Heir of Fire and Stars
by CelestialMageLucy
Summary: A.U. Lucy Heartfilia was a daughter to a small kingdom until, when she was young, it was overtaken by the House of Dragons. Years she spent hidden as a slave in their kingdom until one day her fate was altered by that of the Dragon Prince Natsu Dragneel. Now by his side she is coming to find that there are many wrongs that need to be made right and only they have the power to do it
1. End of an Empire-Chapter One

_Author's Introduction: So good news everyone! I am back with a brand new story for you all to enjoy! So let's get down to the hiatus and how this writing thing works shall we? There is no easy way to say this but...life happened? I graduated, landed my dream job, moved, going to move again, work has been CRAZY and dangerous working with...well difficult children that have been ordered by the State to be taken care of...so as you can imagine I have been busy. BUT I have been writing...just when I spent over 6 months on a 18 chapter book only to realize it was crap and I never finished the plotline...kinda wanted to cry. But then I went back to the one I was going to post and finished the plotline for it!_

_So here is the deal; I am currently still writing this one out but I will do my best to post a chapter a week as I write...the is the best I can do for the moment. So sorry I haven't updated or posted sooner but as I said life happened. So without any further interruption; please go ahead and give this one a shot!_

_I firstly want to dedicate this to the brilliant man who helped me to create this plot and have been working with me to help me nail down the Natsu I want to portray in this. For now, I will call him my Natsu because he know who he is and I owe him a HUGE THANK YOU for sticking with me through this and helping me to create this magic I am gonna try to weave!_

_Secondly the song for this story is entitled "Heart" by Thomas Bergerson. It is one of my favorite songs and beautiful to look at the stars with. I felt the melody captures the essence of the chapter and hope that this gets you excited for what is about to come. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! And it is so good to be back finally! I really did miss writing and reading your comments! _

End of an Empire

~Chapter One~

Screams were heard in the darkness of night; although a reddish glow and smoldering black smoke rose to the heavens that engulfed the fragile light of the stars. The ground shook from the pounding of horses and the night aflame with fire of dragons roared into the smoky abyss. A small kingdom breathing its last dying breaking like a man tied to a burning stake. Citizens of the capital were running for their lives as many were burned alive; fed to the flying dragons, or round up by those who were attacking. The forest protecting the capital and separating the rulers burned to ash and the ones who had the most to fear from being killed were trapped inside the palace that was once the crown jewel of the long staking profitable Heartfilia kingdom.

A small girl no older than the age of seven with golden hair and large, fearful amber eyes cried out for her Mother in her nursery. She clutched her blanket securely under her chin while she trembled in her bedding. Clearly she could see the red flames and black smoke out her window beside her bed. The pane of the same window shook from the dragon's roar as it raged its terrible attack on her home. The small child covered her ears with shaking hands and tears continue to fall down her pale cheeks. She cried even louder for her Mother in hopeful attempt to summon her sooner. The poor thing trembled with fear as she was sudden awoken into chaos.

"Lucy!" came her mother's shout from the hall outside the door.

"Momma!" the small child known as Lucy Heartfilia cried out with more hope at hearing that familiar voice. Hearing her child's desperate plea, Layla Heartfilia yanked the nursery door opened and rushed inside quickly. She scanned the room and settled her gaze on her frightened daughter from her bed. Lucy outstretched her tiny arms towards her savior. In a few long strides, Layla securely wrapped Lucy in her arms. Lucy clung tightly to her mother and took in the comforting scent as she was wrapped up in the protective embrace.

"M-Momma I'm scared!" Lucy's tiny voice quivered.

"I-I know sweetheart, but you are safe now. Momma has you now. But I need you to be extra quiet alright?" Layla's voice was laced with panic, but she managed to hold firm looking into her child's alarmed face. Hearing her mother's sound protection, Lucy gave a tiny nod to show she understood. Layla broke into a warm smile and planted a kiss on the child's temple, "Good girl, now you hold on." Layla cradled her gripping daughter and made her way out of the nursery to the running of servants out in the halls. With frantic eyes, she searched for the safest path to try and escape.

Lucy buried her face in her mother's shoulder as the pair made their way through the confusion. The child squeezed her eyes closed in attempt to block out the screams and the whirlwind of death around her. She had been asleep in the safety of her bedding when the attack had initially happened. Layla ran down as many safe passages as she could to safeguard their lives. The kingdom was going to fall and if they were to make it out with their lives, Layla would have to escape and escape quickly. Layla searched for her husband; ruler of the Heartfilia kingdom-Jude. The pair had been separated due to needing to find the Princess and to stop the attacks on their palace. Now that Lucy was safe and secure in her mother's embrace, Layla needed to be reunited with her husband before they all escaped to safety.

As Layla ran with her frightened child in her arms along one of the hallways, she suddenly found herself frozen in mid-run. Layla had caught sight out of one of the windows in the hall of her husband, along with is personal guard, out in the court yard fighting one of the dragons with his sword in hand. The dragon and the enemy were surrounding him as he fought with all he had. Layla turned her gaze down to her beautiful daughter in her arms who was looking back at her with anxiety clearly in her face. Layla studied her child's perfect small face and with her mind set she warmly smiled. Layla hugged Lucy close and kissed her cheek.

"Momma?" Lucy's tiny voice asked uneasily.

"My Lucy, you are a Heartfilia. The Princess of our sovereign nation. Above all, you are loved by your Papa and me. You are our wish, our beautiful star, and in order to make sure you do not let your shine die out in this night; you and I must part." Layla smiled bittersweet with her own tears prickling her eyes and threatening to fall down her own cheeks. Sadness and fear gripped the child as she clung to her own Mother close.

"N-no! You can't leave me! Momma don't leave me!" little Lucy cried in desperation.

"I am so sorry my small star, but in this world I will leave with your Father to ensure your future." Layla kissed Lucy's tear streaked cheek once more. Lucy trembled even more so at the sudden parting as her mother was going to say goodbye to her for the last time. Before Layla gave another second to second guess her final decision, she reached a hand out at to a passing servant-one she knew to well as being loyal to the family for many years. The servant stopped bewildered, but recognizing her queen; she dared not to refuse a request from the beloved ruler.

"Please, will you take her? I am ensuring you with the future of our empire." Layla pleaded. Without so much as a hesitation, the servant nodded and the princess was placed in her waiting arms. Layla kissed Lucy's temple for the final time.

"Remember my star, always be kind and never give up on happy endings. Papa and I love you so much. You will be happy one day. I promise." Layla said her final words and then rushed off to join her husband-be it in this life and the next. Lucy could only reach out with sobbing tears for her mother's retreating form.

The servant, an elderly woman that used to prepare the kitchen meals for the royal family for years, quickly ducked with the crying child to a room familiar to the servants that resided in the palace. "M-Momma..." Lucy whimpered.

"Hush now child. I need you to do as you are told. If I am to obey your Mother's last request and to safeguard your life; I will need to disguise you. Now quickly child, no more fuss. Please put these on." the woman shifted through servant clothing to disguise the little princess and pass her off as one of her own. Lucy sniffled as she quietly cried while shedding her royal bed clothes and put on the servants garb. The elderly woman found a cloak and fastened it around the small one's frame.

"No matter what, you must stay hidden under this cloak and by my side. Should someone recognize you, I cannot promise we will survive. Do you understand my child?" the woman spoke firmly, but with great concern. Naturally, Lucy nodded as the hood shielded her pretty face and she found herself back in this woman's arms. The commotion continued to rage outside the palace and many ran down the endless labyrinth of hallways in a panic that followed in the wake of the attacks. Many looted, tried to escape, or hide-but the results were all the same; the invaders were rounding up those found or were escaping. And despite the best efforts of the elderly woman, little Lucy and her were caught up in the inevitable. Rounded up with the others that went from servants to slaves, they were gathered in a gaggle of people and brought before their new rulers.

A dragon sneered down at the trembling members of the Heartfilia kingdom. Lucy buried her face behind the leg of the woman as she kept a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Look at your pitiful kingdom!" the dragon's laugh boomed over the atmosphere and echoed like a loud speaker for all to hear."You have tried to deny the House of Dragons resources and now you all will pay the price of defying the clearly superior race!" the dragon leered down at the people and in bounded chains, King Jude and Queen Layla were thrown on their knees before this dragon. The dragon grinned sadistically at the two ruler that glared up at him.

"Look at your incompetent rulers! Know that they are solely responsible for the downfall and destruction of your lands. They are the countable ones that have damned you to your new lives. Look upon them now and curse them for destroying your homes!" the dragon laughed. The rounded people dared not to cry out or say a word; but could only look on helplessly at their rulers that glared up at the dragon without a trace of fear on their anguished faces. Lucy focused on the bravery of her parents and saw them holding their hands together. The dragon glared at those surrounding them now.

"Watch now as I show you what happens should you ever go against the House of Dragons!" the dragon roared and without mercy, burned the royal pair alive. Lucy could only watch as her parents burned to ash-still holding the other's hand and their agonizing screams being swallowed by the laughter of the dragon.


	2. Hold Every Memory As You Go-Chapter Two

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Woo! What another crazy week for me at work, but as promised I typed up another chapter for everyone! I have been trying my best, when I can, at my job to write in my spare time. But between crisis and maintaining safety of my children I am in charge of; it has been a struggle. But fear not, I have been diligent in making sure I am writing as often as I can. _

_So I was hoping for a better reception after I posted my first chapter; I AM NOT UNGRATEFUL BY ANY MEANS! I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU THAT GIVES THIS STORY A READ! As I always state; I am beyond grateful that even one person reads my story. But I would love to hear your thoughts on my work. It really does encourage me to write more and motivates me like none other to type up chapters more quickly. I have to say I am extremely happy with those who are favorite and following my story. So that always puts a smile on my face because I know that I have be doing something right when it comes to my story. If I start losing followers, then I should worry. So hopefully, if you want, please leave a review or pm? I would love to hear your thoughts and your excitement on how this story is gonna go. It does mean the world to me and I am so lucky to have you join me on this journey I am on. Thank you all for everything!_

_So without any further ramblings, the song for this chapter is "See You Again" by Charlie Puth. Please give it a listen as you read. Enjoy!_

Hold Every Memory As You Go

~Chapter Two~

Lucy Heartfilia's eyes snapped open with a jolt in her bed cot. She had that dream...well more like the ghost of her past coming back to haunt her. Her breathing was deep and panicked; her eyes struggled to filter between the dream and her reality. Cool sweat mattered her string hair to her flushed face. It took several moments before Lucy began to realize that she was miles and time away from that pivotal moment in her life. Running a trembling hand from her forehead through her hair, she tried to concentrate on relaxing her racing heart.

"Just a dream. Get yourself together..." she lightly scolded herself. Feeling her body begin to naturally adjust to her normal surroundings and the forced calming of her breathing. Lucy began to re-process her thoughts by chanting her mantra that she was in her cell and this was real. Lucy wrapped the flimsy blanket around herself more as a way to bring her comfort in a situation where a kind word and human warmth was nonexistent.

For the young nineteen year old, on the cusp of turning twenty, studied her cell she had lived in for the past thirteen years. A dimly lit, stone and dirt ground, four rock walls a latrine in the far corner with a sink was the normalcy she had become accustom to. A large, locked metal door was the only exit and only means keeping her in. A flimsy cot with equally useless sheet of what she sat on is what she called her bed. The only light was the dimly lit candle above her that remained endless with magic.

Gathering her belongings, she reached her hand under bottom of the cot and pulled out her fresh parchment and writing utensil. The one thing Lucy had to escape this dreary plane was to turn to her own world she created where no one and nothing could harm her; where there were happy endings and love wasn't just a fantasy. Lucy started to write where she left off in her chapter where a teenage girl that had run away from home met a handsome, mischievous boy with his cat to a place where there was adventures to be had and love between these two were so deeply bonded.

Princess Lucy Heartfilia was taken by the elderly servant and shortly after witnessing her parent's death thirteen years ago, Lucy along with the other servants were turned into slaves for the powerful house of dragons. To punish those from the once grand and former ruling Heartfilia kingdom, the harsh ruler Igneel sentence the newly acquired slaves to work in the mountain mines deeply underground under the royal palace. For thirteen years, this had been Lucy's home. She hadn't seen the stars or the moon, hadn't felt the warmth of the sun on her cheeks, felt the spring breeze through her hair, or felt the soft, green grace under her feet. Lucy lived in this place and endured the harsh life of existence in order to live another day. Her life was unhappy as equally as lonely. Shortly after arriving in the mines, she was separated by the elderly servant. The servant's fate ended by the hand of those who enslaved them. Those of a certain age, to make room for newer and more able slaves, were disposed of.

Lucy felt she lost another tether line that connected her to her once happy childhood past. Lucy was thrown in her current cell that she remained. Lucy learned to adapt rather quickly to her new life by learning to following the rules established by those in charge. Lucy learned in order to survive she needed to stay in the shadows. She purposefully kept herself dirty, always kept her head lowered, and most importantly did nothing to stand out. When those in charge told her to do something, she had done it without question. And although Lucy remained in the background, she knew who and how to network with. She would avoid situations where some girls her age would get attacked in unthinkable ways; but know how to do extra work for parchment and pen to write her thoughts and stories down.

As Lucy was in the mist of her paragraph, the loud blaring echoed along the mine cells where Lucy, among thousands of other cells that housed other slave, alerted those whom resided there, there was to be a change. The loud blaring alarm was the signal to alert the new set of slaves to transition to the mess hall for their meals and begin their long shift for their work. Lucy knew she only had a few moments before the locked door would swing open to permit access for her to transition to the mess hall. Quickly she put the paper and pen safely under her cot and quickly readied herself for another day of working in the mines. When the doors automatically opened, Lucy wore her servant attire and made sure her face was hidden and lowered as she joined the countless others. No one minded nor paid attention to her as she shuffled along with the others towards the mess hall.

Lucy got her gruel and headed towards her usual spot where she was out of the way of everyone. Lucy was just another slave getting ready to do another shift. Lucy quickly ate her meal and waited to transition to her work. The slave work was relatively primitive; mine for treasures for the royal house. Should one mine a significant number, the said slave was rewarded with privileges such as a better cell or better meals; what would still be low grade to one in poverty, would be riches to a slave. Whenever Lucy found something of worth, she allowed another slave to take claim for the price of parchment and pen. A small price for what she exchanged for it, but to keep herself safely in the background; it is what Lucy was more than willing to give and exchange for. Lucy followed the first wave of her shift worker slaves with her own shovel and tool brush set to set to work on one of the endless tunnels they would be continuing to mine.

It was a typical day like the countless others to Lucy. Breaks every hour to drink water and to get back to the endless work of shovels and pick axes hitting the dirt and rock that echoed around them. Lucy had trained herself now to drown out the sound and to ignore the strain of the burn in her arms as they repeatedly worked after the same motion of being lifted up and thrown down on the rock as she dug. Dirt and dust caked her face and mattered her already dirty hair even more. She continued this shift until the alarm went off to signal second meal and showers. Lucy followed protocol and not really caring about anything but wanting to return to her cell.

Lucy ate her meal as usual and headed to the showers. She was free for the brief moment before being subjected to the confinement of her cell. Picking up her issued towel and shower supply; Lucy entered a stall to bathe the best she could in the short five minutes of icy waters. slipping back into her clothes and made her way back to the other slaves on her shift to await the allotted time to return to her own cell. Lucy found a corner out of the way of wandering eyes and unwanted attention. She picked at her calloused hands and kept her eyes focused on just that. Anyone watching on the outside wouldn't pay any attention to the young nineteen year old; those observing might assume boredom or wanting to move onto the next stage of the slave schedule.

But calm was the farthest thing on Lucy's mind. As she focused on picking at her nails and removing the dirt from the under bed of her nails; her mind was filled with anxiety. A particularly important event in a young slave's life was coming up sooner than Lucy would have wanted. Many called it the 'ripening'. There were many slaves and many various stages of life. Due to slaves meeting untimely ends, positions, mostly unpleasant positions, must be filled. Around a slave's age of twenty, many are gathered every few weeks and prepared to be sorted to their new lifelong profession. Not that Lucy would mind a new environment and work schedule, but there was a reason the elderly did not exist long in a slave's population. And she wasn't guarantee a new position that safeguarded her safety and life longer than most slaves. Regardless of how she personally felt about the matter, the inevitable birthday was quickly approaching.

Another alarm blared to signal the change of slaves to the cells. The sound broke Lucy from her inner turmoil to collect her intake of surroundings and shuffle with the others back to the cells. Lucy, although distraught by her biological deadline approaching, she took some solace that she would be back in the safety of her cell where she could sit down and drain her thoughts onto the paper. After all she had all day to think about the two characters interaction while she mindlessly worked on the dirt and rocks of the mine. Perhaps there would be a happy ending after all; even if it was in her stories.

**~Natsu Dragneel~**

Dark eyes watched the smoldering carnage of the battle aftermath. Another successful mission had taken place and once again been led by the kingdom's 'spare heir'; Natsu Dragneel. the wind whipped through the battlefield adding smoke to the building fires set by yours truly. Natsu brushed his pink locks from his face as the wind moved his bangs shielding his eyes. The cape off his dragon armor billowed from the wind and he had his arms crossed while scowling among his men cleaning up their mess for supplies and survivors. A relatively easy mission was once again turned into a messier situation than it should have been. All he had to do was talk business with one of the kingdom's allies and once again they tried to double cross him and things got complicated. Natsu found himself deep in thought on the battle between him and the ruler. He didn't want it to come to blows but the sneaky bastard tried sacrificing his servants in order to pull a fast one and that is when things went personal.

"Stop moping and get off your high horse and help clean up!" called an annoyed voice that threw a piece of debris at the young prince. The debris hit Natsu square on and he roared a stream of fire in the direction of the one responsible.

"Oi! Fuck off Gajeel! I am doing something!" Natsu growled.

"Oh yeah, we can clearly see that your highness!" mocked a blonde haired, handsome man.

"Don't patronize that idiot Sting. I can't handle another round of fighting all the way back home." a dark haired man spoke besides the one name Sting.

"Aww, you are no fun Rouge." Sting pouted, but two rocks hit both men.

"Quit your yappin' and get back to work! I wanna get home to Shrimp!" scolded the older, darker haired male named Gajeel whom had thrown the debris in the first place.

"Quit getting your panties in a bunch! We are getting there!" Natsu roared and landed a punch on Gajeel that insinuated a full on brawl between the men. Natsu's personal guard from their respectable titles within his kingdom served as his advisors and his squad he rode on missions and into battle with. General Gajeel of the Iron Mountains, Duke Sting of the Light Beaches, and High Priest Rouge of the Temples in the east of the kingdom. Then there was Prince Natsu; the second in line to rule the kingdom from his brother Zeref.

Several years ago, their father had disappeared and Zeref had to step up and take rule over the kingdom; thus, with the two brothers, Zeref and Natsu ruled the kingdom. Zeref handled the laws and affairs. While Natsu enforced and carried the rules his brother established. Between the brothers, the kingdom flourished.

Shortly after the brawl, eventually the men came back together to clean up and head back towards the kingdom where their families and responsibilities awaited them. Natsu, of course, leading the group back. Their mission wasn't far, about a day's ride at most, so in the late afternoon with the capture; the men had arrived to a cheering city as their welcome. Natsu raised his fiery fist in the air with his bold grin as he milked the cheers for all they were worth. Gajeel smirked arrogantly as he walked aside Natsu, but his eyes were searching for his mate; a blue haired, petite genius by the name of Levy. Rouge and Sting had parted ways about halfway through the welcoming home parade to their own families.

Gajeel had spotted his mate waiting for him with Natsu's little cousin named Wendy. Both bluenettes saw the two men and made a mad dash towards where they were walking. Levy, in her elegant, airy orange dress fluttering behind her as she leapt into Gajeel's waiting arms. Gajeel caught her easily in his strong embrace and stole a kiss from her. The couple shared an intimate moment. Levy shoulder length hair gently swayed in the breeze as she smiled warmly up at Gajeel.

"Welcome home." she soft spoke fondly.

"Good to be back shrimp." Gajeel held her to his side and like his previous squad members, abandoned the parade to walk with his mate towards where they resided in the city. Meanwhile, with the mated couple gone, Wendy had ran towards Natsu. Her long hair reached down her back and her beautiful dress ended just past her knees. She hugged around his middle and buried her face in his stomach.

"You're home! I missed you!" the child named Wendy no older than the age of eight cried out happily. Natsu grinned down at her and pat the top of her head.

"Missed you too Kiddo. Been holding down the place with me gone?" he chuckled.

"Yes I have! Carla has been keeping Happy company while I take care of cleaning your messy room." Wendy teased.

"Hey! My room isn't that messy!" Natsu chuckled and feigned anger.

"Tell that to your dirty laundry." Wendy teased back.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu paid no mind. He scooped up Wendy and placed her on his shoulders, "Let's go home kid."

"Yeah!" she giggled out as they turned towards the direction of the parade of men heading to the palace.


	3. A Terrible Fate-Chapter Three

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of my story! I loved seeing all the followers/favorites climb up after the release of my second chapter last week and I GOT TWO REVIEWS! It is like Christmas morning when I wake up to one of those! So please keep reviewing! I love hearing your thoughts and your encouragement! Anyway, just want to give a friendly reminder that I am working crazy hours, but writing and getting ahead as often as I possibly can. So I will be posting once a week. Either Sunday or Monday; just depends on how lengthy the chapter is and if I have time to catch up on sleep. This week especially has been trying with the children. Have you ever had to try and get a child down from a shower stall and have them fart in your face? Or be called every name under the sun when said child was having a bad flashback? Well this girl did and it was heartbreaking! But fear not! I put what I love into my work as well as my writing! You guys are what keep me thinking that there are still good things in this world. _

_So without any further things to address, the song I have picked for this chapter actually comes from an orcastrated accompaniment entitled "Terrible Fate" by one of my favorite game series Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The beautifully haunting piece was created by Theophany and really does fit with the events that happen in this story. So please pull it up to listen as you read. I promise you will love the chilling melody and the emotions the characters are feeling. Thank you for reading and enjoy! _

A Terrible Fate

~Chapter Three~

**~Lucy Heartfilia~**

Unlike her typical mornings, Lucy had actually slept proper hours she was supposed to. What was even better was she had a pleasant sleep. She had dreamed of home, but about one of her favorite parts of it; the gardens at night. She loved the stars. She loved how the stars made constellations, how the stars have shown beautifully in the night sky, and the stories behind each one. Lucy simply laid on the soft blades of grass and enjoyed looking at the stars and talking to the handsome stranger that laid beside her. That is why when the alarm bells went off that a profound sadness engulfed her when she entered back into her reality. The once peaceful night disappeared to give way to the dim light and the four walls she was more than used to.

Sitting up in her cot and rubbing her eyes as she adjusted to waking up made Lucy feel he feeling of loss even more prominent. "Same shit...different day..." she lightly grumbled to no one in particular. Finally willing herself to get up, Lucy quickly prepared herself to endure another day filled in the mines. As she pulled her hair back and up, the doors to her cell opened. Lucy shuffled out of her cell and joined the other slaves making their way to the mess hall for their first meal. Just like any other day, Lucy grabbed her food and found her usual corner away from prying eyes and anyone paying attention towards her. Lucy attempted to eat the tasteless meal; knowing full well that she would need energy to make it through the day. Lucy managed to make it through three bites until the monthly announcements disrupted the meal. Lucy suddenly felt her blood turn to ice in that instant; setting her full attention on the master of slaves with his two slave runners, one on each side, as he read off a paper list of numbers that belonged to certain slaves. Slave's numbers would be the ones to be taken from this place and either thrown back into the mines or sent to jobs unknown. Lucy felt the palms of her hands sweating and clammed up. Not trusting her trembling palms, she sat her cold gruel beside her and strained her ears to listen to the numbers being called out.

Lucy had prayed to whatever the gods that be that her slave number be unnoticed; that by some miracle her number be lost in the countless slaves that were forced to work in the House of Dragons. Surely a small kindness would happen for once in her favor; that she was so invisible that she could coast through this life without so much as an unwanted glance by those in power. But like most things in her life, she would be thrown into chaos and she too would need to make a new path. "25684, 38957, 20859, 248807..." the numbers drone on, but Lucy clearly heard her 248807. She felt her stomach drop out and face ashen. She could not escape the inevitable. She was to be rounded up and thrown into a trial that would seal her fate. Lucy trembled as the fear clenched at her quivering heart. She had to bite back the tears that threatened to fall.

Lucy found herself being gathered up with the rest of the slaves that had reached the ideal age and then filed out following the slave master. They were led to a large metal room with no window and two sets of doors. Two group of medical personnel were waiting to receive the slaves. First, that Lucy noticed, that the slaves were separated by gender; her group was led out the right side door while the men right. Lucy never saw any of the men in her group again. Lucy did not have time to linger on her predicament as she found herself being filed into a single line of women in her group to begin an assembly line through the several stations set up.

The first station Lucy was put in had a shower stall where two attendants with various bottles and feminine care tools were set up for their disposal. Lucy was disrobed and put under the warm water. Despite how immodest she felt, she couldn't deny herself the pleasure of closing her eyes and soaking in the warmth of the water. The water hit her aching muscles and joints. The clear water quickly ran muddy brown from the years of caked on dirt and grime that had built up. Lucy's few moments were shattered as the attendants started to make quick work scrubbing and polishing her using the bottles of various shampoos, conditioners, deep cleansers, body shower gels, and other beauty products the girl had to go without.

Soon, Lucy's body shown polished, porcelain skin and her darken, limp hair returned to its former golden glory. Fingers massaged through the hair care products in her scalp and massaged her limbs and joints to make sure she looked the best she could. Once Lucy met the approved requirements of being primped and polished; where she didn't smell of a decaying earth and looked the part of a homeless person, she was removed from the shower stall to the next station. Once robed, her hair wrapped in a towel, and found herself sitting in a plush chair while the two attendants began their work on her exposed flesh. She was motioned and essential oiled to smell of hibiscus flowers. Her locks were fluffed by the towel drying her hair and then being cut. Her nails were treated by being painted and buffed. Make up was added after her tresses were dried and make up to perfection.

Lucy began her transition to a third station which was a room of elegant, yet tastefully revealing clothing. On the way to her next location, she had caught a glimpse of her own reflection. She had paused mid-step to take it in. She did not recognize the youthful beauty with her long blonde hair, soft make up, or the perplexed look on her features. Even for an unsteady breath, Lucy dared to think she was looking at her long deceased mother staring back at her. It was almost looking back in a moment in time. But another blink and the illusion of hope that was her mother was quickly replaced by the blatant truth that it was only her reflection and not her beloved parent. Lucy refocused on the patiently awaiting attendants. It was strange that during the process so far that not a single word had been exchanged between the three of them.

But it was all just as well considering that when Lucy did attempt to make small talk that she was met with silence. Only garments were placed in her arms to try on instead of a word of any kind. Only Lucy remained alone with her thoughts as it seemed that is all the interaction she would be receiving from anyone. In the dressing room, Lucy had must have put on several outfits before it was decided for her that the one worthy of her was the last one she wore. During the process, Lucy was left to her own inner monologue to questioning why she was being pampered in the first place. Would she be a serving girl for a prestigious family or maybe a personal servant for a girl from said type of family? Lucy caught her own reflection a second time and she saw that strange, yet beautiful girl, wearing an off the shoulder, light blue, airy empire style dress that exposed a generous amount of skin as well as he endowed chest. Her beautiful, shimmering gold tresses in stunning ringlet curls cascading down her back, with parts put up to accent her face and gie her a more regal look than she would like. She looked even more so like her mother. She could see it in her eyes, the cute upturn of her nose, her hair, and her confused pout of soft lips. She looks so much like her and that is why it pained her so deeply to look at her reflection a moment longer because of the bitter truth.

Lucy tore her gaze from the offending reflection as she couldn't stomach it a second longer. Lucy needed to refocus her emotions and quick mind if she was to even survive to the end of the day. It was clear that she was being prepared for something. Out of the thirteen years she had been held captive and endured to work the grueling conditions, Lucy knew that living under the rule of Dragons; nothing ever happened that was good without a catch. Lucy had told herself that if she got an inkling of what the catch would be; she would hope that she would look for means of escape if it was something she couldn't' live with; but that was another lie she told herself-one of many to keep her futile hope alive.

After adding the shoes, the hair clips, and the embellished jewelry to complete her outfit, Lucy was taken to an area where several other girls in her group were dropped off. Like her, many were polished in the same manner. Once diamonds in the rough were now sparkling in the light. Many of them eating the decadent food that was set out for them. Unable to resist the temptation, Lucy helped herself to the mouth watering meal. Eating something other than the daily scraps they were allowed to taste was like pure heaven. She moaned softly in bliss as she sat in her corner. Some of the girls were in groups whispering about theories of what they might be doing and why they were gathered here and pampered.

As much as Lucy wanted to join in with their discussion, she had decided to side with her better judgment and stay alone. In the end it had not mattered why they were getting pampered because they were getting prepared for something and speculating would only lower her chances of escaping. Lucy continued to do what she had been doing most of her slave life and used her trained eyes to observe her surroundings carefully. Lucy took note of her two attendants not too far from her as well as the other others watching each of their respected slaves in their charge. The eating area was set in a spacious white room with blush lounges of diverse colors. A buffet food spread in the middle where the slaves could help themselves to whatever they wanted from the options. Lucy also began to see something unusual the longer the paid closer attention; she had an unnerving feeling that something was most definitely not right.

Very subtly, a different girl, with her own two attendants, would move to the other exit of the room for a brief moment or two. Some would return and then some wouldn't. Those that would had perturbed looks about them and would still engage in polite conversation, but their curious enthusiasm would be vanished all entirely. Lucy began to eye for an escape, but like most of the rooms, there were no windows and two exits; the way forward and the way they had just came from. Just as Lucy finished her second plate of food, her two attendants approached her.

"This way 248807." said the one on the right for the first time. Lucy was taken aback. Her voice was pleasant but her order was distinct. Not wanting to cause a scene and ruining any chance of escaping, Lucy gave a node and left her empty plate to follow the attendants towards the exit. The door softly closed behind them and came to a sight of an open hallway, both the left and the right exits were heavily guarded by armed guards. Lucy instantly felt fear blossom fully in the cool pit of her belly. Before her was a medical looking doctor with her hair in a twist and glasses off the bridge of her nose as she read off her clipboard. Upon seeing her next patient, she opened the door that led into the examination room. Without much room to object, Lucy walked into the enclosed area. There was everything one might find in a doctor's examination office with table and wide range of instruments.

Lucy wasn't given much time to protest or even ask a question as she was discarded her dress and put into one of the examination room gowns. Lucy was instructed to wait upon the table. The doctor went straight to work, but never speaking directly to her, but rather to her two attendants that worked the computer and writing on the clipboard.

"Slave 248807 has a healthy blood pressure" or the doctor would say, "Slave 248807 has a healthy pulse." Lucy seemed to be inspected from her teeth to checking of her joints. When the blood was drawn to be tested, Lucy was then given another type of examination; one she was clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable to even register. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the intimate poking and prodding. It only lasted a few moments and the doctor washed their hands, "Slave 248807 is healthy and pure. She will be in category A with the others." the doctor spoke. Lucy sat up trembling as she attempted to cover herself properly. The doctor turned to the two attendants.

"Doctor may we have a word with you. Slave 248807's blood results have come back." the second attendant replied. The doctor raised an eyebrow, but nodded. The computer printed out what Lucy knew to be her result. The second attendant and the doctor stepped out leaving Lucy in the first attendant's care. Lucy wasn't quite sure what was being discussed with her results and she could only hope that nothing would come of it. The attendant helped her off the table and back into her dress. Her make-up and hair was re-touched as she sat back in her chair uneasily waiting. The attendant stood guard by the door as Lucy sat fiddling with her hands anxiously. Was she really sick? Would they kill her now that she may not be in good health as they once said? Lucy agonized in her own thoughts for what felt like an eternity until the soft click of the door opening signaled the doctor's return. Lucy's worried gaze snapped towards the door's opening only to be clouded in confusion. Instead of the expecting doctor with her other attendant, a tall, dark haired man stepped inside. He was dressed in royal garb and had gleaming dark eyes set on her. He was pale and hair as dark as night that matched those eyes.

Lucy felt uneasy under his leering gaze and arrogant smirk. The door closed behind him as he pulled the clipboard from under his arm to give it a read, "So slave 248807, you are quite the find." his voice was soft, but Lucy felt something much more sinister behind his seemly innocent words.

"J-Just a slave sir.." Lucy softly spoke to the nameless man.

"Just a slave hmm? How interesting. Tell me, do you honestly know what, heh well, rather whom you are?" the man stepped closer so that he stood before Lucy reading the clipboard from his hand.

"I...am not sure what you mean?" Lucy dared to respond.

"Hmm clearly you don't. However, I think I will be so kind as to allow you in on our little discovery." his smirk deepen. Lucy remained confused at seeing as long as she remained in that state, she might have a chance of survival. "You know, my Father looked for you for years. Yes, right up to his untimely death. he really wanted the last of your line to die out and those people to continue to suffer. After all, Princess Heartfilia, it was your parents that dared to challenge the House of Dragons and condemn you people. How ironic to find you yet again as a ripened slave. Tell me, how did you do it? How did you manage to survive all these years living in these conditions and paying for the sins of your parents?" the man's cruel smile seemed to pierce through Lucy. Lucy knew that this man easily uncovered her secret with just one blood test and how she reacted from his words to her facial expression would determine the mercy of this man and only she had one option she could decide on if she had a prayer of getting out of this in one piece.

"P-Princess? I am not a Princess sir." Lucy remained in her confusion. The man looked at her amused.

"Oh? How do you figure that? Please explain to me so that your word can disprove the DNA results I have in my hands?" Lucy licked her lips nervously as she got the feeling this man was toying with her.

"I-I meant no disrespect. It is just hard to think of me being a Princess when I have been living the way I have been for years. I have always known this place since I was small. I was probably born here sir. I don't mean to disprove anything, but merely stating I have no recollection of anything you have just informed me about. Forgive me for my bluntness sir." Lucy made sure to keep her eyes downcast and to appear as the model servant she was well trained to be.

The man laughed at her display of uncertainty, "Oh you are indeed precious. Are you telling me you have no idea what you are?"

"I am slave 248804. I have no name." Lucy replied. The man turned and took a seat in a chair as he sat the clipboard on his folded knee.

"Oh you are going to be a real treat. Well, let's just say you are going to be very important Princess Lucy." Lucy refrained from trying to respond to him using her name so familiarly as she continue the facade as the ignorant servant girl.

"Princess Lucy?" she asked.

"Yes, you are Princess Lucy of the Heartfilia kingdom. Your parents were King Jude and Queen Layla Heartfilia. Your kingdom had...well still has resources that we use in my kingdom. Healing springs, optimal spot for trades with neighboring kingdoms, and ideal spot for viewing the stars during specific times of year."

"Why are you telling me this...?" Lucy whispered as the man nonchalant explained to her a brief history of her background.

"So you understand your worth and why your presence is such an important factor. You need to know just how priceless and one of a kind you are in order for me to see that striking look on your face." he chuckled.

"What look?" Lucy asked against her better judgment.

"The look of despair as yet another thing precious to you is robbed." he laughed light heartedly. Lucy felt her body run cold.

"I-I..."

"Shh, I am tired of you talking. I have quite the plans for you." the man stood after setting her result aside. Lucy could only wearily watch him exit the door. "Have her put in the holding cell. Don't touch her, but make sure she is presentable for that event later." the man spoke to those whom waited outside as he left. All bowed before him in response.

"Yes, King Zeref."


	4. Stranger's Hand Clutched In Mine-Ch 4

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am so, so sorry for this update! I gotten off work yesterday at 9am and well...running on 36 hours straight with now sleep with work and family obligations, I typed as quickly as I could in my spare time. It seems I go to work to take care of children, to come home to take care of family, and now helped out a friend take care of her baby. But my hard work paid off between the naps of helping the baby and taking care of other family members! So here is the fruits of my labor of love for you all! To make up for not posting yesterday, I took extra care to make this extra long and hopefully you will love it as much as I did writing it._

_The reviews I have gotten for the past chapter was completely overwhelming! Believe it or not, you all made me cry from gratefulness! You have absolutely no inkling how much those words mean the world to me; especially after heart breaking days I have had at work with hearing stories of horrible people doing horrible things to children. This is the most single handedly thing that keeps me going and keeps me looking forward to writing as I go. Everyone, your reviews and the positive feedback on the story I have written so far have honestly given me the strength to work even that much harder. I do not take anything I have been given for granted and I promise I will write as long as you all enjoy it. I am just humbled by the feedback and by those who are more than willing to read what world I see when I go into it. I hope you continue to stay with me on this journey because I am far from over. To give you an idea; I am shooting for about 55 chapters or so and as I said before I will try to post every Sunday or Monday. Anyway enough of my blubbering...it has been a long week and reading those reviews make it that much more meaningful. Thank you all. Thank you all with every fiber of my being. I cannot repay all the kindness you have given, but I am certainly going to try. _

_The song I listened to while writing it is entitled "I Was Made For Loving You" by Tori Kelly featuring Ed Sheeran. The lyrics really go with the situations I put the characters in and I do hope you will give it a listen while reading the chapter. I think you will really get the essence of it. So without further adu, please enjoy the chapter! _

Stranger's Hand Clutched In Mine

~Chapter Four~

**~Natsu Dragneel~**

With little Wendy by his side, Natsu held onto her hands as he walked with her on his shoulders the remainder of the home coming parade back to his home; the royal palace where him and his brother lived. Wendy waved at the cheering citizens. Her smile bright and laugh ringing out beautifully. Natsu couldn't help but join in her happiness as he too waved with her. The rest of the walk to the palace wasn't much longer. At the very end of the parade of the returning soldiers home stood Zeref and his protective guard at the top of the palace stairs. He stood there awaiting his brother's return. Seeing Natsu leading, Zeref broke out into a knowing smile. Natsu's warm gaze met his brother's awaiting one and Natsu broke out into one of his infectious grins.

Approaching the bottom of the stairs, he sucked air into his lungs and let out his notorious phrase, "I'M HOME!" Zeref let out a chuckled at his brother's carefree personality. Natsu ascended the steps to greet his awaiting sibling whose face smugly looked at Natsu skipping two steps at a time and little Wendy giggling.

"Hi Zeref!" she greeted sweetly.

"Ah, I see our Wendy somehow escaped her afternoon lessons to go play." Zeref winked. Wendy's bright smile faltered as she gulped.

"Awe, come on bro, have a heart." Natsu brought Wendy down from his shoulders and placed her beside him. "Can you really be mad at that cute little face?" Natsu held Wendy up to Zeref and as if on cue, Wendy's bottom lip pouted out and let her beautiful, deep wooded orbs widen and glisten. Zeref only chuckled.

"It isn't me that you have to convince but our Aunt." Wendy simpering pout quickly turned to a look of horror. "Now, now Wendy. Don't you fret. I have already come up with your alibi, but I wouldn't dare stay here a moment longer. She maybe onto us already. I would quickly head to the rest of your lessons. You will see us tonight at the feast." Zeref winked. Wendy quickly gave a nod of understanding. She turned her body to kiss a smiling Natsu's cheek and hopped down to the ground. She wrapped her arms around Zeref's middle and then quickly headed off quickly towards the direction of where her lessons would be held. With her pigtails trailing behind her, the brothers could only hear her call over her shoulder, "See you tonight!"

The brothers shared a laugh between them. "Is she really in trouble?" Natsu sighed.

"Who do you think suggested it to me to allow Wendy to skip her lessons til after your return?" Zeref spoke with a humorous glint in his eye.

"Hey, Grenadine always has a soft spot for her."

"Agreed. Come, I want to hear how the mission went?" Zeref stepped aside to allow Natsu to walk beside him.

"Well it went well until they decided to pull a fast one on us." Natsu followed Zeref as they headed inside while the doors closed to the cheering crowds behind them. Zeref's personal guard lingered behind the walking pair, but neither paid no mind.

"Pulled a fast one huh?" Zeref asked skeptically while eyeing his hot headed counterpart.

"The same crap; talk business and all of a sudden you got a knife at your neck and explosions as well. Being told you are the problem when they are the one killing their own men. Same crap, different negotiations." Natsu folded his arms growling.

"No one was badly injured?" Natsu tsked at his brother's question.

"Really? Did you seriously just ask that?" What do you take me and my team for? We can handle anything." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose so...Regardless, tell me about the aftermath?"

"New leaders' agreed to our terms and took new prisoners that are being processed as we speak. So long story short, mission accomplished?" Natsu grinned and Zeref shook his head.

"See, I know you. Just how much damage was there?

"Wh-What damage? We left the kingdom in perfect condition. Better than...well actually better than we found it!" Natsu adverted his brother's gaze.

"So perhaps when I ask Sting or Rouge the condition, they will tell me what you did?" Zeref raised an eyebrow.

"A-Aye!" Natsu nervously spoke.

"Uh-huh." Zeref replied in a way that clearly one could see he wasn't believing a word his younger brother spoke.

"So, you weren't kidding about the feast were you?" Natsu attempted to chance the subject. Zeref's fond smile deepened.

"Of course Natsu. Since when do we not have a feast when you return?"

"J-Just asking!" Natsu quickly rebuffed.

"Well, actually I have a few things planned so you had better not be late." Zeref began to split off from his brother while they were walking. Zeref veering towards the left instead of the right where they would catch up in one of the many rooms that the pair would talk and relax together.

"Things planned?" Natsu asked quizzically.

"Don't go ruining the fun. Just show up and enjoy the festivities."

"Uh...alright?" Natsu grinned and Zeref continued to head down the left hall. Natsu continued down the hall they were currently on as he headed towards his chambers to get in a quick nap. It had been a rather interesting meeting, but nothing beat his own bed...well aside fishing with Happy. "Speaking of Happy..." Natsu muttered to himself and opened the door to reveal Happy and Carla sitting at the table having a conversation over fish.

"Natsu! You are back!" cried out the blue exceed and flew from his spot on the table to his best friend's chest in a tight embrace. Natsu wrapped his arms around him and smiled down at Happy.

"Told you that I would be back in a few days."

"II will see you tonight at the party Happy. I should get back to Wendy." Carla hopped down from her chair and walked past Natsu and Happy, "It was good to see you return Natsu. Wendy was worried about you." the beautiful female exceed spoke over her shoulder as she made her way back towards Wendy. Happy and Carla were exceeds; a cat looking species that could talk and fly. Exceeds have been companions to dragons well beyond ages ago. Natsu was picked by Happy when he was a small child while Carla was chosen for Wendy by the Queen of the Exceeds-her mother. Exceeds are not partners and companions to dragons, but treasured by those with dragons blood. Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge have their own respective exceeds as well. It is also noted that each exceed looks different. In Happy's case, he is a gorgeous blue with white underbelly. He tends to wear a green sack around his shoulder where he stores fish. Carla tends to take on a more dragon humanoid quality. Carla has a beautiful snow white coat, but she wears royal pink garb and a matching pink ribbon tied in a bow at the end of her tail.

Natsu held onto Happy and scratched behind his ear. "I am glad to see you again partner. Did you hold down the fort while I was gone?" Natsu asked. He closed the entrance to their royal suite after Carla had left. Natsu walked into his messy, familiar chambers as he suddenly felt the urge for a nap.

"I did! Carla and I played a lot with Wendy." Happy chirped. Natsu and Happy on his bed as he crawled in it yawning.

"Good to hear. Missed you pal."

"Me too. Next mission I am coming with you. You always need me there, you can't really function without me." Happy nodded matter-of-factly.

"That's true." Natsu yawned.

"Heh, you taking your nap?"

"Mmmhmm..." Natsu lightly snored. Happy gently patted his best friend on the temple.

"Sleep well Natsu. Don't forget to save me some dream fish." Happy chuckled.

**~Sometime Later~**

Sometime in the late afternoon near twilight and setting sun flooded Natsu's royal chambers with the hazy, comforting light. The dragon Prince snored lightly with a goofy grin on his face and an trail of drool that puddle on his pillow. He had found himself in a deep, comfortable sleep to which to not wanting to be awaken from. But such as things in life, things don't always go as planned. Happy had returned dressed in royal formal attired and crawled up the bedding to see Natsu sleeping deeply.

"Hey Natsu!" he called to his friend. Natsu did not stir which Happy pouted slightly. "So lazy." He muttered. "OI NATSU! I am gonna eat more food than you at the feast!" Happy attempted to awaken his partner. But like the first attempt, to no avail. A sneaky, mischievous grin spread on the exceed's face. "Gray is here Natsu and he says he won the last battle you had."

"Fuck you Gray! I told you I won that fight you stupid Ice Princess!" Natsu jolted awake and breathed fire angrily.

"Took you long enough to get up. Come on lazy, you're going to be late for your own feast." Happy crossed his paws.

"Can't they celebrate without me?" Natsu pouted.

"Well if you want Gajeel to eat all the food-"

"FUCK THAT!" Natsu found himself out of bed and quickly moving to his closet to gather his evening attire. The dragon Prince wasn't much fond of social gatherings as his brother was, so he would attempt to do the bare minimum to skim by-much like those in his squad.

"At least shower!" Happy called after him.

"Why?" Natsu shrugged.

"Because Zeref wasn't happy like last time." Happy face palmed.

"So?" Natsu gathered his things and headed towards his bath.

'Because Zeref is scary when he is mad..."

"Zeref? Nah, he wouldn't do anything mean to anyone." Natsu spoke through the bathroom door. Happy only shrugged as he heard the running of water starting up.

**~Lucy~**

Lucy felt it was ages being held in a confinement cell. Sure she was used to this type of life, but it wasn't _her_ cell. Rather, a cell made for high ranking officials. With no windows and a door heavily guarded, there was a spacious bed and refreshments; to which, Lucy would have none of. Given her current predicament and her identity revealed, Lucy had found herself in a less than ideal situation. This 'Zeref' person was sinister. Simply after one conversation, Lucy feared that the man had something dangerous in store for her. He had the two attendants remove her clothing that they had just put on her and put her in something more revealing. A red, two piece outfit that revealed a generous amount of cleavage, shown off her skin and curves, and was much too short as well as tight. Lucy's hair hung freely and a strong collar wrapped around her neck as she was chained to one of the four bed posts by a decent length chain that she could move somewhat freely about. The chain allowed her to move around in the holding cell, but being chained was being chained no matter how one looked at it.

Lucy sat on the bed with her hands fiddling in anxiety. Her mind reeling over the dark man's conversation with her. Lucy got the distinct feeling that this 'Zeref' was more than trouble; that he could hurt anyone...maybe he was the one responsible for her tragic past? After all, Zeref seemed to know everything about her and wanted to harm her in every aspect of her being, and yet, she knew practically nothing about him. How could she defend herself against the man who held all the cards and weapons when only she had his mercy; when it became quite clear he would much rather have her suffering than her relief. Lucy shuddered as she remembered the veiled promise he made. All Lucy had ever done to this man was existed. She didn't know any other reasons to warrant his distain other than that.

Before another troubling thought surfaced to Lucy's rationalized fears, the opening of the cell door drew her attention quickly to it. Her heart dropped at the sight of a very formal looking Zeref with his two personal body guards. Lucy quickly stood and the chain rattled. Zeref looked smugly at Lucy in her new attire. "Well you certainly look as you should you filthy slave." his voice toyed with insults. Lucy couldn't help but flinch back under his disdainful gaze or from the words he delighted to insult her with. Lucy took note of the two guards. A male with wild black hair and cocky grin and a bored looking woman with deep set eyes and white hair. Lucy shifted nervously under their gazes.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't follow what is happening here..."

"Let me simplify it so even you can grip the concept. You do exactly as I say and I don't kill you. Got it?" Zeref stood before her and played with a strand of hair between his index finger and thumb. Lucy shuddered by the way he spoke. His tone light, but with contempt undertones. Zeref did not like her clearly; Lucy was quickly beginning to find out. "Cuff her. We are late as it is." Zeref stepped back to let his guard do as demanded. Lucy found shackles on her wrists and the tightening of the collar around her neck. Zeref stepped back smirking at Lucy's discomfort. "Yes, this will do nicely."

"Why..." Lucy shamefully kept her eyes on the ground and her voice small.

Zeref chuckled, "It isn't important why. Just know your family are solely responsible for your treatment. You deserve everything that is going to happen." Zeref scoff.

"Please, I don't understand...if I could only-"

"Only what? Know what it is exactly? Do you honestly think knowing will give you a chance to weasel your way out? That you could make me sympathize? Oh you pathetic, foolish girl. Your confusion and desperation only delights me further. I want to see more of confuse, sudden expression. All will be clear soon enough soon enough. Just be stupid and ignorant. Bring her." Zeref cruelly spoke despite his tone. Lucy felt her blood running cold which matched his gaze. The chains were jerked and she stumbled behind the guards while Zeref led the way to the mystery location.

Zeref and his guard never spared a glance at their slave in silk and chains. She might as well have been an animal for how she had been treated. Lucy was made to follow and without verbal protest. They went and stood by two elegant doors. Lucy could hear many voices as well the melody of music coming from beyond their sight. Zeref nodded to his two guards and handed off the chains over to the female. The pair remained stoic as they carried out their unspoken ruler's orders. Zeref slipped pasted the doors to join what Lucy had assumed was a party. She fidgeted slightly and shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously, 'Why was I brought here?' echoed the question in her mind.

Lucy felt as if she had been in that hall for ages, but as she began to really contemplate how far she could outrun the guards should she get out of these chains, the doors were swung wide open. Momentarily, Lucy was blinded by the light. As her eyes adjusted and refocused, her chains were suddenly pulled making her stumble after the guards. Lucy shuffled behind her two guards as she took in every detail of the room. Her senses were assaulted by delicious smells, beautiful melody of the background band, and the splendor of the ballroom. Hundreds of high ranking officials, important elite citizens, and even royalty from neighboring kingdoms were mingling in their best. Exquisite crystal diamond chandeliers hung overhead and the fine light architecture were the bones and flesh of this attractive ballroom. Lucy took it all in with widen eyes and slightly hanging open mouth; she was just surprised that all this time working in her bleak and bland world that there was something such magnificence right above her.

As the slave Princess was gawking around and being pressed forward, she had an inkling that she was being led towards her destination. It was becoming apparent that the mingling of the prestigious guests began to quiet as they couldn't look away from the striking lady in chains. Lucy returned back to her predicament when she felt the harsh tug on her chains that almost made her trip on her own bare feet. The female guard smirked as they continued their way. Lucy did her best to continue to follow from that point on and became more aware of the stares along with the whispers.

Lucy then spotted the cruel man up ahead through his guards. He was talking with someone while the pair were being surrounded by a circle of the most influential people of the kingdoms. Lucy saw them laughing. King Zeref sipping his drink in hand and looking genuinely kind towards the man he was discussing something humorous with. He looked warm and so inviting; a complete opposite of the impression she had gotten of him earlier when he acted so coldly. Then there was the man he was talking with. He had his back to her, but she could see his body was unperturbed and his arms crossed. His hair was the color of cherry blossoms when she was a small child and could remember her favorite type of flower from the gardens. From his stance, she could decipher that he really was built for fighting. He wore a similar outfit to that of King Zeref; just less formal.

As King Zeref saw his guards approaching with his gift, Lucy saw the return of that cruel smile as their eyes locked. Lucy felt her gut wretch in discouraging gloom. Something about the way he was looking at her made her want to run as far as she could from this room and this place, but most of all him. That ominous look that was intended for at her held a promise for terrible things in store for her future. Noticing the change in King Zeref's appearance, the man whom the king was talking to, turned and saw the striking girl. Lucy's breath was caught in her throat. She saw similar resemblances to Zeref's and this man's features, but that isn't what left her feeble.

The man was handsome. His deep green eyes bore into hers and he looked at her like she was the first star in the sky he had ever seen. For a moment the world became a far off faint noise around them and it was only them in the whole room. But that moment soon ended as Zeref stepped past the handsome man and obscure Lucy's view. The two broke their trance and looked to King Zeref. "Brother, who is this?" the man spoke taking his brother's side.

"This Natsu, is the surprise I was telling you about." Zeref smiled more maliciously directly at Lucy and she felt another sickening chill go through her. Without a word, the two guards, still holding the chains, side stepped and allowed Zeref to encircle the girl. By now there was a bigger audience and the handsome man named Natsu curiously watched his brother's odd behavior. As Zeref circled behind Lucy, she felt a sudden pain behind her back and her knees were assaulted by the man kicking her. She fell down letting out a cry of pain.

"What the hell Zeref!" Natsu shouted. Zeref put up a hand to stop Natsu from taking action. Lucy kept her head lowered. She was so foolish to forget her place as a slave. Forget by being distracted from her surroundings that she was a slave in a very dangerous situation. She had no idea if she would live to see the end of the day-or even the next five minutes in all honesty. The truth stung and with it Lucy felt the tears well up from this fact along with the pain in her back as well her knees.

"What you see before you Natsu is a traitor to our kingdom and more importantly our deceased Father."

"Traitor?" Natsu slowly spoke the word confused. "How can a beautiful girl in chains be a traitor to our Father?"

"Her being alive is the insulting threat Natsu."

"Explain." Natsu narrowed his eyes as the situation wasn't making sense, nor his brother's actions. Lucy dared not to move a single inch from her spot. She felt fist full of her hair yanking her face upwards towards Natsu and her tears fell even more freely. Natsu growled angrily, "Brother!"

"This filthy little vermin had been hiding in the mines for years-thirteen to be exact. She is the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia."

"The lost Princess that Father tried to kill?" Natsu blanched back in astonishment.

"One in the same. Filthy bitch has been hiding beneath our noses this whole time. She had become Father's obsession undoing Natsu." Natsu glared down at Lucy just as unkind as Zeref. Tears wouldn't stop falling from Lucy's orbs, but she did not make one sound. This was it. She was going to die. She was finally going to join her parents in the afterlife. It had been a rough and lonely life; perhaps the next one she will find her happiness once again. Lucy closed her eyes as it was the only thing she could do. She couldn't stomach seeing another unkind glare at her birth title.

"Why are you doing this Brother?" Lucy heard Natsu speak.

"Because she is your reward. We could take your sword and slice her pretty throat, or better yet you can slowly kill her by burning her alive." Zeref chuckled. Lucy trembled from the strain of the way he had her body at the odd angle; the weight down on her knees and the knowledge that they were so casual in discussing how she would be tortured by the presence of the crowd of people listening and watching. She felt so disgraced; so much so that the idea of suicide might be her only means of escaping whatever these two had planned to do.

"She is mine to do with as I wish?" Natsu's cold voice asked.

"Of course." Zeref chuckled.

"Then let her be my bed warmer."

"Well never thought you were into that, but I can see how effective your method is. Make sure you get your fill of her and should you get bored of the pathetic thing, be sure to include me in her disposal."

"Sure, why not." Natsu approached the girl as Zeref released her. Lucy did not have time to resume her slave stance as she felt Natsu's arms throw her on his shoulder. Lucy felt sick to her stomach. This man was going to violate her in unthinkable ways. She had to kill herself before he had the chance to. She would much rather be dead by her own hand than be subjected to a life of that nature. She attempted to struggle with tears falling even more harder now. Natsu tightened his grip on her and slipped out the side exit to not draw any more attention. Even though Lucy weakly struggled, she couldn't find her voice to scream. Once out of ear shot of any guards, the man still kept his grip, but he spoke, "Don't struggle. I am taking you somewhere safe." he whispered only enough so Lucy could hear. Immediately, she stopped flailing and decided to comply; she only prayed he didn't say that to placate her.

"Lucy felt him settle her back down on her feet. He was a good foot taller than her and he was much more handsome closer up. He studied her tear streaked features intensely. His eyebrows furrowed in deliberation and Lucy caught his sandalwood campfire scent. "Are you hungry?" he asked her with the warmth in his tone he had earlier. Lucy felt taken aback. This man held contempt in his eyes only moments ago and made a promise of raping her; suddenly now he made a complete opposite change of being kind to her and showing great concern for her appetite-who was this person?

"P-Please do-don't hurt m-me..." Lucy whimpered.

"I am not going to. I am going to remove your chains and collar, but I want you to come with me. I won't hurt you. I promise." Natsu swore with his straightforward conviction in his tone. Lucy looked at her trembling hands for a moment as she internally debated. Should she trust him? Was this a trap? Natsu stepped closer and removed the chains and collar. He let them hit the floor with a loud clang that echoed throughout the halls. He gently took her hands into his. "You're hands are cold. Here, let me warm them up." Natsu murmured. With his own magic, he laced his fingers with Lucy and heated his hands slightly as to not burn her. Lucy met his stare with her own perplexity.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you being so kind?"

"Why not? You know you are a weirdo right? Usually people say 'thank you' when someone does something nice for them." he smirked back at her. Heat flushed Lucy's cheek and focused her attention back to their intertwined fingers. "Do you trust me?" Natsu quietly asked. After a moment or two, Lucy nodded her head slightly. A authentic smile spread across Natsu's visage and letting go of one of her hands, he turned on his heel and took the lead to taking her somewhere Lucy hoped was safe. True to the attractive man's word, he took her back to his chambers. It was empty as Happy was still at the feast with the others. Natsu led Lucy in and made quick work into taking her into the kitchen to get her some refreshment. Shakily Lucy sat at his dining room table while he brought her leftovers from his lunch. She eyed the meal hungrily. She practically inhaled the simple meal when it was placed before her. Natsu only grinned. "Wow! You sure can eat! We should have an eating competition!"

Lucy paused mid-bite as she realized his words. Gulping her morsel she sat up fully. "F-forgive me, but anything tastes good after a day of no food and been eating gruel most of my life."

"Mostly gruel?"

"It is what we eat as slaves. Pretty vulgar stuff, but it gives us energy I suppose to get our work done."

"You know, I didn't know slaves had it bad here. My Brother is in charge of those matters." Natsu shrugged as he watched her eat normally.

"It's pretty awful, but I guess as slaves there are no rights."

"Hmm...Do you want a bath? your face is pretty ugly from crying." Natsu spoke bluntly. Lucy lowered her gaze. "S-Sorry...uhh I mean..Wait! That came out wrong!" Natsu felt himself panic at seeing the sad look return to her face. For some reason, he wanted to know how she looked smiling. Lucy raised her an eyebrow in confusion, but at least she wasn't wearing that same sad expression to Natsu's relief. "Just...the make-up doesn't suit you..."

"Oh..."

"Hurry up and eat alright?" Natsu stood up abruptly.

"Wh-where are you going?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"To get your bath and room ready?" he replied as if it was the most normal response in the world.

"But you said you were going to...you know..." Lucy trailed off.

"Warm my bed? Well duh, you gotta pre-warm it by adding the warmers under it every night duh." Natsu grinned wider and Lucy felt the world shift.

"Pre-warm...Wait, as in...not sleep with you?" she blurted out.

"Why would you sleep with me? I have a guest room, which I guess is now your room huh?" Lucy felt beyond surprised. Either this man was dense or extremely cleaver. Regardless, Lucy wanted to cry in happiness. She was safe. She would live to see tomorrow. She wasn't going to be tortured or used or humiliated. "Oh no! Stop crying! Come on!" Natsu panicked as tears once again fell unreservedly from Lucy's deep set orbs. He felt his stomach clench awkwardly at the sight of the falling apart girl sitting at his dining room table.

"I-I- am s-so-sorry!" Lucy blubbered. Natsu felt on edge as he had no clue how to make her stop crying and much less of what he did to cause her to start again. The door to the suite burst opened.

"Natsu! Why'd you leave me alone?" cried out the blue furred companion. Happy burst through and came to the sight of the crying girl and an uncomfortable Natsu. "Natsu, why do have a weird girl crying in our home?"

"Uh she belongs to me as my personal servant or something?" Natsu shrugged. "Happy help me calm her or something!" Natsu begged.

"Uhhh hug her? Girls are weird! I know! Offer her your fish!" Happy spoke with unquestionable certainly.

"She isn't a cat; you sure that will work?" Natsu asked franticly.

"Maybe?" Happy shrugged.

"Uh Luigi, you wanna fish or something?" Natsu weakly asked.

"N-no...I...I...am just happy..." Lucy sniffled.

"Hi Happy! I am named Happy too!" Happy climbed the table and pat her head.

"Her name isn't Happy, it's Luigi!" Natsu corrected. "She's Princess of the Hearthorse Kingdom or something."

"P-Princess L-Lucy..." Lucy sniffled and used her napkin to wipe her face.

"Natsu you didn't know her name?"

"You didn't either!" Natsu shouted back.

"May I use your bath...?" Lucy asked softly.

"Aye!" Happy spoke in Natsu's place. After food and a long bath later, Lucy changed into oversize clothes due to that only being available that Natsu could give her. Lucy emerged fresh and renewed from the royal bathroom. She crept down the hall towards the two lowered voices coming from the dining room. She heard Natsu and the blue exceed cat talking in their hushed tones. Lucy had never seen an animal quite like the blue exceed.

"So that is what happened. My Brother looked nuts Happy. He wanted to kill her."

"But she never did anything wrong. It was her parents if I understand. So why does he want her dead?"

"Dunno...better question is why Dad wanted to. She looks like she couldn't hurt anyone."

"Maybe we should ask her?"

"Maybe after a few days. I think she needs to rest-UH HELLO!" Natsu caught sight of Lucy eavesdropping and sat ram rod straight looking guilty and nervous. Lucy jumped slightly at being caught and backing up.

"Don't scare her Natsu!" Happy scolded him.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Natsu defended.

"Come with me Lucy. I'll show you to your room." Happy floated over to her.

"I really do get my own room?"

"Of course!" he smiled warmly at her.

"O-Okay..." Lucy shyly accepted. Natsu watched Happy disappear with the strange girl towards the second spare room since Happy occupied the first. Natsu used his sensitive hearing to listen in on Happy's conversation with Lucy. He noticed that the girl didn't say much and only agreed in short, one answered responses. There was something intriguing about her and there was only one thing he knew for certain; he wanted to see her smile.


	5. Fire In Your Heart Is Out-Chapter Five

_Author's Note: Welcome to another chapter everyone! My goodness it has been a week! I had to work during Thanksgiving and oh man what a week it was. Anyway I won't get into the craziness of my week, but rather I got ahead some in writing this story! I had Thanksgiving Dinner yesterday, so I wasn't able to type up the chapter until earlier today. But the important thing is that the chapter is typed up and ready for everyone to enjoy! _

_Thank you so much for your reviews! I am just floored every time I wake up and new people have read my story and even more so when I get new reviews! I think I squeal in happiness every time I read something some of you have written and the praise I have. So thank you all so much! Please continue to support me as we make our journey together! I hope you enjoy this chapter too as I made it extra long again! This is just a thank you for all your kind words and your questions about where I am going with this story._

_So without anymore further things to say, the song for this chapter is "Wonderwall" the cover by Ed Sheeran. I felt it befitted the chapter and if you want, please pull up the song to listen while you read. I think you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Happy reading everyone!_

Fire In Your Heart Is Out

~Chapter Five~

**~Next Morning~**

Lucy slept in the next morning. The blue exceed Happy had shown her, her new accommodations. It was several worlds apart from her cell. Instead of dirt floors, the floors were replaced with beautiful wood. In place of a cot, there was a full size, lavish bed with actual bedding. A separate, but much smaller bathroom was attached to the room as well. The room was at least five times the size of her old cell. There was even a large window and an empty closet. Light poured into the room through the sheer curtains. For the first time since the tender age of five, Lucy face scrunched up at the exposure. She was tangled up in the bedding as the offensive light fell on her face by peeking through the curtains.

Scrunching her face, Lucy's eyes fluttered open to see her room better and the light coming from the window. Her amber orbs were groggy and blinked several times to clear her eyes from its sleepiness. The light was piercing and it took a long while for her to adjust to the blindness. And when she did, she couldn't help but let out a smile. It was the sun; the beautiful, glorious, haven't-felt-its-warmth-in-thirteen-years sun. The blankets fell to her lap and she sat up glancing around her room.

'I have a bed, an actual bed! There's even a closet and a real bathroom!' Lucy gingerly climbed out of the warmth of her bed and shivered under the assault of the chill in her room despite the warm sun coming in from the window. 'What time is it? Well if there is such a thing as time?' Lucy thought standing up. Her long shirt hanged low past her knees and was baggy, she felt as if she was swimming inside it, but at least it covered her. After using the restroom and cleaning herself best as she could by combing her fingers through her tangled hair and making a makeshift braid. Lucy cleaned her face and when she looked in the mirror and saw that she was at least presentable, she left timidly the safety of her room and ventured towards the living area first. Lucy was greeted by Happy sitting lazily while eating fish and reading a book. Hearing Lucy cautiously coming down the hall, the exceed perked up.

"Luigi!" he called gleefully.

"Um it's Lucy.." Lucy corrected.

"Whatever! Good morning!" the exceed paid no mind and Lucy could only sigh at the ignorance of the cat.

"Good morning Happy." she offered to move on with the conversation in hopes to avoid further argument of the topic in regards of her name's pronunciation.

"How did you sleep? It must have been rough cause you talk a lot and snore!" the cat snickered.

"I-I do not!" Lucy blanched back.

"Yeah, you called for your Mom a lot." Happy spoke without shame. Lucy felt the sudden heat on her cheeks and couldn't help but look away. Happy paid no mind as he prattled on about his morning, that is until Lucy interrupted him about Prince Natsu's whereabouts. "Oh Natsu? He is training with his squad, but he left me in charge! Since you are his servant, you will be doing all my chores! He told me to help you go over what to do and what you will be expected to do." Happy spoke matter-of-factly.

"May I sit?" Lucy asked.

"Sure! And after we talk, I'll give you a tour." Happy nodded. Lucy took her seat on the luxurious sofa next to the exceed. "We had your dress cleaned. I put it in your closet. Natsu told me to have someone make you clothes." Happy munched on his fish.

"That is kind of him."

"I just figured he didn't want to see you naked. You look weird for a girl." Happy shrugged. Lucy abruptly felt the sudden urge to want to hit the insulting creature. But years of dealing with inhuman conditions gave her a tolerance of a saint; but this cat was already walking on thin ice if he didn't quit with the underhanded remarks.

"Well I am grateful all the same..." Lucy muttered.

"Well anyway, your job Lucy is to cook our meals and do the daily cleaning like laundry, dishes, dusting, making the bed, tidying up, sweeping..." the cat went down the endless list and Lucy felt her head swirling. Most of the things he driveled on about Lucy had not a notion idea of what it meant or how to accomplish them.

"I-I can't..." Lucy whispered.

"That is okay! That is what I am here for! I will teach you everything!" Happy smiled and Lucy felt the sigh of relief. The blue creature maybe blunt, ignorant, and insulting but he was at least willing to help her and he was kinder to her than all the people she had interacted living in the mines. How bad could the cat really be?

"At least I have you Happy to help me, I think I'll be alright." Lucy smiled.

"Well it isn't that hard. Any moron can do it." Happy snickered. Lucy felt her face fall to one of a deadpan expression as she took back any kind thought of hope about his feline she previously had. He was a dick. Willing self control to not retort back, Lucy forced herself to stand up.

"I should get changed and get to work."

"You aren't hungry?"

"I am allowed to eat?" Lucy asked bewildered; as if the concept was something she had a choice over.

"Wow, Natsu wasn't kidding. You really are a weirdo." Happy tilted his head.

"I am not weird! You are a talking cat lecturing me about a slave's duties! If anything you are the weird one!" Lucy puffed her cheeks and finally lost her self control .

"There is nothing weird about me! I am the normal one! Besides you just cry and ask ridiculous questions!" Happy shot back.

"Do you even know what a slave is?" Lucy folded her arms annoyed.

"Of course I do! A slave is someone who cries and yells at me!" Happy screech back. Lucy couldn't help but cover her face with her palm. She couldn't really understand how this new world she was thrown into worked, but clearly got the hint that it was nothing like the cells. After taking a deep breath, Lucy sat close to Happy once more.

"Happy, I am sorry I got cross with you. It seems we don't understand each other well; so let's start over?" Lucy offered the first apology.

"I understand fine, you are the one who doesn't!" Happy folded his paws. Lucy refrained from getting up and walking away. This cat was going to be her only saving grace and if she was going to survive with her duties, she was going to need to learn everything she could from him. So she opted for a different approach.

"I cry a lot because bad things happened to me." Lucy voiced. This peaked Happy's interest as he looked at her through his peripheral vision.

"Can't be that bad."

"Maybe not to you, but to me, my whole life has been living in fear. Yesterday was the first time I slept in a warm bed since I was very small." Lucy fondly smiled.

"Where did you sleep before?" Happy faced her now curious.

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell Prince Natsu?"

"Can't do that! Natsu is my best friend." Happy shook his head.

"Well...can you promise not to give all the details unless he asks?"

"I can try."

"Good enough." Lucy sighed. Already this conversation was leaving her emotionally drained, but she needed to make this connection. Lucy sat with Happy and began to recount important parts, as well as aspects of her life. By the end of it, Happy was curled up in her lap, clinging to her and trying not to cry.

"Why would anyone do that...?"

"I don't know, but I am really lucky to end up here and to have met you and Prince Natsu. There are others who aren't as fortunate and I count my blessings. So...will you help me?"

"Yes!" the exceed exclaimed without hesitation.

"Let me change and I will learn everything you wanted to teach me."

"I'll teach you how to cook first!" Happy smiled with misty eyes.

"Thank you Happy." Lucy kissed the top of his head and cuddled him close. From that moment on, Happy taught Lucy her duties and Lucy had proven to be a quick learner. She absorbed Happy's teachings and applied her own method when confident in her ability to complete each task on her own. Happy had become quite attached to the new addition to their home. He would have conversations with her, followed her around, and take frequent naps in her room. Lucy always had fresh fish waiting for him for every meal and would spoil him with ear scratches and warm milk. Natsu took become aware of their closeness, but did not interfere. He liked that Happy had someone to talk to and be taken care of while he was on missions.

Natsu also liked to watch Lucy. For some reason, unknown to him, he liked to watch her work and he really liked when she laughed at Happy's bad jokes. Lucy proved to be more helpful than he originally thought. She kept the place more organized than before, always had meals-especially his favorite already prepared for when he returned, and she had a list every few days ready for him to take to the guards so his room was never lacking in food or other items such as cleaning or clothes he needed.

More often than not, for the past month, Natsu had found more than one excuse to hover around his own suite. Sure he still went on his mission when he was summoned by his brother to go on, but when he had no responsibilities, Natsu would be relaxing around his suite with Happy and Lucy. In addition for unfamiliar explanations, Natsu found himself always teasing or conversing with the former heir of the long gone Heartfilia kingdom. He liked it when she pretended to not be insulted when he made a wisecrack at her expenses or watching her face change to curious concentration when she was in deep thought about something, or how he loved watching her smile. There was certainly something about the way that when she smiled that left a warmth in him that he hadn't felt before or when her hair seemed to shimmer in the sunlight that, that is when he felt it reminded him the light on top of the water of a beautiful setting sun he would see on his travels. Natsu supposed that is what Lucy was; sunlight. She was warm, but shiny like the stars. Happy, discretely on several occasions, teased Natsu in claiming he liked her and was turning into a pervert. Natsu would sputter and turn a shade of pink that would rival his own hair color; but he never did claim that Happy was incorrect in his accusations.

Natsu, aside from just watching Lucy, also provided her with things a typical servant wouldn't, nor shouldn't get. Lucy, aside from getting her own room and private bath, was also given various clothes, beauty products such as shampoos and sweet scented oils, and allowed to ask for anything to clean within the suite. Natsu couldn't deny any of Lucy's request; not that he wanted to. He liked hearing her soft singing when she was thinking no one was around to hear, or how she flitted around the kitchen in preparing one of his choice meals. Yes, Lucy was a joy Natsu had found, but she was also a perplexing mystery.

A month had passed since the three had lived together and fallen into routine. On any typical day, without missions or obligations, Natsu would have his meals prepared and leave for most of the morning for training with his squad while Lucy, under Happy's instruction, would complete her morning chores. Natsu would have lunch, prepared by Lucy, and would either take his nap or meditate with Happy while Lucy did her afternoon chores and work on a specifically challenging cleaning task such as deep cleaning the kitchen, making a list of supplies, or washing all the windows and glass. After dinner, Lucy would draw Natsu his bath and clean up her mess. After bathing and dessert, Natsu and Happy would have a relaxing hour together while Lucy prepared everything for morning breakfast before turning in for the night.

There were variations of how the day's events would go, but Natsu did find himself having plenty of conversations with Lucy, and sometimes, with Happy, would pull harmless pranks. The best prank by far was rearranging the whole kitchen, but being chased by Lucy who was wielding a wooden spoon was almost worth the lecture she gave. For a month since Lucy had moved in, everything was so peaceful and the topic about why Lucy was made to live with Happy and Natsu never needed to be brought up. It was until one afternoon that Lucy purposefully finished with her chores early and had a delicious smelling stew simmering slowly on the stove that Lucy, in her small attempt at bravery, had decided to interrupt Natsu and Happy's meditation session. Wiping her hands on her apron, Lucy stepped out of the kitchen and found Natsu stretching his arms above his head as he was coming out of his peace like state. He was wiping the mist in his eyes as he caught sight of Lucy lingering in the kitchen entrance doorway. Happy hadn't moved from his spot from the couch. His, one of many, attempts to meditate had always led him into a deep sleep.

"I-I hope I am not disturbing you..." Lucy tried to make her intrusion light hearted, but it came off as nervous as she had felt. Natsu raised an eyebrow at Lucy's sudden odd behavior.

"Um...not really?" Natsu spoke picking himself off the ground and stretching his stiff back out.

"Ah..well um, would you mind if we talked at the table a moment?" Lucy awkwardly requested. She felt so nervous under Natsu's quizzical stare.

"Uh sure weirdo." Natsu affectionately called her by his nickname that he knew got under her skin according to Happy; however, she hadn't even risen to the bait he set, but rather focused on following him to the dining room table. Natsu observed she was wearing one of her simpler dresses she was fond of: a soft blue dress with bodice top and three-quarter sleeves with a white apron tied around her middle. She word her black flats and her hair tied back into simple pigtails. She took a seat across from him as he watched her nervous fiddling with her fingers in her lap. She looked incredibly uneasy, almost guilty. 'But why?' he pondered internally as he couldn't seem to catch Lucy's gaze.

Lucy, steeling her resolve, firmly locked her eyes with his. For a moment, Natsu found it hard to breathe, much less think. She was captivating and her eyes were focused solely on him. He dared not to want her to ever look away, nor look at anyone else with those deep amber orbs. A possessive part of him snarled at the thought of anyone but him holding her gaze. Then, all at once, the feeling past and left an unsettling confusion in its wake. Since when was he that possessive over anything than Happy or his kingdom or even his brother? Natsu had no time to ponder as Lucy cleared her throat to regain his attention that seemed to have wandered off in his own reverie.

"I-I have a request. I want to know if there was anything I could do to earn something." Lucy worked to keep her tone affirmative, but all Natsu could hear was how adorable she came off attempting to try negotiating formally. He folded his arms and watched her with amused with his smug smile that Lucy had come to find she was addicted to seeing.

"Oh really now? I think this is the first time you had come to me to ask for something personal. What is it exactly you want?"

"Pen and parchment." Lucy quickly responded. Natsu looked back curiously at her. This was not something he was expecting; such a small, insignificant request. 'Why would she want something so simple?'

"That is an odd request. What could you possibly want with that?" Natsu bluntly responded.

"It isn't important." Lucy defended and avoided his eyes. Natsu's raised eyebrow returned at Lucy's suspicious behavior.

"Guess you don't need it then." he shrugged and stood to leave.

"Wait!" Lucy suddenly begged. Her hand latched out and grabbed his wrist. Natsu turned and gazed at her. For a moment, they locked eyes until a blush filled Lucy's cheeks. She quickly let him go as if his hand caught on fire. Lucy looked away as if she had got caught stealing something from the cookie jar. "M-My apologies Prince Natsu. I was being to-too bold and asked to m-much." Lucy spoke to the floor where her eyes transfixed on the ground.

"Weirdo, just tell me why you want pen and paper so badly? You aren't going to draw weird pictures are you?" he chuckled.

"What?! No! I...I write stories alright!" Lucy dared to look at him directly with discomfiture.

"Stories? You know how to write?" Natsu asked with surprised laced in his tone.

"Yes. I learned to write at a young age and through talking with other slaves. I...I used to write stories to get through the years."

"Where are you other stories now?" Natsu asked genuinely curious now.

"Probably hidden or long gone. I mean my cell has probably been stripped for the next occupant." Lucy shrugged as he let go of his wrist and sat back feeling ashamed for acting the way she was.

"Then, where did you hide them?" Natsu's curiosity got the better of him.

"Why does it matter to you? I won't tell anyone because maybe they will stay hidden and some poor prisoner having a rough day might discover y stories and that might be the only thing that will get them through the day." Lucy softly smiled and Natsu found himself being drawn in by the way she spoke and looked. Just her explaining herself gave him a small insight on how deeply Lucy's personality really went. She was kind and considerate when she had no real reason to be. And she may seem timid around him, but she still braved a negative reaction to ask for something she probably already have rights to, but she didn't need to know that.

"Hmmm, well I suppose if you wish to waste your work like that, I will have no choice but to let you. However, I will take your request into consideration." Lucy felt her hopes drop. She had heard that excuse many of times before and she didn't have to be a mind reader to know the outcome of that consideration.

"Never mind Prince Natsu. It was just a silly request. Please don't pay any mind to it." Lucy back pedal.

"Hey! I'd-" Natsu never gotten a chance to finish his sentence before Lucy was gone to answer the intruding knock at the main entrance door. Natsu stared at where her form was quickly retreating and sighed. Lucy led the messenger in and then disappeared to the haven of the kitchen leaving an annoyed Natsu in her absence.

"Really? You couldn't come at a better time?" the dragon Prince snapped. The messenger shifted on his feet nervously at the dragon Prince's anger.

"M-my apologies for the interruption, but I was sent on a somewhat urgent matter sire. Your Brother requests your presence immediately." the guard quickly disclosed the meaning of his visit.

"Never seen you before."

"I-I'm new. Freshly trained for the position sire." the guard offered.

"Uh huh, right well, how soon he wants me?"

"'Immediately', were his words."

"Right...well that is new, but whatever. I suppose. I guess I'll follow you out." Natsu stole a glance to the kitchen. Something didn't sit right about leaving things as they were, but that same something told him that Lucy was closed off once more and pushing her might make that permanent. Without a farewell to his live in servant, Natsu followed the messenger out as they made their way towards where his brother was waiting. Natsu was escorted to one of Zeref's favorite meeting rooms. He had to wait outside as the messenger guard went in to inform Zeref that his brother was waiting outside per the ruler's request. Within moments, Zeref had disbursed his current meeting and the doors opened to let those appointed as Zeref's high council to file out of the room. Odd looks and half hearted greetings were given to Natsu as they passed by him. Unsure of what to make of the questionable council members, Natsu didn't look into the matter any further, but instead walked into the room after the messenger side stepped to allow him access. Natsu found his brother Zeref standing with his back to him gazing out the large bay window that had the capital city skyline. The afternoon sun was high and the light shown him, but towards the entrance where Natsu stood, the light did not reach. Half light and half dark depending.

Hearing his brother enter and the meeting doors closed, Zeref turned and saw Natsu taking a seat. Zeref walked over to his brother. "Thank you for meeting me so soon. I am sure you are busy enjoying your time off with your new pet, but I assure this matter is of great importance." Zeref walked from his spot to join Natsu at the table.

"Must be. So what's going on? Gotta be another important mission for me?" Natsu folded his arms with a bored expression on his face.

"Something like that." Zeref softly smiled.

"Lemme guess, you got some deep undercover mission complete with gaining intelligence and overthrowing evil leaders?" Natsu chuckled.

"Well more personal mission than that, but it is close enough." Zeref dryly chuckled. This sent a red flag for Natsu and it peaked his curiosity.

"How personal?"

"Natsu, I need to discuss with you your future of our kingdom. We need to expand it and not by a means of war, but of peaceful measures."

"Such as negotiation?" Natsu asked.

"Sort of. To put it bluntly, since there is no easy way of saying this, but your future as in you take a bride."

"Wait! You want me to get married to a mate?!" Natsu felt floored at the thought of him being a mate to anyone. The picture of Levy and Gajeel and how Gajeel was devoted to Levy made his skin crawl. He did not want to ever be like Gajeel. He was too wild, too free, and too young to even consider taking a bride of any kind. Why in the world would Zeref even consider this crazy form to expand their empire?

"Well Natsu, it's quite simple, you will marry a Princess as there are plenty for our allied kingdoms to choose from. I will even let you choose the one off the list of possible candidates. Please use your best judgment in choosing the best Princess with much to offer our kingdom."

"Zeref, Brother, you cannot be seriously considering this. I don't want to settle down with anyone!" Natsu protested standing up. For some reason this didn't sit well with him. Arranged marriages happen all the time and marriages solidifying times, especially in the royal realm, to expand the empires and strengthen ties. But as Natsu's mind raced because of the idea of taking a mate, only one face came to mind and Natsu had to shake his head to rid the thought of golden locks and warm amber eyes.

"Brother, I know you aren't comfortable with the idea of taking a bride, but it is for the betterment of our kingdom and our house. Surely even you can understand that."

"Then why don't you get married!" Natsu snapped.

"Because I am King and not ready to sire an heir quite ye. All I am saying is that look into courting some allied Princesses to consider wedding one of them and having their lands join ours. Can't you at least give the matter some thought before you turn it down? After all, we all make sacrifices or have you learned nothing that Father taught us?" Zeref used his last trump card. Natsu's reaction was as Zeref planned. A look of hurt rippled over Natsu's features whenever someone mentioned their beloved parent. Throwing a low comment towards Natsu pretty much 'sealed the deal' in layman's terms. Out of the pair of brothers, Natsu was far more closer to Igneel than Zeref ever was and when his untimely passing came, Natsu took it far worse than anyone expected. Natsu looked from Zeref as he abruptly stood.

"I will think about it." was all Natsu spoke and turned his back to his brother to quickly walk towards the exit.

"Thank you Natsu. I know this isn't an easy task, but Father and I know you will do the right thing for not only our kingdom, but also our family. Don't take too long to think about this as I wish to hear your answer soon." Zeref did not move from his spot on the elongated table. Natsu did not reply as his only response was the slamming of the doors behind him in his haste to escape from his brother and those words at his back.

Natsu could not be found for several hours. When his mind was in disarray, Natsu found solace at his thinking spot. A place his father used to take him and Zeref to fish. Fishing was never much of Zeref's forte and long forgotten about the spot. Natsu kept it as his own thinking spot and only brought the few he cared the most to share its whereabouts. Natsu fished until the sun had long been set and the stars above provided beautiful, serene light as Natsu sat quietly on the banks and fished with his mind in deep thought. He kept playing the orders that Zeref had in mind for him and looked for any angle to fight against it, or have Zeref return to his senses and be rational. However, no matter how Natsu approached the subject in his mind, Zeref was well within his rights to ask this of Natsu; he just didn't have to be thrilled about it. When his mind went over his options of possible allied candidates, none of them seemed to measure up to the one person that kept popping up in his mind and that had made Natsu seem to question his sanity that much more.

Without meaning to their past month, Natsu had developed a sort of 'soft spot' for the servant that lived with him and Happy. Before he knew it, his mind drifted to all the qualities he lov-liked about her. Such as her melodic laugh when Happy made a bad joke or how her face would soften when she appeared in deep thought about something pleasant when she was alone and thought no one was watching. Natsu settled his pole in its resting spot as he laid back with his arms behind his head and gazed up at the stars. Lucy was such an odd creature and he hadn't crossed anything quite like her before. She was kind when she had no reason to be and she was compassionate in her daily chores as she was beautiful in the way she moved or the way she simply carried herself. Natsu's thoughts surrounding the striking girl hadn't began to become aware of the quiet footsteps entering the hidden oasis, nor smelled the familiar scent of someone settling next to him and mimicking his physical position.

Soft and young dark oak eyes peered at him through the corner of her eyes as she watched Natsu stare out into the night sky in profound deliberation. "Something must have happened, huh?" the cute voice decided to pull Natsu out of the blue and peered next to the voice that was responsible. Wendy smiled shyly up at him from her spot on the ground beside him.

"Wendy! You scared me! What are you even doing here?" Natsu asked shocked.

"I should be the one asking you the same thing. Happy's been worried about you, you know? No one has seen you in hours." Wendy sat up on her elbows studying Natsu's turned away gaze.

"Had some thinking to do. Geez, I leave for a couple hours and everyone flips out..." Natsu trailed off.

"Well usually when you do that, something always is set on fire or something gets destroyed. But you did have Happy worried. He came to me to come get you." Wendy softly smiled.

"Why didn't he come? He knows this place as much as you do?" Natsu looked a little confused when he turned his attention back towards his younger cousin.

"Figured if you were angry, you wouldn't take it out on me." Wendy giggled.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Awe come on! I ain't that bad! Besides, Gajeel makes a much worse mess than I do! Why am I the only one getting all the credit here?" Wendy let out a laugh at Natsu's expense.

"Your whole squad is pretty bad about destroying things." Wendy snickered. Natsu sat up crossing his legs and folding his arms. He scowled half heartedly at the giggling, pint size air dragon Princess.

"You finished yet? I would like to get back to my fishing." he grumbled.

"Don't you mean sulking?" Wendy slyly giggled.

"I am not sulking!" Natsu defended.

"Looks like it to me."

"Well I am not!" Natsu hotly replied.

"Alright fine, fine, you aren't sulking. But what are you doing anyways?" Wendy turned the tabled back around on her hot headed cousin.

"I'm driving a unicorn to Narnia. What does it look like-don't you dare say sulking!" Natsu rudely interjected his own sentence at Wendy's rolling eyes.

"Seriously Natsu, why have you been gone for hours?" her tone and expression softened to a concern look.

"It's grown up stuff kid. You wouldn't really understand until you are much older."

"That's not very fair. I listen to you all the time. I can at least hear what is bothering you and try to understand. Don't shut me out too..." Wendy concerned expression turned to one of hurt. Not being able to resist her look, Natsu sighed heavily. He regained his previous position and focused back on the stars.

"Zeref wants me to marry." There was a moment of silence until Wendy snorted.

"That's it?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry...just that getting married isn't the worst thing."

"He wants me to marry for land and profit expansion, not because I want to or found someone I might like to settle down with." Natsu sighed heavily. There was another long pause before Wendy spoke.

"Well, is there someone you might like?" Natsu's cheek heated which didn't go unnoticed by the sky bluenette.

"I can't say for certain." Natsu cleared his throat suddenly as it had become oddly dry for some reason.

"Uh huh, well if there is, you should court them. How long do you have to decide?" Wendy pressed on.

"It isn't as simple as that. Zeref wants someone with land and wealth. She doesn't have either."

"Oh so there _is_ someone." Wendy smile turned smug.

"Look, I don't really know what it is, but I think about her a lot and she is weird, like extremely weird, and she makes me feel weirder and I can't really put it into words."

"Well, who is she?"

"I can't say...it can't get out. Zeref will kill her..." Natsu closed his eyes.

"Wait, is this the Lost Princess Happy has been talking to Carla about?" Natsu reopened his eyes and from what Wendy could see from his expression, she knew she was correct.

"No way...YOU GOTTA LET ME MEET HER! I want to meet her Natsu!" Wendy sat up earnestly.

"What? No! Look we aren't-"

"Oh yes we are! I want to meet the Lost Princess and you should! I'll see if she likes you without her knowing!"

"Kid, I explained this, I can't marry her!"

"Why? She is a Princess."

"Well not anymore. Something happened and she is a servant now. She has nothing to offer."

"That's mean Natsu. Just because she doesn't have land or money doesn't mean she stops being a Princess or have anything to offer. Besides, when has anything every stopped you from getting you something you wanted? If you like her then win her, but don't stop yourself because of what Zeref orders. You have a right to your own happiness no matter who or what it is." Wendy spoke sternly. Natsu looked at Wendy bewildered as the words he needed to hear came from her.

"Since when did you grow up?" he whispered.

"Hey! I am grown up!" she pouted as they both stood up. Natsu patted the top of her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Well thanks kid."

"So do I get to at least meet her?"

"I'll ask her. After all, it isn't me you have to convince."

"So...can I ask her?"

"I'll ask her tonight and give you an answer tomorrow." Natsu dusted himself off. Wendy watched him gather his belongings as she waited for him. Then, in comforting ambiance, both headed back towards the palace; both laughing and making jokes. Somehow, Natsu felt lighter and she couldn't wait to get home to both Happy and Lucy.


	6. Your Lucky Star- Chapter 6

_Author's Note: -is sitting and looking at my hands- To sum up my week, more specifically, my Saturday night into my Sunday morning; just heartbreaking, absolutely heartbreaking. Again can't give details but there is a reason this chapter is too long. I need sleep and I need to just finish crying out in the safety of my room just what the hell I experience at my job. It is not easy and I know it won't get any easier. I just have to remember I can't save them all, but those who I am a part of, I can help them in some way or shape._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, those reviews got me through this trying week and helped me to squeeze another chapter out. I love hearing your thoughts and your excitement for my work. It means a lot to me; more than you all know from what I have said but pretty sure everyone gets the idea right? Regardless, just wanted to continue to give my thanks for your support. I find I need it now most days than not._

_The song for this chapter is Satellite by Ocean Lab feat Above and Beyond. I felt it was befitting with the chemistry between the characters and hope that you enjoy the work I poured my soul into. Please give it a listen while you read and please let me know what you all think. Enjoy!_

Your Lucky Star, Your Singing Satellite

~Chapter Six~

Lucy was more than thankful that the messenger had shown up when he had. She felt so degraded having to resort to begging the man whom helped her when he had no right to for asking him for anything. She was too much into his debt and maybe he would punish her for even daring to be so bold as to ask. Hearing him leave the suite, Lucy let out the breath she had been holding. Thankfully, Happy was napping, so that gave Lucy time to finish her chores and then hide herself away in the safety of her own room. Lucy had followed the example of the blue Exceed and ended up falling asleep. It was until twilight light filtered through her curtains that Lucy stirred from her slumber by paw prints shaking her cheek.

"Come on Lucy! Please stop talking in your sleep and wake up! It's important!" came the urgent plea from the Exceed in her bed. Hearing the desperation in his tone made Lucy open her eyes and focus fully on what was around her. She saw Happy sitting in her bed with such a worried expression.

"Wh-What is it Happy?" she yawned sleepily.

"It's terrible!"

"Huh? What is terrible?" Lucy swiftly sat up.

"Natsu! He hasn't come back and no one has seen him!" Happy panicked. Easily Lucy let out a sigh of relief. The Exceed had been prone to alarm if Natsu had gone on a mission without him; or several hours without letting the Exceed knew where he was going or when he would be back. Lucy smiled softly down at the worried creature.

"It's going to be alright little guy, Natsu went to a meeting to his Brother when he called one. I am sure it is running longer than it needs to be."

"But the meeting ended hours ago! Someone came and asked if Natsu was here!" Happy looked even more concerned.

"Hmmm, that is odd. Usually he comes back here..." Lucy mused.

"Exactly! I went to look for him, but no one knows where he went! I even have Carla looking for him!" Happy curled into Lucy's lap as she tenderly petted his head. The contact seemed to soothe the distraught creature.

"I know you are worried Happy, but Natsu wouldn't leave without at least telling you." Lucy soothingly spoke using the tone her Mother used on her when she was small.

"But he's done this before."

"Maybe, but I think when he has, there has always been good reasons for him to do it Happy, Natsu will show up when he shows up. Best thing you can do is have a big smile for when he does return and welcome him back."

"I guess..."

"I know. You have your friend and maybe the whole palace looking for him again right?" Happy gave a thoughtful nod. "Well alright then, so the best thing to do in these kinds of situations is to wait it out right?" Lucy watched Happy's anxious expression began to fade away.

"Can you give me some fish Lucy? I am kinda hungry." Happy's stomach growled as if on cue. Lucy let out a soft laugh.

"You are most definitely a cat."

"I am an Exceed!"

"Cat, Exceed, all I know is you love fish and will eat us all out of it." Lucy stretched with her arms above her head as Happy stared up at her from her lap.

"Fish...fish...that's it! I know where Natsu is!" Happy exclaimed. Lucy raised an eyebrow peering back down at the furry creature sitting up in her lap.

"Really now? How do you know where he is?"

"Because he is at our secret base! He is probably getting us fish because we are running out!" Happy smiled proudly as he thought he had just figured out the world's hardest puzzle. Lucy reached down and ruffled his fur as she could only shake her head.

"Whatever you say cat."

"Exceed!" Happy grumbled. Regardless of the petty discussion on his species, Happy seemed fairly certain at this point he knew where his partner was and held no fear nor anxiety in his demeanor.

"Well then, I think the best thing to do is wait for him to return and have a warm smile to greet him. And if he has fish, perhaps it is best we get dinner prepared and dessert?" Lucy cradled Happy in her arms and gotten up from the bed. Happy let Lucy carry him towards the kitchen and be placed on a chair at the table. Lucy grabbed her ribbon and tired her hair back while tying her apron around her middle. After washing her hands and his paws, Happy and Lucy went to work preparing the meal. As Happy and Lucy worked together, the entire suite was filled with delicious smells and the warmth Lucy had brought since the first day of living together. Between Happy and her, they began to sing and dance to a merry tune she had taught the Exceed. It was starting to get fully dark when Lucy notice the sound of the front entrance door opening to signal someone's return home. Happy, hearing the door open flew out of the kitchen as Lucy was removing the pie from the oven. Smudges of flour were on her apron and cheeks. Her hair was in a messy bun, but at bright smile lit up her face. Lucy grabbed a towel to wipe her hands after setting the pie n the cooling rack. She could hear the banter coming from the living area of Happy scolding whom she assumed was Natsu. Lucy's suspicions were confirmed as she walked out to see him setting down his tackle box and his fish filled pail. He was handing Happy his prize of the biggest fish he had caught; in which, Happy squealed in delight.

"Figured you needed more fish since I saw you eating the last one yesterday." Natsu grinned at his furry best friend.

"Thank you Natsu!" Happy exclaimed with a mouthful of fish.

"Welcome home Prince Natsu." Lucy spoke warmly as she appeared at the entrance of the kitchen with the towel in her hands. Natsu turned and faced her.

"Good to be home Luce. Mind making the fish I caught?" he picked up the pail of cleaned fish for her to take after handing it over to her when she stepped closer.

"Any particular way you wish me to prepare it?"

"Your favorite dish Luce." his smile widened as their fingers briefly touched. Natsu's gaze was solely on her as the image from earlier popped back into his mind. Under the intense stare, Lucy felt the pink tint in her cheeks matching his hair. Happy, whom had been munching on his fish, looked between the pair.

"You looove each other." he rolled his tongue. Lucy all of a sudden slightly jumped and quickly retreated into the kitchen with the pail. Natsu had let go, but didn't look away from where Lucy had retreated to.

"You...shouldn't say things to make her too uncomfortable Happy." Natsu softly replied. Happy looked up at Natsu curiously.

"I really like her Natsu."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so don't say anything to make her upset. I want her to stay forever." Happy nodded. Natsu looked thoughtfully at the Exceed and pat the top of his head.

"Me too." He smiled lightly. Natsu headed in the direction Lucy had disappeared to. Happy, taking the hidden message from Natsu, took his fish and remained in the living area. In the kitchen, Lucy was pulling more ingredients and cookware to prepare the main dish of the meal. Natsu entered the kitchen leaned against the doorway watching her for a few moments. Lucy could feel his presence and his eyes burning in her direction. She did her best to not pay any mind to him. Natsu, knowing full well that Lucy was aware of him, walked towards the special ice box and pulled out something cool to drink. He plopped up on one of the counter as he continued to watch her.

"Is there something else you wished to discuss with me or prepare for you?" Lucy signed being the first one to speak. Natsu took a long drink from his beverage, but his dark eyes were still on her.

"I wanted to finish our discussion from earlier."

"I was under the impression that there was nothing left to discuss." Lucy replied as she started her marinade for the fish.

"There is plenty. That is if you wish to hear what I have to say."

"I take it you were thinking it over?"

"I have." Lucy stole a glance to Natsu from her task. He never waived his gaze from her.

"I have decided 'why no' to giving you what you want. It can't hurt. It is not like you know anyone to write to and escape. If you try to, not like you know where to go, I would simply bring you back." Lucy refocused on frying the fish.

"So you will give me the items I asked for?" Lucy clarified without looking at him, but she couldn't keep the happiness out of her tone.

"Yes, but on one condition." Natsu noticed her tense up. Lucy began to regret ever bringing up what she wanted. She knew better than to ask for something and to expect nothing in exchange.

"Would you relax? I ain't gonna ask for your leg or nothing." Natsu set his drink down and hopped off the counter. He walked closer to where Lucy was beginning to fry the fish. He could see her body was ridged with unease.

"Whatever it is, just forget it." Lucy snapped with her voice chilled. Natsu blinked back in confusion.

"You won't even hear what I have to ask?"

"Ask? It sounds like you are already ordering."

"Hey. Don't do that."

"Do what?" Lucy glared at Natsu openly. It was the first time she did not shrink away or smile to hide her discomfort. She was being truthful and open; not filtering herself at the line of 'master and slave' that existed. Without thinking, he gently grasped her hands in his and stepped closer. The girl did not contract back but looked at him with curiosity.

Whatever you think I would subject you to; know that, that is not the thing I would ever do. You are safe here Lucy. I would never purposefully make you do something that would harm you. All I was going to ask is if you wouldn't mind meeting my bratty cousin. She is eight and persistent." Natsu cracked a smile. Lucy felt taken aback. He was so sincere with his word and the way she spoke to her reminded her that she was really in a safe place and not in those mines. That was when his words began to fully register in her mind.

"Your...cousin?" she spoke slowly.

"Yeah, Wendy and I were talking and she asked me to ask you if it would be alright to meet you. I told her I would. So here is the deal, if you would just meet her once, I promise to give you as much pen and paper that you want, deal?" Lucy studied Natsu and she almost laughed at her previous reactions. Here she was being so guarded that she had forgotten that isn't who or what Natsu was. He was a rare breed of a man.

"So what do you say Luce? Will you do this for me?" Natsu asked. Lucy let out a soft smile.

"Wendy huh?"

"She is eight, a trouble maker, has endless energy, and countless ways of guilt tripping me. I was telling her a little about you and now she is hell bent on wanting to meet the Lost Princess."

"Did you tell her I am not anything but a servant?" Lucy asked and a weird look rippled over Natsu.

"No you are not. You are Lucy who lives with us and I don't order you around, I always ask." Natsu's tone was gentle and warm, just like that hands that held onto hers.

"W-when does she wish to meet?" Lucy gently bit her bottom lip. she had to advert her gaze from Natsu's kind ones; Something about the way he looked at her made her body act unnaturally.

"Would it be alright if you met tomorrow afternoon? I have a few things to do with my squad and she should be done with her studies by then anyway." Natsu kept a hold of Lucy's hands. Neither didn't wish to let step away from the intimate closeness they felt; something so new to both parties. Lucy then cleared her throat.

"T-That would be fine. I will have drinks and cakes ready for the visit. Does she like sweet things?" Lucy had finally gotten the courage to remove the reluctant hands to start flipping fish as it was on the cusp of beginning to burn. Natsu frowned slightly at the lack of contact and took a step back as not to offend the girl he had invaded her personal space.

"Heh, what eight year old doesn't? Anyway, thanks Luce. You are really doing me a big favor here. In my study there should be plenty of what you asked for. Help yourself after dinner." Natsu thanked her. Feeling the moment pass, Natsu reclaimed his drink on the counter and returned back to the living area; to which Lucy was grateful for. For some reason the kitchen felt hotter and hit had nothing to do with the fish being cooked. During dinner, the pleasant atmosphere had returned. All three sat at the dining table eating and laughing together like any other night. The close setting had returned and Natsu helped Lucy and Happy clear the dishes. Near the sleeping hour, Natsu led Lucy to his study. She waited at the door while he retrieved from his desk an unused leather bound journal and magic quill with endless ink. He gently placed the items in her arms. The way she looked at the most precious items in her would almost made Natsu feel jealous. He would destroy a hundred kingdoms if that would mean she would look that way at him for just even a moment.

Then, without a warning, she did. Natsu swore his heart stopped and he was lost in her swimming orbs. She stepped closer to him and ever so tenderly, kissed his cheek after whispering in his ear her gratitude. He found his mouth unexceptionally dry, brain scrambled, and a loss of words. He could only numbly nod.

"Get some rest Natsu." She softly smiled at his tomato shaded face and turned to head to her room. Natsu could only mumbled 'Night' at her departing figure. Before he had known it and before he could anticipated it; she had found her way deep into him and for the life of him, couldn't figure out if it was a good or bad thing. All he could think was that he should be the only one for her to look at him that way.

**~Morning~**

Natsu was gone before Lucy had awoken the next morning. After she had bathed and prepared herself for the day, Lucy entered the dining area to find Happy helping himself to the leftovers. "Morning Lucy." Happy greeted her. Lucy scratched behind his ear.

"And a good morning to you too fur ball." Lucy kindly teased.

"Natsu isn't here. He had things to do, but he said he would be back by dinner and to make his favorite." Happy informed. Lucy covered her mouth to let out another yawn. Mornings were always so tiring for her when all she wished she could do was sleep, but alas her chores needed to be done.

"Did he now? Well looks like I better get to work."

"Are you going to make your special cakes?" Happy asked following Lucy into the kitchen.

"Well I was planning to, why?" Lucy look curiously at Happy.

"Carla likes lemon cakes and Wendy likes angel food with strawberries and whip cream." Happy suggested.

"Carla?"

"She is an Exceed like me, but she is actually the Princess of the Exceeds and she belongs to Wendy as much as Wendy belongs to her." Happy nodded matter-of-factly. Lucy was putting on the fixings of porridge on the stove as she gave an attentive ear to the precious information that Happy unknowingly give.

"Happy, you wouldn't mind helping me out today?" Lucy asked stirring the pot and eying the Exceed sitting on the counter close to her.

"Will I get extra fish and you tell Carla how handsome and reliable I am?" the Exceed asked slyly. Lucy raised an eyebrow at the light bulb that went off in her mind.

"So I take it this Carla is someone special to you hmm?" she lightly observed out loud.

"Special to me doesn't begin to describe how perfect and beautiful Carla is." Happy spoke clutching his fish with a dreamy look on his face. Lucy could easily tell where this was going.

"Sounds more than fair. Alright, what else does Carla and Wendy like?" Lucy went over to the pantry to grab ingredients she would need to prepare the afternoon and dinner meals. With Happy's help, Lucy was able to make cute little cake treats and cookies that were the favorite of the visitors and set Natsu's favorite evening meal to slow roast in the oven. Lucy found out imperative information about Wendy and Carla by Happy as she deep cleansed the suite. Information such as Wendy is Natsu's cousin by her mother being related to Natsu's father. Wendy and her mother live in the palace. They are sky dragons and they were the hospital healers. Wendy's mother was grooming Wendy to follow in her footsteps and take over her position when she becomes of age. Carla has always been by Wendy's side since they first met; the pair have been inseparable. Carla is the more serious one where as Wendy the more carefree. They balance each other out.

Lucy did her best to pay attention to Happy's ramblings and recounts of knowledge of the expecting visitors. But as much as Happy talked, Luc could feel herself feeling a little overwhelmed. "Thank you Happy. This has been extremely helpful, however, I think I need to get cleaned up. Help yourself to some fish and one cake." Lucy emphasized. She unwrapped her tied, dirty apron and hanged it back up on its hook. Happy grabbed a fish to munch on.

"You're the best Lucy!" he thanked her with his mouth full. Lucy smiled softly and pet the top of his head.

"See you when I get out." she smiled tenderly. Without another moment, Lucy went to her bedroom to ready herself. After a hot shower and drying her hair, she wore the dress that Natsu had made for her. It was rather a simple design, a light pink airy dress that had a sash around the middle that would be tied in a bow. Lucy styled her hair to be wavy and full. Once satisfied with her look, she headed back to Happy who was finishing up his second fish. Lucy waved at Happy as she put the tea on the stove and began to make the final arrangements. Lucy focused so much on setting up the table she hadn't heard the door leading into the suite entrance. When she heard a discussion behind her, Lucy turned to see a beautiful white cat like Exceed in pink royal garb talking to Happy sternly about how he smells of fish. A cute little girl with long, blue pig tails and in a white with blue trim gown on her petite frame stood behind the Exceeds. Her wooded orbs focused on Lucy who stood there gawking openly. The girl named Wendy covered her mouth as a giggle escaped her. This gained the attention of the Exceeds as they looked back at Lucy.

"Don't stand there and look stupid! Properly greet us!" Carla, the Princess Exceed, snapped and stepped towards a dumbfounded Lucy. Quickly recovering her bearings, Lucy bowed as a slave should.

"M-My apologies your highnesses. I wasn't expecting you to come in here."

"Well we had no choice. Apparently the help can't handle a simple task of opening a door when one knocks upon it." Carla curtly spoke.

"F-Forgive me."

"Don't be mean Carla. You snuck in here instead of knocking." Wendy scolded.

"And a good thing I did too. She is so scattered brained; just as bad as your cousin. Honestly, I don't see what is so special about her. So she is the Lost Princess, but she looks no more special than a common servant? You ended your lessons early for this?" Carla eyed Wendy coldly.

"Carla you are being mean!" Wendy pouted.

"That's alright. Your friend is right, studies are really important. I am not going anywhere and would have been happy to have met you afterwards." Lucy lightly smiled and straightened herself.

"Don't go acting all kind now and being accommodating. I know exactly what you are!" Carla folded her arms glaring. Lucy couldn't help but feel size up by the Exceed. It seems there would be no pleasing the other Princess and Lucy couldn't help but feel she was letting Natsu down. when Lucy looked to Happy for some assistance, all she got was a love sick cat hanging on Carla's every negative word. Wendy past Carla and stood before Lucy.

"If you aren't going to be nice Carla, you can go back. The lemon cakes she made look delicious." Wendy eyed the treats. Carla peeked an eye open at Wendy taking a stunning decorated cake and popping a piece in her mouth. Wendy gave a hum to the deliciousness of the flavors as she swallowed the sugary goodness.

"Well I don't want to be rude." Carla grumbled.

"Let me get you a plate." Happy offered. He helped Carla into a seat and personally served her while Lucy offered a spot for Wendy. Lucy poured the hot tea available and Wendy helped herself to the mouth watering treats. Lucy sat next to the child while making her cup.

"Happy was just telling me about you both." Lucy began the conversation first.

"What kinds of things?" Wendy tilted her head up at Lucy curiously.

"Well mostly a bit about your backgrounds of who you are. Happy is really resourceful and kind. I think I would be lost without his help in all honesty. I am really the lucky one." Lucy caught the grinning Exceed's eye at her praise. Carla simply tsked her tongue.

"You'd be lucky to have anyone to guide you. Any moron with half a brain can follow instructions." Carla was quick with her waiting snide comment and earned a warning glare from Wendy, but Lucy paid no mind.

"Well I am just ignorant, but I would be lost without Happy. He is kind and I am blessed to know him Princess Carla." Lucy continued her praise. Carla simply upturned her nose, but was willing to let Happy sit next to her without complaint. Wendy decided to take this moment and refocused the conversation on why her and Carla had come in the first place..

"Well I want to know more about you. Are you really a Princess?" Wendy sipped her tea.

"So everyone tells me, but if I am, I guess I wouldn't be a Princess of much." Lucy shrugged.

"That's silly. Just because you don't have lands or people, doesn't mean you lose your status." Carla interjected.

"Maybe, but I don't have any power and most of my subjects are either dead or forced to be slaves in the mines or elsewhere. I cannot help them, much less myself." Lucy stirred her tea with her spoon and truthfully spoke her thoughts out loud.

"You really are useless." Carla showed no mercy.

"Depends on who you ask Princess Carla." Lucy quietly replied, "To my people in chains, yes, I must be inclined to agree. I am not stupid to pretend I am this great Princess that can offer hope or even a helping hand. But to King Zeref, I am nothing more than mere amusement for your cousin. But to Prince Natsu and Happy, I like to think I am an extra pair of hands. That I can make either one smile and have them enjoy a warm meal." Lucy looked directly at Carla.

"You are a slave. This is your job. You can't honestly believe that you make a difference to be doing your job?" Carla scoffed.

"I believe so Princess Carla. After all, with nothing but my name that I wish I never had, it is the small things I count as my blessing. It is all I have." Lucy took another sip.

"How did you survive all those years?" Wendy asked.

"By not standing out. I did, well currently am, writing a lot. I figured that I would be in those mines for the rest of my short life. The work is hard and I am one of the lucky ones to survive as long as I did."

"Well those slaves deserve it. They are traitors to the crown." Lucy set her tea down firmly and her gaze suddenly turned icy.

"Forgive my bluntness Princess Carla, but the only thing those slaves are guilty of was having the unfortunate luck of being born in my kingdom. Slavery is the farthest thing those innocent people deserve. You have no idea of the hardships, loss, and monstrosities we've endured. People have been killed for sport, children have starved, and those who cannot defend themselves are left at the mercy of the Slave Master and Runners. So no Princess Carla, I must be inclined to disagree with your line of thinking. And further matter, I can certainly put up with your honest criticism and your insults towards me. But I will not sit here and let you condemn people you have no idea about."

"Who do you think-"

"I know exactly who I am speaking to Princess Carla. But if you feel the need to have me punished, you may take it up with my Master. However, I will not hesitate to explain to him about our conversation you have the unfortunate pleasure to converse with me."

"Oh he will be hearing about this! Come Wendy! She is a bad influence." Carla hopped out of her chair fuming from someone standing up to her.

"No Carla. I am not done with my visit. If you must go Carla, I will not stop you." Wendy was looking at Lucy with a gaze of admiration.

"Carla wait! Let me come with you!" Happy decided to step in finally after witnessing the volley ball of words back and forth between Carla and Lucy. Carla was already storming out the door with Happy trailing behind her. Lucy's palms were shaking as she felt terrified at the fact she stood up to someone and she was reeling from anger and from terror of her actions. A tentative hand held atop of hers as she Lucy looked over to the concerned child.

"Don't worry about Carla. She is normally like this with new people." the child offered a smile.

"Please forgive me Princess Wendy..."

"Oh please, I should be thanking you. You turned out to be someone Carla can respect. Trust me, she was just sizing you up at the moment." Wendy giggled warm heartedly.

"But it wasn't right to snap at her like that..."

"No, i think your response was appropriate and graceful. Very Princess like if I must say so." Wendy grabbed another cake to eat.

"Do you think Na-Prince Natsu will be too angry?"

"Big brother? Ha! He'll probably ask you for some pointers. Carla has a way of making him feel cut down to size and rather ashamed of himself. So don't pay Carla any mind. By the next time we visit, she'll be more civil." Wendy continued to snack on the treats.

"You wish there to be a next time?"

"Of course! You are a great baker! Can I take these back with me?" Wendy pleaded.

"O-Of course Princess Wendy." Lucy's concerned demeanor vanished to reveal a sincere smile and a relief expression.

"We are friends Lucy, call me Wendy. I still want to know you."

"I am afraid I don't have much to me."

"Sure you do; you just don't see it yet. But you are a rather interesting person."

"Well then...I guess what do you want to know?"

"What was your kingdom like?"

"My memory of where I was once raised is very vague I am afraid. But I remember the stars and I remember my Mother."

"You were close with her?"

"Very. I miss her very much. However when I feel I miss her too much, I just close my eyes and I see her. I like to think that she is with me." Lucy smiled.

"I would have liked to have met her."

"I would like to think she would have liked to as well." the two smiled back at each other. The rest of the afternoon was peaceful. The two touched on various, trivial topics that ranged from favorite colors to baking tips. It wasn't until the tea was long gone and cakes packed for Wendy when the afternoon sun was late into the afternoon.

"Boo! I have to go home before Mommy starts to worry." Lucy smiled fondly at her new friend.

"Well we certainly cannot have that. There are other days where I am sure you will be able to visit. But I will make that cake that you wanted to try next time." Lucy handed the parcels in her arms.

"I am really glad I got to meet you Lucy." Wendy beamed.

"I feel the same way Wendy. Feel free to come visit me anytime. I am so glad we are friends." Lucy waved after Wendy as she exited the suite with the parcels in her arm. The happy girl waved with her friend before continuing on her way. After Wendy had departed, Lucy set to work clearing the dishes with a bounce in her step. She had her reservations about meeting the girl before, but now she looked forward to maybe getting to see her sooner than later. The meeting was rocky at first, but Wendy had assured Lucy that she would talk to Carla about being more respectful towards Lucy on their next visit. After cleaning up the dishes, Lucy set to work on preparing dinner for Happy and Natsu's return. Lucy had set everything out at the usual time of their return, but after twenty minutes and still no sign. Lucy grew tired and decided to go to her room. After putting away the food that would spoil, Lucy went back to her room . She took the journal she started writing in with her special quill and made a spot beside the windows. the one window in her room was unique as it was considered a bay window and had a spot for her to sit on the cushions and gaze out it. Where the window was positioned, she got a really new view of the palace gardens.

Considering it was a warm, quiet night, Lucy sat on the cushions with her journal on her folded knees opened. She had opened the shudders and curtains to let the night breeze in. The sky was clear with its beautiful pearl high above shining among the blanket of stars. Lucy smiled softly out to the stunning night sky and gazed among the endless stars. It was just like that dream so long ago with the handsome stranger and the constellations. After taking her fill of the endless beauty around her. Lucy refocused her attention to writing her latest story. She found herself emerged in the tale she was weaving. she still continued the tale as she started back in the cell before she went to live in her new home.

In her current chapter she was working on, the beautiful runaway youth was on the run with the mischievous boy and his cat on a ship sailing away from evil pirates and the kingdom had wished to steal her away. As Lucy wrote page after page with her mind focused solely on her writing, she had left herself vulnerable to her surroundings. She hadn't heard the suite entrance door nor the call of her name from her live in handsome Prince.

Natsu had returned from a rather late training session with his squad and had forgotten about dinner completely. Once realizing his protesting stomach, he had a rude awakening. After a hasty farewell to his confused comrades, Natsu had bolted back to his room. He was greeted by a darkened suite with the after smells of a perfectly good meal put away. The lights from the enchanted candles were dimmed and everything was clean and spotless from Lucy fulfilling her chores. Natsu had called her name and when he received no answer, he felt the pang of worry until he caught her attractive scent coming from the direction of her bedroom. Natsu made his way, still calling her name, towards that direction. "Hey Lu-" he stopped mid-sentence; not from seeing her looking stunning sitting at her bay window writing, nor from her adorable facade concentrating from her work. Natsu felt his body still as he observed the beauty glowing. Actually glowing a blue hue as she wrote. He could feel such an immense magical power radiating from her.

Natsu's mouth hung slightly ajar and his eyes starred at her in shock for a moment before he regained his composure. He stepped back into the shadows and continued to observed her through the crack of the door. Fortunately for Natsu, she hadn't even noticed him almost intruding on her private moment, much less him being in the suite. He studied her body glowing and took note of the soft, pulsating blue hue glow. She looked so much like an angel, but he had never heard of a person glowing before, much less seen with his own eyes; but here she was proving the statement that there is a first time for everything. The longer Natsu monitored Lucy, the stronger the magical pulse was becoming ad she made no sign to even be self aware of this. Deciding that this was his moment to finally interrupt her writing for answers, Natsu burst open the door announcing his return casually.

Hearing the loud announcement, Lucy abruptly jolted from her fantasy world to the reality she lived in. Her heart raced and fear throbbed throughout her, she looked around wildly for the source of her disturbance only to rest her gaze at the grinning culprit at her door. Natsu's grin faltered slightly as the once glowing Lucy now appeared normal as she looked before. "Oh Prince Natsu! You scared me half to death! Don't you know better?" Lucy was suddenly on her feet and arms crossed glaring at Natsu, who didn't appear the least bit sorry for his actions.

"Well about time you answered me Luce. Figured you'd never come back. Been talking to you for at least five minutes.

"Y-You have?" All previous anger had disappeared from Lucy and in its wake was embarrassment.

"Forgive me Prince Natsu. I guess I was lost in my own world." she smiled sheepishly.

"I'd say. Must be some world. You will have to let me in sometime." Natsu teased. Lucy cleared her throat uncomfortably at the notion that the Dragon Prince would want to even read some of her work.

"Did you need me to reheat your dinner?" Lucy asked in hopes that food would distract him; and it did.

"Yeah actually. I'm starving oh and you can tell me how the meeting went with my cousin went while you do." Natsu rested his laced fingers behind his head as he looked over at Lucy laid-back.

Lucy's smile softened, "It was wonderful. She wants to come over again after her studies."

"Again? You better be careful Luce. She'll have you wrapped around her finger before you know it." Natsu led himself out while Lucy followed closely behind.

"That might already be too late. She is sweet your cousin."

"Devil in disguise is more like it." Natsu chuckled. Lucy began to heat the meal once more while Natsu took his usual spot waiting on the counter.

"That's mean. I am gonna tell her you said that." Lucy smirked.

"Like I'm scared of the half pint. Oh, you meet Carla?"

"You...could say that..." Lucy did not meet Natsu's playful gaze. He turned on a more serious look.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We had a word or two before she left. Don't be surprised if she asks you to punish me." Lucy began to check on reheating the meal.

"What did she do?" Natsu folded his arms.

"To be honest? She wouldn't stop insulting me and I stood up for myself. She didn't like it and left. It is done and over with as far as I am concerned."

"Oh? Is that all?" Natsu rolled his eyes and reverted back to being his carefree self. Lucy could only eye him in disbelief.

"That's it? Oh? Just what is that supposed to mean?" Lucy questioned.

"Figured you'd punch her or something. You'd done that, I would have bought you a tiara or something. She needs to get off her high horse once in a while. Tell me, how'd pissed she get?" Natsu broke out into a smug smile.

"Pretty bad, but nothing I said wasn't unjustified and I wasn't going to let her continue to be there and bully me. I was over it."

"Hmmm, that is a good look for you." Natsu spoke honestly.

"What look?"

"You standing on your own two feet. Been wondering when you'd stop taking everyone's crap and be strong. This is a really good look on you."

"You are so weird."

"Says the weirdo." Natsu grinned at the annoyed look he earned.

"Yeah, yeah, you go ahead and set the table. Food is ready."

"Aye!" Natsu saluted and walked out while Lucy shook her head. However, she couldn't help but have her chest swell with pride from gaining not only Natsu's approval, but praise. She liked this change; he was right. Today she learned to stand on her own feet and the rewards was more than she thought.


	7. How'd We Get In This Position?-Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter! I suppose a few things I need to go over and explain. Firstly, sorry for the week long hiatus, between getting ready for the holidays, work, and well...a citrus brain fart; I am able to proudly bring you this EXTRA long chapter that I know many of you have been waiting for. I know it wasn't easy, but I promise you it's worth the 8000 word wait! Oh yeah! I went there! _

_As a fair warning, there is a bit of a citrus bit in this chapter, however I have labeled the appropriate time to read and skip it. If you are under 18, please skip that part or if you feel uncomfortable in reading anything of that nature. I tend to try and warn reader if there is going to be scenes of that nature. It is rated Mature for a reason, but still, I want to be respectful for reviewers and readers. If this is something you are uncomfortable with, just know I will give a warning so you aren't caught off guard. _

_I do have to apologize for not updating last week. It wasn't due to laziness I promise you. I have been diligent in writing and typing when I can, but life does love to get in my way-especially this time of year. I promise I will continue to write and update every week unless circumstances like this happens. I have every intention of uploading next week the usual Sun/Mon times; so please look forward to that. I appreciate your patience and understanding; but from all the warm pms and reviews I get; I know you all understand and continue to support me. So thank you all so much for that. _

_Without any more explanations, the song for this chapter is "I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepson. I feel the two characters are at a point where feelings are conflicting and blossoming. I think this chapter has a lot of people you all will either love and want more of. Not sure, so you will have to let me know in your pms or reviews. I look forward to hearing your thoughts after you finish this. So pull up the song to give it a listen as you read the chapter. Enjoy!_

How'd We Get In This Position?

~Chapter Seven~

Natsu had decided to keep the discovery of Lucy's glowing form from her until he understood better just what was happening with her because, chances were, she would just be as confused as he was. So, in short, he'd figure not to let her worry unless she needed to be. The pair ate the reheated meal while going over both of their day's events. Natsu found himself hanging on every word that Lucy recounted from her conversation from earlier with Wendy and found himself laughing and smiling with Lucy during the funnier parts of her story. Just something about her brought out the best parts of him. Lucy felt that, with Natsu everything was so much simpler, easier. With Natsu, being around him in these moments was as easy as breathing; natural and in sync. For the better part of the hour, Natsu and Lucy enjoyed the others company until most of the meal was consumed.

"I'll make the leftovers for your lunch since you want to have a training day tomorrow." Lucy started to gather the empty dishes. Natsu picked up the remaining dishes that Lucy couldn't carry and followed her into the kitchen. Lucy set the dishes on the counter and began to run the hot water in one of the sinks to start the dishwasher. As Lucy went to put the dishes in the water, Natsu was rolling up his sleeves. "Prince Na-"

"Make my lunch. I got this." Natsu gently moved her aside and went to work cleaning their dishes. Lucy watched him for a moment softly smiling.

"Alright." she nodded and went to make his lunch into a large sack that she placed for him in the special ice box. Lucy cleaned the counters and table with Natsu finished the dishes. By the time the last dish was set to dry, the rest of the kitchen was spotless.

"Although you didn't have to do this, thank you Prince Natsu." Lucy thanked the Prince beside her as they admired their handy work.

"Well I was late and besides, I can pitch in. I used to make my own meals and clean before you came to live with us." Natsu smiled while drying his hands.

"Well I appreciate it all the same." Lucy untied her apron and Natsu got the lights as they exited towards their rooms. As Lucy was about to turn into her door, she felt Natsu grasp her hand. She turned and gazed at him with a look of confusion. "Pri-nce?" she spoke slowly.

"Lucy..." he stepped closer to her. Natsu was a good foot taller than her and always smelled of sandalwood and campfire. He dared not to let go of her hand as he looked back into her eyes. Lucy should have felt intimidated; that he was acting so strange. But quite the opposite as Lucy found herself lost in her senses of Natsu. He was so close, so inviting. Lucy felt her back against the wall and he towered over her.

Natsu cupped her cheek with his free palm. Lucy found herself resting into that warm, calloused hand. He was gentle and he was kind. No words were needed as they felt so intimately secure. Lucy felt her cheeks warm as the scene was something from a dream; only subsequently much better. Natsu dipped his head low where their lips were mere inches away and he lowered his gaze to contemplate crossing that line; Lucy desperately hoped he would. As she about made up her own mind to lean in, Natsu abruptly pulled back and faced ridged towards the end of the hall that lead to the living area.

Lucy opened her mouth to voice the obvious question, only to have it answered by the door slamming open and Happy giving his usual greeting. Suddenly Lucy's faint, misty love was quickly replaced by the dim hall, the enclosed hand of the towering Prince, in a very compromising position. Her pink tint cheeks quickly rippled to a bright tomato as she suddenly shoved the confused Prince back. With a quick 'good night', Lucy practically slammed and locked her door with her back pressed firmly on the other side. Her hand clutched over her racing heart as all kinds of accusation type questions raced through her mind as she struggled to calm her raggedy emotions.

As for Natsu, he found himself standing in the middle of the hallway, blinking confused to the suddenly slammed door in his face. He couldn't get the beautiful, innocent expression out of his mind's eye, nor how she shimmered in the hall light. All he knew at that moment was she was the most perfect, most beautiful thing in his world; cursing himself as he was just so close to that paradise. With a slight pout gracing his lips, he put his hands in his pockets and lightly kicked the ground. What rotten luck for his best friend to show up at such a crucial time as this. Speaking of the reason the ideal moment was ruined, Happy floated down in the hall. "There you are Natsu! Why didn't you answer me when I called you? Where's Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Ah, well she went to her room. She was just telling me 'Good Night'. Sorry we didn't hear you."

"That's alright. You heading to bed too?"

"Actually yeah. I have an early day with the guys. Get some rest Happy."

"Aye! You too! Night Natsu!" Happy waved as he headed towards his own room.

**~Morning~**

Natsu was awake before either Happy or Lucy. As he passed by her room fully dressed and ready to leave, he paused outside her door in profound thought. As he had readied for bed last night, he had thought about the moment before Happy has shown up. He mused over her beauty, of their almost kiss, and the unusual scene when he first saw her in her room reading. He wished she hadn't locked her door; how he wanted to come in and just see her for a moment before he spent the whole day training. Just seeing her always brought a reassuring feeling that soothed him. Natsu didn't know when, but he had become exceedingly attached to their new live in helper. She was pure magic with that voice to her simple, kind gestures. Letting out a defeated sigh, Natsu went to the kitchen to pick up the lunch she had prepared for him and with a final word of farewell to those still sleeping in their home, Natsu took his leave.

It was still dark out, with the stars still fully out and in the far distance the soft glow of the morning sun was beginning to rise. Natsu pasted the endless labyrinth of halls to head towards his private training ground where he knew his squad was waiting. Just as expected, Natsu found Sting helping Rouge stretch and Gajeel already working on his weapons training. Gajeel was wielding an obsidian iron sword with razor sharp, lethal edges-which is what his weapon of choice was. Natsu sat his lunch down with the others by the benches. He went to his normal spot to begin his stretches. Seemed everyone was focused on their own training strengths until the sun fully began to rise in the dark, tranquil sky. Beautiful hues of pinks, oranges, and blues painted the glorious morning clouds. As Natsu focused on the flames in his fists hitting his iron dummies, Natsu's mind couldn't help but drift from the task at hand to the beauty asleep in her room.

She was certainly something. She looked like an angel in her own light and the way she was so close and comfortable with him really gave Natsu a confidence he wasn't used to. 'God that scent and that flushed body. Her lips were for the ta-'

"OI! FLAME ASS!" Natsu blinked out of his day dreaming to himself standing in mid-fiery fist raised for god knows how long while everyone seemed to have stopped to watch him.

"I think he actually broke." Sting snickered to Rouge who rolled his own eyes at his friend's jests. Clearly the more mature of the pair was bored with seeing if Natsu would move. Sting was easily amused to watch Natsu make a fool of himself per the norm. Gajeel ended up throwing his Bo at Natsu, who easily caught it last second before being hit upside the head with the elongated staff.

"Get back to work! Don't worry about what the hell I am doing and focus on yourselves!" Natsu snapped.

"That's funny coming from you." Gajeel cracked backed arrogantly.

"You were daydreaming for a clear ten minutes. What gives?" Sting coyly asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"None of your business!" Natsu threw down the Bo. He stormed off to get himself something to drink. Rouge shrugged at Sting at Natsu's odd behavior, but the pair went back to work on their training. Gajeel set his own Bo aside and followed after where Natsu had disappeared to. He found him by the outside sinks having his head under the running water. He leaned against a wall to simply observe the Prince. When the Prince removed his head, Gajeel grabbed a nearby towel from the rack the servants provided and tossed it at the perplexed man. Natsu caught it and proceeded to wash his wet head.

"What the hell has been going on with you Salamander?" Gajeel asked without his usual agitated tone he normally had when it came to addressing Natsu.

"Nothing is the matter with me!" Natsu impulsively responded annoyed.

"Clearly. How about you cut the bullshit. It's me we are talking about. I know when you are being an idiot and when something is actually bothering you. So I'll pretend that you didn't give me that shitty response from before and ask again; What the fuck is your problem?" Gajeel eyed Natsu whom was avoiding his pointed stare and observed Natsu using his own heat to finish drying off. The duo stayed quiet until Natsu squared himself to look at Gajeel.

"I need to talk to Levy." was all Natsu replied.

"Levy? What does my Mate have anything to do with you spacing out?"

"Look, only she can help me alright? Do you think she will be stopping by to bring you, your lunch?"

"What makes you think I'll let you speak to her without me there, much less when you won't even tell me what this is all about?" Gajeel scoffed.

"Never said you didn't have to be there, but I need to ask Levy something. So either I ask her when she shows up or later when I know she isn't busy." Natsu tossed the towel in the dirty towel hamper beside the rack. Natsu turned on his heel to leave.

"You just can't-"

"Yes I can. Being a Prince sucks most of the time, but there are cases where it sucks a little less. Now come on metal breath. You are slacking and I can't be expected to fight myself training partner." Natsu turned to leave. Gajeel gripped his fists and 'tsk'ed at Natsu's turned back.

"Be prepared for me to kick your scrawny ass."

"Don't tickle me with those love taps trash can." Natsu jabbed back.

To say the least, the mid-morning to lunch training session was one of extreme intensity. Gajeel had gone fully out on battling Natsu, while Natsu not only held his own but refused to give an inch to Gajeel. The skirmish drew so much unwarranted attention by those nearby as Gajeel and Natsu both gave their all. By the time lunch was signaled by Levy's arrival, the training grounds were completely trashed by broken weapons and stands by powerful impacts and scorched grounds by intense fire. Both Sting and Rouge had stopped their training long ago to join the other bystanders looking from the safety of the fences while making a bet on which opponent would come out the victor. Levy, whom joined besides the two from Natsu's squad, was carrying a rather large picnic basket which was lunch for the squad, gazed angrily from the side lines.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" the usually bubbly bluenette was looking forward to the mayhem with a deep set scowl. Hearing Gajeel's mate gained the attention of both Sting and Rouge.

"Well we aren't sure. Natsu had been acting weird earlier and Gajeel went to talk to him privately." Rouge spoke.

"When they came back, Natsu looked to be itching for a fight and Gajeel had been going nuts to give it to him. They've been like this for hours. Say, is that for us?" Sting added while eyeing the basket in her hands.

"Those children, I swear! They are typical children! I'll handle this. Here, you two set up." Levy handed the basket to String's eager hands. Opening the gate to the training grounds, Levy bravely stepped onto it. "Enough you two! Call it quits! The food is going bad!" Levy yelled up to the two idiots using their magical dragon slayer abilities to fight one another.

"Shrimp! Get out of here! I'm handling this!" Gajeel shouted roughly at Levy on the ground. Natsu had focused on Levy and bee line straight for her. Growling, Gajeel chased after him. Levy crossed her arms and continued to glare sternly at the duo.

"I will do no such thing! Have you both forgotten this is a training session; not an actual battle?!" Levy scolded.

"Shrimp you-"

"Levy I need your help!" Natsu interjected. Gajeel glared darkly at Natsu who blatantly ignored him and focused his sights on the petite woman. Both men were before her now and Levy could only look between them.

"I don't know what is going on or what happened between you both, but this is most certainly not the appropriate way to go about it. What has gotten into either of you?" Levy folded her arms and eyed them. Gajeel folded his arms with a livid expression.

"Do nothing this idiot asks Shrimp!"

"I have to hear him out at least and don't tell me what to do." Levy snapped.

"Ha! She told you!" Natsu gloated.

"Keep that up Natsu and I'll tell Gajeel your weak spots." Levy threatened. Natsu could only gulp while Gajeel cracked a smirk.

"Now what are you two arguing so much that it had to come to blows on the training grounds?"

"I need your help and your mate went off the deep end." Natsu explained.

"You can't tell me why you want to drag Shrimp into your stupid situation, and knowing you, it will be something dangerous and life threatening!"

"All this fighting because he wanted to ask me something and not you? Really Gajeel, how petty are you really?" Levy rolled her eyes at her mate's over-exaggerations but leveled a glare at her mate, and Natsu snickering was cut short when he ended up in Levy's crosshairs.

'Well ask me then." Levy focused her attention on the Dragon Prince.

Natsu let out a sigh and asked, "Will you help me find some information about someone?"

"Information? What kind?" Levy's interested peaked.

"Well...I was given a servant and wanted to know more about her people and what made them so special."

"Wait, since when did you have a servant?" Gajeel asked surprised.

"Are you talking about the Lost Princess? The one Wendy has been telling me about?!" Levy spoke excitedly.

"Uhh yeah..."

"Huh? Lost Princess?" Gajeel baffled confused as he looked between his Prince and his Mate who seemed to be having their secret conversation that he clearly wasn't a part of.

"I want to meet her!" Levy squealed

"Wait, what? Why?" Natsu blanched back.

"I said I want to meet her! So either you let me and I give you all the information you could possibly want or I don't. That simple." Levy folded her arms smugly.

"It isn't that easy. I have to ask her. If she says 'no', I won't force the issue."

"Then you had better hope that you make a very convincing argument." Levy nodded.

"Okay, can we go back to the part where you have a Princess as your servant?" Gajeel butted in.

"No we cannot. Just keep up Gajeel." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Oi! You are walking on thin ice flame brain!"

"Jokes on you metal breath, I give no fucks if you care or not. Levy is gonna give me information and you can sit quietly in the dark!" Natsu stuck out his tongue.

"Ugh, you both are acting like children again! Just get the approval Natsu. And Gajeel, I'll explain everything tonight and in private. See, was it that so hard you two? Now quit bickering, I brought lunch and knowing Sting he probably had more than his fair share of it.

"He better not!" Gajeel hollered.

"Just take my share. Luce made me my lunch again." Natsu headed towards the benches that were left intact and grabbed his lunch from under the safety of the benches.

"Luce?" Levy said softly and Gajeel looked at her.

"Is Luce the name of the girl?" Gajeel inquired.

"It's Lucy, but ONLY I can call her Luce." Natsu emphasized after he picked up his lunch and headed towards the exit of the grounds. Levy gently nudged Gajeel to follow.

"I think Natsu might be in love." she softly whispered to Gajeel so only he could hear.

"Like hell. The day that idiot falls in love is the day hell freezes over." Gajeel rolled his eyes and they went to find where both Sting and Rouge set up the picnic basket.

**~Later That Night/Lucy~**

Lucy had spent the better part of the morning quickly completing most of her chores, so by the afternoon, she could bring out the tea cakes for her afternoon visit from Wendy. Lucy had grown quite fond of the child and the lengthy conversations they would have about everything and nothing at the same time. It was certainly nice to have a friend. For years she had grown in desolate isolation and in only a few short weeks, her life had undergone a complete change. The afternoon visit from Wendy had proven to be as delightful as the first encounter they had. Lucy was quickly seeing that spending time with Wendy was becoming the second highlight of her day; which the first was eating dinners with Natsu. It also seemed that Carla was coming around as well. After sizing Lucy up and some sweet talk from Happy, Carla had started to see the better qualities in Lucy that she had overlooked due to the background that Lucy had come from.; but that certainly didn't mean there was an apology.

The afternoon visit was civil and overall pleasant. They enjoyed talks about Wendy's studies and past memories of her and Natsu while enjoying the sweet cakes Lucy had prepared. The visit lasted its couple of hours until Carla reminded Wendy that they had dinner obligations with their respective mothers. After a short goodbye and a yawn from Happy, he retreated to the couch for a quick cat nap and Lucy started her clean up. She cooked the chicken while finishing cleaning and re-setting up the table for dinner. Lucy prepared fire chicken over spicy noodles for the Prince seeing that she quickly uncovered that, that was one of his more favored meals.

As Lucy dished the last dish on the already spread table, she heard the front door opening to signal the owner's return. Lucy heard the shuffling of heavy footsteps come into the living area. "Hi Natsu!" Lucy heard Happy's voice from being awoken.

"Hnnn...Happy...too sore..." came the soft grumble from Natsu.

"Did Gajeel whoop you again?" Happy teased.

"NO! No fucking way! In his dreams could he ever attempt to think of being in the same league as me!" Natsu growled.

"So why are you sore?"

"From kicking his ass!"

"Uh-huh." Happy replied not convinced at the way Natsu seemed to be swaying.

"Whatever. Where is Luce? I'm starvin'!" Natsu quickly diverted the subject.

"Cooking I think. It smells good!" Happy chirped. Lucy had returned to the kitchen and was drying her hands after pulling the dessert from the oven. Natsu made his way to the kitchen in hopes to find the person he really wanted to see. Lucy looked up from her spot and her breath was caught in her throat. Natsu stood there covered in random bruises, severe cuts, caked dirt and blood on his skin and clothing. He had bright smile on as he saw Lucy standing there with a surprised expression.

"There you are Luce! Is dinner rea-"

"What happened to you!" Lucy raised her voice worried as she went to him. Like a concerned mother hen, began to tenderly examine his wounds.

"Luce, it's fine. None of this hurts you know." Natsu spoke warmly as his eyes soften watching Lucy fuss over him. Lucy took his hand and led him by the sink counter. She reached to the cabinet above the sink and withdrew the first aid kit. Natsu had hopped onto the counter sitting with his legs dangling off the counter's edge. Lucy applied gloves and began to find items to clean the dirt and blood before she could start dressing his wounds.

"What in the world did you do?" she lightly reprimand. With nimble fingers she dabbed at the blood.

"Nothing. Sheesh, you act as if I am dying or something." Natsu chuckled.

"Says the idiot who is bleeding all over my clean counter." Lucy eyed him.

"Need I remind you of whose counter it really belongs to?"

"If I clean and cook on it, it's mine. Besides you used it for messy dishes and your underwear when I first came to live here remember?" Lucy teased.

"True, but I can always revert back to my old habits."

"Don't you dare!" Lucy pressed onto his wound a little harder than she intended which earned her a startled yelp from Natsu.

"Geez! That's smarts Luce! Easy!" Natsu complained.

"Sorry, you are distracting me." Lucy eased up and continued to clean him up in silence. Which, of course, did not last long, "So, why are you hurt?" Lucy picked up the conversation once more.

"Fucking Gajeel. He needs that surgery where he removes his head from his ass." Natsu mocked. Lucy couldn't resist the smile forming.

"Hmm? Again? You both fight like siblings."

"Rather him than stupid, fucking Gray!" Natsu snorted.

"Gray?"

"Don't worry about it. All you need to know is he is a fucking little bitch who lies and sucks at fighting cause' I win every fight against him!"

"Natsu stop setting the counter on fire!" Lucy saw his fists aflame and begin to scorch the wood as he gripped tightly onto it. Lucy quickly made a mental note that when the topic of 'Gray' were to come up, it would be best not to engage or at least steer clear of the topic altogether.

"Damnit! It's all Gray's fault!" Natsu quickly put out the fire while cursing this 'Gray' person. Lucy continued to focus on up Natsu's wounds quietly until he decided to speak again.

"Gajeel was looking for a fight with me." Natsu offered. Lucy didn't take her eyes off her careful work.

"Why did he want to fight with you so badly?"

"Well, because I wanted to talk to his Mate."

"Mate?" Lucy stole a curious glance.

"Partner...erm someone you are close with all the time." Natsu offered the vague explanation slightly blushing. Lucy gave a nod and refocused back at the task.

"You mean they are married I am assuming. That is what two people who are faithfully, romantically together. There is usually a ceremony." Lucy offered. Natsu cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Uh yeah, whatever, anyway I wanted to talk to Levy and he was all defensive about it. It wasn't as if I wanted to do anything bad, but I needed to talk to her about something."

"Something huh?" Lucy began to dress some of the wounds.

"Nothing serious, but in short, before Levy showed up, we fought and then some. When Levy and I spoke, she said she would help me out, but with a catch." Natsu avoided Lucy's full attention.

"What's the catch?"

"..." Natsu found the spot besides him on the counter where his scorch mark hand was previously. He found his own markings particularly interesting. He also had found that the spot was easiest to focus on than the curious stare that was coming directly from Lucy. "..She wants to meet you..."

"She wants to meet me? How did I end up in this conversation?"

"Well you weren't initially, but I think Wendy had been talking to her and now she wanted to meet you so...that was the only way for her to help me with some research I need." Natsu half told the truth.

"Wendy knows Gajeel's wife? What is she like?" curiosity got the better of Lucy.

"Well she is small with blue hair and brown eyes. She is the smartest person I know. She loves to read and research various topics. She speaks a ton of languages and knows everything about anything." Natsu explained.

"She seems very sweet. And you said Wendy knows her?"

"Yeah, Wendy practically spends most of her time over at Gajeel's place with him and Levy." Lucy continued her dressing of Natsu's wounds.

"When does she want to meet me?"

"Tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah. She and Wendy can come over at our usual time so it isn't too awkward for everyone." Lucy spoke.

"You really going to do this?" Natsu asked.

"Of course; why wouldn't I? You need some research to be done and she seems like a lovely girl to meet, so it is an outcome where everyone wins." Lucy finished the last dressing while avoiding Natsu openly staring at her.

"You know you don't have to do this.

"I want to. If it helps you out, I don't mind it." Lucy smiled lovingly. Natsu stared at her with a fond expression. She was going out of her comfort zone in order to help him even though she was under no obligation to do so.

"Lucy-"

"Well you are better! Come on! Dinner is going to get cold!" Lucy slapped his knee suddenly as she couldn't hold back the nervous, tingling resonating within her belly. The way he was looking at her made her feel all sorts of ways. She couldn't decipher between anxiety and heart melting; regardless, she didn't understand the effect this was having on her body and the most logical thing to do was to remove herself from the situation.

Natsu jolted at the sudden physical contact on his injured knee. "Luce! That-" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence before Lucy had taken the dish from the stove and left for the dining room after calling for Happy. Grumbling with no other choice, Natsu followed Lucy's example. After a pleasant meal and all three working together to clean up, the trio went their separate ways to ready for bed. Natsu had lay down on top of his bedding staring up at his ceiling with arms around his head in deep thought. Various parts of his body was covered from the bandages, but he couldn't find reason to complain. Lucy had taken special care to clean and dress them. She was certainly something that servant of his.

His inner mind drifted to the beauty next door to his room. He fixated on how beautifully golden her hair was and how loose strands would frame her face. He smiled at the thought of how she would slightly pout every time she had to put any number of those strands behind her ear. Speaking of her pout, those lips of her had his mind beginning to run in a more mischievous direction and suddenly he sat up in his bed due to the uncomfortable situation between his legs. "Damnit, this isn't right. She is your servant, not your toy!" he hissed at himself. Natsu groaned softly at he couldn't stop the twitching of the needy appendage. Sighing, he laid back down and let his hand back under his covers. Apparently there was more to the blonde he liked than his conscious let on.

*****Lemon Warning: Those Under 18, Please Move To The End Scene; Thank You*****

Natsu closed his eyes as he let his hand reach under his bottoms and grasp the sprung appendage. He let out a soft groan at the feel of the warmth of his fingers gently wrapping around the thick member. He felt him body become comfortable in his own bedding as he let his mind drift to the darker recesses. The vision of his not-so-aware neighbor came to light. She was clad sheer silk that teased her beautiful skin. Her breasts pert and full with curves in all the right places. She looked at him with those bedroom eyes as she laid on his bed with her legs were bent suggestively. In his mind's eye he saw her gently groping and touching her breasts. Her nipples pink and pert that teased the restrictive, thin material. He heard her soft, coquettish whimpers as her eyes stared at him from his position at the edge of the bed. He had already lowered his own bottoms and was stroking himself as he watched his Lucy display herself so seductively.

The increasing of his stroking went harder as Natsu's thumb rolled over his own tip. He growled softly into the quiet night from the feel of pleasuring himself. Natsu could see Lucy so clearly. The way her soft hair splayed out behind her, the way her plump lips beckoned him, and how her slender fingers played in that special place between her legs now. Natsu growled unable to take it anymore. He climbed on the bed and climbed over her. He captured her lips with his own. She tasted like heaven and burned like his fire. By the gods she tasted so good. He spread her under him and then he ravaged her; taking her right there and gods did make his body ache.

Natsu increased the pace of his stroking. A light sheen of sweat coated his body as the vision continued with Lucy's loud cries and the image of her body coupling with his. Natsu drove himself faster and harder as he jerk in his hand . He needed her; wanted her. The soft pant of Lucy passed through his mouth as he grunted. He was so close now. Lucy had wrapped her legs around him and he slammed into her repeatedly. He could hear her begging him to release; begging him to take her-all of her. Natsu squeezed his eyes tighter as his breathing so irregular. He was going to let go now; he was on that threshold of pleasure. And then, all at once, Natsu felt his balls tighten and in lighten reflexes he spilled himself all over his hand and into his bottoms. He let out a feral growl as he jerked out his seed. He panted laying back in the afterglow. He could still see her, still feel her. She was beautiful and perfect and...not his yet. With his free arm, Natsu shielded his eyes as he let out a soft groan. "I'm in trouble..."

***** You May Continue Reading After This!*****

**~Tomorrow Afternoon: Lucy~**

Like most mornings, Lucy had awoken to an almost empty dwelling with Natsu long gone with the lunch she provided for him with leftover dinner. This time, there was a note on the kitchen counter next to the scorch marks from where he left his fists on fire. Lucy had walked in the kitchen with fresh face from her morning shower and her usual cleaning clothing. Her hair was pulled back into two low pig tails held by her two blue, matching ribbons. Lucy, spotting the note, went to read it and the contents that contained Natsu telling her that he will arrange the meeting and the she should have dinner ready at the usual time. Lucy set the note down and sighed, "Seriously, he acts as if I don't know how to have the meal ready or something." Lucy set to work cooking and preparing for the meal and treats for the day as well as fulfilling her daily chores. Happy had been lounging around the living area with his cat naps and snacking on fish that Lucy left out for him. At the normal time, Lucy heard the familiar knock at the door. Lucy looked herself over in the mirror with her hair still in pig tails and dusting slave attire. Satisfied with her look, she went to answer the door.

Wendy and Carla stood before her, Wendy with her bright smile and Carla sporting a bored look. "Lucy! We're here!" Wendy beamed.

"We're-oh! Hello!" Lucy looked slightly confused until a petite bluenette wearing an airy orange dress while holding onto a midnight fur Exceed with a permanent scowl and scar over his one eye stood next to Wendy. The young woman looked to be about Lucy's age and she had a sweet smile as she greeted the young hostess.

"So you are Lucy?" she spoke. Lucy suddenly felt self conscious as her voice failed her. She could only nervously nod.

"It's alright Lucy, this is Levy. She is really nice like you and this is Panther Lily. He is both Levy and Gajeel's Exceed." Wendy gave her guest introductions.

"O-Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you." Lucy offered a smile.

"Pleasure is all mine really. I've heard so many wonderful things about you from Wendy." Levy's smile brightened.

"You have?" Lucy asked curiously. Levy bent down to set Panther Lily on his paws as he walked close to Carla. By now, Happy had emerged and stood beside Lucy in the entrance.

"It's good to see you Happy." Panther Lily greeted.

"I didn't know you were coming too!" Happy grinned.

"Naturally. Gajeel asked me to specifically because he wanted to protect Levy incase the Lost Princess attempted anything." Panther Lily folded his paws nodding.

"Lucy? Do anything? If you mean burn fish then sure." Happy laughed heartily.

"What about that cat!" Lucy puffed her cheeks and glared at the insulting feline.

"What? You do burn fish. Everyone knows you are not supposed to cook fish, but eat it as it is." Happy explained innocently. Lucy swore she felt the vein throbbing on her temple and the heat on her cheeks. Lucy was suddenly pulled from glaring down at Happy by the joined laughter at the door.

"Y-You are right Wendy! Lu-chan is so much fun!" Levy laughed wiping a tear from her eye.

"Lu-chan?" Lucy asked blinking confused while Wendy giggled behind her hand.

"Lucy is really the best." Wendy agreed. Carla cleared her throat not all the amused by the whole situation.

"Don't you think it is about time you invited us in instead of standing there gawking at us." Carla snidely pointed out.

"O-Oh right. Please, why don't you come in?" Lucy felt the pink on her cheek deepen in awkwardness. She stepped aside and let her guests into the home and then led them to the usual visiting spot where each guest had gotten relaxed in their seats. The Exceeds had sat at the other end of the table already in one of their many random conversations, where Levy and Wendy were in the usual spot. Lucy went to work pouring the drinks and serving the cakes before taking her own spot by the two girls.

"So Lu-chan, tell me about yourself." Levy jumped at the chance to get to know Lucy. Feeling suddenly put on the spot, Lucy felt that self conscious part of her well up again.

"Th-There is really isn't much to tell. I'm sure Wendy had filled you in on most things." Lucy shyly replied.

"Yes, but it is much different hearing from the person than getting it second hand ." Levy rationalized.

"Well...what do you wish to know?"

"I heard you write." Levy replied. Lucy stole a glance at a guilty looking Wendy.

"I dabble, but none I feel is well written."

"I love to read and I would love to see some of your work."

"No one has seen my work and I rather no one did."

"Come on, I am sure you can make an exception for me. I'll even edit your work if you wish." Levy clasp her hands together in a begging motion. Lucy looked uneasy between Levy and to Wendy whom was shaking her head 'yes'.

"I cannot refuse, can I?" Lucy murmured.

"Nope! I'll just bug you until you eventually give in. So you might as well skip that part and agree." Levy grinned.

"I'll...think about it." Lucy sighed already knowing that she knew Levy was correct; she was just postponing the inevitable.

"You drive a hard bargain Princess Heartfilia, but I will take it." Levy giggled.

"Does everyone know who I am?"

"Practically everyone. Mostly you are rumored as the 'Lost Princess' or 'Prince Natsu's slave'" Wendy commented.

"I personally think Lu-chan suites you the best. After all, we are now friends aren't we?" Lucy studied Levy's sincere and trustworthy expression. This person knew practically nothing about her really and just like Wendy felt so close and warm to be around.

"If that is the case, then I will call you Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled brightly.

"I like that." Levy clasped Lucy's hands into their own as they shared a moment of friendship.

"Levy, why not tell Lucy a bit about yourself and Gajeel?" Wendy suggested.

"Isn't Gajeel your Mate? Natsu had told me briefly about him since he is his main training partner and in his squad when he goes on missions." Lucy refilled their beverages while Wendy helped herself to a few more treats that were set out.

"That is right. Gajeel is my Mate and we work very close to the Royal house and more specifically Prince Natsu." Levy began. She explained Gajeel's title and briefly how Gajeel was chosen to live in the capital with Sting and Rouge. She talked about how there three were Prince Natsu's personal guards. They were to guard the Prince with their lives as the Prince was in charge of not only protecting the laws of their lands an from invaders, but expanding the empire. Then Levy switched the topic of being a young Princess of her own kingdom to the far west.

She was an only child and she was to have an arranged marriage to Gajeel. She hadn't liked the fact she would be Mated to a man she had never met and less like the fact that he was an absolute brute. When they did eventually ended up meeting, it had taken quite a long while for the pair to start developing feelings for one another . It was up until Levy was making a mandatory visit to Gajeel when her carriage was attacked and ransacked by bandits. Luckily, Gajeel was in the area hunting and had not only stopped the thieves, but saved Levy from being brutally attacked.

Ever since that eventful, fateful day, Levy and Gajeel had been together with Levy always going out of her way to help and be closer to Gajeel as Gajeel being protective of Levy. On their Mating day, it was a beautiful, festive event where the two houses joined. Levy was a vision of beauty and Gajeel couldn't take his eyes off of her. She stayed by his side and the ceremony was stunning. It was certainly a week-long celebration as the two joined and became one family about three years ago.

Wendy and Lucy listened to every detail Levy spilled. Lucy found herself picturing Levy's story with a rugged man and couldn't help but feel a little envious of the touching romance that was Levy and Gajeel. "I love hearing this story." Wendy cooed.

"Heh, it is my favorite." Levy blushed.

"You mean because it is about your romance with that knucklehead." Carla smugly piped in.

"Carla, don't me be mean!" Wendy scolded.

"Well I think it is sweet. you found true love and if he treats you the way you describe, then you are a very lucky girl Levy. I am happy for you." Lucy smiled warmly as she started to collect the empty dishes off the table.

"You think so Lu-chan?"

"Well yeah, I mean you got saved by the man you loved and you both got mated by this picture perfect ceremony. I mean, what is not to love? I know I would die of happiness if any of that happened to me." Lucy said before disappearing into the kitchen. Lucy returned with another fresh pot of tea and refilled the cups.

"Well, I am sure you will find the person you are supposed to be with." Levy sipped her tea.

"It is most unlikely. I am a slave. Slaves don't really have rights. According to King Zeref, I am the worst kind of slave. The only reason I was spared a terrible fate was because Prince Natsu pitied me. I am fortunate to have been saved by someone who owes nothing to me. I am just happy to be alive. I cannot afford to have such luxuries the same as hope for a future in which there is love like yours Levy. I have come to terms of accepting that." Lucy smiled, but her sad eyes had focused on her swirling tea in front of her, told of a different emotion. Levy and Wendy looked at each other knowingly.

"But Lucy, just because you are a slave doesn't mean you have to ignore your own feelings." Wendy gently interjected.

"That is where you are wrong. A slave has no rights."

"But Natsu isn't like a Master. I am sure you if you ever come to him, he would find a way to either free you or let you have what you truly want." Levy spoke up.

Lucy shook her head and closed her eyes, "It isn't something either of you will ever understand. I, unfortunately, do. Trust me, both mine and Prince Natsu's hands are tied on the matter. I am really fortunate because I don't have feelings for anyone and have no desire to falling love or have any type of family. So it is a blessing. Please don't be sad for me. I am alright with all of this. Really I am." Lucy sounded convincing, but a certain blue furred Exceed that had been ease dropping from his own conversation; he seemed to have known better. Wendy had decided to drop the topic as the chime from the clock on the wall signaled their visit was due to come to a close.

"Levy, it is getting pretty late. We should be returning rather soon." Wendy reminded the group.

"Gajeel will be done with practice. I am sure he will wish to see us." Panther Lily spoke fixing his sword strap on his body.

"I am sure you are right." Levy approved.

"Lucy, same time tomorrow? Do you mind if I bring Levy again?" Wendy requested.

"Of course, you both are welcome anytime, but I would stick with the time Prince Natsu set in place." Lucy watched the group gather their belongings.

"Have your first chapter ready for me to edit tomorrow." Levy smiled as she headed towards the entrance after scooping up Panther Lily in her arms.

"We will see." Lucy strifled a giggle. Wendy gave her a hug and Lucy handed her parcel of left over cake treats.

"Make sure you share these with your Mother alright?"

"I will!" Wendy smiled as she beamed gratefully.

Thank you for the cakes Lucy." Carla offered a nod and hidden smile. Lucy wasn't sure what to make of it, but was pleasantly surprised all the same. Carla walked beside Wendy close.

"Of course, I will make sure to make some more tomorrow." Lucy returned Wendy's smile with one of her own. With all goodbyes done, Lucy watched as the guest left. Lucy returned to clean her mess only to find Happy taking care of it.

"You don't have to do that Happy. I would have been more than glad to take care of the mess." Lucy smiled fondly.

"I got it this time." Happy spoke as he took the remaining dishes to the kitchen. Lucy followed closely behind.

"Say Lucy..." Happy set the dirty dishes in the warm filled dishwater.

"Yes?"

"You know you aren't just a slave, you know? You aren't just a person who cleans and cooks our meals?" Happy sunk his paws into the water and began to wash the dish. Lucy looked at the floor and couldn't bring herself to speak. Happy continued to wash and let out a sigh. "Lucy, please don't think we see you that way, because we don't. You are one of us; you're family and sure we tease sometimes, that is what friends do. But if Natsu had taught me anything, it is that we choose our family sometimes and Natsu chose me, as well as he chose you. Anyway," Happy looked out the corner of his eye to see Lucy staring at the floor with wide, glistening eyes with unshed tears as she heard Happy's sincere words, "You needn't worry so much. I am going to finish cleaning up. Why don't you go rest before dinner?"

"Y-You sure?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yeah, I got this. Have a good nap Lucy." Happy smiled. Lucy came up and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you for being the best Happy." Lucy sincerely spoke with her voice filled with warm emotion. Happy could only blush ad mumble his thanks.

**~King Study~**

A guard stood before a regal desk of fine finish, dark oak where scattered important documents littered the desk. A rather large office with prestigious figures in picture frames hanged on the walls. The dark haired ruler leaning forward on his hands while he sat in his expensive, plush chair while listening to the guard's account the details of what exactly his brother had been up to ever since he taken in his newly acquired slave. "The duchess Levy and Princess Wendy have been visiting Prince Natsu's chambers regularly as of late. It has been known on good resources that Prince Natsu has been spending more time in his chambers than fulfilling his duties. There is some discord in regarding his squad dynamic. Prince Natsu has been exhibiting rather odd behav-" King Zeref raised a hand to signal the guard to stop speaking.

Silence filled the spacious office as Zeref leaned back in his chair in profound deliberation while the guard stood before him. After contemplating , Zeref stood up from his seat, walked around his chair, and stood before his large back window that over looked the training grounds he could clearly see his brother from. He watched as Natsu was covered in sweat, bruises, and dressing to which Zeref clearly knew it was that girl's doing.

"Continue to monitor them and I expect a full report every few days."

"Sire?"

"I want to know what exactly my Brother is doing and if that little witch is casting any curses on him." Zeref coldly spoke.

"As you wish sire." the guard bowed and turned to take his leave.

"And should she try anything, don't hesitate to bring her to me."

"As you command."


	8. Forgotten What You Have-Chapter Eight

_Author's Note: Happy Holidays and Welcome Back Everyone! I hope that everyone is enjoying their holiday season, I know I have been. I got a Wii U guys! I know most people argue if xbox or ps4 is better; me personally, I am gonna stick to the 'glue eating' console of this pissing contest between gamers. I love me some Zelda and gots to get my quest on heh._

_So did you all have a wonderful holiday and did you get what you asked for? Let me know in your reviews kay? I would love to hear! So anyway work has been a bit...calmer. I think the kids were tryin to be good for Santa and boy did they get a haul for the donations from wonderful local organizations. The kids had an amazing Christmas and I made sure they got Holiday movies and treats. They loved the cocoa I made them and my co-workers loved the Holiday gifts I have been making. And speaking of presents, here is your new chapter! I hope that you guys are excited about it as I did writing it! I can't wait to hear your reactions also about the ending of the chapter. I think I laughed for a good solid five minutes because I can see this happen._

_So the song for this chapter is entitled King by Lauren Aquillina. I was watching this NALU video and I just simply fell in love with the video and song. I kept listening to it while I wrote this and I think you will enjoy it too. Please give it a listen as you read. Enjoy everyone!_

Forgotten What You Have And What Is Yours

~Chapter Eight~

"Hold still!"

"But Luce! It hurts!"

"Well of course it is gonna hurt because I am putting medicine on your cut silly." Lucy scolded lightly.

"I don't even see the point. I mean, I'll be getting wounds again tomorrow anyway. After all, I just need to power throu-OW! LUCE!" howled Natsu in pain. Lucy continued to pay no mind to Natsu's disgruntled agony. Today at training Gajeel had been particularly ruthless in the offensive techniques, although Lucy wouldn't put it past the hot headed Prince in a battle free for all with the other members of his squad. Lucy was just finishing up a lovely afternoon with Levy and Wendy, when Natsu had stumbled into the home all bloodied and bruised. Needless to say that the visit was cut short and Lucy was tending to Natsu's wound as he sat on his bathroom counter.

Most of his arms, torso, and legs were covered in dressings. The first aid kit laid opened with multiple aiding supplies scattered all over the counter around Natsu. "We are almost done Prince Natsu. Just bear with it a little bit longer." Lucy gently reminded.

"You had only said that ten dressings ago. Why couldn't you let Wendy heal me?" Natsu whined.

"Because that would have used up a lot of her energy."

"Which is good practice for her anyway!" Natsu interjected.

"And," Lucy continued unfazed, "This is a good lesson to learn.

"What lesson?"

"The one where you can't always rely on Wendy to pull you out of your physical shinanagins." Lucy began to dress yet another wound.

"Aww come on Luce, you don't really need to prove a point on this. Look, I learned my lesson. So can we please call Wendy back and-"

"No way. You are going to learn your lesson and that is final Natsu!" Lucy folded her arms with a slight glare. Natsu stared back intently at the golden haired beauty. Lucy avoided his direct gaze. He had an odd look on his features. "Wh-what?" Lucy softly spoke while keeping her hands busy. She was finishing up her last dressing and putting away the items on the counter.

"You said my name as how it should be said." Natsu smirked. Lucy felt her cheek flush.

"D-Don't get too used to it. I merely slipped." Lucy murmured as she did her best to keep evade his knowing eye.

"You should slip up more often. I like that you call me by my name like that, so why don't you?" Natsu asked with no reservation. Lucy stole a glance and sat back.

"Because, it is proper-"

"Nah, no more of that crap. Call me by my name like normal." Natsu interrupted.

"It isn't simple like that...

"You did it once before." Natsu leaned in closer.

"That was different, I was thanking you." Lucy adverted his spellbinding stare. Natsu slightly frowned at the way she was now openly avoiding him.

"You sayin' you can't talk to me like a friend because we aren't friends?"

"No! That isn't it!" Lucy quickly defended.

"Then explain it to me." Natsu folded his bandaged arms.

"You're...You're my Master..."

"Correction, I am not your Master, nor do I treat you like I own you."

"True, you have treated me with nothing but kindness, but you legally do own me. I call you by your title as a sign of respect. You have saved my life and I would be worse off if you hadn't reached out your hand and taken mine." Lucy bit her bottom lip as she felt awkward revealing yet another vulnerable part of her herself.

"I don't need another person giving me that respect. I need someone to be my equal and to call me out on some of my antics sometimes. I need someone to laugh with and join me for meals. Who sees Happy as a friend and sings around the place as she cleans and prepares our favorite meals. I don't want your proper respect, I want your friendship Luce." Natsu reached out his hand and gently cupped her cheek. Lucy couldn't resist the urge to lean into the warm palm and his sturdy face. His words resonated within her. Her smile softened as she began to understand what Natsu was getting at.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Yes, one of my best friends." Natsu softly whispered. The air around them took on a light, misty shimmer as the world became so distant. Lucy felt Natsu warm palm against her cheek and his thumb lightly stroking her skin. His hand was rough from his life style activities, but to her, she wouldn't have had it any other way. They stayed so close for a moment in this lovely ambience.

"Alright Natsu, I'll be your friend." Lucy's tender orbs were misting over as she closed them only to enjoy leaning into that palm. She breathed in that scent that uniquely belong to him and found that comfort only Natsu could provide as he enjoyed her soft skin.

"Luce, can I ask you something?" Natsu leaned back and removed his hand. Lucy let out a soft sigh at the lack of contact. She cleared her throat awkwardly and refocused on cleaning the mess.

"Erm, sure N-Natsu." Lucy began to attempt on using his name so casually.

"Will you read to me?" Lucy froze for a brief moment before resuming her task.

"R-Read to you? As in my story?" she used a light tone, but her heart was racing. Natsu wanted to hear her work and she found herself at a crossroads.

"Yeah, if you don't mind?" he asked.

"W-Well it isn't finished." Lucy trailed off.

"Ah..." Lucy noted that Natsu couldn't hide his disappointment and she couldn't stop herself from what she said next, "Well, I have some old stories...well more like folklore if you wish me to tell you after we have dinner tonight?"

Natsu's smile returned tenfold and Lucy' heart was caught in its radiance. She could never get tired of that look of happiness from him. Lucy put the first aid kit away and Natsu hopped down from the counter. The pair went to eat the dinner that Lucy had prepared. Happy had once again found himself eating dinner with Wendy and Carla; so the twosome found their home to themselves more and more these past days. Lucy worked on the clean up while Natsu took a quick shower after the meal. It was soon the hour of getting ready for bed after Lucy cleaned up herself before she found herself outside Natsu's door. For some reason, she found herself quite nervous. She tried shaking off the feeling by internally appealing logic.

Truth be told that she had been in Natsu's room several times due to her cleaning it, but he had never been home while she done so. She felt nervous because this was the first time he had been home, in his sleepwear, and requesting she had come join him. Her face flushed at the alternative reason than the real one of why she stood at his door. Before she could spend another second debating of retreat, the door had opened to reveal a shirtless Natsu wearing relaxing, maroon bed pants. His hair was tussled and his impish gaze watched her eagerly. "Geez Luce, you sure were taking forever. I mean, you had been outside my door for a whole ten minutes. Just what were you doing out here so long for?" Natsu asked.

"How'd you-" Lucy flushed even more.

"I could smell you weirdo. Were you planning on setting a trap as a prank or something?" Natsu narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I don't smell! You smelling me makes you the weirdo! Anyway, I don't pull pranks remember, you do!" Lucy crossed her arms huffing in annoyance.

"Come on Lucy! I want you to tell me your stories!" Natsu quickly changed the topic and took Lucy's hand. Lucy had all of a sudden forgotten her trivial argument and was quickly reminded of the predicament she found herself in. In attempt to avoid him, she had looked down at her feet and began to feel self conscious about what she was wearing to bed; a light night gown that clung to her upper body and slightly fanned out and ended an inch or two above her knees-and she wore this to HIS room?! Cursing her illogical line of thinking, Lucy found herself being dragged into the room before she could utter a protest.

Lucy was used to the room for having to tidying it up every day, but that was during daylight. It seemed that the night brought a more intimate side of it. The room was a mixture of dark, gothic reds and blacks with gold trimming. Dark oak furniture and velvet tapestry brought the masculine essence from the room's personality. A large fire was roaring in the fire pit in the middle of the room. A desk was at the side of the room and two doors, each on the walls; the luxurious master bath that she had first had cleaned up in and the other leading to his spacious walk in closet. The biggest matching color and furniture was the gothic, canopy bed that was before the fire pit. Plush seats surrounded the rest of the pit and Lucy eyed them with relief. "Luce, your face has been red an awful lot. You make sure you aren't getting sick." Natsu eyed the girl whose hand was still in his own. They stood in the middle of his room and he watched her peer around her surroundings.

"I-I'm not sick!" Lucy was quick to shake her head and he could clearly hear her audible gulp. Lucy felt herself panic a little. She wasn't used to any of this and lately there had been plenty of pit and peak type feelings. As much as she relished in them, she had also despised these types of feelings as well. Why was it her body and mind always conflicted when it came to the perplexity of this man holding her hand? As she expected him to lead her to one of the lounges, he had made her heart almost drop all together when he pulled them both into his bed. Natsu laid on his back, arms resting behind his head, and one knee prodded up as he glanced over at Lucy mischievously.

Lucy sat on her ankles with her palms gently brushing over each other and a striking shade of pink dusted her cheeks. The room felt warm and so intimate. Lucy's heart was skipping beats as she came to the realization that she was in Natsu's bed, with him lying extremely open, and it was nighttime. All kinds of inappropriate and new kinds of feelings were surfacing; but each thought was equally as pleasing as her mind felt conflicted once more. "Tell me your story?" Natsu finally brought up the purpose after several quiet moments passed with Lucy not speaking as her inner reverie dominated all her focus and energy.

"Story...oh right." Lucy's voice was quiet as she was remembering why she was here in the first place.

"You should relax you know. You have no reason to be so weird. We are friends remember?"

"I know...just never been in here at night." Lucy murmured.

"Well that is weird. It is the same during the day as it is at night. Nothing has changed. Now come on, are you gonna tell me or what?" Natsu slightly pouted.

"R-right...um well..." Lucy pondered aloud. She had spent several years creating stories in her servitude and had countless stories, but now she struggled to come up with one on the spot. She wracked her mind until a lone had come to light. Natsu waited for her to begin and studied Lucy's concentrating features. With the story in mind, Lucy opened her eyes and began to weave her tale.

"It is said that my people were very special; not in strength or in power, but what we can do. We are said to be connected to the stars. When I was but a small child, my Mother would take me to the palace gardens and she would sit with me under those same stars we are connected to. The story is of a young woman. She was part of a tribe of people that were being enslaved by those in power. The tribe was mistreated and they were killed whenever the tribe members attempted to rise up. The young woman watched those she loved and cared about suffer and go hungry. Instead of fighting, the young woman decided to pray to the stars every night. It is said among her people that guardians and gods to her people resided up in those heavens and would offer protection. Every night, no matter how late, the woman would go to a hill where she could see the vastness sky of stars, and she would sing this song," Lucy paused taking a breath. Natsu's full interest was exclusively on her. The way she spoke and explained the story had him almost entranced. He paid close attention to how her tone would reflect the content or how her eyes surveyed him as she told her tale.

Lucy sat back and took another breath as she sang her song. It was a beautiful melody and in a language that Natsu could not recognize. Lucy closed her eyes as she sang the mesmerizing words. She began to dimly glow; not as vibrant or intense as that one night, but it was dim and the way she looked was so damn breath taking. Natsu couldn't help himself as he sat up and gently reached out his hands to touch her. Startled, Lucy's eyes snapped open and before her eyes changed back to its beautiful warm amber, she had golden eyes. She panted out of breath as suddenly her energy felt drained. "N-Natsu..." she softly spoke.

"Your song...it is beautiful." Natsu's eyes were on her. Lucy was catching her breath as her words began to take on meaning.

"Natsu...your hands..." Lucy blushed embarrassed. Natsu looked to see his hands cupping her face and he had lean in. He jolted back to his original position clearing his throat.

"Erm, your song is really pretty. Where did you learn it?"

"My Mother, but I never understood the words myself. Anyway, shall I finish the story?" Lucy fiddled with the hem of her gown as she couldn't meet Natsu's also adverting gaze. Natsu cleared his throat once more before giving her permission. Lucy refocused herself and began to continue her story.

"The woman would sing that song every night in hopes that her people's suffering would be over. Many questioned her and she would simply say 'Because the gods are meant to protect us if we offer our devotion.' It wasn't until one fateful day that the woman was going to the hill to perform her plea, when on the way she was brutally attacked and left to die. In her last strength that she could muster, she crawled towards the hill and gazed to the stars one last time. Through her trembling voice, she sang her song out weakly with the last of her hope. As she closed her eyes she had heard footsteps approach her and lift her up. When she had awoken, she was dressed in garb of the stars. A strong and masculine man stood by diligently by her bedside. Her wounds were gone and she had felt better than she ever had. The man beside her was known as the Celestial Spirit King."

"The Cyclops what?" Natsu interrupted. Lucy had to stifle a laugh.

"Celestial Spirit King. If you let me finish, I'll explain."

"Sorry, sorry. Continue?" Natsu laid back enjoying Lucy's story.

"The Spirit King is the ruler of the heavens, the guardians, and gods of the stars. He is the sole protector of the tribe. The Spirit King hasn't had much strength as slavery made the tribe's belief and worship weaken. But the Spirit King always watched and heard the woman's devoted prayers. It was because of her that she was saved when her life force was weakened. The woman listened to the Spirit King and wept. As her people, the Spirit King and those he ruled over were also suffering. The Spirit King was again moved by this woman and had asked if she wanted to remain in this realm with him; for if she went back she would surely parish as her life force would be returned to its previous state. This had saddened the woman as she would be barred from those she loved and left behind. Seeing her inner turmoil, the King gave her a proposition. If she offered herself as sacrifice to be the Spirit King's bride, then he would create descendants to go down and reclaim the land and protect the people at the mercy of the slave owners.

The woman had agreed. And so, for many years, the people still suffered and word of the woman's death by being brutally attacked had gotten out among the people which infuriated them. War broke out and many had lost their lives. All the woman in the celestial realm could do was watch helplessly as the bloodshed that continued. The King consoled her the best that he was able. They had many children, twelve to be exact. Twelve warrior children with each their own skills and powers; each child equally powerful in mind and in strength and in heart. The favorite and leader of the children was the oldest named Leo. He led his siblings, when it was time, back to our world and put an end to the wars by helping the people reclaim what they had lost.

When the war was over and the children returned after peace was restored. The woman had one last request for her Spirit King. Unable to never give his beloved wife what she wanted, the woman asked for one more child to be born and given to the people to rule so no slavery would ever befallen the people ever again. Thus, a daughter was born and when she was of age, she was given back to the tribe people. Her brothers and sisters, who know they would miss their beloved little sister too much, had asked their Father for a way to see her. In this, he granted his children each a special key; so that they would always be connected. And so, the story ends with generations to generations of the royal bloodline being decedents of the woman and the Spirit King. As the decedents, they were connected to the stars and leaders for the people." Lucy finished her story. She had not glowed once, but Natsu listened so intently to her. After the story had ended, they sat in the quiet with the comforting sound of the fire and their breathing.

"That is some story you came up with. Did you make it up?" Natsu asked.

"Some of it. Some parts are from my Mother telling me what she knew and the rest I filled in the blanks from what I dreamed about." Lucy relaxed back.

"You know, you are pretty amazing Luce. I want to hear more stories though." Natsu prodded himself up on his elbows and asked her.

"I think one is plenty for tonight. You have training tomorrow." Lucy removed herself from the bed.

"Will you read to me tomorrow?"

"Perhaps if I don't have too many chores. But you get some rest." Lucy watched Natsu slightly pout.

"You know you could stay here. There is plenty of room."

"I don't think that would be proper Natsu." Lucy blushed.

"We are friends."

"Friends don't sleep in each other's bed. Goodnight." Lucy curtly spoke and retreated from his room as normally as she could. She had gotten so wrapped up in the story, that it all seemed so naturally being in Natsu's bed with him in it. Natsu watched her go and when hearing the soft click of the door, he rested head back on the pillows with a heavy sigh. What would he have given to have her stay here with him in his bed. She always smelled so sweet and having her close always seemed so calming.

"One day..." he breathed at the ceiling and closing his eyes.

**~Next Day~**

During his lunch break with his squad, Natsu sat with his men eating the leftovers that Lucy had packed for him. For the past several lunches, Natsu had heard griping and complaining from both Sting and Rouge about how Natsu never shares the meals he brings. Not that they didn't mind Levy's cooking or their own meals, both their prospective mates had been providing for. It was just that seeing Natsu eating delicious meals everyday made them the more curious to try some of what he had. Natsu always kept his meal solely for himself and would reply with that the meal he brought belonged to him and they should just get their own. Now, Natsu greedily ate while secretly enjoying the glaring looks he was given.

"Knock it off." Gajeel grumbled while eating his own meal that Levy had made him. He was already annoyed at the whole situation with the same bickering day after day and his Levy spending her afternoons with 'Lu-chan'. Levy sat beside him making Gajeel another plate.

"They are just jealous Gajeel. Let them be." Levy handed his plate back to him, "Oh and before I forget, Lu-chan made us dessert." Levy smiled as she pulled out a box of cake the three had made the day before.

"Yes! Now we get to-" Sting was cut off by a growl from Natsu.

"That cake belongs to me! Luce made it, so it is mine!"

"Levy and Wendy made it too dumbass." Gajeel snorted.

"Two-thirds belongs to me then!" Natsu argued.

"No, we made it for everyone." Levy corrected while slicing up pieces. Before Natsu could yell another objection, a messenger appeared walking towards the group. Natsu sighed much to Sting and Rouge's snickering.

"Prince Natsu, I have been summoned to fetch you per your Brother's request. He was insistent that you come immediately." The messenger spoke.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Natsu scoffed.

"We'll save you a piece." Levy offered.

"Don't bother. I won't be coming back." Natsu put his mostly eaten meal away and threw out the trash as he followed the messenger out with confused stares at his back; all mostly wondering about the change in Natsu's demeanor. Natsu, much like before, was led to his brother whom was waiting in his study. Zeref was sitting at his desk going over important, official documents when the knock at the door signaled his brother's return.

"Come in." Zeref gave the order and Natsu walked in alone.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked Zeref. He took his seat before his sibling's desk and made himself comfortable. Zeref set his papers aside and gave Natsu his full attention.

"How have you been since our last discussion? It seems you are very hard to get a hold of to receive an answer." Zeref mused.

"As you are aware I'm sure that I have been rather busy with training and staying strong for missions you send me on. Sorry if it appears as if I am avoiding you." Natsu shrugged; not the least bit apologetic.

"I see. Well now that I have you here, perhaps you can give me that answer?" Zeref appeared pleasant.

"I rather not do this." Natsu spoke. Zeref let out a sigh in disappointment as he shook his head.

"I was hoping you would do this for the greater good Natsu. How disappointing that I need to result to this."

"Result to what?" Natsu folded his arms scowling.

"I'm afraid I am forced to order you to pick a bride. I have taken the liberty of already sending out invitations to three eligible brides here for you to court. I am still going to allow you to pick one of the three, but they are the most promising for what is best for this kingdom and the outcome of your overall happiness in your mating." Zeref sat back in his chair. Natsu clutched his fists in his folded arm position. Heat filled the room in his sudden anguish.

"You. Ordering. Me? Tell me, what makes me happy You don't-"

"I do! That is what it means to be King!" Zeref's voice echoed in the room and took an icy chill to which Natsu's gaze refused to bow down to, but the heat did disperse.

"You cannot honestly be serious about this."

"But I am and if I have to make this a royal decree then I will. I am sorry you disagree with the matter, but I promise you that you will be happy one day. If this wasn't something dire, I would never force you into this. But time is no longer a luxury we can afford." Zeref explained.

"Why the hell are you so bent up about this"

"Because we are about to go to war."

"War? Who would dare want to go to war against us?" Zeref pulled a map from his pile and laid it out.

"It seems that not a lot of countries like the way of life we are living, nor by how we acquire and keep our empire." Zeref pointed on the map where the country's name Fiore was. "The leader is an empress named Mavis. She and I have been in feuds for a rather long time. Father hated her and her people; thus we have always been at odds with her empire. She has created an army of the name Fairy Tail-although not sure why. Regardless, we need to build as much strength to resist whatever attacks she is planning. Her numbers and resources grow each day. My reports say her eyes are set on this continent and more specifically us. She wishes to take us out and I must protect this empire at all costs."

"Fail to see why I have to be mated. Let me go crush her. I'll kick her ass and that of her stupid empire." Natsu straightened and cracked his knuckles.

"Again, not that simple Brother. You cannot go in stupidly. Mavis is extremely intelligent and a formidable strategist. We must plan carefully and not let her see the army I have created. This mating will give us everything we need to destroy her should she declare war and achieving this without her suspecting a thing. Forgive me Brother, but this is necessary for the good of our kingdom. I know how heavy of a burden I ask and know your sacrifice for it will not be in vain. I will let you achieve your happiness. Please, go with this plan." Zeref pleaded.

"Not much of a choice since you made it an order." Natsu grumbled giving in.

"It is necessary."

"Yeah, yeah I get that now...So, who are my lucky bride's-to-be?" Natsu replied sarcastically.

"Princess Lisanna"

"She is decent.

"Princess Cana."

"The drunk? Seriously?"

"And Princess Erza."

"Aww hell..." Natsu's color drained from his face.


	9. Night Changes-Chapter Nine

_Author's Note: -falls on the floor dead after typing- This whole week...well lack of a more eloquent word, fucking bullshit. For the past 4 days nothing but back to back 15-17 plus hour shifts? Why? Kids...crisis and kids...I just want a nap! -cries-_

_Sorry, sorry, sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I wish to say that I won't be late again, but with how things can never, ever be planned from my job and the pressures that come with it, I will always try to publish on Sun/Mon. If not, well you can guess why...god I need more sleep._

_Anyway super long chapter as always. I know how much you guys appreciate everything I do and the time I take to get this out as quickly as I can. Your heart warming reviews have made every chair beat down me, every underhanded insult I have been given, and every shove against the wall that much more meaningful this week to me. You have no idea how many times I have checked my phone when I need a positive morale boost before I walk into the lion's den to read any given of your reviews. You all are what really keep me going during this rough patch. I want to thank each and everyone one of you who not only reads my stories but also reviews. It's those reviews that turn a dreaded shift at my job when I can write on my breaks that much more meaningful for me to post on the Sun/Mon. Please keep telling me what you like, don't like, or hell any silliness about my work you find. It means the absolute world to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I cannot express it all my gratitude._

_So anyway, amazing chapter and I expect some love from it and some hate...please no threats because I simply cannot even right now lol. But seriously, let me know what you think because I have been so anxious about posting this because of the feedback I might be getting. The song for this chapter is "Night Changes" by One Direction. Now, I am not normally an obsessed fan girl and I definitely had my reservations for giving this song a listen, but after hearing it, I couldn't help but write the chapter to something this cute. So here you go, this is the aftermath of my imagination. Please give it a listen as you read and then please let me know your thoughts. I am gonna find a dark, safe place to sleep and hopefully wake up with a more positive attitude. _

Night Changes

~Chapter Nine~

Lucy was cleaning up after another visit from Wendy and Levy. Over the time, Lucy had grown accustom to this welcoming routine. She had friends. Levy was equally fun to be around as Wendy. Wendy was nice to be around with her sweet demeanor and childlike wonder; something she could very much relate to. But Levy was alike as her as well as wonderful to visit with since they were so similar in not only age, but personality. Lucy was as bold as to let her not only read her work, but edit her chapters as Levy was, with just as much enthusiasm, willing to share all kinds of knowledge in many genres and aspects. Lucy's particular favorite subject was something Levy was more than willing to delve into was the subject of Natsu. Lucy found through Levy much about Natsu's family history and learning about other kingdoms. Lucy couldn't believe there were so many places outside the kingdom she once had known and the kingdom she resided in now.

However, today's afternoon topic revolved around the cake Levy served at lunch for Gajeel and the squad. Both Wendy ad Lucy found it funny at Natsu's overreaction to not sharing the cake they all made together. Levy recounted the full detail of how Natsu reacted to which Wendy couldn't stop giggling and as Lucy joined in the laughter; she couldn't help but describe the feeling in her chest. She could only describe it as warmth. However the retelling took a turn from the antics of the squad to Natsu leaving for another meeting with Zeref that he had summoned Natsu for.

"He looked unhappy?" Lucy asked Levy.

"That is what it looked like. Really, it is unlike him. It was like a switch. Perhaps they are fighting again?" Levy sighed.

For the rest of the afternoon, the banter was light hearted and they had baked cupcakes; a recipe that Levy taught them. But in the back of Lucy's mind she had felt the seed of worry. The last meeting Natsu had with Zeref didn't end so well with Happy worry and Natsu disappearing. Lucy figured there wasn't much she could do until Natsu had returned or Happy flipped out. The afternoon ended on a really good note of baking treats and each visitor being sent off with their own share of their labor. Goodbyes were exchanged as the visitors left Lucy alone in the suite. The Exceeds were already gone off to do their own visit earlier which meant Happy wouldn't be back for a while. Lucy could only finish the rest of her duties early and wait for the Dragon Prince's return.

**~Natsu~**

The meeting had lasted the better part of the afternoon with Zeref going over details that Natsu helped him to strategize with. The sun was starting to lower towards twilight when Natsu finally decided to tell Zeref it was time for quits. Zeref agreed and Natsu gathered his things and made his way towards the exit.

"Brother, I know this hasn't been easy to accept, but I promise you that this is all for the greater good. I will remember our contribution to not only our kingdom but as well to our family." Zeref sincerely spoke at Natsu's departing. Natsu had not replied to his brother's thanks, but only gave a sideway's glance. He gave a nod in acknowledgment and headed towards home where he knew Happy and Lucy were waiting. On the journey back to his route home, Natsu had spotted an all too familiar bluenette waiting for him alongside a hallway. Natsu approached her as she looked up from appearing in thought. Levy removed herself from leaning against the wall and walked up to the Prince. Natsu shifted the items he carried in his arms and greeted the mate of his squad member.

"Yo Levy, what is going on? Shouldn't you be visiting Luce still?" Natsu asked good naturally.

"Oh, our visit was over a little while ago. But I had actually wanted to catch you. I wanted to uphold my end of the deal. Do you think we could go somewhere?" Levy asked. Natsu eyed an empty viewing room of the royal terrace and motioned with the jerk of his head in the room's direction.

"That room alright?" he asked.

"Perfect" Levy smiled and led the way. Levy spotted two chairs near a wall and the table that separated the spot between the chairs. The chairs were angled to look out the large pane window that oversaw the royal terrace.

"So what did you find out?" Natsu asked eyeing the petite woman.

"Surprisingly a lot actually."

"Well don't leave me wondering." Natsu folded his arms after setting his things aside.

"Lucy...is certainly special. Her people, and especially her bloodline, gain magical attributes from the stars. When under the stars, their own magic becomes replenished. If not exposed to starlight, their magic doesn't replenish, but remains dormant. This doesn't damage them as they appear normal physically, but it does hinder their magical abilities."

"Then what types of magic did her people be able to conjure?"

"Surprisingly a wide variety of things, but the one most significant type is that they can make contracts with celestial spirits. "

"Celestial spirits?"

"You are familiar with stories of constellations in the sky? How they represent powerful beings or heroes?" Levy asked.

"Well yeah, but they are just stories." Natsu shrugged.

"Apparently not, if my research is correct, those beings are very much real and not only that but they will do the bidding of the celestial mage that is Lucy and her people. Depending on the celestial mage and how powerful their magic is can determine how powerful their spirit is and what that spirit can do To go along with this, the timing of a spirit can be out in our realm."

"That is pretty impressive. So can Lucy summon something such as those types of spirits?"

"That is the thing, Lucy is just special Natsu." Levy smiled softly.

"Special how?"

"Well her royal bloodline can summon those celestial spirits that I just discussed, but Lucy is supposed to have a rather large magical supply that is extremely powerful. Although with her being deprived starlight for so many years, her magic might well be everlastingly damaged. There is a chance that she could rebuild her magic supply to where it should be at her age if being exposed to starlight again. I mean my recommendation would be to get her under starlight as quickly as possible and hopefully her body repairs itself naturally that way. But that isn't the only thing that is special about Lucy's bloodline." Levy explained.

Natsu's full attention was on Levy as he hung on every word. He knew that there was something about Lucy, but it was becoming more apparent that she was so much more than what she had appeared. Lucy was a mystery that Natsu had found himself growing more involved in solving as equally finding her fascinating. "I want to know everything." he spoke.

"How celestial mages make contracts with spirits is through silver keys. They summon them that way. With Lucy's bloodline they are the only ones to summon a special set of keys that are connected to powerful spirits." A light went off in Natsu's mind as it drifted to the night Lucy had told her story.

"Gold keys?" Natsu quietly asked himself.

"Yes they are. They represent the Zodiac spirits. They are the most powerful spirits. How did you know?" Levy asked perplexed.

"I didn't...Luce told me when she told me one of her old stories."

"Aww! Really? You are so lucky! She barely lets me read the work she is working on now." Levy pouted.

"What? She is letting you read one of her stories? They are mine Levy!" Natsu defensive nature kicked in.

"Hey! Lu-chan lets me read it because we are best friends!"

"No! Luce is my best friend! Get your own!" Natsu growled.

"I'm going to tell Happy you said that!"

"I can have more than one best friend!" Natsu shouted.

"No! Best friend is one person!" Levy corrected.

"Well in this case it does! Luce is my best friend and those stories are only for me! Get your own!" Natsu stomped his foot down like an impatient child.

"Whoa, you are really jealous? It is almost as if you love her or something?" Levy slyly played into Natsu's obvious emotions.

"M-Me? In l-love with Lu-Luce?! Ha! Yeah right! No way in hell! She is my best friend, not anything more than that!" Natsu laughed awkwardly.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Well anyway, that is all I know right now about Lucy. I'll keep looking into her family history and hopefully something else will come up." Levy replied unconvinced by Natsu's blatant denial.

"Very well. Keep up with the research. If you find anything, and I mean anything, you bring it directly to me."

"Well duh. Who else would I bring it to?" Levy rolled her eyes at Natsu ridiculous, overprotective nature.

"My Brother for one." Natsu mumbled.

"King Zeref? Why would-"

"He just would. Look, it is important you don't get this information out and especially let my Brother know. It is important he never hears of it. Luce might be in more danger than she originally is."

"Your Brother doesn't like Lu-chan?"

"Let's just say that right there is an understatement."

"That bad?"

"Yes." Natsu quickly gathered his belongings once more. "Thanks Levy. I appreciate you getting back to me so quickly."

"Yeah...anytime. Sorry I couldn't find any other information out."

"What you talking about? You found tons." Natsu gave his signature smile, "See you around Levy. Better head back to your Mate before he over worries again." he chuckled.

"I am not the only one who needs to hurry back. Lu-chan always seems eager for you to return home." Levy smiled knowingly.

"Uh-huh. Sure she is." Natsu pretended to not pay mind to Levy, but something about that statement made the usual warmth inside himself that much hotter; not a bad warmth, but the best kind that spread to the edges of your body and made the world seem like a much better place. They had parted ways as Natsu headed directly to his home. Just as he suspected, Lucy had been waiting for him. She had dinner ready and he found her sitting in the living area with her journal in deep thought as she was writing. She hadn't noticed him at first until he had cleared his throat. Lucy looked up from her writing to see Natsu in the entrance as she stood to her feet brightly smiling.

"Welcome home."

"Hey Luce, sorry I am late. Food smells good." he set his things down after walking in, "Haven't been waiting long, so the food should still be good right?" he asked. Lucy set her book aside; Natsu took note of how Lucy stretched her arms above her head, her being on her tiptoes, and the way a relief moan passed through her lips as she agreed to his question. He had to swallow his suddenly dry mouth in hopes to refresh himself.

"Um Luce, I kinda want to try something different tonight." Natsu relaxed his frame with his arms resting behind his head. Lucy's interest was peaked.

"Something different?" she had asked while Natsu couldn't miss the interest that was in Lucy's tone.

"Yeah, pack what you can into a picnic basket. I want to eat somewhere with a different atmosphere." he grinned.

"Eat where?"

"You will see. Come on, let's get a basket going." Natsu made his way into the kitchen with Lucy following closely behind.

"What are you up to? It is night!" she questioned. Natsu went straight to the pantry and re-emerged with a basket as he set it on the counter.

"All the more reason we should have a picnic." Natsu started putting in candles with holders as he placed them in the basket.

"So weird." Lucy shook her head, but helped to assist Natsu by gathering the meal dishes from the dining room and making the meal into the basket. Between the pair, the basket was filled and a blanket gathered as they set out to have an evening meal into the calm outside. Natsu carried the basket where as Lucy walked beside him holding the blanket. They chatted about the afternoon visit. Lucy telling him about the baking they accomplished and about how Wendy and Levy's conversation was about Levy visiting his squad earlier that afternoon. Natsu laughed at the funny parts as his full, undivided attention was on the blonde haired beauty walking aside him as he led them both to his fishing spot. Lucy got a view of the spot when they had finally reached the ending of the trail and she saw the whole place under the starlight.

"Wow..." was all she could muster in her speechless wonder. The gentle water offered the perfect melody of the soft ambiance of starlight and the dancing of the fireflies dancing around the surrounding area.

"Welcome to my thinking spot." Natsu tenderly spoke beside her. He stepped forward to his normal spot and set the basket down. A gentle night's breeze swayed the trees and Lucy's tresses. She stepped to where Natsu stood and unfolded the blanket. After a few shakes to gain maximum length and to straighten out the wrinkles, Lucy placed it on the ground only to spread it out.

"Too bad Happy couldn't join us."

"I think he is with Carla again tonight, so I wouldn't feel too bad." Natsu took his spot next to Lucy on the blanket and helped her pull out the dishes he set up. As she focused on her task, Natsu saw the familiar glow. When Lucy reached in the darkened basket to withdraw a dish, she had suddenly dropped it with a slightly scream. Natsu instinctively moved closer to her.

"What?! What is it?!" Natsu panicked.

"M-My skin!" Lucy held up her shaking hands. Natsu let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh Luce, you scared me for a moment. Thought something bad happened to you." Natsu ran his hand through his spiky locks.

"Are you kidding me?! I am glowing!" Lucy's voice raised an octave as she stared with wide, fearful eyes at Natsu. Seeing her distress, Natsu gently held onto her hands, his thumbs lightly caressing her soft skin; his eyes captivating hers.

"Hey now, just take a deep breath alright? Like I said, you are fine. I promise you Luce, you will be fine." Natsu soothed her.

"But I am glowing! Something must be wrong with me!" Lucy could feel the stinging of her tears building up as she had worked herself into a panic. Taking his one hand, he cupped her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away a few stray tears.

"Come on Luce, don't cry. I promise that everything is going to be just fine. Your body is just replenishing its magic is all."

"Bu-But I don't have magic."

"Yes you do. You get your magic from the stars like in your story."

"But that is just a story."

"You know you really shouldn't use that word."

"What word?"

"Just. Because it limits you Luce, hate to tell ya this, but you are anything but limited if you could see what I see." Lucy's eyes fixated on Natsu with his sincere smile and those softened eyes. His words resonated within her as the mood had taken on the world only made for them.

"I-I have magic?"

"Yes, yes you do and your body is trying to get it back. I am sure over time that your glowing will subside; you just need to fill it back up."

"How do you know all this?"

"Reasons." Natsu smugly replied.

"Reasons..." Lucy slowly mimicked him.

"Yep. Reasons. No sense in trying to figure it out Luce. Just relax and let yourself enjoy yourself. It is a beautiful night and we have great food to eat. Let's enjoy dinner alright?" Natsu saw that Lucy was recovering. She no longer crying and instead of a fearful expression it was replaced with a tender one.

"Dinner sounds good." Lucy nodded. Natsu removed his hands and scooted back. Lucy went back to pulling out the dishes while Natsu made their plates. The tense atmosphere reverted back to the calm, tranquility from before with the soft lull of the water and playful fireflies. Natsu set out the candles and with his finger tips set each wick aflame. Lucy took her plate and began to help herself to the delicious meal she prepared; Natsu eagerly joined her. They ate under the soft candle's glow and blanket of stars. Lucy's glow pulsated with her having full access to the stars. She felt a gentle warmth spread throughout her body; somehow she felt stronger in a health sense. Her hair shimmered, her skin took on a healthier tone, and her body looked something of a goddess. This certainly did not go unnoticed by Natsu; his eyes kept finding themselves on Lucy, to which, Lucy hadn't noticed herself, as they both were engaged in a conversation about everything and nothing at all. It seemed Natsu wanted to keep talking; wanting to get to really know Lucy and what made Lucy, well, Lucy.

Lucy set aside her meal as she laid back on her elbows, legs stretched out and crossed in front of her, as her head turned up towards the stars. She had gone quiet after the meal while appreciating the vastness around her. Natsu followed Lucy's example and joined her side.

"Pretty isn't it?" quietly Natsu asked while looking at Lucy. Lucy hadn't noticed as she couldn't look away from the majesty of the stars.

"It is the same and different from how I last remembered it...I feel so small...yet so connected. I know it doesn't make sense..."

"No it does." Natsu whispered to her. Without warning, Natsu pulled Lucy to him. What surprised Natsu was that she did not fight, but only molded her soft glowing body to him. Her head rested on his chest, his arms enveloped her in his warmth, their legs intertwined, and Lucy listening to his heartbeat, but dared not to turn her gaze from those stars. Natsu rested his chin atop her temple and joined in looking at those same stars with her.

"I was just a little girl when my life was all but over so quickly..." Lucy softly whispered.

"Hnn?" Natsu gave the soft woman his full attention.

"I remember these stars with my Mother and Father...I remember how he always smelled of parchment from working, but my Mother...she always smelled of sunlight and flowers from our gardens. I remember the sun in those gardens as well as those stars. I remember being happy..." Lucy continued her reverie as Natsu remained silent. His arms tenderly squeezing her just a tiny bit more and caressing her arms. He offered her comfort. Tears began to fall that glistened like diamonds in the calm candle's luminosity. Natsu did not brush them as he laid there consoling her. Her voice did not waiver as she continued.

"That night when the dragons came, I was in my room. I was so scared. I didn't know where my parents were and when Momma came, I felt so relieved that she was going to make everything alright, but then she left me with Miss Spetto. I did not see her or Papa again until they captured all of us...the red dragon killed them. I still remember their screams as they burned alive. Then the mines..." Natsu felt a cord struck in him. He hid the emotion well as he knew exactly who the dragon Lucy described was. But now was not the time to inquire about his beloved parent. He needed to let Lucy talk and listen to what she needed to say.

"Miss. Spetto was able to take care of me for a little while. But then...she got sick. The mines are a harsh place..."

"What happens to those who get sick?" Natsu was as bold as to ask.

"The same if you are old, cannot work, or if the slave master thinks you might be a threat-you disappear. They came into our cell. They attacked us and they hit Miss. Spetto so hard. There was so much blood and then they dragged her away. She wasn't moving and I was left all alone..." Lucy quietly spoke. Natsu continued to caress her comforting. He hid his feelings all too well. Something told him he needed to make a trip to these mines. It was unnerving that things he was finding out all about his brother's side of business.

'Just what have you been doing Zeref?' Natsu internally asked. Natsu was pulled out of his inner thoughts by Lucy shifting in his arms and watched her bury her face in his chest. Her frame continued to tremble as she softly cried.

"I-I never to-"

"Shhh, you don't need to explain yourself Luce. Go ahead and cry. I'm right here." Natsu gently soothed. Given the permission Lucy wasn't expecting, she buried herself in his side and wept under those stars in Natsu's warmth. He held her closely and let her grip onto him. He was her rock and her protector; and he most certainly wouldn't want to be anything less for this woman in his embrace.

**~Few Weeks Later~**

Ever since that night, it had become a regular routine of going outside in the evening if weather allowed. Even Happy was excited about this new change with picnics and extremely surprised when discovering Lucy could glow under the starlight. He couldn't help but make a few jokes at Lucy's expense which ended up in her chasing the Exceed and Natsu doubling over in laughter. Since the first picnic under the stars, Natsu and Lucy were that much closer. It seemed that the barrier between them was official gone. Luc would tell her stories to Natsu, joke openly with him without fear of him getting angry, and she even let him in on reading her current work after he had guilt trip her with Levy telling him she was allowed to. Lucy no longer held back when it came to Natsu.

And Natsu? He was beyond thrilled with those new changes in Lucy. He felt even more so connected with her. Their conversations were deeper, they were working even more together, and once, during her story telling, Lucy had fallen asleep in his bed. It was hands down the most comfortable night Natsu had in his life. Waking up to her in his arms with the fire and morning sun on her skin was the first most breath taking moments Natsu felt he ever had. He wanted to burn that image in his mind of her sleeping with her head on his chest and her face so relaxed. Her golden hair splayed out and her body hugging him ever so tightly. Of course the moment was ruined with Lucy awakening to find them in this compromising position. But Natsu wouldn't have traded the pillow attack or Lucy yelling at him for anything in this world. She was absolutely too perfect.

Their days now consisted of cleaning and training in the mornings, visits with Levy and Wendy while Natsu's afternoons revolved around meetings with his brother. Then there were the nights, the night were either dinner outside or in the dining area inside, but there were evening walks. Afterwards, they would cozy up by the fire in Natsu's room and Lucy would read another chapter to Happy and Natsu before they all would ready for bed while Lucy stayed up a tiny bit longer-or a lot, to write another chapter for tomorrow. All in all, the days were fun and filled with warmth. Of course this newly passionate chemistry between Lucy and Natsu hadn't gone unnoticed by Happy. Secretly, he encouraged his best friend to keep pursuing Lucy and when he sensed an opportunity of the pair sharing a moment, he would quietly become scarce and sneak off to Carla and Wendy's place.

One of those times was when the trio were walking in the gardens on an evening stroll. Lucy wore a simple dress; an A-line that fell at her ankles with corset top in a light shade of purple with short sleeves and sweetheart neckline. She was walking aside Natsu as he was dressed in his relaxed attire of white slacks, a pull over black top with crossed draw strings at the top with his sleeves rolled up. He had on a matching vest and wearing his boots. As they had walked , Natsu and Lucy seemed to have been pulling closer together. Happy had flown back a ways as he gradually was easing off until they hadn't even noticed he was even with them in the first place. After all, he too had a date with a beautiful snow white Exceed Princess.

The couple had turned to one of Lucy's favorite spots. An opening in the garden labyrinth where there was a waterfall pond with various, decorative fish and beautiful vegetations. Lucy's warm smiled spread across her cheeks as she rushed ahead to see the fish in the pond. Natsu casually walked behind Lucy whom was bent over the pond and dipping her finger into the cool water. The tiny, colorful fish swam up and nibbled on her finger tip. Lucy let out a beautiful laugh that Natsu found himself already adoring. "Look Natsu! They remember me!" she smiled radiantly up at him.

"That so?" Natsu asked kneeling beside her to watch her lay with the fish. Since they had been making their nightly evenings outside, Lucy's once vibrant glow had all but begun to fade. Unless one was looking close enough, one could barely make out a soft hue. Lucy's magic energy was quickly becoming restored. Natsu also took notice that she seemed healthier. Her skin looking at lot better and when Natsu couldn't think she could be anymore stunning, Lucy always seemed to exceed his expectations.

"I guess they do huh?"

"I love this place. It is so pretty!" Lucy's smile never faltered.

"That is why I always bring you here."

"Why are you always so nice to me?" Lucy eyed him playfully.

"Hey, I didn't bring you here only because you like it. I love this place too don't you know." Natsu scoffed.

"Yeah, sure you did." Lucy rolled her eyes and lightly shoved him. Natsu cracked smile only widened. He helped Lucy back to her feet as they made their way towards their favorite tree to where they both sat down with Natsu first, leaning with his back against the tree base, then Lucy, whom sat between his legs and her back against his chest. Natsu naturally heated his body to help warm Lucy from the night's cool air. They tilted their eyes towards the stars and just like every night, both were taken aback from its beauty and mystery.

"Tell me about a new constellation tonight?" Natsu requested.

"I told you all the ones I know..." Lucy trailed off.

"Well let's make a new one; our very own!" Natsu gently wrapped her up in his arms. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Lucy couldn't hide her soft smile and didn't resist the urge to lean into Natsu so naturally.

"Okay, how do we make our own?" Lucy smirked. A slight, thoughtful scowl graced Natsu's lips as he focused on the sky. He took one arm and Lucy followed his finger as he traced out two patterns of stars that interlocked together.

"That's the Dragon.", he showed her the first patter and then continued to show her the second, "And this is the Princess."

"What's their story?" Lucy whispered breathlessly. Already she felt her cheeks pink and her body feeling a bit warmer than normal.

Natsu leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Let's make it together." Lucy turned her head to look at Natsu, whom was smiling back at her with his confidence.

"Nat-"

"The Dragon was lonely and one day a Princess found him." Lucy licked her lips nervously as Natsu waited for her to continue.

"A-And the Dragon saw how lonely the Princess was just like him. The Dragon saw the Princess from afar as he didn't wish to scare her."

"One day the Princess was in trouble. The Dragon came and saved her. The Dragon was worried that the Princess might not like him because he, after all, was a bad ass Dragon!" Natsu chuckled, which in turn, had Lucy roll her eyes.

"But what the Dragon didn't know was that the Princess saw him also from afar and had wished very much for them to meet and become friends. The Princess was grateful he saved her so they began a friendship." Lucy couldn't look away now from Natsu as their eyes locked. Both leaning in closer; so much so that the attraction was heavily there.

"To celebrate their friendship, the Dragon used his awesome fire abilities and flew to the sky and moved the stars so that him and the Princess were always together. He knew how much the stars meant to the Princess, so he hoped she would love his gift?"

"T-The Princess was so moved from his lovely gesture that...that she..." Lucy never finished her sentence as Natsu captured her mouth and they shared a heated kiss. Time stopped for the couple. Lucy's mind shut down, but her senses were ablaze. Warmth filled her as she allowed herself to deepen the kiss. She felt butterflies fluttering around her belly as she swore she saw her own stars in her mind's eye. Natsu cupped her face as they switched into their positions. Being with Lucy was so easy as breathing. She was so breath taking beautiful, tasted sweet like vanilla and wildflowers and she assaulted every one of his senses. Before either of them knew it, they had fallen and fallen hard. Neither wished to end the kiss and it only continued to intensify. Finally, needing precious air, Lucy broke apart. She lightly touched her swollen lips and kept her gaze down casted. The reality of what they had just done only sped her heart.

"Don't look away." Natsu whispered as his eyes dared not to glance away from her flushed face. His breath caught in his throat as Lucy looked to him through her long lashes. Unable to resist again, he captured her lips once more. Only this time, the kiss was slightly shorter than the last one. Natsu's thumb lightly caressed her cheeks. He pressed his temple to hers tenderly, "So beautiful." was all he could speak. Lucy's warmed cheeks deepened as her wide, innocent eyes gazed up at Natsu's peaceful expression.

"Natsu I lo-"

"Shh, I know. I have always known. Let's enjoy this moment for now and for always." He quickly pecked her lips warmly and got her back into his lap; holding her close. Lucy snuggled into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Natsu lightly traced patterns on her arms and rested his chin atop of her soft hair. Lucy nuzzled his collar bone with her sweet smile. Both were in blissful paradise of being in each other's embrace under the majestic starlight.

The next morning, Lucy had found herself back in her own bed. She hadn't realized how late they had stayed out. All she could remember was the magic of the stars and Natsu's warmth. Lucy brought the covers up to her nose. She had the brightest smile as she thought about the details of last night; how Natsu held her so gently and the way he had kissed her. They, well more, she had must have fallen asleep and he returned them back to their home. Sitting up, Lucy clutched her hands to her chest as the blankets pooled at her lap. Her heart was racing and her mind was consumed by the knowledge that they not only shared their first kiss, but they spoke their feelings without words. Lucy, finally taking notice of the sun fully in the sky, gave her clue about how lagging behind in her chores she was. Lucy took this as her cue to get to her work, after all she had Wendy and Levy's visit again today.

Lucy got her morning started by changing out of her clothes from yesterday and into her normal blue dress with her hair hanging down around her. She got to work with her chores after letting the cakes bake in the oven. Happy had been lounging around, mostly enjoying his cat naps and when he did wake, he chatted with Lucy about Carla and their own visits together. Never once did the topic of last night come up, and for that, Lucy was secretly grateful. The time of the visit quickly approached. Lucy did managed to set the table when Levy led the rest into the suite like normal. Lucy smiled as she greeted them all.

"Lu-chan! We're here!" Levy greeted. Her and Wendy carried in their own treats to share along with crafts they have been working on together.

"That time already?" Lucy looked to the clock.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Wendy teased.

"No, no of course not." Lucy waved her hands smiling.

"Good, because we came on time." Carla smirked. She led Panther Lily to where Happy set up their comfortable places to relax and work on their own knitting where as Wendy was teaching Lucy and Levy how to quilt. It was like any other typical visit with gossip and eating threats while each girl was working on their own project. Carla had been teaching Happy and Panther Lily to knit scarves. Lucy had gotten too involved in her own work that she hadn't noticed Levy trying to get her attention until the girl took the materials from Lucy's hand.

"Something's different about you Lu-chan, what is going on with you?" Levy stared her down.

"D-Different? How?" Lucy felt herself blushing.

"You were singing and hadn't been listening to us the whole ten minutes we have been trying to get your attention. What is going on in your mind?" Levy pried.

"Natsu." Happy purred devilishly. Lucy had gone several shades of pink at the mention of the third live-in housemate. This did not go unnoticed by both girls, but both exhibited opposite reactions. Wendy was practically beaming.

"It is true?!" she squealed while taking Lucy's hands into her own and practically bouncing in her seat. Carla peered over shaking her head.

"Goodness Wendy, let the poor girl take a moment to think." Carla lightly scolded.

"S-Sorry!" Wendy giggled. Lucy swayed from her world spinning. Happy and the Exceeds had stopped their own projects and had come closer to the gossip. Panther Lily and Levy exchanged uneasy glances as Wendy awaited for Lucy to give some sort of answer.

"I...well that is...we...we kissed last night..." Lucy suddenly covered her face and buried her flushed cheeks in the safety of her hands. Her tone was significantly higher as she didn't have the courage to glance up at those around her. Happy was smiling proudly while both Wendy and Carla 'aww'd' at how bashful Lucy was appearing. Panther Lily approached Levy and gave her a nod. Levy looked sadly at her hands and then focused on Lucy.

"Lucy...there is something you need to know." the coolness in Levy's quiet tone silence the group as all eyes, including Lucy's, were now on her. "There is no other way to say this so I am just going to say it. I think it is best you hear it from me than you fall any deeper." Levy didn't break eye contact from Lucy.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Natsu is engaged to marry a Princess, Lucy. His Brother has invited them here in a few weeks. He is going to court them and then marry one. I am so sorry Lucy." Levy looked away. All Lucy could feel was the quietness inside her and the tears welling up.


	10. Each Other's Beds-Chapter Ten

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry this was posted so late in the day. This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but apparently I had a road trip today that I had not planned, needed, or wanted. Thus resulted, ON MY ONLY DAY OFF, being stuck in a car for 4 hours to be waiting in said car without wifi or data for a good 3 hours, only to return home in 4 hours. Yeah, last time I help a friend move and they not be prepared. But the bright note is that I got most of the chapter for next week written. _

_The chapter is short as I said before, but I put a lot of quality than quantity into it. So that should make everyone a little happy. I am so excited for this next plot point twist I am going to throw in for the next few chapters. I promise everything will start to make sense!_

_To all my reviewers; I was so floored this last chapter update. There were so many! It literally feels so awesome to read my PM and read the reviews I recieved. If I haven't responded, don't worry I will! Just been difficult with my sechduling...-sighs- I appreciate your thoughts and your praise and all your questions! Please keep them coming! I love answering them and I love hearing your thoughts because it helps to shape the story...so in a way you are the ones helping me to write it! It is because of you all reading that I am able to keep going and we are on this awesome journey together. I am in love with it, are you? I hope so because there is so much more to come and I have plenty of curve balls I am gonna throw in. So in short, THANK YOU ALL!_

_-clears throat- Alright, without anything further to talk about, the song for this chapter is from one of my favorite artists, Ed Sheeran! The title is "Friends" and trust me, If I knew how to make a NALU AMV, I would seriously be using this song because I feel this is NALU from Lucy's perspective. It gets her level heh. But anyway, since I don't have amazing tech skills, I will have to use it as a way to write my chapter. Please pull it up to listen and read the chapter. Write in your review if you agree or not on my ramblings? Either way, enjoy!_

Friend's Don't Sleep In Each Other's Beds

~Chapter Ten~

Natsu had returned at the normal time of evening from his daily meeting with Zeref. He had expected a full house of wonderful smells of dinner and Lucy's smiling face. He had every intention of creating a repeat of their wonderful night under the stars. She was all he couldn't stop thinking about. Her beautiful orbs, her swollen lips, the way she smelled, that irresistible taste; Lucy was his new favorite everything. He loved the starlight in her hair to her melodic laugh. Lucy was Lucy and Natsu was quite smitten. He had powered through the day in hopes he would return home that much sooner and have Lucy back in his arms.

Natsu had just opened the door and stopped mi-cry with his traditional return home call when immediately he knew something was amiss. No homely smells, no greeting at the door, and no Lucy. Everything was still. The dinner was not made and the magical lights were still dimmed. Natsu walked into his home and hesitantly called out both Lucy and Happy's names. When he did not get a reply, Natsu called again a little louder with a slight panic in his voice. Had something happen? Before Natsu could decide to go on a search, Happy's voice called him into the kitchen. Natsu walked in to see Happy standing on his stool cutting up vegetables. The Exceed refused to look at him and the aura in the room was quite unnerving.

"Happy?"

"Yes Natsu?" came Happy's curt reply. Natsu almost took a step back. His mind racing to figure out what goofed up thing he did to get Happy this upset at him.

"H-Hey Buddy, um...where is Luce?"

"Not feeling well. I let her stay in her room. She is probably still upset." Happy replied coolly and continued to prepare his vegetables. He purposefully did not give Natsu the time of day as he focused at his task.

"Upset? What happened? Is she alright?" Natsu's cautious tone turned more solid as he allowed his serious nature to take over.

"Funny. Maybe you should just ask her." Happy kept his tone the same which made Natsu narrow his gaze.

"I don't have patience to play detective Happy. Just tell me what is going on?"

"Find out yourself." Happy hopped down from his stool and headed towards the opposite side of the kitchen to leave.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"Going to hang out with Lucy. Maybe you can figure out what the matter is by finishing up dinner." Happy coldly spoke over his shoulder as he exited. In his absence, he left a dumfounded Natsu behind in his wake that was only more confused by the unwarranted behavior.

With no other choice, Natsu finished making the meal as he wracked his brain for any kind of solution to the sudden change in the dynamic of their makeshift family. Natsu being Natsu could not seem to figure out for the life of him why everything was so drastically changed. It was almost as if he was a stranger in his own home. He set the meal out and called the other two residents to join him for dinner. The atmosphere did not change, if anything, it seemed worse at this point. Happy openly glared at Natsu while Lucy picked at her food while avoiding his open stares. Natsu gave a pleading look to Happy for some assistance of any kind, but the creature simply ignored him and engaged in either eating his own mea or attempting to make small talk with Lucy. To which, Lucy would give minimal responses as her eyes focused on pushing her meal from part to part on her plate. Her eyes held such a deep sadness within them. Natsu couldn't fathom what he much have done to leave Lucy in her sad shape.

After dinner, Happy had offered to take care of the dishes which left Lucy able to retreat to the sanctuary of her room, but also Natsu the chance to figure out what was going on by catching up with Lucy. Lucy had gotten as far as her bedroom doorway when Natsu had stopped her from entering. "Luce, can I have a moment?"

"Do you need me for something?" Lucy wouldn't even face him. She felt her hands trembling as she gripped the doorknob. Natsu stood a good two feet away from her as he watched her frame and attempting to decipher her tone, her body language, ad her words.

"Just to talk..." Natsu chose his words carefully and watched her reactions.

Lucy opened the door before stepping in."I am kinda tir-"

"I'm sorry!" Natsu blurted out. Lucy paused her entry to try and gaze at him, unable to hide her surprise.

"Y-you're sorry?" Natsu took an unsure step forward.

"Y-yeah, I am sorry. I don't know exactly what I have done or if I had said something that upset you, but I am sorry. If we could talk about it, I can try to make sure I don't do it again." Natsu was grasping straws. Lucy's surprised look quickly rippled into realization at his words to that of forlorn sadness.

"I-it's nothing you did Natsu. I just...want to be left alone for a while." Lucy stepped into her room after turning away. Natsu's face fell as his apology did not have the desired effects he was hoping for.

"Will we be able to have our story tonight?" His only reply was the door softly closing and the lock of the lock. Natsu stood in the doorway unsure of what exactly had happened, and this was the first time he was being held accountable; he knew this was his fault...whatever he did, he knew he had to make it right.

Over the next few days, Lucy had shut everyone out. She refused visits, kept to her chores, and her room. Natsu attempted to get closer to her, but that only furthered the gap between them. What's worse was when Natsu sought out council from either Happy or Levy, he was stone walled. Levy gave her sympathies where as Happy would only glare; their advice had been the same: Give Lucy her space and ask her for what was wrong when she was ready to talk. Of course, Natsu had never been the patient man and continued to press by taking every excuse and chance to talk to her. Not only was he met with rejection and half hearted responses, but his work began to suffer because of his confliction. So much so that his own squad mates began to worry and Zeref began to become annoyed by Natsu's lack of attention.

Natsu and Zeref sat at another strategy meeting with Zeref looked over to see his brother in deep thought, staring out the window, and willing to bet his favorite book that he was spacing out from the important information he was giving by once again traveling to wherever his mind went these days. He slammed his hand on the table making the pieces of the map shake and regained Natsu's attention. "Will you stop moping! I need you focused!" Zeref scolded.

Natsu sighed and eyed his older brother disinterested, "What's the point? They are not going to war and they won't after I am mated. So what is even the point of talking anymore about this?" he sighed.

"The point is we need to know their positioning. We need to be ready and anticipate their next move because they will attack us when we least expect it."

"So we will just fight back, I'll beat their asses, and we will continue to live like normal. I don't get why you are so obsessed with all this crap Zeref? I honestly think we are over thinking all of this." Natsu leaned back with a bored expression. Zeref studied his brother for a few more moments before setting his paper's down.

"Very well, what is going on? Lately you have been moody, agitated, your work ethic sucks, and you have been avoiding every topic we discuss. Is this about the wedding?" Zeref took a seat and Natsu adverted Zeref's gaze. "I see. Well, you will be fine. You are just nervous is all, but once you start courting-"

"That isn't it..." Natsu quietly interrupted.

"Is it the slave? Is she not performing her duties properly? You know I told you when you grow bored of-"

"It ain't her!" Natsu snarled and viciously narrowed his stare at his brother with such fire in his eyes; none of which Zeref had ever been on the receiving end for. Zeref, in kind, narrowed his own eyes to match his brother's intimidating ones.

"That bitch-"

"I said Luce ain't go nothing to do with this. Mind your own fucking business." Natsu felt his fingers dig into his fists that were beginning to smoke. He abruptly stood from his chair that knocked to the ground and his hard set gaze glared intently at the cool and collected king.

"No need to get your fire ablaze Natsu. Just making a simple observation. You seem really tense. Perhaps a change of scenery will do you well."

"You send me out on a mission, you can forget it." Natsu coldly spoke.

"I think a mission is the last thing I believe you need. A vacation might be more beneficial in your case. The first Princess shouldn't be here for at least three more weeks. Why don't you go off during that time. Go, clear your mind, and take some time to soil your oats on that slave of yours. She can't be that great in bed if you are this wound up." Zeref did not miss the dangerous gleam in Natsu's eyes at the insult, but took note of how his sibling dared not to speak a word in response.

"A vacation?" Natsu finally spoke carefully after sizing Zeref up.

"Yes, a vacation." Zeref replied.

"I am going to the summer palace." Natsu turned on his heel to leave. Zeref suddenly stood.

"Not there! That's-"

"It's my vacation Zeref. That is where I am going. You won't tell me otherwise." Natsu took his leave, not bothering nor caring to hear another word from his eldest brother; after all, the summer palace might be the first step in earning Lucy's forgiveness.

**~Few Hours Later~**

Lucy found herself on a horse riding along side Natsu with each horse carrying some of their belongings. Everything seemed like a whirlwind of events from Natsu bursting in and telling her to pack for a trip, to Happy volunteering to remain behind for the trip, and then to them both riding awkwardly together in silence. This was Lucy's first time riding and it was comical how Natsu had to help her mount it which ended him accidently being kicked in the face, to which led to them bickering and now both in the position that they were in. Truth be told that they been riding for a little past two hours, but Lucy felt her legs going numb and her mind over thinking of her situation. Lately, she had been sensitive and purposefully avoiding the head strong Prince that was riding beside her.

Natsu felt himself going out of his mind. This isn't how he expected to start this trip this way. Lucy was shutting him out and his head was throbbing from where her foot contacted his temple. The girl had no training whatsoever, but that kick did some serious damage. He kept eyeing her when he knew she wasn't aware of his gaze. She wore her normal blue dress attire, but wore a white cloak with his house crest in red; something he had given her to show she was under his house's protection should something happen on the journey to their destination. He studied her lowered expression and the way her shoulders had sagged in her defeated thoughts dejection. What he would give to know exactly what went on in that head of hers. The only sounds between them was the clomping of the horses on the dirt path and the wildlife that was around them in the beautiful forest. If Lucy hadn't been too distracted with her own grief, she would have been taken aback by the beauty of the nature around her. There was so much luscious green and the air was crisp as well as refreshing. It was another world she didn't know existed, but was a part of.

It wasn't even another mile until Natsu halted their horses at a clearing and hopped down from his own steed. Lucy looked at him quizzically.

"Why have we stopped?" she asked.

"Horses need to drink and we need to eat. We still have a journey ahead of us and need to keep up our energy." Natsu didn't look at her as he explained. He began pulling out the picnic basket of their lunch that was packed for them. Lucy silently frowned from how Natsu spoke to her, but did not argue. She joined him on the ground and wordlessly led the horses to the stream a few hundred feet off. she couldn't help but welcome the distance between herself and the Dragon Prince. Things were most certainly strained between them, but he had brought that upon himself. Lucy was conflicted between feeling betrayed and berating herself for being foolish as to fall in love with him. With the horses drinking their fill of the cold water, Lucy waited until they were finished before leading them back to where Natsu was waiting. He was sitting on the blanket with the spread of food out. He had her plate filled and it was resting in her spot. Letting the horses to graze, Lucy sat down beside Natsu and began to eat as she normally had been the past few days.

After several moments of Lucy picking and Natsu staring fully at her, he slammed his utensil down on his plate, "That is it! I can't take it anymore!" Lucy had jolted a little startled by the sudden brashness of his tone, but did not meet her eyes to his.

"So this is how it is gonna be? You just going to ignore me?" he sulked, folding his arms, and scowling at the silent woman beside him. When he realized he wasn't going to get an answer, "Fine, you don't want to say it, but I will because I am sick of this game Luce. What the fuck happened because I am going out of my mind trying to figure it all out! Just what the hell do you think I did?" Natsu growled. Lucy continued to remain silent and not meeting his stern gaze.

"Let me in Luce?" Natsu opted for a more desperate tone. Lucy, after a few more moments of silence, slowly made her eyes lock onto his. Natsu's harden gaze quickly faltered to regret. He swore to himself a long time ago that he would never return to that deep, profound sadness he worked so hard to rid of since the day he took her hand. Yet, there it was and he had felt all his anguish all but diminish. Lucy continued to hold his gaze with those eyes.

"I wished I never kissed you." The world stopped for Prince Natsu Dragneel.

"Bullshit." Natsu saw right through her, but Lucy never wavered. "You cannot believe that as much as I do. I know you Luce."

"Clearly you don't!" Lucy raised her voice. Never had she taken a bold stance again Natsu, but everything had been building and this was her breaking point.

"Then explain it to me. Explain so that I do understand." he narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I? You don't have to explain yourself, then why should I?" Lucy stood up and Natsu followed her.

"Why should you? Are you serious right now?"

"Yes." Lucy folded her arms and that sadness turned to anger.

"Because I ordered you to!" Natsu spoke the words before he registered them. The moment he said those words, he had instantly wished he could have taken them back. "Luce I-"

"Very well Master." Lucy coldly replied and took a step back.

"C'mon Luce, I didn't mean-"

"I said it was perfectly find Master Natsu. I have forgotten my place once again. I promise you that it won't happen again."

"Damnit Luce! Will you stop overreacting and putting words in my mouth!" Natsu found himself grasping desperately to anything to not have all his hard work undone. Lucy was retreating back behind her walls and if he didn't stop her, she would all be lost to him.

Master I am a slave. A slave cannot love. Just like a Prince cannot be with a slave as a husband." Lucy put more distance between them. Natsu froze at hearing her cold words.

"Who told you...how did you..."

"Does it even matter? When were you ever going to tell me? You are funny Master, you tell me you are sorry, yet you have not a clue what for."

"Don't call me that..."

"Would you prefer liar?"

"I prefer friend."

"Friends don't lie to each other about important matters. Friends don't kiss each other. Friends don't sleep in each other's beds or make them fall in love." Lucy kept herself together, but she was quickly showing herself falling apart.

"Okay, you don't know the whole situation."

"I don't want to. Nothing changes. I am a slave, you are a Master. tell me, in what world would we ever end up together? Masters are Masters for a reason. We played with fire and we got burned. Better this ends now then when it is far too late." Lucy held onto herself.

"You finished?" Natsu finally spoke. Lucy looked away partly ashamed for losing her self control over herself and not thinking of the consequences.

"Yes..."

"Good. Now if you would just shut up and listen for like one second, I will explain myself." Natsu huffed half heartily.

"I won't apologize."

"I ain't asking you do. But at least hear me out before you go cut yourself off from me. Sit with me" Natsu unfolded his arms and sighed.

"I rather not."

"Fine. Look, I should have said something before kissing you, but I have been trying to get out of this arranged marriage my Brother is forcing me in." Natsu took a seat while explaining. Lucy gave Natsu her full attention.

"Now we both don't get what we want." Lucy looked down at her trembling hands as she joined him.

"Doesn't have to be. Luce, I've fallen in love with you, but it is going to take me time to figure out a way out of this." Natsu did not waver from captivating gaze on her.

"But we should end this..."

"There are a lot of things I shouldn't do and this isn't one of them. No way am I going to give you up; not a fucking chance." Natsu brooded.

"It may not be our choice."

"Maybe not, but it has never stopped me before. I have chosen you Luce. If the worst happens, I'll just choose you and Zeref will just have to deal."

"Do you think it is wise to go against him? Your Brother is the King and he is your family."

"He is many things and he may force this marriage, but I belong to you. You are also my family and he will need to learn to accept that when the time is right. He may force this marriage on me and if he succeeds, then the woman I am caged with is going to have to accept certain aspects such as I belong to you and she'll have to stay in her own quarters as well as only show up with me at formal occasions; but I will always be by your side-that is where I know I belong." Natsu closed the space between them. As far as he was concerned, they had already spent far too much time apart. Taking her face in his palms, he made her look at him. He searched her eyes as he could see her emotions conflicting with the facts of the situation they found themselves in. He could see her struggle and wanted her to know he was with her.

"Natsu I-"

"Don't. Don't rationalize it because there is nothing to figure out. No matter what I am legally bounded to do, my heart is yours-I am always yours. I will find a way for this to work in our favor. So don't shut me out anymore. I-I can't take it." he whispered as his enchanting spheres took hold of here that much more. Prince Natsu Dragneel was most certainly a force to be reckoned with and like every instance before, Lucy found herself being swept away. She leaned in and captured his lips with her own. A sweet gesture that was slow and passionate turned into a heated need. Natsu pulled her into his lap as she straddled him. The food, now long forgotten, stayed on the picnic blanket as Natsu's hands roamed Lucy's backside and his mouth deepened the kiss. By the gods did he miss her soft skin and flushed cheeks that he was solely responsible for. He missed sweet vanilla and wild flowers. He missed her. Lucy whimpered against his touch. She could not deny him any longer as her body wept in rejoice at his return. Her heart raced at the feel of his touching and passionate kisses. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him as he wiped her stray tears. He whispered comforting words between his kisses.

All was forgiven.


	11. Might Start Healing-Chapter Eleven

_Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Not gonna lie, I really debated on if I was gonna update this week. I am sick, exhaughted, and now moving...between work, running Anime Club for the children, picking up extra hours to spend time with my Kiddos, packing to move in a few weeks, and now caught the flu and being an emotional wreck with mood swings...it took every ounce of my will power to bring this chapter to you. Not gonna lie though it has all the fluff as well as all the feels. _

_As always, I want to thank everyone for their kind words, insightful reviews, and heart-warming PMs. Literally, those are the reasons I forced myself with some orange juice, pumped myself full of Nyquil, and played an emotional playlist to get this out for you all tonight. My philosophy is if you all take the time to review and contact me with your thoughts and kind words; I owe it to you all to make sure I get this out in time. I can't tell you how many times I have been hooked on a story and it isn't out on time and the anxiety of wanting to know the next part so badly. -glares at Hiro creator of FT, but then waves and hands him a cake to snack on- So anyway, I try to honor that with you all because clearly this story means something to you as much as me and I dunno about everyone, but I most certainly excited to see where it goes. After all, isn't that part of our adventure together?_

_( Side-note: If you haven't heard from my replies, don't worry, I plan to respond to them all after I post this.)_

_So without any further delay, the song for this chapter is "House That Built Me" by Miranda Lambert. If you can't tell by the song lyrics just what kind of emotional roller coaster you about to go on, you might want to skip this. I know for a fact my mood swings have influenced this chapter so please forgive it. But if you like my crazy antics and can put up with me at the edge of insanity, please, please feel free to pull it up to listen and read it because if you are like me; you will be bawling at the end of this as well as dying from diabetes of all the cuteness I put in it. Yeah I went there...i need more orange juice...maybe a nap...-crawls into bed and sleeps-_

Brokenness Inside Me Might Start Healing

~Chapter Eleven~

Lucy had ended their impromptu make out session when she began to realize that the horses had begun to eat their food that was laid out. "Hey!" Natsu shouted as he looked over to where Lucy was looking. Lucy was quickly ejected out of Natsu's lap while he chased the horses away. Lucy covered her mouth to stifle her laughter at how comical Natsu was with using his body to shield off the remainder of their lunch while yelling insults to their traveling animals. Taking pity on the Prince, Lucy stood and grabbed the horses reign. She clicked her tongue and softly speaking sweet words while she tied the to a tree nearby. Natsu could only glower in their direction.

"Beasts are what they are! They ate my plate!" he complained. Lucy could only roll her eyes as she returned to the man.

"Now, now we have more in the basket; don't know why you are complaining anyway. I will make you another plate greedy." Lucy retook her spot and started to clean up the mess.

"That isn't the point..." Natsu grumbled.

"Oh you will get over it. Come on, let's finish eating. It'll make you feel better." Lucy remade his plate and handed it back to him with one of her sweet smiles she knew Natsu could never refuse. Begrudgingly, Natsu took the plate from Lucy's outstretched hand and sighed in defeat as he gave in. Lucy turned back to the plate she made for herself to finish her own meal. Natsu scooted closer to Lucy so that their knees were almost touching as he teased her by lightly brushing his shoulder with hers when they resumed eating. Lucy gave him a leveling look when he was becoming instant on teasing her.

"Do you mind?" she popped a bite of her food in her mouth. Natsu returned her annoyed gaze with his smug one.

"Mind? Nope I don't."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't." Natsu could only grin at his antics slightly annoying the former Princess.

"Oh c'mon, you just got over bein' mad at me." Natsu rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You looking for a new record?" Lucy teased.

"Whatever happened to never fighting again?" Natsu slightly frowned.

"Oh, we weren't fighting." Lucy leaned and pecked his cheek which only earned a pout from the Prince.

"That isn't a kiss..."

"You had plenty of kisses. " Lucy eyed him eating her meal.

"Fine, fine." Natsu leaned against her as he continued on their meal. The two ate and kept on finishing their lunch while never stopping their playful teasing of one another as if everything had returned back to normal before Lucy had shut Natsu out. They sat in the meadow, enjoying each other's intimate company under the sun. Natsu quickly devoured the rest of the meal that was left in the basket and Lucy assisted in cleaning up. With the traveling group well rested, they maintained their journey to the mysterious location that Lucy wasn't privy to knowing just quite yet.

Side by side the pair joked and flirted as they trekked through hours of dirt paths and breathtaking forest. Natsu had gotten Lucy to laugh once again. How he had missed that sound. Their horses side by side until during one of the breaks Natsu had made the decision to transfer all their belongings to one of the horses and have his own horse lead the other by the tether rope of the reigns. Natsu made Lucy ride with him with his arms embracing around and her back pressed to his chest. His warmth and scent eclipsing hers. When she had attempted to protest, her plea had fallen on deaf ears. Natsu wanted his Lucy close. As far as he was concerned, they had already spent far too much time apart. And so, they rode towards the only destination that Natsu knew; or so Lucy had thought.

As the sun had risen in the very late afternoon sky, Lucy watched their surroundings begin to change. The forest was beginning to thin out and mountains began to give way to clearing meadows. Something was certainly familiar about the path they were taking. No matter how Lucy tried to put her finger on the nagging feeling of deja vouz, she couldn't figure any of it out. Natsu's arms were securely around her so that she wouldn't fall off. Lucy took full advantage of relishing in his warmth. Secretly, she loved the feeling of his chest against her back. She loved that his scent was mixing with hers as they rode in comfortable silence. Occasionally, Natsu would squeeze his arms around her to reassure maybe himself that for the moment they would be alright. He rested his chin on her shoulder while never taking his eyes from off the path he was leading them on. Lucy nuzzled her cheek against his own.

"So no hints on where we are going?"

"Nope."

"Well how much longer until we reach where we are going?"

"Not much further. Geez, be patient Luce. Why are you always wanna know things?" Natsu teased.

"Because reasons." Lucy smugly replied as her attention was no longer on the path, but fully on her teasing Dragon.

"Heh, you are so learning from the Master."

"Only the best apparently." Lucy leaned over and pecked his cheek. Lucy watched as the wide smile spread throughout his face as he eyed her. They briefly locked eyes until Lucy turned her focus ahead of her as they crossed the last of the forest. Natsu never stopped eyeing Lucy as realization rippled throughout her expression. At first it was confusion that turned into full surprise and then the most beautiful smile with big tears falling from her cheeks.

Lucy cupped her hands over her mouth as her vision became blurry from the sudden burst of her tears. Natsu never looked away from her as his hands grasped the reigns He stopped the horses as one arm snaked around Lucy's middle. He molded her into his chest. Her frame trembled as the sobs wracked her body. He smiled gently down at her in his embrace. With his free hand, he rubbed her shoulders and back while kissing her sweet scented hair.

"Nat-Natsu it's-" Lucy choked out as she broke down.

"I know Luce." Natsu warmly smiled at the broken woman in his arms. Every fiber of his being was pulling him towards her. He wanted to be her rock, her strength. She leaned on him and he was making it his sole purpose to lift her up. Natsu let Lucy cry into his body. He did not rush her, but instead let her use him as a safe place to work out her conflicting emotions.

Ahead of them was endless hills of greenery stood a majestic palace with mountain backdrop with snow capped peaks at the tops while forest greenery at the base and body. Beautiful gardens for miles surrounded the regal building. Servants bustled about inside and out of the place doing daily tasks as well as preparing for the Prince's arrival. A large river ran past one side of the palace that housed a lake that helped with the river's progression and was home to many wildlife. To any normal person, this place looked stunning and most reactions were filled with wonder. But for Lucy, it was so much more. This place was once where she was born. Lucy was again reunited with her birth place, the Heartfilia kingdom's crown jewel and House of Dragon's Summer Palace once formally known as the Celestial Star Palace.

It was quite clear that Lucy needed some time to readjust to the shock. Natsu held onto her more securely. Nearing the end of Lucy's sobbing, Natsu relaxed his grip as Lucy loosened hers. Natsu allowed Lucy to clean herself up by using the handkerchief he provided for her. He tenderly brushed her messy hair back from her face to help her. Red, puffy eyes stared at him with glistening, unanswered questions that were begging for some sort of clarification. Natsu merely shrugged with his lopsided grin with offering an unapologetic tone of "Surprise."

:Lucy sniffled as she tried to fix herself. "Take it easy. We are going at your pace." Natsu gently encouraged. Lucy nodded and fixed her seating.

"Please...let's go..." Lucy's tone was small and wavering, but Natsu knew her resolve was strong. They continued the remainder of the way in silence. Lucy, no matter where she looked, was reminded of how much she once had and how far from grace she had fallen. Familiar places surfacing with new and old memories alike. Natsu dared not to push her. He didn't know what kinds of thoughts or feelings she was experiencing, but he was going to be there for her. He noticed how much more her body clung to him, not that he was complaining of course. Natsu divided his attention from the beauty in his arms and navigating the horses down the now cobbled path towards the majestic dwelling. Since acquiring their new homestead, there was changes his father set in place, but also left the majority items from the previous owners behind. House of Dragons colors, crest, and symbols could be found around and throughout the grounds. But even with this new decor painted over the original designs; if one looked close enough, they could still make out what was once originally there.

It wasn't until hearing the entrance gates that Lucy finally spoke. Before Natsu heard the occasional sniffle, but now her voice was heavy from her sudden emotional episode, "How did you know to bring me here...?" Natsu slightly gripped his reigns.

"I will explain when we are settled. I promise to answer every question you wish." he assured her. He watched as Lucy nodded her head. On familiar path, the horses were led towards the entrance. As Lucy continued to look at her surroundings, she couldn't help but think back to that night of fire and death. She could still hear the screams in her mind. Natsu caught Lucy's stiffened form, and gently rubbed her arms soothingly to keep her grounded in the moment. Gentle words he whispered in her ear as he felt her start to relax. He never let go of his hold of her even after they were stopped and greeted by Staff.

Natsu set Lucy on her feet. Her eyes were downcast towards the ground as he helped fix her fasten on her cloak. He tucked stray strands of hair behind her ears and tilted her face at him. He saw clearly every emotion circulating within her warm amber. Unable to resist, Natsu leaned in and stole a kiss from her. It did not last long, but he ensured that Lucy felt the meaning behind it. Bringing his hands down her sides and then intertwined her fingers with his, he rested his temple atop of hers. "Breathe Luce. I am here with you." he tenderly spoke. Lucy replied with a slight nod after releasing a breath. Never letting go of his delicate hand, Natsu allowed the staff to collect their things and lead them to their room with Lucy by his side.

As they walked the halls, it was as Lucy remembered it. But instead of paintings of her ancestors, the paintings were of Natsu's. Instead of white and blue, the colors were replaced with red and gold. And instead of the staff Lucy had grown up with, there were strangers in her old home loyal to the Dragon's crown. Lucy could only bite on her lower lip to keep herself fully together. Saying she was in a state of numbness was clearly an understatement. She couldn't decide if she was crying from sadness or happiness any longer. She was reunited with her home in her bittersweet reunion and no less by the man that made her life on an endless coaster of adventures. They continued down the halls past familiar rooms until Lucy did not have to guess which one they would be residing in on their little trip.

Two ivory with gold intricate designed doors were opened and staff filtered in as they began to unpack their belongings in the regal suite; while Natsu led Luc to a quite section of the bedroom. A large canopy bed of red and gold sheets stood in the center of the bedroom. Natsu closed the white lattice style doors behind them while allowing Lucy to slowly explore the room. It is silent aside from the bustle of the staff unpacking their belongs just outside the bedroom doors. Lucy lightly traced and went over various items with her finger tips. Natsu stood where he was and observed her with a keen eye. He was going to allow Lucy to lead in the dialogue if she wanted to have any that is. Lucy mindfully touched a variety of items in the rather large room until she lingered by the canopy bed. Her back was towards Natsu and her hands traced the wooden designs. Her hair had hidden her facade.

"This belonged to my parents." she lightly breathed.

"Your parents?" Natsu questioned. Lucy slightly nodded her head.

"This room belong to my parents. Mostly everything in it as well...save for the bedding." Lucy turned her neck to Natsu and there it was. A beautiful smile that reached her eyes with only a glimmer of sadness behind it. Natsu motioned to sit onto he bed as he moved from his position to only be closer to her.

"This bedroom was Dad's when he was alive. Now my Brother and I share it depending on who vacations here. Although, when I do take a mate, I will be moving her permanently. My Brother will remain at the main palace, where as I will have this as my home" Natsu did not miss the unfiltered look of uneasiness from Lucy as she quickly covered it up. He did not press as already they were on fragile ice once more; but instead Natsu offered her a chance to collect herself.

"What...do you call this place again?"

"The Summer Palace. It is a vacation retreat for family members until well...you know..." Lucy slightly frowned, but took a spot next to the Prince on the bed.

"My Mother called it the Celestial Star Palace. She said it had a special connection in our family history." Lucy sadly smiled.

"Well maybe, during our time here, you can rediscover or even uncover more of your past here? We did some changes to this place, but we kept mostly the possessions that were already here and not damaged."

"I noticed." Lucy lightly brushed her shoulders to Natsu. Out of instinct, Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy as she cuddled to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder as he rested his chin atop her temple after affectionately kissing her hair. He laced his fingers of his free hand with hers.

"Can I give you a tour after we settle?" Lucy requested after a few moments of silence. It was somehow still tranquil where the pair could spend moments like this, where no words needed exchanged, but a simple comfort of being in the other's presence.

"I would like that. I haven't been back here for a rather long time. It would be nice to get a proper history lesson from none other than the Princess." Natsu smiled at Lucy, whom returned his smile in kind; playful and with the promise of adventure. Lucy gently squeezed his hand before removing herself. With a careful ear, the suite was now quiet with the servants gone to fulfill the palace's other duties.

"Well, where should we start?" Lucy stood up and smiled warmly with her arms around her back and her head cutely tilted to the side.

Natsu gazed around the room and settled back to her, "Well, tell me more about this room and let's see where this tour takes us?"

"Sounds good." Lucy agreed pleasantly.

And thus, the palace tour began with Lucy weaving from different rooms, wings, hallways, and parts of the palace. Lucy surprised herself with recalling knowledge she hadn't thought she'd remember until the moment an item or room brought back forgotten memories that came flooding back. Every room or item she introduced had a background and fond memory that Lucy recalled for the Dragon Prince. Natsu found himself fascinated with new knowledge he never fathomed when he would stay at the Summer Palace. He discovered himself, like mostly with anything in regards to Lucy, hanging on her every word. He was simply enthralled with her retelling of every precious memory he was so privileged to hear about. They laughed and wandered about like children that late afternoon without care or schedule. Simply put, they enjoyed the other's company without fear of unwanted attention and all the freedoms they were denied at the main palace. Lucy took full advantage of not only roaming her childhood home, but being able to have freedom to wander around outside of the home she lived now without fear of being attacked or kidnapped.

"Ah, this is my old room from when I was smaller." Natsu pointed out one door in particular. Lucy had a strange expression as she peered at the door in question. A mixture of bittersweet emotions that Natsu could depict as he studied her expression.

"This was my nursery..." Lucy quietly spoke as she made her way towards the nursery door. Natsu stood quietly where he was and watched Lucy. The playful banter between them shifted to only be replaced by solemn emotions as the mood changed. If memory served him well, this is where Lucy disclosed to him that this is where she was when the initial attack on her home happened. This is also where she last saw her mother alive; when she last felt truly safe. Every so softly, he followed her cautious from that made her way into his previous nursery.

Strange how two children from two different houses had not only discovered the other and done the impossible of falling in love against all odds; but also stayed in the same nursery. Fate seemed to have a funny way of uniting two people when it was determined to. Natsu leaned against the doorway as he watched Lucy walk around aimlessly. Lightly, her fingers touched random furniture pieces. Some from her childhood and then others from the Dragon Prince's. Red and gold colors a beautiful white crib, various dragon toys, and elegant rocking chair. Lucy paused at the crib. It had once been hers, but bedding from Natsu was neatly made in it. She reached down and picked up a stuffed dragon to which she pressed to her chest. Her eyes glistened from flooded memories of her past resurfacing, but to Natsu, his only widened in wonder.

A sudden pull at his heart as he could hear his heart beat with his eyes transfixed on Lucy in this room. He could see in his vision Lucy's belly swollen and her arms cradling a small bundle in her arms. He could see her softly singing to the bundle she rocked; see the tender expression as he heard the soft coos of a small baby-his baby. Something in him was pulling him towards her. He wanted this vision. He was compelled with primitive instinct. He wanted Lucy. Only Lucy would do. She was worthy and she was perfect. She was strong and soft and just perfect.

Without realizing it until he snaked his arms around her middle and pulled her back into his chest, did he began to realize what he was doing. Lucy did not protest, but allowed Natsu to comfort her in the best way he knew how. She felt him lightly kiss her neck and their bodies sway. "I'm here Luce." he whispered to her. Lucy held tighter onto the child's toy as she lost herself in Natsu's warmth.

"I...I know...just...caught in the moment..." she whispered.

"I know...I promise we can turn this room back to the way you-"

"No.", Lucy interjected, "I like it much better this way." she turned herself around in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck and pressed her body close to him as she sought out his comfort. Tears brimmed her eyes, but these soft, unshed tears were of warmth and happiness unlike before. He secured her in his embrace and felt the strong emotion of pride swell within his chest as he looked at her. He wrapped her up in his scent. he wanted her to smell of only him. He wanted her; it was as simple as that. Seeing her in this room with that vision sealed away any and all unwanted reservations. In this moment he felt not only in love, but also sealed a real future he would be hell bent now on creating with her...but, there was still one thing he needed to do for her on this emotional day.

Removing her an arm's length distance to give them space, he gazed at her steadily while she only looked on in confusion to his sudden lack of contact. "Luce, do you mind if I pick the next place to show you?" Lucy blinked back caught off guard by the sudden request.

"Sure...it is your tour." She sniffled as she pulled herself together.

"This, I need to show you...you need to see this." Natsu took the toy gently from her arms and placed it back in its spot in the crib. Soon it will be put to use, but that is not for another day. Tenderly taking her hand, he led her out towards the gardens. It was twilight now with the soft ambient glow and the crickets chirping their song around them. Natsu never let go of Lucy's hand as he led her past the beautiful flowers and breathtaking scenery. Lucy followed him in blind confusion. They did not say much, but they moved at swift haste.

"Natsu please slow down." Lucy finally pleaded. He suddenly eased up on his speed walking. He squeezed her hand apologetically.

"Luce...I just need you to see this because you need to...I know I am going fast but it can't wait another moment longer. It has been far too long..."

"You keep saying that, but I don't know what I need to see? What has you so worked up all of a sudden?"

"You will see and I want you to know I am here for you..." Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked with her by his side. A sinking feeling spread throughout Lucy as it began to dawn on her just what the real meaning was behind Natsu's cryptic words. Natsu pressed on as the realization began to take its weight. Lucy did not speak nor stop Natsu from escorting her to their next destination.

They had come to a clearing with low hanging trees circling around two graves hidden away on a dirt path and wild flowers around. For a place so far out of the way, it was well kept and cleaned. The graves stood on a hill with the trees and flowers and the open star skies above them. As they slowly approached the graves, Lucy's world had stilled as she suddenly felt weak at taking in the sight. Natsu steadied her and let her lean on him for support. Lucy found it quite hard to breathe. Before stood two regal graves with both the names of her parents, her house crest, and a few kind words on each stone. Tears, that Lucy seemed to have an abundance of and had no intention of stopping, fell down her cheeks as her foundation crumbled under her. It seemed today was the extremes of sadness and happiness all at once; there was nothing in-between.

But Natsu was ready as he caught her in his arms and became solid ground for her. She crumpled and he lowered her to sit in his lap as she simply sobbed. His concentration was on her as she grieved. She was once again reunited with her parents. How many years? How many nightmarish nights? She had long since given up any kind of hope that she would ever see her home and much less the place her parents rested; for after all, they were burned and were enemies of the House of Dragons so there was no doubt they would receive no burial rights.

But Natsu had done the impossible. He saved her once again. In her darkness he had provided the fire of his light to reach his hand down and take her from that place. She sobbed into his chest unable to hold back. Even now, he was her rock; her safest place. She let every emotion she had been harboring since a small child out; all her sadness, her fear, her loss, and all her happiness from the closure she had now finally gotten as well as her gratitude for the man that she fell in love with. He gave her back her family and he returned her to her home; Princess Lucy Heartfilia felt safe for the longest of times; the Princess had returned home.

Two houses once at war; now two houses sought to heal and return to peace.


	12. Are You In This Endless Sky?-Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for the delay! I do have good reasons before you all decide that I am the worst Author ever! Due to weather, I had been snowed in at my job for 4 days, sprained my ankle on ice, been running up and down mountains just to use the restroom! The accommodations of my job for me to sleep in was super sketchy, brown water, no heat, broken toilet, and "food" was very questionable. But hey, I survived...most of it unhurt. My ankle is better and after a shower I was alright. So due to limited wi-fi and running on fumes this work week I was able to sit down and come up with a chapter. So in short, this is the bad news._

_Now on for the good news! I have an editor! Can you believe it! One of you guys has been so gracious as to ask me to edit my work. And man do I need it. I know my spell and grammar is...well lack for a better word, in need of some work. I am just a hot mess I know, but even with that you guys still think my work is great. Well now that I have an editor hopefully you will enjoy our work that much more. A huge thanks Miskee for volunteering and helping me with this story. But the good news doesn't stop there guys! She is such a trooper to go back in the previous chapters to help edit it so you can re-read a better version of the story. Oh and she is also helping me with my next story after this one ends. So in short, if you leave her a kind PM to thank her for her work, I know she will more than appreciate it! _

_However, there is a side note to this, due to our schedules and with my crazy weather and work nonesense, the upload won't be between Sunday and Monday, it will be between Sunday and Tuesday. But fear not, we are gonna try our best to make it on Mondays if we can. Just continue to be patient with us. I rather give out quality work that you all will enjoy. Please continue to give us your support as we make this new transition. Trust me, we are gonna make so much magic for you to fall in love with! And we appreciate each and every one of you for leaving a review or a PM. Letting us know what you think. I promise, I will respond to each review and PM that I can because this story means something to you as much as it does to us! Thank you everyone! Just thank you!_

_Secondly, I just wanna say OMG! WE REACHED OVER 100 FAVORITES/200 FOLLOWERS! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS LIFE?! I am beyond ecstatic! Never in all my my work had I reached this number so quickly...or ever until after the work was done! Thank you all so much! I couldn't have done any of this without all of you! The fact you are reading means so much to me and when I get a reply, I know that you all are so excited as I am about the next journey! Please keep reading and reviewing! I wanna see this work to the end as much as you all do! Thank you for being the best fans a writer can have! I am truly blessed! Thank you, thank you, thank you! _

_Without any further announcments, the song for this chapter is Dear You by Higurashi anime. I don't know the artist, but the english translation lyrics really do capture what the characters are feeling in this chapter. Please pull it up to give it a listen and enjoy the story! See you all next week with another amazing chapter!_

Are You In This Endless Sky?

~Chapter Twelve~

Lucy wailed into the quite of the night. Her frame trembled as her heart couldn't bear holding back any longer and she shattered into pieces. Lucy quivered and no matter how close Natsu held her or comforted with his soft words, nothing could change the fact that her parents were gone. Yet, instead of them being nothing but ash after their brutal murder, someone was kind enough to bury them in such a beautiful, but hidden away place; a place where they would not be disturbed. Lucy didn't know whether to be touched or to weep for her loss. She supposed she had not a choice in the matter as she allowed her emotions to guide her. After all, what else could she really have left to lose? And so, Lucy wept, grieving for the first time over her suffering. She cried for her innocence lost. Wailed over her people's injustice. Lucy sobbed for her parents' untimely death and how her family was all but taken from her. As Lucy cried out into the darkness, a daughter grieving and a Princess lost, Lucy couldn't help but feel broken.

Natsu sat on the ground with the broken woman in his arms. He did not quiet her, nor did he promise her that things would get better for he knew that what wasn't what she needed to hear. Natsu just allowed Lucy to be. He rocked her in his arms as she embedded her fingers into his muscled flesh. Her body shook something fierce, but he held her tightly and let her fall against him. He kissed her hair and whispered words in her ear, letting her know he was there with her. He wanted her to experience all of her hidden feelings; emotions she finally found after all these years.

And so, the couple stayed on the ground in front of the memorials. Lucy buried her face in Natsu's chest, while he clung to her in his secured embrace. He was safe; he was home. The sun had long since set when Lucy uttered another sob. Her voice was hoarse and raw from crying and body was exhausted; So much so that it could no longer tremble and she couldn't move. Numbly, she rested her cheek against Natsu's shoulder while her tears continued to fall. She listened to Natsu's soft breathing and the strong 'thump' of his heartbeat. Natsu tenderly rubbed her back as he looked over the most beautiful woman he had ever known. Puffy eyes, messy haired, and weak as a kitten – and it didn't matter in the least to the Dragon Prince. Lucy would always be perfect in his eyes.

The occasional sniffle from Lucy let Natsu know that she was still awake. He waited a long while before he made her look at him. "Luce, we can stay a little longer or we can head back. I am fine with whatever it is you wish." he brushed her hair back from her botchy face. Still tears fell and she gazed up at him with such sadness.

"I...I want to say g-good night...I-I want to br-bring flowers..." she hiccupped with her rough voice. Natsu smiled softly as he gave a slight nod.

"I think they would like that Luce." he placed his arms more secure around her before he helped her to her feet. Lucy fully leaned on him as it seemed all her energy was drained.

Natsu helped Lucy move to her parents' graves. Among the stars, the moon also shone, illuminating the headstones with a heavenly, comforting glow. Lucy gently reached out and lightly touched the graves. With Natsu's free hand, he conjured up a small flame so that Lucy could better see what the moon and stars could not light. Lucy, with her finger tips, traced her parent's names. Somehow being closer brought her some solace. She had a physical place now to come and see them if she so wished. A safe place to grieve and to unburden herself.

"Momma...Papa...I'm h-home..." Lucy fondly spoke. Natsu held onto her as he allowed her to say her peace. Lucy licked her lips nervously as she never wavered from reading her parent's headstones.

On the right her mother's read:

Queen Layla Heartfilia

Benevolent Ruler. Loving Wife. Nurturing Mother.

"Of all the stars in the sky, how lucky was I to have loved you."

On the left her father's read:

King Jude Heartfilia

May He Rule the Heavens and Guide His People From Afar.

King of Heartfilia Empire. Caring Husband. Doting Father.

"As the stars in the sky, we will rise and shown our way to these lost."

Lucy's bottom lip trembled as she read each word with gentle affection. Natsu rested his chin atop of her head as he allowed his warmth to encompass her from the night's chill. He listened to her with a tentative ear.

"I-I know you have been watching over me, but now we get to see each other again…I am so happy...and Natsu is who is responsible. I know you are grateful to him as I am. H-He's taken really good care of me. And Happy also..." Lucy sniffled as the pair managed to crack smiles. Natsu kissed her temple and he hugged her closer. "Momma...Papa...please continue to guide me. I love you both so much a-and I promise to vi-visit you t-tomorrow w-with Na-Natsu."

"We will bring fresh flowers and offerings." Natsu spoke to the graves as Lucy's eyes snapped to Natsu. His attention was before him instead of on her. "I have been taking great care of your daughter. As long as she is in my care, I will see to it that she will want for nothing. I will make every desire she wishes for come true. Please bless our union. I only wish for Luce-your daughter's happiness. After everything she has been through...she deserves, at the very least, to be happy. Thank you for bringing someone as precious as her into this world. She means everything in this universe to me." Natsu spoke with unyielding honesty. Lucy felt her heart thudding hard against her chest at his words.

'Did Natsu just really say all of that? Was this truly how he felt?' Lucy took his face in her palms and without a hint of regret, stole his lips with her own. Natsu pulled her close and ran his hand through her hair as he deepened the kiss. Lucy closed her eyes as she let the last of her few tears fall. His words, how kindly he spoke, and how _she knew _he meant every word, touched her so deeply. She was in love with him; fully and completely and he returned those feelings in, yet another, most unexpected way. When they parted, Natsu rested his forehead on hers while staring into her watery eyes.

"I am going to take care of you for the rest of my life." he vowed huskily.

"And I you. I love you." she mimicked his breathy tone. Natsu's chest stilled as once again her words had such an impact on him. No matter how many times she had said it, those words always captivated him. He scooped her up in in his arms and cradled her to his chest.

"Let's go home." he smiled at her with that infectious grin that always managed to win Lucy's heart. She buried her tiny body into his warmth as she closed her eyes, giving a nod.

"Home." She responded tenderly. The one word held such deep, profound meaning behind it – as both knew what it meant to the other. Natsu gave one last look to the graves and then left the sacred place to head back towards the Celestial Star palace. By the time they had arrived to their room, Lucy was all but dead to the world; curled to Natsu's chest with a small smile on her face. Natsu cleaned them both up and crawled into bed while pressing her against him. After a final kiss and the fire roaring in its pit, Natsu joined his lover in sleep with the final thought of tomorrow being another adventure.

**~Three Days Later~**

The couple adapted quite well towards palace home life. With new freedoms, Lucy took more than full advantage. She explored, wandered about, and did practically whatever she wanted. Of course, she was hardly ever alone in this endeavor. Natsu was always beside her – whether eating meals, exploring new passage ways Lucy had shown him, or lazing about in the gardens with books or fishing or naps. They played like children and it was no surprise they acted as though they were the happiest either have ever been in a rather long time. Even the staff had seen a difference in their usual mischievousness Prince. He was always around Lucy and even so, he was different with her; kinder. The staff all but welcomed this change.

Everyday in the afternoon, Lucy would be seen out in the gardens carrying a basket filled with cleaning supplies and offerings, while Natsu watched her pick fresh flowers to put on her parents graves. Always, for a better part of an hour, they would give offerings after cleaning the gravesite and Lucy would lay down the flowers. Natsu would always greet the graves respectfully and offer a few kind words in exchange of paying homage to the parents of Lucy and the former rulers of the Heartfilia kingdom. Shortly after they would return back to the palace where they would always find other activities to enthrall themselves. By the third day, shortly after lunch, Natsu stretched out his arms above his head, "Say Luce, do you think that today I can skip out on the visit?" he asked walking beside her. Lucy looked over at him quizzically.

"Of course. You don't have to come every day with me." she smiled softly.

"It isn't because of that. It is just that I have some things to take care of and I want to get some training in. I've been taking it easy these last few days and probably should get back to my normal routine." Natsu explained.

"Well that does make sense. You know – you didn't have to spend so much time with me and neglect your duties. I would have understood. Your word is important you know?" Lucy smiled warmly.

"Hush you. Work is wasting time better spent on you. You are never a waste of time. Not ever." Natsu pulled her into him and kissed her nose. Lucy wrinkled said nose at contact, but gazed up at him amused.

"If you say so, but don't come running to me if Gajeel gets a few moves in because you decided to be lazy." she gently teased.

"Please. He wishes he could – even on the _worst _of my lazy days." Natsu scoffed.

"Arrogant as ever I see. What am I to do with you?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things."

"Pervert." Lucy kissed his cheek and removed herself, "Go. Do what you need to do. I could use the afternoon to go read or relax."

"We will hang out again after dinner."

"I fully expect to. I want to go star gazing." Lucy smiled.

"As you wish." Natsu kissed her a final time and took off, leaving Lucy to her own devices. After watching him disappear, Lucy returned to her room to retrieve a small parcel she had brought with her. Taking it to the library, Lucy relaxed against one of the library's nook pillows and pulled out the contents – the makings of a scarf she had planned to give to Natsu once it was completed. Already, it was about two-thirds of the way finished. She planned to take the rare opportunity and finish making it so she may present it to him during this trip. As Lucy spent the afternoon finishing up the last touches of the scarf, she began to wonder what her next activity should be. Her family had owned quite the collection of books; perhaps more than she had thought Natsu's palace had. Folding the scale like scarf and secretly making it sure it was well hidden from a certain Dragon Prince's eyes, Lucy stood up and stretched. Her joints popped from her comfortable position she was in for so long.

Lucy made her way to the endless shelves to search for something to find herself to be lost in for the next several hours until dinnertime. Lucy walked through the rows upon rows of books, searching for something that might catch her eye. Already, having pulled a couple of books from the shelves, she wished to have a few more before returning to her nook to bury herself in written adventure. About to reach to reach for another title, Lucy noticed a golden reflection towards the end of the row of books on the lower level shelf of the bookcase. Kneeling down and setting her books in arm aside, Lucy studied the golden spine of the book. It was entitled in red writing, The Keys, with her family crest next to it. Raising an eyebrow, Lucy reached forward to pull the book from the shelf - only to have the shelf be pulled back. Lucy let out a yelp and fell back as the shelf gave way to an entrance. As if on cue, fire lights lit up alongside the stone walls and a torch appeared. Lucy sat back blinking in confusion (and amazement) for a few moments as she just registered that she found a secret passage way.

Picking herself up and dusting her dress off, she peered into the entrance. Dust and cobwebs adored every inch of the rock wall. Lucy debated if she should even step inside and explore. She did not have long to dwell as the shelf began to move back into its place. Making a split decision, Lucy rushed into the passage, just as the shelf was pulling back into its original position with a soft thud. Lucy bit her bottom lip nervously as she decided there was now turning back now. She removed the torch from the wall and touched it to the dimmed magical flames to light the torch on fire. The light of the torch illuminated the dark tunnel. Lucy spied a switch by the wall closest to the entrance and upon further investigation, she discovered that, that opened the bookcase from this side of the wall. Relieved that there was a way out – and she wasn't trapped alone in a secret passageway, Lucy decided to continue on this newfound adventure in which she found herself.

The tunnel began to expand and get larger the further she went down. From what she could tell, the ceiling grew taller and took on more cavern like qualities – with hanging rock and dripping water. If Lucy didn't know any better, she could have sworn she was getting close to a river. Little lanterns still ran along the walls so she never lost her footing and lit her rocky pathway. The further into the cavern like tunnel she ventured, the more mysterious and majestic it had become. From what she could tell, the temperature was dropping the deeper she traveled down the pathway. The rocks not only began to crystallize, but offered a soft blue hue; it reminded Lucy of the night sky. It was breathtaking! The stunning glow of the crystals looked against the ceiling of the cavern.

Before Lucy could make up her mind on whether to return here with Natsu, she seemed to have reached the end of her rather long journey. The starlit cavern had narrowed on its opposite side to another opening - producing a regal looking chamber. In the center of the chamber was a large, circular island – with a pathway leading to its center. An underground river rushed all around the island and under the pathway bridge that connected to it. The walls were adorn with her family's crest and colors. A runner went from the edge of the rock island into three separate directions. At each path's end, there stood a gold pedestal – each with a different gold key upon a pillow. Glowing in the seemingly open abyss of the ceiling were three star constellations that Lucy recognized. Each constellation shone brightly above its respected key: Taurus the Bull, Cancer the Crab, and Aquarius the Water Bearer. Lucy stood almost flabbergasted at the vastness and magnificent beauty of what was before her. Taking a breath, Lucy stepped onto the bridge and walked to the island. She stood in the middle of the room, looking at the three pedestals before her. Finally, after steeling her nerves, Lucy set foot on one of the paths before her – the path of the Water Bearer.

Lucy approached the pedestal with caution. Everything felt so familiar to her; as if it were something out of her dreams or her stories. She eyed the glittering golden key carefully – as if to memorize it. The hilt of it was of an upside down urn with the end of key in an odd configuration, giving the impression of water. Lucy studied it a moment longer before she braved herself enough to touch it. The moment her fingertips graced the golden metal, the lights of the constellation flickered to life and a brilliant beam began to shine down in lightning speed to the center island. Lucy jumped in astonishment – bringing her arm to cover her face while turning slightly to shield her eyes from the sudden attack on her vision. Once she regained her senses – and was sure her heart was still beating within her chest – Lucy turned back around only to blink in wide-eyed astonishment at the sight before her.

"Momma...?" she breathed.

There, floating in the middle of the room, not looking a day older than of Lucy's last memories of her from when she was a small girl, was Queen Layla, in all her stunning glory. Or at least, what seemed to be a transparent vision of her mother – in a beautiful gown, with her hair up in the same intricate twist she always had it. The vision looked directly at Lucy and it took her a moment to realize that this woman, her beloved mother, had been speaking to her.

"My precious little star… If you are seeing me at this moment that means you are old enough now to inherit our family's keys." The woman's expression went from a mixture of pride and adoration to sweet sadness, "But that also means that I was not able to survive to hand you these precious items to you myself. For that, I am so terribly sorry my little star. Just know that this war was never your fault."

Lucy stepped closer, never taking her eyes away from her mother as she clung onto every word. To see her, to hear her voice; her memories did not do justice to this vision.

"My-My hope is that you had escaped and lived a peaceful life out of the Dragon's clutches. If you are seeing this, it means you were somehow able to arrive here touch Aquarius's key. Of all the keys, little star, Aquarius is my most treasured friend and my greatest protector. And now, I not only entrust just her to you, but Cancer and Taurus as well." the Queen looked at the ground with a sadden expression. Lucy stood before her, instinctively reaching out her hand to maybe touch her, but only to find her hand went through the vision. The woman let out another soft sigh.

"My Star, there is so much you need to know and I have such little time to explain. The book that opened the shelf – please take it with you and keep it hidden. It should house all twelve keys and instruct you how to use them as well as your powers. Lucy, my most beloved daughter, should the Dragon's gain our kingdom and rule, you must fight to take back what is ours. You are the Queen now and this is your birthright. Take back what they have stolen from you. You are very special Lucy. We are descendants from the Priestess of the Stars and the females of our bloodline have the potential to use those powers, as well claim that right of the Priestess. Her bloodline and that of the Celestial Spirit King runs through our veins. You are destined to rule this land. Once upon a time, little star, we were allies to the House of Dragons. But something sinister changed in King Igneel when your Father accompanied him on a quest."

"A quest? Isn't Igneel Natsu's Father?" Lucy questioned herself as the vision continued on with the explanation.

"To this day, your Father cannot tell me what had happened, but shortly afterwards, war was declared. We now have found ourselves in this predicament. Lucy, you must gather all twelve keys and awaken your powers. You will be able to defeat the House of Dragons and take back what was lost. Restore and regain all that they have claimed; I must implore this task to you. Please grant my wish dearest daughter..."

"Your last wish...?"

"I...I had so many high hopes and dreams for you once you began your reign…. I wanted so badly to be there with you for every step of your life and watch you mature into the brave woman that I know you are today. Even if your Father and I are no longer with you; you can still gain your birthright. Learn to harness your powers, gather all twelve keys, and rise up against the House of Dragons. I have no doubt you will accomplish this. I know you have grown into a fine young woman. Just know wherever you are, your Father and I are watching over you. We love you so very much; never question that. Goodbye for now my little star. May the stars always give you guidance." Queen Layla had already begun to fade as the last of her message played out.

Lucy stood numbly as she played the message over again in her mind. Slowly she turned her attention once again to Aquarius's key; her heart torn between betraying Natsu and the home he offered or fulfilling her mother's last wish – and become Queen herself. She approached the key and peered down upon it with a newfound heaviness in her heart. Lucy reached down and gingerly picked up the key. Her decision was made before she had collected the other two keys, after which she made her way back towards the library.


	13. Make Or Break This Hint Of Love-Ch 13

_Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Welcome back to another chapter I know you were all anxiously waiting for. Before I get the angry mob ready to knock down my door. Here is the update for why the delay in the chapter: 1. I am in the middle of moving and as such for the next three weeks it is gonna be hairy, however taking this week to kinda play catch up gave me a chance to write and type ahead in my chapters so Miskee and I can collaborate to bring you something with essence in a timely manner. So thank you all for being so patient. 2. This chapter IS super long. I mean it is closer to 10,000 words than 8,000 when I originally sent to Miskee to edit for me. So you better be thanking her through PMs about the treat you all are about to get. Speaking of Miskee and thanking her; today is her birthday! If you get a chance, please find a way to not only thank her or wish her a happy birthday. I gotta tell you when I sent in my chapter she had spent so much time diligently picking through and adding so much yumminess to this long awaited chapter I know the majority of you are gonna have to take a cold shower afterwards. I also want to dedicate this chapter for her in honor of said birthday. So in short, Miskee when you read the final cut of this chapter later today, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I HOPE THAT TODAY IS AS AWESOME AS YOU ALWAYS ARE! -clears throat-_

_Ah hem...well, moving on. Lastly, I think I just needed this week off to kinda get my head cleared from the stress of craziness of work, moving, getting my finances in order, helping to work on things to edit my work, and typing out the next story after this long project is over with so you all have something forward to look to. I know Miskee is dead set on this next project to be a thing, so if my editor is in love with what I thought was a dumb idea, perhaps I should revive it no? Only time will tell my fellow NaLu enthusiasts._

_Anyway with my reasons being stated, I hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive my 1 week lateness and enjoy this SUPER LONG, SUPER STEAMY, SUPER SUPER EVERYTHING chapter as an apology. As I stated before, Miskee and I are working together to get 1 chapter out a week and it could be anywhere between Sunday and Tuesday depending on how fast I can type it out, how long she can edit it, how I make the final cut, and when we agree to put it out. There is ALOT now that goes into the work we do and I think you might notice the changes in the writing styles which make more quality chapters for you to enjoy. _

_That being said, I want to thank you all again for the support and staying with me on this journey we are taking together. Your reviews have made my day every time I get one. I love to know your thoughts and I always try to reply to each one that I can. I want you to stay connected with this story. So it warms me for the bottom of my heart how much you all enjoy the work we do and how much you can't wait to the next update! So please please please leave your reviews or PMs, let me know what you think, tell me if I suck and what I need to improve on, or tell me what you love about each chapter? Hell, just tell me 'hi' if you wanted! I always love a good hello and catch up. Your opinions do mean the world to me and I can only try to give back the support you all have shown me; I owe it to you all to be worthy such devotion._

_Last little thing before I go ahead and stop babbling on here: __**There is a lemon in this chapter. I REPEAT, THERE **__**IS**__** A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE **__**UNDER**__** THE AGE OF 18, PLEASE SKIP THE SECTION OR WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE **__**OVER**__** 18, FEEL FREE TO READ AT YOUR OWN WILL. YOU ALL KNOW YOUR LIMITS, THIS STORY IS RATED M, PLEASE USE YOUR JUDGEMENT WISELY. THANK YOU!**_

_So without any further announcements, the song that inspired this chapter is Saltwater Room by Owl City. Please give that a listen as you enjoy the read. Enjoy everyone! I hope you find it was well worth the wait!_

What Will It Take To Make Or Break This Hint Of Love?

~Chapter Thirteen~

Lucy had returned to the bookcase after she had collected her keys, extinguishing her torch before exiting the secret doorway. The venture back through the mysterious passage way was less than peaceful – if anything it made her heart restless. Countless scenarios and outcomes danced around inside her mind. Already she felt well beyond conflicted by what she _supposed_ was right and what she _wanted_; Why couldn't she have both – her kingdom _and_ her love? Along the way back, she held closely to the three keys; precious artifacts passed down through the generations of her family. The keys tingled to her touch. She swore that she felt them pulsating like heartbeats, but she reassured herself that that couldn't be possible… could it? At this point, Lucy wasn't sure what really escaped the realm of possibility anymore. She just had her dead mother tell her the folklore tales she had heard and dreamed about as a child not only held some sort of truth to them but that she was supposedly a direct descendant! It was enough to make Lucy's head spin. Did the woman from the story really exist? Did her blood really have the powers of the Celestial Spirit King and the Celestial Sacrificial Maiden? There were more questions surrounding her family – surround her – than answers were available.

Once again in the library, Lucy pocketed the keys and removed the golden book from its place on the shelf, making sure she tucked it securely under her arm. Wanting to regain her bearing of time, Lucy looked over the aisles of literature to the windows. When she had initially discovered the hidden tunnel the sun had still been shining brightly in the afternoon sky – shortly after lunchtime. Looking out the windows now, the sun had long since set and she was more than just a little late for dinner. Horrified, Lucy's eyes widened in realization that she the entire afternoon in her celestial cave of wonders! Before she had the opportunity to even contemplate an explanation for her tardiness to Natsu about where she had disappeared to without fully disclosing what she had acquired – as if on cue – he called out her name; his voice echoing in the quiet library. Lucy stilled as she began to panic. Blinking out of her stupor without a moment to spare, she grabbed a stack of books that was nearby to hide the golden book her mother instructed to keep with her. Lucy managed to hold the books to her chest just as Natsu rounded the corner and into her line of sight.

As soon as he spotted her, something felt off. Her face was flushed, her hair a little messy, and her scent was different – almost musty. Something was certainly amiss as she seemed a little too cheerful in her greeting to him. "Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as brushed her messy hair behind her ear while balancing the books in her arms.

"Should be asking you that. You were late for dinner so I came to find you. What do you have there?" he asked looking at the stack in her arms.

"Sorry… I got a bit distracted." Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"I can see that. What have you been doing?"

"Oh you know… reading books and exploring this old library. How was your training?" Lucy smiled as Natsu seemingly accepted her explanation by the grin he offered her.

"Training as usual. I didn't push myself too hard. Now put the books down and let's go eat. I'm starvin!" Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her with him out of the library. Lucy made a mental note to herself to slip away after dinner and before their nightly walk to return to the library for the scarf she had been working on earlier.

Sometime after dinner, Natsu and Lucy found themselves walking absentmindedly under the starry sky; garden lanterns dimly lighting their way down a familiar path. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. She loved the feeling of his being next to her. It gave her a sense of security she hadn't known since she was a small child within the walls of this very castle. He was her Dragon Prince. Yet here she was – harboring her secrets from earlier that afternoon. Conflicting emotions of true love and betrayal danced around within Lucy's head and she could feel the chaos begin to blur her lines of right and wrong. How could she honor her last wish of her mother and not sacrifice the man she had fallen irrevocably in love with? Why did she have to choose one over the other in fear of losing both? Couldn't there be a way for them both to be happy? What about her own happiness?

"Luce, you aren't even listening again are you?" Natsu sighed.

"Hmm, what?" Lucy asked blinking back to the current reality. She had been so caught up in her own inner turmoil that she hadn't noticed Natsu had been trying to gain her attention. Natsu chuckled softly while kissing the top of her head as to offer her some reassurance.

"This is the fifth time tonight Luce. You barely spoke during dinner and you've said less than two words to me since we've been out here. So… what gives?" Natsu pried. Lucy chewed her bottom lip nervously. Was she that obvious?

"Uh-oh, I know that look. Out with it Luce." Natsu eyed her, giving her his full attention. Lucy removed herself from Natsu's side and cast her eyes down.

"Do you trust me?" she asked so softly that Natsu strained to hear her even with his sensitive hearing.

"Trust you? What kind of a question is that? Of course I do. Luce, you are one of the very few people I've really let in and give my full confidence in – of course I trust you." Natsu folded his arms and couldn't shake off the nagging feeling in his gut. Since when did Lucy stop making sense?

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip some more as she struggled to find the right words for fear of Natsu becoming utterly enraged. Natsu waited impatiently for Lucy to explain herself. It took a great amount of his own will power to remain silent and allow Lucy the time to speak first. After what felt like ages to Natsu, he finally caught Lucy's eye.

"Wh-what if you found out something… and you didn't know how to make heads or tails of it?" Lucy struggled with her words.

"Um… not really, but I get the picture. So what did you find in the library?" Natsu stepped closer. He did not miss Lucy's breathing hitching, nor how her frame was now trembling.

"F-find? N-nothing, I didn't-" Lucy stopped short by the leveling look she received from the Prince. Natsu caught the audible gulp in her explanation stopped short. He was on the right path as the feeling in his stomach intensified.

"Out with it Luce. I am not fond of guessing games." he narrowed his gaze.

"I...I can't-"

"Bullshit! You can always tell me anything remember!" Natsu firmly spoke; once again stopping Lucy short.

"It… it isn't that simple..." Lucy held herself.

Natsu let out an aggravated sigh, "Look, how about I ask questions or whatever and you answer if I am correct?"

"I said I can't!"

"Bullshit! What are you so afraid of?"

"You! I am afraid of you and I am afraid for you!" Lucy shouted. The once peaceful and soft ambiance of the night hardened abruptly amid the now very high tension. Natsu narrowed his gaze and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. He searched her fearful expression silently but intently. He could tell by her scent just how afraid she was and it was beginning to put him on edge.

"Level with me here Luce, how bad are we talking?"

"You might kill me..." Lucy breathed as she locked eyes with him. Natsu's breath hitched in throat as the fire in his blood turned to ice.

"I could _never_ do that."

"This you very well might..."

"Explain." he firmly set the command. Lucy knew better than to defy such an order, but she refused to speak. Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing his body to relax.

"It's about the keys isn't it?" he spoke and reopened his eyes to see Lucy pale. Bullseye.

"What did you find?"

"I-"

"If you can't tell me then I'll tickle it out of you." Natsu threatened.

"But-"

"Don't make me do this. I warn you – it is for your own good." Natsu refrained from cracking a smile. Lucy trembled under his palms as she looked absolutely terrified. "What is it going to be Luce?" Natsu asked.

"...I saw my mother today..." Lucy looked away squeezing her eyes closed. Whatever Natsu was expecting, dead mother was definitely not at the top of the list.

"You saw-"

"I said I saw my mother." Lucy's tone hardened as she forced herself to look at Natsu's bewildered one. Natsu blinked a few times before Lucy continued her explanation of what had happened to her that afternoon and what she had seen. She explained her mother's message and her keys. Natsu listened closely and eventually they sat on a nearby bench as Lucy recounted her afternoon. She stared at her trembling hands as she laid bare all of her secrets. She spoke about her mixed feelings on the matter, all the while Natsu remained quiet, allowing Lucy to explain herself.

"...So...I am left with my decision..." Lucy softly spoke. The silence between them was deafening as Natsu contemplated his next words.

"And what decision is that? Are you going to follow your mother's last request?" he gently asked.

"No."

"No?"

"For once in my life, I get to choose and I choose my own happiness. I am going to take back my kingdom in a way that does not betray you. I will find a way where everyone wins."

"It doesn't look like that may be an option..."

"Maybe not right now… but after I gather my keys and speak with your brother, maybe... just maybe there might be a way to fix all of this?" Lucy questioned hopefully to the universe.

"...And what about us?" Natsu addressed the elephant in the room.

"I want _us_ to be. There was no way my mother could have known that you and I would have even been in the realm of possibilities. But I truly feel that she would have approved of you after meeting you."

"Maybe…. Do you think it is true about what she said about Igneel?"

"I am not sure...but it would make sense. What do you know about your empire attacking and taking claim on ours?" Lucy asked.

"Not much, unfortunately. I was really too young when your empire was overthrown by ours. I loved my dad. He was really the best and he was taken too soon in all honesty..." Natsu looked towards the heavens with a deep, reflective expression. Lucy followed his line of sight as they both sat in silence side by side – two children lost and looking for some sort of answer or the guidance from the stars.

"It seems there are things about our past we still have yet to discover…." Lucy broke their reveries, earning a playful scoff from Natsu as he returned his attention back towards her with his smile that drove her crazy.

"Screw the past. Our parents are long gone and nothing is gonna change that. We are alive, right here and now. We need to look forward towards our own future. If we dwell on the shit that coulda, shoulda, may have happened then we miss out on our lives that are right here before us. I for one am done missing out. I _am_ help you find your keys and I _will_ find a way to return your people back to they belong."

"And I promise I _will_ stay by your side, no matter what may come us – forever and always." Lucy took Natsu's hand into hers and offered her kind smile that always seemed to take away Natsu's oxygen supply whenever she adorn it.

"Luce I swear-" Natsu was cut off as Lucy's lips crashed onto his. Words were no longer needed. Lucy felt as though she could finally breathe again as relief washed over her. Natsu deepened the kiss as he ran his fingers through her hair. Wherever the night was going to take them it didn't matter because they would always be together. There were no longer any lingering doubts if the other felt the same; they both knew a part of their souls belonged to the other. Lucy had deepened her kiss and she let out a soft squeal as she found herself being moved to Natsu's lap with her legs straddling either side of him. He ran his fingers through her locks before securely cupping her face with his calloused hands. Through their passion their hips began to move against each other, igniting a fire between them that neither have felt before. Lucy knew she was dancing dangerously close to the flames and yet she found herself to be craving Natsu's warmth – wanting to be immersed in it. It was scary – almost frightening – but there was something about being under starry sky and reconnecting with feelings so raw and so similar that made Lucy throw all caution to the wind. She knew where her future lied and it was in the arms of this man on this bench.

*****IF YOUARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, PLEASE SKIP TO THE END OF THIS SECTION TO CONTINUE READING! OVER 18, PLEASE READ WITH THE KNOWLEDGE OF YOUR OWN LIMITATIONS! THANK YOU!*****

Natsu allowed his senses to take over as his hands began to roam over Lucy's shoulders and down the sides of her generous chest. With a deliberate sweep, he took her mounds, over her clothes, and allowed them to rest in his palms. Enjoying how she felt against him, his thumbs began to roll over the now erected buds that poked through the fabric of her dress. Oh how he hated the offensive material and desperately wished to burn it to ash. Natsu loved touching Lucy and her soft, supple skin. She was _his_ goddess and he wanted to worship _all_ of her. But no matter how he felt, more than anything he respected Lucy – so he would allow her to set the pace. The last thing he wanted was her to feel that he was forcing something into her that she clearly wasn't ready for. However, there was something different tonight. He could feel a seductive ethereal warmth emanating from Lucy. He could taste it in her fervent kisses – taste her magic – and it was fucking delicious. He loved how her steady hands attempted to pull at his clothing, showing a more confident side to Lucy that he hadn't quite experienced; not that he was complaining. He moved his hands to her waist and gripped almost possessively as he moved with her gliding hips. Growling deep in the back of his throat, he could his draconic instincts starting to take over. If this didn't stop soon, he wasn't sure he would be able to stop it at all. Should that be the case, there was no way in hell he was going to share Lucy to the audience of roaming eyes he could sense from the palace staff; she was _his_ and his _alone_.

"L-Luce-Lucy...Lucy s-stop for a second..." Natsu gasped, struggling to take control of himself and the situation. Lucy, pink faced and eyes filled deep with desire, paused her attempts at trying to remove his clothing to look at him. A hint of embarrassment flickered in her eyes and he banished the notion by giving her a sensual kiss, moving to hold her face in his warm palms. "Is this...are we-" Natsu was stopped short by a shy nod from the blushing girl. Lucy was not holding back and to make her intentions clear, she gave a vigorous roll of her hips on his now firm manhood, earning a delicious groan from the Dragon Prince. "T-Then let me do th-this my way..." Natsu said as he struggled to breathe.

"You don't-" Natsu kissed the girl in his arms once more, silencing any of her doubts once more.

"Oh do not misunderstand my intentions Princess, as right now they are far from pure. I just refuse to allow anyone to look upon you the way _only I_ should ever look upon you." He said with a husky voice laced with possessive pride. There was something in the way he looked, so primitive and animalistic, as he secured her hips in his grasp once again that made Lucy feel butterflies in her stomach dance. Their eyes locked and the blush on Lucy's face along with the redness of her swollen lips drove Natsu wild; almost making him say to hell with it. The scent of her arousal was making his mouth practically water. Lucy gasp a little with when she felt his member pulse rhythmically against her through the restriction of his clothes. She gave a slight nod in understanding.

"V-very well N-Natsu. Y-your way." she agreed. A toothy grin erupted on Natsu's features with his canines poking out slightly. He licked his lips at the desired feast before him, giving permission to have his full way with her. In fluid motion, Natsu scooped her up in his arms, cradling her body close to him as he headed towards the palace. Natsu made the journey towards their room with a deliberate swiftness, not paying any notice to the odd looks of the servants that watched them along the way. Lucy wrapped her arms securely around his neck as she leaned up and teased him along his jaw and collar bone; making light nips and suckles on his exposed flesh as she managed to loosen on his clothing. She could feel his supernatural heat increase as it radiated from him while she listened to the low growls and purrs escape from his throat. It gave her a new found sense of pride knowing that Natsu was aroused because of her – for her. Never in her dreams did she imagine herself here, and yet here she was being so bold and taking charge of what she wanted – hell needed – and right now, it was him.

Natsu damn near busted the door to their bedroom with a swift kick after unlatching the handle, and with a backwards shift of his foot, he closed it. Not able to wait any longer, he dropped Lucy to her feet and backed her against the wall adjacent with bed; all the while he was kissing and nipping at her luscious lips. Taking a moment to breathe, Natsu's heart stopped when he looked down at Lucy: cheeks flushed, swollen and red lipped, chest bobbing up and down as she tried to regain her breath. Gorgeous was too cruel a word. She was absolutely stunning and he knew that from this point on, there was no going back – he was completely devoted to this one woman and there was _no way in hell_ she would _ever belong to another_. Shaking out of his reverie, Natsu crashed his lips upon hers again, allowing her hands to make work of his clothing while he started to redirect them towards the bed. Growing impatient, Natsu set aflame any remaining article of clothing he felt unnecessary – which included Lucy's dress and majority of her under garments. By the time her knees hit the edge of the bed and fell backwards, Lucy was bare chested, covered now only by her by her panties. Lucy let out a soft gasp at the feeling of the cool air with the mixture of the Dragon Prince's heat as she saw the last of her clothing turn to ash. Natsu stood at the edge of the bed, left in only his boxers, and looked down at the goddess fully exposed before him. Lucy's golden hair was splayed across the bed and her heavy lidded eyes were and filled with a desire known only for him. Swollen lips were slightly parted as her plump, perfect breasts, topped with rosy buds peaked due to the cold, bounced gently to match her breathing. Her vanilla and starlight scent now radiated ecstasy and Natsu had just had to sample the feast.

Lucy blushed under Natsu's gaze and began to tremble, slightly in embarrassment, but mostly in anticipation. There stood at the edge of the bed a god, with his body of toned and chiseled muscles and he was _hers_ and hers alone. She could smell his campfire sandalwood scent emanating off of him. The way his eyes roamed her nude flesh was much like a parched man admiring a cool glass of water he was about to drink; and she loved it, despite of her embarrassment. The way he taking it all in and appreciating every aspect of her from the tips of her hair to the bottoms of her feet, it made her feel as though she was his goddess. His palms rested on her bent knees as she attempted, in vain, to hide the last shred of her modesty. He took a deep breath as if were trying to memorize in her scent. The fire in his eyes dance and sparked the essence of what made Natsu, well, Natsu. Lucy licked her swollen lips as the anticipation in the air covered her skin in goose bumps. The mixture of the cool of the room and the heat of Natsu was driving her body crazy, causing all of her senses to become hypersensitive. The butterflies fluttered excitedly as she watched Natsu licked his lips – like he was about ready to dine and she was the main course.

"Lucy...I am going to offer this once-"

"I want this." Lucy cut him off in a breathy whisper. That was all that Natsu needed as he allowed the remaining of his barely restraining sanity to snap, allowing his instincts to take control. He gently pried her legs open, only to be once again reminded of how perfect Lucy really was. It was better than what he had envisioned in the dead of night when his thoughts could do nothing but focus on the goddess below him. Lucy looked away blushing again. This was the most intimate she had ever been with any man before, and she truly hoped there would never be another but him. Knowing she this was completely what she wanted, she took a deep breath and quieted her insecurities. Natsu smirked at her sudden shyness, but he allowed her to this moment to ease herself. There would be plenty of time to remind her to look at him and show her that he loved her more than anything in this world. Natsu slowly moved his hands from her knees and allowed them the travel down her inner thighs, spreading her for him. Circling his hands around to her ass, as he crawled onto the bed in the now open space. The sublime scent of her arousal hit his senses hard – making him almost dizzy. Not able to hold back any longer, Natsu let dipped down and gave his tongue an experimental graze across the flawless pink bundle of nerves in front of him. Gods – she was divine! Natsu had never tasted anything more delectable in his existence. Between her taste, the sweet mewl that erupted from Lucy's plump mouth and jolt of her hips – the Dragon Prince was on the edge on insanity. Unable to hold back, Natsu engulfed himself in her womanhood. He alternated between licking and sucking on her little bundle of nerves, loving the way she moved under him. Nothing could have prepared Lucy for all of the sensations she was feeling. It was like she was being devoured and she loved every moment of it. Almost immediately, she could feel a fire beginning to ignite in her lower belly and Natsu was slow feeding the flame. She couldn't stop the sounds that escaped her mouth and before long, she didn't care. Once he felt as though she had relaxed enough, Natsu pulled away from Lucy's womanhood – though reluctantly – and allowed his fingers to pick up where his mouth had just been. While letting his fingers glide in and out of her delicious warmth – gently stretching her for what was to come, he found her sweet little nub and used his thumb to gently roll around the bundle of nerves – playing Lucy like the beautiful instrument she was.

The soft mewling and sweet cries began to swell and carry throughout the room. Lucy gripped the sheets with her eyes shut tightly as the waves of unknown pleasured feelings assaulted her senses. She didn't know when each pleasured roll of his thumb began and the push of his fingers ended. Natsu, still savoring her intoxicating taste on his tongue, watched as Lucy's beautiful face contorted in such a pleasured manner that it simply took the remaining of his willpower. He wanted her – _now_. With his fingers coated with the sweet nectar that could only belong to Lucy, Natsu slowed his ministrations much to Lucy's breathy protests. He smirked as he leaned over her to kiss her lips. "Don't worry Luce. I promise, this is only the beginning." he spoke as he removed his boxers. Lucy barely got a glance at his member as she shuddered around his fingers leaving her. She wanted more of him so badly.

"Please...Natsu...I'm going crazy..." Lucy begged him, shame no longer evident in her demeanor. Natsu's smirk only grew. She was captivated, hell she was quickly becoming addicted to him. Somehow when she begged him, it only fed Natsu's primal urges more. He found he adored being needed by her; of having her being solely dependent upon him. He was her saving grace. He locked eyes with hers; compassionate knowledge meeting tender concern.

"You trust me?" he asked her as he rolled his head at her entrance; playing with her nub and dipping his head into wet lips as he continued to tease her.

"With all my heart..." Lucy begged. Natsu laced his fingers with her as he nuzzled her neck and softly kissed along her flushed flesh. Her affirmation of her love for him was all he needed to hear.

"I am yours – forever and always – just as you are mine." he purred to her. With his vow, Natsu slowly began to work his member into her. Lucy closed her eyes tightly as her breath began to hitch discomfort. Natsu took his time, whispering words of comfort as he allowed her time to adjust. When he reached her virginal barrier, he captured her lips in his, kissing her with a new fever. Sucking and pulling her bottom lip into his teeth, Natsu bit down just hard enough as he quickly pushed himself through Lucy's remaining innocence. Swallowing her moans with his mouth as he continued his lock his lips against hers; breaking away only when he felt she was ready. Once their eyes met, they never looked away. Lucy felt like her insides were on fire with this new pressure, but yet she felt connected with Natsu in a way she had never thought possible. Natsu had stilled himself and allowed her time properly adjust around him. He wanted her to have all the control she needed until she was comfortable to move forward. She shuddered underneath him as he felt her fingers embed into his. He hated knowing that he was the cause for even the slightest discomfort, but he knew once it passed, he would do whatever he could to bring Lucy to euphoria. Natsu let out a pleasurable hiss when Lucy attempted to give an experimental roll of her hips. Her eyes flew open at this new level of pleasure. Surprised eyes met knowing as Natsu grinned against her lips, kissing her deeply; and like that, their love making continued. Long, pleasured strokes plunged into greedily milking walls, giving them both new meanings of what heaven could possibly feel like. Their scents mixed together as well as their harmonized cries. Lucy opened herself fully to Natsu while Natsu began to snap his hips to a steady rhythm. His draconic fire began to dance wildly with her celestial quintessence, soaring them both to new heights never imagined.

Lucy was at a loss of words – her brain could barely function. Words could not describe what Natsu was doing to her, only that she wished dearly he would never stop. She wanted to feel this way with him all the time; wanted him to take her this way as many times as humanly possible. The way he moved into her and set the pace was ecstasy. Their souls were connected. Natsu showed her in his kisses, in his eyes, in his touches how much he truly cherished her and she reciprocated the same. She loved this man and she would give him every part of her. The bed strained under them while the walls echoed their mixed cries. The steady rhythm began to increase as both were beginning to reach a new level of bliss. For Natsu, his abdomen began to fuel that carnal fire deep in his belly as he continued to increase his speed, thrusting into the most beloved person in his life. Whereas Lucy felt a deep heated ache that pooled in her belly. Something was building up inside her, something foreign yet sensual. Lucy was finding it harder to breathe, let alone cry out the satisfaction that Natsu was giving her.

"N-Natsu! S-Stop! Something...oh gods...something is ha-happening!" Lucy pleaded, which only seemed to fuel Natsu's need to drive further into her – increasing his thrusts towards that threshold of euphoria that he knew was awaiting them both.

"J-just hang on Luce! I promise it will feel so good! Just...a little more..." Natsu encouraged desperately.

"Natsu! Please! I'm s-scared!" Lucy breathed. She had mixture of fear and desire of the unknown. Something was happening to her body that she felt she could no longer control – something that she had never experienced before. She was at Natsu's mercy as this new feeling continued to grow, fearing her body may be in some sort of trouble. Natsu smirked as he looked down at the worried beauty below him, driving his hips further into her.

"Come on this adventure with me Luce." was all he said before he kissed her, pushing them both over the edge of rapture. Lucy's screams were swallowed by Natsu's tongue, as he rode out both of their orgasms. Lucy's body convulsed and her inner walls clamped down tightly around him as she became undone. She was simply a mess as her body lashed out while her inner walls suckled him dry. Natsu emptied himself deeply into her, coating her walls with his seed – trying to prolong the best orgasm he had ever experienced. He had not a shred of regret on his face as he leaned back after kissing her and roared as jets of his essence shot out of him. He jerk hard into her as he gave her every bit of himself. He allowed her to ride out her first release and what a ride it was. She was a complete, oblivious mess as she cried and squirmed and squirted around him while her body drank from him with such an insatiable thirst. It wasn't until he laid on top of her, nuzzling her neck while staying deep within her, that Lucy finally was able to come down from her euphoria; panting. She weakly wrapped her limbs around him; her energy spent and eyes half asleep. He stayed inside her, encompassing her in his warmth. She clung to him like he was made to be her own personal blanket. Having exhausted all of her energy, her eyes grew heavy, wishing for sleep. Natsu smirked against her neck.

"Sleep Luce..." He said, his voice heavy from their passionate night. Lucy didn't need to be told twice as she felt so warm and safe, inside and out. She wrapped her legs around Natsu and clung to him as sleep overtook her. It wasn't long until Natsu had joined her in her dreams – where they both had each other.

**END OF SECTION: YOU MAY RESUME READING WITHOUT READING SOMETHING YOU MAY BE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH. THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**

**~End Of the Trip: Returning To The Palace~**

Leaving the Celestial Star Palace was very disheartening for Lucy. The past few weeks have been a dream for her. Adventures during the day and now steamy, passionate nights. They were free to play as they wanted and with that freedom came the addictive feeling of living without rules or pressures of palace life. But as the time of their return drew near, so too did the obligations of the world in which they lived. Natsu would have to court a Princess to look good in the eyes of his brother while trying to avoid suspicion. Whereas Lucy had her own agenda with finding out locations of the remainder of her keys and awakening her powers.

It was the morning of the day the intended to return to the Dragon's Palace. Lucy curled into Natsu's embrace, both nude and enjoying the touch of each other's skin. Lucy laid awake with Natsu, with head over his chest and listening to the quiet strumming of his heart while Natsu rested his chin atop her temple; lightly tracing patterns on her exposed back with his fingertips. Both basking in the afterglow of their morning love making. Natsu took in her scent as he found it quite intoxicating. The past few weeks have been nothing short of a dream. Wild nights and days spent exploring; if he could remain here in this moment, he would most certainly would live out the rest of his days a very happy, as well satisfied man. He laid there with the angel of his life in his arms, curled into the other's embrace when Lucy shifted in his arms.

"We are wasting our morning..." she softly murmured against his chest.

"So eager to return to the capital?" Natsu lightly kissed her hair and Lucy caught his eye.

"Not in the least, but your brother will be after us if we aren't careful. Best to return when we said we would." Lucy prodded herself up on her elbow. Natsu slightly frowned.

"Did I ever mention I hate it when you are right?" Lucy could only roll her eyes.

"Don't be mad at me for being the voice of reason. Besides, someone has to keep in line." a smile graced Lucy's lips, only to be recaptured by the Prince.

"If you wish for us to return so badly, perhaps you could figure out a way to motivate me a bit?" Natsu said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as Lucy feigned terror on her face.

"What? Again! Did I not fully satisfy you last night and again when we woke?" She lightly teased.

A growl emanated from Natsu, "I am never satisfied. I always need more of you Luce. Clearly, you need to be reminded of your duties."

"I doubt my duties are to service you at _your_ convenience."

"Oh? _My_ convenience? I believe last night it was _you_ who demanded _my _services." Before Lucy could protest, there was a knock at their bedroom door diverting their attention from the intimate banter.

"Better be a good reason!" Natsu growled out.

"Master Natsu, in order to prepare you for your journey and keep you on schedule, we need to pack your belongings. Your morning meal is prepared and waiting in the dining room for you and your esteemed guest. Should you need anything further, we are at your service, Sire." the voice of the Head of Staff called through their bedroom door. Lucy smirked at the annoyance clearly evident in Natsu's expression.

"Very well. We will be there shortly. Thank you." Lucy replied, not trusting Natsu to respond kindly.

"Very good then." the voice replied and allowed them a few more moments of privacy.

"See… told you we'd be in trouble for lollygagging." Lucy teased in a sing-song voice.

"Nobody likes a smartass." Natsu snarked, planting multiple kisses while tickling Lucy's sides, eliciting an abundance of giggles from his best friend.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Lucy wheezed. Easing up off her, Natsu helped Lucy up and they both began to ready themselves for the day. After showers and dressing in clothes best for travel, the couple made their way to breakfast; leaving the palace staff to pack their belongings for the return trip. Once they finished eating, and the horses were ready for travel, Natsu, with Lucy sitting securely within his embrace in front of him, set off towards their destination.

The return trip was much faster than their original trip to the Celestial Star Palace. Natsu took shortcuts and stuck to the main path instead of the scenic route. This cut the long travel time in half – much to Lucy's dismay. Regardless of her understanding the need to make haste in returning to the empire, she found herself dreading it. Things would return to how once they been before the trip. Her freedom would be limited yet again, however she did look forward to visiting with Wendy and Levy. There was so much she wished to share and talk about with them. She found herself wondering what changes the new developments in their relationship would cause once their returned home.

Throughout the quiet journey, Natsu had planted occasional kisses on Lucy's neck or whispered sweet words in her ear. Lucy could tell he liked returning as much as she did. She found it best to leave the unanswered questions for when the two of them returned to privacy – and safety – of their suite. The travelers made their way out of the forest and onto the cobbled road leading to the buildings of the capital. Lucy saw the palace emerge ahead of her, the distance lessening faster than she felt prepared. Natsu's demeanor seemed to change as well; no longer loose and carefree, he became rigid and formal. "Should we stop so I can return to my own horse?" Lucy suggested as they were about to reach the palace.

"Fuck that. I got you where I want you. Anyone got a problem with that can take it up with my fist." Natsu growled.

"Always violence with you." Lucy smirked, rolling her eyes.

"When it comes to those who are precious to me, you better fucking believe it." He retorted, kissing a sensitive part of her smooth neck. Lucy couldn't stifle the soft moan that escaped her lips. Natsu smirked against her flesh at the audible treat.

"Just tr-trying to be considerate."

"Well stop. I only want you to be considerate of shit that matters."

"Like in bed?" Lucy giggled. Natsu stiffened slightly at her reply.

"Well… you wouldn't be hearin' me complain." he purred in her ear.

"I didn't think you would." Lucy played back. They continued their flirtatious banter for the remainder of their trip; consequently the pair failed to notice that Zeref, with his personal guard and palace council members, awaited Natsu's return at the base of the castle steps. Lucy tore her eyes away from Natsu's when she noticed his playful expression turn solemn; both of them becoming rigid at the sight before them. Lucy subconsciously gripped her white cloak closer to her; feeling the fear blossom within her chest at the sight of King Zeref's icy expression.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Natsu swore in a whisper to her ear as he wrapped his arms around her more protectively. Lucy nodded numbly.

Zeref frowned slightly at the sight his brother holding the blonde so close to him on his horse as they arrived to the palace steps. He especially detested the way Natsu gently helped Lucy dismount and held her close to his side.

"Welcome home Brother." Zeref spoke, his tone just as formal and cold as his expression. Lucy was slightly relieved that for the time being she was being ignored as he greeted his younger sibling. Natsu kept his arm around Lucy's shoulders and pressed her closer to his side.

"Although it is good to be back, I feel the vacation ended much too soon."

"Alas, that is why it is called a vacation. Perhaps once you are _married_, _our_ Summer Palace shall become yours in which to live – think of it as a _wedding_ _gift_. Visiting you would give me more of a reason to vacation myself." Zeref chose his word purposefully and almost smiled in the way Natsu set his jaw; he also didn't miss the hurt flashing through the former heiress's eyes. "Speaking of marriage," Zeref continued, "the first Princess I to which had a sent an invitation arrived yesterday and has been anxiously awaiting your return. Please take care of your belongings and prepare yourself for proper introductions. You are to meet her in an hour."

"If that is what is to be done." Natsu glared at the smug look on Zeref's face as he felt Lucy slightly tremble. Zeref was purposefully making her uncomfortable.

"Indeed. Now, run along and return your _pet_ to her _cage_. We wouldn't want to keep the _Princess_ waiting any longer." Zeref instructed coldly.

Knowing that Zeref was deliberately trying gain a rise from him, Natsu foiled his brother's intentions by keeping his response to a curt nod. Any outburst from him and Zeref would have the authority to cause the Heartfilia heiress injury. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. So Natsu kept to his word and bit his tongue, leading Lucy away from his brother's sight as quickly as possible; though he feared the damaged had already been done. True, nothing physically had happened to her, but he did nothing to prevent Zeref's back handed insults. Lucy was once again reminded of her place in Natsu's world. She felt they couldn't reach their home fast enough and was more than relieved when she crossed through the threshold. It felt good to be back in the familiar surroundings. Lucy had actually been pleased upon returning. It was one of the best feelings she could recall; being away from somewhere for so long and then returning to that place with a deeper appreciation. However, that appreciation quickly diminished with Zeref's reminder. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Natsu while he led her further into their sanctuary, which did not go unnoticed.

Lucy maneuvered herself away from Natsu and retreated to the comfort of her room. Natsu decided it was best to leave her be for the moment and assisted the servants with their belongings. Once he had dismissed the last of the help, he took Lucy's things with him and knocked on her door. When the door finally opened, his heart broke. It seemed that Lucy had returned to her shell. Natsu narrowed his eyes and dropped her things by his side. He reached out and enveloped her into his warm embrace.

"Don't do this..." he begged into her.

"You need to get ready for your future bride." Lucy answered, making no attempt to hide the jealousy in her tone.

"I do not have a choice."

"There is always a choice."

"Is there?" Natsu pleaded. They stared at one another, locked in a stalemate; both bound by their own hell. "What are you so afraid of?"

"...that I'll lose you..." Lucy broke first, looking away. Natsu reached out a gentle hand and turned her to look back at him.

"This is all for show Luce, just until I find a way to get out of this. My heart is _yours_. I meant everything I said – everything we did – back at the Celestial Star and I still mean it now. I love you and I will only ever have eyes for you. I am only going to see them as a formality and I won't choose one until I find one who shares the same view as me. You are the one I will always return to because you are where I _belong_. You are never going to lose me because if I didn't have you, I wouldn't be whole; my heart and soul are _yours_ and yours _alone_." Natsu declared, his eyes stormed with a fiery intensity reserved only for her.

"Natsu..." Lucy gasped, finding it hard to breathe through his vehemence, but found she couldn't break away. His hold on her was strong – both physically and emotionally. He always managed to pull her in when she attempted to push away. The odds were stacked against them yet Natsu never faltered. She _knew_ his heart was belonged to her; that he would always choose her in the end, regardless of the struggle. But was that really fair to him? How she hated the fates and their twisted games – hated her being born as who she was. Couldn't she have be born as anyone other than who his people despised? Lucy found herself burying her face into Natsu's chest as her body shuddered. She hated that things had to be this way, but did that mean she should walk away?

"Don't leave me Luce. I will find a way out of this mess... please don't give up on me just yet..." Natsu breathed.

"This is just for show...?"

"Formalities. A sign of good faith for my brother."

"If you refuse?"

"I'm afraid he will come after you and I won't be able to keep you safe." Lucy pulled away to see the underlying concern evident in Natsu's eyes.

"W-what...?"

"My brother always gets his way Luce – _always_. No doubt he already blames you for me delaying this as much as I have. I can't shake this feeling that if I keep resisting he is going to have you killed." Natsu choked out that last word. "We need to tread carefully Luce. I _can't_ lose you. This is a dangerous place. I can go against any enemy, but my brother… well that is a whole different story."

"No sex with her…" Lucy spoke after a few moments of silent contemplation. This earned a snort of disgust from Natsu.

"That is a given Luce. Whomever I pick will have to agree to everything beforehand. You come first. I love ONLY you. She will just be the face at bullshit formal events and we will never live together. I told you – I only return to you."

"What…what if there is no one like that?" Lucy voiced.

"Then I guess I ain't ever gettin' married." Natsu said as he shot one of his toothy grins –making Lucy's heart skip a beat. She didn't know when it happened, but at some point, Natsu had become her calm within the storm of her emotions. Natsu was thankful when he felt Lucy relax in arms, returning to her usual self.

"I guess you can't keep the lucky girl waiting." Lucy let out a disheartened sigh – this whole situation was awkward.

"Lucky? Please, I am the one who is lucky. I have you here by my side and we are only for each other." Natsu nuzzled her and stole a sweet kiss from her lips.

"Alright, alright come on, you are gonna be late." Lucy mumbled against his lips as they became increasingly needy. Natsu chuckled deeply at her soft protests.

"Trying to get rid of me so easily? I see how it is." He playfully sulked.

"Oh please! The only one who should be sulking here is me – now go and get ready!" Lucy scolded kindheartedly while gently hitting his arm. Natsu opened his mouth to reply when the entrance door opened to reveal several greeting voices belonging to none other than Happy and the others.

"Seems we have company. Why don't you visit while I get myself ready?" Natsu pulled away from her with a final kiss.

"You sure?"

"It'll keep you busy."

"That is true…" Lucy mused.

"You better also move your things into my room. You will no longer be sleeping in here." Natsu grinned as he headed towards his own chambers.

"Now wait a-"

"Lu-chan! Come on! We know you are here!" Levy called from the living area. Lucy sighed a little in frustration at his abrupt declaration. Letting it go for now, she double checked to ensure she was presentable and went to out to meet the group of Exceeds and her two friends.

While Natsu finished readying himself, Lucy made tea to serve to her guests. They were in the middle of catching up when Natsu emerged dressed somewhat formally in a white shirt long sleeved shirt that opened slightly at the neck with a black vest and matching black pants. "Oooh, you look nice Natsu!" Wendy gushed as he walked in.

"Going to a meeting. I won't be gone long." Natsu replied good-naturedly. Lucy catching Natsu's eye, caught the silent meaning behind his words.

"I missed you Natsu! Did you bring me back fish!?" Happy squealed excitedly.

"And then some." Lucy responded while smiling fondly.

"Well I am off. Keep her busy alright? I don't want Lucy to be too lonely." Natsu gave a wink and headed out the door.

"We won't!" Levy called out after him along with the other chorus of goodbyes. Not even a second after Natsu's departure, Levy turned on Lucy with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Okay Lu-chan, deal the goods! What did you and Natsu do all alone for three weeks?" Levy wasted no time in getting right down to business and judging by the mortified expression and the dark shade of pink enflaming Lucy's cheeks only confirmed Levy's suspicion. Even Wendy's eyes sparkled with curiosity. Carla simply rolled her eyes while Happy and Panther Lily remained ignorantly confused.

"Oh Lu-chan." Levy purred.

"Did you hold hands?" Wendy asked giggling.

"OH I think they _kissed_!" Levy coyly replied.

"St-Stop!" Lucy begged – what was this? All of the sudden the dining area had become and interrogation room!

"Leave the poor girl alone." Carla chided, half amused, but clearly saving Lucy from further teasing.

"Alright, but I expect _all_ of the details later!" Levy rebutted, cracking a knowing smile. Lucy's relief, however, was short lived as she reminded herself that she had a golden opportunity at hand to approach Levy for a favor while Natsu wasn't around. Lucy returned her attention to Wendy, who was helping herself to a couple of tea cakes Levy had brought, while Levy was pouring herself another cup of tea.

"Levy…. Would you mind helping me in the kitchen with something?" Lucy asked, catching Levy's eye.

"Oh absolutely! I was just going to ask if I could go and pick out another tea since the pot is empty – perfect timing." Levy reacted coolly, distracting the others from Lucy's obvious lie. Giving a nod when they received no response from the other at the table, the pair entered the kitchen. Lucy busied herself with preparing another kettle of water for boiling whereas Levy just folded her arms while smirking at the blonde.

"So...did you do it?" Levy asked suggestively while she wiggled her eyebrows – much like Natsu had the previous weeks. Lucy flushed to an even deeper shade of red than earlier.

"I…I didn't pull you back here to discuss that!" Lucy shrieked, her voice reaching a new octave higher.

"Oh? Then you will tell me as payment."

"For someone so cute and innocent looking, you sure are evil…." Lucy sighed wearily.

"A favor for a favor."

"But I… well…. Damnit, fine."

"What do you want?" Levy asked smugly, proud of her victory.

"I need information about golden keys used by my family and information pertaining about the Priestess of the Stars."

Levy narrowed her eyes, "You know, Natsu already had me researching some of that."

"He has?"

"Yeah, question is, how do you know and why?"

Much like her conversation with Natsu, Lucy described to Levy her experience within the hidden cavern and the message left by her late mother, Queen Layla. Levy listened intently, fascinated by all the new information surrounding the woman she now cherished as a friend. She was especially intrigued by the three golden keys Lucy laid out before her.

"What does Natsu think about all of this?" She asked after taking a moment to process all the information her friend had just given.

"I told him everything. We want to find a way for a peaceful resolution. But if I have powers, then I need to know where my keys are and how to harness that magic. If anything, just for protection for myself as well as for Natsu. I don't want to be a burden for him." Lucy finished. The pair sat in silence as Levy continued to digest the situation before sighing.

"I will help you Lu-chan, but let me guess, you don't want Natsu to know?"

"I will tell him tonight. I don't want any there secrets between us."

"Hmmm…speaking of secrets." Levy's evil glint returned full force. Lucy let out a sigh. There was certainly no way she was going to get out of this one. She smiled as she began to recount every intimate detail of her trip with Natsu; the tiny bluenette hanging on her every word.


	14. You And Me, We're The Same Force-Ch 14

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know another delay, but alas it could not be helped with work, moving, and sickness all around! I promise we are doing the best we can will providing quality chapters as quickly as we can and appreciate your patience on the matter! Anyway, it has been a fast two weeks and we know you all have been so anxious about finding out what happens next! My hope is that before I got on vacation next month, things will have calmed down and we can get back to our once a week chapter schedule._

_I want to thank you all for your reviews and PMs! There is nothing quite as refreshing as reading your thoughts and your hopes for the best for this story and we will do my best to hopefully not disappoint your enthusiasm! Thank you all for being the best fans we could ever hope for! Please continue to give us your support and always let us know what you think so that we can provide better chapters! _

_Miskee's note: I appreciate everyone's patience with as well. I try to take my time in editing the chapters to make sure that CelestialMageLucy and I can provide to you the best story possible. I spend hours reading and rereading the chapter to make sure the emotions we want to portray come through. Please don't hesitate to reach out to me if you feel as though there is something that you think I could improve upon as I am new to this myself and love your guys' input! Thank you all for your patience, I truly hope you enjoy chapter 14!_

_So without any further explanations, the song for this chapter is "I Want You To Know" by Zedd feat. Selena Gomez. Please give it a listen as you read, we think you will get a kick out of this chapter! So please enjoy and let us know what you think!_

You and Me, We're The Same Force

~Chapter Fourteen~

Natsu closed the entrance door behind him as he stood outside of it. He took the a few precious moments to listen to the conversation going on inside of his home. His impeccable hearing made it rather easy to eavesdrop on everyone as they were catching up with Lucy. He softly smiled when he heard Lucy's laughter; loving the elation in her demeanor. He quickly found that when Lucy was happy, much like the beloved Exceed, all was right in the Dragon Prince's world. They were a family after all and Natsu certainly wouldn't have it any other way. His sense of peacefulness was short lived however, when he overheard Levy gearing the conversation to more mature content. Natsu blanched as he heard the teasing as well as Lucy's bashful, yet awful attempt to evade. Before he could listen any further though, two elite guards were coming down the hall, making their presence known to the Prince.

Inwardly pouting at his unfortunate luck, Natsu would have to remind himself later to ask Lucy about the visit. Without needing an explanation, Natsu was escorted by the two guards to an unknown destination to meet with his first potential Princess bride. It became evident, much to Natsu's surprise, that instead of being led to one of the many rooms used for entertaining guests, he was ushered towards the training grounds. An unsettling feeling took root in the pit of his stomach while his blood chilled. A sweat broke out as he caught sight of the striking vision of beauty that stood in the middle of the training arena. A warm breeze played with her scarlet red tresses. The goddess wore a beautiful gown that fit her magnificent body like a glove and was far too exquisite to be worn inside the training arena. To say her face was beautiful would be an understatement; it is the envy of any woman of _all_ the kingdoms. She was stunning – breathtaking really – the very definition of grace. Her dark chocolate, almond shaped eyes sharpened as she spied the Dragon Prince's arrival. Natsu slowed his pace. This exquisite creature was in a regal gown of silver and dark blue hues. Her crimson locks were intricately pulled into an up-do, giving her even more of a presence; the loose strands dancing in the wind. She distinctly smelled of desert roses and exotic spices. A soft smile graced her lips while amusement played in the depths of her eyes.

Natsu gulped at the uncharacteristic way she was meeting with him. He had the distinct feeling that he was walking into some sort of trap. Finally he had reached the gates where the two guards separated from him and continued on their way. The stunning maiden awaited him; strangely patient. Natsu walked past the gate and approached her with extreme caution.

"You know, it is rude to keep visitors waiting." The woman smiled fondly.

"Well my apologies Princess Erza. I just returned from my trip earlier this morning. My brother informed me that you had been waiting. Although, gotta question why you wished to meet me all the way out here?" he replied. Natsu folded his arms behind his head and relaxed slightly.

The woman he addressed as Princess Erza had let out a sigh, "You know Natsu – you really should take your duties more seriously. How can I expect to marry someone like you when you lack manners and constantly become distracted?" she nagged.

"It wasn't my fault! My brother didn't write to tell me that you had arrived sooner than expected. Besides, you are one to talk! Who shows up early for their potential engagement meeting and has it in the training field no less?!" Natsu defended himself hotly. He did not miss the slight narrowing of Erza's stare that glared pointedly at him.

"Oh-ho now? Are you really blaming me for being professional and formal in regards to _your_ invitation?" Erza's tone darkened and Natsu was quickly reminded of just who he was talking with. The once pleasant air became insufferably stagnant as the relaxing breeze stilled. Natsu broke into sweat as he caught Erza's challenging gleam.

"Di-did I say that? What I-I meant was that I wa-was away and should have known b-better-" He back-pedaled; attempting to climb out of the hole he dug himself.

"Save it! I see now how serious you take this proposal!" Erza rebutted, her narrowed gaze unflinching. Her body began to softly glow. Her long hair became undone, cascading around her face and the new metal head piece. The beautiful gown faded away as an armored breastplate with wings appeared – her perfectly toned belly now exposed. A white skirt, reinforced with matching armor, replaced the remaining of the dress and her stilettoes were exchanged for sabatons. A wheel of swords appeared out of thin air, encircling the now battle-ready beauty. A heated, determined gaze locked onto Natsu as Erza shifted into her combat stance.

When Natsu saw her change into Heaven's Wheel he began to inwardly freak out – she was not fucking around. Here he was supposed to be winning Erza's affections – not fighting her!

"Erza wait-"

"Oh no Natsu Dragneel! I have waited long enough! You are clearly not taking the prospect of marriage with me seriously, so then I will show you that I am not so easily obtainable! If you wish to marry me, then you must prove your worth! How can I depend on you as a husband when you cannot even act like a man?!" Erza coldly spoke.

"Now wait just a min-"

"I told you that the time of waiting is over! I hope you have prepared yourself Natsu Dragneel because I do not plan to lose to you; not this day or any other for that matter! If you want me, then come and claim me!" Erza drew on her favorite sword out of the thin air and gripped it tightly in her hand; a beautifully crafted metal with intricate design and flawless polish – the envy of any battle weapons enthusiast. Natsu, however, knew this might very well be a death battle. He knew how serious the woman from the desert kingdom was. It was no secret that Erza's legendary beauty matched her lethal skill in battle. There were few sane people that ever wished to willingly to engage in combat with this desert flower; and even fewer insane ones that enjoyed the thrill-Natsu being among them. Usually he would relish in the opportunity to exchange blows with one of the fiercest women in all the kingdoms. But this time was completely different. Natsu wanted to make Erza a possible candidate to work with his situation with Lucy and instead he might have triggered a trap that may very well end his life abruptly.

Erza tightened her grip on the heavy steel, barely giving Natsu enough time to roll up his sleeves before she was upon him. The battle was swift, painful, and one-sided. Natsu did not have a prayer in hell of lasting longer than a few precious moments as Erza brought down swift justice. She left no opportunity for Natsu to retaliate as he could only block her onslaught attacks – one after another with her seasoned combat skills. Natsu had a few gashes on his arms where the blade connected; his own blood stained and ruined his clothing. An angry bruise formed on the side of his jaw from where the hilt of the sword back handed him. He knew for certain that it was going to hurt like hell later. He knew that if returned to Lucy in his condition that she might very well go after Erza herself. Seemingly from nowhere, a heavy blow connected with Natsu – interrupting his thoughts as his world fell into black and his back connected with the earth.

When he had managed to come to, everything was still agonizingly dizzy and his head throbbed. His back was still on the dirt and the tip of Erza's sword pointed ever so dangerously at his neck. Natsu gulped in agony.

"Do you give up, Natsu Dragneel, on this ridiculous notion of marriage?"

"Wha-"

"Say the words!" Erza snapped with a hellfire in her once warm orbs.

"Yes! For fuck's sake put that thing away! You know a simple 'not interested' by response would have been the proper method you psycho!" Natsu snarled out. An inch closer the blade pressed to his vulnerable throat quieted the man, but his own expression matched the warrior woman.

"Watch your words with me, Dragon Prince."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Put that thing away already." Natsu growled. After a few moments of staring each other down, Erza reverted back to her previous formal attire – completely unscathed and looking as fresh as ever. Natsu sat up in the ground holding his head. He felt a sticky solution that smelled of iron. His temple was bleeding. Erza made no move to help him, but instead stepped back.

"My Father will not be pleased with this favorable prospect of marriage not working out, but he will simply not push anymore. This union was doomed from the start." she spoke curtly.

"You don't say," Natsu replied sarcastically as he glanced t her, "Is that what this was all about? Your father wanting the marriage?"

"I don't know what you are going on about." Erza looked away.

"Yeah. Thought so." he shook his head slightly and pulled himself off the ground. "Man, Luce is gonna kill me when I get home to her." he wobbled slightly. So far, today had not gone anywhere near how he expected. Being caught off guard and viciously assaulted by his first prospect was definitely not something he had prepared himself for. If he had known that this is what he was coming home to, when he had a piece of heaven in his arms this morning, he would have simply refused to return.

"Luce?" the red-headed woman's interest peaked as she returned her attention to Natsu, who was heading awkwardly in the direction of the benches.

"What's it to you?" he bitterly snapped as he wetted a towel with drinking water, in an attempt to clean up the blood and dirt on his body; a modest attempt of trying to prevent infection from setting.

Erza had followed closely behind him, "Watch your tone with me Natsu. Just because we are not to be partners in life, does not mean we are not allied companions." she warned

"Friends? You just kicked the shit outta…. Ya know what, never mind." Natsu abruptly diverted his line of thought. He almost admitted being beaten and if there was one thing the Prince hated was to admit defeat so easily. He instead allowed himself to entertain the idea that he simply allowed her to win – that she somehow took advantage of him being unprepared, allowing her to achieve victory.

"Who is Luce?" Erza reverted his attention back to the topic at hand.

"_No one_. Stop asking about her. Bad enough you attacked me. No way in hell are you getting anywhere _near_ her." Natsu's gaze took on a darker, more protective glare; one that Erza was all too familiar with.

"I see, so the rumors are true. The Lost Princess, that is your servant, is someone of great importance to you." Erza spoke matter-of-factly. Natsu didn't dignify Erza's perception with a response as he continued to clean the gashes on his arms. Erza grabbed her own clean towel and grabbed his arm without Natsu's permission and went to work assisting him.

"Is she pretty? What is she like? Can she also fight?" Erza inquired – intrigue getting the best of her.

"Stop talking. Luce is _off limits_." Natsu snarled. Erza didn't press as she continued to help clean him in silence. She could feel Natsu's anger radiating off him as she continued to help clean the wounds she had inflicted.

"I am in the same situation as you... My father wishes for this union to be made and I cannot condone it when my heart belongs to another." she softly spoke as she tenderly cleaned his gash on his temple. Natsu studied her, trying to make sense of her honesty and just who the hell was worthy enough for the most desirable Princess' affections.

"Hard to imagine you in love." Natsu rolled his eyes, earning him added pressure to his wound; eliciting a hiss from him in response.

"What was that?" Erza asked innocently. Natsu shot her another glowering look.

"Who's the lucky man?" he asked.

"First thing first. Tell me about the Lost Princess and your connection to her." Erza cunningly asked.

"I told you-"

"And I heard. But here is how this will play out: you will tell me about your secret lover _and_ allow me to meet her and I will let you meet the man I love at the feast this evening." Natsu glared dangerously at the cool and collected desert Princess.

"I don't know what kind of game you are trying to play here, but you are gonna leave Lucy alone. She has enough people to visit her and she doesn't need to see a potential bride-"

"But you agreed to not make me a prospect for marriage; ergo, I can visit her if I so wish." Erza smugly replied, backing Natsu into a corner.

"That isn't how this works! This isn't how any of this works!" he growled out.

"You said other people visit her."

"Just Wendy and Levy."

"Oh! I see, so Levy is good enough, but alas I am not?"

'Levy hasn't tried to kill me. What makes you think I would let you near her?"

"Because I'll just visit her without your approval."

"Over my dead body." Natsu snarled as he pulled back, glaring dangerously.

"Oh-ho-ho, what is this?" Erza returned his challenging gaze with a gleam in her stare. Natsu fought back the shiver running up his spine and the instinct to back pedal. Something about Erza's strong will made stronger men than him fall in line. But this was Lucy; whom she just, in a roundabout way, threatened. Natsu was becoming quite aware that 'Lucy' was a trigger button for him and that he is extremely protective of her. Natsu suddenly stood, ignoring his injuries. Erza had followed his lead.

"Proceed with caution _Princess_. I can guarantee that you will like what happens if you even attempt to go after Lucy."

"Are you threatening _me_ Dragneel?" Erza's mouth curled into a provoking smile. Natsu bared his teeth with fire in his eyes.

"A promise."

"Oh I like your spirit." Erza answered, licking her lips.

**~Lucy~**

Levy sat in the living area, drinking her fresh tea rather happily. A satisfied smile beamed across her face. It was the quite opposite, however, for the Lost Princess – who was purposefully avoiding eye contact with the bluenette. Lucy had given her payment, in full, to Levy when they were in the kitchen making the fresh pot of tea. A light blush seemed to now permanently stain Lucy's cheeks. Wendy sat as well, drinking her tea while eyeing the two women; both seemed to be acting peculiarly since rejoining her. To Wendy, Lucy was appeared bashful – almost uncomfortable; whereas Levy sported a smile that was reminiscent of the Cheshire cat. The Exceeds were in their own world, engaged in their own conversation about Carla going on a trip to visit her mother – the Queen of the Exceeds. Happy was attempting, in vain, to convince Carla to allow him to accompany her. Aside from their banter, the room was relatively quiet – until a commotion was heard down the hallway.

"What the…?" Levy trailed off, looking confused. Before a response could be made, the entrance door flung opened, revealing a woman more beautiful than anyone Lucy had ever seen. Her gorgeous hair was pinned into an intricate up-do and her stunning dress made her magnificent. There was no doubting she was royalty. It took Lucy a second to realize what, well more so whom, this woman was dragging behind her.

"Nat-"

"Oh look Natsu! What a lovely place you have. Very nice décor – I just have to get the name of your decorator! Oh my, and just who do we have here?! The Lost Princess perhaps?! I am Princess Erza Scarlet of the Desert Plains. You are Princess Lucy Heartfilia, are you not?" the Princess spoke nonchalantly as she barged into their home; all the while lugging an unconscious Dragon Prince in her wake.

"Erza? Is that you! How have you been?" Levy stood up, greeting her friend brightly.

"Oh Levy! You're believe you are here as well! So this is where everyone gathers nowadays? How lovely!" Erza beamed. She none-to-gracefully dropped the man harshly by her feet which elicited a painful groan. Both Levy and Erza continued their in conversation about their lives while Lucy and Wendy went to Natsu's aid. Lucy put Natsu's head in her lap while Wendy went to work healing the battered, bruised man. Lucy brushed the messy locks from Natsu's eyes to see his dirty face.

"Poor thing…." Wendy whispered, "Erza went overboard again."

"Erza did this?" Lucy eyed the intruder.

"She is a warrior princess. Don't think too badly of her though. She tends to go overboard when it comes to getting what she wants." Wendy whispered.

"Ah, I see..." Lucy glanced at the two friends, who were pleasantly catching up. Wendy continued to heal her older cousin that the desert Princess had put out of commission. The Exceeds were now at Wendy's side. Happy shook his head.

"Natsu must have done something stupid to make Erza again. He is always challenging her to a fight." Happy patted Natsu's head with his paw.

"If you say so..." Lucy murmured while brushing Natsu's hair tenderly. Suddenly Lucy was pulled to her feet and turned to face the scrutinizing gaze of Princess Erza Scarlet, leaving Natsu's head to hit the ground with a thud. Lucy felt her back straighten and almost broke into a sweat as she suddenly felt self-conscious. The way Erza seemed to be analyzing her made her feel extremely aware of her and Natsu's current situation. There was something about this striking woman that made Lucy feel inferior. Perhaps it was because she silently compared her appearance to that of the red headed goddess that exuded elegance. Or maybe it was her title that made Lucy feel she was a better candidate for Natsu's than she ever would.

Erza broke out into a beautiful smile, "So you are really her?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy couldn't help but feel a little put off by the question.

"You _are_ the Lost Princess right? The heiress to the Heartfilia kingdom?" Erza inquired.

"I used to be… yes." Lucy felt her cheeks flare again as her feeling of self-consciousness only grew.

"Our kingdoms used to be allied. It's a shame what happened all those years ago."

"…yes, a shame…." Lucy could only reply awkwardly.

"Erza, this is Lu-chan – the one I have been writing about." Levy offered, trying to throw a lifeline to the celestial princess by joining her side.

"Yes, I can see. So you say she can bake?" Erza considered Lucy with a hunter's glint in her eye.

"Oh, Lucy's cakes are the best!" Wendy smiled up from where she was working.

"What about strawberry cakes?" Erza asked strategically.

"It is one of my favorites. I made some that are still in the kitchen-" Lucy stopped abruptly when she found herself being dragged into the kitchen, a giggling Levy following them. Natsu was left where he lay while Wendy and the others attempted to revive him. Lucy could only watch as Erza helped herself to the cake while Levy talked about other treats they all had made together.

"So you get to come here together every day and enjoy tasty treats while you visit?"

"Something like that…." Lucy helped herself to another slice while Levy nodded enthusiastically.

"That hardly seems fair…." The beautiful woman slightly pouted on her next bite of delicious cake.

"Not fair?" Lucy asked.

"Levy and Wendy get to see you whenever they wish." Erza continued her sulking, which earned a giggle between the two friends.

"Well, how long are you visiting for?" Lucy asked. As Erza was about to reply, another voice responded when coming into the kitchen.

"Not long Luce – so don't get attached." came the grumbling voice of a once unconscious man. He led the parade of Wendy and Exceeds, who were following after him into the kitchen. Instinctively, Natsu took his place beside Lucy and glowered at Erza as he guarded the person he cherished most.

"I fixed him up good as new!" Wendy beamed proudly while joining the group.

"Pity you aren't staying long Erza. Wendy and I would have loved for you to come and join us on our visits with Lucy." Levy sighed.

"Oh do not worry, I plan to join you during my time here." Erza replied smugly as she easily avoided meeting the dangerous leer from Natsu. He tightened his grip around Lucy's hip, pulling her into his side.

"What did I say earlier?" his voice was low.

"Oh? Your little attempt at ordering me around? I believe that is now null and void considering I knocked you out and lovely Lucy here has already made plans for us tomorrow." Erza smirked.

"What?!" Natsu's angered gaze shifted from Erza to the nervous girl by his side.

"Well…we sorta..."

"Luce! You don't know who she is or what she is capable of! She is a psycho!" Natsu ranted. Levy handed Wendy a slice of the tasty cake, while the Exceeds, led by Carla, returned to the living area with their collective sigh of 'kids'. Erza simply smiled.

"Oh dear, Natsu, it seems you wish for another rematch?"

"I warned you Erza, Luce is off limits."

"Seems 'Luce' has a mind of her own and is quite capable of making her own decisions." Erza pointed out while taking another bite of her cake.

"Natsu, she seems... rather kind – almost harmless... and besides we want peace right? Think of it as a show of good faith for your kingdom's alliances?" Lucy attempted to appeal to the Prince's interest. She heard the low growl emanating from his chest, but it wasn't near threatening.

"Luce, you saw what she did-"

"But you are always looking for a reason to fight her. What makes us think this time is any different?" Wendy joined after taking another bite.

"No way! Today was different!" Natsu argued.

"Likely story. You say that every time you fight my Gajeel." Levy eyed him suspiciously

"Natsu… if you really don't want me to…." Natsu sighed heavily at the uncertainty radiating off the girl in his arm.

"Do what you want. Just… be careful if you do hang around her."

"I have Happy to keep guard." Lucy smiled sweetly and kissed Natsu's cheek.

"No funny business Erza. I mean it. Not a hair on her head."

"Honestly Natsu, do you think me barbaric?" Erza asked, a threatening undertone laced with her innocent expression. "If anyone here is barbaric and lacking nobility – I would have to question your possessiveness of her."

"Hey, hey everyone, let's not let things get too heated. I just healed Natsu and I doubt that my powers will help a second time." Wendy cautioned.

"Be more considerate Natsu and not waste poor little Wendy's powers like that!" Levy hugged the child close, trying to hide the small smile under her attempt at a scowl.

"You do all realize you are in my home, right?" Natsu deadpanned un-fooled.

"Correction, Lucy also lives here." Erza quickly replied matter-of-factly.

"Happy too!" came Happy's voice from them from the living area.

"Are you saying Lu-cha has no say here?" Levy accused.

"Perhaps Lucy would like to stay with Mommy and me?" Wendy jumped at the chance to have Lucy to herself.

"Come, let us all leave if Natsu is so insistent on all of us not being here." Erza went to take Lucy, but she put a hand up smiling, exhausted by the banter from all directions. She could feel the anger shaking off of Natsu as his grip only held her more securely.

"That's enough ladies. Listen, I think you all are going a little too far with the teasing. Erza, please refrain from beating my Natsu. I like him in one piece. I think it is best we draw today's visit to a close." Lucy directed them.

"Aww, but Lucy, beating him was so much fun." Erza snickered playfully.

"I know, but tomorrow's another day and we have already made plans for a visit then, right?"

"But Luce-" Natsu attempted to interject.

"We will talk after they leave." Lucy kissed his cheek and Natsu did not protest. Lucy made quick work seeing everyone off with Erza reminding Natsu to be on time for the feast being held in her honor that evening. Natsu refused to acknowledge her as he began cleaning up while sulking. Lucy paid him no mind while waving at the entrance door as her friends, new and old, left. After closing the door, Lucy rested her back against it with a heavy sigh.

"That was really fun." Happy spoke brightly next to her.

Lucy smiled at him, "It sure was." She reached down and gathered him up in her arms. Happy cuddled close to her chest.

"I am glad you are back Lucy. I missed you." Happy sighed in content as he curled up into her warmth.

"Well, how about next time, you come with us?"

"Really?!"

"Of course, Lucy could always use the company when I am training." Natsu joined beside them in a slightly better mood. Happy looked between the pair and the fond expression that they were exchanging.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Um n-no-"

"Lucy and I are together." Natsu grinned as he interrupted Lucy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Bout' time." Happy giggled at Lucy's redden cheeks.

"Happy, wanna help me move Luce's things to my room?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"Yay! I get my nap room back!" Happy cheered.

"Nap room?" Lucy questioned.

"That room used to be Happy's second bedroom." Natsu spoke as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Two bedrooms?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye, now that you and Natsu will be rooming together, I will get my old room back again!" Happy gleefully replied.

"Oh boy, listened to the both of you." Lucy rolled her eyes. Natsu's grin only widened.

"C'mon Luce, let's get your things moved." He said, practically dragging her back towards the bedrooms.

**~Sometime Later~**

It didn't take long for Natsu to incorporate Lucy's belongings with his. Happy set up his second bedroom the way it once was before; which didn't differ much from when Lucy resided in it. Natsu watched as Lucy finally made herself comfortable in his room; incorporating her things into their closet and bathroom. He watched her as she flitted across the room while he managed his fire in the fire pit. His heart swelled with pride as Lucy was no longer keeping herself away from him, but rather engrossing herself into being together with him. She was his and there would be nothing his brother could do about it.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for that event tonight?" Lucy asked, breaking through Natsu's admiration of her.

"Hn? What-oh right! Do I really have to go Luce?" He pouted while eying his fire.

"Personally I say no and to stay here with me. However, you can't stand-up Erza or look bad in front of everyone; especially your brother, who know will be watching. We don't want to draw attention like we did this morning." Lucy went and sat down beside Natsu, who was aimlessly eating some of his fire.

"I don't like any of this." he grumbled.

"Trust me, I like it even less than you do. But say we go against him right now, what do you think will happen?"

"He kills you and I go to war."

"A war you can't win right now."

"Fuck that! I would win… just might have a loss or two…. Regardless though, I don't want to risk you being killed." Natsu usual gusto trailed. Lucy smiled at him fondly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So silly, but you at least understand that we are nowhere near ready to go against your brother aggressively. I want to end this peacefully and you know you do too. We just have to play nice for now. And besides, I really have nothing to worry about." Lucy smiled coyly after catching Natsu's eye.

"Oh?" his interest peaked.

"Erza isn't really your type and she has no real interest in you, ergo, nothing to worry about."

"Oh really now? You know you better be good to me 'cause I got options." he smirked earning him a playful shove from his beloved beside him.

"Let's just see how far that 'option' gets you when she knocks you out again."

"Hey! She cheated!"

"Not according to her. In all honesty, I am relieved…."

"Hey," Natsu lifted her chin to look at him, "No one and nothing is going to take me away from you alright? As far as I am concerned, you are my only priority. We will make this all work out. Besides, this is just a show to save face. I am coming right back to you before the night is even over. So wait for my return alright?" he gently pressed a heated kiss which melted Lucy's heart. Shortly thereafter, Lucy insisted that Natsu prepare himself, to which he begrudgingly agreed.

Now, Natsu found himself in his formal attire with the Scarlet heiress by his side. She effortlessly escorted him around to meet important guests in the lavish ballroom used for regal parties and special occasions. Erza introduced him to guests that had accompanied her caravan to visit the Dragneel's as well as guests that had arrived to meet the Desert Princess. King Zeref sat on his throne with a few of his council members as they idly chatted. Natsu was more than aware of his brother's gaze burning a hole on his back. He was being watched – his every move calculated. It seemed his brother was going to ensure that Natsu followed his planning with minimal interfering. Natsu let out a heavy sigh. How he dreaded formal occasions such as these. Why did he have to be the one stuck here? He'd much rather be back in his bed with a certain Celestial Princess screaming out his name.

Natsu was yanked violently out of his daydream by a painful jolt to his ribs from Erza, regaining his attention. He shot her a glare which she happily returned with her signature expression of innocence.

"Darling, be a dear and fetch me something refreshing to drink? I feel parched and need something to quell my thirst." Natsu opened his mouth to tell her exactly what he would do, but quickly caught the lethal look in her eye and better assessed his current situation. He reminded himself the role he should be playing by the esteem guests they were supposedly 'conversing' with; and by 'conversing' he meant Erza was entertaining them while he spaced out thinking of Lucy.

"Sure, water alright?" he cleared his throat.

"Wine sweetheart. The night is young and we are celebrating after all." Erza laughed lightly with the others.

"R-right." Natsu felt so out of place. As he turned to leave he could overhear Erza talk about how sweet he was to be concerned for her health as a safe cover-up. At least she didn't throw him completely under the horse. Natsu approached the bar and ordered the wine and fire whiskey for himself. As he waited, he felt a quiet, but equally as dangerous presence come up beside him. The man was unusual with deep, ocean colored hair, strong but dark eyes and his form shrouded in dark colors – but what made him unusual was the odd marking of a tattoo on his face. He was indeed strange, however, he was exceptionally powerful.

"Dragon Prince, it is an honor to finally meet you." the man commented lowly.

"Thanks…?" Natsu felt awkward.

"My apologies for my rudeness, my name is Jellal."

_Jellal...Jellal...why does that name sound so familiar...?_ Natsu thought

"As much as you may think of gaining Erza's heart, I am afraid you are a bit too late; you see, it already belongs to me." The man explained kindly enough, but there was no mistaking the serious undertone of his voice.

"So you are the one Erza is with." Natsu was smart to reply just as quietly.

"In every sense of the word." Jellal smirked.

"Good, that saves me the trouble of things becoming complicated. I have no interest in Erza." Natsu had his drinks before him, but he was more so involved with the conversation his current conversation.

"I am well informed." Jellal replied, "Erza and I rarely keep secrets."

"Everything?" Natsu narrowed his gaze.

"Even the Lost Princess. Erza seems quite taken with her." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." Natsu said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well then, we have an understanding."

"That we do." Jellal clasped Natsu's arm, both giving a matching nod as they both reached an understanding. To those around them however, it looked to be nothing more than a greeting had taken place with no one the wiser.


	15. Get Knocked Down, Get Back Up-Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter guys! I know it has been quite the while. I have been working hard on getting ahead in my story and have been away on holiday. Thank you all for understanding and waiting patiently. for the next chapter. Hopefully we can get back to the normal schedule after this week. I am glad you all have continued to stick with this story. I can't wait to hear your thoughts and reviews after you all read this. Thank you all for sticking with us as we continue to provide the best chapters we think you all will love. _

_Without any further announcements, the song for this chapter "If You Are Gonna Be Dumb, You Gotta Be Tough" from the Jackass movie. Please give it a listen and read. Hopefully you will get a kick out of this chapter as much as I did writing it!_

_Miskee: Hey everyone! I am terribly sorry for the delay in this chapter. It was completely my fault and I truly apologize! I have various medical issues that can become debilitating and it takes a toll on me. This, as well as the time it takes me to edit a chapter, is the reason for the delay. However, I did work extremely hard on making sure that CelestialMageLucy and I produced another exciting and wonderful chapter for you… at least I hope! So here it is… Chapter 15! As always, if there is anything that you think we should add to our story or if you love what we are producing, please don't hesitate to post a comment or send either of us a private message!_

When You Get Knocked Down You Gotta Get Back Up!

~Chapter Fifteen~

Since Erza's feast, things had become more comfortable around the palace. Natsu and Erza made plans with one another during her stay – each of them bringing their own attendant to accompany them. It seemed more like double dating; all four of them enjoying evening picnics and late night walks. Erza had taken to Lucy much like Wendy and Levy. Natsu got a new training partner, to which Jellal was more than happy to oblige. The afternoons, however, were dedicated to tea time at Natsu and Lucy's home so Wendy and Levy could still have their time with the captivating blonde. The once quiet dwelling was quickly becoming the most popular place to be in the palace – and Lucy didn't mind one bit.

Lucy became just as close with Erza as she had with Wendy and Levy. With Erza now apart their little group, the friends discovered quickly just how incredibly skillful the woman was; however, there was one skill in which she was lacking – cooking. The girls took it upon themselves to teach the rather eager warrior princess basic kitchen essentials. Levy focused on delicious and healthy main course dishes designed to help Erza keep her phenomenal figure. Wendy and Carla took the liberty of teaching the princess their favorite recipes that would satisfy even her insatiable sweet tooth. Lucy has the most important task of all – making messes in the kitchen and creating laughter with her closest friends; a task which she found most enjoyable.

Natsu sometimes found having so many people occupying his home bothersome, though he rarely complained. It was the first time since his father's passing that his place actually felt like home and he found it rather of nice. He hadn't realized that the large estate he and his brother shared had been missing this feeling until the people that invaded his suite made it abundantly apparent. It was a nice change from his normal routine of fighting the enemies of his empire, by Zeref's orders, and returning to an empty flat (aside from Happy of course).

Throughout the week, Natsu found himself either napping on the couch or being the guinea pig for the dishes Erza concocted. Since he was under 'orders' by his brother to at least attempt to court the Desert Princess, Natsu found it easier to have her over at his place so he could also spend his time with Lucy – thus killing two birds with one stone. Without raising suspicion, Erza would come to visit more often than not; to those observing, it appeared as though the two were starting to get to know each other. In reality, Erza and her faithful guard, Jellal, who was also her secret lover, spent time together in Natsu's home with Lucy.

Jellal was in the same boat as Natsu, a lab rat testing the experimental food made by Erza. The only difference between the men was that Jellal could actually tell the truth and not face repercussions. When poor Natsu attempted to give a negative review to Erza's cooking, he learned his lesson rather quickly: It was better to lie about the food than go toe-to-toe with the redhead. Luckily, Lucy had been there to stop her from thrashing him too badly. She then warned Erza that is she continued to beat the crap out of Natsu, she would no longer be welcomed in their home… for at least a day or two.

And so the days passed until it had become a week filled with laughter, tender moments, and great memories. Both Jellal and Erza had become part of the quickly growing number of friends that Lucy was all but happy to have; much to Natsu's ever growing headache. However, as the entertaining week came to its end, there was daunting knowledge that everyone would have rather forgotten: In just a few short hours, yet another princess would be arriving for the chance for Natsu to win her affections.

With Erza, the encounter had become easy. Lucy and Natsu both knew where Erza stood on the matter. Sure there were formal dinner parties in which Natsu and Erza had to attend in order to keep up appearances, but during those few hours, Natsu could at least daydream until he returned to his Lucy, who was eagerly awaiting for him in their bed; the same bed where they would spend their ecstasy filled nights into the wee hours of the morning. The couple couldn't keep their hands off one another behind his – well – their closed bedroom door. When it was just the two of them, Lucy made it well known to just whom Natsu belonged and he was more than eager to worship her. He fulfilled her every need _and_ her every desire. She was his and he was hers – as it would always be.

But alas, the time had come for the arrival of the next princess. Lucy was doing her best to put on her bravest face so to mask her worry while she watched Natsu prepare himself glumly.

"It will be fine Natsu. Cheer up." Lucy said as she offered a sweet smile that certainly did not reach her eyes. Natsu was fiddling with his vest while eyeing her through the corner of his mirror. Lucy sat by the fire pit and toyed with the hem of her dress. He frowned slightly and returned to her side.

"Don't try to fake this Luce; we both know it is all bullshit. You know I don't like this anymore than you do." He retorted while taking her hands into his. Lucy focused on the warmth of his hands and how they lightly stroked her own in a reassuring way.

"I'm… jealous…."

"I'd be concerned if you weren't. I wish we didn't have to do this but-"

"But we have to. I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know." Natsu made her look at him while caressing her cheek with his palm. "How can I make this right for you with the power that I have?"

"Stay."

"Done."

"Don't do that." She looked away guiltily.

"You don't know the power you have over me Luce. You tell me to stay then I will and damn the consequences."

"You have to go Natsu… no matter how much we both don't want to." Lucy bit her bottom lip. Natsu leaned in and softly kissed her gently.

"Hang in there Lucy. Nothing changes alright?"

"Do you know who it is this time?"

"One of the two Zeref had talked about. My brother…. He hasn't really kept me posted lately. I think he is trying to keep me on my toes and see what it is I am really up to. I know he suspects something but he just doesn't know what." Natsu sighed heavily. Lucy took the chance to steal a quick kiss and cuddle up close.

"What 'something' do you think he suspects?"

"Not sure. If anything, Erza really makes us look convincing so he none the wiser." he assured her.

"I can at least count that blessing I suppose."

Natsu cracked a smile, "Hey, that can't be the only thing you are grateful for weirdo."

"Please, if anyone is the weirdo, it is most definitely you." Lucy countered while rolling her eyes.

"We'll see about that." Natsu allowed her to cuddle up in his lap and kissed her deeply. Lucy wiggled against him, slightly blushing as a certain part of Natsu had suddenly come alive. A deep growl emitted from Natsu's chest and escaped as a groan. "Damnit Luce, not playing fair."

"All is fair in love and war my darling." Lucy batted her eyelashes coquettishly, earning her another assault on her plump lips from Natsu's fiery passion.

Just as things were about to get heated, a call from Happy abruptly stopped the couple from continuing any further. "Natsu! Some messenger is here for you!"

Natsu let out a groan against Lucy's supple neck as she softly giggled at his sudden disappointment.

"We'll finish this later." she softly promised as she removed herself from Natsu's lap.

"This is far from over."

"Promise?" Lucy raised her eyebrow challenging. Before Natsu took the chance to pounce on her again, he heard Happy call his name a second time.

"Coming!" Natsu half roared, clearly annoyed.

"Don't take it out on poor Happy." Lucy scolded.

"Much rather take it out on you." Natsu grumbled as he forced himself out the door and proceeded to work his way over to the foyer where his brother's messenger awaited.

"King Zeref requires your presence as your guests will be arriving shortly." the messenger informed upon seeing Natsu emerge from the hallway.

"Figured as much. Where will I be going this time?" Natsu folded his arms and took a laid-back posture, his irritation now quelled.

"With me Sire. The King awaits you at the palace entrance. Your guests will be arriving within the hour."

"Lead the way…. Happy, hold down the place while I am gone and keep Luce company, alright?" Natsu patted the Exceed's head as he followed the messenger.

"Will do Natsu! Come back soon okay?"

"Will do Happy." Natsu gave a wink and with his leave, closed the door behind him.

Natsu came to the sight of his brother, who was standing with his personal guard and few council members. They were all waiting atop the palace's grand staircase when, in the distance, Natsu caught sight of the parade of carriages that signaled the next princess' arrival.

"Ah, you made it just in time Natsu." Zeref greeted warmly.

"Sorry I took so long. I was training with Princess Erza this morning and was cleaning up when your messenger showed."

"Very good. Tell me, how are things progressing with Princess Erza?" Zeref asked, eyeing his younger brother.

Natsu shrugged, "As well as can expected I suppose. She seems to like me well enough and I think she is alright."

"Just alright?" Zeref questioned.

"There are two other princesses, right? I want to meet them both before I make any kind of decision." Natsu reminded.

"But Princess Erza is a candidate?"

"Possibly. But I want to see how things go with the other two. Speaking of which, mind telling me finally which princess this one is?" Natsu asked.

"King Gildarts' 'Daughter of the Southern Isles'."

"Wait, you mean Cana? As in 'Cana of the Drunken Isles' due to the rum they produce?" Natsu chuckled in disbelief.

"Laugh all you want. The Clive empire is swimming in financial wealth; wealth that we may need to support a war should there be one."

"So why did we even choose Princess Erza's empire?"

"Stronger warriors that can be added to ours."

"Starting to see a pattern here…." Natsu deadpanned.

"Don't be so judgmental Natsu. Wars are not won on ideals alone. Strength and power always guarantee a win. And we need both." Zeref lectured.

"Yeah, I don't need a history lesson. I get the picture." Natsu sighed. Natsu's mind reeled over the thought of the Isle's princess. Of course he knew Cana – which family or empire hasn't done business with the Clive family in some form or another? They controlled the sea trades and produced rum, ales, and beers that were used in every kingdom Natsu was familiar with. But that wasn't the true reason for knowing the Clive family. Cana and her father, Gildarts, had had close friendship ties with their own father, Igneel. Cana had been Zeref's childhood playmate since they were small. Cana is what one might call a "wild child". She rebelled against her father at an early age and always seemed to push the rules, no matter who set them. That was one of the reasons Zeref enjoyed Cana's company. They would constantly get into some form of trouble together – but they would always have a blast doing it.

Then there was Gildarts. Due to his close relationship with Igneel, Gildarts was like a second father to the Dragneel siblings – especially Natsu. After the funeral for their father, Gildarts and Cana stayed to help Zeref transition to the throne as well as help Natsu cope with the significant loss. It hadn't been Gildarts and Cana's help, Natsu was sure he wouldn't have turned out to be the person he was today. Now it seemed they may have come back to collect on their kindness. A heaviness weighed on Natsu as guilt began to well up inside of him. This may be the one of the only things he could do to repay the Clive family for their years of kindness and assistance. However, it was a price Natsu knew he could never pay. He didn't want to drag them into all of this if he could help it. He could never lie to them – they deserved so much better.

"Natsu, is something the matter? You got quiet all of a sudden." Zeref probed, noticing the peculiar change in his brother's facial expression – no doubt completely oblivious to the transformation.

Natsu, snapping out of his inner quandary, replied, "No, just thinking. It has been a while since we have seen or heard from them. Wonder how they have been?"

"Well you can ask them. They have arrived." Zeref nodded towards the first of the carriages that had stopped in front of the grand staircase. Natsu followed his brother's line of sight and followed his brother's lead, descending the steps to properly receive their guests. Gildarts stepped out first. Peppered strands of hair intertwined with warm auburn adorned his head and a perfect five o'clock shadow completed his rugged appearance. His clothes were simple for what one would expect a king to wear; nothing more than a simple shirt and comfortable pants. His tattered and torn black cloak completed the king's trademark attire. He grinned widely at the Dragneel brothers, "Been a long time, hasn't it been kids? How's the kingdom holding up?"

"The same as always." Zeref replied.

"Still trying to not burn it all down?" Gildarts joked.

"What are you talking about? We are Dragons! Since when do we _not_ burn things down?" Natsu chuckled.

"Seriously Dad, you know better than to ask Natsu if he's destroyed anything. The answer is always 'yes'. Creating disasters, in some form or another, is what he does best." A purple eye beauty joined the conversation. Princess Cana was a stunning young woman. She had gorgeous, milk chocolate hair that waved down the middle of her back, accentuating her smoky colored irises and delicately tanned skin. She too, wore traveling clothes – a pair of form fitting black pants, matching black boots that came to the knee and a blouse that left her middle exposed and accentuated her rather generous bust. Cana joined her father's side and focused her gaze onto the Dragneel brothers, already comprehending the situation between the two.

"Good to see you Zeref. Not being too much of a wet blanket, are ya?" she leaned against her father.

"Be nice Cana." Gildarts teased.

"Afraid I can't help it, Cana. Someone has to be the responsible one here." Zeref chuckled while folding his arms.

"Yeah, screw that. I'd rather drink and play all day." Cana rolled her eyes, "Speaking of drinking, come on Pinky, you and I have got some catchin' up to do." She finished, setting her sights on Natsu.

"You know you are just going to overdo it." Natsu lightly warned.

"You kidding me? We Clive's can never overdo it. Rum is in our blood." Cana boasted proudly. She went to Natsu and took his hand.

"Cana-" Natsu never got to finish his sentence as he suddenly found himself being dragged towards the castle; leaving behind Zeref and Gildarts to discuss matters of their own.

Cana knew her way around the palace as if it was her second home – in fact it pretty much was. She had spent quite a bit of her childhood there. Natsu was being dragged behind her and found it somewhat difficult to keep his footing. Cana was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her favorite past time: drinking.

"Come on Natsu! I know the bar is this way!" Cana giggled as she made her way towards her favorite area of the palace. To her delight, she saw the royal bar was fully stocked. "Oh, how I've missed you!" She gleefully sang after dropping Natsu's hand and practically skipping up to the bar. The royal bartender was already preparing her usual drink. Natsu sighed putting his hands on his hips. It seemed as if Cana hadn't changed much. He joined her beside the bar and ordered a drink. Cana had already annihilated two of the five shots the bartender had set before her. Natsu threw back his fire whiskey as they both grinned at each other.

"So, how the hell are ya Dragneel?" Cana asked excitedly, clapping Natsu on the back with her hand – the one _without_ the shot glass, of course.

"Seen better days." he shrugged and swirled his new glass.

"Word is that you are lookin' to get hitched?"

"Yeah, that's what I am told."

"Zeref must be pretty desperate if he is trying to marry _you_ off. I can't believe he is trying to pawn you off onto me though." Cana snickered.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am on helluva catch!" Natsu countered, feigning insult.

"Please, I feel sorry for _any_ woman who gets stuck with you, fire breath." Cana rolled her eyes before throwing back another shot.

"Well somebody drank the wrong bottle of wine today." Natsu mimicked her.

"You take that back! I am a hard liquor girl and you know it!" Cana exclaimed, glaring at Natsu playfully.

"Never." Natsu challenged with a smirk.

"Better be careful, Dragneel. I can still outwit and out-drink you, even on your best days." Cana retaliated – there was no way in hell she was backing down.

"Well then, sounds to me like I gotta remind you of your place." Natsu challenged, unknowingly taking the bait… hook, line and sinker.

"Shots and keep em' comin'." Cana ordered from the bartender, after turning to face him. And so began the notorious Clive vs. Dragneel drinking contest between the childhood friends. Less than an hour had passed before Cana was watching a drunken Natsu laugh as he downed his whiskey like water. She knew she had him right where she wanted him; alcohol really had no effect on her. Cana turned towards the bartender, "Take a walk for a bit would you?" she asked, grabbing a bottle of liquor with her order.

"As you wish Princess Cana. I will return in one hour." the bartender said with a bow and left the pair alone. Cana crossed her legs and leaned back on her stool. She withdrew from her breasts a deck of interesting cards known as tarot: special cards that could foresee the future and give forth information that may be unknown. Cana began to shuffle the cards as Natsu continued to drink, completely oblivious.

"Ha! I'm winning!" he laughed, completely intoxicated.

"Oh yeah… you sure are." Cana spoke humorously. She couldn't take Natsu serious in this condition. The man was literally a hot mess and she was going to use it to her advantage.

"You gifff up?" Slurring his words as he spoke.

"Not a chance moron. However, let's play a drinking game. Unless of course, you plan to lose?" she curled her lips into a knowing smirk.

"No way! I can take you anytime, anyplace drunky! Let's do this! I'm fired up!" Natsu rose to the challenge.

"Good. The game is called 'Information'. You ask the person a question and the person being questioned must answer truthfully. However, the person who asked the question must take a shot after they get the answer. Simple enough?"

"Too easy! You'll be drunk under the table in no time." Natsu boasted.

"We will see about that Dragneel. Want to go first?" Cana asked.

Natsu picked up a shot glass and looked at Cana, "Do you really want to marry me?"

"Not really."

Natsu downed his shot, "Your turn."

"What is Zeref up to?" Cana shuffled her cards and then began to place them on the bar top in a specific pattern.

"Hell if I know. But he is preparing for war and we need funds. Guess I get to be the bargaining chip." Natsu grumbled. He picked up another shot after Cana drank. "So why did you agree to come here and attempt to see if we'd be a good match?

"Something to do mostly. But I did want to see what your brother was up to. I consulted with my cards before making the decision to come and foresaw a dark and dangerous future. Something huge and life changing is approaching on the horizon. It is going to affect us all and it is going to happen soon." Cana spoke, becoming serious.

Natsu nodded numbly as he drank, "Well… sounds about right. Your cards are never wrong." he mused, inebriation setting in.

"You know it." Cana smirked.

"Your turn." Natsu leaned against the bar, swaying slightly.

"Tell me what you have been up to lately. Wendy goes on and on about this 'Lucy' chick in her letters."

"Oh no! Not again!" Natsu glared.

"Oh no?" Cana's interest peaked at the now suddenly defensive man.

"No! Every time I talk about Luce, everyone has to meet her and they become friends! Not this time!" Natsu yelled, adamantly.

"Well, well this certainly interesting. So she is something hmm?" Cana inquired.

"Don't even think about it Cana. I won't let Luce be tempted by your wiles!" Natsu kept teetering.

"Wiles? You know you are rather entertaining when you are this drunk." Cana laughed.

"No way am I drunk!"

"Clearly. Just tell me about her would you?"

"Nuh-uh! Luce is mine!" Natsu hiccupped.

"Guess I'll ask Wendy. Wonder if this Lucy is a drinker?"

"Jokes on you! You are never going to meet her!"

"Wanna bet?" Cana picked up her cards again to shuffle, "Cause' I bet my cards tell me something different." she smirked.

"Not gonna-" Natsu never finished as he suddenly fell over.

"And… he is down for the count." Cana sighed heavily, "An improvement really. Usually he is passed out way earlier than this." Cana tapped her boot against Natsu's snoring form. Taking her last shot, Cana put her cards away and picked up Natsu's limp arm. "Well, let's go meet this 'Lost Princess'."

**~Lucy~**

Lucy was finishing putting the night's supper to slow cook over the fire stove. Since Natsu would be at another feast that she wasn't allowed to attend so he would not be joining her for dinner. Not that she minded too terribly, but it made Lucy appreciate the days they had spent together at her childhood home all that much more. But she couldn't complain about being back at the Dragon Palace either; being around Erza, Levy and the others made it all that much more fun. Happy had taken off some time ago to visit with Panther Lily at Levy and Gajeel's home. He wanted to hang out with the dark furred Exceed before everyone would meet up back at her place for another visit. Now that dinner was cooking, Lucy sat at the table with her pen and parchment, planning to get another chapter in for Levy to edit. She was working on her third paragraph when she jolted out of her seat due to a loud crash by the entrance. Startled and uneasy, Lucy cautiously went to see what had caused the noise only to come to the sight of a striking, chestnut haired beauty dragging an unconscious, snoring pinkette prince by his arm.

"You must be Lucy?" the girl asked, eying Lucy, who stood there wide eyed and with shocked expression on her face. The woman walked into their home and with her foot, closed the door behind her. "Name's Cana. Where's the couch? He needs to sleep this off." Cana giggled mischievously.

"R-Right through here." Lucy helped Natsu onto her shoulder and assisted in taking him to the couch in the living area. He snored heavily as they placed him down. "What happened to him?" Lucy sat by Natsu's head and wearily checked over the sleeping man.

"Lost to me in my own drinking contest. Dummy should have known better." Cana chuckled.

"So he is drunk?"

"Shitfaced." Cana shrugged not all that much concerned.

Lucy pushed back Natsu's bangs and studied his flushed face. He appeared to be alright, a bit pinker side from the alcohol, but alright none the less. Lucy was so occupied by Natsu that she hadn't noticed Cana sneaking off to the kitchen and helping herself to Natsu's finest liquor.

"Not a bad place he's got here. Can't remember the last time this place was cleaned. You are making being with this lunk-head too easy." Cana giggled as she regained Lucy's attention and sat close to her on nearby sofa. Lucy looked over at the dark haired, trouble-maker wearily. She hadn't the first clue of how to handle this woman. Cana propped her feet up on the ottoman in front of her and pulled out her cards. "So Lost Princess, Wendy had written so much about you. Seems you and my Natsu here are pretty chummy." Cana eyed the Celestial Heiress and watched her cheeks flush to a beautiful shade of pink. An almost cruel smile graced Cana's face as this was all but too easy. Lucy was adorable and sweet as Wendy had written, but what Wendy failed to mention was that she had a perfect body and an all-too-cute personality; making it all the easier for Cana to mess with. Shame on her childhood friend for not mentioning sweet little Lucy. Natsu had selfishly tried to keep her all to himself. As punishment, Cana planned to have a little fun.

"Wh-What exactly has Wendy said about me?" Lucy gulped as she forced herself to ask the question, dreading the answer. A wicked glint caught in Cana's leering. Lucy could only describe look as that of cat cornering a mouse. The gorgeous woman licked her lips.

"Oh, she told me enough. What she failed to mention was your cuteness. No wonder Natsu tried to keep you all to himself." Lucy felt a shiver run up her spine and she slightly trembled. Cana burst into laughter leaving Lucy in a state of confusion.

"Y-Your face is priceless!" Cana managed to catch her breath in her laughing fit, "You look so scared right now! Seriously, relax, I am only messing with you." Cana began to reshuffle her cards.

"You are confusing..."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Shame on my friends for not giving you a proper heads up about me. Anyway, just relax, not here to hurt you or anything. Like I said, my name is Cana. I am one of the 'lucky' contestants that has been selected to win this idiot's affections by Zeref. Although, I'm not sure what his angle is. Have a better idea from ol' drunky over here though. But seeing as you are more than his permanent roommate, figured I'd kill two birds with one stone and meet you." Cana winked.

"Uh-huh..." Lucy replied slowly. A part of her was convinced that this 'Cana' was either insane or extremely intelligent; the other part wondered if she was flirting with her.

"Anyway _Princess Lucy_, I came here to get to know you a little bit more and in return, I will offer you a free reading. What do you say?" Cana wiggled her eyebrows.

"Uh...sure?" Lucy spoke uncertainly, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Excellent!" Cana exclaimed.

"Let me ask you some questions first; Question 1: Just how did a fascinating creature like yourself end up in the clutches of fire breath here?" Cana didn't waste any time going to the heart of her interest.

"How much time do you have?" Lucy sighed.

"Oh, all the time in the world – as long as liquor is involved." Cana reached over to take another sip of the bottle on the table.

Much like with the others before, Lucy recounted her journey; mostly just the information she felt comfortable sharing with Cana. Lucy had moved to Cana's couch so they could sit more comfortably. Aside from the life story, Lucy was all too familiar of acquainting herself to the pattern; she also divulged information on Zeref. Cana's happy-go-lucky-devil-may-care personality sobered up quickly as she began to ask deeper questions about Zeref – including his treatment of Lucy. Cana listened to Lucy explain the various interactions she had had with him. It was hard for Lucy at times, recounting how scared she was when he came to her in the examination room and again when she was in chains being pranced around the party where she first met Natsu. Lucy even told Cana about how Natsu was sure Zeref wanted her dead – which is why he was going through with the engagement, even though it pained them both.

"He never used to be like that…. It was only after their dad had died that everything got so strange." Cana offered her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when Zeref ascended the throne, he had taken on a whole different personality. The Zeref you see is what the rest of the world sees. The Zeref Natsu and a few others, including myself, see is but a former shell of who he used to be."

"Natsu doesn't talk much about it, but… how did his Father die, exactly?" Lucy asked the one question she had always wanted to know, but was never brave enough to ask.

"That is a touchy subject… but I am not that surprised that he hasn't told you. I am sure, by now, you are well aware of how close Natsu was to Igneel, or gather as much from what he has told you right?" Cana asked, to which Lucy nodded. "It is no joke when I say that Natsu's whole world was Igneel. Before Natsu was born, Zeref was really close to their mother. She had died during child birth while bringing Natsu into this world. I think on some level, Zeref still blames his brother. It's pointless to blame the child in a situation like that, but to a young kid, when their whole world was their beloved mother that was taken far too soon, you couldn't really blame Zeref for feeling the way he felt. Igneel was devastated. The Queen was really pretty and very kind. She was the glue to their little family, at least from the stories Dad told me. But anyway, Igneel became more attached to Natsu because of the fact that Natsu looked a lot more like their mother, especially with that hair. But because Igneel was closer to Natsu and was attempting to cope with the loss of his deceased wife, this, of course, made Zeref that much more jealous."

"I am afraid I am not following..." Lucy looked confused. She didn't understand as to why Cana was telling her all this instead of simply explaining how the King of the Dragon's had perished.

Cana took another drink and let out a heavy sigh, "Trust me, there is a point dear Lucy. What Natsu knows is that Igneel went away and died on his journey. But in truth it was Zeref that had killed him."


	16. Could Time Magically Stop? Ch 16

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! A long time no see! I know it has been a long time since I have last updated. Things in my life have been busy but going really well with work and my personal life. Just been hanging in there when I can and what not. I am proud to let you all know that during this time of me not posting, I have been writing ahead diligently and working on the plotline so that I can make sure these chapters are of high quality when you get them. So please, don't think I haven't been checking reviews and PMs you all send me. Your kind words have not gone unnoticed. I am so glad that this story has so many people excited for chapters that come up. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. Your words always mean the world to me and Miskee. _

_So here is the other side of the announcements, I will be editing my own work for the next couple of weeks. Poor Miskee has had surgery and will be recovering these next few weeks. So please send her well wishes and hope for a speedy recovery. Now, with that being said, I will be editing my own work so it won't have the delightful charm that Miskee puts into my work that you all have been spoiled with. I will do my best to try and meet her standards, but as we have seen, Miskee makes my work that much more amazing. But don't fret, as soon as she is better she will re-edit my horrible attempts to edit and it will be amazing! So continue to be patient with me these next few weeks as I continue to post chapters. _

_Oh and just a heads up there is a __lemon__ in this chapter. So you have been forewarned. If you are under 18, then you must skip ahead or if you do not wish to read it, please also skip ahead. Thank you._

_So without further announcements, the song for this chapter is "Romeo and Cinderella" by Miku Hatsune. I hope that you will enjoy this song as I enjoyed listening to it while I was creating the chapter. So speaking of enjoying reading the chapter, why not give it a review to let me know your thoughts you wonderful fans of mine? I would love to hear your thoughts and hear your words! So Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

Could Time Magically Stop?

~Chapter Sixteen~

Lucy focused on Natsu as he slept peacefully and blissfully ignorant on the opposite couch as Cana dropped quite the bomb on her. Natsu's beloved brother, the one person she knew he looked up to, was responsible for the death of their father. "You-you can't be serious..." Lucy faced Cana in disbelief.

"Fraid' so darlin'. Zeref told me himself. I wasn't privy to the details, but it was bad. Igneel was getting out of control, much how Zeref seems to be now. Only difference is Igneel was passionate and brutal where as Zeref is cool and calculating Something isn't right and my cards _never_ lie."

"Why haven't you told Natsu?"

"Better he remember his Father the way his memory portrays and besides, Zeref would probably kill Natsu the same as Igneel. Better to not stir up trouble unless there is proof." Cana laid back. She watched as Lucy weighed heavily this new information.

"I have to tell him."

"Then you better have the information to back it up." Cana narrowed her eyes dangerously. There was a moment of silence between them until Lucy had looked away giving in.

"...You're right... but if I do, then I will tell him."

"If I find out before you do, I'll be the first. Something just hadn't sat right with me about Zeref for years. The way he treats certain members of his inner circle vs. the rest of the world is like day and night. I can't help but think he is up to something or at least planning." Cana mused.

"Maybe." Lucy agreed.

"That is why I think it is strange about this whole rushing Natsu into marriage charade. Is this Fairy Tail really wanting to go to war or is this anther trick he is trying to pull? He really is hard to read sometimes." Cana sighed.

"We aren't sure...right now we are trying to buy time in finding a way to approach Zeref in changing his mind, or at least until I can find all my keys."

"Wait, keys?" Cana sat up.

"My Mother...she left me keys and told me to go against Zeref to take down the Dragon Kingdom and restore my own. But I don't wish to do that. We want to end this peacefully and to live out our lives the same way." Lucy stated.

"Maybe I can help." Cana sat up and grabbed her cards.

"How?"

"I told you that my cards _never_ lie. I can use card magic. Focus on your question and ask." Cana began to set up the deck.

"Where will I find my next key?" Lucy hesitantly asked. Cana focused on her magic as the cards began to slightly glow. Opening her eyes she began to flip the cards one by one. To Lucy it was pretty pictures and odd language symbols, but to Cana, it was second nature.

"I see. So according to them your next keys will come in the form of balance."

"Keys?"

"Two to be precise. Ying and Yang of dark and light."

"Maybe Libra or Gemini?" Lucy sounded hopeful.

"It could very well be."

"Can I ask it something else?" Lucy smiled.

"I only promised you one reading. to earn a second, I gotta get something out of it first."

"You are drinking Natsu's wine?

"I always do that."

"Well...what do you want?"

"Hmm...let me touch your boobs." Cana wiggled her fingers menacingly while Lucy shielded her breasts in horror.

"Wh-what! No!"

"Then no reading." Cana shrugged and smugly laid back. Lucy found herself in a bind of what to do.

"You...like-like girls...?"

"Actually I'm bisexual, but who doesn't like to grab a handful of firm tits and yours, sweet Lucy, are possibly the firmest I've seen." Cana grinned.

"F-fine..." Lucy gave into Cana's request. Cana let out a gleeful squeal and pounced on poor Lucy. the two fell back with Cana straddling her. Lucy looked away blushing as Cana fondled her while smiling widely.

"Damn Natsu is lucky..." Cana was practically green with envy with her devilish grin.

"...Can you get off me now...?" Lucy grumbled annoyed. Cana gave another squeeze and helped Lucy back up.

"Payment accepted." she beamed while smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Great..." Lucy replied with significantly less enthusiasm. The two straightened themselves as Cana reshuffled her cards once more.

"You are fortunate Natsu was asleep. He is possessive over anyone touching me like that." Lucy fixed her pigtails.

"Please, like I couldn't defend myself. Besides, this was totally worth it. Anyway, what is your question?" Lucy took a few moments to contemplate what she wanted to ask. There were so many unanswered and dire things she wished to know, but she did settle on one.

"What is my future with Natsu going to be like?" Cana raised her eyebrow and then smugly leered at Lucy.

"My, my, you are a dirty one aren't you?"

"N-Not like that!" Lucy choked back.

"Uh-huh, I ain't judging. Each girl to her own I say." Cana shrugged and laid out the cards. She preformed the same magic as before and flipped them over one by one. She concentrated hard as she read them.

"What do they say?" Lucy asked after several moments of silence.

"Hmmm...being with him on this path you have chosen will come with its conflicting challenges, but your bond is strong. You will need to rely on that bond more than ever; especially in the upcoming trials that you both will face. But our efforts will not go unrewarded. For you see, what is to be your future is-"

"Lucy...Lucy..." groaned a voice from the opposite couch that cut Cana short. Out of instinct, Lucy had forgotten the reading and went to Natsu's waking side.

"Shh Natsu, I'm right here." she soothed. Natsu opened his eyes as his face was ashen and voice rough.

"Water..." he begged.

"Give him some alcohol." Cana rolled her eyes at how Lucy was babying the Dragon Prince. Hearing Cana and what she wanted Lucy to do, it took Natsu's will power not to be sick. Lucy went to retrieve some water as he glared at the drunken temptress.

"Just what the hell did you do to me?" he demanded weakly.

"Me?" Cana asked innocently while feigning surprise.

"You did something to me...what did you put in those drinks?" he attempted to be menacing, but came off as a weakened man much to Cana's amusement.

"Cana be nice. He is hurting." Lucy scolded and helped Natsu sit up enough for him to sip some water.

"Sorry Dragneel, but I did nothing to those drinks. Not my fault you can't hold your own. So don't blame me for your short comings." Cana folded her arms and crossed her legs; she sat back and watched the scene play out before her.

"Wait...Luce...Cana! You were supposed to stay away from Lucy!" Natsu howled instantly regretting it as the loud noise sent his body trembling in pain.

"Was I? I never agreed to any of that. Besides, you passed out. I was such a good friend and brought you here. I mean, I couldn't just leave you there where anything could happen. And Lucy was such a kind hostess as we both took great care of you. Sheesh Natsu, you could be a little more grateful for your friend helping you out." Cana shook her head.

"Cana." Natsu growled lowly.

"Natsu, rest please. You aren't feeling well. Cana was really kind enough to bring you back and help keep me company as we made sure you were alright." Lucy consoled him. She brushed his hair back and smiled fondly at him.

"This happens every time Luce! They meet you and hog you all to themselves!" He whined while pulling her close by her waist. He buried his face in her midsection and inhaled her pleasing scent. Lucy threaded her fingers through his unruly hair. For a moment the couple got lost in themselves and were brought back to reality by a scoff from Cana.

"You are just overreacting grumpy. You probably see her more than anyone." Cana rolled her eyes which earned a glare from Natsu inside Lucy's clothes.

"You know she is right. You do see me an awfully lot more than anyone else." she cooed gently.

"Nuh-uh." he grumbled in protest as he turned his hazy gaze back to the person that matter the most in his world.

"Please, you two are gonna make me sick from your sweet talk." Cana pretended to gag. Natsu returned the evil eye towards Cana from his position.

"Cana, thank you for returning my Natsu, but I think he needs some rest; especially for tonight. Why don't you come back in a few hours. Wendy and the others will be here for a visit. Why not come and join us then?" Lucy offered as a compromise. It seemed she was doing that an awful lot lately in regards to Natsu and his protective need over her.

"Sure, why not? I like to crash a good party whenever I can." Cana stood stretching.

"Does she haveta Luce?" Natsu complained.

"Hush you." Lucy replied without the stern in her tone. Cana couldn't help but look at how much in love the couple seemed to be as she gathered her cards and her drink.

"See you in a bit Lucy. I'll bring the booze and the fun." Cana called over her shoulder while she made her way towards the door. Lucy helped to settle Natsu back down on the couch and re-tuck him in. Natsu clasped her hand as she brought the blanket up and leaned in to kiss her. Lucy could still taste the warmth of the alcohol on his lips, but it had mixed nicely with his natural scent and sweetness of his body.

"You drive me crazy Luce, you know that right?" Natsu mumbled against her.

"So you tell me." Lucy affectionately smiled and nestled her temple against his, "Why did you have to go all stupid and get drunk meeting your next bride?"

"First, I think I was tricked. She knows I can't resist a challenge and I was getting information out of her."

"That is funny, because she said the same thing about you." Lucy giggled.

"I didn't want her to meet you..." he stared intently.

"Why's that?"

"Because you already have too many people who want you...pretty soon you won't have any time for me..." Natsu appeared so distraught that it damn near broke Lucy's heart.

"Silly, don't you know? My heart is for you and you alone. I will always find time for you as you have for me." Lucy made Natsu lay back down and put his mind at ease.

"Promise?" Natsu asked with an expression that reminded Lucy of a simpering child.

"Of course. I think you need some rest now Grumpy. Just close your eyes and let yourself drift."

"Will you stay?"

"Always." Lucy tenderly kissed his temple and watched him quickly drift away from their home into his own world where she hoped his troubled mind would be at ease.

"Such a goofball." she sighed happily. Lucy allowed Natsu to sleep most of the day. The visit with her friends were held in the kitchen where Lucy taught everyone some of her pie recipes from the cookbooks she learned that were laying around. It was relatively a short visit as the feast was to happen and it was to be a rather large party from Lucy's understanding. Lucy was also advised from her friends that Natsu needed to be at least presentable. The group had left early as to get ready. Seemed that everyone was going but Lucy. She couldn't help but feel a little off put as everyone got to be together and she would have to remain in her home. But that didn't stop her from helping both Natsu and Happy get ready while she made plans for herself.

While Natsu was sleeping, Lucy helped Happy with his bath and prepared him for Carla. She fixed him with a green bow tie and comb his fur the way he wanted. As she sat with him in the mirror, Happy instructed her on how he wanted the style done. "Thank you Lucy! Do you think Carla will like this?" Happy turned to peer up at Lucy. She couldn't help but smile warmly.

"If she doesn't at least dance with you once, I'll be giving her a talking to. You are going to be the most handsomest Exceed there." Lucy encouraged.

"Thank you Lucy! You are the best!" Happy hugged her with his paws and rushed off to finish getting ready in his room. Lucy shook her head from where he left. She gathered her things from off the floor from where they were sitting in front of the mirror in their room.

"I am getting sick of these stupid dinners. I miss your food Luce..." Natsu spoke up from exiting the bath with a towel wrapped around his middle and looking disheartened. With the items gathered in her arms, Lucy looked towards Natsu with a half.

"You eat plenty of it don't you?" Lucy turned to put away the belongings and clean up.

"But not at night when we used to talk our walks..."

"We can still do that. But you always are tired after ravishing me." Lucy eyed him with a hidden grin which made Natsu's return in its former glory.

"That's besides' the point." He replied without a hint of shame. Natsu strode up to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into his comforting warmth. He was her world; her home. She closed her eyes as she felt him rest his chin on the crook of her shoulder. They stood together in a comforting stance of taking the other in as if savoring the other before being briefly separated for the night. They listened to the other's heart beat as it was the most resonating sound in their world; that seemed to be the only sound that mattered with their heartbeats beating for the other. Lucy found herself being turned around and Natsu's arms around her hips as she laced her fingers behind his neck and their noses are barely touching.

"I love you Natsu and I don't care what we do or don't do as long as we are together in that. You mean the world to me." she softly spoke, but her words took hold of him strongly.

"We will always be together Luce. I will always find you and bring you home to me. You are my heart as well as where I belong." He captured her lips and felt her melt into him.

"Terrible man. Making me miss you before you leave me all to my lonesome." Lucy slightly pouted.

"Heh figured out my master plan already?" Natsu chuckled.

"You gonna come back later tonight?"

"As if you have to ask. You know I'll be right back here the moment I am able." Natsu sealed his promise with a kiss.

"You need to get ready and head out." Lucy breathed as they stayed in their intimate stance with her arms around his neck and their foreheads touching.

"Don't wait up alright? If you get tired then you should rest."

"Alright, alright I will. Get dressed and get going before I change my mind." Lucy slightly pouted at her words.

"Promise?" Natsu asked hopeful.

"No!" Lucy let out an aspirated sigh and Natsu took this as his que to get in gear after he took a long, lasting look at Lucy in her dress and pigtails. She was the most beautiful creature to him. He truly did adore her.

"Go, go you are wasting time mister!" Lucy removed herself from him to drive her point home and started to pressure him to finish getting ready. Reluctantly, Natsu finished getting his outfit together while Lucy waited out in the waiting area due to not wanting to give Natsu a reason to distract them both from the obligation Natsu was bound to fulfill. Natsu emerged shortly after Lucy made him prepare himself and headed out to the feast celebration. Lucy watched him go longingly before closing the door behind his departure to spend another relaxing night in.

Natsu made his way to the large hall where dancing, mingling, and eating were taking place. Tonight, everyone and anyone was invited for one of the biggest celebrations and the drinks ran like water. Just looking at the popular drink from the southern isles to celebrate Cana's arrival made Natsu's stomach churn. He had learned his lesson from earlier that day which helped him to steer clear of the beverages. Natsu easily spotted his squad with their respective significant others with them. Cana, Erza, and Levy were in deep conversation and hadn't noticed him. Zeref stood with his guard and council by his throne. Natsu knew he was being watched, but tonight he couldn't bring himself to care. His mind and his heart was back in his home with the celestial Princess whom was excluded from the charade of political farce.

He took a seat at a table all alone. For once, he wasn't even hungry for the delicious and decadent foods from the best chefs in his kingdom. He hadn't been lying to Lucy when he told her that he missed her cooking. He was growing tired of making his brother happy. This whole wedding was just a joke if anything. Lucy had already won the hearts of the two princesses where as he was pushed to the side, not that he was complaining. However, this could pose a problem much later considering Zeref's plans. Natsu sat at his table slightly sulking while he watched Happy and Wendy talk to Carla into a dance. Natsu tore his attention from the Exceeds when Cana, Levy, and Erza sat in front of him that hindered his view.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked.

"We can't stand to see you like this any longer. You look like a puppy just got killed. It's almost heartbreaking." Cana drank from her fifth bottle.

"You should be with Lucy." Erza added.

"No kidding." Natsu bitterly replied more harshly than he intended.

"Which is why we want to help you go back to her. We all know you should be where Lu-chan is. We can all see it." Levy explained.

"One problem, did you forget about my Brother?"

"Already a step ahead of you. I am gonna create a distraction before you and Erza give us a slip." Cana grinned proudly.

"And this will work?" Natsu asked skeptically.

"It will. I am certain. Right now, you and Erza need to head to the dance floor and mingle or something. You just need to look like you are hitting it off like every other time. Just for only an hour; that should convince everyone that you are getting into the spirit of the feast. Your Brother's attention needs to be on you and to fool him into thinking that you are trying. Like I said, after an hour, we will be able to get you out of here." Levy went over the plan briefly.

"I'm in." Natsu replied eagerly. He would practically do almost anything to get out of this and back to his Lucy.

Erza smirked, "Figured you would say that. Come, let's get this hour over with."

**~Lucy~**

After Natsu had gone, Lucy attempted to busy herself with cleaning the kitchen and finishing her latest chapter of her story. Although both tasks made time go by somewhat quickly, it did nothing to fill the void of Natsu's absence. In vain hope, Lucy made the decision to draw herself a bath in which it might relax her as well as distract her from missing the crazy Prince. So now Lucy sat in the bubble filled bathtub with hot water that eased her tense muscles. The bathroom was steamed by the tub as the amazing smells of the bubbles with essential oils and bath salts filled the air. Lucy felt at eased with her eyes closed and sprawled out in the huge tub. Her aching muscles finally relaxed due to the healing abilities of the add ins to the water she put before dipping in. The candles and the soft music she had playing put her body at ease and relaxed the tension headache that formed from working on her chapter. These past few weeks had put a strain on Lucy and she had been so wrapped up in helping Natsu and the others that she had neglected herself until she forced herself to take better care of herself. The bath was just the trick she needed to take her mind off Natsu and get lost in the ambience of the bath. She couldn't really complain all that much now that she was finally beginning to unravel her worries into the soothing water.

Lucy was so wrapped up in feeling the healing waters natural magic that she hadn't felt someone sinking into the large tub with her until their lips were over hers and she came face to face with a smug Dragon Prince. Her eyes widened and then softened as she gave into the kiss. His arms rested on either side of her in the tub. He straddled her hips and deepened the kiss. The warm water somehow began to heat up as he used his magic to re-heat the tub. Lucy moaned softly and with her watery hands reached up to cup his face and move with him. Desperate for air, the two finally parted and Natsu rested his head against her shoulder.

"The party-"

"Didn't want to be there anymore. I missed you." Natsu quickly interjected. Concern filled Lucy, but was quickly dissipated by feeling Natsu cling to her. She was no fool to the weeks strain on him. Sure there was laughter and spending time with her friends, but at the end of the day, Natsu only wanted one thing and it was to be in her arms. Lucy lightly rubbed his back and consoled the man.

"Was it that terrible?" she softly eyes peering over at him from the corner of her eye. She felt Natsu nod her shoulder. This was Natsu with his guard down. The usual boaster of the man that knew no bounds to endless energy and eagerness to be playful was acting awfully out of character. Lucy grabbed the nearby wash cloth and dipped it into the water as she lightly cleaned his back while he nuzzled her shoulder and wrapped around her. Lucy smiled fondly at him. He needed her and not just on a physical level.

"Want to tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Not really...just missed you is all..." Natsu murmured against her. Lucy didn't reply as all was needed to be said in that brief statement. Her Natsu needed her.

"I'm right here love. I am not going anywhere." she comforted him by running the water and her hands gently up and down his muscled back. Lightly tracing the scars that adorned his body. She could swear she almost heard Natsu purring from the feel of her soft touches. Light kisses were placed on her shoulder and collarbone.

"Tell me what you need." Lucy cooed.

"You. I need you Luce." Natsu pulled back and stared into her eyes with unfathomable certainty.

"I am already here."

"All of you Luce. I want all of you."

"You have it."

*****End of Chapter*****

*****Lemon Warning: Under 18 DO NOT read!*****

Lucy leaned up and captured his mouth with her own. Natsu opened his mouth and allowed Lucy to explore. Their tongues playing a heated dance as their hips moved and grinded against the other. Water slightly splashed in the tub as their heated kiss only intensified. "Let me love you tonight." Lucy breathlessly spoke as Natsu moved his kiss from her lips to her jaw line to the sensitive juncture of her neck. She placed her hands on his shoulders and made him sit back on his knees as he looked at her with those dark bedroom eyes of his. Lucy pushed him to where he was on the opposite side of the tub and she was the one straddling his hips.

Natsu leaned back and his eyes watched hers. He watched the candle light flicker on her angelic face; how the shadows played with the contours of her skin. She was breath taking, heart breakingly beautiful and she was his. He loved her. He loved every aspect, every imperfect and perfect inch of her. She was his moon and stars because when he gazed at her he could swear she was the most perfect constellation in the sky. He could lay in that very spot and stare up at her for eons if that is what it took to keep her by his side forever. Natsu wanted Lucy to take charge tonight because he wanted, no, needed to know if she needed him just as much as he needed her. He watched as Lucy placed her hands on his torso and gazed down at him with the warmth of the stars; the same warmth only she could bring to him.

Lucy climbed up onto Natsu. The way he looked at her was a man desperate for a drink of water. She was his water. She was the refreshing cool air on a hot summer day. Lucy traced his scars on his chest and took in all in. He was letting her have control this night and she was going to take full advantage of reassuring him that she was not going anywhere. She would take her time and savor him in this moment. Lucy leaned down and sensually continued to kiss him. Exploring his mouth, moving her hips against him, letting the water splash where it may. Her full focus was on him. She felt Natsu place his hands on her hips and grip them tightly. His hardened member pressing anxiously in need against her thigh. She grinded her hips and teased him as she purposefully made sure her sweet lips rubbed against him. Lucy grinned at how crazy she was driving him when she pulled back to see the slightly pained expression on his face.

"Luce..." Natsu begged.

"It will be alright. Just bear with it a little longer." Lucy promised him and let her hands travel down to where she grasped him. A hiss from Natsu made this Lucy grin even wider. With purpose she pumped and teased him. His hips pumping into her soft hands. Natsu never took his eyes away from her as he grunted and moved. The water moved in sync with his hips as Lucy straddled him and worked him. It didn't take long to know he was ready and all too soon, Lucy tight grip of her hands were removed to earn a deep growl that emanated from Natsu. Lucy couldn't stop the short laugh from her. Natsu was her sun; burning bright and carelessly with his actions and always pulling her into him with his gravity. Lucy gave him a chaste kiss to ease his frustration as she positioned herself atop of him and slowly slid down around him.

Natsu closed his eyes at the feel of her velvet walls wrapping around him so perfectly. It was the same, addictive feeling every time she took him in. By the gods did he love feeling her inside so deeply. His thick, reddened cock throbbed purposefully deep within her as he watched Lucy's flushed cheek pinked deeper and her mouth hung slightly open as she twitched her body towards the glorious ceiling. His hands moved from gripping her hips to her sides and flat midriff. He rubbed and moved his hands over her beautifully untouched skin. He earned little soft moans from her as he felt her walls constrict and tighten more. He grinned at her reaction was caused by his actions. He felt her begin to move herself up and down on him in a slow, even pace. He rubbed her belly and eyed it. Something about it in this moment made him feel different this time. He wanted to fill her until she couldn't hold every essence of her any longer. He needed to build himself up first and he knew how to do that as his hands traveled up to cup her breasts.

Lucy felt him so deep inside, deeper than he had ever gone in this position. She knew he was thick and ready before she even let him slide into her. The heat coming from inside them was so intense, but burned so right. That hallow ache she had felt previous was gone with him filling her the way only he could. Lucy turned her face to the artwork ceiling and closed her eyes in satisfaction. His hands were heated as it touched her in all the right places. Her skin ablaze from the way he moved on her, coaxing her to fulfill the pleasure they wanted from the other and she would gladly give it all to him. Lucy felt his hands cup her breasts and the way his thumbs hardened her nipples like small pebbles sent pleasurable sensations down to her heated core that was eager to pulsate around his enlarged member. By the gods this man could pleasure her in ways that only he could give her. He was teasing her and giving her everything they had wanted and more. Lucy leaned forward to brace herself on the tub while she dig her hips deeper down on him. She allowed her breasts to fall in his face as his mouth greedily suckled on each tit while the hands played with the other.

Natsu took his free hand that wasn't giving adequate attention to her breast down her body to between her legs. He watched Lucy's face from the valley of those breasts deepen in pleasure as he soft cries echoed in their bathroom. Such beautiful sounds coming from this beautiful creature. He needed to hear more and he would as he increased the pleasure on her swollen nub. Her hips began to pick up a pace as Lucy was now in a position to really begin their love making. Natsu allowed Lucy the reigns in setting the pace and he was disappointed. She wanted just as much as he did; maybe perhaps a little more. But he was going to hold out. He wanted to build himself to the point where he couldn't take it. He moved with Lucy and watched her take this night to pleasure him.

Lucy grounded her hips and moved on him. The way his body moved sent shockwaves upon shockwaves throughout her. She was getting close, but the damn man was holding out...or maybe she wasn't working hard enough. This fueled her need. No way was she going to reach that climax first when this was supposed to belong to Natsu. So it was a standoff between which would cave first. She caught Natsu's smug look at her hard working slight discomfort. She wanted to release so badly, but her own stubbornness got in the way. Lucy couldn't help but cry out as she moaned, groaned, screamed, cried, and made sounds that would make even a strong person blush. She was enjoying this moment, but by the gods did she want to release.

Natsu's own grunts and groans harmonized with Lucy's and he watched her pink body practically beg for some sort of relief. He was almost to the limit himself, but he needed to make sure that when he was ready he would go ahead and let them take that leap. And so the sounds of flesh slapping hard against itself and the two lovers filled out the bathroom. Water splashed everywhere as the two no longer held back and moved in a way that almost was a like a competition to see who could pleasure the other more. Lucy was at her wits end until Natsu had reached his point and allowed mercy to the beautiful angel who was doing her damnest to allow Natsu to seek comfort in her flesh and soul. Lucy felt the hot rush fill inside her. Her scream followed her riding orgasm as they both almost violently thrusted into the other. Lucy saw stars as every nerve ending on her felt on pleasured fire. Her mind went blank as instinct took over and she screamed his name over and over while slamming down on his hips. Natsu rode her as he emptied every drop of himself deep within her as he gripped her hips and slammed them down on him. He was going to let them ride this out for as long as their bodies were able.

Several moments of pure bliss left the two bodies lay crumbled in the half bath of water completely exhausted. Lucy didn't have the adequate strength to even lift herself up. Natsu held onto her shuddering frame as they both desperately tried to catch their breath. They couldn't move a muscle as Natsu continued to shoot inside her. Lucy felt his member throb and empty. It felt so hot and sticky as her own juices coated him and suckled his member. Natsu groaned at the feeling as his head was thrown back and eyes closed. This felt on another level. He felt all was right in his world as long as she was in his arms. Lucy was everything to him. He kissed her temple as she looked at him wearily. "I love you." she barely whispered and he nuzzled her.

"And I love you. Thank you Lucy. Thank you for everything." he only hoped she could feel how much she meant to him. Affectionately, Lucy curled into him more and never removing herself.

"Of course Natsu. Anything for you my love." Lucy clung to him as he used his fire abilities to heat the tub and watched Lucy rest on his chest in the soft glow of the candle light with half the water flooding the floor. He would worry about repercussions later; after all, that is what 'morning after' were for.


	17. Something I Missed-Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of this lovely story! My goodness the reviews were fantastic this week! I am so excited to hear the feedback and to continue this work with such encouragement! You have no idea how much of a boost it is to hear from your kind words and criticism. After I post this chapter, my goal is to reply to the reviewers that I can! By the way OVER 300 FOLLOWERS?! Where are you all coming from?! Oh my gosh I can't even believe it! That is the most I have had so far ever in my writing career on ! I am honestly and truly blessed! Thank you all so much! IT DOES MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND MISKEE!_

_So anyway, I was fortunate to have a night off in such a long time and I decided to not only to deep clean my room, but work on editing a chapter so I can post it a little early this week for you all._

_An update on Miskee, she is doing fine and resting. She thanks you all for your kind words and the reviews we have received. So if you do PM or write to her, please continue to give her your well wishes on a speedy recovery. My hope is that in a week or so we can try to re-edit the chapters I have attempted and failed to make. As long as you all are considerate in regards to this, my hope is to bring better chapters with better quality once Miskee is back and running 100%. So in the meantime, please continue to bear with it and give us your encouragement._

_Well without any further announcements, the song for this chapter is from one of my personal favorite bands; it is entitled "My December" by Linkin Park. I listened to that song while I wrote this chapter and hope that the plot matches up with the essence of the song. Please give it a listen, enjoy the chapter, and while you are at it; go ahead and give me some feedback on your thoughts of the chapter and what you did or didn't like about it. Believe me, your reviews do not go without notice and give me some fuel to keep posting as often as I can. Thank you all for being the best fans out there and I look forward to seeing you all at the next chapter next week sometime!_

Wish That I Didn't Feel Like There Was Something I Missed

~Chapter Seventeen~

Zeref sat unamused on his throne as he watched the chaos around him. He had been watching his brother sulk for the better part of the evening until he spotted the fiery Desert Princess with Gajeel's mate and Cana the drunken mess approaching him. For the hour, Princess Erza had led Natsu around, but he was no fool when he could tell when his brother was being forcibly pleasant and being genuine. Zeref should have known his younger sibling was up to something when he had all but disappeared after Cana's 'little' distraction. The woman made herself a mockery by throwing a drunken fit in having one of her drinking contests. She had thrown drinks around and started a bar fight that lasted a good ten minutes as his guards restored order.

By no means was Zeref fooled by Cana's episode. He raised his hand slightly that signaled one of his guards to come by him. "Sire?" the guard asked.

"Find and follow my Brother." Zeref spoke lowly.

"Shall I return with him?"

"No. Simply observed and report back to me."

"As you will it your highness." the guard slipped away undetected. Zeref signed sourly and picked up his drink that was nearby. His brother was certainly creating a problem that I might very well need to nip in the bud. Zeref watched the party with a bored expression as he awaited the report he asked for to show up only an hour later.

"He is back in his chambers." the guard stated quietly when he returned to Zeref's side and leaned into whisper in the king's ear.

"Doing what he had been doing, I am assuming?"

"Yes, your grace."

"And Princess Erza?"

"Returned to her chambers sire."

"This is going to be a problem." Zeref sighed heavily while idly swirling his cup in hand. His eyes never looking away from the dark liquid swirling in the glass as he thoughtfully pondered his next move in the situation that he knew was blooming. Zeref let out another sigh and dismissed the guard. He was going to have to consider his options carefully on how he was going to proceed in the upcoming days.

**~Next Morning/Lucy~**

Lucy snuggled close into Natsu's familiar warmth. She inhaled his soothing scent. Morning had come and in this particular morning, Lucy relished in the fact that Natsu had come back to her. He missed out on one of the biggest feasts only to come back to her because of the simple fact that he chose her over everything else. A small smile graced her lips and she peeked up at him from her spot of her head resting on his chest. He was sleeping deeply in his nude form. Last night had been so passionate and emotionally fulfilling. She felt Natsu's heartbeat underneath her ear as she listened closely in the quiet chamber. The beat synced with hers and how she had adored it so. It was moments like this that Lucy felt for her love for Natsu strengthen. She studied his sleeping face with sweet adoration. She wanted to memorize every line, every predominate feature, and every physical aspect of Natsu that made up Natsu. It was moments like this that Lucy fell back in love with man tenfold.

Attentively, she reached a hand up and lightly cupped his cheek with her palm. Instinctively , Natsu moved into her palm and softly mumbled. Lucy softly laughed at how adorably child-like the man was when he was in this sort of state. At the thought, Lucy's mind began to drift down the gray area that held her secret desires. This one in particular was about a pink haired bundle of joy in a soft blanket that had a mixture of their features when one would peer into said bundle. As Lucy daydreamed about soft skin and sweet coos of a little one, she hadn't noticed a lone hand sneak up and lightly stroke her bare arm until she felt it tingle against her skin from the contact of heated magic.

Lucy's eyes snapped up to meet Natsu's mischievous ones that bore into hers. His infectious grin beaming up at her all the while she had curled against his side. "Morning Beautiful." he practically purred with his voice heavy from sleep.

"When did you wake up?" Lucy leaned up with her own smile and gave a chaste kiss. Sweetly she nuzzled his skin with the tip of her nose and gave his torso a gentle squeeze of the morning greeting in their warm bedding.

"Long enough. Why are you all pink in the face there Luce?" Natsu slyly inquired as he watched her cheeks darkened slightly at the mention of the abnormality of her cheeks.

"N-no reason. You hungry?" Lucy attempted to recover from the hold that this man held on her by using the only weapon she knew would mostly succeeded; his insatiable appetite for food. .

"Not for what you have in mind." Natsu darkly spoke and with purpose for an entirely different reason as he nipped her bottom with another kiss. Lucy playfully slapped him away as he only teased her with his affections.

"Terrible!"

"Says the woman who certainly can't keep her hands off of me last night AND this morning." he purred with that knowing smile and lazy tone from a perfect morning of waking up next to this beautiful creature by his side.

"I'm...well...well I-" Natsu's grin deepened as he watched Lucy struggle to find words.

"You should get up and get to Erza. She might be wondering what happened last night?" Lucy voiced in hopes to divert his attention to a more pressing matter since her first attempt had backfired in her face.

"Fuck em'." Natsu pressed Lucy closer, "Damn the consequences and fuck em'. This, this right here, this is where I belong. This is what I truly want. Lucy, you are my home." Natsu gently kissed her, but this time with even more passionate feeling when their lips had connected. Lucy softly whimpered against him and felt his arms encircle her a little tighter. Lucy let out a startled squeak when she felt Natsu's hands begin to roam in places left unmentioned.

"Na-Natsu! We have things to do!" she lightly scolded.

"Do we have to?" Natsu devilishly pouted.

"Yes, we need to bathe and get ready for the day. Poor Happy must be hungry by now." Lucy wiggled her way out from under Natsu. He slightly pouted at her suddenly lack of contact.

"Mean. Why'd you bring Happy into this?"

"Because he's my trump card." Lucy winked and wrapped the spare sheet around her form.

"You are hanging around Cana too much." Natsu continued to sulk. It seemed that Lucy had won this round; although his mind was trying to find a way to coax her right back into his arms and under him in bed.

"You mean not enough? I really like Cana. She is sweet."

"You mean she's evil."

"I know what I said." Lucy rolled her eyes and headed towards the direction of their bath. Natsu laid back taking in the morning afterglow while listening to Lucy draw herself a fresh bath by the sounds of the water filling the tub. An impish grin graced his mouth as his mind drifted to the last night's activities. Natsu allowed Lucy to clean herself properly with minimal interruption from yours truly and began breakfast before he went to take on his own morning routine. He'd figured he would take the day to have a break from courting and get some training in. Since they had returned from the Celestial Palace, he hadn't really had a decent squad training session. Most of his time had been occupied by 'courting' Erza; and now Cana's antics that only took up more of his precious time. He got a few sparring matches with Jellal and occasionally Gajeel when they had come to their home, but for the most part he had been focused on being around his potential prospects. With Cana demanding to spend more time with Erza and the rest of the group of visitors that frequented his home, this might be one of the few precious days he would get to not only touch bases with his squad, but get some valuable training time in.

With morning showers taken and quick breakfast had been eaten, Lucy kissed Natsu's cheek tenderly as he left for a day of training. "Lucy, thank you for breakfast." yawned a blue Exceed.

"You look like you are ready for your morning nap." Lucy softly smiled.

"But dishes-"

"Will be cleaned by me. I know I've been slacking off lately. Why don't you get that cat nap in before Carla and the rest come over?"

"I think you are smarter than you look Lucy." Happy snickered while making his escape.

"Don't forget who makes your favorites kitty cat. I'd be nicer to me if I were you!" Lucy called out after him with warm humor in her tone. Seeing Happy's disappearance. Lucy went to tidy the place up for a bit. Last night's little love making session left the bathroom in almost ruins; not that she was complaining at the time, but Natsu had left that little mess for her to clean up. Lucy dug out the cleaning supplies and went straight to work. She was so worn out and could swear her pelvis had some minor bruising. Last night, that man certainly had let her have her way with him; so she had no one to blame but herself-however, she wouldn't let him know that. Gingerly, Lucy cleaned up the bathroom the best she could, although, all she really wanted to do was lie around and sleep all day if given the choice. But, much like Natsu, the day had plans for her as she heard familiar voices calling out her name from within her home.

"In here everyone! I'll be there in a moment!" Lucy called out getting up from cleaning on the ground.

"Well, well, what happened in this neck of the woods?" Cana giggled from the doorway as the group took it upon themselves to head to their bedroom. Lucy blushed as she cleaned up from the innuendo statement. She hadn't expected the room to have had that much damage in their love making. Oh, how was she going to live this down?

"Seemed that you and Natsu had some quality bath time?" Levy snickered.

"There is a reason you are in my bathroom?" Lucy felt mortified at being teased. If only the ground could open up and swallow her in its safety.

"Because we wanted to see the damage and make sure Natsu had taken proper care of you." Erza added.

"Well, can we talk not talk about that here? "

"In front of little Wendy? I don't think such talk is appropriate talk for children's ears." Erza scolded humorously.

"No! No! We are n-not talking about my night!" Lucy quickly stammered.

"Oh, but I wanna hear all the juicy details. From what Levy has told me, Natsu is pretty bold in the sack. I mean I never knew he had it in him." Cana joked.

"Levy!" Lucy shot Levy an discomfited look. If she hadn't looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her up before; she certainly did now.

"What? You never said it was a secret? Levy shrugged while sporting a look of innocence.

"Nothing to be ashamed about Lucy. After all, we are all women here and have our own lovers that tend to our needs." Erza stated matter-of-factly.

"I know I had more than my fair share." Cana boasted as she pulled a flask from nowhere and twisted the top open. She helped herself to a generous sip from the liquid inside.

"Can we not discuss this?" Lucy begged while making her way out of the bathroom and the others following her.

"Definitely later." Erza compromised.

"And with drinks!" Cana added with another sip before putting the flask where she once got it form.

"Fine." Lucy was quick to agree. She went to their wardrobe and picked out a clean outfit to change into. Cana lounged on the couch while Erza sat on their made bed. Levy went to the desk where she previously set out a stack of papers and books.

"What is all this?" Lucy hesitantly questioned and Levy gave a slight nod.

"What is it?" Cana peered over.

"Lucy's keys and histories of her family." Levy explained. The room went quiet as they all approached the desk.

"Let me change and we will talk." Lucy spoke after chewing her bottom lip nervously while eyeing the important stack of information that held the secrets she so desperately wished to know. Lucy left to change in the bathroom and calmed her nerves. She wasn't used to the intimate details of her bedroom life being on display for discussion by those she considered her closest friends now. After taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, Lucy re-emerged from the bathroom in her normal clothing and saw that Wendy, Jellal, and the Exceeds had joined the little party that was being held in her room.

"So you all are here as well?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Better that we are all on the same page." Erza spoke.

"Levy-"

"They are all sworn to secrecy. Believe us Lucy, we all want this for Natsu and you. No one is going to sabotage anything. But what I have to say is exceptionally important." Levy had explained.

"So you found something?" Lucy asked without anyone missing the tone of hope laced in her words.

"You could say that." the petite woman giggled at the reaction from the Lost Princess.

"Well, let's hear it?" Jellal urged on while taking his spot next to Erza. Everyone had gotten comfortable while Levy and Lucy took seats by the desk. Levy scanned through her research to find the best way to get the conversation going.

"What exactly have you found?" Lucy pressed as she could barely contain her curiosity a moment longer.

"A lot, like I said. I know the names of your keys and roughly the locations, well more like areas, that they are held for safe keeping."

"Really?! Do you have a map?!" Lucy couldn't contain her eager enthusiasm.

"Kinda, but they might be hard to get a hold of." Levy pulled out her map and spread it out on the desk. Those around had peered at the small red stickers Levy had placed on different parts.

"This is interesting." Cana mused thoughtfully as her own eyes swept through the areas on the map.

"That it is. Anyone want to guess why there is a sticker on at least each of our kingdoms?" Erza asked with her own curiosity surfacing.

"My parents must have sent them to you all?" Lucy's own confusion matched the groups.

"I have a theory on that." Levy interjected.

"Let's hear it." Carla spoke up. Happy had moved from his spot and climbed onto Lucy's lap. Just Happy simply doing this brought her more comfort from the confusion that was conflicting in her mind. Having a familiar person to hold onto made the situation a little calmer for her.

"I think your parents didn't want to put all their eggs all in one basket and since they were predominate in trades and luxury spots for vacations, they must have been allies to a lot of our kingdoms. I bet you anything if we all were to really look into our homes or even ask our families they might have a key or two."

"That would make the most sense." Erza mused.

"Yes, but who would her family most trust?" Panther Lily folded his paws as the group looked between him and Levy.

"That is a very good question and I had attempted to narrow it down to at least some kingdoms going by history records of visitors that would frequent Lucy's kingdom."

"But that is only in theory, correct?" Cana added her question.

"Better than nothing, but out of the possible kingdoms there are thus: The Kingdom of Dragons in the center, the Northern Mountains better known as the Ice Kingdom, The Desert Plaines of Roses Kingdom, Southern Isles Trade, Crystal Keep, Angelic Valley of Feathers, Sky Palace Kingdom, and...Fiore..." the group got quiet.

"It's all connected." Lucy breathed finally.

"Well better start a damn search party. Couldn't you have done any better research than that?" Cana sighed.

"You think you can do any better?" Levy eyed the woman almost dangerously.

"Hey now, let's not fight. Levy did the best she could with the resources that she has." Wendy timidly kept the peace within the group.

"Still researching with those resources you know..." Levy grumbled, "But it is hard with information that I am only limited in receiving." she folded her arms almost annoyed.

"What about the keys?" Lucy redirected the conversation back to the other important matters that they haven't been able to scratch the surface on.

"Ah the keys, well you have Aquarius, Cancer, and Taurus, right?" Levy focused back on Lucy.

"I do." Lucy reached in the desk and pulled out her book that held the keys. Everyone's attention fell on the small, golden keys in her hands. For some reason, the key's tingled under her fingertips whenever she had held them lately.

"Pretty..." Wendy remarked with child-like wonder.

"Yes they are." Lucy smiled fondly at the precious heirlooms.

"Well, there are others known as Leo, Gemini, Aries, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Scorpio, Libra, Pieces, and Virgo. And with each key, with enough magic to summon, can produce the celestial spirit from the celestial world from which they reside in. That means that the celestial spirit can manifest into our realm. Each spirit of the golden keys are incredibly powerful with each power particularly tailored to each spirit."

"What you are saying is that my keys have spirits in them?"

"No, what I am saying is the keys are portals for the spirit to link from their realm to ours and they gain their strength, as well as their stable forms, from your magic. The more powerful you become, the longer they can sustain being here, how strong they are, and if the holder is really magically powerful then the holder can support more than one spirit at a time in our realm. To put it simply, think of the keys as doors. You open the door and the spirit can step through into our world."

"Would that explain why my magic feels odd when I touch a key?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Erza spoke.

"I mean, when I touch my keys they seem to tingle and I feel a warmth; almost like the keys has its own heartbeat." Lucy explained.

"That is actually normal. It means you have magic, but not enough to call forth a spirit properly according to the text of previous celestial mages I have researched. And according to the texts, the more you have celestial mage built up and become powerful enough to yield your powers, then you will need and be able to make a contract with them according to my research." Levy pulled from the pile another book from where she had gotten her information from.

"A contract? Like a business deal?" Cana asked curiously.

"Exactly. The contracts aren't complicated; just times spirits maybe available and conditions set in place that both parties can agree upon. It is like a business arrangement in a sense."

"Sounds simple enough." Erza nodded.

"What kinds of powers does Lucy's keys have?" Wendy asked. Happy looked up at Lucy whom was staring at her keys thoughtfully. He nuzzled his head against her hand as she began to absent mindedly stroke his fur atop his head. The simple gesture was comforting as Happy made it known to Lucy that he was there to offer her support with hearing all this information.

"From my research, it is said that Cancer has sharp scissors that could cut through the toughest rock or metal and that he is extremely flexible in adverting attacks. For Taurus, it is stated from my findings that he is a tall, broad, and powerful warrior . He is said to carry an axe that could crack the earth in half and level mountains. As for Aquarius, Aquarius's key is known as the water bearer. She is as powerful as she is beautiful. Those whom hold Aquarius's key say she takes the form of a gorgeous mermaid and with her urn can make floods that have drowned kingdoms for eons. She is extremely powerful and can manipulate water levels as well as temperatures of water." Levy went over her notes.

"That is amazing..." Lucy looked over at her keys with deep admiration. Such powerful and strong spirits that would be at her aid. Her admiration slightly dimmed as she begun to realize that she had all the power at her fingertips, yet couldn't access it, "I am not strong enough..." she whispered mostly to herself.

"Not yet." Erza firmly spoke as all eyes focused on the Desert Princess.

"Erza's right. Lucy, your magic has been replenished thanks to Natsu, and it is true you have a ways to go in regards of your magical abilities. But even without any form of proper training, your magic is powerful; more so when you do begin to harness your abilities." Levy added.

"How do I begin to train? I haven't the slightest clue..." Lucy trailed off.

"What or who do you think we are? No way are we gonna leave our friend high and dry. We'll help train you so that you can summon all those spirits!" Cana scoffed arrogantly.

"Y-you will?" Lucy looked around at the smiling faces of her friends.

"It would be an insult if you don't allow us to. You have done so much for us." Erza replied warmly.

"You guys..." Lucy felt the sting of tears threatening to overspill as she felt so overwhelmed by her friend's generosity.

"And I know the perfect place to help train so that Zeref will never look for you there and you will be safe!" Happy spoke up.

"Really Happy?" Carla asked with her own curiosity.

"Natsu's secret base!" Happy exclaimed proudly at the most obvious place to train Lucy.

"Yeah, that would work actually." Levy nodded impressed.

"We should ask Natsu first." Wendy cautioned.

"Just say it was my idea. He won't do anything." Cana rolled her eyes at even considering what they were talking about a hindrance to the Dragon Prince.

"Maybe, but I'd be more comfortable if I get Natsu's approval." Lucy countered. She had been to that spot many of times, but it was Natsu's spot first, "I'll discuss it with him. Anyway Levy, anything else that you found?" Lucy turned her focus back to Levy.

"One last thing and it might be the most important matter I have found of yet." Levy reached for another ancient book from the pile on the desk.

"What is it?" Carla spoke up.

"The Priestess of the Stars. You are aware you are a direct descendant from the woman who married the Spirit King; and so, from that coupling, their bloodline flowers through your veins, but there is so much more to all of this." Levy looked and shifted through her notes.

"What else did you find?" Lucy asked almost too eagerly. She had a strange inkling that maybe the Priestess of the Stars was somehow connected to her and her family.

"Because you are a descendant, you have some responsibilities you need to begin to uphold. You need to pay homage weekly to the Spirit King and his wife; usually offer prayers and food offerings to a shrine you may need to make before the official one can be made."

"I can help with that." Erza offered.

"What else?" Jellal asked.

"Your magic is going to be extremely powerful and when you get proper training, don't be surprised if you surpass all of our expectations. That being said, you might be able to step into the spirit realm or even call on the Spirit King and your ancestors."

"Really? Is that really even possible?!" Lucy exclaimed shocked.

"Very Lucy. I don't think you know just how special you are, but you will find out soon enough as you continue your training and continue to work hard towards your goals. But that aside, the last thing that I found in regards to the Priestess of the Stars is that when you collect all golden keys, you must safe guard them with your life. They are vulnerable and if in the wrong hands could be devastating to all those around. You will need to protect them Lucy as they are entrusted to you and your descendants. What that means is that you will have to guard them with all the life that you have. Once you are entrusted with the keys, it is upon your death that they will be free from you and you owe it to the keys to make sure there is a balance between using the keys for good and evil. They would be your sole responsibility and with great power comes great responsibility."

"Then I need to find them." Lucy firmly agreed with her resolve set.

"Looks like she is all fired up." Panther Lily lightly joked. A collective groan and rolling of eyes came from the group that broke into laughter.

"Well since you want to wait on Natsu's approval, we could go ahead and do what we planned to do and wait for him to come back?" Cana offered.

"That sounds like a plan. When will Natsu be back?" Jellal asked.

"Sometime this evening. Let's head to the kitchen. I wanna learn how to make that recipe you were talking about the other day Jellal." Lucy smiled sweetly.

**~Zeref~**

The King of Dragons sat in his conference room as he listened to men he put in positions of power talk about the preparations of Natsu's eventual wedding along with updates on Fiore's position; considering their eyes were on him and his kingdom. As he listened to the men drone on about budgets and possible wedding dates, Zeref's mind drifted from the trivial matters to something that had been bothering him for quite some time: the current situation in the form of Lucy Heartfilia. The name of that girl somehow made his blood boil. She was going to spoil everything once again. All he wanted was to ensure her life be as miserable as he could made it until his brother, well befitting, took her life. He hadn't expect the damn temptress to put a spell on his brother for him to fall for her. Of all the people for Natsu to have feelings towards, it had to be that stellar witch.

He was not stupid to be blinded by the piss poor cover up Natsu was trying to pull. Didn't Natsu know he had eyes and ears everywhere regardless if it was in the palace or the kingdom? He knew about the witch befriending the possible brides and about Natsu buying time in order for them to come up with some toddler's scheme to prevent this wedding from happening no doubt; this was all that witch's fault. And Zeref had no one to blame but himself for his simple mistake. He was so obsessed with prolonging her suffering that he had allowed his hatred to blind side him into allowing her to not only remain alive, but lead his brother down a path that would stray Natsu far from all the hard work he had put in place to better the Kingdom and House of Dragons.

'_No matter, I'll rectify this little hiccup soon enough,'_ Zeref thought darkly. He leaned forward and grabbed his filled cup to sip from. He held up a hand to quiet the room before allowing himself to speak with everyone's full attention. With all eyes on him, Zeref stared at her personnel, "We have a big problem."

Murmurs from his cabinet were exchanged before Zeref continued, "My Brother maybe meeting with potential brides, but I have evidence to suggest he has no real intention to marry those appropriate for the position. An obstacle stands in the way that I am afraid I have put there without thinking of our long term plans. But I will soon correct my mistake shortly and we will hopefully be back on track."

"If I maybe so bold, your grace, what mistake would warrant such a suspicion?" one of the men sitting at the table asked.

"A whore that shares his bed. I believe you all are familiar with the former Princess Lucy Heartfilia or commonly known as the 'Lost Princess'?"

Agreements were given as Zeref continued, "Seems my Brother might have fallen in love with her and maybe planning to overthrow my plans and turn his back on the empire."

"How certain are you that, that is his intention?"

"I have it on good information that this is the direction he is headed if nothing changes."

"Then we need to figure out a way to get the girl away from him."

"I am afraid it is not as simple as that," Zeref swirled the contents of his glass as he peered at it thoughtfully, " No, simply removing the vile thing would do nothing. She must die."

"Death, you grace?"

"I know what I said. But I am no fool, if my Brother suspects I had anything to do with it, then things would surely get...messy. He needs to continue to be on our side of things. So I am going to leave it to my best assassination squad to discretely take her out. I want this order carried out quickly and quietly with no evidence to trace it back to me. Is that understood?" Zeref looked around with cold eyes set on each member as they agreed.

"I cannot stress the importance of this mission. My Brother cannot know of any of this, but this girl needs to disappear for the better of the empire and the House of Dragons. I have to think of our Father being ashamed to know what my dear sibling has been doing." Zeref narrowed his eyes in realization while still mulling over his drink.

"Have no fear your highness, we will see to it your personal assassination squad gets their orders and they carry out your will. May we suggest that you send your Brother away to not rise suspicion?"

"That maybe the task to do. I'll talk to him and push for him to take a trip of some sort." Zeref agreed. As the discussion continued, two forms took off down the hall rushing towards an unknowing Dragon Prince that was currently in the training area.


	18. We'll Wish This Never Ends-Ch 18

_Author's Note: Welcome, welcome everyone! Those were a TON of reviews! It does my heart good to see so many people who are just excited about the plot of this story. I have so much planned for it and I hope you all will continue to stick with me as we continue on this journey together. Nothing much to report on my end besides been working hard and trying to make ends meet. I am continuing the writing of the chapters to continue to be far ahead so that there is a chapter every week._

_I did get a chance to catch up with Miskee and she is still recovering and happy to hear about your well wishes. I think with enough time she will be back to 100% in no time and is really eager to get back to the swing of editing the chapters. I know I miss her. This editing thing takes a lot out of me and I feel Miskee really does capture the essence of what I want you all to see. So continue to have her in your thoughts and prayers; hopefully she will be back with us soon._

_Another warning again, there IS another wonderful lemon for you wonderful fans out there. I haven't heard any complaints yet if there is TOO much lemons or not enough; so it seems that if you all are okay with it, and by that I mean you are over 18 and given the opportunity to read it, then I guess I will continue to make lemonade sort of speak heh. I only add the scenes for plot if anything. But if you have a problem with the lemons you will let me know right? And remember, if you are under 18 or don't want to read the lemons, I have bolded where it is safe to not read and when you can read again. _

_Speaking of letting me know things, you guys are, as always, the best! I got such an overwhelming amount of reviews and PMs! Oh my gosh, again, where do you all come from?! It makes me so happy that you all are reaching out to me and letting me know your thoughts through the reviews and PMs. Please, please, please don't stop sending them! I love hearing your feedback and reading what your thoughts are on the chapter and upcoming chapters. Please don't stop! You guys are the best fans a person could ask for and thank you for sticking with me and choosing to read this. It does mean all the stars in the sky for me._

_Well, without any further announcements, the song for this chapter is, again, from my favorite band Blink 182. It is entitled I Miss You. It is an oldie, but a goodie. Please give it a listen as you read in order to get the full experience. While you are at it, why not go ahead and leave a review too? Lemme know your thoughts and I promise I'll reply to you and make that update sooner next week if I get enough reviews okay? Anyway, see you next chapter guys! Enjoy!_

We'll Wish This Never Ends

~Chapter Eighteen~

Early supper was just about to be served with everyone at Natsu's flat. Tonight was a rare occurrence where there no feast planned and everyone had jumped at the chance to take full advantage of having a nice meal all together. The cramped suite was small and everyone was in each other's spaces; but felt more like a real home than ever before- a home that Lucy never regretted not even one second of it. Each person used the kitchen to cook or make a dish that would be served for all of them to enjoy. Pretty soon the whole place had an aroma of delicious smells that mixed together nicely as the meals were being prepared. Lucy waited almost impatiently for the Dragon Prince to return to deliver the good news of everything she had known.

**~Natsu~**

Natsu sat with his squad in the locker room for an impromptu meeting. Each man remained quiet as Natsu let all the information sink in. A hand reached over and gripped his shoulder in comfort, but it was all in vain. Nothing would or could be better in all honesty. "Explain it to me again." Natsu growled out as his determined eyes glared warningly. A dark glint gleamed ever so dangerous in his eyes.

"Flame breath, they-"

"Explain it again!" Natsu snapped as he glared at Gajeel whom had his hand on the shoulder of the dangerous prince. Gajeel slowly removed said hand before his prince decided to fly off the handle and snap it off.

"Natsu, we told you all that we saw and heard." Rouge attempted to calm the prince. Natsu's demeanor did not change, just the direction of his rage towards the dark dragon.

"I said-" Natsu interrupted Sting whom was regretting informing Natsu of anything they had encountered earlier from ease-dropping on the king. Natsu's whole body was ridged and using high restraint on his almost uncontrollable rage that shook underneath his facade.

"We were heading back from the kitchens and we saw a lot of guards around your Brother's conference room. Knowing that your Brother might be planning something, we had decided to investigate to see if we could find any information that we could pass on to you." Rouge restated what he had only told Natsu just a few moments prior.

"Your Brother was making plans to send you away while they murdered Lucy. He was getting his personal assassin squad to carry out that order." Sting added. Gajeel prepared himself as he saw Natsu's body tremor from the rage that ignited from inside him. If they didn't find a way to calm the Prince down, Gajeel wasn't even sure if he would be able to prevent him from destroying the palace into rubble and ash.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Natsu roared and sprung from his spot. Gajeel snatched him up and used his own body weight to restrain a resisting Natsu as the angered man roared and set his own fists aflame. Sting and Rouge quickly aided Gajeel in support as they grabbed onto Natsu's flailing limbs and attempted to avoid his flames. They had to calm Natsu down and help him to see reason before he did something stupid and rash. Natsu continued to holler and yell at those holding him back with cursing every name under the sun towards his brother. It seemed that Natsu's rage knew no bounds as he attempted with his own strength to break free so to find his brother and knock him into the ground. All the others could do were restrain him in hopes that he would wear himself down. Fortunately, after a better part of an hour, Natsu's squad was able to let a simmering Natsu back up as he sat still sulking on the ground. Rouge and Sting had now guarded the exits in case the infuriated man decided to rush and attempt to escape to kill his brother. Gajeel sat him right and made the man focus on him by squaring his shoulders firmly and not breaking eye contact.

"You listen and you listen good pyrodick, you cannot kill your Brother! You cannot fly of the handle and jeopardize everything everyone has been working towards this whole time. To do so would be slapping the faces of all of us whom have been working hard."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu shouted.

"Levy isn't the only one researching material or providing it in secret. We all have been helping you out you idiot." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Why would you help us?" Natsu asked looking around surprised.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sting scoffed.

"We are your friends and we see the change Lucy has brought out of you Natsu. We think you and Lucy should be together." Rouge explained.

"Besides, Lucy is Shrimp's friend and I will always give my Mate anything she wishes." Gajeel let go of Natsu and folded his arms.

"My Brother is going to kill her." Natsu lowered his gaze as the shadows of his bangs covered his eyes as the statement weighed heavily on the group. There was a pregnant quietness as everyone took in the situation. No words could really be used to comfort the distraught Prince.

"Not if you send her away." Gajeel replied as if it was the most obvious option there was after the silence had passed.

"But won't he go after her?" Natsu questioned.

"Not if we are one step ahead. You tell him you sent her away without revealing where she is and claim she was distraction. You have to make it believable at the very least. If you can get him to believe your words, then he has no reason to go after her." Rouge spoke up.

"But...I don't want Luce to leave..." Natsu spoke quietly to the silent room. No man could meet his eye. Gajeel let out a heavy sigh and decided to be the one to break it to him.

"Sorry Flame brain, but this is one thing you need to make the tough decision on."

"That is bullshit!" Natsu cried out as he glared at them all.

"Yeah, it's a raw deal, but here's the situation. You don't send her away, then she is a sitting duck. Natsu, he will kill her. He is going to wait to do so probably as a courtesy to you since you are family, but Lucy is a threat which makes her a target."

"She hasn't hurt anyone! She hadn't done anything!" Natsu argued.

"Never said she did. She is a threat in a sense that your feelings for her are strong and she needs to be out of the picture for you to pick a bride fully. For some reason, your Brother absolutely despises Lucy and it is unfortunate considering you both are meant to be together." Gajeel empathized.

"I can't send her away! I won't! I need to be by her side..." Natsu trailed off. His insides felt all wrong. His chest was tight and his thoughts of living without Lucy made him shudder.

"Then you sentence her to live a life of a constant state of fear, because that is what this is going to turn into. When she realizes Zeref's plan, she is going to live in fear for you and for herself."

"But we are at least going to be together."

"And what life would that be for you both?" Rogue asked as him and Sting took spots by the other two members of their squad.

"No one says you cannot visit or your relationship ends, but for now, with her life in danger, leaving might be the best option to not only safeguard her life, but also to protect your love of each other." Sting used a more realistic approach.

"But how can I let her go...how can I wake up without her by my side?"

"That is something you are going to have to take one day at a time unfortunately. But if you both care about each other and she is your chosen one, then what is some time to wait compared to the rest of your lives together? She has to sort through her own shit as you do right? Maybe this might be for the best?" Gajeel followed Sting's example of reasoning.

"For the best? Us being separated is not for the best. It's...it's the opposite!" Natsu protested.

"Then this is a decision you and Lucy need to make together." Rouge sighed from the headache of arguing with their leader.

"Whatever decision you two come up with, we got your backs all the way." Sting added. Natsu slightly frowned at the difficult decision before him.

**~Natsu, Happy, and Lucy's Home~**

Natsu, with his squad, had cleaned up and made their way towards his home. All the way on the walk there, Natsu had been unsettling quiet as he was still plagued by the decision he would be forced to make. All he wanted was to see Lucy and hold her close in his embrace. His mind was a complete mess of jumbled thoughts of pros and cons of what to do for the new situation that emerged. _'What if she leaves him? What if she stays and gets attacked?'_ He had worked so hard to get her out of her shell; to see that smile that did funny things to his body that drove him wild with passion. What would happen if he never saw that smile ever again? Could he really risk her life because he needed her by his side to hold and love on? Natsu was so deep in his own turmoil of thoughts that he hadn't realized he had entered his own home until warm, familiar arms embraced him and that captivating scent filled his senses.

"Welcome home." Lucy breathed into his neck. It warmed him to see her so genuinely happy to see his return. He buried his face in her supple skin and breathed in her intoxicating scent. Natsu didn't know if he had appreciated her before, but he was most certainly now. Could he really risk her life for his own selfish needs? As they pulled back and he caught the happiness that reached her deep, amber orbs; the answer was clearer now than ever. He loved this woman and he had made a promise to her.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy asked him as if something felt off about the way he was greeting her, but maybe it was her imagination.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine Luce. Just had a long training session." Natsu kissed her cheek. Lucy smiled brightly as she felt her Natsu return to his normal self.

"Man, he didn't tell me how much of a looker you are. No wonder this idiot kept you all to himself." String eyed Lucy up and down. The rest of Natsu's group came into view beside their leader.

"Careful Sting, Yukino can get pretty jealous." Rouge stepped beside his training partner. Lucy blinked confused with her arms resting on Natsu's shoulders and Natsu tightening his grip around her hips. He growled lowly to Sting who openly flirted with _his_ Lucy.

"You won't tell Yukino cause' you know I'll tell Minerva." String slyly smirked.

"Not that she will believe you." Rouge deadpanned.

"Oh you both must be String and Rouge!" Lucy finally made the connection as she watched their interaction.

"That we are ma'am." Rouge politely bowed.

"Oh, no, no need for that. Call me Lucy." She smiled sweetly after escaping Natsu's arms and greeted them properly.

"Don't waste your manners on these two. They might not be paying attention." Natsu dismissed his squad mates.

"Natsu! That wasn't very nice!" Lucy scolded.

"It's alright. Little Natsu here is just trying to keep you all to himself."Sting snickered which earned him a shove from Natsu. Rouge side stepped so as not to be in the way of Sting falling back and on the ground. The group laughed at this rough house.

"It seems everyone is here. Perhaps we should all eat?" Jellal pointed out when the guests in their home came to see where all the commotion was coming from.

"There's food? Is that why everyone is here?" Natsu asked hopeful, but as well as confused. He looked around and recognized the past few weeks visitors. There was such a large gathering now with the guests he brought and those in his home.

"Now he notices." Levy rolled her eyes as she took her spot by her Mate's side.

"What didya expect Shrimp? Idiot barely notices anything when your friend, Bunny Girl, is involved." Gajeel nodded towards Lucy whom was slightly blushing. Hearing her new pet name made Lucy feel a little self-conscious. Natsu opened his mouth to argue with Gajeel when Happy took this moment to speak up.

"Let's go eat!" Happy interrupted as everyone laughed renewed as old friends and new filtered to the dining area where food was prepared and spread out for all to enjoy. As Lucy sat next to Natsu and gazed at the group around her, she couldn't help but feel the warmth welling up within her. She watched as couples smiled fondly and stayed so close; watched as friends playfully joked and ate happily. Lucy watched them all come together and she couldn't help but feel that she somehow had connected to them all and through her connections, they had connected with each other and used her as the lifeline. . Lucy turned to face Natsu whom draped his arm around her shoulder and had her lean close into him with a warm smile. This was her dream; to be surrounded by beautiful people that were close friends, eating delicious food, and being in the arms of the man she loved.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered, "this was a good idea." Lucy turned and sweetly planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I figured you would like this." she replied in the same manner.

"Hey you two! No making out over there!" Cana giggled to Lucy's embarrassment and Natsu's narrowed gaze.

"I agree. Little Wendy here doesn't need to be exposed to such adult whiles at the dinner table." Erza used her authorative tone.

"We weren't doing anything like that!" Lucy attempted to defend themselves from the accusations.

"Sure you weren't Lu-chan." Levy gave a teasing smirk.

"Perhaps we should get back to our meal?" Jellal threw Lucy a lifeline much to her relief.

"Well I am finished. Wendy, shall we return considering how late it is getting?" Carla asked.

"Yes, we better get back before Mommy get worried again."

"We will walk you back." Gajeel offered.

"Do we have to?" Levy pouted as she was just enjoying the show that was happening before them at the table.

"Yes Shrimp, you know how Grandine gets if Wendy is late."

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks so much everyone. The food was amazing!" Levy smiled as she gave her goodbyes while gathering her party up to leave. It didn't take too much longer until after they had left when that the others began to follow her example and traveled back towards their rooms with their respective leftovers. Natsu and Happy helped Lucy to clean up the mess. Happy was pleasant and even though Natsu had put up a front, Lucy would glance over and see right through the smile that, that it was almost forced.

"Hey Happy, would you mind getting us more dish towels from the back?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"Aye!" came Happy's eager reply. When Lucy saw that Happy had exited and was well out of earshot, she turned her attention back to Natsu's back. It seemed that his attention was focused on his task of rinsing the dishes thoroughly. Lucy approached his side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She felt Natsu slightly stiffen under the contact, but he remained focused on the running water over the soapy dishes.

"Natsu...what is wrong?" Lucy asked with a knowing smile that faltered when Natsu's concerned look that leered at the dishes changed to a harden, deep-set scowl. With a sharp exhale of breath, Natsu turned to Lucy with his eyes burning into hers.

"I am going to send you away."Upon hearing this, the world stilled as if all the air in the room had suddenly vanished and left them in a vacuumed void. Lucy's world stilled. Her stomach felt as if it dropped and her blood chilled.

_'Send her away? That couldn't be right' ,_"Natsu, what are you-"

"My mind is made up. You need to leave." Natsu stuck to his resolve. He noticed the slight tremble that rippled through Lucy as she stared at him with her eyes widen with mixed emotions of betrayal and confusion swirling within those eyes of hers.

"So...that is it then..."

"Luce, I am sorry."

"...No, no you are not...you got bored of me. Gods, I was so stupid!"

"What? No! That isn't it at all!" Lucy moved away when Natsu attempted to reach out and bring her back to him.

"Like hell it isn't!" Lucy felt the hot sting of tears freely fall down her cheeks

"Will you let me talk-". Natsu struggled to regain the situation. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Didn't Lucy understand what was happening?

"No! I think you have said enough!" Lucy attempted to flee the kitchen, only to have a crying Happy fly into her chest.

"No Lucy! You can't go!" he wailed. Lucy wrapped her arms around the Exceed and cried with him. Natsu could only cover his face with his palm and take a deep breath. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go at all. Why was he such an idiot when it came to talking? He was a man of action, not words. Fed up with it all, he knelt down besides the brokenhearted two. Lucy cried a top of Happy's fur and clung to him softly sobbing where as angry, bitter tears glared up at Natsu from Lucy's chest.

"No Natsu! We are not sending her away!"

"Sorry Happy, but we can't. You and Lucy must go." Natsu looked at his friend sadly.

"No! You can't throw Happy away either!" Lucy hiccupped.

"Why Natsu?! What did we ever do!" Happy cried.

"Why do you both assume I am sending you both away because I want to? You think this isn't hard for me too? Listen for one minute and if you let me explain myself, then everything will begin to make sense." Natsu shook his head.

"Then tell us!" Happy sniffled.

"Things with my Brother have gotten bad. He plans to kill you Lucy." Natsu set his gaze on the weeping woman with such a sadness in his expression.

"He-he knows?" Lucy's voice wavered.

"About everything. he is planning to kill you soon Luce. If I don't get you to safety then I will never forgive myself for not being strong enough to protect you." Natsu cupped Lucy's cheek with his palm and let his thumb wipe away her fallen tears.

"I can't leave you..." she whimpered.

"You must Luce. You are no good to me dead." Natsu gently spoke to her like a parent to a child.

"Please...please, don't do this..." Lucy pleaded.

"And have you be killed?" Natsu shook his head.

"But Natsu without Lucy is...is not right. She is part of our family." Happy snuggled between the two as Natsu took his spot next to them on the ground and held Lucy close. She laid her head in the crook of his shoulder and continued to softly cry.

"Of course she is. Lucy is always a part of our family. That is why I am not going to send her away alone. I am sending her away with you and a few others."

"So she won't be lonely and have someone to help protect her?" Happy asked.

"Exactly." Natsu smiled fondly and pet the top of his tear-soaked head, "Someone has to make sure her weirdness doesn't go unaffected." he chuckled.

"When will I see you again...?" Lucy whimpered as another sob wracked her body.

"As often as I can and we will write letters every day. Luce, we will make this work while I deal with my Brother and make sure you are safeguarded." Natsu gently kissed her.

"I don't want to be without you..." Lucy sniffled.

"I don't either, but your life is more precious to me than you know. I am sorry Luce, but this is how it has to be for now."

"Don't worry Lucy, I promise I will make sure you aren't as lonely." Happy clung to Lucy in her lap. Lucy smiled softly down at him.

"Thanks Happy, that means a lot to me." Lucy managed a smile.

"It will all work itself out in the end Luce. Just bear with it a little while longer." Natsu cradled the little family that he made and couldn't help but feel his own heart finally breaking with them. For the first time since Lucy arrived in their lives, they would be separated for an undermined amount of time.

The couple with the Exceed stayed like that until Happy had fallen asleep in Lucy's arms. Lucy was helped up by Natsu and they both tucked Happy into his bed. Natsu watched from the doorway as Lucy kissed Happy's temple. His heart ached something terrible at how much he was really going to miss her. Lucy returned to his side and he enveloped her in his arms and took in her scent.

"Luce, I need you." he quietly pleaded to her. Lucy found his lips with hers as she clutched him.

"Take us to bed please." she whispered with just as much urgency.

*****Lemon Warning: Under 18, skip ahead please! Thank you!*****

Natsu obeyed her command as he swept her off her feet. Lucy curled to his chest and allowed his strong arms to carry her towards their bedroom. The fire had dimmed by now and the room had a familiarity warmth that shared their scent. Either didn't much care as both were enthralled with the other. Natsu ceremoniously laid Lucy upon their bedding and she looked at up him as he joined her and looked down at her. Something about this time was so much different. There were no signs of regret in his eyes, just deep hunger and the instinct to take her one last time. Lucy felt the same urgency inside her as well. She didn't know when she would see him again, all that matter was this last time. They would make love as if today was their last night on this earth. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and leaned up to him and captured his mouth with hers. The kiss was slow and full of feeling. She closed her eyes as small droplets fell from the corners of them. Natsu deepened the kiss with his signature heated passion. His hands threaded through her hair and he climbed atop of her.

Their bodies grinded together slow and passionate as they took rushed to take their time with this precious moment together. The fire was hot between them as they melted together. Clothes were slowly removed and each appreciated what the other had to offer. Fingertips traced heated skin, gentle kisses in sensitive areas were exchanged, and both seemed to be lost so much in each in a sense of either one didn't know where one ended and the other began. Their hands laced together as clothing was slowly thrown to different corners of the dark room and the lover's eyes never wavered from the other. They were connected and neither wanted to waste this moment.

Lucy felt Natsu fill her deeply as she clung to him and they never broke their kiss. Several times they became an undone mess in their bedding. He moved slow, but with purpose. Lucy had wrapped her legs around him tightly. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. How her heart ached to think that after tonight they would be separated. Somehow, when Natsu sensed that Lucy's mind would venture to that part in her mind, he brought her back to the present moment with a quick thrust and a even more passionate kiss. He wanted to give her memories to think about. He didn't want her sad any longer; already he could feel his resolve cracking. He needed to be strong for her and he needed to make sure she understand that he is doing this to save her. He would give her a piece of him to remember himself by until they could re-couple again. He needed her and she needed him and that was all that mattered to him.

Natsu fulfilled Lucy's every need as he made her remember exactly whom she belong to and whom held his heart. By the end of the ordeal, Lucy laid half asleep aside him complete spent while Natsu watched after her form half tired himself. But he could not rest as things needed to be planned. He watched her lightly sleep in the moonlight from the window. She was so breath taking beautiful. He leaned down and gently kissed her brow after brushing the stray stands from her temple. How could he be strong enough to not wake up beside her every morning? How could he go every day without seeing her beautiful smile or feel her tender touch? He watched her a few moments more as Lucy slumbered on. He had really done a number on her this time with not allowing her any rest. He wanted her to remember this night when she had missed him. He hoped she would think back fondly on him until they met again. Forcing himself to get up, Natsu left the beauty to get some well deserved sleep while he set out to make the preparations for Lucy's safe departure.

*****End of Lemon: Anyone may continue to read after this point! Thank you!*****

**~Middle Of The Night~**

Lucy stood by Natsu's side in the secret grove while her carriage was being packed by Gajeel, Carla, and Happy. Little Wendy and Levy were inside the carriage half asleep. Lucy wore the same cloak she had last traveled in. Natsu stared ahead with a set look on his face, but his hand stayed firmly in Lucy's. Lucy couldn't change the grim expression as she looked on sadly.

"Don't worry Luce, you like the Celestial Palace. You will be a lot closer to your parents and you will essentially be home." Natsu attempted to cheer Lucy up.

"It doesn't have you." Lucy looked sadly at Natsu with her heartbroken eyes. Natsu pulled her to his side and gently kissed her.

"It will soon. The most important thing is that you will be safe."

"Maybe to you."

"This is just temporarily Luce. I promise you that it will not be forever. We will find out way back to each other so that we can be together."

"You better keep your promise." Lucy eyed him, but that anger could not meet her eyes; but instead the sadness consumed the emotions in her beautiful orbs.

"Always." Natsu sealed his vow with a kiss.

"Oi Love Birds! We need to get going! Sun will be up soon." Gajeel spoke as he interrupted the couple from their final kiss.

"Please take care of Happy." Natsu reminded gently.

"Heh, if anything, he will be the one who will taking care of me. How soon will you visit?"

"As soon as I am able." Natsu couldn't bring himself to avoid her gaze in their last few precious moments. He wanted to drink the last of her light in before she was disappear from his life for the moment.

"Come on Bunny Girl! Kiss him and lets go. You can write to him on the way there!" Gajeel interjected. Blushing, Lucy was pulled into another passionate kiss by Natsu.

"I love you." the couple spoke to each other at the same time and with heavy hearts both were separated. Natsu watched as Lucy was helped into the carriage. Their eyes never leaving the others as he watched her bottom lip tremble and her expression yearning from him. It wasn't hard to see that she was contemplating bolting from the carriage and back into his embrace; the worst part was that he wouldn't have stopped her if she did do that. After all, it was taking everything he could muster not to do the same. Natsu walked up to the carriage door and shut it behind. Lucy sat by the window and reached her hand out and cupped Natsu's cheek. He closed his eyes as he took the last of her scent and lost himself in that familiar warmth. Letting out a deep sigh, he stepped back as the carriage shifted.

"Goodbye my love." he whispered on the wind as Lucy never wavered her gaze from him even as the carriage began to move. Natsu felt his heart clench in pain as he watched Lucy's carriage disappear as it set its course towards the Celestial Palace. He didn't know how long he stood there after it long disappeared. Natsu turned to look at the heavens and all he could see in the stars was Lucy's beautiful face; even though it didn't do any justice to the real thing. "Please watch over her..." was his silent prayer.


	19. Lives In A Daydream-Ch 19

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Guess what?! Is this what you all think it is? Why yes, yes it is! An early update this week because why not? First let me say that I am completely FLOORED by the amount of review I had gotten back from the first chapter. I had not expected that kind of response, but I am humbled as well as flattered all the same. You have no idea how much that means to me and I hope to respond to the reviews after I post this chapter tonight. You guys are simply amazing and I don't deserve even a portion of the love you give me; but I will take it none the less. You guys are seriously the best fans a girl can ask for and I can't ever repay it. Thank you, thank you, thank you all from the bottom of my heart!_

_So my life is going pretty well...well as well as it can be. Gotta love life's curve balls I suppose. I am kinda putting myself into my writing lately because it helps me get through the tough part of my job, but I just found out some pretty heart breaking news of my almost 12 year old cat. Apparently his health has gotten really bad and he is suffering; so a family and vet decision has been made that tomorrow he is going to be put to sleep. Now some people are kinda like "well he is just an animal", but to me, pets are family. What is worse is he is states away with my family. I have known this cat since he was a very small kitten and for him to be put down is bitter sweet. I was there when this creature came into my life...and now I won't be there for when he leaves it...it is just hard you know? So I am just trying to channel my emotions in my writing I suppose; but fear not there is a plotline and will keep things on track. Just right now, I am feeling a little sad._

_Anyway, Miskee is doing well and we have been talking. Don't worry guys, I know I keep saying this, but she is coming back. You can't rush someone who is healing right? So continue to give her your support and she will be back soon! I just know it!_

_Anyway, without any further announcements, the song for this chapter is entitled "She Is The Sunlight" by Trading Yesterday. There is a cute little NALU music video out on this, so go ahead and give it a listen and read this chapter. I think you will agree with me when I feel that it goes really well together. Also please continue to give me your support by reviewing or pming me and letting me know your thoughts on the chapter or the story as a whole! I love hearing your reviews and it pushes me that much more to make sure the chapters come out sooner like this one! Love you guys and enjoy!_

Lives In A Daydream Where I Don't Belong

~Chapter Nineteen~

Natsu gaze up at the dark velvet sky with its glittering jewels of starlight twinkling overhead. He sat by their tree and Lucy was laying in his lap with her head in the crook of his neck. Her plump lips traced his jaw line as she sweetly laid sensual kisses upon his skin that made goose-pimples along his sensitive flesh. They had their hands laced together as they enjoyed the feel of the other. He turned his gaze from the beauty of the heavens to the beauty in his arms. "What is it?" Lucy blushed as she continued to tease him with her kisses.

"How lucky I am to be loved by you." he breathed.

"Lucky? Luck has nothing to do with what we have." Lucy snuggled more into his warmth.

"Oh? What would you call it?" Natsu chuckled. A thoughtful expression crossed Lucy's features as she pondered. Natsu couldn't find it in him to turn his gaze from her. These past few days have been so trying on them and their relationship. It was just nice to take a moment to lay with her under the stars and hold her close. No drama, no Zeref, no impending doom; just two people in love under the beauty of the night sky.

"I would say almost fate. Isn't it strange how everything has fit so nicely together? Maybe it was destiny for us to meet and fall in love."

"Luck or fate, what does it matter in the end? I don't care about luck or fate when all that I know is that we love each other. That I love you more than all the stars in this sky" Natsu stole another deep kiss from his most cherished person. He heard Lucy whimper in his kiss as she granted him access to explore her mouth with his own. Lucy softly let out a pleasant sigh as he made her straddle his hips and lightly ran his hands alongside her back. She placed her hands on his shoulders as to steady herself and grinned widely down at Natsu. They stayed in this intimate position for a moment before Lucy's radiant smile simply vanished. Natsu looked at her slightly worried.

"Luce? What is it?"

"It's such a shame..."

"What is?" Natsu's playfulness was quickly replaced by concern. He held onto her and searched her troubled expression for the root of what caused her to lose that spark that just a moment ago drove him wild.

"That I died."

"Died...?" Natsu spoke slowly and tried to make sense of her statement in his sudden

confusion.

"You have forgotten..." Lucy's eyes watered and spilled down her cheeks.

"N-no Luce, you are-aren't dead!" Natsu felt his world still. The once ambient surroundings turned to a hellish fire. Natsu looked wildly as everything went from beautiful and tranquil to unrecognizably destroyed. Natsu focused his attention on Lucy's body dying in his arms as she cried. He gripped her and struggled to keep her in this plane of existence. "No! No Luce! No! Stay with me!" he begged.

"He killed me Natsu. Zeref murdered me and you weren't there! I needed you and you weren't there!" Lucy wailed as the fire engulfed her body and began to turn it into ash.

**~Morning~**

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted as his eyes snapped opened and he shot up in a cold sweat from his bedding. His arms flailing to keep the dying girl in his embrace. His breathing was quick and his eyes wild in panic as he hadn't quite adjusted from the dream to this reality. Lucy was decaying from being turned to ask in her sudden death and he had to save her some way, somehow. It had taken several moments before Natsu had calmed down enough to realize that he was back in the safety of his own bed and Lucy had been gone a total of three days since she had disappeared in that carriage in the safety of the night's darkness. He covered her face and let out a shaky breath as he attempted to calm himself from yet another intense nightmare. It was bad enough he now awoke without the stunning Lost Princess by his side; but the nightmares that occurred in the wake of her absence was almost too much for him to bear. Each nightmare was so vivid and lifelike; that when he had awoken in his usual state of panic, his skin would crawl from the hellish vision he was forced to endure. Natsu was almost crushed by the sudden realization that Lucy was no longer by his side to offer aid to his torment.

The weight of her absence was taking a hellish toll on not just both on his mental state, but his physical one. It felt like a huge part of his heart was missing. The once vibrant colors of his life significantly dulled and often he had found himself questioning why he was doing all of this in the first place. Natsu would have sought advice from his best friend, but then he had also realized that Happy was already gone as well. To be it bluntly: Natsu felt completely and utterly alone. What made matters worse was when he had informed his brother that morning that Lucy had left; that he had sent her away so he could focus on picking a bride. Much to Natsu's inner anguish, Zeref couldn't hide his relief nor his happiness at the news. Zeref had congratulated him on a job well done and praised him from letting that 'bitch' go. That last statement was just about the straw that broke the camel's back when Natsu had abruptly left after that point and shut his brother out. In his mind, this was all his fault, and he wanted little to do with him as possible. As far as Natsu felt concerned, the less time he spent around his brother meant the better.

Zeref allowed his brother to take space, but firmly reminded him that the last princess would be arriving any day. So, until then, he needed to continue to make an effort to still court both Princess Erza and Princess Cana. Natsu simply refused and kept to himself for the remainder of the time. What was left of his squad and the recent visitors allowed him to just let him be; save for Gildarts whom was rather interested in visiting with the estrange Dragneel brother these even stranger days. They would talk with what little Natsu felt comfortable discussing and somehow Gildarts was able to keep Lucy far from his mind temporarily when the father-like figure would just 'shoot the breeze' as he fondly like to call it over rum.

Natsu let out a shakily sigh as he regained control over himself. Running a hand through his hair and looked around the darkened room; it was early still in the morning, but he had no desire to fall back asleep to the nightmare he had just escaped from. Begrudgingly, Natsu threw his bedding off of him and forced himself to get up. He proceeded to shower and dress before heading to get some breakfast in what little peace he could. Wearing his normal attire and made his way through the dimly lit halls with nightshift guards placed at their posts. Natsu barely acknowledged them as he headed to the royal dining room.

Seated there, upon his entrance, was Cana nursing her early morning drink as she had been up all night while enjoying her slight vacation stay. Natsu felt a heaviness around him as his plans of a quiet meal were quickly spoiled.

"Well good morning flame brain!" Cana snickered as she nodded her glass in Natsu's direction.

"Morning Cana." Natsu unenthusiastically replied as he walked past her to make himself a plate off of the breakfast spread that was prepared for the royal family and the esteemed guests. Cana studied him for a few moments after he sat down and begun to eat in his mundane silence.

"Still no word from Lucy?" she finally asked. A soft grunt was her answer. Cana sighed almost sympathetically at the poor creature.

"The messengers probably haven't gotten back. Try and relax alright?" she offered her friendly advice.

"Can you not meddle Cana? I am kinda not in the mood this morning." Natsu didn't even bother to glance up from him picking at his meal.

"Look, I get it. You are missing your girl and it sucks she isn't here. We all feel her absence and we, all around, miss her. But she wouldn't want you acting this way."

"You don't know her like I do, nor do you know what she would want. So don't pretend that you do Cana."

"She is gone, not dead Natsu. Stop being a sulking child. You sent her away." Cana took her glass and stood up, "Get a better attitude. We are all on your side remember." Cana walked off at her last statement.

"Whatever." grumbled Natsu at her retreating form and focused on eating his morning meal. Natsu would have liked to think that the rest of the morning was uninterrupted for him to bask in his own childish sulking; but that would have been too easy. Shortly after Cana had taken her drink and disappeared, Natsu only gotten a few bites of his own meal down before the next visitor decided to join in on breakfast this morning. Gildarts, the secondary father figure to the Dragneel brothers, sat across from him with his own breakfast plate and early morning pick-me-up.

"You seem to be in a chipper mood this glorious morning." Gildarts mused over his morning coffee after applying the right amount of rum into mug. His only response was a silent, slight glare from the Dragon Prince. "What's going on with you lately? It seems you are always in a piss poor mood?" Gildarts prodded again.

"Do you have a real reason to be here right now? If not, I kinda wanted to be left alone." Natsu turned his gaze away and back towards his meal.

"Does this have anything to do with Happy suddenly leaving on his trip with Wendy and the others?"

"What part of 'leave me alone' are you not getting?" Natsu slammed his hand down on the table and abruptly stood up. Gildarts watched the distraught young man unfazed by his tantrum. Natsu didn't bother to stick around as he left the remainder of his breakfast at the table and stormed out. The day was shaping out to be a rather big disappointment. He didn't want to return to his room because that is where her scent was permanently all over his chambers. He found lack in motivation nowadays with his training as well; it seemed that his heart wasn't so much into it any longer. He took those happy days with Lucy by his side for granted. He missed her, he missed Happy, and he missed feeling like a family. Without them, his little flat was no longer a home. Just as Natsu was about to slip away from the palace to seek sanctuary by his thinking and fishing spot, his brother, whom was accompanied by his own two personal guards, had came into view.

"Ah Brother! Just whom I was coming to see." Zeref called over to the silently stewing younger sibling.

Letting out what was turning to be the thousandth inward groan today, Natsu knew escape was out of the question. Instead, he swallowed his pride and approached the elder sibling. "And what is it you wanted to see me about?" Natsu dared to ask.

"Well I wanted to inform you that the last possible bridal candidate will be arriving today. I want you on your best possible behavior. It's time you took this seriously. Without your 'little distraction' around, you no longer have an excuse in not really making an effort." Zeref had no trouble in not hiding his obvious disgust for the Lost Princess in reminding Natsu of his purpose of courting these selected princesses in the first place.

"Let me guess, Lisanna Strauss?" Natsu replied in a monotone.

"You guessed correctly this time and I expect you to make a great first impression. The Strauss siblings have a lot of political power and wealth not only throughout the kingdoms, but also throughout continents. Having the Strauss' as allies in our back pocket would certainly be what we need to put us over the top on securing the future of our empire."

"Great. No pressure." Natsu replied sarcastically.

"Natsu, I know this is some stupid game to you, but your decision will not only affect lives, but this country's future. Stop treating it like some game and take responsibility for once!" Zeref snapped.

"You did not just say that to me." Natsu glared.

"You need to hear it. Ever since that harlot stayed with you, your head has been in the clouds. I have been pulling your weight. Now, I asked for your help and done the work to get you someone you might be happy with. You repay me by not taking any of this seriously and been spending your time with the slu-" Zeref's eyes snapped to the large creator in the wall where Natsu's fiery fist connected with it. Natsu's dark eyes glared a brilliant emerald as he bared his fangs at his brother.

"Never. Mention. Lucy. Again!" Natsu spoke slowly, articulating each syllable of each word so his brother could not mistake the clear threat. Zeref cleared his throat and looked at Natsu once more with his lack of previous amusement gone; and in its stead a rather harden, cold stare.

"Just be prepared to receive her sometime upon her arrival later this morning. I am glad we understand each other." Zeref quickly dismissed Natsu's outburst and with his guard, made their way to the dining area only to leave a seething Natsu behind. Today seemed to be stacked against him in more ways than one.

**~Lucy~**

Lucy watched outside the carriage window as long as she was able to keep her eye on Natsu. She refused to let him see her tears she knew she would shed when she no longer was in the presence of company. Happy curled up tiredly on her lap as she held onto him. Levy and Wendy sat across from her as they lightly slept. Carla was half awake on Wendy's lap; much like Happy, she was too drifting to peaceful slumber by the rock of the carriage. Gajeel sat besides Lucy with Panther Lily in his own lap; but unlike the others, he was wide awake and staring out his own window in the carriage. Just before either Wendy and Gajeel stepped into the carriage, she had casted her healing magic to ensure they would not be sick on this trip towards the Celestial Palace. As the carriage turned the corner and Natsu was no longer insight, Lucy turned and sat back down. A deep sadness filled her eyes as the weight of leaving was heavy on her heart. Gajeel peered over at the obviously upset princess.

"He will be alright. You don't need to worry too much about him." Gajeel spoke.

"I know him. He is going to be out of his mind with worry." Lucy sadly petted the sleeping Exceed in her lap.

"Enough. You need to be strong enough for the both of you." Gajeel laid his head back with his crossed arms behind his head to use as a pillow and closed his eyes.

Lucy softly sighed, "It isn't that simple."

"Isn't it? Look, I've been mated a hell of a lot longer than you and I've been through my fair share of bullshit with Shrimp. I know Flame Brain and you ain't so hard to figure out either. Focus on what you need to do to get stronger to protect both of you. This love of yours won't be easy, in fact, it might be damn near impossible. But if you slack off, it won't take Zeref long to destroy what both of you have. So buck up buttercup. Prove to your man that all that time being separated from him wasn't for nothing." Gajeel spoke the words that Lucy needed to hear to gain her sense of clarity. She softly smiled after drinking in his wisdom.

"I think Natsu really underestimated you Gajeel. Thank you Gajeel. Natsu and I owe you one." Lucy smiled kindly at the tough man that gave her a little bit of comfort.

"You owe the Shrimp, not me. As for the idiot, I know a few ways he can make it up to me. Ghi-hii." Gajeel chuckled.

"I will make sure we pay you both back tenfold." Lucy smiled warmly.

"I have no doubts about that Bunny Girl."

"Bunny Girl?"

"Don't worry about it." Gajeel smirked and rested against his seat as he looked for a way to be comfortable on their passage to the Celestial Palace. Unlike the first visit, the carriage quickly made its journey to the palace without any scenic routes. As the morning light peaked out through the forest and shown on the quickly moving carriage, the Celestial Palace was in sight. Lucy was stirred awake by Happy lightly shaking her.

"Lucy...Lucy c'mon...we're here Lucy..." Lucy could only distinguished his words only a little as her mind regained consciousness.

"We are?" she let out a yawn and blinked herself awake.

"Come on Lu-chan! I wanna see the palace!" Levy poked her head into the stilled carriage. Lucy sleepily sat up and noticed that they were no longer moving and the majority, well all but herself, were outside admiring her childhood home. Lucy scooped Happy in her arms and joined the others by cautiously stepping out and taking a step beside them all. Wendy's eyes were as big as saucers as she couldn't stop her excitement. Carla stood near and appeared seemingly half interested with Panther Lily. Gajeel was instructing the servants to bring their luggage inside where as Levy joined Lucy's side.

"This place is beautiful!" Levy beamed. Lucy smiled tiredly at Levy.

"Thanks Levy. This is where I once grew up. Natsu and I have some fond memories here." Lucy scratched behind Happy's ear that emanated a soft purr from the blue furred creature.

"I wish Natsu could have been here to enjoy this with us." Happy spoke.

"Me too..." Lucy was suddenly hit with the realization of why she was there in the first place.

"Not to worry. I am sure he will join us when he gets the chance." Wendy smiled sweetly. Before Lucy could reply, Gajeel took this cue to move them all inside and to their rooms. Lucy and Happy would be taking up the suite Natsu and her resided in on their last trip. Wendy and Carla would take the children's playroom nursery. Gajeel and his family would be in Zeref's guest suite. The servants unpacked their belongings as Lucy took a spot on her desk. She pulled out fresh parchment and her magic quill as she began to construct a letter. Happy had found his way to their large bed and had curled up for the rest of his cat nap.

As the days past, Lucy made a letter per day to send to Natsu. Every few days or so the letters would be sent out by ravens. But Lucy didn't have much time to dwell on her feelings of Natsu's absence as her friends made plenty sure to keep her idle mind and body preoccupied. Gajeel and Panther Lily made her focus on her magic training early to mid morning. Gajeel was ruthless in that he demanded perfection and pushed Lucy to her limits constantly with every training session. By the time lunch had rolled around, Lucy found herself magically weak and ravenously hungry.

Levy and Wendy had always already ordered something tasty for all to enjoy when Lucy had mustered the willpower to drag her half dead body to the dining room. Lunch was always a fun time to spend with the others as they all caught up with the morning events and enjoyed the company of everyone who ate together.

In the afternoon, Lucy would spend a few precious hours of her free time taking Happy to visit her parent's graves and afterwards spending the afternoon in the gardens. Taking him to the graves the first time had sent the poor thing into a puddle of tears. Happy was so moved that Lucy had taken him to meet her beloved family members. Usually after paying their respects, they would end up enjoying the usually warm afternoon by relaxing by the water in the gardens. This is where Lucy would lightly nap and Happy would be fishing.

Once the evening meal time rolled around, the Exceeds, along with Wendy and Levy, would spend their time researching in Lucy's vast library until they would turn in for the night. The days flowed together this way and none minded. After all, they were all together and all were working towards making a better future for both Lucy and Natsu. Lucy just couldn't seem to find enough words to describe just how fortunate she felt to have such kind people helping her on her journey.

Levy was having a field day reading so many books at her disposal. Before, she would never have had access to so many works and information that she had struggled to find back at the capital. There were so many works on various topics that she had limited information on or topics she had never heard of. In short, Levy was in a book lover's paradise. Levy had researched a large range of topics that pertained in aiding Lucy in her magic and topics she personally found interesting. Wendy and the Exceeds helped Levy to assist in her research. Just over the past few days they had found all sorts of valuable information from the origins of Lucy's former kingdom to special abilities of the golden and silver keys along with specialized ways of summoning the keys with Celestial holder magic. Like the days from when Lucy and Natsu had visited the palace before, the days begun to flow together in a relaxed pattern. The only difference was the painful reminder that Lucy's better half was separated from her and forced apart by a circumstance that would out of both of their hands.

"Lucy...you are making that sad face again..." came the sweet voice that was currently laying in the Lost Princess's lap in the mid-afternoon. Lucy had taken her afternoon off to spend her time in the gardens with Happy again. Nearby, their fishing poles were set up and the warm breeze making the garden vegetation flutter in its course. It was another perfect day in paradise to many, but for Lucy, it was just haunted. She couldn't help but think of Natsu as she stared out at the beautiful tranquility that surrounded her. No matter how much she had attempted to keep herself occupied these days, he was always in her thoughts.

"Sorry Happy..." Lucy trailed off in her apology. She lightly scratched the top of his head and smiled warmly at him.

Happy frowned slightly, "I am doing a bad job aren't I..." he commented sadly which threw Lucy aback.

"No! No!" she quickly tried to console the feline like creature.

"But I am supposed to not let you feel sad or lonely until Natsu gets back and takes over." Happy lowered his gaze.

"Hey, hey, none of that. Happy it is okay to miss someone you love as long as you don't let it consume you." Lucy cheered up slightly at how touched Happy was making her feel.

"But you miss Natsu."

"And so do you. At least we have each other. Poor Natsu is all alone."

"He has Erza and Cana to keep him company."

"And Sting as well as Rouge. But I bet you anything he much rather it be us with him than them. But he is doing what is best for us all. I know he would give anything just to be back with us." Lucy couldn't stop her sudden smile.

"I miss Natsu..."

"Me too." Lucy cradled Happy close and felt his paws cling to her, "But all the more reason we gotta greet him with big smiles when he comes back right?" Lucy added as she saw Happy give a nod with his own tears falling. He attempted his best smile with all his effort through those tears. Lucy couldn't help but feel for Happy. He probably hadn't been this far away from Natsu in a rather long time. Lucy made a vow right there that she would be there for Happy as Happy had been for her. She only hoped that her letters would reach Natsu soon as that he wouldn't feel as alone as they felt.

**~Natsu~**

The awkward silence in the terrace tea for two couldn't be more suffocating. As Natsu sat across from a fair beauty with crystal colored eyes, short hair as pure as white snow that was adorned with beautiful and exotic flowers from her homeland that accented her features stunningly. She wore a elegant lavender gown that made her quite the stunning one. From what Natsu had found out about her, she was smart, funny, and breath taking. She had a great standing in society and was beloved by all. If Lucy wasn't in the picture, Natsu would have liked to think this might have been the one he would have chosen and been more than happy to have settle down with. A lot of her personality traits reminded him of the former celestial heiress. He could just tell from her idle prattle that she was just, if not more than, kind as Lucy and her personality shown just how breathtakingly beautiful she was.

"I'm sorry...I'm not the best conversationalist..." Princess Lisanna apologized with a blush that once again, for the thousandth time this morning, reminded Natsu of a certain Lost Princess.

"No, no its fine. Please continue." Natsu did nothing to hide the sorry state he was in. Lisanna studied him for a good moment. She had high hopes that this match would have worked out. She had heard terrible things about King Zeref, but admirable things of Prince Natsu. She had heard he was handsome, but seeing him in person did not do justice to the descriptions given. She did her best to give a great first impression, but here he was not in the slightest bit giving her the time of day.

"Tell me a bit about yourself?" she had attempted to hear some conversation on his end.

"I am a Prince of the Dragon Kingdom. I...I train and I-"

"Stop." Lisanna put her hand up cutting him off.

"I don't care about your title and achievements. I want to know you."

"There isn't much to know."

"No, there is. You are just checked out for some reason." Lisanna focused on him closely. Natsu couldn't meet her gaze and she let out a heavy sigh while sitting back, "I guess I was too late." she grumbled sadly. Natsu refocused on her as her statements pulled him out of his pity party for a moment.

"Too late?" he asked confused.

"You are in love." Lisanna offered a sadden smile, "So was it Princess Cana or Princess Erza?" Natsu blanched back before he quickly recovered. However, this did not go unnoticed from Lisanna.

"Who is it then?" Lisanna's interest was now peaked. She saw pure emotion flicker through the depths of the sulking man's eyes; a first real response.

"It's not important...it isn't meant to be..." Natsu half attempted now to cover up. Alone in his grief, he no longer had the heart to hide anything anymore. With Lucy and Happy not by his side, he was finding it harder to care about anything lately.

"Please?" Lisanna asked.

"Just drop it." Natsu snapped and Lisanna gave an even glare that almost rivaled Erza's.

"Guess I'll ask Cana. After a few drinks, she'll cave easily." Lisanna replied coolly.

"Doubt that." came a familiar reply from beside them. The pair looked to see Erza and Cana crashing their tea date. Lisanna looked a little take aback whereas Natsu became rather annoyed.

"You know, no one crashed your dates." he growled.

"You were looking so pathetic and poor Lisanna looked bored to tears." Cana smirked and patted Lisanna's arm sympathetically.

"We figured we step in and save her." Erza added.

"We are just fine." Natsu grumbled but the three women were ignoring him now.

"It has been a long time. How have you and your siblings been Lisanna?" Erza asked kindly.

"Oh same as always. Sis is running our kingdom and being head of our family where as Elfman has been taking care of our military. It is good to see you both. Been far too long." Lisanna's mood suddenly brightened being around familiar friends.

"And now you are one of the 'lucky' ones to be 'chosen' huh? Sorry Lisanna, but idiot here only wants one person and she's-ow! Did you just kick me?!" Cana glared dangerously at an intense looking Natsu. He may be but in his own misery, but he isn't stupid enough to know when and when not to bring up the woman separated from him for safety reasons.

"Are you insane?" he seethed.

"Only when I'm sober." Cana rolled her eyes, "Seriously chill out Natsu. Lisanna I can vouch for. She should know what is going on."

"What exactly is going on?" Lisanna finally asked in all of her own confusion.

"That Natsu and the Lost Princess are secretly together." Erza explained.

"Wait! _The_ Lucy Heartfilia is alive?!" Lisanna couldn't hide her surprise.

"Shh, keep it down! Don't go announcing it!" Cana lightly scolded as she grabbed a treat to go with her spiked cup of tea. Natsu was practically shaking from restraining the urge to set this whole place on fire.

"She had survived all this time? How?" Lisanna asked quieter.

"She was a slave after being captured and not recognized. She was discovered and given to Natsu. Seems that Zeref is not a fan and Natsu had her sent away for her own safety." Erza explained as she dug into the strawberry cakes. Natsu lost all anger when Lisanna's sadden expression focused in on him.

"You poor thing. No wonder you are so miserable. I would be absolutely heartbroken." she sympathized.

"You aren't angry?" Natsu asked.

"Why would I be? I am disappointed sure, and I wished I had a shot. But, I don't want to be second best to something like this. When I am going to end up with someone, I would want to be chosen first. Regardless, it seems that you have made up your mind of who it is you love and I cannot fault you for that Prince Natsu. So the only thing left to say is...how can I help in this situation?" Lisanna kindly spoke and Natsu could only stare at her with surprised eyes. He had half expected her to be angry or storm out. He wasn't expecting this type of response from her.

"Oh, we got just the thing." Cana grinned mischievously and leaned in to discuss details of her plan.


	20. I Can Get Through Anything-Ch 20

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter. Just want to thank you all for your feedback and your positivity through the reviews and PMs you send my way! I am just floored still at how many people have favorite and followed this story! Are you all still enjoying it? I know I am and I look forward each and every week with posting and seeing your responses. I feel it makes me grow and develop as a writer. You have no idea how precious your feedback and words are to me. I am eternally grateful and I promise you that I will continue to better my writing as you all continue support this story!_

_Miskee is going through life and when she is ready she will come back to this story. I want to thank you all for your patience and hopefully I am not butchering my work in the editing process when I post these. As for me, life only continues to get better I suppose. Still sad about my cat that passed away last Friday, but with good friends and my loved ones around me I am able to continue to push through it. The reviews and kind words really meant a lot to me and really pushed me to continue writing. Thank you all again for your support during this time!_

_So I did something a little different with this chapter. I have never really done this kind of style before and I think it is a good experiment to try out. Please let me know in your reviews what you think of this style I just did. I don't think I will do it again, but it was something new for me to try and hopefully this chapter didn't suffer. If you didn't like it; don't worry we will be going back to the original way I do chapters; I just figured this was an interesting approach to writing._

_Without any further stuff, the song for this chapter is "By My Side" by Tyler Shaw. It is a really cute NALU video, seems I have been using a lot of videos to get inspired lately heh, and I think the song reflects how the couple is struggling with through this chapter. Please give it a listen and read so you capture the essence I have put in this story. And hey, while you are at it, give it a review and let me know what you think so I can make better chapters? Thank you all and enjoy!_

_**KEY**_

_italics=Lucy_

**bold=Natsu**

I Can Get Through Anything If I Got You By My Side

~Chapter Twenty~

_Dearest Natsu,_

_ Things have been fine this week at the palace. My training has been going very well actually. Gajeel has really pushed me a long way. He says I am almost ready to make my first summoning if I can keep up with the progression that I have been at. I really do have a lot to thank Gajeel and Panther Lily for. They really have helped me a lot with my powers. Although, I wish it was you that was the one training me. I honestly miss you and when we are reunited, I hope that maybe I'll be strong enough to kick your butt! Wouldn't that be something?_

_ Wendy and Levy love it here at the palace. I swear I find them more times in the library than anything else. Levy loves reading the books and has been a big help on finding me all kinds of information on the keys, my parents, and even my kingdom. Even just the other day, she found something about Aquarius's key! Did you know that Aquarius has a temper? I am nervous about meeting her though...but I am sure that she will be nice to me. Anyway, Wendy seems to be right at home here with Carla. If they aren't helping Levy research in the library, then I find them playing in the nursery or exploring the palace. Carla is the same as ever, but I really think she is enjoying spending time with Happy. _

_ Speaking of Happy, he misses you more than I do. Which is saying something because I promise you, I miss you more than all the stars in the sky. He is doing his best though, with, you know, cheering me up and keeping me busy. But, like you, I can easily see through him and his worries. Which I am sure that he can see through me too. Thank you again for thinking of sending Happy with me. I know how much of a sacrifice you made in making that decision. And I would have done the same if the roles were reversed. He had been such a big help really. Most days, well most afternoons, we fish and he helps clean up my parent's graves. I am sure if they were alive, they would be proud to know you are helping us all out. Natsu, I can't express how much gratitude I feel for all that you have done to protect and provide for us. I know it must be difficult being away; but we will be together again soon. This I am sure of._

_ Natsu, how are things at the palace? Are you making any progress in talking with your brother? I know from your last letter, that you said that you met Princess Lisanna and she seemed nice. I can't wait to meet her one day. How are Erza and Cana? Tell them I miss baking and visiting with them both. What would I give to have another afternoon with us all together and catching up? Also...tell them that when we do see one another that I will have to bake them something delicious. Oh how I can't wait to see them and especially you again. _

_ I hope you haven't been too worried about me. I know you and how you focus on one thing sometimes, so it better not be me. Remember to focus on the relationship with your brother and helping to find a way to have him accept us. I will continue to build my powers and help Levy with finding out any information we can. I will also be counting down the days until we are together. I miss you and love you more than you know. I want to sleep next to you and hold you close. Please be patient until the day we are reunited once again. I know we will be together soon._

_With All My Love,_

_L_

**Lucy,**

** Sorry haven't written in a while. Glad to hear that everything is good and that you are settling in well. Tell stupid Gajeel not to push you too hard. I don't want you in pain or getting hurt because he was being his metal head self and pushing you past your limits. And fat chance you could ever win in a fight with me. Sorry, but I ain't gonna go easy on you just cause you learned a bit of magic. So you better bring the best you got if you plan to go toe-to-toe with me **_**Princess.**_

** Anyway, it sounds like you and everyone else is settling in nicely. I can't help but feel a little jealous that you are all way over there without me. No fair that Happy gets you all to himself either. You better tell him that he better not get too used to it. When I come back to visit just know that you are all mine. Mine!**

** Well, let's see, everything here has been going...alright I suppose. Not a lot of headway in regards of my brother. I avoid him if I can help it. I am sure he will come around at some point...I hope. He...he has his mind set and it is hard to change it once he has it one way. Just bear with it just a little longer Luce. I really am trying...just hadn't exactly been easy.**

** Cana and Erza miss you; although Erza has been pestering me about when we will be able to visit. If I had my way we would have been there yesterday. But according to Sting and Rouge, it would be a bad idea. Zeref has been monitoring me and keeping tabs on what I have been up to. So until they have better idea of a time to visit without too much suspicion from Zeref, then we have to be careful. Of course, I wish Erza could understand that. She seems hell bent on wanting to visit you just as much as I do...well obviously I do more; so I win!**

** Cana seems to be the more understanding of the two though. I can always count on her more than anything during this time...although I wish she stop hovering around like I am in need of supervision or something. I...just miss you is all. Though Cana seems to be spending more time with Erza and Lisanna after I snapped at her the other day, so I only have to deal with her bugging me about maybe half the time. Mostly been trying to keep to myself unless I haveta. **

** Oh! That is right! The third princess is Princess Lisanna of the Crystal kingdom. You may not know this, but she and her two siblings are very political and maybe the wealthiest next to Cana's family of course. The reason they are called the crystal kingdom is because there are very expensive gems and gold mines in their kingdom-especially since the biggest mine is where the palace resides atop of. But the cool thing is the eyes of the Strauss siblings; their eyes are that of crystal blue and I think that might be where the nickname might have come from? Anyway, Lisanna is pretty nice. She reminds me of you and I think you both might become friends when you meet. Cana explained about the situation to her and she is on board to help us. Isn't that great Luce? I've actually told her a lot about you and like the rest, I think she is really excited to meet you as well. Seriously Lucy, what is with everyone wanting to hang out with you all the time? It is like you are this weird glue or something that attracts everyone to you? But if everyone takes up your time then...you won't have time left for me...**

** NO! You can only have time for me!...right? Well anyway, I promise you Lucy, I am always thinking of you and Happy. And I swear that we will see each other real soon. I can't go another day without at least trying to come up with some sort of plan. I am sure I'll think of something eventually so don't you worry, alright? I will take care of everything and we will be together real soon. Just give my love to Happy and always know that we are together no matter how far apart we are. Miss you Luce!**

**-N**

_ Goofball,_

_ Your last letter made me laugh so hard. Seriously Natsu, I will always have time for you. Don't you know that wherever you go, I go too? You are my favorite person...don't tell Happy I said that, k? But no need to be jealous, just because I am making new friends doesn't mean I will stop spending time with you. Someone has to keep you out of trouble, you know? Anyway, just relax will ya? We will spend time together I am sure as soon as you get here._

_ Speaking of visiting, I am sure you will when it is safest. It doesn't surprise me that Zeref is keeping a close eye on you. I have an idea what your brother is more than capable of. We have to be careful or you sending me away for my safety was all for nothing. Believe me, I would love nothing more than to be in your arms, but not at the expense of everyone's well being. I will continue to be a little more patient as should you. e have to be careful about all of this Natsu because I don't want to face Zeref when I can't back myself up should he try to harm me when I confront him. Either way, it might be best to stick to the side of caution in regards to confronting your brother._

_ Now drifting from the topic of your brother, so Lisanna is the Princess of the Crystal Kingdom? Somehow that sounds familiar to me, but I am not sure where or why or even how. I'll ask Levy and maybe she can shed some light on where I might have heard of her kingdom? Anyway, I am glad to hear that you are able to rely on the three princesses for support. I am surprised Lisanna wants to help us since she doesn't even know who I am. I am in so much debt with all these amazing and kind hearted people that I have had the pleasure of meeting. I have no idea how I will be able to pay them all back for their support and their aid. But I am sure we will come up with someone once peace and forgiveness is settled._

_ Glad to hear about Cana and Erza still pestering you. After all, you need to be pestered since I am not there to do it myself. Please keep me updated on both as you send me letters. I miss them and it is nice to hear how they are doing since I can't ask them myself. Tell Erza I'll bake her the biggest strawberry cake when she comes to see me; so she better come and visit soon! Oh! And tell Cana that I found some of the best of my parent's spirits and wine; tell her that she is more than welcome to help herself to it should she also visit. Hopefully, we will get a chance soon._

_ Say Natsu, can I ask a favor? Just the other day, Wendy had found a book in the library and Levy had to transcribe it. It was in secret coding, but it is about where my parents may have sent off the keys. I was wondering if maybe you could ask around to either Sting or Rouge if their families might have come in possession of the keys as well as maybe the princesses as well? It's just a hunch, but worth asking at least. I have attached a picture of the keys for you to show in hopes maybe seeing a picture might help them recall if they might have seen any key. If you don't get around to it or think that maybe it is a stupid idea, then I understand that too...Well regardless, thanks for at least considering it?_

_ Oh, Happy says "Hi!" by the way and he requests that you bring some of his favorite fish he had been requesting in his last letter to you. Apparently the fish here isn't the same as the fish from the palace. Oh well, I am sure he will live until he gets his fish somehow. He misses you still and I think he is going a little stir crazy with going on so long without talking to you. Maybe it might be better if he comes back to visit you soon? Don't worry about me being lonely because I have the others here. In all honesty, I am sure Happy might want to ask you about some dating advice. Seems that Carla and Happy have become awfully close; don't tell him I said that either!_

_ However, I can't help but feel a tiny bit jealous watching them. Happy is so much like you in your goofy mannerisms. Probably acting like you in hopes to win Carla's affections; which I think she is honestly playing hard to get. But watching him in your mannerisms honestly makes me miss you more. I am often reminded of the days in the garden when you would nap in my alp or how I cuddled up close to you while you fished. Do you remember? Does your mind also take you back to that place? I hope it does and I hope it brings you some comfort these days. I love you Natsu and my thoughts are always with you my love. _

_-L_

** Luce,**

** Of course I'll ask them! Why wouldn't I, you weirdo! If it means helping you and finding a way to stand up against my brother where he has no choice but to accept us together, then I'll do it. Don't you worry about a thing Luce, I'll get you those keys for sure! Even if it is the last thing I do, so don't you worry alright? How is your training going by the way? Have you been able to summon a spirit yet? I hope you can soon cause I can't wait to meet them too! How awesome would it be to be able to summon strong spirits? I kinda want to fight them you know! So summon them quicker Luce! I am all fired up now!**

** Heh, but anyway, sorry to hear about Happy. I miss him too, but I still don't think it is a good idea to have him return. Not because I only want him to keep me company, but because I also don't want him in danger or in a position where someone might trick him into finding out more about us or where you are. Besides, he'll be fine; especially if Carla is by his side. I am actually pretty proud of him and glad he is beginning to finally step up on his own. **

** And Luce, yeah, I do remember those times. I remember it all and I do miss them too. To be honest, it is hard most days, but I am getting through it by staying busy. We just have to keep hope that a time is coming where we will be together again one day. Until then, lets continue to work hard towards our goals? But don't worry either because I am always with you as well. As long as we remember that, we will never be apart for too long. **

** With that being said, I'll take a look into the keys and maybe attempt to talk to my brother again about peace with you. I know we need to keep trying. I mean, who knows, he might finally give you a real chance and get to know you and love you like everyone else has. I think if I try to explain to him again, he might see it that way? I just hope that he will listen this time.**

** Well I should get going on finding your keys. Cana, Erza, and Lisanna send their love an Erza is excited about the cake. Oh, and Cana asked if you could sent her a bottle-well more like a case of the liquor you mentioned for her to sample. You do what you want, but I rather you just send yourself...I miss you too much sometimes. We will be together soon...I hope. Anyway, write back soon Luce...I love you. Always.**

**-N**

_ Natsu,_

_ Sounds like you are busy. Thank you for helping me in regards of asking the others about the keys. Reading your letter really made me smile. You always know how to put a smile on my face and to always put my worries to rest. When you write to me, it gives me hope that things are really going to get better; that we will be alright. It really does give me the strength to train that much harder. Natsu, thank you for giving me so much hope...thank you for loving me. However, no matter how much you love me, no, I will not give you permission to fight my spirits. No matter how much you beg, you are not going to fight them for sport. They are living things you know. Heh, I can already see your disappointing pout from here, but with all my training I might be able to go toe-to-toe with you. So be prepared for a sparring match when we meet back up; and no, I don't mean __that__ kind of match-get your mind out of the gutter!_

_ So with all joking aside, I did want to ask you about how the talk with Zeref went? Do you think he will listen to you this time? Natsu, just promise me that no matter how well that meeting went, that you will continue to be careful. Your brother has a tendency to say one thing and then act the complete opposite. I don't want you hurt alright? Now that I said my peace, I hope that the meeting actually did go well. I don't have too much worry as I know you always have a handle on the situation regardless of how the outcome might be turning into. _

_ Oh! I do have another question. I was doing research the other day with the girls and something dawned on me; you and your kingdom are known as dragons, but you look...well lack of a better phrase, relatively normal. And I haven't seen anyone else as a dragon...so does that mean you don't have dragons or that they are in hiding? I am just curious. I guess I could just ask Levy or Wendy; but I much rather hear from you since you have a more throughout answer. Just let me know sometime? I kinda want to know the answer if you don't think it is wrong of me to ask?_

_ But moving on, before I forget, Natsu you will not believed what happened to me earlier in training! Aquarius' key glowed! Glowed! I swear I thought I might have heard her voice call my name. It had happened so fast, but her key glowed brightly and my gods it was amazing! I am so close to being able to summon a spirit and keep it in this world. My hard training is finally paying off and it is all thanks to you! Natsu, thank you for everything and for giving me my best chance. I swear by the time you visit me I'll have all three of my spirits with contracts with me and I'll be able to sustain them in this world for a full five minutes-well that is my goal anyway. I'm training very hard because I want you to be proud of me and of course not to waste time in preparing myself to be strong._

_ Well anyway, before I wrap up this letter, I will give you a quick update on everyone else. Gajeel is getting a little grouchy as I am thinking he wants a full sparring match, but no one but Panther Lily qualifies for that. I think he misses being in the squad. But I think he is also liking this vacation with Levy. It seems, according to her, just the spark to deepen their marriage romance. I am happy for them really. Speaking of Levy, she is doing well and always finding new information. Lately she has been taking little breaks to have cute dates with her mate._

_ Happy and the Exceeds are doing well also. Happy and Carla finally went on a date! He asked and she finally said yes! Natsu, you would have been so proud. Wendy helped Carla get ready while I helped Happy plan the date. I'll let him tell you how it went, but lately there has been an awful lot of secret look exchanges going on between them. I think they are good for each other. Wendy and Panther Lily seem to have taken a third wheel as me, and been doing their own thing. Panther Lily helps with reading and been taking baking lessons with Wendy. I still take my afternoons in the gardens, but lately I have been taking them alone since Carla and Happy been off doing things only lovers do. So long story is that everyone is doing well, we miss you and the palace, and we all can't wait to be reunited again. _

_ Well, I better get back to putting ice on my wrist. I might have sprained it from training hard, but don't worry! I'm tough! Nothing to worry about too much yet. You take care of yourself Natsu. I want to see you whole and with that smile that drives me crazy. Gods do I miss your laugh and the warmth of your hand. Keep taking care of yourself so I can spoil you when I see you next. I love you with all that I am and I'll see you in your dreams as you have been in mine._

_-Your Luce_

Setting the parchment on the table, King Zeref removed his glasses and looked at the many copies of the original letters sprawled out on his desk. The guard that delivered the most recent letter stood before the desk awaiting his orders, "I finished copying the letter and delivered it as you asked sire."

"Very good. It seems that things are, unfortunately, are progressing too fast for my liking. I am afraid this little game has been playing out far too long. That little 'peace talk' stunt my little brother attempt to have with me, only proves that this witch has only strengthen her hold. She is growing too powerful. I am bored of watching her defiance."

"Sire?"

"Nothing, I want eyes in that palace. I want to know everything and anything that is going on. Have some of my best fighters transfer to the Celestial Palace as undercover servants. I want to know just what their foolish plan is."

"As you wish sire." the guard bowed.

"Oh, and keep the letters coming. I want to always be one step ahead of them."

"Of course sire. As you wish." the guard straightened. "My brother will learn a harsh lesson about how I handle those who tell me how 'peace' is going to be conducted on their terms. Yes, such a lesson indeed." Zeref idly eyed the stack of letters on his desk.

"As you command your Grace." the guard bowed and then took his leave while King Zeref mulled over the exchange of the hidden lovers. He had let them play their game for far too long and now their game must come to an end. Zeref picked up the last letter and brightly reviewed it before his scowl only deepened and out of spite he crumpled the letter in his hand out of spite.


	21. Always On My Mind-Chapter 21

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in the chapter. Things in my life are going great but as always, never a dull moment. Been getting interviewed to change to a different department in my job. I can't believe it has almost been a full year! I love working where I am every day and I don't regret it. But anyway, the delay for the chapter is well I just haven't had enough time between work, dating, family, drama, etc. But that doesn't mean I have forgotten or stopped writing. Mostly I am working on the next chapter and let me tell you; it is gonna be HUGE! In both plot and length so I hope you all are looking forward to that. However that might be delayed as well as I have a family member visiting me for the next couple of weeks and I haven't even began to type it up much less edit it. But hopefully I can get that done this week at work on my breaks or something. Either way please be patient. This chapter is really long this week to make up for my lateness. So hopefully you all won't be too mad?_

_I want to thank you all for your kind PM's, reviews, and feedback. I hope I was able to apply some of it to this chapter and I hope you all continue to give me your support. This story is a little shy of the halfway point, but still there is so much more that needs to be said and told. And your advice, kind words, support, and feedback has really shaped this story into something magical and I couldn't do any of it without you all. Thank you for reading, thank you for contacting and reviewing, and most of all thank you for being the best fans a girl could ever hope to ask for and so much more. I hope you continue to stick with me until the very end. Just know I appreciate each and every one of you and so grateful for that._

_Also, because I have been so busy, I haven't had a chance to touch bases with Miskee, but I am sure she is doing well. I plan to get a hold of her soon unless she already hunts me down heh. Anyway forgive any editing mistakes as my brilliant and talented editor is getting some well deserved R&amp;R! All I have to say is surgeries suck and she is a trooper getting through it. _

_Alright, enough of my prattling on; since there are no more announcements, the song for this story is "Wherever You Are" by Ke$ha. You know the drill, give it a listen while you read to enjoy the chapter fully as I did writing it. And hey! While you are at it give me some feedback or even just a review or PM of some kind. You know I always love to hear from you all and it makes me feel connected in some way. Thank you all so much and enjoy!_

Forever On My Mind

~Chapter Twenty-One~

Natsu washed his face in his sink's basin. He peered over his fingers tips to catch a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror. His hair was its usual disheveled self, small dark bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, and he looked extremely tired. It had been a rather long month of letter writing, endless courting charades, and dodging his brother like the plague; Natsu felt at his wits end. He had been doing his best to keep himself together with his sleepless nights and bland days. How he missed the days of endless technicolor that only Lucy could have filled. An image of her sweet face flashed momentarily at the thought of her in his mind's eye. He missed her and the letters did help him get through the days, but it paled in comparison in having her in his own arms.

Grabbing a towel, Natsu cleaned the water droplets from his face and let out a heavy sigh. He had gotten back Lucy's letter only yesterday, but wasn't sure how he wanted to respond. He had approached his brother in yet another attempt to shed a more positive light on Lucy. Much like the talks before, Zeref wanted no part of it. Natsu's good intentions only ended in the opposite result of what he was attempting to accomplish. Zeref was more than hell bent on ending the discussion of Lucy being a person that Zeref should take the time to get to know to turning quickly turned into one of Zeref threatening to take Lucy permanently away if she corrupted his logic any worse. Perhaps it only seemed that Zeref had no compassion towards the Lost Princess whatsoever. It was awfully peculiar with all things considering that anyone whom had gotten the chance to know Lucy had instantly fallen for her. So with yet another fruitless attempt to talk to his brother, Natsu had been back pedaling and avoided the king at all cost much to Zeref's annoyance Natsu was sure of. He was frustrated at how stuck he was in this situation; more so that he had to tell Lucy that he had failed her once again.

Now too disgusted to look at himself, Natsu turned from his reflection and headed towards his closet to change for the day. Seemed that even though he was avoiding his brother, Zeref had other plans-one of which involved another attempt at having breakfast with yours truly. Sadly enough, Natsu couldn't find a good enough reason to get out of it. So instead of enjoying his morning of sleeping in as he had been doing most days, Natsu was preparing for another meeting with his brother for whatever reason that he had come up with this time. Once he had found suitable clothing, Natsu finished preparing himself and made his way to the dining room where he was sure that his sibling was waiting for him. True to his word, Zeref was there sitting at the head of the table already enjoying the morning meal that was set out in the special breakfast spread.

Natsu quietly entered the room in hopes not to gain attention; which was a fruitless attempt as both brothers instinctively locked eyes. Natsu eyed Zeref wearily; lately he could never decipher what exactly was was going on in Zeref's mind that seemed to be plotting more and more these days-or has it always been and he had only just started to become aware when Lucy had come into his life? As Natsu took the way of caution in the presence of his sibling, Zeref only smiled good naturally at Natsu's sudden, as of lately, avoidant behavior had no notice on him. "Good of you to join me Natsu. I know you have been busy as of late. Seems we rarely have time these days to sit and catch up as we used to. But with the courting and running this empire; it really is hard to make time to enjoy a hot meal together. Please, grab yourself something and lets have this breakfast. It is quite good and I had them prepare your favorites." Zeref warmly encouraged. It was as if they were back to the days before Lucy when they were both close-a scene Natsu was all to used to feeling but he was certain that it would go sour, he just didn't know when.

Wordlessly, Natsu made his way towards the breakfast spread and made himself a couple plates of food while Zeref continued to enjoy his own meal. Natsu took a spot on the right side of Zeref in the vacant seat. Zeref made no comment at Natsu set his food down in front of him and began his own meal.

The brother's ate in silence until Natsu decided to be the first to break the silence, "So whatcha been up to?"

"Well mostly meetings and gathering information on Fiore's advancements." Zeref replied after he finished his bite. His tone was light and the conversation continued to have its pleasantry. Natsu grunted lightly in response as he continued to eat. It was rather strange that only a few months ago, the brother were almost inseparable and had always made time for the other. But with Lucy in the picture and a threatening force on the horizon, this rift between them had only grown more with each conversation. The brother's secrets standing on opposite ends and each fighting for a way of life that would destroy the other.

"Sounds rough." Natsu attempted to muse, but focused on his plate instead with not being able to bring himself to look at Zeref. He kept his eyes adverted and his body language cut off. He didn't really have any intention of playing along with whatever game his brother had set up first thing in the morning. If Zeref wanted to play catch up, then he would be doing so alone. It was bad enough that Zeref was personally putting him in a tough spot without any consideration for his own well being, or wishes.

"It is, but I am certainly handling it. Speaking of handling situations, how has the courting been coming along? Seems that you and Princess Lisanna have gotten rather close as of late. Has she taken Princess Erza's spot for first choice?" Zeref lightly pried. Natsu slightly stiffened, but recovered quickly. Of course Zeref was wanting to know his progression considering that this whole situation was the purpose of picking a mate.

"Not that it is really any of your business dear brother, but I am still torn between the three. Seems that Erza and Lisanna are both admirable candidates to become my mate." Natsu replied coolly. He continued to eat his meal without missing a beat. He'd be damned if he thought Zeref would get to him.

"Oh, but I'm afraid that I do need to have some sort of idea of whom you might pick since I am planning to use her resources whomever the lucky woman might be."

"You'll know when I know." Natsu curtly spoke and kept focusing on his meal.

"I meant no offense Natsu. Seems you have been in quite the mood this past month." Zeref idly observed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Now what kind of older brother would I be if I just ignored my younger brother's pain?" This peaked Natsu's interest as he dared to pause his meal to look at what angle Zeref was trying to play at.

So, Natsu took the bait, "What are you even talking about?"

"You have been in some type of way every since you put your toys away and actually began to work towards our future. I know how much you had to sacrifice to step up into those shoes; our father would be proud of you," Natsu flinched slightly, but Zeref ignored his brother's discomfort as he continued without missing a beat, "but your mood worries me You used to be this ball of wild fire and lately you can barely cast a light when you walk into a room."

Natsu had to refrain from speaking the nasty rebuttal in his mind. If this was Zeref attempting to get a rise from him so that he would spill any information about Lucy, then he had another thing coming, "Just trying to help out. If my mood pisses you off-"

"So glad you agree then." Zeref interrupted. Natsu stopped short out of confusion at the sudden interjection. "So it is decided. You will take a week long break." Zeref ate another bite of his meal as Natsu blinked on in his confused state.

"Wait, you are gonna-"

"Yes, take a break. After all, you have been working so hard lately and staying focused this month. It has really shown me that you have more than earned it. After all you may need some time to breath from all your duties as of late." Zeref replied amiably enough, but that only raised Natsu's suspicions even more on what Zeref might be planning. This was certainly out of character for the older sibling and Natsu looked for the weakness in Zeref's words.

"A week off and do what?" he proceeded to ask without masking the caution in his voice.

"Don't look at me like I am poisoning your meal Natsu. It's just a week off. Go anywhere, do anything. But, of course, within reason."

"Define 'within reason'?"

"Well I expect you to take the princesses with you. A different setting might clear your mind and spark an interesting romance." Zeref chuckled lightly.

"So this isn't really a break, but more of a trial to see whom I might want to pick?" Natsu deadpanned.

"Oh Natsu, don't be like that. Live a little won't you? Think of this as an opportunity to really get a chance to understand these women better and to become closer to one of them. I say you are a lucky man to have three women competing for you. Many men would kill to be in your position." Zeref eyed Natsu.

"So this is just another opportunity for you. This isn't about how I feel at all." Natsu spoke coldly. Zeref set down his utensil and returned the stare with a cold look of his own. The siblings stared the other down as if just daring the other to concede.

"What are you complaining about now? I am just helping you to move things along. Not my fault you can't seem to make up your damn mind and choose. You are dragging your feet; it is so blatantly obvious! By the gods, Natsu, if you had it your way you would have bedded and married that witch. At least you have came to your senses and exiled that vile creature away. However, get that notion out of your head that you would want her as a bride. She is a temptress and you should _never_ trust her words. She is good for only one-"

"**Enough.**" Natsu stood up abruptly and his chair falling to the ground behind him in a loud thud. He gripped the table with enough force that he was pretty sure the table might be altered. His breathing was deep and nostrils flared; he glared at his brother with fiery eyes. If Zeref wanted to get under his skin, he was certainly doing a pretty good job pushing the right buttons.

Zeref stared up at him unfazed, "What do you think you are doing Natsu?"

"I won't have you speak of her that way anymore. She is gone alright, so drop it." Natsu grabbed his plates and went to bus them. Clearly he was over this conversation.

"Natsu, I'm just saying that-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear any more of what you have to say. All I want is peace between you both and clearly you don't. So just drop it. I won't mention her again if you don't." Natsu cut his brother off once more.

Zeref let out a disappointed sigh, "Do as you wish Natsu, but you will take that break. I hope you enjoy yourself." Hearing the last of Zeref's words that Natsu allowed himself to hear; Natsu took his leave quickly with not being able to tolerate his brother's hatred a moment longer. Natsu grumbled to himself as he walked down the hall back towards his room. Seems like his brother turned a halfway decent morning into another shit show. Just when he thought Zeref might actually be coming around and actually care about his happiness; he had to go and ruin it by showing his true colors. Natsu stopped mid-step with that thought. Had Zeref been like this the whole time and he was just now witnessing it first hand? Since when was his brother this cold? This cruel? What else had Zeref been hiding from him all these years?

Natsu was brought out of his inner realizations by a hit over the back of the head, "OW! What the hell?!"

"Well answer me when I talk to you instead of staring at the floor! It is rude you know!" Erza scolded. Natsu shot her a glare that quickly cowered at the dangerous expression Erza challenged him with.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked as he adopted a different approach.

"I was greeting you this morning and you purposefully ignored me!"

"Sorry. Got a lot on my mind." Natsu grumbled while looking away.

"Apparently." Erza retorted.

"Look, I just got done talking to with Zeref. So I don't-"

"What was it this time?" Erza interrupted. Natsu resisted the urge to yell at he took a few deep breaths.

"He wants me to go on a weeklong vacation with you, Cana, and Lisanna."

"A vacation? To where?" Erza asked interested.

"Anywhere. But that isn't what mat-"

"Well of course it does!" Erza interrupted once again; much to Natsu's agitation, "That means we can go see Lucy!" Natsu was taken aback by the answer.

"What makes you think we should go see Luce? Maybe this might be what he is planning to do to harm her." Natsu folded his arms.

"Well that would make no sense." Erza mused.

"How so?" Natsu questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Because he knows you aren't stupid enough to take three potential brides to meet with Lucy. After all he knows if you were to go to Lucy, he would figure we would be pissed and jeopardize the marriage arrangements right? So you taking us along will assure him that you are being serious about finding a mate and not stupidly to go after Lucy. After all, Zeref isn't aware that we know Lucy and if he does believe we are, he would assume that we don't _know_ your relationship because our reactions would be to leave the palace or stir up some sort of scene. Ergo, he doesn't think you are stupid to jeopardize everything for the sake of seeing Lucy again and that you are focused on his plans." Erza replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You really think that?" Natsu asked honestly.

"Well, Zeref thinks that you are probably moving too slow for his taste, so I am sure he is trying to use this as a way to speed things along. You told him you sent Lucy away so that means he knows you are board with the plan of picking a mate and reaping the benefits that come with the mate's land since she will now be a part of your royal family right? And since Zeref thinks you are moving forward with the plans, he has no real reason not to trust you. Come on Natsu, we all want to see Lucy and the others. Zeref isn't stupid enough to try anything if he wants you focused on us in order to pick a bride. Just tell him, if he even questions why you are taking us to the Celestial Palace, just inform him that you wanted to show your potential brides where they would be living should you choose one of us. He surely wouldn't object if you use that logic." Erza nodded matter-of-factly. Natsu pondered on Erza's musing as he finally felt at ease when she explained it that way. He gave a nod to show that he was on board with Erza's plan.

"Good, shall we head to breakfast and let the other's know of the plan?" she asked.

"Actually, I wanted to send a letter to Luce before I let the rest know. She should be the first person I get to let know about what is going to happen. I know this will really make her happy."

"Yo Natsu!" came a voice down the hall that gained the pair's attention. Sting and Rouge made their way towards them, but they were not alone. Besides Sting was a stunning girl with short, silver hair and deep, familiar-like, amber eyes. She wore a beautiful form fitting gown that flared at the bottom. Natsu recognized her as Lady Yukino from Sting's home that had traveled with him here and would be his potential mate one day seeing as he had been courting her before they had made the move to the capital to be a part of Natsu's squad all those years ago.

Aside Rouge, walked a dark haired beauty in a striking outfit that shown off her generous curves and flaunted her sex appeal. She wore her dark locks into an elegant design while holding onto the arm of her mate Rouge. This woman was known as Minerva.

"Aren't you two supposed to be training this early in the morning?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, we got something important for you." Rouge replied when they huddled together.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked slightly confused. It seem that today was a day of oddities and surprises that he found he was not ready for; especially this early in the morning.

"Prince Natsu, my name is Yukino."

"Yeah, you sound kinda familiar." Natsu turned his attention to the women. There was something strangely recognizable about this woman but he couldn't pinpoint what.

"Do you remember asking our mates for the golden keys?" Minerva asked as Natsu's attention shifted to her.

"You found the keys?" Natsu asked hopefully as his interest suddenly spiked.

"We did sire." Yukino spoke shyly. The women withdrew from their pockets two beautiful keys total. The gold from the keys glittered in the light of the morning sun. Each key had distinct intricate designs that reflected which zodiac spirit it belonged to.

"Which ones are they?" Natsu asked softly with his eyes focused on each key. He had to resist the urge to just take it from them. Hope filled Natsu as he couldn't stop the awe look on his face much like a child seeing magic for the first time.

"Pieces." Yukino replied.

"Libra." Minerva spoke at the same time as Yukino.

"We asked them and our families like you requested. Turns out that each had their own key." Sting spoke proudly as he boasted his findings.

"May I keep these?" Natsu asked without concealing the hint of want in his tone.

"Of course sire. Anything to help aid you and the Lost Princess. Her family entrusted ours with these odd keys, it is only right they are returned to their rightful owner." Minerva handed her key over as did Yukino. Natsu took the keys and held them securely in his hand as he looked grateful at the women.

"Thank you both. This means more to Luce than you will ever know."

"I think you can repay their kindness by having them accompany their mates for a vacation to the Celestial Palace to meet with Lucy and have them present her keys to her." Erza interjected. All attention fell on the fiery beauty.

"We will get to meet her?" Yukino asked surprised.

"They will?" Natsu asked with equal shock.

"More people will throw Zeref's suspicions off. It shouldn't be that odd for the Prince to bring his guards and their mates on vacation." Erza clarified with a smug smile. Much to benefit of the four in front of Natsu; seemed that Erza had a plan all along.

"Not bad thinking Erza! What better way to help our Prince out!" Sting grinned while giving her a thumbs up and winking at her.

"Vacation has nothing to do with it." Rouge deadpanned at Sting's eagerness to go on a paid vacation on the royal dime.

"Hey, a vacation is a vacation. I will take it any way I can. Besides, Yukino and Minerva wanted to meet Lucy anyway." Sting folded his arms defensively.

"Well at least that solves a couple of problems." Natsu sighed as he could feel the headache coming on. Somehow he knew he might regret this decision, but then again, Lucy always loved seeing familiar faces and making new friends. So maybe this wasn't all bad if Lucy didn't mind it.

"Good. You two keep your keys and bring them when we make our trip to the Celestial Palace. I am sure Lucy would like to thank you both personally for your help." Erza spoke with finality in her tone. With an annoyed look, Natsu returned the keys to their respective owners.

"We will make sure they bring them." Rouge answered.

"Good. Now that, that is settled, why not all come to breakfast?" Erza smiled warmly at the group.

"I just came back from breakfast remember? You all go ahead. I want to get this letter written and sent off to Lucy. I think she is going to be really happy with what we are doing. I will meet you all later with finalized details of the trip. I want to get there sooner rather than later." Natsu bowed out from joining the group.

"Very well. Give Lucy our best regards and inform her to prepare for our stay." Erza allowed Natsu to take his leave.

"Will do. Enjoy your meal." Natsu gave his final departing words. With an agreement of seeing everyone later, Natsu took his leave swiftly and headed towards his chambers. He certainly had quite the letter to write to Lucy today.

**~Lucy~**

** "...two keys Luce! Two keys! I mean they came and told me that your parents sent them to their families. Told you that it wasn't a dumb idea! I think that the keys are Pies and Library or something. Anyway, doesn't matter, we have two keys and now you have five total! And this is just the beginning because I am sure more keys are going to be find their way back to you soon. So you better get ready to see us all real soon. Erza and the rest can't wait to see you in a few days; me most of all. **

** Miss you Luce and don't worry, I'll answer any question you have after we settle back down. Anyway, I have to get going. Promise me that you will write back soon and be ready for me to make up for lost time. You have no idea what I have planned when I see you. Love you very much Lucy. See you soon!**

** -N**

Lucy sat the latest letter down on her desk. Only an hour ago, she had received the letter from an urgent messenger. Lucy could now understand why Natsu quickly had a messenger travel in a rush to make sure she had gotten this letter of his. The poor man arrived in the middle of the night to deliver something that Lucy was glad Natsu had thought was so important for her to receive. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her cheeks. Natsu, after all this time, was finally coming to visit. And that certainly wasn't the only best part; he was also bringing everyone else with him-new friends as well as old. Lucy picked up the letter off the desk and held it to her chest while silently sending a thankful prayer to whomever power that had graced her this fortunate luck. Lucy stood from her desk and went to go inform the others of the good news.

She had made her way to the terrace where everyone was finishing up their morning meal. This morning, much like every morning, was beautiful with the cool breeze from the lake's waters and the sun shining not too harshly with a few clouds scattering in the endless sky crystallized blue. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the breakfast next to the person they were engaging in conversation with. Lucy had spied Happy sitting at the end of the table conversing with Carla. Lucy hid her knowing smile as she caught a glimpse of a certain blue tail intertwining with a pure white one. Wendy had spotted Lucy entering the terrace and waved over to her with her morning greeting, "Good morning Lucy! You sure got up late!" the child dragoness smiled warmly.

"Late night studying again?" Levy asked while looking over at Lucy from talking with Panther Lily and Gajeel. Lucy didn't miss the iron dragon's leveling look as she caught his gaze.

"I did. And a messenger came in the middle of the night to deliver something I wanted to share with you all." Lucy took the spare chair between Wendy and Panther Lily. She opened the letter and smiled brightly at the now curious faces that gave their full attention.

"Another letter from Flame Brain?" Gajeel folded his arms.

"One and only. He said that him, the princesses, Sting, Rouge, AND their significant others are all going to be here in a few days. They will roughly be staying a week." the group suddenly broken out in an excited comments with each other for their own reasons for being this excited for this long awaited news.

"There is more," Lucy added as she regained everyone's attention, "He found two more golden keys which brings me up to five in total." even more excitement buzzed around the table in both congratulatory and in relief comments.

"Yay! We get to see Natsu again!" Happy exclaimed and Carla only looked to Happy in his excitement with a smug smile.

"This is really wonderful news Lu-chan!" Levy beamed.

"That means we will all be back together again! We will have to have a real celebration!" Wendy added with her own bright smile among the others.

"Then we certainly have a lot to do before that idiot shows up with the party." Gajeel sighed

"We will have to prepare the palace and-"

"Not talking about that Shrimp." Gajeel cut Levy off, but still had his focus on Lucy.

"What do you mean then?" Levy asked while slightly glaring at Gajeel for interrupting her.

"No way am I gonna let Pyrodick show up and you haven't summoned at least one measly spirit. I will not have that idiot insulting my training I have been giving you for your lack of skill. Be prepared Bunny Girl, you ain't gonna stop training until you summoned at least one spirit." Gajeel spoke affirmatively. Lucy felt the cold shiver run up her spine at the strong glint of competitive determination in his eye.

"Eat up Bunny Girl. Once Gajeel has made up his mind, it is over." Panther Lily smirked. True to Gajeel's promise, once breakfast was finished, he had taken Lucy to the training grounds with Panther Lily and worked her hard. By the time the sun was beginning to set, Lucy was panting hard as she sat on her knees with her face upturned towards the sunset sky of orange, pink, and purple hues. Sweat heavy on her brow that made her hair limp and oily as it fell behind her back. Aquarius's key was clutched tightly in her hand. With her eyes shut and her body on the brink of exhaustion, Lucy didn't know if she had it in herself to give one more try to summoning the spirit. The key felt hot now in her clenched palm with it glowing brightly and pulsating at an alarming rate under her fingertips. Gajeel stood to the side with stone cold expression and arms crossed as he onward at the princess; whom was struggling to remain conscious. The rest of the onlookers stood on the opposite sidelines as they wearily watched Lucy struggle desperately.

"Lucy you need to take a break!" Happy called out worriedly. Just from watching her in this kind of state; he had debated to putting an end to her suffering. If Natsu had gotten word of this and knew he hadn't done anything to stop it; he trembled at the thought of Natsu's anger.

"Quiet Happy. Trust in Lucy." Carla soothed him sympathetically.

"You just gonna give up?" Gajeel chastised.

"Gajeel, I think that it is enough al-" Levy looked to her mate with worry also in her features, but she stopped short of her plea with Lucy standing to her feet on shaky legs and her upper torso hunched over and shuddering with each breath. It was no doubt to anyone who could see or hear her labored breathing that Lucy was using will power alone.

"Lucy..." Wendy clasped her hands together. If not for how scary Gajeel was looking she would have rushed onto the training grounds and healed Lucy once more. She had to wait for the signal if she didn't want to suffer Gajeel's wrath like last time earlier in training.

"Lucy stop! You are gonna hurt yourself worse!" Happy pleaded with wide, concerned eyes.

With hair covering her expression, Lucy gripped Aquarius's key that much tighter as she mustered the strength in her voice, "Now...oh spirit...an-answer my call a-and pass...pass through the gate! G-Gate of the Water Bearer, I-I open thee! _**Aquarius**_!" Lucy cried out with what little of herself she had left.

Suddenly, a golden light burst forth with Lucy's cry mixed in with the glow. Far away one could swear that they heard the chime of a doorbell ring, but everyone was more preoccupied with saving their vision as they barely had a moment to shield their eyes from being blinded by the light. Lucy's scream echoed out as she fell upon her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her amber orbs widened as she looked onto she could describe as a beautiful azure mermaid holding an urn on her hip with various golden rings and tattooed markings on her figure. Long, wave like locks of the ocean blue were pulled back and cascading down her back. Her deep cerulean eyes glared strikingly down at the weak girl on her knees before her. She scoffed annoyed as all the attention was directed on her from those who watched on.

"Stupid girl, took you damn long enough!" the stunning mermaid tsked at the worn down girl who could only smile weakly up at her.

"Sorry, I was too weak. But I am here now." Lucy continued to smile warmly.

"I guess better late than never." Aquarius eyed Lucy with her eyes soften slightly from the downturn scowl on her lips.

"So this is Aquarius hmm?" Gajeel mused from the sidelines which gained the celestial spirit's attention.

"What's it to you metal man? You know she is half to blame for not being able to summon me sooner. But you, aren't you the one training her? What's the matter? You couldn't make her focus harder or something? You know if you had taken your job more serious then maybe she would be adapting her powers more quickly!" Aquarius clicked her tongue at the metal dragon. Anger filled his face and only closed his mouth when a hand from Levy squeezing his arm in a warning at not to anger the spirit further.

"No Aquarius, Gajeel and everyone have been so kind to help me. Really I was-"

"OH! Talking back are we? Aren't you the cheeky one." the mermaid turned her gaze back to Lucy whom was shaking as she stood back up on shaky legs once more.

"Aquarius, please, can we please have a contract? I know I should be better at training and I am trying my best; but if you became my spirit, I promise to continue to train that much harder. I will not only make you proud to be my spirit, but also proud for you to call me your friend. I will always fight beside you and listen to your needs and wants. What do you say? Will you enter into a contract with me?" Lucy asked boldly. Her determined gaze bore into the harshness of the Water Bearer until finally she let out a heavy sigh.

"You have none of the grace or strength of your Mother. Just from being in your possession, you have proved time and time again that you are just a weak, emotional, crybaby that easily lets other persuade her into doing the wrong decision and often finds herself in trouble. You are nothing like Layla." Aquarius scoffed. Lucy could only take in her words and try to remain strong even thought she felt the familiar prickle of her eyes watering. She had trained so hard only to be rejected so harshly.

"I understand. Thank you for your consideration..." Lucy lowered her eyes to the ground. Suddenly she felt so small. All of that hard work for nothing now. How could she face Natsu? How could she fight Zeref if she couldn't even fight to convince a spirit to be on her side? Aquarius was right, she was not even a portion of what her mother was.

"Look girl, if you can't handle my feedback then you need to have me as your spirit so that you can any feedback anyone tries to give you. You need to toughen you up and you certainly won't be if you let dragons teach you. You need to possess a different kind of strength and you won't get it from anyone but me. Besides, you may not be Layla now, but when I am done training you, you will be her and so much more. You will be the legacy that Layla had only hoped to leave behind in this world." Aquarius smirked. Lucy snapped her eyes back to the smug mermaid spirit as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. Before Aquarius knew what was happening, she had found herself pulled into a teary hug.

"My, my still that crybaby." Aquarius soothed without any of her harsh tone in her voice. Lucy was so enthralled in the moment that she hadn't heard the cheers of everyone on the sidelines; not felt their arms around them in a group hug. Lucy had felt so relieved and grateful that she had finally done it. She had finally worked up enough magical strength to be able to summon one of the stronger spirits of the golden key zodiacs.

"OK! Enough!" Aquarius yelled after being exposed to too much of an affectionate response by everyone. With some laughter and an awkward apology, Lucy was able to make her contract with the Water Bearer and send Aquarius back safely into the spirit realm where she wouldn't miss her date with her boyfriend. The spirit disappeared in a golden light as before and everyone stood around congratulating Lucy on her biggest accomplishment yet. Lucy couldn't stop the bright smile on her features. She felt she had certainly come a long way from the girl hiding in those slave quarters to the woman she was starting to become today. However, once the spirit had left, Lucy's eyes had rolled into the back of her head and she passed out right where she stood on the ground. The last thing she heard was Happy screaming her name and feeling arms wrap around her.


	22. Homecoming-Ch 22

_Author's Note- Welcome back to this LONG awaited chapter. Sorry I haven't posted in a few weeks as I had mentioned that a family member was coming and between entertaining guests and working; I had little time for much else-sleep included. But when I was working I did write. So these next few chapters are going to be delayed because THEY ARE SO LONG! I am not kidding. This one alone is probably going to be over 10,000 words and I expect the next chapter to be the same. Please continue to be patient with me as I am doing this._

_Also I want to give you some pretty great news, I was going through a box the other day and what do I find? The original plot for this story. A few months ago I had moved and had lost the original plot...soo that left me at a cross roads. End the story or make a new plot. If you are reading this you obviously know the answer. However what I can do is now tweak my story that much more. So while my next chapter will be delayed due to the quality and quantity I am going to be putting in. I promise you all that I will do my best to make up for lost time as I am working through making a master plotline and making the chapters detailed and long. Work is just crazy and so it life; but I promise I will only give you my best. _

_As it stands now, Miskee and I had talked and it seems that life is kinda complicated in the moment. I will be editing my own work until further notice. If someone would like to volunteer to help me, send me a PM and I will consider you until Miskee is fully better. With how busy my life is getting, I need to be able to have someone to help edit and keep me on track. I don't like falling behind because I know how much people like to read this. However, as stated before, if someone would be interested in helping me edit, don't hesitate to ask! I will consider you._

_Anyway, thank you all for who had reviewed and given me your feedback. It is really awesome to hear from you all and to be able to know that you are effected in some way from my plot. I do this not to torture or be cruel; but as a writer, if I haven't managed to manipulate some form of your emotion then I clearly am not doing my job well. Your reviews and PMs are able to give me better understanding my weakness as well as my strengths in writing. Thank you all so much for continued to give me not only your support but making it that much more meaningful to be able to continue on with this plot. I am literally the luckiest girl with the greatest fans and I don't take a single word, follower, or favorite reviewer for granted. I have received nothing but welcoming arms in the Fanfiction community and it is because of that, that I strive that much harder in being a better writer. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. _

_With nothing much else to discuss, the song for this story is "Sparks" by Mattia Cupelli. A beautiful piece of music that swells within you and captures what I feel is the best reunion for my characters. Please give it a listen and read while you enjoy the story._

Homecoming

~Chapter Twenty-Two~

**~Natsu~**

The carriages rolled on their journey in the morning mist of heading towards the Celestial Palace. Natsu could barely contain his excitement when he had made plans, with the help of Cana and the others, to prepare for the trip and headed out extremely early. Natsu had instantly regretted his decision as the carriage had moved, swayed, and shook with him inside. Accompanying him was with the three princesses. He had found himself curled up and placed himself into a cornered seat of the carriage where Erza looked on him in disgust at Natsu's behavior from his hiccupping and unexcused burping that came from his motion sickness. Cana was sipping her drink while Lisanna looked on at Natsu's sorry state sympathetically. In the carriage ahead of them Sting and Rouge with Yukino and Minerva led the progression, where as the carriage behind housed the groups belongings. The trip of the three carriages were moving ever so slowly as it made its progression towards the Dragon's Summer Palace.

"If you puke, we are making you walk and leaving you behind." Cana scrunched up her nose at the smell of Natsu's last burp. Natsu's stomach made ungodly noises that made those hearing nearby a little apprehensive at warning it was making.

"Natsu, is there anything we can do to help?" Lisanna asked kindly, but cautiously kept her distance away from the ill prince.

"Nope. Dragon's don't like to travel in this way for some reason. Sure they could fly there but that would take up a lot of their magic that they need to save for later. They have medicines to help aid them on trips like this." Erza explained.

"And once Wendy went on ahead and Natsu was in too much of a rush to ask Grandine for a vile of anti-sickness medicine before we left, Natsu here, is now facing the consequences." Cana added onto Erza's explanation.

"Mmm...blerg...you...*hic*...mean...*cough*..." came the whimpers of a complaining Natsu.

"It is really your own fault Natsu. You should have waited until later this morning instead of leaving in the middle of the night." Erza scolded. This, in turn, earned her another groan from the prince.

"And I meant what I said, we'll leave you here if you puke and keep Lucy all to ourselves." Cana smirked coolly.

"Nngh!" Natsu attempted to rebuttal weakly.

"Enough guys, the poor thing is so sick. Tease him when he is feeling better." Lisanna caught Natsu after defending him. He swayed with the carriage and had begun to topple over. Natsu managed to look at Lisanna gratefully. Erza and Lisanna managed to switch positions and Natsu had curled up next to her as Cana eyed the prince almost dangerously.

"Careful there Lisanna."

"Oh stop it! I have no interest." Lisanna threw her own look back at Cana who clicked her tongue and folded her arms.

"If anything, it is heartless of you both to be cruel like this to him. Aren't you all friends?"

"Yes, but taking care of Natsu is Lucy's job. Make sure you understand that."

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "I am well aware, but she is not here right now, now is she? Besides, I want to make sure Natsu gets there in one piece."

"Oh he will. We just aren't going to baby him." Erza began to eat her piece of strawberry cake that appeared out of nowhere. Smelling the sugary treat, Natsu's stomach began to roll and churn. Lisanna allowed Natsu to rest his head on her shoulder and lightly rubbed his back. The gentle motion helped to bring aid Natsu's stomach.

"Thank...blug...you...-anna...*hic*..." came the muttered, but grateful reply once more from the ill man. Lisanna smiled kindly.

"Well, I can't have your Lucy see you in such a sad manner. I honestly can't wait to meet her." Lisanna replied. Cana chose to ignore the friendship before her and turned her attention to the moving scenery outside her window as the same that Erza was doing. The remainder of the carriage ride was relatively quiet aside from the almost alarming sounds from Natsu's stomach that had, had all the princesses sending questioning glances once in a while as they continued to travel towards the Celestial Palace.

**~Celestial Palace~**

While Natsu's group traveled from the middle of the middle of the night to the Dragon's Summer Palace, Lucy and Happy had stayed up practically all night unable to contain their excitement about Natsu finally being able to come travel to them after a couple months being apart. The servants had long prepared the palace for the visitor's stay, but that couldn't stop the blue Exceed and the Lost Princess from hiding their happiness. Already they had stayed up half the night talking to one another about their anxious enthusiasm about seeing Natsu once more after the next day. One really couldn't tell whom was more excited, but eventually the pair did give into their sleep only to groggily awaken by a servant to help prepare them for the Prince's short arrival. Lucy did her best to dress perfectly. With shimmering hair pulled back into an elegant style that framed her features well and a dress that hugged all the right curves in the right places with its luxurious materials that the servants had made for her. Lucy had wanted to make sure she was a welcoming vision when Natsu set his eyes finally on her. Lucy nervously paced while she waited with the others.

Her thoughts were racing as she berated herself. Maybe she wore the wrong dress or perhaps picked the wrong shade of nail polish to wear? What if, after all this time, he didn't feel the same about her? Negative thoughts of 'what if' and 'what could've been' swirling in her mind kept her attention focused elsewhere when she hadn't noticed the caravan of guests making the rest of their journey. It was only when Happy tugged at her gown that her attention was returned to the current situation.

"Lucy, I see them." Happy pointed out the foyer's window. Lucy stilled as her gaze was transfixed on the happenings outside. Sting and Rouge were helping two beautiful women out of their carriage that she could only assume that they were Lady Yukino and Lady Minerva that Natsu had wrote to her about. There was something oddly familiar about the two she couldn't quite place her finger on. But perhaps it was just an odd hunch or maybe nothing at all. Lucy didn't have much time to dwell on where the odd feeling was coming from as her line of sight drifted to the other carriages.

The others were already outside and greeting those who had traveled from the capital to the palace. Servants were already unloading the third carriage of everyone's belongings to put them in the respective rooms. Lucy's eyes fell on the middle carriage and Wendy, as well as Levy, exchanged hugs with Cana and Erza. There was such a celebration in the air as everyone was reunited at last. Gajeel and Panther Lily were rough housing with Sting and Rouge while Jellal took his spot next to his beloved Desert Princess. With all the reunions, there was only one person that Lucy desperately wanted to see most of all.

"Hey you two! You are missing all the fun!" Carla came back inside the foyer and eyed the pair still waiting inside.

"Carla!" Happy smiled widely as he flew to stand by her side, "Come on Carla! Let me introduce you to Natsu!" Happy bounced in his joy.

"Happy, have you forgotten that we both know each other?" Carla rolled her eyes.

"But not as _my_ girlfriend!" Happy beamed. Lucy stifled her smile at how pink Carla's cheeks became and how she had sputtered in a response. For a moment, Lucy had forgotten her anxiety until it had returned full force with a loud squeal of exited laughter from outside. Lucy turned her focus on the two Exceeds towards outside again, where Wendy was hugging a sickly Natsu whom was being supported by a very striking stranger. Lucy could practically feel her blood boiling at the way he was hanging over her and her hands on him; even if he did look on death's door. Lucy squared her shoulders and raised her chin with the fire in her eyes that would rival even the most fiercest of beautiful warriors. Her frame practically shaking with fists clenched by her side. This whole time she felt so guilty and cried her tears of how much she had missed being apart only to have the man she loved dare show up in the arms of the woman who was a potential bride. For a moment, Lucy lost all logical sense as she stormed past Carla and Happy with each step held with such purpose.

Luckily for Natsu, Cana and Erza could already see the Lost Princess angrily descending the steps before anyone noticed. Strategically, Cana other side while Erza stepped in Lucy's path. "Ah Lucy, just the woman we have all been missing!" Erza spoke loudly and warmly. Before Lucy could utter a single word of protest, she was slammed against the medal of Erza's armor in her tight embrace, "Oh how I missed you! You had best hold your end of your promise! Those strawberry cakes you made and sent to me were simply divine!" Erza boasted. Jellal looked on in sympathy to escape the bear like strength hug.

While Lucy was momentarily distracted , Cana had enough sense to have Wendy quickly heal the Dragon Prince and have Lisanna step behind them so she could give a proper introduction. Eventually Lucy had escaped Erza's iron like strength and had straightened her gown from being wrinkled. "Of course. I had a week's worth and then some prepared for your visit." Lucy smiled softly as she felt her anger ebb away.

"I much look forward to eating it with you. Now, may I introduce to you Princess Lisanna?" Erza stepped out of obstructing Lucy's view for Cana to nudge for Princess Lisanna forward. Previous jealousy resurfaced, but was short lived.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was trying to help your boyfriend from being less tortured on this journey." Lisanna smiled sweetly and completely oblivious to Lucy's defensive jealously.

"Helping him?" Lucy asked taken aback.

"He was in such a rush to see you, he had forgotten medicine for his motion sickness." Lisanna replied. Lucy eyed Natsu whom was smiling sheepishly.

"Well thank you Princess Lisanna. I know Natsu is as grateful as I am."

"Please, call me Lisanna. I want us to be friends." Lisanna gently clasped Lucy's hands into her own. Instantly Lucy's heart melted. How could she even be angry at this girl? She was so sweet and her smile just made you feel warm as she could light a room with it.

"I would like that very much." Lucy smiled back in kind.

"Hey Lisanna! Come with us as we give a tour!" Levy waved them over to Sting and Rouge. Erza and Cana must have gotten the hint as they rounded everyone up, much to Happy's annoyance, leaving behind Lucy and Natsu. Suddenly Lucy's uneasiness had come back in full force. She looked away from Natsu whom eyes never left her form and stood before her.

"So...that was Lisanna..." Lucy attempted to break the awkward silence between them. She felt familiar, warm hands cup her cheeks and the face that belonged to the handsome fire dragon prince. Without much warning he was kissing her deeply as he managed to push every emotion he had been feeling since their separation into the kiss. Lucy molded her body into him and returned the kiss. Lucy molded her body into him and returned the kiss with her own heated vigor.

"Luce...need...now..." Natsu growled against her plump, pink lips as his hands gripped her body tighter against him. Lucy whimpered as their tongues danced with fiery passion and she rubbed her frame against his hardened member. The chemistry between them was on fire. Just as Natsu was about to pull Lucy into his carriage to finish what he had started; Lucy had managed to step back to give them some breathing room to cool off. Natsu's eyes had darkened and transfixed on the madly blushing princess. Lucy tried to steady her racing heart and pumping blood. Her hand rested on her stomach as she attempted to get her panting under control. It had been far too long since either had felt the other's touch. Already both were going mad with need for the other. Unfortunately, unbridle passions of need had to be waited until much later. They needed to properly catch up first.

"It's...It's good to see you..." Lucy offered a sheepish smile in a sorry attempt to apologize.

"Lucy-" Natsu's tone was dangerously addictive laced heavy with need.

"I promise my love, we will have the whole night. Right now, we have guests and other pressing matters to discuss." Lucy opted to be the voice of reason. Natsu's eyes bore into hers. When he took a step forward, Lucy had taken a step back.

"Fuck waiting."

"Natsu." Lucy gave a low, warning tone.

"What?! Can you blame me? I need your touch Luce. I need you..." Natsu half whined. Lucy had to stop the sweet smile that had wanted to break out from her mask. As much as she wanted to accommodate Natsu and his 'needs', they did had more important matters to touch bases on.

"Sorry my love, but I am afraid you will have to work off your frustrations in a much more different way." Lucy didn't sound the least bit sympathetic.

"You are cruel Luce." Natsu pouted, "Being away from me has made you cold." he folded his arms and half turned away from her.

"I believed I had challenged you to a match didn't I? Shall we make it interesting?" Lucy smirked as she caught the competitive gleam in Natsu's eye. "You win a match between me and my spirits and we will go have fun anywhere you want at the time of your choosing. If I win, then you need to wait until tonight; sound like a deal?" Lucy continued. Lucy hadn't missed the challenging, determined stare Natsu was fully giving her, nor him licking his lips like a predator about to devour a tasty meal. It was as if Lucy had unsuspectingly giving Natsu's full rights to go all out with the promise of sex afterwards if he won. Was she sure she knew exactly what she was getting herself into?

"You have no idea what you just opened up to Luce. You had better be ready for me because, I promise you, I won't show you any mercy." Natsu vowed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Over this way Big Boy." Lucy teased as she swayed her hips purposefully on her path. She could hear Natsu's growl from behind her as she knew she revved him all up in every way. She couldn't stop from grinning knowing from the thrill of going all out in a battle with Natsu; although it may not have been the smartest of ideas when he was this sexually frustrated and she was feeling the same. Maybe not the best of ideas, but she couldn't help but be delighted in the fact that this foreplay was going to add more fuel for their passions when the time came for them to fully complete their reunion.

Lucy led Natsu to the training grounds that she had been using under Gajeel's instruction. "I hoped you have been training hard Luce. I wasn't joking when I said I wouldn't be holding back." Natsu reminded.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Lucy purred. She led him towards the center of the training grounds and turned on her heel. Natsu stopped short as he caught the resolved features on her facade. In the morning light, Natsu found himself almost breathless, Lucy was stunning with her almost glowing eyes that he swore he caught the glint of shimmering stars and the way she carried herself in such a confident stride. Lucy had a much different presence all around her. He supposed her training out here these past couple months gave her a certain air that she had been needing. It wasn't necessarily a bad change as it was different. Lucy stood on her two feet with a stance that would rival any royals. Her fingers idly playing with the key ring pouch that housed her precious three golden keys. An almost deadly smirk tugged on her lips as she sized up her precious opponent.

Natsu cracked various joints while his eyes never left hers. He was going to give her a run for her money with all that shit talk she had been throwing his way from the letters and now in person. Apparently her new powers were something she felt the need to brag about, but he would delight in knocking her down a few pegs. He could be lying if he had thought that the thrill of fighting Lucy hadn't crossed his mind several times in the letters they had been exchanging letters. Natsu had to stretch as she did not miss the lustful, longing expression Lucy was fruitlessly trying to hide.

"You better be ready for me Luce. I am so not gonna go easy here." he teased while moving his body in a way that gave the reaction that he had wanted with Lucy's cheeks going pink.

"Y-you sure talk a big game but are you ready yet Big Guy? I know you are talking yourself up over there, but I wouldn't want you to break a nail Little Prince." Lucy taunted with her smug tone and her lit up eyes.

"Now, now Lucy, no need for name calling. After all, you and I both know that there ain't nothin' little about me." Natsu lowered his tone with the heaviness from just a few moments ago. For a brief moment, Lucy felt the familiar shudder up her spine, but quickly refocused on her task. Natsu maybe trying to get in her head with those bedroom eyes of his, but she was a lot more stronger since the last time they had met.

"Get ready Dragneel! I have heard just enough of your talk in every letter!"

"Gonna stare at me all day _Princess_ or you gonna put up or shut up?" Natsu prepared for the match.

And with that, Lucy yanked her first key from her ring, "Oh Spirit! Answer my call and pass through the gate! Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" Golden light temporarily blinded Natsu, but his senses were always quick as a whip and before he felt the blade of sharp shears, Natsu barely managed to dodge from a skillful attacker. Natsu set his fists aflame and back flipped to see a lean male, humanoid figure with dreadlocks and eyes hidden behind darkened shades. He wore stylish, but odd clothing and had the sharpest scissors in each pair of hands. The oddest part about this spirit where the crab like legs protruding from his back. A bit perplexing this spirit, but Natsu wasn't as much impressed. The spirit known as Cancer sized up the Dragon Prince.

"Princess," the spirit spoke and turned to Lucy whom had set her fighting stance towards Natsu with the upmost serious expression.

"Yes?" Lucy replied firmly.

"Shall I give a trim, ebi?" he suddenly appeared beside her and started to fiddle with her own hair. Lucy's cheek suddenly reddened and Natsu had busted out in boisterous laughter.

"N-Not today Cancer! We are in battle..." Lucy attempted to compose herself and stay in charge of the battle.

Cancer faced to Natsu, "Hair battle? Do you wish me to give him a trim then, ebi?" Cancer asked seriously. This sent Natsu into another fit.

"N-No! To fight!" Lucy sputtered horrified that her first real battle and she was fighting with her spirit over if this was a battle, rather than fighting serious with the now dying-of-laughter prince.

"I don't sense immediate danger Princess. Do you wish to look cuter for your lover, ebi?" Cancer continued to work on re-styling Lucy's hair without much care.

"Wow Luce! You certainly know how to fight. Yep, you sure are kicking my ass." Natsu gaffed between chortling and gasping for air as he held his sides. Lucy felt her blood boiling from embarrassment from Natsu's chastising. Perhaps she should have trained with Cancer in fighting rather than use him as a personal stylist; but Natsu didn't need to know that. How was it her fault that Cancer had amazing skills for fashionable clothing and know beautiful hairstyles with a few snips of his shears.

"N-not now Cancer. Thanks for your help." Lucy mumbled and returned Cancer to the spirit realm. Natsu was too busy laughing to take in the temperature of the room to see Lucy's enraged expression as she yanked out her second key.

"Oh Spirit! Hear my call and pass through the gate! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" Natsu's laughter immediately died abruptly as a giant axe barely missed his hunched over form and the ground spider out in the crater the blow had caused. Dirt flew everywhere as a huge shadow engulfed Natsu's form. Another humanoid spirit had passed through to this world, but its form was mountainous. He had a bull like figure with muscles for his muscle's muscles. He wore what appeared to be a prize fighter's covering to hide his important parts and wielded an axe twice the mountain's size and looked about three times the weight. He glared enraged at Natsu whom was no longer snickering, but rather large eyes excited for now a promising challenge.

"How dare you make my Moo-ster moo-tiful body angry! I shall avenge her dishonor!" the bull promised.

"Be careful whose body you are talking about steak, cause I'm not about to let you go after _my_ girl!" Natsu relit his fists.

"Get him Taurus!" Lucy called out.

"As you wish my moo-tiftul mistress!" Taurus called over his shoulder and gave Lucy a toothy smile, "Maybe afterwards, you will show me your pretty body?" he offered unashamed. Before Lucy could give an annoyed response to the perverted Spirit, Taurus found himself being knocked back off guard by an enraged Natsu. A dark aura surrounded his flames as he coldly stared down at the Bull whom was rubbing the spot where Natsu made contact with his fist.

"The **HELL** did you just say?" he seethed through narrow silted eyes as Natsu advanced slowly, but with purpose on his target. Taurus had already sprung back on his legs as he prepared to retaliate.

"You may not have Lucy's moo-verlous body! I will-" Taurus was sent flying once more as Natsu lit his leg on fire and roundhouse kicked the Bull through the chest when he stood up.

"Taurus!" Lucy cried out as Natsu aura only appeared darker.

"You are going _**down**_ Hamburger Meat!" Natsu roared as his body started to contort and tremble. He began to shift into something monstrous. Lucy's eyes widen as Natsu suddenly began to transform into something one might consider sinister.

"Taurus! Ret-"

"No Lucy! I was summoned to fight and I will do just that! I moost protect your honor!" Taurus eyed her. Lucy didn't have long to decided once she saw the Spirit's desire to continue this and gave a nod.

"Follow my plan then." She agreed with no regrets. Natsu began to grow and his flew formed red scales and limbs took on odd shapes as claws protruded from his clothing. His frame hunched over as he began to take form of a gargantuan, fiery scaled dragon. He let out a tremendous roar that echoed across the lands that brought out almost everyone from the palace. Lucy quickly joined Taurus's side with her secondary weapon, a whip, in hand as they teamed up to fight against the Dragon Prince. Lucy used her whip to attack Natsu before he dodged it and took to the skies. Natsu used his wings to circle them and begun to set the ground ablaze while Lucy climbed Taurus's back and he jumped over the circle of flames and made abound towards the lake to play Lucy's trump card. On the side lines the spectators watched the battle with a minute of shock, awe, and annoyance by the various guests. Natsu flew and descended upon the retreating pair. His eyes, a deep shade of jade, focused on the Spirit trying to escape with his mate.

"Hurry Taurus! I can see the water!" Lucy urged on in her panic. With that, the Bull increased his speed. "Drop me off here!" Lucy cried as she felt that they had reached a spot where she could safely switch spirits. Already she found her magical energy beginning to drastically drain. She had to quickly play her trump card before she lost what precious little she had remaining. Taurus set her down and gave a wink.

"I did well protecting your moo-tiful body! Let moo carry it again moon!"

"Close the Gate of the Bull!" Lucy flushed. She didn't have time for flirtatious jokes from a perverted Bull as she had much more pressing matters-such as a livid dragon roaring fires on her heels.

"**LUUCCCYY!"** the Dragon Prince roared as he stopped breathing fire and continued on his path. She faced him with her whip in hand. she had to buy herself some time before she could use her final and last key. The crowd had moved closer to see how the battle would end. Lucy, with her whip, moved and dodged Natsu's attacks. Fire consumed his body and set everything that touched him on fire.

"Come on! Fight me Natsu! I know you can fight better than that!" Lucy egged on.

"This is child's play Luce. Admit defeat and I'll go easy on you!" Natsu's voice boomed.

"Child's play you say? Let's try this little game then!" Lucy called out panting. Her body was fatigued and her energy was starting to dwindle, but she would be damned to go out without a fight. Lucy pulled out her last key and barely dodged Natsu's wing attack. Her beautiful dress was turning into cinders and her once elegantly placed hair was loosen and flailing in the wind and flames from the fight.

Lucy made it to the water's edge with a triumphant smile on her face. "You lose Natsu! Oh Spirit! Hear my call and pass through the gate! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy shouted. Natsu stopped in his tracks by another blinding light that signaled the sign of another Spirit entering this realm. The striking, azure mermaid glowering with such distain as much as hostility possible towards the raging dragon and the sheepishly smiling celestial mage.

"Tsk, Children." she clicked her tongue disapprovingly. Without a warning, a giant tidal wave reached towards the heavens and swallowed the entire palace whole. Everyone was unhappily swept away, but Lucy whom laughed with the brightest of smiles-which was short lived by hitting something and then blacking out.

**~Sometime Later~**

Pain. Pain was all Lucy felt from her swelling headache, to her sore body, and finally to her almost depleted magic. She was laying in a dry, warm, and soft bedding. The voices talking in the room only made the headache intensify as she tried to decipher whose voice belonged to whom.

"But her injuries-" a voice that sounded like sweet little Wendy's.

"No. She must learn the consequences of her actions. She was stupid enough to put herself into this mess, she should be woman enough to accept the consequences of it. As long as she is no longer on death's door; she will heal nicely like this." the stern voice of Erza passed her judgment.

"Aww come on Erza, have a heart. It was pretty bad ass how she kicked pyrodick's ass!" Cana's voice laughed.

"Although the battle was impressive, I cannot condone either of them for putting us all, and the estate, in danger. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt." Erza snapped back sharply.

"Now, now, let's not be too harsh. Lu-chan had been training really hard to impress Natsu. I would say that this battle proves she can handle herself." Levy chimed in.

"She certainly impressed me. I can't remember the last time I have seen such magical power like that since I was but a child visiting this palace." a sweet, yet familiar voice agreed with Levy.

"So you too visited the Celestial Palace Princess Lisanna?" asked a new voice whom was just as melodic as Lisanna's.

"Yes, with my siblings. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone remembers. We all were so young and carefree." the voice of Lisanna spoke.

"Ah, looks like Sleeping Beauty is coming too." another unknown voice spoke. Lucy had taken this time to begin to awaken and join the conversation that was by her bedside. Weakly, her eyes fluttered open and she spied those around her bed who were that of the female visitors as well as Levy and Wendy.

"Bout' time you woke up sleepy." Cana chuckled as she sipped Lucy's family private housed wine that she just so happened to help herself to.

"...where's Natsu...?" Lucy coughed.

"Not even a moment awake and already worried over that knucklehead." Levy giggle.

"He's resting as you are and he should be ashamed of himself attacking you in such a manner! He is a seasoned fighter and he attacked you in such a way! He shall be properly punished!" Erza scolded.

"N-now, now let's not be harsh. It was a match after all." Wendy tried to ease over Erza's harshness.

"I agree. Both sides did very well in battle. I am impressed with the skill from both." the dark haired beauty in the room replied. Lucy eyed the three mysterious women by the foot of her bed in their seats. She recognized two that were in Sting and Rouge's company from their separate carriages. Then she also recognized the third Princess Lisanna.

"That maybe, but everyone's safety was in danger." Erza folded her arms.

"Oh lighten up! Between you, Minerva over here, and the guys, we all were in safe hands." Cana rolled her eyes.

"I agree and with our magic, we were able to restore everything to what it once was." a silver hair woman with deep amber eyes spoke.

"Yes, we couldn't have done it without your help Yukino." Wendy smiled warmly.

"I am afraid I don't know your names." Lucy spoke and gained everyone's attention.

"Ah that is right, well, let me give proper introductions," Levy smiled and gestured first Lisanna, "I have believe you have met Lisanna of the Crystal Kingdom briefly."

"I have. Heh, sorry about the mess..." Lucy blushed self consciously.

"Oh please, it is quite charming and thrilling to watch your fight. I have to say your magic is really quite something unique." Lisanna praised.

"T-thanks...I had trained really hard."

"It shows. You should be proud of what you accomplished. From what I have heard from Natsu, he had said you were really struggling, and from what I just saw, you had the fighting skills of someone truly powerful. I can see why Natsu is crazy about you." Lisanna kindly spoke her mind. Lucy felt her heart swell. There was something about the sweetness and sincerity of Lisanna that made Lucy want to befriend her that much more.

"Th-thanks..." Lucy could only sheepishly smile with her short reply.

"Since we are going forward with introductions, I am Minerva." the dark haired beauty spoke, "I am Rouge's mate. He, Sting, Yukino, and I have come all this way to visit you. However, there is more reason for our visit." Minerva smiled softly as she approached the bed.

"Business?" Lucy asked.

"We believe you asked Prince Natsu about certain keys?" Yukino joined Minerva's side with a shy smile of her own. Lucy's eyes lit up with excitement as she all but had forgotten her ailments.

"We present to you our keys Lost Princess. Mine is that of Libra." Minerva presented to Lucy her golden key in a elegantly crafted glass case to protect it. She placed it gently in Lucy's outstretched hand.

"Libra..." Lucy whispered with such warmth in her tone. The key, much like the others, was unique in both style and warmth that was connected to the Spirit from the Celestial plane. Yukino also withdrew her own key in a case much like that of what Minerva had handed over and added it to Lucy's collection.

"And this is Pieces." Yukino smiled sweetly. Lucy held the keys close to her chest and felt her eyes prickle from the emotion welling up within her. They have traveled all this way to return the two artifacts precious to her family. Somehow, when she held each case, she felt as if she was welcoming a long lost family member back.

"Th-thank you. Thank you bo-both so much." Lucy's voice replied thick with emotion.

"Oh Lu-chan! Don't cry!" Levy consoled the woman on the bed.

"I-I'm s-so happy. Thank you so much for returning them. I am beyond grateful." Lucy attempted to wipe the tears that fell.

"Our pleasure Princess." Yukino smile reflected everyone else's.

"I promise to cherish these keys as much as you have taking care of them all this time."

"Well now that is out of the way, Lucy do you think you are well enough to get up out of this bed now?" Erza asked.

"I am a little sore, but I can manage." Lucy attempted to pull herself together as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Let me help." Wendy offered as she ignored the pointed look Erza sent in her direction. Her hands hovered over Lucy's as Lucy felt the wave of healing energy washing over her by the sky dragoness.

"Thank you Wendy." Lucy thanked with such warmth.

"Of course." Wendy smiled serenely, "Are you feeling much better?"

"Much." Lucy replied and gingerly got to her feet.

"Well, let's head to the kitchen. I think Jellal might need some help with the feast that is supposed to be in an hour." Cana redirected the conversation.

"Have I been asleep that long?" Lucy asked.

"More or less. Oh, Natsu has been waiting for you out in the gardens. Jellal and Rouge helped to patch him up." Levy spoke.

"I shall escort you considering I am banned from the kitchen." Erza offered.

"Oh no..what happened?" Lucy hesitantly asked.

"Let's just say she attempted to cook unsupervised." Cana smirked.

"Really, the great Titania, found a crux in her legend?" Minerva spoke amazed. However, all side reactions ceased but with one leveling gaze from the world's strongest woman. She cleared her throat after the still breath of silence was thick in the air.

"As funny as it maybe, Lucy is the one to blame in regards for that matter. She had to cease her teachings and thus, I had fallen in behind with harnessing my skills in baking and cooking. However, as of now, my abilities to cook are not up for discussion as there are far more important matters at hand to discuss. Lucy, shall we go find Natsu?" Erza used her tone that dared anyone to object. Lucy let the blame comment slide as she could tell from the defensive tone Erza used and the redden cheeks that did little in comparison to her scarlet hair that she wasn't used to her flaws being pointed out for all to see and speculate.

"Come on Erza. I am sure the others are needed and I would properly like to welcome Natsu home. Hopefully we won't burn down the palace again." Lucy smiled and stifled her giggle. A silent, collective sign came from the group as Erza's relaxed demeanor returned.

Adding the two new keys to her pouch and fixing her new dress she was put in thanks to the battle that had destroyed her original gown from earlier. Lucy walked the group out after the farewells to one another until dinner. Erza waited for Lucy to close the suite door and she led her to where Natsu was said to be waiting. "How has he been? His letters only give vague impressions to how I can only imagine him handling everything..." Lucy asked on the way.

"I'd feel more comfortable if you asked him directly as it may not be my place to say otherwise."

"Ah...you are right. Sorry Erza...didn't mean to put you in a spot." Lucy apologized.

"No need for that. I am sure your assumptions are more correct than not, but I would much prefer you confront Natsu about those matters then ask around. However, I will say this, he certainly has a way with his dramatics in regards to you. More than you know." Erza explained. The two walked closely aside the other. Lucy gave a nod as a small smile graced her lips. Erza was consoling her and it touched her gently spirit.

"You are right. Looks like him and I have quite a bit to discuss." Lucy mused.

"I have no doubts about that." Erza lightly chuckled. They walked passed one of the hall windows that faced the gardens where Lucy spied the back of that mop of salmon colored hair that could only belong to one person and that person's attention was on Happy and Carla whom was talking about something rather important by the way Happy was animatedly moving his paws and Carla's light blush to compliment him. Erza followed Lucy's line of sight and could only match the soft smile that Lucy had on her expression.

"Seems he has been waiting for your in the gardens Since we are almost there, shall I take my leave and let you continue the rest of the way?" Erza inquired knowingly.

"That wouldn't be the worst idea. Thank you so much for walking with me this far and for taking care of me, well, both of us actually. You have no idea how much that means to either of us. I don't know how-"

"Just happy to do it Lucy. Now, you go see to that trouble maker. It is about time you both have a true reunion." Erza winked and left a blushing Lucy behind. After watching the Desert Princess leave to gods know where and regaining her composure, Lucy made the rest of the way to the gardens alone.

She could hear the conversation between the Prince of Dragons and the Exceeds when she approached quietly. Seemed that Happy was continuing to retell Natsu about their time here and about becoming Carla's boyfriend. From what Lucy could see, hidden in the safety of the shadows of the trees, was Carla continuing to look slightly embarrassed next to an enthused Happy. Natsu sat on the bench with his back towards where Lucy was spying. Happy was on about something, but Lucy didn't miss both tails of the Exceeds linked together tightly. She heard Natsu's laugh and her heart swelled. How she missed that laugh with his carefree nature. As Happy began to recount another memory from living at the Celestial Palace, Lucy tiptoed carefully as well as quietly over the jaded grass until she was upon Natsu. The three were so focused in on their conversation that none were aware of the Celestial Princess's presence. Her hands covered Natsu's eyes and a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"Guess who?" she murmured in his ear. Lucy eyed the infamous grin rippling over his expression. His form remained relaxed and composed as he was quick to think of a reply.

"Luce, you finally up?" Natsu asked unfazed with his cheeky grin.

"Aww, you are no fun! You are supposed to guess!" Lucy chastised. Pouting slightly in annoyance, Lucy removed her hands from around his eyes and relaxed her arms around her back while lightly rocking on the balls of her feet. Her dress lightly swaying at her movements.

"I could recognize your scent from anywhere." Natsu snorted at what he considered the most obvious fact. Lucy's face only flushed. Natsu had twisted her torso slightly so he could look behind at the beautiful woman who attempted to not look at him too much. He couldn't help but grin even more when he caught the sight of the light pink tint on her cheeks.

"I don't smell that bad!" she placed her hands on her hips and her mouth turned into a deep set scowl as she narrowed her vision at Natsu.

"Never said it necessarily an unpleasant scent. I just said I could recognize it from anywhere weirdo." Natsu huffed while folding his arms and turning away from her.

"Oh really? Then what is my scent?" Lucy folded her own arms not moving from her planted position.

"Kinda hard to explain...it is like...shimmering night sky, warm vanilla,...and, sweet afternoon sunlight. You always have the best smell in the whole universe." Natsu concentrated with that grin of his. Lucy's scowl had quickly crumbled into a madly, blushing mess.

"Come Happy. We can return to catching up later." Carla took the temperature of the moment and knew that this was their moment to take their leave. Carla had taken the first step in the direction she wanted them to leave in.

"Aye." Happy lightly snickered and was led away by Carla. Natsu stood up, and in two quick strides had gathered Lucy in his arms. Light surprise on her face at the sudden movement and finding herself wrapped in those arms of his She instinctively wrapped her own arms around him and pulled herself close to his form. She closed her eyes, taking in that familiar scent, and relished in the fact that he was really here and they were finally being reunited after all this time.

"Not so tight Luce. I am still pretty beat up from earlier." Natsu lightly chuckled not the least bit affected by Lucy's touch. Lucy still loosened her hold on him and looked into his face with her expression now full of concern. Natsu stared down into hers with such a softened expression and daring not to turn away. He had missed her small, soft form against his harden one. How many times has he dreamed of being reunited this way? To being returned to her and holding her just like this without fear of Zeref discovering and harming her? It had been a rather long past few months and she was worth every agonizing second away from him. Natsu couldn't help but curse the gods as well as praise them in this moment.

"They didn't heal you?" she asked worried as she took into account of eyeing his bandages. He had only a few but to Lucy, it was a few too many in her opinion.

"I'll be fine. After the feast, Wendy said she would finish healing me. I wanted to make sure you got patched up first. How did you rest?" Natsu moved his hands to cup Lucy's face in his palms. She looked deep within her eyes and gently smiled down at her. Lucy found herself ensnared in that locking gaze of his. She didn't know how she was breathing or how she was even standing since her knees suddenly felt like jelly. She had discovered herself attached to this man that was holding her so close in his protective embrace. Before either knew it, they had found themselves locked into a passionate kiss that transcended their feelings clearly for the other. No words need to be said, for their feelings were received clearly.

Lucy's unwavering hands threaded and clawed Natsu's scalp while he had her hard pressed Lucy firmly against a nearby tree. Sweet sounds and not so subtle grunts escaped their passion for the other. Clearly, neither was very interested in talking as there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now the air was thick of restrained sexual frustration that was only clawing in demand to be satisfied. With a burning desire that ignited deep within their belies, their hands pulled, groped, and explored all the while barely a word could get out between either of them in their need to put their mouths on succulent flesh. Through touches and passionate whimpers, Lucy was able to instruct Natsu to take her to a more secluded part of the gardens where they could ravage one another to their own delight. Of course, Natsu was more than pleased to obliged to her request.

*****LEMON WARNING: If you are under 18, please skip ahead to the section after this. Those who are over 18, you have been warned. Thank you.*****

The afternoon sun was high as little warm beams of soft light peeked through the shade of the leaves of the trees overhead where Natsu had placed Lucy down on the soft bed of grass. Her hair spread out underneath her as her hands had intertwined with Natsu as she looked up at him with that sunlight illuminating him. Her eyes filled with small, happy tears as her body wept in rejoice of his return. His lips planted over hers as he moved over her. His knees ridding up her gown and separating her legs as he moved and grinding his own body above hers while their kisses were fiery with passion. Lucy opened herself up to Natsu while they explored the other's mouths. Lucy had found herself in pure heaven with his touches and the return of the ache deep within her body. She could hardly contain herself any longer. She needed to be connected to this man in more ways than one. She softly mewed and protested against his lip in an urgency to not waste another precious moment.

"Thought you wanted to wait." Natsu teased as he broken their kiss to look down at the mess he created rather smugly. Lucy looked up at him with wet eyes, flushed cheeks, and her body heavily panting.

"Please Natsu." Lucy begged seriously. In the hopes of getting a rise out of the woman all but died as Natsu couldn't find the heart to tease her. He could see the pain of the past months etched on her face. Her fingers only tightened around his as she whimpered ever so gently and wiggled her body.

"Oh Lucy...I'm sorry..." Natsu regretted as he leaned in and kissed her neck. Lucy's hands found their way away from holding hands to messing with his shirt to reveal his torso. She continued to whimper and moan as his mouth now suckled onto her neck.

"I need you Natsu. I need you badly." She whined. Natsu chuckled darkly in response as he began to light his fingertips on fire to cut away the offensive garment that obstructed his object of desire from him. Suddenly, as quickly as the fire started, the fire had disappeared with a lightly slap on his arms from Lucy. "I don't have another dress!" she scolded and Natsu chuckled.

"Someone is cranky. You know I'll just sneak you back to our room. " Natsu dryly mused.

"I worked hard on making my clothes Natsu. Don't you dare go and ruin them!" Lucy's passion was beginning to cloud to her stubborn logic. Natsu rolled his eyes as he wanted to fight Lucy in a much different way, but he allowed her to win this battle in order to conquer the war. His hands began to roughly untie and unbutton her dress and slip it off her. His hands roamed her body and he eyed her beautiful flesh.

"These are so much bigger than I remember." Natsu placed his mouth on her rather larger mounds and began to tease as well as suck. Lucy squirmed under him in a heated need as she whimpered and whined.

"Natttssssuuu, meeeannn..." Lucy wiggled and withered in pleasure as her legs only tightened together. She could feel the pool of her juices dampening the cloth that covered her most private of parts. Natsu caught a scent of that wondrous scent that instantly hardened him.

"Am I? You know you say you have been training but your flesh is as soft and beautiful as I remember Lucy. It is almost glowing. Mmm I think I even like your hips this way." Natsu ran his hands along her lower body teasingly and grabbed onto her bigger hips. True when he last saw her she was a lot thinner than she was now, but in this form there was something that much more addictive. Her scent that much more intoxicating and Natsu certainly couldn't wait to help himself to it.

"Do-Don't call me fat!" Lucy suddenly snapped and Natsu found himself thrown back with her sitting up looking rather annoyed. Her face was flushed with need, but her eyes narrowed. Natsu chuckled after he got over what had just happened.

"I never called you fat weirdo. I said you are more filled out and I like it. It is different and it is you."

"You are! You are calling me fat!" Lucy glowered, but had no time to act on her slightly anger as Natsu found himself upon her again and kissing her deeply.

"You are far from fat, if anything Luce, you are even more beautiful and I want you selfishly all to myself." Natsu growled and laid her back down. Lucy looked away from him in want but still rebuffed feelings. She suddenly heard the belt of his buckle becoming undone and looked back to see Natsu removing his bottoms and pulling out his hardened member. Almost all anger dissipated as feelings of wanting returned full force. Natsu kissed her deeply again with the mutter of an apology. Lucy had all but lost her panties and was replaced by the heated spear of his ridged shaft plummeting deeply within her. All their senses were alive and on fire as Natsu pulled them into a position on the ground and snapped his hips into Lucy whom gripped onto him for dear life.

Sitting on his knees, Natsu thrusted his hips back and deeply into Lucy's opening while she laid on her back with her knees bent and wrapped around his middle. She clawed the ground and arched her back as she let out all kinds of sounds to the open air. Natsu grunted deeply as he dug his palms into her widened hips and made up for lost time with Lucy by reminding her of why they were a couple together. Lucy felt nothing but sheer pleasure by Natsu as she made her walls tighten even more so around him. For what seemed like forever in the span of a few short hours, both managed to reach peaks of bliss only to topple over the edge time and time again. Natsu had his way with his Lucy out in the open and hidden in a place they had many a time visited. He couldn't seem to get enough where as Lucy cried and shook and wept in pleasure. She kissed and suckled and dug her nails in his flesh every opportunity she could get. She was once again reunited with the man she loved. Lucy wanted nothing more than to keep this proper reunion going for as long as their bodies were able to. They had finally had their proper homecoming.

*****END OF LEMON WARNING: You are all safe to read after this warning. Thank you.*****

A few hours later, Lucy panted heavily against Natsu's rapidly breathing chest as they laid out in their nude glory under the shady protection of the garden's vegetations. Nothing more needed to be said as they both rekindled their love in hopes to make up for lost time. Lucy hugged Natsu's side as her hair splayed over his chest and her head over his heart. She could heard the hard pumping organ slowly beginning to beat at a normal pace...well normal for Natsu anyway. Natsu's free arm that wasn't being a pillow for his head, lightly stroked Lucy's backside and shoulders in idle patterns as she cuddled close to his comforting warmth. His fingers continued to draw unknown paths on her flushed skin while he took in that sweet scent of hers which oddly smelled of forest sandalwood bonfire and shimmering starlight vanilla. Her flesh developed goose-bumps at his feather like touches-not that Lucy was complaining the least bit. Their once eradicated breathing had all but returned to normal as Natsu closely watched the beauty in his arms slowly lull herself to a half awake state. Her warm amber eyes were closed as she took in every aspect to memory. Gods how they both missed this close intimacy they had for one another.

"Missed me that much?" Natsu teased.

"Dunno. Same could be asked about you. But if you call me fat again, that will be the last time we have any fun like that." Lucy breathed with a giggle in her tone.

"Last time, I didn't call you fat. I simply said your body looked different than the last time I saw you. I told you, you look better...and I missed you." Natsu confirmed without his normal humor, but instead a tone of seriousness in his confirmation. Lucy hugged him slightly tighter, but not enough to strain his injuries.

"You know, we will have to get up and clean ourselves before the feast. I am sure it is starting now." Lucy mused sleepily as she decided to change the conversation.

"Do we have to go?" Natsu asked the dreaded question.

"Do we want to face the wrath of everyone who pitched in?" Lucy asked and then added, "And make Erza even more mad for being late; especially since we destroyed the palace today and she had to clean up? Besides I'm starving here Natsu. No offense, but you have made me hungry."

Lucy felt Natsu stiffen under her mention of the rule abiding fiery princess. "You sure know how to kill a mood Luce." Natsu grumbled.

"Never thought I see the day where you choose me over a whole meal." Lucy lightly teased. Groaning with stiff joints cracking, the couple sat up. The late afternoon sun made Lucy's skin shimmer. Natsu's retort died on his lips as he found it hard to breathe since his breath was taken away by one look at Lucy's new and beautiful form. He was right that her breasts were bigger and the way she acted seemed more sensitive and her form was more filled out than the last time he remembered. It was a different Lucy, but still the same Lucy. If anything he had to hold back the urge to ravage her again in this light.

"What? Is my hair that sorry of a state?" Lucy asked feeling slightly self conscious by Natsu's pointed stare. Not waiting for a reply, Lucy began to run her hand through her hair to fix the knots from their intense love making.

"No, no...just you somehow keep making yourself more beautiful every time I try to put you to memory. My memory sucks to the real thing every time." Natsu softly spoke. He stopped her hands and kissed each palm before capturing Lucy's mouth with his own. Lucy found herself melting into another world of pleasure and her resolve all but forgotten. That was until Natsu selfishly pulled back with his wide smile and had steadied Lucy in his arms.

"Alright, let's get cleaned up. I'm really hungry too Luce. You wore me out." Natsu chuckled. Lucy blinked back for a few moments before she realized what had just happened.

"But Natsu..." Lucy began to whine and in vain reached out for him.

"Erza." Natsu simply said and Lucy ceased her attempt to go another round.

"No fair." she sulked. Natsu only chuckled and helped Lucy to her feet. She leaned against him as he supported her. They ended up by the water's edge where Natsu helped to clean them both up. After they were dressed and somewhat presentable, Natsu planted a kiss on Lucy's temple.

"Don't be too mad. We can go for more rounds after we eat to get our energy back up. I could go for some steak and a large fire pit at the moment. Smelling you is making me hungry. You smell like fire and stars." Natsu grinned.

"Glutton." Lucy teased.

"Only for you." he winked. With Lucy securely by his side, the couple made their way to where the feast was being held. Friends all awaited their return and mountains of different kinds of food was placed out. The party could finally begin where they all had left off. It was a well deserved homecoming that Lucy was sure never to forget.

**~Zeref~**

The silhouette of the King of Dragons was visibly shaking in silent rage as he faced out his window. His body tense and he was crumbling the last reported letter in his hands. A nervous guard stood in front of the king's desk.

"Y-Your orders sire?" the trembling man timidly spoke.

"He did it. He actually fucking went back to that little witch. How dare they!" seethed Zeref. He had stopped shaking and straightened himself.

"The letter wasn't to-to your liking?" hesitantly the messenger asked. Zeref chose to ignore the guard and face him with a cold expression; hateful fire burning into his dark orbs.

"Send an immediate raven to the head of my squad. I want daily reports and eyes on my stupid Brother. I need to know he is safe from her even though I fear he is too far gone in that witch's clutches. I rather he be alive and hate me, then dead by that vindictive whore!" Zeref spoke with each word with precise articulation.

"T-That all?"

"No. When my Brother and his party return safely. I want my squad to go ahead and slaughter that heinous bitch. And should anyone aside from my Brother protect her, they are to be considered an enemy to the crown, and will suffer the same fate as her."

"But sire-

"Am I not clear?!" Zeref cut off the guard and dared him to challenge his authority. After an unsettling pause, the guard gave a nod.

"As you command my liege."


	23. Love You Until The Sun Dies-Ch 23

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know it has been a while...like weeks...and I have valid reasons for that! First I want to start off with is that my health is...less than ideal. I have been so ill that I haven't been able to sit down and write. I will spare the details, but let's just say it isn't good and unfortunately surgery is now on the table in order to save my life at this point. So...not good news. So between working while being this ill, and trying to sleep what little I can. My writing has unfortunately suffered. But my hope is that after surgery I will spend that time off work to really focus on my writing as I probably will be bedridden for at least a few weeks...which sucks._

_I also want to say that, thanks for pointing out, that yes I know there are editing mistakes and there WILL BE editing mistakes. I am a writer and not the best editor unfortunately. So please continue to bear with it until someone wants to volunteer time to editing my chapters until Miskee is well enough herself to edit them. I think that will help my motivation considering that this whole being sick situation has left me a little depressed. So anyone want to edit my work, please don't hesitate to PM me; until then you will get the chapters now as I can complete and have them out as they go with my own edits. _

_Lastly, I want to thank you all for being the best fans a girl can ever have. I honestly mean that. Your words, your reviews, and your PMs make me a better writer and I try to take what you say to heart in order to make a better story for you all. You won't believe how many tears I have cried on my darkest days when I go to your reviews to remind myself that I am an okay writer and you all are enjoying my story. As of right now it is that little light you have given me that has gotten me through this whole ordeal and I couldn't be more grateful. Please keep reviewing, please keep supporting this story, and thank you all for every kindness you have given me when you didn't even know you gave it. In all honesty I couldn't be where I am without that support here. I will never betray that love you all have for this story and I promise we will see it through to the end. I swear it._

_Well, without any other announcements, the song for this chapter is entitled "Little Do You Know" by the artists Alex and Sierra. A beautiful duet piece that I feel capture the essences of this chapter. Please give it a listen as you read and I hope you enjoying reading this chapter as I enjoyed making it. _

Love You Until The Sun Dies

~Chapter Twenty-Three~

The feast lasted the better part of the night as everyone had come together and shared stories. Drinks flowed freely thanks to Cana and everyone made merry. Couples danced, friends laughed, and drinking games ensued. Lucy had lost herself somewhere between befriending new arrivals and Natsu's warmth. During her third shot of Cana's game, Natsu had whisked her away before things had gotten out of hand. However, once alone in their room, Natsu couldn't keep his hands off of her. They had spent the night in the throw of passions that the other couldn't seem to satisfy their thirst no matter how much passion-there was always that animalistic need for more. Until the early morning light they did not stop until sleep conquered them both.

For the whole next day, everyone had stayed clear of Natsu's quarters as they allowed the couple this one day to be solely in each other's company. When they weren't making love, they were resting in each other's arms recounting what they had been doing since they were separated. A single moment wasn't wasted without sweet reminders of their love of each other. A kiss, a phrase, a touch; it didn't matter as they were focused on making up for their lost time. However, by the second day, the group had insisted that they return to reality and their vacation.

With sexual appetites somewhat filled, the need wasn't as bad. Natsu was able to check in with Gajeel and Panther Lily. Whereas Lucy could tend to the other the guests. Seemed that these days Lucy's circle of friends only to be growing more than ever. It was fun to see Cana and Erza. She let Cana have whatever she wanted from the private reserved and ending up showing Erza the training grounds as well as the armory. Lucy wasn't surprised in the least to learn about some missing some of the finest crafted weapons or that the reserve was more than half gone. Not that Lucy particularly cared considering that she had not need for either of those things; Lucy liked giving her friends what they wanted. With Lisanna, Yukino, and Minerva; Lucy found them each to be quite interesting.

Thank to Levy and a conversation with Lisanna, Lucy began to understand why Lisanna had sounded so familiar. It was apparent that the Celestial Palace had many esteemed visitors ranging from influential to political. Considering that the Heartfilia Kingdom was something of a beneficial empire, it would only make sense for families of other powerful kingdoms would . come to visit. Levy had discovered some rather interesting photos hidden in the recesses of the vast library. There were various photos of the Heartfilia family posing with prestigious members of important officials. Lucy was even in some of the ones herself. But the most interesting photo that had gained attention was of Lucy's father, Jude, shaking hands of what seems to be a treaty deal with the father of Lisanna and her siblings. Layla, Lucy's mother, seemed to be talking with a beautiful silver haired woman while four children were playing on the floor-one of which was Lucy whom was sharing her doll with a silver short haired girl identified as Lisanna. It was uncanny that no matter how many times she had seen her parents in these photos; it did no justice to the real thing. But at least now, Lucy had something to physically to hold onto.

"We've met before..." Lucy breathed with her eyes transfixed on the photo.

"Yeah we have. Look how small we are..."Lisanna commented with just as much awe.

"I guess that explains it all then." Cana mused.

"Do you think maybe some of us might have met Lucy before?" Minerva asked.

"It is quite possible, but who is to say?" Levy mused thoughtfully.

"Well now, I wanna start looking! This could be fun!" Wendy smiled widely.

"Levy, where did you say you found this?" Erza, along with everyone, drew their attention on the azure haired genius. Levy only grinned even wider.

"I found it by the west portion of the library where all the photos and documents are put."

"Then I say we have ourselves a hunt!" Cana declared while raising her tropical drink in hand almost giddily. The group of women giggled at this, all except one. It would seem that Lisanna wasn't the only one with a surprise of her own.

"Wait..." the usually soft spoken voice of Yukino called out and abruptly drew everyone's attention on her.

"Yukino?" Minerva asked slightly concerned. Yukino avoided eye contact as she focused on the ground. Her cheeks pale as she fiddled with her hand. She looked slightly guilty in her awkwardness.

"Something the matter?" Erza asked stepping forward and focusing her attention on Yukino shyly looking away. The crowd watched as Yukino's eyes began to water as her face contorted into a look of regretful sadness until she finally made herself look directly at Lucy.

"I...I need to confess something to y-you..." her voice wavered as she didn't dare look away from Lucy. The room had suddenly turned silent as an awkwardness settled over the group. Lucy could only return Yukino's expression with one of confusion.

"Guys, I think we should go look at those pictures." Levy took the initiative to give space when it was clearly needed while Lucy stayed and Yukino retook her seat. When the other had all moved towards the other part of the library, Lucy moved to sit by Yukino.

"Whatever it is, you know it can't be that terrible." Lucy gently smiled. She placed a comforting hand on Yukino's shoulder. The poor girl was trembling as she clenched her hands together. Lucy gently rubbed her back as she saw the first tear fall. Yukino was certainly acting strange and whatever it was, Lucy swore she would be kind to this woman.

"Lu-no, Princess Lucy, I knew you." Yukino finally spoke and stared at Lucy with her tear stained cheeks.

"Knew me?" Lucy replied confused.

"I-I didn't know you personally, but I did know of you...my family and I grew up in your kingdom...I...well my sister and I are also celestial mages. Even though we had kept our magic hidden for years..." Yukino explained quietly. Lucy felt her world still. There was someone, maybe two, that might have known her fate; whom had perhaps suffered the same horrors as her and her family. Sitting beside her was someone that was once her subject.

"Would you-well that is, do you might telling me your story?" Lucy asked with curiosity burning within in her.

"It...it isn't a very eventful one like yours..." Yukino used her own handkerchief to dry her eyes. Lucy couldn't help but smile warmly at the poor girl before her. She was touched that she fought her own anxiety to become a better friend towards her.

"I'd like to hear it all the same. I want to know what you remember. It might give me a sense of closure." Lucy requested gently.

"There...isn't much I remember..." Yukino began, "but I remember this being a prosperous kingdom. My sister and I were born and raised in the capital of your parent's city. We were happy and times were peaceful. I remember that my parents did not want for much and we were well off in status." Yukino folded her hands on her lap and stared at her trembling hands that clung to her wet handkerchief. Lucy had moved closer and placed her hand on Yukino's back as she soothingly rubbed her hand across her shoulder blades. She took her free hand and placed it over Yukino's trembling hands.

"You don't have to push yourself so hard. No matter what, I am here with you." Lucy consoled her. Yukino let out a soft sniffle and nodded.

"I..maybe not have had the honor of meeting you, but like every citizen, I knew of you. The royal heiress Princess Lucy Heartfilia. Beauty of her mother and the gentle heart of her father. The heiress that would ascend the throne and one day rule this land. People regarded you almost like you would be a great ruler. Your father said you had great promise." Yukino sorrowfully gazed to Lucy whom was clinging to her every word with such a wanting expression. No words needed to be expressed by the Princess as her soft expression expressed all. Something pulled from Yukino that wanted to continue her tale; to offer some sort of aid to Lucy no matter how small it might be. Unbeknownst to the pair, the group had inched closer on the other side of the shelves to hear more of what Yukino was recalling.

Yukino took another deep breath, "We were on holiday with my parents when we heard the news. My father thought a vacation in the Dragon Kingdom would be a nice change for us all to be closer as a family. I was so little that I don't remember much, but my sister, she had to explain to me later about what had happened. I just remember staying at a very pretty house by the sea and meeting a boy with golden hair and a smile that used to drive me crazy." Yukino lightly smiled fondly at the memory as Lucy felt the same way. She tried to imagine a child-like Sting, but all Lucy could envision was a golden haired child with Yukino's features.

"The Dragons attacked the Heartfilia kingdom and overthrew the rulers. King Igneel, once on good relations with our kingdom, had suddenly deemed the royal linage of the Heartfilia kingdom as threats to the crown and burned them to death. Some say you burned with them. Others say you were captured and raped by the king to death. In the end, no one knew where you were or what had happened. Few believed you were alive and gave you the title "Lost Princess" in hopes you would rise up and take back the Celestial Palace; to fix was wronged to us all by the Dragons. You were just a hope to get the survivors through I suppose..." Yukino trailed off as she avoided looking at Lucy with old emotions welled up within her. Lucy had returned her hands to herself and stared at her own lap in deep thought.

Had she lost sight of herself from her time as a slave living under the Dragon's palace? Here she was enjoying fresh air and luxuries while countless of her own people were suffering under Zeref's rule. How many killed? Raped? Permanently destroyed? She felt uneasy at the realization that it was far too many than she'd like to imagine, and for what? Because they put their faith in her that she would one day fight to save them all and restore the Heartfilia name.

"Father and mother came to us and told us were forbidden to practice our celestial magic in the open. He said it was dangerous because the Dragon's viewed celestial magic as a bad thing, even though we knew it wasn't true. So we went into hiding and practiced other forms of magic to mask our true selves. My sister and I grew up in the Dragon Kingdom with no one being the wiser as we obtained new identities and were respectable in this new life we had found. Sting and I grew closer until the day came where he was called to the capital to serve Prince Natsu. I had agreed to accompany him as the only way he would go is if I was by his side." Yukino finished explaining.

For a few moments the library had remained silent as both Lucy and the ease dropping girls took everything in. Lucy couldn't seem to focus on Yukino any more as her gaze turned down to her lap in thought. Yukino let out a sigh that felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest after so many years. They remained still until Lucy finally decided to break that silence.

"Does Sting know everything?" Lucy pried.

"Only recently after we found the keys that Natsu had asked everyone to look for. I didn't want to hide that part of myself anymore. After all Princess Lucy, you have given me the courage to tell him without fear of retaliation." Yukino smiled timidly.

"How did you come about your key?" Lucy asked the other question burning with her.

"Sting's family and then Minerva's. I kept them safe in my possession until it was time to give them back to you."

"Ah, I see." Lucy nodded.

"I hope you aren't mad...I did return them and because of you, I am able to be strong enough to not be afraid anymore." The timid smile on Yukino's face slowly widened as it beamed brighter.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as to say that. Don't boost Lucy's ego too much. We know Natsu had been rubbing off on her and that might be going to her head." Cana grinned as she side stepped from around the bookshelf.

"Cana! Don't tell me you were listening! That is rude you know." Lucy scolded.

"Then I guess we are all guilty." Lisanna giggled as the group rejoined together. Yukino sighed heavily, but it was a sigh of great relief rather than annoyance.

"Should have known better than have a conversation like that with only one person." Erza nodded.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Yukino. Everyone here understands." Minerva added her own thoughts on the matter.

"I agree. Like Lucy, you had to survive. We are glad you said something. I think Lucy might have gotten a little more closure." Levy spoke.

"I did actually. Did you all find some more photos?" Lucy redirected the conversation to give Yukino a chance to compose herself better.

"Heh yeah we did! You got a picture of us! Oh and of Levy and Gray too!" Cana smiled. Lucy had gotten up and Yukino followed her example.

"He is the now King of the Northern Kingdom with his wife Queen Juvia." Levy explained.

"Oh..." Lucy nodded.

"Come Lucy! You should see the pictures! There is even some with all of the Dragon children!" Wendy pulled on Lucy's hand with childlike strength. Lucy smiled fondly at the Dragoness.

"Okay, okay, sounds good. Show me all the pictures Wendy." Lucy found herself on Wendy's level of excitement. With Yukino's story and seeing photos of her and many others as children, the light hearted atmosphere had all returned to the group. Lucy had many photos the group had discovered and all she couldn't even seem to recall. She saw little Erza, Cana, Gajeel, Sing, Rouge, and even Zeref with Natsu. Different settings and different times all from a different world. Lucy was finding herself overwhelmed with feelings should quite find names for.

Eventually Erza had called their little day in the library over as dinner was quickly approaching. Lucy had managed to hold onto one of the photos with her and Natsu. In it was her parents sitting at a table with a handsome man with wild hair and Natsu's eyes talking over tea with her family out in the gardens. Playing in the background was Lucy chasing Natsu while Zeref was napping against the tree. As the group of girls went their separate ways towards their rooms to prepare for dinner, Erza had ended up walking with Lucy in the direction of their own rooms.

"Tonight is going to be something more serious." Erza spoke as she continued to walk beside Lucy.

"How do you mean?" Lucy looked over.

"I mean that I think it is time we worked out a plan to our end game." Erza eyed Lucy out of the corner of her vision.

"An end game?" Lucy mused more to herself as she faced forward properly.

"I would prepare for any which way the talk goes tonight." Erza stopped with Lucy in front of Lucy's chamber doors.

"I figured as much. Thanks for the warning."

"See you at dinner." Erza gave Lucy her farewell and departed from her. With her heart in mixed shape, Lucy sought out the sanctuary of her room to prepare for whatever weird message Erza just gave her a heads up about. Lucy had left the photo on her vanity and pulled different outfits to choose from to relax in for the evening with her friends. At dinner, it was just as boisterous and lively as it had been every time before when they had all gathered. Lucy and Happy sat close to Natsu enjoying the meal while everyone had done the same with their respective parties. Energetic stories were exchanged and opinionated banter was shared. The evening was just as close as those previously.

That was until Erza had made her announcement, "Well now that everyone has gotten their fill and our minds are focused, I believe it is time for the talk to begin." the once bubbly ambiance darkened at the proposal of this conversation.

"We are doing this now?" Natsu spoke without his usual enthusiasm. Lucy sought out his hand and eyed him with a slightly worried expression.

"It's time Natsu." Jellal sided with Erza. The group suddenly became silent and focused on Erza's side of the matter. Natsu looked around in realization that he was greatly outnumbered.

"Very well. Who wants the floor first?" Natsu gave the signal for the dreaded conversation to begin.

"We all have been discussing the best option for this situation and we three feel we have come up with an answer." Lisanna spoke.

'The answer was relatively clear. Erza is gonna be the one you should choose. We all were informed by Zeref that you would be picking a bride upon return. He was pretty clear on that." Cana spoke. The room remained still as all air felt sucked out of it. Lucy had still gripped on Natsu's hand as both refused to look at each other in that if they did this situation would be all but too real for them to handle.

"Figured he would pull something like that." Natsu grumbled bitterly.

"This farce is until Lucy had come into her own and can challenge Zeref. This arrangement works out because I can leave Lucy in Jellal's care to guard her so it won't seem suspicious. We can be with our respective others when we reunited." Erza reasoned.

"Logically it is sound-" Levy began but a shaking head of Gajeel stopped her short.

"This is what you three wish to do?" Lucy asked quietly.

"It is the only way that keeps you safe and keep's Natsu's intent hidden. Zeref will have it no other way." Cana spoke clearly.

"It is true Lucy. I am sorry that it must be this way." Lisanna apologized with heartfelt conviction in her voice.

"I...I understand." Lucy remained strong.

"Well I don't! I am sick of my Brother's meddling! He needs to just accept you and move on!" Natsu growled out darkly.

"Natsu, you know that is not how that will turn out. This way is better; Lucy has stated she wants to face Zeref on her own terms and if you try to force this, he will just end her before she is strong enough to prove her worth and change his mind on certain things. Some things cannot be rushed I am afraid; and this is one of those cases." Erza snapped with her logic.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it!" Natsu argued back bitterly.

"No, but you will respect it and you will support us all with this decision. Think of how Lucy feels. This is hard on her as well. Natsu, you gotta stop putting your foot in your mouth and grow up!" Cana scolded as she slammed her cup down with a sharp thud that made all look at her. Natsu looked away; guilt spreading throughout him.

"Enough. Stop picking on him. I mean it. He does have a lot on his plate." Lucy defended by coming to Natsu's side.

"No Luce...they have a point..." Natsu finally spoke softly. His bangs shielding half his face as he lowered his gaze as the situation weighed heavily on him now. He was finding himself trying to push again when really he needed to look at things with a more clear state of mind. Guilt was consuming him as he couldn't help but hold onto Lucy's trembling hand just a tiny bit tighter.

"Natsu..." Happy spoke beside him. Natsu smiled sadly and patted the top of the Exceed's temple with his palm to show reassurance. Everyone was looking towards him now and he strengthen his resolve to put up at least a convincing front.

"I'm alright Happy. Really. Look Erza, if this is the best situation for Lucy's well being and safety then it can't be helped. We will endure it." he felt himself giving in as it went against his natural nature.

"No Natsu, we don't-" Lucy began to voice, but she felt another slight squeeze from Natsu's hand that made her protest die in her throat.

"No Luce," Natsu shook his head, "this is for your well-being. We are safe guarding your life and you will always be mine no matter what happens. You gotta continue getting stronger, right? This is what you wanted remember and I am gonna support you with all that I got. And as it stands right now, you are nowhere near ready to take on my Brother for him to respect you and have your demands met...besides you need more time." Natsu sighed.

"But..." Lucy tried desperately to find a way out of this; to find some small shred of hope that will make this situation alright instead of the beak reality that it was quickly turning into. This was no longer playing house, this was a lifestyle that she would have to adapt to in order to survive and live to complete the big picture in the long run.

"It'll be alright Lucy. It'll work out in the end." Levy attempted to comfort her friend with her sweet nature.

"But he might marry her if it comes to it!" Lucy spoke her own fear aloud as it seeped through her own walls; unable to mask them anymore at this real possibility.

"Unfortunately that is something that can't be avoided." Gajeel didn't sugar coat the truth.

"But I belong to you Luce. No matter what, I belong to only you." Natsu made her look at him.

"And I promise you that even if we are married, I will not touch him. He belongs to you as I belong to Jellal." Erza felt Jellal join her side and she rested her head on his shoulder while he embraced her close. Lucy could only look at her plate on the table.

"As long as you always come home to me..." Lucy whispered as she too felt herself giving in to the hopeless now situation.

"Always." Natsu stole a kiss in hopes to convey his true feelings to her.

"Very well. Then it is agreed." Erza signaled the end of the unpleasant conversation.

"If you excuse me...I think I am going to bed." Lucy stood suddenly and removed herself from the table. With nods and no one daring to object, Lucy left the table with Natsu trailing silently behind her.

Natsu let Lucy walk ahead of him as he let her sort through her own feelings. Finally, unable to take anymore, he reached out and took her hand into his.

"I'm sorry Luce."

"I hate this..." Lucy spoke without facing him, nor turning to speak to his face as she stared ahead. Her voice already wavering and broken from unable to hide her true feelings.

"Me too. It's like a nightmare we can't even wake up from. I know this is less than ideal but-"

"Shut up. Call it what it is. It's all bullshit. Just...be anger and bitter with me okay?" Lucy's voice cracked.

"Oh Luce." Natsu gathered her up in his arms and pulled her into his chest. Lucy clung to him and buried her face in his chest as her frame trembled from her tears staining his clothing. Unable to stomach seeing her cry, Natsu cradled her in his arms and returned them to their room where Lucy could continue to cry into him.

"I'm here Luce. I'm right here for you." Natsu murmured into her hair.

"I need you..." Lucy tugged at his clothing. It was as if that animalistic need had returned full force and demanded that its needs be met. Unable to ever deny his woman anything, Natsu had carried Lucy to the bed where he kissed her and their own tears mixed. Tonight it would be about them and Natsu would make sure that Lucy would remember that every part of him, every inch belonged solely to her. He wanted her to remember that she staked claim on him and that he was always hers as she was his.

**~Sometime Later~**

Laying in bed, Lucy was all but fast asleep on her back as she curled on her side towards Natsu whom was staring out the window at the night sky. He felt the woman he adored lightly sleeping aside him. Their love making had been intense with that same need they both had been feeling late. For some reason he couldn't get enough of that scent or of her in general. Even though they sought each other, Natsu couldn't help but feel this nagging feeling in the pit of his gut that something was changing between them and he couldn't understand if it was a good or bad thing; just different. He heard Lucy murmur something undefined in her slumber as she found his warmth and snuggled close into it. Natsu eyed down at Lucy and smirked at the way she was clinging to him. Her messy blonde locks splayed out on her pillow as her skin glowed in the starlight and moon. She continue to always take his breath away even when he didn't think it was possible. He reached a hand down to brush some of the locks from her face and placed a kiss on her temple. That unique scent she had been carrying around her was even stronger now; not that he was complaining. He liked their mixed scent together as it reminded them that they coupled and she was his.

"I love you." he whispered to her softly. Natsu pulled her closer into his embrace which earned him a slight complaint from his sleeping partner, but now that her head was on his shoulder and his arms holding her even closer she was content. Natsu eyed her beautiful frame from her prefect curves to her slight imperfections. Lucy slightly moved around him as she continued to snuggle her body into the warmth he provided and Natsu chuckled as he felt herself press to him. "You definitely changed, but I think you need to eat more." He whispered to no one in particular and lightly gave her a squeeze. "You were too skinny before, but I really think you need to continue to fatten up a little. You gotta keep that training." Natsu rested his chin atop her head and sighed deeply. He might as well join her in sleep now as it was indeed getting late. He closed his eyes and began to enjoy the feel of her holding onto him until he too joined her in slumber.

Towards the end of the week, Lucy had been rather moody and clung to Natsu every moment she could. It was like a depression of desperation over took her with sleeping late in the morning, snapping at little things when she couldn't figure out why, and crying away when she felt alone. The other's paid no mind as they let Lucy endure the conflicting emotions she felt with all their love and support when she was open to it. Natsu made sure to never let her out of his sight for too long and allowed her to get out her emotional outbursts. Shortly after awaken the morning after, Lucy had shown him the photo to Natsu, to which he kept it as it was something special seeing his father again and surprised to know they knew each other as children; even if they both couldn't recall. As the week move on, the inevitable was bound to happen as they both dreaded the moment that they would be separated. It didn't matter how much Lucy lied to herself, she knew it was going to hurt like absolute hell.

"Luce, it's time." Natsu murmured into her silky locks. He held her tightly against him. Lucy gripped him in her embrace. It had only seemed just the other day that he and the others had arrived at the palace. Lucy buried her face in his chest as she couldn't stop her sobbing. the others had given the couple space. So many emotions were over pouring out of Lucy. She didn't know what was making her act this way but the mere thought of being parted from Natsu again sent her into another puddle of tears.

"Please, don't go..." Lucy softly begged.

"If I don't, Zeref will come looking for us. I don't want to go either, but we don't have much of a choice." Natsu reasoned as he held Lucy tighter. Her frame trembled under his touch and he planted a kiss on her temple.

"I hate him. I hate him so much!" Lucy continued to sob out.

"Hey, hey none of that Lucy. You are so much better than that. You are so sweet and kind, I can't image you hating anyone." Natsu smugly looked at the mess of a girl in his arms. With teary eyes, Lucy looked up into Natsu's amused ones.

"Glad you find th-this to be funny." she hiccupped.

"I am not finding any of this to be hilarious Luce. I just think you believe that this is it. That we aren't ever going to see each other again, but after this is all over, I promise you won't be able to get rid of me. You will just be beating me off of you and begging me to go on mission after I get married and come to live here with you forever. Natsu joked which only made Lucy burst anew into more tears. He sighed and picked her up to cradle her.

"Oh Luce..."

"I-I could never push you away..." Lucy gently cried now into him. Natsu took a seat and held onto her. Lucy's legs dangled over his lap as she curled into his chest.

"I know you wouldn't. Look Luce, it is going to be more than alright. I'll be back soon with the others. But I want you to keep training. You wanted to face Zeref on your own terms, well this is the way to do it." he reminded her once again, "You will need to collect the keys and reach your full potential. We will keep working hard together and all of this will be worth it in the end, I swear." Natsu consoled her.

"I...I know..." Lucy nodded as she looked down in her lap.

"Save your tears until after we have our happy ending." Natsu leaned in and took her lips with his. Lucy closed her eyes after they parted and took a deep breath.

"It's time Luce. Won't you see me off with a smile?" Natsu asked. Lucy gave a nod and opened her eyes as she managed a small, watery smile. "That's my girl." he rewarded her with a quick kiss.

"It isn't just you leaving me today..." Lucy sighed.

"I know, but the others need to return without seeing off too much suspicion. Besides, I'm leaving you with Sting and Rouge with Yukino and Minerva. Don't worry Luce, I'm pretty sure I can't keep both Levy and Wendy away. And I am even certain that Gajeel will want to come back and check on your training." Natsu smirked as he knew he was winning this battle with reason.

"But does Happy have to go as well?" Lucy pouted even more.

" Fraid' so Luce. Zeref and the others at the palace are beginning to worry-especially Lector and Froche."

"Who...?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Our Exceeds." Rouge spoke as him and Sting approached the couple whom were still holding onto each other intimately. Natsu only secured his hold on Lucy that much more when she attempted to climb out of Natsu's lap.

"You have Exceeds as well?" Lucy asked curiously as she gave up getting out of her man's embrace.

"Yep! Lector wanted to come, but Flame Head wouldn't allow it since he thinks someone is gonna blab or something." String shrugged annoyed.

"To be fair, Lector doesn't have a filter sometimes. I can see the Exceeds not accompanying us this time, but I am sure they will come another visit." Rouge spoke.

"Please, everyone knows Happy is the blabbermouth! And if he can keep quiet this long, then Lector should have no problem coming!" Sting argued.

"Hey! Happy isn't a blabbermouth!" Natsu snapped as he set Lucy aside and was in String's face while Sting looked up to the challenge. Lucy covered her face in an attempt to not cringe at the sudden change of the situation. Rouge rolled his eyes at the sudden childish fight about to break out.

"Natsu, we are about to be separated. Do you think it is wise to pick a fight with the few precious moments you have left with your mate?" Rough reminded.

"But Sting said-" Natsu ignored the comment from Rouge and attempted to defend his actions.

"So what?" Sting folded his arms with a bored expression.

"Luce? You-Lucy! Where did you go?!" Natsu looked around confused as Lucy was no longer watching, but heading towards the group with her bravest face on. She headed towards those whom were departing from her this day. Everyone but Lucy, Sting, Rouge, and their respective mates would be remaining behind. It was determined to be safer to have everyone return as suspicion would finally be settled. Levy and Gajeel worked out with their alibi with taking Wendy on holiday to the Kingdom's biggest library where as Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily were vacationing in the kingdom of the Exceeds.

It seemed that everything was falling into place; everything save for Lucy and Natsu's relationship, but Lucy promised herself she wouldn't dwell on that until she was behind the safety of their bedroom walls. She made herself give her last farewells with everyone who wanted hugs and last few words to be exchanged.

"I promise, I'll write to you all." Lucy swore.

"You better! I am going to miss you so much!" Levy wept holding onto her.

"You better not slack off on your training. I'll be checking in with both Sting and Rouge as they will now oversee it." Gajeel gruffly reminded.

"You know I'll be training hard. I promise you Gajeel, I won't let your teachings be in vain." Lucy smiled brightly. Lucy looked up the hand patting the top of her head.

"Don't forget to send some wine once in a while. I promise to keep your man outta trouble." Cana gave a wink. Lucy only blushed deeply in response. Before she could get a word out, she found herself pressed against harden armor and embraced in strong, yet warm arms.

"Oh Lucy, our time was brief, but I cherish every moment. You promise to keep sending me sweets?" Erza asked teary-eyed.

"O-Of course!" Lucy struggled to breathe, but that certainly didn't stop her from being cheerful.

"My turn! My turn!" Wendy demanded. Erza released Lucy only to have Wendy jump into her arms. "I'm gonna miss you Lucy! Please let me come back?" she begged.

"Of course Wendy. If I had my way, You would never have to leave." Lucy smiled kindly, but there was such a deep, profound sadness from her eyes with those unshed tears.

"Oh no! Please Lucy, don't cry!" Wendy began to tear up as well.

"I-I'm not crying..." Lucy attempted to keep her composure that was slowly crumbling around her. Wendy hugged Lucy's middle a little tighter.

"Don't worry Wendy, I am sure Lucy is going to be fine. She is going to learn new techniques and we will see her soon enough." Lisanna stepped up and patted the top of Wendy's hair. Both women exchanged knowing glances of gratitude.

"Lisanna is right, we will all be together before any of us know it." Lucy sniffled as she felt Wendy release her and Lisanna take her into her own arms. Lisanna cradled the young Dragoness to her as Lucy held onto Wendy's hand. Lucy then felt a small tugging at the bottom of her dress as she looked down to see a teary Happy and an embarrassed Carla by his side. Lucy's resolve softened as she got down to their level and Happy leapt into her chest.

"Oh Happy; sweet, sweet Happy. I believe I am going to miss you most of all." Lucy whimpered into his fur.

"Do I have to go?" he sobbed.

"Natsu needs you more now and besides, Carla wants to go home. Don't you want to see your families?" Lucy reassured.

"But your my family too. It's not fair." Happy clung to her tighter.

"We'll be back soon." Lucy promised.

"Lucy is right, we all will be back together." Lucy felt the familiar touch of Natsu wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they both looked at Happy crying in her arms.

"Can't Lucy come with us?!" Happy begged at Natsu.

"I can't. It's not safe yet." Lucy gave the creature an extra squeeze of reassurance.

"But what if it is never safe and I never see you again?" Happy whimpered.

"Uh, uh, don't you think it is a little too soon to give up hope just yet? Who knows, maybe this stupid standoff will end any day. You need to keep that hope alive Happy." Lucy kissed the top of Happy's temple.

"Well said Lucy." Erza spoke for the group. The return of the pink tint on Lucy's cheeks returned full force as she gazed around her suddenly feeling self-conscious. Natsu helped her to her feet and took Happy from her arms. He planted a sweet kiss on her lips as she moved into him.

"We best be on our way Luce if we want to make it before sundown." Natsu replied against her lips when they parted while resting his temple against hers.

"Do what you must, but you know my answer..."

"Aye..." Natsu took another deep breath as he steadied himself. "Everyone in the carriages. Wendy heal us up!" Natsu gave his order.

"Yes Natsu." Wendy smiled widely as she was placed on the ground from Lisanna's arms. Lucy helped to see the group off, but not without several kisses and promises from Natsu before the caravan disappeared into the forest and then out of sight. Lucy held herself and stood watching their departure long after they had gone. She felt beside herself as she finally turned to go back into her home to rest. She had decided to spend the rest of the evening along to mourn another losing piece of herself.

**~Capital~**

By sundown the group had returned all but exhausted. Zeref was there to welcome them all upon their return. He had a celebratory feast planned in Natsu's honor. It was a lovely celebration, aside from the fact that a few key members were missing, and not just from Natsu's group. But the trip had Natsu all the more drained without Lucy by his side that he had paid no mind. He didn't stay long to feast as he turned in early with Happy. He wanted to be alone in his own room for a little while to unwind from a week in heaven. He missed Lucy, but it was nice that Happy had returned with him. The Exceed never left him alone too long or he had Carla near them. At least they could miss Lucy together. Happy slept in Natsu's bed with him. They had a deep sleep, but it was certainly far from restful as Natsu seemed plagued with nightmares. He felt uneasy the next morning when he awoken, although he couldn't place his finger on why he had felt so uneasy. He found Happy sleeping peacefully aside him and half smiled. At least one thing was normal in his lately upside-down world.

Careful not to awaken his best friend, Natsu pulled himself out of the comfort of his bed. He stretched and popped a few stiff joints from his slumber and headed towards his bathroom to prepare for his morning training with Gajeel. It was good to have his training partner back as well. Even though both Sting and Rouge offered their services, and he had taken them up on it some of the time, there was something with training with Gajeel that was different. It was almost as if they were of one mind; that with just one look they knew the intensity of the battle and anticipate the other's move. Natsu would be lying to himself if he denied that he wasn't excited. The mediocre days were getting better with familiar faces around him. However, there was one person whom he'd give anything to see, but he steered his wandering mind purposefully away from. Just even imagining her had its negative effects on his mind and body already.

Not even a full day apart and already he was already struggling with not wanting to burn down the whole place to ash and returning to her side. So he avoided her until he could trust his own sanity. Natsu finished dressing and slipped out of his dwelling. The morning was early enough where the sun had yet to risen, where the night sky was dark and full of stars still. But Natsu did pick up the sound of morning sparrows so he knew dawn was approaching like it did every morning. Abruptly Natsu was pulled from his focus to head towards the training grounds by two guards standing in his way.

"Shouldn't you be guarding my Brother?" Natsu asked folding his arms.

"The King is waiting in his study with the others. We were just on our way to retrieve you."

"In the middle of the night? What others?" Natsu asked skeptically.

"This way Prince Natsu." the one guard spoke. Without leaving much room for questions, Natsu had no choice but to follow them to his Zeref's study. When he opened the doors, he felt momentarily shocked to see not just his eldest sibling, but the Princesses as well.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Have a seat Natsu." Zeref spoke coldly. Natsu narrowed his gaze at his brother, but obeyed. He took the only free seat in front that was directly in front of Zeref's chair that was separated by the desk. Natsu kept his composure as he didn't want to give any cause of panic as only one reason Zeref would have them all gather like this so early in the morning. Zeref looked directly into Natsu's eyes with such a coldness that Natsu did all he could to not turn away his fiery ones.

"I'm the most disappointed in you, Brother. How is it you could betray me this way?"

"Betray-"

"Quiet Cana! I will get to you three in a moment. I am talking with MY Brother." Zeref cut Cana off in a clipped tone.

"Watch it King Zeref." Erza warned.

"How could you betray your own flesh and blood Natsu?" Zeref repeated his question with little care about the others witnessing.

"I don't know-"

"Playing dumb huh? Funny, you were never that good at it. That little Witch has made you forget that."

"You better not be referring to Lucy." Natsu growled.

"King Zeref, please, what is this all about?" Lisanna asked in her attempt to keep the peace. The hostile atmosphere was on the verge of exploding into something dangerous for those in the room.

"You went to the Summer Palace." Zeref spoke flatly.

"You said I could go anywhere I chose. What does it matter to you?" Natsu spat as his blood boiled on edge.

"Got some interesting reports of how you all were rather close to a Celestial Witch. I thought you told me you sent her away. Wasn't hard to figure out where you sent her too. Imagine my surprise when I came to find you all were familiar with her." the room suddenly became deathly quiet. Natsu gripped his fist so hard; trickles of blood dribbled down his palm to the floor where he abruptly stood.

"What did you do to her?!" he bellowed. Zeref remained unfazed by Natsu's sudden outburst.

"What I warned about what I would do."

**~Celestial Palace~**

Lucy slept deeply in her bed soundlessly. In her dreams she was with Natsu underneath the beautiful moonlight. They held hands and walked side by side along the lake shores. In the dream both were having a lovely conversation about everything and nothing at all when suddenly smoke surrounded them and Lucy found it rather hard to breathe as she coughed in an attempt to get fresh air. Suddenly Lucy struggled to awaken as she sat up. Her room was dark and on fire as the flames licked the ceiling and outside her window in the palace walls. Memories of her traumatic childhood came rushing back from that night and fear gripped the Lost Princess.

Another coughing fit reminded the Celestial Heiress that she had precious moments before she may no longer be allowed to escape. The door to her exit was blocked by the sudden fire in the room and if she were to use her balcony she would not survive the fall, much less the fire that awaited at the bottom. Her only means of escape would be through the secret passage away under her hope chest at the foot of her bed. Grabbing her keys and something to cover her bed clothes, Lucy yanked the chest from her bed and pulled open the door after unlocking it. Lucy successfully was able to latch the lock once she climbed through the secret door below her. She almost lost grip of the ladder as she hear glass breaking to signal someone had come into the room. Lucy did not wait around to find out who as she rushed down the safety of the passage to hopefully safety.


	24. So Devoid Of Color-Ch 24

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, welcome back for another chapter. Thank you all for the well wishes and for taking the time to PM me. I couldn't ask for better fans in a time of need at the moment. My health is well still being crappy and I am currently dealing with things at work at the moment, but otherwise my philosophy is that you have to have times of rain to really appreciate those good time and right now, I am waiting for my good times to start. So in the meantime, it has given me a chance to stay focused on my writing because at this point, it is what I need to do instead of just cry at the bad luck patch I have found myself in at the moment. But enough about my sob story!_

_Thank you all for being amazing fans and for your feedback. I know the story is only gonna keep getting deeper and there are some new characters on the horizon that are coming; so keep your eyes open as you read. I can't believe it has been well over a year since I first put the chapter up and we have just got to the halfway point-isn't that crazy? But I want to see this thing through the end...hopefully it won't be another year. I am also playing with a few ideas for my next novel when hopefully this wraps up. But that won't be for a while. So anyway, please continue to give me your support and feedback as well. I always try to reply back to you all if you have PM accounts. I love staying connected to you guys and dropping hints when I do. So please leave me a review or PM when you can! I love hearing from the best fans in the world!_

_Without any further things to note, the song for this story is called "Colors" by Halsey. It is fairly popular and I love the chorus. Just a great beat and something I feel Natsu might relate to in a way. So please give it a listen while you read the chapter and while you are at it, lemme know what you think! Enjoy! _

So Devoid Of Color

~Chapter Twenty-Four~

The farther Lucy moved deeper into the passage, the less smoke there was. She just had to get them all to safety before she could figure out who or why she was being attacked...or maybe it was someone wanting to attack Natsu since he stayed for the week? With no time to sit around and contemplate the reasons for the attacks, Lucy pushed all her confusion towards the back of her mind as she needed to stay focused on the only priority at the moment-safety. She knew these tunnels and had to get to the other's rooms; she had just hoped she wasn't too late.

It was strange, if Lucy could dwell on the irony of it all, that not once, but now twice she was fleeing for her life from the same place she fondly called home. But as fate would have it, there was no time to process her life being threatened once again. Although, if Lucy was a betting woman, she would bet Natsu's signature scarf that he always had around his neck that the same enemy that had threatened her family was the same one threatening her now.

Lucy was stumbling through the poor lit passage way now in her haste to get to find a familiar passage that would take her to one of the rooms where her friends might be in. As luck would have it, Lucy heard her name being faintly called through the stone walls of the palace. The voice sounded like a panicked Yukino. Now, with purpose, Lucy found the exit and appeared behind Yukino's running form. Smoke filled the halls as fire was all around. Yukino was still in her nightgown and coughing heavily.

"Yukino!" Lucy called out to her. Yukino whipped her form around so fast that she almost tripped over herself in order to face Lucy.

"Thank the stars!" Yukino sobbed as she ran towards Lucy. She wrapped her tightly in her embrace and held the Lost Princess close.

"Where are the others?" Lucy led Yukino back into the safety of the passage she once came from. Once out of the torching flames, Yukino rested against the cool walls.

"Sting and the rest are fighting Zeref's men."

"Zeref is here?!" Lucy found that it was now her turn to panic.

"Maybe. All I know is the palace is on fire and Sting tome me to find you and bring you to safety while the rest fight off the attacks."

"I am not going to hide. I will fight with the others." Lucy squared herself.

"No you can't! You haven't trained enough. You will just slow everyone down and be an easy target." Yukino protested.

Lucy shook her head, "You are wrong Yukino. Gajeel would have my head if I tucked my tail and ran when everyone needed me the most."

"And what if you are wrong and aren't strong enough to fight them off?" Yukino asked with worry etched across her features. Lucy could only smile in a way that would make Natsu proud.

"Then the answer is simple: all I have to do is be strong enough and to trust my friends to have my back." Lucy held onto Yukino's hand and began to lead her out of the palace towards where they heard the fighting.

"If we are to help with the fight, may I make one request Princess?" Yukino asked.

"Sure...?" Lucy blinked.

"Allow me to use Libra and Pisces. They had once belonged to me."

"You used to have a contract with them?" Lucy asked surprised as she recalled the fact that they once were in Yukino's charge.

"That is correct Princess..." Yukino trailed off.

"Yukino, when this is all over, I will return them to you." Lucy gently smiled.

"No Princess, they belong-"

"To you. I had no idea how precious they meant for you and yet, you lent them back to me with no regrets. I can't toss those valued feelings aside Yukino. Thank you for lending me your beloved keys in the first place." Lucy interrupted and placed Libra and Pieces keys into Yukino's palm. "Come on, let's go back up our friends!" Lucy pulled Yukino's free hand with her they both headed towards the sounds of the battle. Near one of the exits, Lucy peered out and saw various people she did not recognize fighting both a large onyx dragon and a pure white one. A woman in dark clothing was holding her own opponents as she used her magic to fight her own battle. Even though was fighting ongoing and the three friends were able to defend themselves, Lucy didn't have to be a seasoned warrior to understand they were outmatched and outnumbered.

Lucy looked over her shoulder to see a trembling Yukino as her focus was on the large pure white dragon spraying white fire on the skillful attackers. "We need to make a distraction ." Lucy turned to Yukino. Her own frame was shaking as well, but there was a Natsu-like fire i her eyes that seemed to bring a bit of comfort to the white haired celestial mage.

"H-how?" Yukino dared to ask.

"We need to get to the water." Lucy turned her attention back to the ongoing battle.

"The water?"

"Aquarius should be enough to be able to do some damage and we will able to escape. Let them have the palace if we can leave with our lives."

"But you home?"

"At one point I thought I would never see the Celestial Palace; much less live here again. And if there was anything I learned from Natsu is that if you have a will, you will achieve what you want. I will see my home again." Lucy grinned widely.

"Lucy..."

"Now come on. The cavalry has arrived!" Lucy squared herself and grabbed Taurus's key. After taking a deep breath, Lucy kicked open the door fully and rushed out with the golden light suddenly shining beside her as the large humanoid bull spirit joined her with his own axe poised to attack.

"You called moostress?" the spirit grinned.

"Cover us as we head towards the water!" Lucy called over her shoulder as she ran ahead. Lucy spied another golden light with Yukino on her other side.

A woman humanoid spirit with golden scales on each arm and clad in revealing golden clothing stayed close to Yukino's side. Her mouth was covered but by a sheer mask, however her eyes were most expressive. "My mistress, it is good to be back by your side once more."

"Libra! Protect the Princess and me!" Yukino begged.

"As you wish my mistress." Libra replied and went to join Taurus whom was fighting ahead of them now as he made a safe passage for them to move ahead. Lucy had drawn her whip out and they began to make their way towards the nearest large water. It didn't take long for the attackers to see the golden hair of the Lost Princess to know that their real target to annihilate was starting to escape. The attackers began to descend upon Lucy, but quickly met by the spirits' attacks and Lucy's whip. Yukino readied her fists and even went into physical combat. Seeing that Yukino and Lucy were now being attacked, String and the rest quickly ended their own fights and went to aid the pair that were holding their own. Minerva hopped onto Rouge's back as both dragons blocked the path to Lucy and Yukino. Rouge's fire of darkness coupled with Sting's light fire.

"Yukino! Go with Sting! When you see Aquarius, tell them to fly up!" Lucy called over her shoulder once more as she ran alongside with both Taurus and Libra. The three continue to block the stray attacks that got past the dragons.

"But Lucy!" Yukino called, but Sting had already placed Yukino on his back. Lucy made it finally to the lake's edge. With a quick word of thanks to Taurus and Libra, both spirits had returned once more to the celestial realm. Lucy wasted no time in summoning Aquarius. And just like that the blue mermaid floated before her.

"You have some nerve summoning me on my date!" the water bearer lectured.

"Yell at me later! We have a problem!" Lucy panicked. Aquarius leered at the situation before her and clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"You can't seem to stay out of trouble can you?"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"That's fine. You will be punished like the rest of them." Aquarius smirked evilly and while raising the tidal wave behind her. Such a massive wave stopped the chasing short as the shadows of their demise rose clearly over a 100 feet high. Sting swooped down and yanked Lucy barely out of harm's way as the water swallowed the grounds whole.

**~Natsu~**

Natsu stood shaking enraged before his former shell of a brother who stared back equally as cold. "What did you do Zeref!" Natsu snapped. His form livid and his eyes almost aflame as he was on the verge of losing it all.

"I got word an hour ago that your precious 'Lost Princess' was killed." Zeref spoke clearly and calculating. Natsu's anger dissipated for a moment as his entire form froze. Lucy was dead. Lucy was murdered. Zeref actually killed her. Lisanna gasped and could only cover her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. Erza and Cana joined Natsu's side with their own anger eclipsing the sudden disappearance of Natsu's.

"You have gone too far!" Cana yelled.

"Do you wish a war with us?!" Erza snapped as if Natsu's rage had transferred to the scarlet haired woman. Natsu was just numb as it hadn't hit him quite yet. Lucy couldn't be dead. They had just made the love the other morning. She was in his arms safe and secure in their bed. How could this world even continue to be without her light?

Zeref abruptly stood, "Really? A war you say? You knew of a traitor to the House of Dragons and associated yourselves with her. I know Gildarts will care neither if you are friend of foe to that vile creature, but your house, Cana, is loyal to mine and I am sure your father would lose quite a bit of business considering your family goes through mine to be able to make the quantity of distributions to other kingdoms that are farther away and about equal wealth as mine." Zeref continued to eye his 'guests' dangerously.

"My father will hear of this!" Cana spat shaking.

"Oh, he has and he will not interfere. Best you back off before you are charged for treason to the crown."

"As if my father would allow you to touch a hair on my head!" Cana's gaze darkened as much as the man she once called brother.

"Care to find out just how much your father will sacrifice to save you and your family?"

"You will never get away with this!" Erza spoke up. Zeref's attention snapped to the other protesting princess.

"Wonder what your father will say to hearing you speak such war igniting claims. The Desert Princess siding with a known traitor and jeopardizing her own future kingdom on a gamble you and I both know will end in more bloodshed than we care to imagine." Erza remained still, but her hatred radiated out of her in strong waves as it aimed directly at the Dragon King.

"I know everything. I know Levy, Wendy, and your entire squad-especially Gajeel, have been with that witch at the Summer Palace. I know you left her there with Sting and Rouge with their respective mates. I know you all have been hiding their little love affair, but it stops now unless you want war. And let me be upmost clear, I will make an example of your kingdoms much like the Heartfilia kingdom should you even consider for one second going down that path." Zeref's voice was steady, but not one person could mistaken the deadly promise behind it. The room was quiet like a tomb with nothing but the deafening silence as the promise of Zeref's words hung heavily over them. Zeref had beaten them. He knew all their cards as he plainly laid it all out; daring anyone to deny his claims. Zeref knew it all when they had attempted to hide the truth and it was Lucy and half of Natsu's squad that paid the price.

Natsu had lowered his own gaze. He wanted to fight; wanted to light his fists and utterly destroy his brother-no his enemy where he stood until there wasn't even a shred of him life. He wanted to erase Zeref from this world, hell erase him through time if he could. Natsu could feel the rage pulsating through his blood, but it was overshadowed with unfathomed grief and upmost despair that crippled him to stay in his spot completely numb to those around him. As much rage he could feel burning in the pit of his soul; it paled in comparison to the knowledge that Lucy was gone. Snuffed out from this world as if she never truly existed in the first place. That was because in reality she never did exist did she? Lucy was dead and time did not stop, but for Natsu, a big piece of him, bigger perhaps than Igneel, was suddenly torn from him. He lost every motive to act on impulse to kill Zeref. What was the point? Lucy wouldn't be brought back. Never hear her laugh, see that smile that warmed him from crack that she repaired in the holes of his heart, feel that warmth that soothed him in times of intimacy, or watch those same stars by her side as they laid together in his fishing spot. Lucy was dead and nothing he could do would change that fact. Zeref had won.

Seeing no one had anything else to contribute by silence and Lisanna's soft sobbing, Zeref took it upon himself to continue his meeting. "So this is what is going to happen," he spoke firmly, with leaving no room for anyone to comment. Natsu sank back into his chair as Erza eyed him in disbelief that he wasn't going to fight and avenge the woman he claimed to love by the brother that wronged her. But she and an equally surprised, but also equally pissed Cana followed Natsu's example. "Instead of calling you all for treason, I am willing to over look this little matter and grant blanket pardon with the condition that by the end of this week, Natsu picks a bride to marry. If you all refuse or I even get a hint of you attempting to undermine me again; then I will have each and every one of you slowly tortured until you slowly die bit by bit. And I will start with sweet little Wendy as I make each of you watch. Think I am joking? Only one way to find out." Zeref darkly promised once more. He dared anyone to object as he made sure to look at each enraged or beyond grief stricken expression with one of his own authority. "Am I clear?" Zeref spoke to signal the end of his negotiation.

"Yeah...sure...whatever you want King Zeref." Natsu was the first to speak. Everything about him shown him to be a broken man. This was a whole new Natsu if one could even call him that.

"Glad I could make you see things the proper way." Zeref cleared his throat. He sat back in his chair relaxed and looked around at the different expressive features of each person before him. "I believe," Zeref continued, "that, that is all I wanted to discuss for today. Please leave my sight. All of you." he had dismissed them without so much as a hint of remorse. With nothing left to say, the women began to file out with Natsu not too far behind. As he was about to cross the threshold of the door, Zeref voice had stopped him, "And don't forget Natsu, I want an answer by the end of the week. Else I will make the decision for you." Natsu didn't even bother to acknowledge his elder sibling with a response, but rather, the soft click of the door closing upon his exit.

The morning meal had a bitter heaviness that hovered over them as the group of four sat out in the gardens far away from the eyes and ears of the palace. No food was touched as they had sat with their plates of food before them. Natsu stared blankly at a spot on the table with his face devoid of any emotion while each princess had her own expression of worry.

"Natsu, please say something." Cana eyed him with a click of her tongue in disapproval at the way he just simply sat and just be.

"Say something." he replied in monotone.

"Natsu..." Lisanna reached her hand out to gently console the prince. As her fingertips lightly touched his skin, Natsu abruptly stood and without a word walked from the table and was out of sight at the palace's labyrinth. Erza stood up to follow him, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder by Cana. Getting the message, Erza, with the others allowed Natsu to just go. As Erza was about to take her place back at the table, Lisanna was suddenly on her feet, "Look!" she pointed in the direction Natsu had disappeared to only moments ago. Black smoke billowed heavily towards the heavens with high flames licking and capturing nearby vegetation as its fuel.

"Damnit Natsu!" Cana cursed. Without a second to spare, the three took off towards where the fire was at its highest. Cana used the powers of her cards to create water to put out the fires while they rushed into the inferno. Erza switched into her specialized armor to protect herself from the fiery hazard around them while Lisanna has used her own magic to transform into a large bird. Lisanna had used her wings to guide the water in waves to putting out the blazes. Lisanna also carried Erza and Cana on her back as they took to the skies to better spot Natsu. It didn't take them long to find him pulsating waves upon waves of fire around him. He had sat on his knees and let every bit of his fire magic consume him limitlessly.

"Damn him! Is he trying to set the whole fucking place on fire?!" Cana yelled.

"Seems like it." Erza replied without any amusement in her tone.

"We have to stop him!" Lisanna circled.

"Lisanna get as close as you can. I am gonna stop this!" Erza instructed.

"Go for it! Cana and I will work on controlling the fire!" Lisanna followed Erza's request. Erza leapt from Lisanna when she was close enough and landed expertly on the ground. She battled the flames as she made her way to the center of it all. She found Natsu on his knees and his face towards the heavens as flames poured out. Everything felt so surreal as the gardens were being destroyed around him, and yet there he sat peacefully with the look of a burning man welcoming death on the expression adorned his face. If one could describe the situation, it would be captured in one word-hopelessness.

"Natsu! You must stop this!" Erza called out to him. Natsu made no move to acknowledged her pleas as the flames continued to engulf him in his despair. Above them, Cana and Lisanna worked diligently to control the situation from spreading any further while the palace guards rushed to give aid.

"Natsu please! Lucy wouldn't want-"

"Don't speak her name." Natsu spoke coldly.

"Stupid fool! Do you honestly believe your brother? What proof, besides his word, do you have to know that Lucy is even dead?!" Erza bellowed out as she advanced on the desperate man.

"Let me join-" Natsu never finished his words before he was knocked to the ground by the closed fist of Titania herself.

"You selfish bastard! You left her in the hands of your two best men and have seen her power! Do you honestly have no faith in her abilities to protect herself enough to fight back, much less escape? You are playing into Zeref's hand you stupid idiot!" Erza coldly stood above him.

"Th-they-"

"You haven't given them a chance to contact us, much less send someone to investigate! Lucy would be so ashamed!" Erza hit where it hurt the most. Natsu stared up at Erza with eyes of unshed tears. His form finally stilling as the flames instantly vanished, which in turn, gave Cana and Lisanna a chance to control the destruction. Erza got on Natsu's level and wrapped him in her embrace. "We are all scared and sad, but I know in my heart Lucy isn't dead. I feel it in my bones. Let's keep hope alive?" she told him.

Natsu gripped the princess and wept. Every aspect contradicted itself that left him in a hopeless state. Erza held onto him and let the Prince weep. By the time the last fire was put out, Erza helped walk a leaning Natsu off her shoulder through the smoke where Lisanna and Cana had been waiting. With them was Gajeel, whom was waiting with a scowling expression.

"Oh there they are!" Lisanna gasped in relief. Jellal had also come to help Natsu from Erza as Gajeel approached.

"We need to head to the locker room." he spoke in a way that left no room for argument. It was easy to catch the hidden meaning as no one objected to him leading the way.

**~Locker Room~**

To everyone's shock, Rouge and Minerva were tiredly sitting on a bench when the group had arrived. The once lost fire in Natsu's soul suddenly brought to life as he bolted to where Rouge sat. Rouge found himself being held in the air as Natsu gripped fistfuls of his clothing and snarled out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Natsu! Please!" Minerva held his shaking arm. Rouge showed no sign of fighting as he calmly looked at his Prince.

"If you let me properly explain-"

"Where the hell is she?! Where is Lucy?!" Natsu spat. He gripped tighter on the clothing. His entire frame shook with rage. Minerva position was replaced with Gajeel whom caught Natsu's eye.

"She is safe. Put Rouge down so he can talk." Gajeel commanded. Reluctantly, Natsu set the dark haired dragon down, but never adverted his wild eyes.

"Explain." was the only word Natsu managed to speak without completely losing himself once more.

"Safe with Sting and Yukino. They are heading towards Cellar Point Bay where they will find passage towards the Northern Kingdom." Rouge explained.

"She is safe? Is she hurt? What happened?" Natsu demanded.

"Zeref assassin squad attacked us in the middle of the night." Rouge replied and began to recount the events that unfolded that night with their fight to their decision for Rouge and Minerva to return.

"I will write ahead to Queen Juvia to accept asylum for Lucy." Lisanna offered.

"That would be best." Erza agreed.

"I am gonna take Dad and meet up with them at the port. Rouge could you write ahead?" Cana asked.

"More than happy to." Rouge replied.

Natsu stared at the ground as he took in the twist of the situation they had found themselves in. "I can't believe I am gonna let Ice Princess do what I can't..." he grumbled in defeat.

"Oh please, Gray and Juvia will help keep her safe while we call come up with the next plan." Erza sighed annoyed by the whole day.

"Well, while you all figure that out, I need to be heading out." Cana headed towards the door.

"Wait...let me get a letter together for you to take to her." Natsu stopped her.

"You got an hour before Dad and I ship ourselves outta here. Get it to me by the stables." Cana acknowledged him and left. Natsu sunk down to take a seat on the bench.

"Flame brain, she is alive and safe. Zeref thinks she is dead. Count your blessings. You finally have the upper hand." Gajeel folded his arms.

"Gajeel is right. She fought well with Yukino and she was the reason we were able to escape." Minerva added.

"Thank the gods...just...what do we do now?" Natsu sighed deeply.

"Well, I have a plan." Jellal spoke as he leaned against the wall to which had all eyes turned to him in surprised.


	25. Saddest Parts Are Inside My Heart-Ch 25

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know it has been a while and I have been busy working on the story while I have been doing some self care. Thank you all again for the well wishes and for being there for me. I am hoping that after next month, things will finally start to settle back down and I can get back to my normal life and really continue to focus on putting out chapters every week or two. And again, if anyone is willing to edit my chapters for me, please let me know. _

_Did I mention how much I love your reviews? If you haven't heard from me yet it is because 1. you don't have an account for me to reply; but trust me. I read them and I see you. Or 2. I haven't gotten around to it when I posted this. Please continue to be patient with me as I try to get to each and every one of you. I love giving out hints for what is to come should you ask the right questions and I love reading that my work makes you FEEL something. No greatest compliment to an author than a reader telling said author that their story has made them feel a certain way. It is the best compliment in the world and I treasure each time someone tells me it. Thank you all for reviewing and reaching out to me. I can't tell you enough how blessed I am and I don't take a single one of you for granted. I will continue to post chapters as long as you continue to let me know some feedback or just let me know how you feel in general. I want to stay connected to you all as we continue this journey together. So please don't hesitate to reach out to me through reviewing or PMs because, again, I read them and I see you and I want to continue to stay connected._

_So without any further things to discuss, the song for this chapter is "Haunted" by Holly Brook. One of my personal classic favorites. Please give it a listen as you read. I think you will see how Natsu and Lucy are feeling that really connected with the lyrics. And hey, while you are at it, lemme know what you think so we can fan-out together! Enjoy guys!_

Saddest Parts Are Inside My Heart

~Chapter Twenty-Five-

**~Cellar Point Bay~**

Early morning haze pulled in a morning storm off the port of a small trading spot. Light rain fell on the sleepy sailor town in the wee hours of the day. At the hole-in-the-wall local inn, Lucy sat at a table in their makeshift apartment. She peered out the window while sipping her tea. The soft sounds of water droplets hitting the glass pane was somewhat soothing as it kept Lucy in a trance of her own deep reflections. Her mind playing over the events of the past day or so. Her home was attacked by masked men and they had to fight to barely escape. Lucy had used her trump card of having Aquarius fill the entire estate with water while her and the others were air lifted by Sing and Rogue to safety. She would be surprised if anyone survived that amount of water.

**~A Few Days Ago~**

Lucy clung to Yukino whom was clinging to the back of a white dragon named Sting. The wind rushed past them as the burning palace was becoming a faint light behind them in an ocean of deadly water from the lake. Lucy trembled against Yukino as the air chilled her straight right through her. She didn't know how long they were flying as it certainly felt like forever.

"You alright Lucy?" Yukino called.

"Y-yes. How soon until we land?"

"Soon Princess, just looking for a place to land." Rogue's voice boomed over the sound of the flying.

"I think that might be a decent spot for us to use." Sting replied as they were flying over a clearing. The two dragons descended from the skies and made a safe land on the ground. The dragons waited until their passengers had climbed off their backs before shifting back into their normal forms. Minerva handed the men their clothes as they quickly changed.

"What is the plan now?" Yukino was the first to ask.

"I don't think there are any survivors." Sting mused thoughtfully.

"That gives us an advantage, but we need to strike while the iron is hot." Minerva voiced.

"I agree. So I have a plan." Rogue spoke which gained everyone's attention.

"Let's hear it." Sting urged. Lucy remained silent as she attempted to warm herself up from traveling through the chilly night sky and coming to terms from them all escaping from their close brush with death. Sensing Lucy's ailments, Yukino produced her shawl and lent it to the Princess to which Lucy accepted it gratefully.

"Minerva and I will return to the palace and claim to be the only survivors. Lucy, I'll need something from you to prove your death." Rogue explained.

"Wait! How come you and Minerva get to be the only survivors? What about Yukino and me?" Sting fussed.

"Because you and Yukino will need to protect Lucy should your lives be discovered. Besides, having only us survive means fewer stories to collaborate together." Minerva explained.

"That would make the most sense. Now the Celestial Palace is destroyed again, it will make the story more believable. You sure you are the only survivors?" Lucy questioned.

Sting snorted, "After what that mermaid pulled and our fighting, I'd find that hard to believe."

"Just be careful." Lucy cautioned.

"Don't worry Princess Lucy, we can handle this situation." Minerva reassured.

"So while Minerva and I return to give the good news, you will need to head towards the Northern Kingdom. You should be able to seek asylum there." Rogue pointed out.

"So we will need to go to Cellar Point Bay? That is the quickest way there last time I checked." Sting thought aloud.

"We will see if we can get support from Prince Natsu in getting you safe passage. Get settled there first and wait for us to send word in a few days."

**~Present~**

Lucy was suddenly pulled from her memories by a silver haired woman sitting before her and pouring herself her own cup of tea.

"Ginger tea again?" Yukino lightly giggled. Lucy gave a little nod but continued to watch the rain. A silence settled once again awkwardly. "You thinkin' pretty hard 'bout something?" Yukino yawned tiredly as she attempted again to start conversation.

"Nothing too serious." Lucy smiled softly.

"Seemed serious from your expression. I'm a good listener." Yukino didn't look up from pouring the milk and sugar in her cup.

"Just worried about the situation overall.." Lucy sighed as she took a sip from her cooling tea on the table.

"I can understand that, but not to worry, you are in good hands." Lucy felt Yukino hand atop of hers as she offered her emotional support.

"Natsu has to be going out of his mind..."

"And he has others there to help put him back together until Rouge and Minerva explain the situation."

"Problem is, how reckless will he be until they arrive?" Yukino chewed the bottom of her lip nervously when faced with that question. Neither needed to say the obvious. It would be a miracle if there wasn't sort of destruction from Natsu's end.

"I wish I could go to him." Lucy returned her attention to the rain outside.

"I know you do, but I promise, where we are going, you will be safer and then you will be reunited soon." Yukino withdrew her hand and sipped her tea. Lucy didn't offer a response as she continued to stare out. "You know Princess, you seem paler than usual. You probably should try to take better care of yourself."

"I know I am not feeling well. I think all this stress has gotten to me. That is why I am drinking this tea." Lucy offered.

"Well don't push yourself too hard. After all, we need you in top shape for traveling to the Northern kingdom."

"You know everyone mentions the Northern kingdom or Northern Palace. Levy showed me a picture of a young boy with dark hair in those photos we looked at. She said his name was Prince Gray at the time."

"Yep, he is the King of the North now. It was only a few years ago that he obtained the crown and title. He ended up marrying the Sea Queen's daughter Juvia. She was a Princess off these sea island chains in the south, and was traveling to kingdoms when they met."

"What are they like?" Lucy found herself curious.

"Aww, don't you want to be surprised?" Yukino teased.

"I have come to find it is best to know a situation before walking into it rather than after."

"Well they have a son named Storm who is around 2 or 3; just a toddler I think. They are a nice couple. Gray is a fair ruler and has a somewhat relaxed personality. Juvia is nice on her own. She is a hopeless romantic for Gray. But my advice to you is to make it clear you are not interested in Gray early on. She doesn't take to jealousy well."

"Yikes..."

"But she is a sweetheart other than that and very kind. Just...when it comes to Gray, he is her husband and wants everyone to be aware of that fact."

"Starting to think that going to them for help might be a bad idea." Lucy felt a chill up her spine.

"Problem is Princess, we don't have many options to choose from here and we need their help. If your heart is only for my Prince, then you have nothing to worry about." Sting joined the conversation as he took a seat beside his beloved Yukino and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"Morning Sting." Yukino blushed.

"Hmph, some morning when I don't get to wake up with you by my side." Sting grumbled mocked dejectedly.

"Oh don't start with that. You are always gone to train in the mornings before I wake most of the time. Besides, I was catching up with my friend." Yukino cuddled close to Sting whom had happily wrapped his arm around her and pulled her chair closer. Lucy suddenly felt out of place as if she shouldn't be seeing such an intimate moment between the two. What is worse is she felt the sudden urge to run from them or to burst into tears.

"What's the matter Princess?" Sting easily picked up on Lucy whom didn't hide her once guarded expression. Blinking back, Lucy suddenly stood.

"I...I should go back to laying down. I don't feel well."

"You look pale. You aren't getting sick are you?" Sting spoke with concern.

"I don't think so. It is just the stress I feel." Lucy bused her empty teacup.

"Get some rest. We will let you know if we get a response from Natsu." Yukino spoke.

"I appreciate that." Lucy offered a sincere smile that faltered as soon as soon as she turned away from them and headed back towards her own room to rest. For some reason she felt sudden exhaustion. Perhaps it was the rain or maybe the traveling; regardless, all she suddenly wanted was a soft bed to sleep in.

**~Natsu~**

Natsu sat before his brother in a conference type meeting room with Erza by his side along with her Father and other prestigious members of both parties. Jellal stayed at the side of the room unnoticed while a person sat between both parties scribing away an official treaty. Natsu stared blankly ahead and not really focusing on any particular thing. Erza and her father were talking with the scribe while they conducted their own part of the treaty. Zeref coldly attempted to capture Natsu's attention to which Natsu wouldn't even indulge as his mind was thinking rather heavily about these past few days.

Rogue had made Minerva go into hiding in order to protect her and to have better protection against Zeref's affairs. Natsu had advised Rogue to use the upmost safety and protection in regards to spying on his sibling. He didn't want another person being harmed by this man. Rogue swearing to be cautious in infiltrating any and all information that he would get from Zeref in order to stay ahead and prevent another attack.

That is why Natsu had found himself in this insufferable meeting per Erza's idea. She wanted to make the first attack while the opportunity window was still open. She wanted to go through the process of her being chosen as the future bride of Prince Natsu as he had now made his choice much to Zeref's smug satisfaction. So now here they sat in the meeting working on a draft of a treaty that would go into full effect the day after their wedding. Something that Natsu was all but dreading as he had agreed with Erza to go with her plan.

With the final decision being made, both Lisanna and Cana needed to work swiftly on supporting both Natsu and Lucy without giving any information away to Zeref. Cana, with her father Gildarts, made their quick departure shortly after Natsu had made his announcement to Zeref and was making her way towards where Lucy and the others were sitting tight. As for Lisanna, she had informed Natsu that she would return to her kingdom and discuss with her siblings to help convince them to help the Lost Princess and see in her treasury for any of the golden keys.

"Both parties will be married in one month after properly making preparations of the wedding ceremony. Upon the union, the Kingdom of Dragons will have the Desert Kingdom merge as one and its resources be added to the royal house's inventory. In exchange, the former Desert Kingdom will now and forever be under the protection of the Dragon Kingdom and the Desert Kingdom's customs will be respected as well as practiced without prejudice." the scribe read off the treaty's outline of his own written work. Natsu was pulled out of his own thoughts by the voice of the scribe and caught Zeref's eye accidently. He quickly looked away with the same blank expression unwavering from his facade. He, in all honesty, didn't care if his brother was offended or not by his lack of actions as of late. As far as Natsu felt concerned, Zeref had lost that right when he had attempted to have Lucy killed and then led him to believe that she was murdered. In his eyes, this was unforgivable and he couldn't care less if he had to see his brother outside of absolute formalities. Unfortunately, Zeref appeared to be trying to fix the gap he had made.

"I believe we can agree to these terms." Erza's father spoke after hearing the treaty's draft read.

"And I agree as well. Over the course of the next month, we will continue to modify until we are both satisfied with the final draft before the wedding." Zeref contently spoke.

"It is settled then." the scribe shifted the documents into a folder as all members of the table stood and began to gather their belongings. Natsu was the first out of the room with Erza following closely behind.

"Natsu let's get a treat. That meeting left me famished." Erza played the affectionate fiancé by looping her arm around Natsu's and snuggling close to his side. Even acting like this, Erza still managed to exhibit a mature ambiance around them. Jellal followed closely behind in the shadows as her body guard.

Natsu never responded to Erza's request. He had simply turned down the hallway that would lead them towards the kitchens. Safely out of earshot of those from the meeting, Erza dropped her act and continued to walk beside Natsu. "You need to stay focused." she spoke looking ahead while they continued on their way.

"What did I do this time?" Natsu spoke devoid of any emotion.

"A little more passion in regards to me is a start. And would it kill you to put up a front in rebuilding a relationship with your brother?"

"Yes it would." Natsu replied flatly.

Erza let out an aspirated sigh, "The point isn't for him to suspect anything. You are going to blow our cover!" Erza scolded annoyed.

"I don't care. Zeref knows what this is. If he wanted an genuine romance, he would have accepted Lucy and we would be the ones getting married." Natsu kept walking.

"That isn't the point! You don't want him to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. The last thing we need is for him to discover what is really going on and make another order that we know we may not come back from."

"Exactly what I am staying away. Look, I can't hide what I feel and I don't care if he is suffering from my reaction for his doing. He can try all he wants, but I am not going to kiss his ass anymore. And last time I had checked, I have been meeting his stupid requirements. He doesn't like my attitude about it; well that sounds like his problem, not mine. Get your cake. I want to go work on a letter when we get back to my suite." Natsu folded his arms as they stopped right outside the kitchen doors.

"I get it alright. Just...I hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't worry so much Erza. Your plan is gonna work. Right now, I am just stickin' it to my brother. Your plan will not fail. I swear on it."

"It better not." Erza smirked with the fire in her eyes. She stepped into the kitchen to retrieve her afternoon cake. Natsu let out a sigh and rested against the wall. Jellal approached him.

"Not you too..." Natsu grumbled as he eyed the usually silent warrior.

"I got this from Lisanna earlier." Jellal passed over an envelope with the Strauss's seal on the back. Natsu quickly opened the contents to see what Lisanna could have possibly written. Inside was a letter that Natsu had spied as well as a golden key. Quickly reading the letter as he pocketed the key; Natsu read that Lisanna had returned home safely and was gathering her siblings support. Lisanna had gone to the treasury as promised and discovered Virgo's key by her sister Mirajane. She had wished to visit Lucy once she had settled in the North Palace and would write again soon. She expressed to stay strong and that Natsu would soon have the Crystal kingdom's full support.

"Good news?" Jellal spoke. Natsu gave a nod as he also pocketed the letter with the key.

"Looks like Luce has another key." he smirked.

"She should be pleased. I assume Lisanna sent that?" Erza asked as she rejoined the men that were waiting on her.

"Yes. The key is Virgo's. Mirajane found it." Natsu explained.

"Of course she did." Erza replied sarcastically which earned a perplexed stare from Natsu.

"Mira and Erza are rivals." Jellal whispered to the Prince.

"We are not! I am stronger than she claims to be!" Erza defended.

"Yes. We know you are." Jellal pacified Erza before she went and did something rash.

"We weren't even talking about strength..." Natsu mumbled. Erza took a bite out of her cake as she decided to not argue with Natsu with her smug smile. Natsu, not pressing the odd matter, led the way back while favoring his side where Virgo's key was hidden on him.

**~Lucy~**

The rain continued all throughout the day as Lucy found herself without energy for her motivation. At least her be was warm and inviting for a rundown inn bedding; although it left much to be desired from her bed from the Celestial Palace. Being in bed did have its downside as her mind was full of worries of her destroyed home. This time her friends were not there to help repair the damage of Aquarius' waves. She couldn't stop her mind from dreading to think of what would happen if things hadn't played out as they did. What if she hadn't trained or gotten stronger? What if she had refused to fight? By the gods, what she would give to have her mind stop over-thinking for a moment or two.

What made matters worse was she felt starving, but was too shy to ask for more food. They had limited means and were trying to stay hidden. The tea helped, but having the choice to eat all day would've been better. So with her stomach empty and her mind full, all Lucy could do was toss and turn the day away in bed. As it was nearing dinner time, Lucy finally managed to sit up in her bedding and have the blankets pool in her lap as she stared out at the rain still hitting the glass of her window. "I wish-" Lucy found herself cut off as her door was suddenly kicked in by the silhouette of a wild woman. Lucy let out a terrified cry; which was quickly silenced by a familiar laugh.

"Oi Luce! What are you cryin' for?" Cana came into the room with a huge grin.

"Cana?!" Lucy gasped and rushed over to hug her friend tightly. Something about seeing another familiar face was all too soothing for the worrying woman.

"Sorry I ain't what you expected. I mean sure I can dye my hair pink and make my balls smaller, but I ain't that much of a sadist." Cana chuckled. Lucy was too overwhelmed with happiness to be mad about the cheap shot aimed at the man she loved.

"Cana I can't believe you are here! How? When!" Lucy sprouted her questions just as they entered her mind.

"Really? That is what you asked? You know you guys sent Rogue to us." Cana pulled back to really look at Lucy.

"I am so glad you are here." Lucy felt the tears prickle her eyes as relief filled her.

"We are too. We have a lot to touch bases on."

"We?"

"My father and I are here."

"Gildarts?"

"Who else? Lucy, you feeling okay?" Cana took in the pale woman's appearance and noticed how tired she looked.

"It's been a trying couple of days. The stress has gotten to me I feel." Lucy offered a sheepish smile that fell short to a grimace.

"Uh-huh..." Cana spoke slowly unconvinced, but didn't press the matter, "Well you should come out. We have food and we need to explain the plan. Plus, I think it is time you and my Dad formally met." Cana took hold of Lucy's hand.

"But I am not presentable!" Lucy blanched back.

"Oh please. You are covered and besides, my Dad has seen worse. Come on, everyone is waiting and we don't care if you are in your nightgown." Cana rolled her eyes. Without waiting for Lucy's next excuse, Cana pulled her from the room to where the others sat with their own food. Yukino was serving the dishes while Sting was discussing something intense with an older, handsome male that looked quite familiar. He had a few peppered strands through his auburn hair, a scruffy shadow on his chin and cheeks, and a familiar, warm smile. Upon Cana and Lucy joining the room; the man known as Gildarts, as well as the others, looked towards them.

"About time you joined us." Gildarts chuckled.

"Not my fault. Lucy was asking a million things." Cana rolled her eyes and made them take their spots. Yukino placed food in front of Lucy. Lucy couldn't help herself as she dug right in.

"Think Natsu might have rubbed off on this one." Gildarts chuckled. Cana shot her father a warning look to which he began to focus on his own plate. Lucy paid no mind as she was too consumed with the mini-feast before her.

Sting cleared his throat once they were all settled, "So we leave at first light tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. Our ship is ready and we have been granted safe passage to the Northern kingdom." Gildarts replied.

"We are going to need a few things before we disembark." Yukino spoke up.

"I assume proper clothes?' Cana replied.

"Yes, we haven't been able to venture out for obvious reasons. We were fortunate to have Sting call in a favor to stay here, but we may have already worn out our welcome..." Yukino blushed.

"I will get something for you three after dinner. We also need a few things for the trip anyway." Cana spoke after a long drink from her glass.

"How long will the trip be?" Lucy asked.

"Two, maybe three days; depending on the weather of our travel. But our ship is fast and the skies are predicted to be clear on our way up. I suspect we will have no trouble on our voyage." Gildarts winked at Lucy almost flirtatiously. Cana gave another warning glare and earned her father's rolling eyes with a muttered 'cock block' under his breath.

Lucy attempted to ignore the exchange in all its awkwardness. If she had to put up with a little uncomfortable advances from the man in order for all of them to gain safe passage; it was something Lucy was more than willing to endure for the sake of them all. Not that she really paid attention as she seemed focused on eating seconds.

"How is Rogue and Minerva?" Yukino decided to take this moment to change topics.

"Made it safe and sound back at the capital. Minerva is sent somewhere safe while Rogue will spy on Zeref's intentions. According to them, you and Sting were separated and there were no survivors. We are using that to our benefit. Our goal now is to get you to safety as Zeref right now is preoccupied with thinking he has won." Cana explained.

"Very good." Sting nodded, "Seems like a good goal that shouldn't be hard to accomplish."

"What we need to focus on now is our end of getting to the Northern Kingdom in one piece. Once there, we will be able to let Natsu know that we are alright. I know he is anxiously awaiting to hear from you." Gildarts gave a knowing look to Lucy.

"How is he holding up?" she asked.

"As well as you'd expect from Natsu when it comes to you." Cana carefully worded the response; to which Lucy could read between the lines.

"I see...then it is important that I write to him at once. He must be going through hell..." Lucy commented quietly with the guild filling her.

"Don't beat yourself up too much about this. Natsu is stronger than we all give him credit for. He has a great support system like you. So don't count on him being put out just yet." Sting offered sincerely.

"I agree. Sure he is worried about you, but I promise, he has more faith in your abilities to adapt as well as his friends. We both are in good hands." Cana smiled.

"Thank you everyone." Lucy sighed as she allowed herself to feel the first wave of relief since Natsu had left.

"Good. Now finish this third plate before I have to go shopping. We need to finish getting ready before tomorrow." Cana filled Lucy's now empty plate. Once the meal had finished, Yukino and Cana had left to buy clothes and few items for the trip while Lucy had returned to her bed. After a good meal and some relief from seeing her closest friends, it did not take long until Lucy had given into the warmth of her bed for a good night's rest. However, it was all too soon interrupted before sunrise by the other's awakening her to change and board the ship that was ready to lead them to safety. The ship was spacious and held a lot of cargo. Gildarts was at the wheel controlling the course after they all, including the crew, safely boarded and set their trip to this new land of water and ice.


	26. Going Alone-Chapter 26

_Author's Note: Welcome back everyone! I am so excited to bring you all a really long and really interesting chapter! I have been hard at work at getting further ahead in the story. Big plot twists and more intense chapters are certainly coming your guy's way! I want to give a shout out to the new editor of the story Dark Shining Light! Thank you so much for your guidance as it is always appreciative. I hope you all are going to like the changes Dark and I are doing here in the story. So keep your eyes peeled every week or so for a new update!_  
_Thank you all for reviewing and reading my work! I can never express enough just how much your words mean to me. You guys are the best fans ever and I love this journey we are taking on together! I promise to get back to each of your reviews if I am able to. So please continue to give me your support! I appreciate each and every one of you that is reading or loves this story as much as I do. I can't believe it has been well over a year and we are just now around the halfway point. Oh and did I mention HOW MANY REVIEWS, FAVORITED, FOLLOWERS there are?! That is insane! You guys have broken my previous record for my past stories of reviewing, favorite, and following. I cannot be more humbled nor floored by the numbers and PMs I get for so many of you liking my work. Seriously, you all are amazing and I promise the adventure will keep coming! Let's keep enjoying it together?_  
_Oh and a last update , on the 15th of August, I will be having my surgery. I will be bedridden probably a week, so that is good news for you all because I'll be bored to tears and have nothing to do but to write to keep my mind off the pain. So, in short, prepare for some major chapters that week! Oh and thank you all for the well wishes. It is so humbling to know that so many people care about me that I have never met. But thank you; even though we have never met in person, I am happy that you thought of me to wish me well. That makes me feel so grateful for the community of this site as well as you as a person. Your kindness is not overlooked. I see you and I thank you so much._  
_Without any further things to discuss, the song for this chapter is my favorite Miku Hatsune song of all time. It is entitled: "Alice"-Miku Hatsune or the __Acoustic ver. (Vocaloid) English Cover by Lizz Robinett. This song captures everything quite nicely and I feel you will enjoy it. Please give it a listen while you read. And hey, why not a review to let me know what your thoughts are! I really do love responding back as we all get excited about the chapter together! I really enjoy communicating with you all! So enjoy!_

Didn't You Know That I Am Also Going Alone?

~Chapter Twenty-Six~

**~Natsu~**

It had almost been a week and the fact that Natsu still hadn't heard from Lucy made him feel anxious. Even though he felt that he should be updated at this point, the others quickly reminded him that this delicate situation would take time. Of course, this was easier said than done. He struggled to keep his mind off the whole situation. He spent more time with Erza to keep up the illusion of a young couple anxiously awaiting to be married. But this only managed to annoy the fiery redhead and her protector. Natsu was then reduced to spend his free time alone. He didn't mind so much, but being alone fueled his anxiety.

He did manage to find some solace when sneaking off to his fishing spot to escape the watchful eyes of the palace. Wendy and Happy visited him but it seemed lately that Happy was spending more time with Carla. It was all just as well considering that Happy was in a new, first time romantic relationship with someone he loved and Natsu was rarely in the mood for any type of company lately. All he wanted to know if Lucy was safe.

At twilight, Natsu sat at the edge of the water. His feet dangled while he gazed at the clouds in the golden haze of the setting sun. An image of Lucy's shimmering hair flashed in his mind as he thought back to all the times they watched the sunset. Everything reminded him of her: from amber warmth of her eyes to that vanilla starlight scent. He couldn't help but to daydream. She was everything to him and so much more. His mind drifted down in the last memories of her before he had to return to the capital. She was intoxicating when their scents had mingled together and just recalling the way her body looked had him groaning aloud in frustration. Being away from her too long was having negative effects on his body. What would he give to have her back in his bed for just another night of pure bliss? To have her wrapped and entangled in his limbs while he brought her to that threshold of pleasure over and over until they both tumbled back into exhaustion? To feel every delicious curve of her changing body and commit it to memory?

"Natsu, you are making that weird face Lucy makes all the time." A voice only belonging to a certain blue Exceed spoke up beside him. Jumping slightly, Natsu looked over and saw Happy staring up at him with a mischievous smirk.

"Don't know what you are talking about..." The prince grumbled.

"That is what Lucy says every time I catch her making that scary face." Happy chuckled.

"What do you need Happy?" Natsu ignored Happy's teasing and focus again on his fishing pole in his grasp. He had attempted to fish all afternoon, but none had even given so much as a nibble on his bait. He had chalked it up to an off day, but the better explanation was that his heart wasn't really too much into catching anything at the moment with his heart's desire elsewhere.

Happy frowned at Natsu's evasiveness. Lately he had been spending his time with Wendy and Carla. Not that he minded so much, but it seemed that there has been a drift between them since their return and Zeref's claims to have had Lucy killed. It appeared that Natsu was always in a bad mood and refused to talk to anyone really about it. His best friend seemed to have changed and it wasn't for the better. Wendy had told him that Natsu was going through a rough patch and it would be best to let the grownups sort this matter out as they have been warned to stay away by Levy due to safety reasons. "I went to check on you in your room, but you weren't there again. So I had figured that you had come back out here."

"What's going on? Carla and Wendy alright?" Igneel's son asked while staring ahead at the bob that connected to his fishing line.

"It should be me asking you that question Natsu. Why aren't you alright?" Happy gave him a look of concern.

"Of course I am alright." Natsu resisted the urge to shrug his shoulders as he purposefully kept his eyes glued on the bob that swayed.

"No you aren't! You haven't been fine since we got back. Wendy had to tell me everything. Why aren't you marrying Lucy instead of Erza?"

"You know why." Natsu replied firmly.

"But you said it wouldn't come to that unless it was necessary."

"Happy," His voice was stern.

"Yes?"

"It became necessary."

"But Lucy isn't dead!"

"Zeref doesn't know that and he would have picked for me if I hadn't. He forced my hand. He knew about everything and he threatened all our lives without any remorse. He had no emotion Happy; he isn't the brother I once knew and I have no doubts now that he will kill anyone without so much as bat of an eye, alright?" Natsu had set his pole aside and glared at the feline whom gazed back with deep, profound sadness at hearing his best friend explain everything to him.

"Did he really attack Lucy?"

"Yes and I don't have any idea if she is really alright or hurt."

"Didn't Rogue say that they survived?"

"Yes, but how much pain is she in? I heard that the Celestial Palace was destroyed too..."

"Poor Lucy. She keeps losing her home..." Happy looked down at his paws.

"Yeah, I know. Lisanna and Erza had sent some builders to help clean up and restore it again. But I am more worried about Lucy."

"You know she's tough. If the others said she is fine, then there is really nothing to worry about." The blue Exceed attempted to offer to console Natsu's feelings.

"You don't know her like I do."

"Yes I do! I have been with her this whole time!" It was Happy's turn to be angry. Natsu looked away feeling guilty. "She's stronger and able to take care of herself! If anyone is fine, it would be her!" Happy continued to lecture.

"This isn't what I meant...just...well, look. I know she is more than able to take care of herself. But that past week, something felt off about her. I know she can care for herself...but she was more...ugh! I don't know how to describe it alright! Just, she felt off and I am more worried about her now than ever!" Natsu struggled to convey why he was worried.

"Well that is a given! Lucy is always weird. Why would that be any different?"

"No, Happy, weirder than usual. She cries a lot more and she smells better than ever, and she is bigger in other places."

"Natsu can you not talk about how much weirder Lucy is? Cause the weird one is you right now." Happy deadpanned clearly ignoring Natsu's lament.

Natsu let out an aspirated sigh, "Look Happy, I just feel worried about Lucy and I wish she would let me know that she is okay..."

"I got an idea that might make you feel better." Happy suggested. This had gained Natsu's full attention. "Let me take your letters and Virgo's key to the Northern Palace. I can fly there and be back the fastest if I use my max speed some of the way."

"That's a genius idea!" Natsu exclaimed at Happy's sudden stroke of insight. He had been so caught up in his own worry that he had forgotten about what he could be doing instead.

"Well I am a genius." Happy boasted smugly.

"Would you really do that for us?"

"Of course. Besides I miss Lucy and I want to see her too."

"...don't have to rub it in..." Natsu muttered which earned a look of confusion from the cat.

"Huh?"

'Nothing. Let me pack up and I'll get you on your way."

"What do you want me to say to Gray?"

Natsu could only chuckled darkly, "Oh, I got a message for Frosty."

**~Lucy~**

Three miserable days aboard that hellish boat had shown no mercy of any kind towards Lucy's voyage to the Northern Kingdom. She had found herself seeking sanctuary in the lower cabin during the majority of the trip. She spent the past few days curled up in her bed. She found it difficult to keep anything down and with no tea to aid her unusual sensitive stomach, Lucy found herself more ill. She cursed her unfortunate luck.

How did her life suddenly fallen back down from grace?

'_By the gods, please let this pain end..._' She found herself begging this thought more times than not while the boat swayed and moved around. The Celestial Princess swore she would never so much as make a joke at Natsu's expense about his motion sickness ever again.

The only comfort she had came in the form of a letter from the man she loved more than life itself. Cana had given it to her after returning from their shopping trip the night before the traveling started. Everyone was given basic garments to travel with until they arrived at their destination. The ill woman curled up in on the bedding as she clung to lover's latest letter. It wasn't much, but reading his words of worry and love almost gave her the strength to endure the trip-_almost_. Three days she had been told it would take for them to arrive and she had found herself hidden away in her cabin in the ship. Of course every sway felt like an eternity of endless torment for the Lost Princess.

"Lucy, you still hiding down there?" Cana called out as she descended the stairs into the cabin.

"Where else would I be?" Lucy attempted to sound sarcastic, but it only came out in a pitiful tone.

"Aww come on Buttercup and cheer up! I brought some rum to help."

"Get that god _awful_ stuff away from me! I can smell it from here!" Lucy retched as her nose was suddenly assaulted with the vile smell of the sea salt spice. Cana only shrugged as she drank the flask she had brought.

"More for me." the wild woman drowned the rum and sat beside her withering friend.

"By the gods put me out of my misery please..." Lucy whined as she put her face in the pillow in attempt to escape the putrid smell, or at the very least lessen the effects.

"Honestly Luce, you look just as bad as Natsu. Maybe he really has rubbed off on you."

"Stop teasing..." came the muffled response. Cana put the cap on the flask and relaxed in the chair.

"Well you can rest easy. We've already docked and now are only waiting on you to come up so we can make the rest of the trip."

"H-how much farther?" Lucy whimpered. A peak of messy blonde hair was spotted from the blankets as she peered at Cana. The woman of the ship sat in her chair and gazed at the pitiful form of the princess in the bed.

"Half a day's ride on horse. You are going to need to change into your winter dress as it is winter here. And, not gonna lie, is colder than a witch's tit."Lucy took in Cana's own attire. Her clothing was still revealing, but her clothing cover a little more modestly in areas that were odd such as her arms and legs; 'Modesty' was the term used loosely while the wild woman's generous curves were emphasize in all the right places.

"That is what you're wearing?" Lucy sat up and looked fully at her friend.

"What is with that expression?" Cana leered at the Lost Princess's surprised gaze.

"N-nothing!" Lucy quickly defended. The last thing she felt she needed was Cana to start making jokes at her expense. Already she felt in a vulnerable state.

"Uh-huh, well come on sickie. The sooner you dress, the sooner you get off this 'death trap' as you fondly put it these past few days." Cana teased.

"Cana!" she whined.

"Come on, you know I am kidding. Geez, you're so damn sensitive. I can't wait to get you off this boat and back to normal." The brunette stood and went to the trunk to pull out Lucy's winter clothing.

"I'm not that bad..." Lucy grumbled before curling into a ball from an attack from the sway of the ship.

"Get dressed." Cana rolled her eyes tossing the clothing for Lucy to catch. With the final word, she took her leave to let Lucy ready herself.

Lucy, against her body's protest, forced herself to get up and do as the dark haired woman had instructed. The only problem was that her winter clothing felt a little constraining against her torso and hips.

"Stupid Cana, you got me the wrong size!" she shifted uncomfortably. It was easier to blame Cana's drunkenness and lack of attention to detail than to face a scary truth that perhaps Lucy had gained weight. Which, of course, she would be quick to deny if anyone dared to point out. Lucy approached the vanity to finish preparing herself. She took note of her pale complexion and her slightly chubby cheeks. She made a mental note that when she had resettled she would be returning to her training harder than ever. She felt mortified if Natsu could see her in this state; although, in retrospective, he hadn't seen her that long ago.

Though frustrated, Lucy let out a huff of what could be described as an annoyed sigh. Finally accepting that she wasn't going to be anymore presentable than she already was; she had decided to face whatever lied above the ship. On shaky legs, Lucy headed up to the deck where the ship was docked on an overgrown pier in the middle of winter. Snow was falling from the sky which made the air still, as equally, quiet.

"Lucy! Over here!" Yukino had called over. Lucy gingerly moved to the dockside of the ship to see horses. Everyone loading onto the pure white horses that had adorned blue and silver colors of the Fullbuster House; the King and ruler of the Northern Kingdom. Lucy took note that there was a horse for each of them. A young man with white hair and striking eyes was talking with Gildarts and Sting. Lucy awkwardly approached Yukino and Cana as they were tending to their own horses. After stepping off the boat, Lucy started to feel the effects of what had been ailing her begin to ebb away.

"My Lucy, it is good to see you up and about." Yukino greeted kindly.

"Y-yeah... I am glad to be off the ship. It seems that the sea life may not be for me. I will never criticize Natsu again on our travels." Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"Nah, he will always be a good joke at his expense once in a while. Don't feel too guilty." Cana chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind. So what is with the horses?" Lucy eyed the beautiful creatures that the women were tending to.

"Horses sent from my brother, the King of the North, to give you safe passage to his palace where he awaits a council with you." a voice that belonged to the white haired man spoke while he approached them. Gildarts and Sting were following alongside him. The man's eyes stayed focused on Lucy. She felt a little taken aback by his unwavering gaze.

"To meet with King Gray?" she spoke curiously.

"That is correct Lost Princess. The King and Queen have heard a great deal about you and your plea from different requests for your asylum. I am the Hand of the King, Prince and Lord Lyon. An honor to met you Princess Lucy Heartfilia." Lyon stood before her and she felt him sizing her up with his own eyes. The Lost Princess couldn't help the cold shiver that ran up her spine and she was fairly certain it had nothing to do with the cold. Somehow his chilled gaze made her feel so small; a familiarity of that to King Zeref. Yukino, sensing Lucy's uneasiness, stepped closer to her side.

"We thank you for your kingdom's hospitality. It was very kind of the King to be so thoughtful as to send an escort of your highest prestige to take in such company as ourselves." Yukino played politics.

"Oh on the contrary, this was but of my own doing. I wanted to see for my own eyes the Lost Princess of the Heartfilia Kingdom for myself." Lyon replied while never turning his icy stare from the celestial heiress.

"Well you came, you saw, now lead the way leery. You are freaking us out." Cana stepped in with her usual brashness all the while not hiding the threatening intent in her tone.

"My, my Cana. Don't be so rude to our gracious host." Gildarts playfully chuckled.

"Then stop talking shit Old Man and let's go. We'll all freeze to death out here with you pissing the day away." Cana scolded her father.

"She does has a point. Some of us are not used to these temperatures. After all, there is only so much daylight left." Sting pressed. Taking the hint, Lyon had agreed with the light dragon and helped the group properly mount their own horses. He would send a group to collect their things and have their things delivered to the palace after the meeting occurred. But along the way towards the castle that housed their gracious hosts, something nagged Lucy in the back of her mind. It was the middle of winter, but she had felt just fine, almost normal, in her snug winter dress.

**~Ice Palace Fortress~**

True to Cana's word, the trip back took half a day to make from the docked pier. All the while Lucy had to fight off the slight headache that threatened to overcome her. She had wished that was her only symptom but: her clothes were tight, she felt heated, and her stomach was slightly rolling. She wanted the world for once to stop moving and to get a decent night's rest. But alas, the day was far from over with the sun high in the sky. The celestial heiress was so focused on keeping herself together that she paid little mind to the breath taking surroundings of ice and water fixtures as they made their journey to the Ice Palace fortress. As far as she was concerned, she wanted to get this meeting over with so that she could rest in a hot bath or cuddle in a soft bed. The troublesome woman hadn't noticed that Cana had been staring oddly at the Lost Princess during the trip. Little things Lucy attempted to play off as nothing concerned the dark-haired brunette. Cana had caught Yukino's eye as Lucy swayed a little on her horse to keep from falling when she attempted to stay focused; a silent conversation between the two was exchanged.

They approached the stables when they finally arrived and Cana was the first to assist Lucy off her own horse. She could already feel the trembling of her friend under her hands as she steadied her.

"Thanks Cana." Lucy smiled gratefully.

"You're really exhausted, aren't-"

"Oh Cana! Let's help Yukino next!" Lucy quickly cut off her friend's concern and made her escape as quickly as she could. The last thing she wanted to hear was a wisecrack about her weight or how she was being a baby about a little bit of traveling.

"Thanks Lucy." Yukino smiled as she leaned on the eager girl. Sting went to Yukino's side and she looped her arm through his. Gildarts and Lyon approached them.

"If you follow me, I believe King Gray is waiting in the throne room." Lyon informed. Lucy felt her nerves turn to ice much like the land around her. She had heard about this meeting for a long while, and now she was about to have the audience she had been requesting since she had to escape her palace home. What is worse was this meeting would determined if she would be able to remain safe in this kingdom or be turned away.

"Lucy?" Yukino asked softly as Lucy's light skin turned a shade paler. Lucy had suddenly found herself leaning against the horse as her wide eyes remained unfocused. What was she going to say to convince the rulers to let her stay in their lands at their mercy? What could she possibly offer? If anyone found out whom she really was, would they be charged for harboring a criminal? Was she a criminal? How much trouble has she caused to so many people?

Cana was suddenly in front of Lucy and coaching her to breathe. "Come back to us Lucy. Yes, you are alright. Just take a couple of breaths. That's it. Focus on me." the usually unhinged woman spoke firmly to the princess. She was able to ground Lucy by helping her stay focused.

Hearing Cana's voice managed to catch Lucy's attention. Her chest felt tight and her nerves screaming for her to just run. Cana's hands remained planted on her friend's shoulders.

"I-I can't do this. I ca-can't-"

"Lucy relax. Yes, you can. I promise it will all be alright. Just a formality greeting. They are not going to turn us away and if they do, then you will come home with me and Dad. So please take off that pressure before you make yourself pass out." Cana reassured her.

"But-but Zeref-"

"Can kiss our asses. I don't care what that jerk is playing at. Now come on, pull yourself together. Woman the fuck up. It's rude to keep our hosts waiting." Cana continued to use her firm tone, but it seemed to do the trick as she saw Lucy gather her thoughts and composed herself.

"A-alright..."

"You gotta use that Natsu's spark remember?"

"I wish he was here...he always could get me through stuff like this..." Lucy's voice trembled.

"He is with you in spirit." Cana offered her support.

"If you both are finished; we are running late." Lyon spoke up unamused.

"Hey! Give us a minute jerk! We needed a moment asshole." Cana shot Lyon a nasty look; it didn't faze the male the slightest.

"Lead the way, sir?" Gildarts stepped in and took command.

"This way." Lyon turned on his back and lead the group through the water-ice palace.

Lucy gasped in awe as she saw the stunning palace made of ice and water. Surprisingly, it was warm inside. A bit bit drafty, but she was pleased that she did not find herself freezing. Lyon led everyone through the formal entrance and the main halls until they arrived at the broad ice double doors. Lucy's heart was racing with nervousness as just beyond the doors was King Gray and his righteous decision to allow her to remain in the kingdom. Though she wasn't feeling prepared, the doors opened and they were led in. The first thing Lucy took in was how impressively vast and regal the cathedral type space left her feeling. Ice architecture with pools of waterfalls and fountains made Lucy feel as if she was in a winter mermaid grotto as they descended further into the throne room.

Upon their thrones sat a dark haired man that Lucy easily recognized. Time had been more than kind to him as it was easy to see that the boy from Lucy's photos had transformed into an exceedingly, handsome man. He wore only his pants and a regal cape as he sat on his throne of ice rather comfortably. This well chiseled Adonis of a man was this kingdom's fearless leader: King Gray. Aside him was a beautiful woman with azure locks and cerulean eyes that focused almost dangerously on Lucy. She wore a silver dress that tastefully shown off her curves in all the right places as the gown symbolized her status as Queen beside her King. Under her intense stare, Lucy suddenly felt the need to disappear from this room. In truth, Cana and Yukino both warned her of Queen Juvia; but she was not well prepared to be labeled as an enemy without a single word passing her lips.

"King Gray and Queen Juvia, it is such a wondrous sight to see you both again. I believe the last time I had seen you was Storm's name day ceremony a few years ago." Gildarts broke the ice as he made the first move to speak. The group stood before the steps of the royal couple. Lyon had taken his seat up on the raised platform in his own throne as Gray sized up what was before him.

"State your business. No need to beat around the bush." Gray sat more on his throne while taking full notice of Lucy. Gildarts went to speak again, but Lucy placed a hand gently on his shoulder as she stepped ahead of him. This earned a chuckle from the man that was left in her wake.

"I am not sure what you have heard of or if you have received any letter about me or my circumstance, but please allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, the former princess of the Heartfilia Kingdom." Lucy spoke clearly and daring not to turn an eye from Juvia as her body slightly trembled. She continued her introduction before anyone else could speak, "I am the lover, well might as well be mate, of Prince Natsu Dragneel. I have come here today to beg for asylum from King Zeref of the House of Dragons and the Dragon Kingdom."

"And why are you seeking asylum from an ally to this kingdom?" Gray had asked intrigued.

"The Heartfilia Kingdom was wiped out by King Igneel when I was but a child and myself, along with my people, have been enslaved. Recently I had become appointed as Prince Natsu's slave in order to further my humiliation once my existence had been discovered. This was to ensure that the Heartfilia bloodline would know true suffering before my death. King Zeref walks in his father's footsteps with the prejudice towards my former kingdom. I am afraid I do not know or understand the cause of such hatred that earned the wiping out of my lands and its people, but King Zeref did not count for Prince Natsu and I to fall in love. Prince Natsu had sent me away in order for his brother not to harm me; King Zeref's determination for my bloodshed knows no limits."

"So you have come running to us? Why should we take in an enemy to our ally? Why should we not turn you over?" Juvia sat at the edge of her seat and studied pleading woman. The others in the group allowed Lucy to control this discussion as it was within her right, however, Cana stayed close to her in case something needed to be said should a question be out of line.

"Because King Zeref's hatred for me is either misplaced or wrong. What happened to my kingdom, my people, and my parents was terrible. I do not know why or for what reasons King Igneel attacked and I will never know since his untimely passing, but I have survived many years of being a slave and I wanted to find a way to restore my kingdom; along bring both peace to the Heartfilia House and the House of Dragons lands. The only way to do that is to gain my full powers and to be a person that even King Zeref must see as a threat and can no longer ignore in regarding respect. I cannot do this if he kills me before then."

"That did not answer my question. Yes, your reasoning is nobel and it is all well and good for you. But it does nothing to gain for the threat that would swoop upon our kingdom, our people, and my son." Juvia narrowed her eyes.

"Then let's say this; you bet on Lucy. This girl has done more with nothing at her feet than with those with all the resources she has." Cana had spoke up to Lucy's defense.

"How so?" Gray asked with full attention.

"There is just something about Lucy that brings people together. She has won the heart of Natsu Dragneel and only wishes to better herself and those around her." Yukino added.

"Again, she has everything to gain and for all of us to lose. Why should we gamble on such a risk?"

"Wouldn't the payoff be so much more? If Lucy can talk some peace into Zeref with the backing he can't ignore, think of her kingdom thriving as it once did. Think of how prestigious and wealthy it once was back in its hay day. If the Heartfilia Kingdom thrived before, I am positive that it would do that and more once Princess Lucy is back as its ruler" Sting stayed close to Yukino as the group looked intently at the rulers.

"My wife has a point. A favor today may not guarantee the payment of another you realize?" Gray wasn't unyielding, "Say we take this risk, what would that payoff be?"

"Top priority and an alliance in my kingdom with you." Lucy spoke without missing a beat.

"Should you have a daughter; she will marry my son." Juvia was just as quick to reply as Lucy. Gray's eyes widened and looked at Juvia as if she sprouted another head.

"Now wait a moment-"

"Agreed." Lucy interrupted without hesitation which sent the group as a whole into shock. But as quickly as they were surprised, they managed to recover themselves.

"Our child with Pyrodick's?!" Gray faced his wife with the expression of absurdity.

"It is the right move Gray, Lucy's child and Juvia's child will combine three kingdoms into one. Wouldn't you say that is quite the deal, dear Husband?" Juvia looked at Gray innocently enough at her brilliant plan. Gray attempted to counter, but his wife had a point. They would have everything to gain from this and he sat back down in thought. Meanwhile the group were looking at Lucy as if she signed her own death warrant. Didn't she know of the rivalry between Gray and Natsu? Having their children potentially married would offer a destroyed marriage before it even started; it would never work out. But here was Lucy ignoring the looks of disbelief from her friends as she continued to stare at the royal couple.

"And Natsu can't take care of you because?" Gray smirked as he turned his focus back to Lucy once he composed himself from his wife's sudden curveball of a plan.

"Because his brother obviously does not approve of me and thus trying to force him to marry someone else if he can help it. I became a threat to those plans of marriage." Lucy spoke; with her back turned, she missed the expression that came across Cana's face.

"Why would King Zeref want to marry his brother Natsu off?" Juvia asked more intrigued.

"The Kingdom of Fiore is building an army and for some reason King Zeref is getting worried. Natsu has better information on that." the heiress explained.

"Again, aside from a future promise that may not happen considering if King Zeref succeeds in marrying Natsu with anyone but you, Lucy, why should we allow you, Lucy, to stay here? If King Zeref should find we hold an enemy he despises, that puts us all in danger." Juvia folded her arms.

"King Zeref believes me to be dead. He feels he has enough proof and he will not come looking for me here. Please allow me to stay. I have limited places I can go. I do not have much to offer now, but when peace has returned I will remember your generosity in kind 100 fold." she promised the Queen of Water, "And a promise coming from a celestial mage for those who know always keeps their word." The room was silent as Lucy made her case.

"Natsu has already written to us. We wanted to hear from you to know what we made the right decision to let you stay. After all, I couldn't pass up a chance to rub it in pyro-moron's face that I am fixing his fuck up. Besides, knowing he owes me is so worth whatever he'd asked." Gray chuckled.

"Y-you are gonna let us stay?" Lucy felt the sudden relief of no longer being pressured to convince them of her case being lifted off her shoulders. Natsu had come through for them after all.

"Well that is the plan." Gray stood and Juvia took to his side. They approached the group as Lyon remained seated. Gray extended his hand for Lucy to take.

"Lucy, it is nice to see you again after all these years." Lucy hesitantly shook the ice mage king's hand. She did not miss Juvia's slightly narrowed gaze, but thought better to not address it.

"I am afraid you will have to forgive me as I was too young to remember our meeting. But I am glad that life has brought us back together to still meet again." she smiled.

"Well I have heard so much about you from our other friends: Levy, Lisanna, and Erza, that I simply had to meet the Lost Princess for myself." Juvia continued to eye her still.

"Ah yes, Lucy, allow me to introduce you to my wife Juvia." Gray let go of Lucy's hand and properly addressed the beauty by his side.

"An honor Queen Juvia." she bowed her head respectfully.

"Juvia was surprised to hear Natsu call Lucy his mate when they are not married nor mated properly." Juvia spoke, but the princess caught onto the meaning.

"Be sweet my love. Our guests mean no harm. Natsu asked us to safe guard her life and we shall." Gray lightly chuckled as he held his Juvia closer to his side.

"Juvia supposes." she planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. Lucy began to feel slightly uncomfortable seeing this display of affection before her.

"Well I look forward to getting to know you Juvia. I hope to become fast friends and tell you the story of how Natsu and I met when we fell in love." Lucy continued to smile sweetly. This seemed to appease Juvia as she understood Lucy's statement in a language of women.

"Juvia will show you all to your rooms as you all must be tired from your trip." Juvia offered as she removed herself from Gray's side.

"I'll stay behind and catch up with Gray if that is alright with you?" Gildarts spoke up.

"Yeah, we do have to catch up Old Man." Gray chuckled as he went to the father-like figure.

"This way." Juvia gestured and the remainder of the group followed. Lyon stood and exited the opposite part of the chamber; no doubt gathering a group to retrieve the rest of their belongings on the ship.

Lucy followed behind Juvia with Cana at her side as Yukino and Sting lingered behind. As they walked, Juvia gave a tour of their temporary home. She had listened intensively as Juvia spouted off random facts of her home while she prattled on about new additions that have been incorporated into the architect of the palace. Just as Cana opened her mouth to ask the talkative Queen about where the liquor was, a small child with jet black mop of hair and deep blue eyes came sprinting down the hall and hugged Juvia round the middle.

"Mommy!" he squealed in delight. Affectionately Juvia wrapped her arms around his tiny body and cuddled him close.

"Good afternoon Storm. How were your lessons this morning?" Juvia asked tenderly. The little boy known as Prince Storm frowned in her arms.

"Boring. I don't wanna go back."

Lucy watched Juvia lightly scold the child while explaining the importance of education. A woman comes running up almost out of breath.

"Y-your majesty! I am sorry! He ran out again!" The woman, presumed to be the nanny, apologized profusely to the Queen whom was holding her son and cradling him in her arms as she forgave the frazzled woman as she dismissed her. Little Storm grinned as the nanny turned away grateful.

"Storm, you really should stop giving your nanny such grief." Juvia eyed the grin spread across her son's face.

"But it is fun Mommy!"

"Just like your father." Juvia cuddled him more giggling. As Lucy watched the spectacle before her, something inside her could be described as almost like a yearning overwhelming her. Something about that grin and mischievous behavior reminded her strongly of a certain Dragon Prince.

"Is this your son?" Yukino cooed as she approached with Sting following closely behind.

"Everyone this is Gray and Juvia's precious son Storm. Storm, this is Mommy and Daddy's friends."Juvia introduced.

"Hello..." he spoke shyly and tried to hide in his mother's hair as he realized there was an audience to his antics. The group 'awe'd' at the cute display. Lucy couldn't help but think that this is the young child that may grow into a man and marry her daughter if they succeed in regaining her kingdom. She blushed thinking of her even having a child in the first place. Would Natsu and her be so lucky?

"Cute kid. He really does take after his Dad alright. Wonder what he thinks of Natsu?" Sting chuckled.

"Natsu?" Storm asked curiously while looking at his mother for reference.

"Daddy's friend that isn't here." Juvia replied while earning a hearty laugh from Cana.

"That's putting it nicely." she chortled. Yukino shot a warning glare, but Juvia didn't mind.

"I agree. Although their name calling for each other has gotten out of line recently." Sting joined Can in snickering.

"Juvia agrees, but Juvia supports Gray." she smiled.

"May we continue the tour your highness?" Yukino requested annoyed at her friend's behaviors.

"Of course. Come Storm, Mommy is showing our new friends to their rooms." Juvia turned back to the tour with the addition of her son joining them. Lucy remained quiet and in the background. She couldn't stop stealing glances at the mother and son. Storm was just as adorable with the way he assisted his mother in the tour. She couldn't suppress the foreign emotions bottling up inside that almost wished her and Natsu were half as lucky. Her own thoughts returning to children suddenly made her cheeks flare up. A little Natsu running around would certainly be a sight to behold. However, with her thoughts on Natsu, The celestial heiress hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings until Cana pointed out to her embarrassment by feeling her forehead.

"You sure you are feeling alright?" Cana whispered.

"Yes! It is nothing!" she had hissed back.

"Then why is your face all red?"

"Cana stop!" Lucy quietly whined.

"And this suite is yours Lost Princess." Juvia stopped in front of the two guest doors.

"Oh-oh! Thank you Juvia!" Lucy stepped forward and bowed before Juvia.

"Not a problem. Dinner will be served later. Juvia will send someone to retrieve you."

"Thank you. Really, for everything." she replied gratefully.

"Enjoy your stay." the Queen nodded.

"Bye-bye pretty lady!" Storm waved with a big smile. Lucy found herself lightly smiling back in spite of herself. The gracious hostess and her child led the remainder of the group to their rooms while Lucy entered her own.

It felt odd being alone after all this time. Her stomach wasn't feeling as sensitive now and definitely no longer in knots from the stress. She was able to let out a deep breath finally. Leaning her back against the closed doors and let out a loud sigh, all she wanted now was a warm bed and a long nap. The Lost Princes kicked off her boots and shuffled deeper into the guest suite of water and ice elements. The room was beautiful and comforting. It may not resemble anything of her home, but at least she felt she would be comfortable here at least. It was spacious with a kitchenette, small living space, but large bedroom and luxurious master spa bathroom with a hot springs inspired theme including the giant bathtub.

The princess quickly found her bed and flopped onto it. Even though her clothes felt tight, she couldn't do much until she found a tailor to make her something new. At least the bed was comfortable enough as it reminded her of her own bed from home. "I miss home..." she sighed deeply into the pillows; cradling one of them as she allowed herself to feel at ease.

"More than you miss me and Natsu?" a familiar voice chirped by her ear. Lucy's eyes snapped opened as she shot up to see Happy smugly laying beside her. Pure joy spread across her face as suddenly she wrapped him in a tight hug while tears followed freely down her cheeks.

"Happy! You're really here!" she exclaimed.

"C-can't breathe!" Happy struggled to speak out. Lucy lightened her hold and help him to her.

"How'd you even get in here? Where you waiting long? I can't believe you are really here! Did you know I was going to be in this room and come to this place?!" she had asked her million questions without bothering to breathe.

After finally calming down, Lucy heard Happy explain that he arrived a few days ago on Natsu's behalf. He was going to stay to make sure she was settled in before returning to Natsu. He also explained that he will be the messenger that way he can see them both and they have a secure connection of messages being transitioned between them both, "Speaking of messages! Natsu sent a letter for you!" the excited Exceed presented an envelope.

"Thank you Happy. This makes me really relieved that you are here." she smiled warmly and had long since wiped away her happy tears. Just seeing Happy and knowing he was staying a few days put her mind at ease. Taking the letter from the Exceed, the princess had opened it to reveal a golden key.

"He found another key?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"It is from Lisanna. She said her sister Mirajane found it and sent it to us!" Happy explained.

"That is great! I can't wait to make a contract now." her bright smile couldn't be faltered. She pulled out Natsu's letter and began to read it. Happy sat close and began eating the plate of fish snack he had gotten for himself. He was oblivious to the heiress's constant change of expressions: her face reflected happiness, confusion and shock. Lucy's body tensed as her hands shook. Happy's attention focused on Lucy as her eyes were wild and unfocused. She was paler than the ice that was all around them. All she could breathe before suddenly fainting was "...married..."


	27. Say The Day Will Never Come-Chapter 27

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! So glad you all have managed to come back and read another chapter of my story! I want to thank Dark Shining Light for helping to edit my work again! I am pleased that, with our efforts, we were able to bring another quality chapter for you all to enjoy! Thank you again for the reviews! I am still completely floored that we made over 300 reviews so far! That is insane to me! I know I always ask this question, but where the heck do you all come from?! It is a very happy and humbling moment for me! Please continue to give me your support and letting me know your thoughts! I love hear from each and every one of you! You guys are the best fans out there!_

_Well without anything further to add, the song for this chapter is entitled:"Just Hold Me Now" by Tina Cousins. I really did have fun writing the chapter and I believe the song fit for how the characters are feeling! So please give it a listen while you read! Don't forget to review and lets fangirl together! Enjoy!_

Say The Day Will Never Come

~Chapter Twenty-Seven~

Lucy heard her name being called. It sounded far away but she knew it sounded so familiar. Could it be Cana? Maybe Yukino? The more she attempted to ignore it, the louder and clearer the call of her name became. So much so that the Lost Princess could no longer ignore it, but rather blink her eyes until she was fully awake. Cana was by her side along with Queen Juvia and Yukino; there was no Happy though. Confused, the disoriented woman looked around, unsure of why they were in her room with her.

"Oh good! She is finally awake. Juvia is glad." The queen gave a sigh of relief.

"You gave us such a fright Lucy. How are you feeling?" Yukino asked while using the same expression the rest of the small group of women had on their faces.

Lucy could only respond with a quizzical look.

"Something...happened...?" She slowly spoke, unsure as she attempted to get her bearings back. She tried to sit up but ended up leaning against the pillows as a wave of lightheadedness overcame her. Her head was still fuzzy as she struggled to figure out what she had been doing before she ended up in this position.

"Where's Happy?" She vaguely remembered their conversation. _'Was he_ _visiting me in my room...and they were talking about...something?_'

"Happy came and got us. Poor thing was in hysterics." The silver-haired celestial mage explained.

"See, what we would like to know is what Happy told us when he gave you a letter from Natsu. He said that you fainted. We couldn't find the letter and we sent Happy to talk to Sting so you could properly rest until you were able to talk." Cana explained. Lucy's thoughts suddenly stilled as she recalled everything.

"Oh no! Lucy, you are crying..." Juvia gasped surprised. Lucy could feel her cheeks becoming wet as the realization hit her. Through her watery eyes, she spied the piece of paper that had fallen behind the nightstand as it all dawned on her fully.

"Natsu is getting married..." Lucy whispered as she lowered her gaze and transfixed on the letter. Cana followed her line of sight and picked up the letter as she read it for herself.

"Lucy, we had agreed that this might happen if push came to shove..." Yukino gently reminded. She rested a comforting hand on the upset princess's shoulder as Cana set the letter down and gave an even glare.

"Doesn't mean it hurts any less." Cana hissed.

"Juvia doesn't understand? Why does Prince Natsu not marry the one he loves? Does Prince Natsu not truly love Lucy?" the Queen of water asked.

"It's complicated, but to put it simply; Lucy is not welcomed by King Zeref. King Zeref wants a princess of means to be added to his resources to go after Fiore without marrying means of marrying himself. In short, he is forcing Natsu's hand by making him choose a suitable princess he has given previous approval of. At the Celestial Palace, we all decided if Natsu was forced, then Princess Erza would do it while we all helped Lucy find her keys and have her be a force to reckoned with against Zeref." Cana reasoned while Yukino cradled Lucy gently against her. Juvia turned saddened as she looked to the pitifully crying woman.

"Juvia is sorry for your situation. Juvia wouldn't know what to do if she was forced to watch her Gray marry another woman if Gray loves Juvia." The water woman offered her condolences. Lucy just wept, not caring about words of 'sorry' or 'pity'. She hadn't expected Zeref would go as far as forcing Natsu to officially pick a bride, but she couldn't say she wasn't all that surprised either. After all, Natsu did have to pick someone Zeref approved of to be able to gain those resources. She hadn't thought the day would come so soon. Yukino lightly petted Lucy's hair as she fell apart in her arms. All the women could do was share in Lucy's pain as she cried all her tears once again.

**~Natsu~**

Natsu sat beside Erza in the kitchens as the best chefs in the kingdoms paraded after each appointment of bringing the very best quality sweet treats for the new royal couple to enjoy as they would make their selection for the cake. Normally, Natsu would be in a food-lover's paradise, but he had trouble as of late of finding any motivation for anything he would have a passion for. The plans for the wedding held little to no interest for the Dragon Prince. Once what was something that should be celebrated ended up being a funeral for his once aspired hopes. Lucy should be the one sitting beside him, not Erza: Lucy should be the one picking the flowers, the dress, the invitations, and his favorite thing-food.

But instead of the love of his life, it was Erza and he had given her free reign over all the planning. This is what he felt the least he could do for this farce of a marriage anyway. The red-headed beauty was exactly in the same boat as him. She would be marrying someone that was not the person she loved. The difference between them was that the Desert Princess was easily able to pull off the act of the happy couple for the both of them while fire dragon prince could only sulk. With this wedding planned to be held in a month, Natsu was no longer able to hide away in his room, nor escape in his training. Now everything was appointments, meetings, treaties, conferences, colors, lace, white, chicken or fish, who sits where, who isn't invited. If Natsu had his way, he'd let all of the planning be done at once. He would let Erza have all her wants and desires handled by her and just show up at the end of it; that is, if he had his own way of course. But as it stands now, he was to be subjected to this marital hell with no relief in sight.

It was their eighth cake testing of the day and despite Natsu's non-existent personality, Erza was finding that she was having a lovely time trying all types of strawberry sugary treats. It was a well known fact that the Desert Princess had a weakness for the sweet, small, red fruit and with Natsu giving her full executive decision; she was taking charge of making the wedding everything she wanted. However, she did have one personal responsibility and that was to keep the fiery man in check. There was no incentive for him and no real reason to try except to keep Zeref away from the real goal of their revenge.

So it was real work to make them appear as a happy couple; to go out of her way to push Natsu and to remind him of what this was all for. Some days were now easier than others; today was not one of those days. As the delighted princess was polishing off her cake as the baker exited the kitchen with his belongings. Natsu idly played with fire on his fingertips with a bored expression on his face. "Please tell me that was the last one..." he sighed.

"We have thirty-two more to go." Erza replied after she swallowed her last bite.

"Lucky us. Just pick one. We're wasting time." He sighed loudly in his annoyance.

"What was that?" The Desert Princess tone suddenly turned cold.

"N-nothing!" The hot-headed man quickly retreated as he made the self-preserving decision to keep his mouth shut. The princess continued to polish off her cake before setting it aside.

"I know you don't want to be here, but we need to keep up this united front. You will hear back from Lucy and Happy. Just continue to be patient alright?"

"Being patient is all I have been doing and look where it has gotten me?" Natsu snapped back with unintentional malice with his bite. For a moment, Erza's face contorted by hurt feelings and instantly he regretted his words. That was until a darkness from the strong warrior's that was sent out in waves. The Dragon Prince suddenly found himself in a full nelson as the warrior woman scolded him.

"Mercy! Mercy!" The Prince begged.

"Oh? Now you want my mercy?" She chastised, "You got a lot of nerve talking your bullshit on me Salamander!" Erza released him glaringly. Natsu gingerly checked his body for anything broken or sprained.

"Look this isn't ideal for both of us. I don't want to play pretend wedding anymore." He begrudgingly grumbled.

"There isn't 'pretend' anything Natsu. We have to do this; we have no choice. Isn't Lucy worth any of it?" she snapped.

"Not like this! It all feels wrong. It shouldn't be you." he replied once again without thinking of the consequences of his words. And, once again, he regretted them once they were spoken aloud.

This time it was the strong woman who looked away. There was no anger; just regretful sadness. Guilt swelled within Natsu as the once strong scarlet haired companion let his words get to her. This was a new, profound feeling for Natsu and he regretted it all.

"You know this is no picnic for me either. You think I want to marry you? I am in the same stupid boat with you. Lucy is lucky. She doesn't have to see it up close and personal. True she is warned that this was a possibility and will hear of the wedding I am sure, but she doesn't get to see it. You sit there whining about this isn't fair or that it isn't right, but guess what? This world owes you nothing. We don't get our happy endings. Natsu, you don't just get to marry and be with Lucy openly and I don't get the same with Jellal. We both lose. I need a partner here because it is hard enough for me to pull the weight of two people and deal with my own losses. You don't just get to sit there anymore and have a pity party!" Erza eyes began to fill with tears.

Natsu could handle Erza's anger. He could handle her scary mood swings. He could handle her rage, her fight, and her ability to be stronger. But Erza's tears was something Natsu was suddenly finding himself unable to handle. The weeping woman put her hand over her face as she softly sobbed. Her shoulders trembled and whimpers escaped between the cracks of her fingers as she couldn't find the inner strength to pull herself together at the moment. The Dragon Prince's eyes stared widened as he began to realize for the first time that it wasn't just him and Lucy anymore that this effected, but all the others as well.

Natsu scooted his chair closer and wrapped his arms securely around Erza as she clung to him and wept. Gently he stroked her hair and allowed her to seek out his warmth while he comforted her. Erza was strong; no one could dare to deny that, but she was also a woman with a kind heart. She had put all of the aside for him and his love; and all for what? Because she believed in their cause? That she was a true friend willing to sacrifice her own love and happiness for the sake of a better future for them all? And how did he repay her feelings and actions? Natsu had frowned at the answers to his own questions. He was not a good friend, not a grateful person, and that had become exceedingly clear.

"Erza...I am sorry." he spoke sincerely as he could. The Desert Princess let out another soft sob as he rubbed her back tenderly, "How can Jellal be alright with any of this? I am going out of my mind over here and every time I talk to that guy. He is always friendly and helpful to me. How is it possible that he can hide what he is feeling? I can't even manage going a whole day without not giving a shit anymore."

"H-he isn't...but it is the only way..." she whimpered.

"Sorry Erza, this is hard for you both I am sure." he continued to embrace warrior princess close as she now attempted to pull herself together.

"...it's okay..." she sniffled.

"No. None of this is alright. But if you and Jellal can get through it; so can Luce and I. Thanks for putting up with me." Natsu allowed Erza to sit up fully as she wiped her eyes.

"Th-thank you Natsu." He handed her some napkins from the table to clean her face.

"It's strange. I think this is the first time I have ever seen you cry." He smiled softly.

"Don't get used to it. You just caught me in a moment." Erza blew her nose into the napkin. She used a fresh paper to dab her eyes in attempt to salvage her make-up.

"I am sure. Listen, let's take a break from all this wedding shit after today. I think we need a few days to just be for a bit." The Prince suggested thoughtfully.

"I am inclined to agree with you. A break for even a day or two might be what we need. I feel that we haven't even had time to catch our breath since we have returned from the Celestial Palace." The princess sighed as she finished fixing herself.

"Sounds good" Natsu agreed with his toothy, infamous grin that somehow put the Desert Princess at ease. For some reason, in that moment, both felt the stronger bond of friendship begin to inform as relief settled in. As of now, they were a united front.

**~Lucy~**

Lucy had curled into Yukino's lap with her head resting upon her thigh. Her friend lightly threaded her fingers through the celestial princess's messy locks as she finished crying out all her tears. "I promise that everything will be alright." Yukino comforted.

"Juvia agrees with Yukino. Lucy, you will soon see Natsu and rest assure that his heart is only for you." Their kind hostess added.

"Th-thanks..." the crying woman muffled from her position. Cana sighed as she looked at the pathetic state of the princess lying in her bed with her faced botched red from her crying.

"Don't lie to her guys. Nothing about this situation is alright. It's fucked up and she should be allowed to cry all she wants." Yukino shot Cana an outraged expression, but brunette simply ignored it. "She needs to let it out of her system and accept the situation fully." She continued.

"Juvia feels that might be a little too harsh."

"Maybe because this is a harsh situation." The brunette curtly replied.

"Enough you two!" Yukino put a stop to the conversation. The room was awkwardly quiet.

"Guys, I am...sad, but I will be okay." Lucy sat up and looked at the three women who sat beside her bedside and comforted her in her time of need. "Thanks for being here for me; all of you. I really do need to hear this and I am glad you all were here to help." The princess used the tissues to wipe her drying tears.

"Anytime Lucy." Yukino gently smiled back at the princess.

"Juvia was glad to offer assistance. Lucy, Juvia has a question?" the water woman replied.

"Um sure? What is it?" Lucy sniffled and gave her full attention to the Queen of Water.

"Juvia has heard that Lucy has been looking for golden keys that once belonged to your family?" She clarified.

Lucy responded with a nod, "I am. Natsu had sent a key from Lisanna's family."

"Juvia looked at Lucy's keys and thought it looked familiar. So Juvia asked her guard to look in the treasury here at the palace. Juvia wishes to give Lucy this." The Queen reached into her pocket and produced a golden key of red rubies and gold.

"Leo..." Lucy breathed. Her eyes widened as they were transfixed on the golden keys in Juvia's grasp. "You are really giving it to me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Juvia is." The water woman smiled and placed the key in celestial heiress's outstretched palm.

"Two keys added Lucy. Dunno know 'bout you, but that means we are just that much closer to gathering them all." Cana spoke up.

"Y-yeah it is." Lucy tenderly smiled as she held the previous key for a few moments before she joined it with the others on the key ring. For some reason holding that key felt warmer than any of the others before it-more like rejoining with a long, lost friend. "Thank you Juvia for keeping Leo safe and returning him back to me."

"Juvia cannot take all the credit. The key was in Gray's treasury. Juvia only asked for it to be found."

"Then I thank you both for safe guarding my family's key." Lucy could only offer her smile in gratitude.

"Feeling better?" the wild woman asked.

"Define better?" The golden-haired princess's eyes held a hint of sadness.

"His heart belongs to you, remember that." Yukino reassured Lucy as she put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I-I know...I just don't like it. I...just had hope that he would tell them all off and come back to me; a part of me still hopes for that." Lucy sighed feeling upset again.

"We all want that on some level Luce, but it can't happen that way; it just isn't practical. The world, and especially his society, doesn't function like that at all. You will have to accept this reality for now..." the sweet silver-haired friend allowed Lucy to lean on her once more.

"Doesn't mean I have to like any of it."

"No one said you had to, but you must respect it." The usually flirty temptress sipped her drink much to Lucy's nose displeasure. She instead began to focus on Yukino's fresh air scent instead.

"Juvia thinks if Lucy is alright now, then perhaps Lucy would like to get some rest?"

"Actually I wouldn't mind going somewhere and making my contracts with those two keys if that is fine by you Juvia?" Lucy suggested.

"Juvia is concern. Lucy has already had an off day. Perhaps if Lucy were to eat something to regain her strength and see how Lucy feels; then Juvia will let Lucy use Juvia's personal training grounds to make her contracts?" The water woman offered thoughtfully.

"I think I can agree to that. I could eat anyway." At the mention of food, Lucy's stomach began to grumble in agreement.

"Well then we will get you something. We will send Happy back in to keep you company. He might be outside the door waiting to come back anyway." The brunette stood with the others as the princess repositioned herself back against her pillows. They filed out of the bedroom as Lucy heard Yukino informing Happy that he could return back in the room since they had informed the Exceed that the celestial maiden was allowed to have visitors once again. The celestial princess watched the blue exceed cautiously approaching the bed with his head lowered.

"Hey Happy!" She had attempted to sound cheerful.

"Lucy...I am sorry I upset you..."

"No, no Happy! It has nothing to do with what you did you sweet cat" The golden-haired beauty found herself on her feet and cradling a crying Happy close. He couldn't seem to hide his expression as he burst into tears and she felt something tug at her to console the poor creature known as her close friend.

"I'm sorry so Lucy! I didn't mean to let you get hurt!" He had wailed.

"I should be the one apologizing Happy. I didn't mean to make you feel scared. But it is going to be alright. I am fine, really. I promise you that." The princess sat back down on the bed and rubbed the poor, weeping creature's back. Apparently it was his turn to cry. She soothed the Exceed by petting his fur and offered comforting words. It didn't take long until Happy had settled down into sniffling once he was assured that Lucy, was indeed, safe and sound.

"Natsu was right. You are acting weirder than usual." He wiped his face on her clothing.

"Thanks kitty." Lucy deadpanned.

"Lucy, you aren't really sick, are you?" Happy looked up at her with puffy red, concerned eyes.

"Sick? Nah, save for a little seasickness and maybe feeling stressed out from all this traveling on the run stuff. I believe after a few days of rest, I'll be back to my normal self." Lucy settled Happy down into her lap. Tenderly, she scratched behind his ear as he got comfortable.

"That isn't what Natsu had said."

"Hmm, what did Natsu mention then?" the beauty asked curiously.

"Just that you smelled funny and cried all the time."

"What?! That jerk! If anyone smells funny it's him! And what the hell does he mean I cry all the time? Well he sure is one to talk! How about he goes on the run from almost being killed and I get to marry some cute guy! Then let's see if he really starts crying all the time!" Lucy's sweet nature suddenly changed drastically.

Happy quickly scampered away off her lap, "Wah! Lucy you are scary! Don't eat me! Eat Natsu! He was the one making fun of you!" He begged.

"Now he was making fun of me?! That jerk! And here I was missing him! Screw that guy!" Lucy folded her arms upset. It seemed that no matter what, her emotions were on quite the roller coaster today.

"Yeah! Natsu is a jerk! All he does is get mad and push people away. He only wants to be alone and write stupid letters!" Happy complained along with Lucy as he joined her in, in her weird mood.

"Natsu is alone?" Lucy sudden bout of anger was quickly replaced with concern.

Happy nodded his head, "Uh huh, he seems really depressed and he is mad at everyone lately."

"That dummy..." She sighed, but no malice was in her tone, "How bad is he?"

"Erza takes him to wedding planning meetings, but he isn't happy about any of it. I don't get to see him much because he refuses to talk to anyone. All he does not is shut people out."

"That bad huh?" She mused quietly.

"He isn't normal Natsu anymore. He's sad all the time."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lucy gently petted the top of Happy's head as she pondered on this new information.

"I wish you could come home. If only Zeref would stop being all scary and just be like how he used to." Happy folded his paws.

"What was Zeref like before he changed?" The princess found herself asking.

"Zeref? Well when Natsu was younger and I was a baby Exceed, Zeref was-"

"Brought you lunch!" Cana's voice sang out as she bustled in through the door with food suddenly and interrupted Happy's story.

The smell of food had distracted Lucy as suddenly she found herself quite famished. Forgetting everything all together, Lucy focused her attention on the meal that Cana had brought in. Being on the boat for the past few days with not being able to hold anything much down was awful. The half starved beauty essentially attacked the meal with her ravenous hunger.

"Hungry much?" The flirt half joked.

"You have no idea. This is really delicious." Lucy had replied during bites.

"She's worse than Natsu." Happy whispered.

"I heard that!" the princess snapped.

"Lighten up Lucy. He is only half teasing." The fortune-teller slyly responded as she watched her friend carefully.

"Not you too!" The celestial heiress rolled her eyes while taking another bite of her meal.

"So I talked to Juvia and after you eat and dress, I am going to take you to the training grounds so you can summon your two spirits." Cana explained.

"Sounds good with me. The sooner I am able to make contracts, the better." The satisfied princess finished her meal.

**~Training Grounds~**

Cana had led both Happy and Lucy to King Gray's training area. Lucy had found her winter clothing still too tight, but there was little to nothing she could do. "I think you might need a new size." Cana spoke as she inspected closer to Lucy's odd walk.

"You think? You got these for me remember." Lucy replied back harsher than she intended.

"Geez, well maybe next time I'll leave you to walk in your underwear." The brunette flirt teased while wiggling her eyebrows, while not feeding into Lucy's sudden negativity.

"I will just request from Queen Juvia for new clothing." The golden-haired beauty grumbled.

"Aww where is the fun in any of that? Come on, you walking around in a sexy bra with those big-"

"CANA!" She snapped.

"Sheesh, don't twist your panties in a bunch. Just making a joke." the dark-haired fortune teller mage folded her arms smirking with a none to sorry expression on her face.

"You are the only one laughing here." The princess sighed already feeling a headache and exhaustion overtaking her. A small part of her was beginning to think that she should have just waited a little while longer. Her stomach wasn't settling right after the meal and not to mention that the headache was becoming painful while her body wasn't working at a full 100%. But the want to make her contracts was far more powerful than her physical ailments.

"Alright Grumpy. Well we are here anyway. I'll come back to check up on you in a bit. Hopefully you'll be in a better mood or something." Cana left them off at the training grounds. Lucy chose not to reply to her friend as she wanted to focus her energy on making the contracts instead of getting the last word in. Once Cana had taken her leave and Happy taking his spot on the sidelines, Lucy grabbed her first golden key. The familiar warmth tingled in her fingers as she could feel the powerful connection. Taking a deep breath, she focused on concentrating her powers on the connection between the two realms.

'Oh Spirit! Hear my call and pass through the gate! Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!" Lucy's voice loudly rang out. A golden light lit up the air until it dissipated to reveal a pink haired woman in a skimpy maid uniform with broken chains on her wrists. Her striking blue eyes fixated on Lucy as she bowed.

"Ah Princess, I have heard quite a bit about you."

"Are you Virgo?" The princess asked. She blushed slightly at the way this spirit stared at her so intently.

"I am. May I receive divine punishment now Princess?" The spirit known as Virgo asked.

Lucy could only step back, "Punishment? But why? You haven't done anything wrong and I want to be your friend?" Lucy explained. This spirit was odd as she could only attempt to make sense in her perplex.

"I must have punishment for not letting my key seek you out sooner Princess. Please allow me to be punished?" Virgo requested with a gleam in her eye that made Lucy weary. Was she even sure she wanted to have a contract with such an odd spirit?

"You may be punished if you enter into a contract with me?" Lucy attempted to be sly. The self-punishing spirit that had a gleam in her eye had suddenly intensified to sparkles at the very thought of being punished; and gods did Lucy not want to know what kind of thoughts of being punished were going through the spirit's odd mind.

"Very well! I will enter into a contract with you!" The pink-haired maid gleefully spoke. Before Lucy knew it, the details were taken care of and a bond had been made. Halfway through the process, the beauty's headache increased that much more as her body was really starting to take on a toll. She was at least able to contain her composure even for just a little while more. "My punishment now?" Virgo almost demanded. Lucy attempted to focus on her breathing as Virgo's words felt almost too far away.

"Punishment? ...oh right...um...Lucy flick!" Lucy flicked her pointer finger and her thumb across the bridge of Virgo's nose. Happy practically burst into tears of laughter while Virgo's eyes were unfocused in what one might describe a state of bliss.

"Divine punishment!" She moaned before disappearing in a golden light. Happy was too busy rolling around in his spot laughing that he hadn't noticed Lucy's panting; or the way she had an arm around her middle as she felt the contents of her meal from earlier churn in her stomach and threaten to come back up. She felt dizzy and sick all of a sudden, but she had the willingness to push on. She had to get Leo the Lion's contract. Out of all the keys, this was the biggest win for her. Leo was the leader of the Zodiac golden keys and to enter into a contract with the strongest zodiac would increase her abilities that much more. Before she could even draw the key; another golden light emitted around them that usually signaled a Zodiac's arrival.

A handsome man with dark glasses, wild mane of hair, and a sharp suit showed up before them with deep concern in his eyes. "Princess! Your magic is-" The sentence died in his throat as suddenly Lucy's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed. The last thing that she could register was Happy's screams being heard in his panic. Unfortunately, all Lucy could think before surrendering to the darkness was, '_...not again..._'


	28. Wait My Turn To Dance-Ch 28

_Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry for the delayed chapter! Life has been super busy and I only have so much time before I got to my surgery in about...half an hour? So I wanted to leave this with you. So while you are reading, I'll be at the hospital! So good news is I have written really far ahead...like to Ch. 33! So look forward to regular updates in the upcoming few weeks! As of now, I will continue, again, to edit my own works until after September. As summer is drawing near, people have lives and vacations as well as other plans; but hopefully in September, I hope you all will give a warm welcome back to Dark as we continue this journey together! Anyway, just a quick update before I have to go under, and hopefully see all your wonderful reviews when I get back! Oh and just a little hint before I go; Expect great things in Ch. 30! Let's just say it was my favorite chapter to write out of all the chapters so far!_

_Oh and as always! Thank you guys so much for your reviews and your pms! They mean the world to me! Unfortunately I won't be able to reply until later this afternoon at the earliest (that is if I can convince a family member to allow me to steal a laptop or something heh). But anyway, I WILL reply to your reviews and pms as soon as I am out of recovery! So please, let me know your thoughts, your feedback, your well wishes, and of course; all your excitement from this wonderful journey together! I have always said it and I always will say it: You all are the best fans any writer/author/girl could ever have! I mean this from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! _

_So without any further things, the song for this chapter is "Come Home Soon"-SHE-Daisy. So why not give it a listen while you read, and lemme know what you think by a review or pm! I love hearing from you as much as I am sure you love getting updates! See you all soon!_

Wait My Turn Until It's Our Turn To Dance

~Chapter Twenty-Eight~

**~Natsu~**

Since his talk in the kitchens with Erza, the relationship between them had been exceptionally better. Natsu had stopped putting in little to no effort and finally started to pick up his own slack. He began helping Erza with the wedding plans as they continued their work together. The prince was awaiting anxiously for Happy, and hopefully, a letter from Lucy to arrive any day now. It had been a few days since his best friend had left for the Northern Kingdom, but keeping busy with his 'fiancé' and the farce of a wedding planning made the time go by a little more faster as well as easier.

The prince was going to wait until Happy's return to access Jellal's plan, but so far they only started half of it and he was eager to begin the second part. So he sat with both the Desert Princess and her ever faithful guard in his dining room. They were eating the afternoon meal together that tattooed man had prepared for them. "From what I have gathered from my last update, the Celestial Palace will make a full recovery. The repairs are coming along quite nicely." Jellal helped himself to one of the side dishes on the table.

"That's really good to hear. How much longer until it will be back to its original state?" Erza had asked.

"Whose to say really? But if I had to guess, then it shouldn't be much longer once we keep the ball rolling." the tattooed man replied after he ate another bite of his meal as Natsu was scarfing down his own.

"So what is your idea for your second part of your plan?" Natsu gulped his bite which earned a disapproving glance from the scarlet haired woman.

"Seriously, your manners need to make an appearance every once in a while." She had wiped her mouth expertly.

"My second part of my plan refers to you both talking to Zeref." Jellal carefully replied while ignoring the underhanded comments from his tablemates towards one another. Both Erza and Natsu gave Jellal their full attention as neither could believe what he was even suggesting.

**~Zeref~**

King Zeref stared almost dumbstruck at the messenger across his desk. Perhaps it was a hallucination or maybe he was imagining the words spoken by his own wishful thinking. "Come again? I don't believe I understand what you have just told me." King Zeref appeared perplexed.

"Your brother, Prince Natsu, and his fiancé wish to have afternoon tea in the gardens with you. They have requested that you come and perhaps talk about a few matters if you see fit." The messenger repeated the words he hadn't said but only a moment ago. King Zeref blinked a few times as if it didn't register in his mind fully what was being requested of him until it had all sunk in.

"My brother...wants to talk to...me...?" He spoke slowly as to clarify. The messenger, already feeling awkward as he was, only nodded his head in agreement. He looked at the message he had just read twice now in his hands.

"Yes your grace. I believe so. Shall I tell them you decline?" He suggested.

"No! Erm...um no. That is quite alright." Zeref shouted a little too eager. He couldn't believe it. Natsu hadn't even looked at him in days, much less spoke to him in what felt like weeks. Without wanting to waste another moment, the dark king took to his feet and allowed the messenger to lead him to the gardens where both his younger sibling and his betrothed were drinking their afternoon tea as well as eating their snacks. The King of Dragons quickly dismissed the messenger as he straightened his royal attire. It had been quite the while since he saw his brother willingly to speak with him. Squaring himself, the King approached the betrothed couple. The scarlet haired beauty greeted pleasantly enough while the King noticed his brother attempting to greet him in his usual way.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Erza motioned her hand for the King to take a seat.

"No issue at all. Been quite some time since we had afternoon tea like this. What might call for this occasion?" Zeref allowed Erza to prepare his cup.

"Well since we are going to be a real family soon, Natsu thought it was about high time we have a real sit down talk." The Desert Princess placed the teacup filled with the King's preferred method of tea down in front of him.

"Natsu?" Zeref eyed his younger sibling.

"Yeah, what of it? There is a few matters we need to work out." The stubborn of the two brothers folded his arms, but he wasn't as distant like he normally was; if anything, he was attempting to bridge the gap that had formed between them these past several months.

"Now, now Natsu, let's not jump into planning. Let's enjoy each other's company." Erza playfully warned, but had caught her fiancé's keen eye.

"That is quite alright Erza. My brother knows me all too well. Besides, I too, am eager to put some matters behind me. So let's hear it Natsu? What do you wish to discuss with me?" The King leaned on his hands that were folded and smiled at his sibling whom was looking so serious. The Dragon Prince slightly narrowed his eyes as the royal siblings stared the other down.

"You are a piece of shit." The Prince spoke coldly to his King. Zeref appeared unfazed as his smirk deepened at his brother's outward honesty and his characteristic defiance.

"That's it?"

"No, you are the worst kind of asshole. You didn't have to kill her and you did it anyway."

"And yet, she destroyed my whole assassin squad. True Sting and Yukino were caught up with all of this, but so was Rogue and Minerva; anyway, none of this would have happened if you treated her how she was, did not drag all our friends into her toxicity, and not hide all of this from me. Natsu, this needed to happen unfortunately. I am sorry for getting you in the crossfire and part of this is all my fault for even giving her to you in the first place." The stubborn prince tensed at his brother's words. A hand from Erza, on his clenched fist under the table, reminded them why they were even sitting there with the deranged king in the first place.

"Be that as it may; she is dead and we must move on. I know of only one way you can make this up to me." Now Zeref's interest peaked at the opportunity to seal the gap once and for all between his brother and himself.

"And what might that be baby brother?"

"Free the slaves from the Heartfilia kingdom." Natsu hadn't batted an eye from making such a request.

"Free the Heartfilia slaves? Are there even any left?" The dark haired man scoffed.

"There are and a significant amount of them remaining." The younger man folded his arms.

"Do you even realize what you are asking?" The brothers continued to eye the other down more intensely than before. The desert beauty looked between them both as an unspoken conversation was conducted without her voice.

"Say I entertain this request of yours, and there is a significant group as you vouched for; what exactly am I going to do with a group of refugees?" Zeref sipped his tea and eyed his brother defensively as he gave way first in this stronghold of a conversation.

"Return them to the former Heartfilia kingdom as servants and full citizens of our country. I have been personally overseeing my new home being remodeled with my bride's specifications. As you well may know, there has been a significant drop in palace staff that used to oversee the grounds and maintain my new home. This will provide cheap labor, free the slaves with a leader no longer a threat among them, and my home will be up kept with those who know how to properly maintain it." The Prince explained.

Zeref's eyes shift to Erza, whom was quiet during this conversation so far, "And you are alright with this?"

"I support my future husband. Even though you have murdered one I called friend. Natsu is right; she is dead and we must move on. He makes valid points and this is the only way we could think of that will honor her death, and move on to our future together. After all, not only did you murder Lucy, but you destroyed my future home in the namesake of revenge. We need the labor since no one will work there due to the massacre that had happened."

Zeref was silent for a few more moments as he contemplated the objectives of the request. Both Natsu and Erza waited calmly, but both would be lying if they thought that the ruler of Dragons might be onto them. What if Jellal's plan failed? What if Zeref caught their lie? Would he really follow through on his threatening promise? "Let me clarify it to see if I understand all of this correctly: I free the Heartfilia slaves as citizens and have them work as servants in the Summer Palace? And in return, you and Erza simply forgive the transgression and we move on with our lives as a family unit?" The King eyed them both as they nodded in agreement while the table remained silent. "Very well. I shall grant this small request. Consider this a wedding present to my dear baby brother and his stunning bride-to-be. I shall grant this for both your happy upcoming occasion." the dark king chuckled.

A wave of relief overcame the couple as Zeref gave his final approval. "Well I was hoping you wouldn't say that was our gift." The warrior woman of beauty and grace pouted playfully as the happy ambiance of their meeting had fully returned.

"Oh? Did you have something in mind?" The dark king raised an eyebrow.

"Well with all this wedding planning going on every day, Natsu and I haven't had a chance to spend some quality time together every since we had returned. Yes, we had gone to the Summer Palace, but I was competing for his affections with three other women mind you. And when we returned it has been nothing but meetings and errands and deadlines. Honestly, I am overwhelmed as is. I had been currently writing to my good friend Queen Juvia. She has kindly requested we come spend a relaxing week with her and her family. I know that the wedding isn't far off, but pretty much everything is squared away. And should something happen, it will be just half day's boat ride to return back here." The fiery princess lamented.

"So you wish for more quality time with my brother?" The dark haired man refilled his cup and focused his attention on his soon-to-be sister-in-law who made him a small plate of treats to sample with his tea.

"That is correct. I know what I am asking is going to be an inconvenience for the upcoming wedding, but it would be so important for us if we could just slip away for a week to get ourselves situated and prepared for our special day coming up. What do you say Zeref? Would it be alright if we went to visit King Gray and Queen Juvia in the Northern Kingdom for just a little while?" The woman pleaded with a small smile and such a hopeful expression. Natsu had pretended not to be interested in the slightest, but he certainly wasn't fooling anyone-especially his own brother.

The King of Dragons let out a chuckle, "You drive a hard bargain Princess of the Desert. After an argument such as yours, it would be hard to say no to a refreshing person such as yourself."

"So you give us your blessing?" Natsu asked. He couldn't hide his own excitement.

"On the conditions that everything is planned for and isn't the week of the wedding. Other than that, I don't see why you both shouldn't be able to go spend some quality time together before the wedding. You both need to properly bond and prepare yourselves. This would be the opportune time to do so." Zeref thoughtfully munched on his tea treat.

"Thank you Zeref. I will make sure Natsu and I bring you back something special from our trip." The woman prettily smiled widely.

"Some of the infamous ice salmon or even their crystal pearls would suffice." The King thoughtfully replied.

"I believe we can manage that." His brother began to drink is own tea."

**~Lucy~**

Warmth and softness was the first sensation Lucy felt when she began to re-enter this reality. It felt dark and there was a stillness in her room. She hadn't bothered to force herself to awaken; she had figured she would wake in her own time. For now, the sleeping beauty enjoyed the peacefulness of her rest. Taking a mental inventory of her situation, she realized she was resting probably in her bed again. She registered that someone was waiting by her bedside; if the princess to the stars was a betting woman then her money would be on either Happy, Cana, or both. Regardless of who else was in the room, she took her chances on remaining still as she wanted to gather her thoughts; because no doubt that when she was 'awake' there would probably be a million questions to be answer; that she was certain of.

This, of course, brought her to her current circumstance: why or how was she even in this situation again? It was bad enough she fainted earlier, but to faint twice in one day couldn't be a good sign of things to come. Maybe there was something in her meal that she had eaten earlier? What if she was poisoned? Juvia, nor Gray, seem to be the kind of deceptive type of people to wish her harm; but could she say the same for Lyon? She had felt ill earlier, but lying in this bed somehow made her ailments seem all but forgotten.

"You know Lucy, it would be easier if you would sit up so we could talk." Came the bored tone from Cana speaking from her bedside.

"Lucy's awake?" Piped the sweet concern of Happy.

"For a bit." The wild woman replied.

Halfway disappointed, Lucy decided that she might as well face whatever conversation that her friend had planned. Slowly as she opened her eyes to the dimly lit room around her, the ill woman's vision cleared to see Cana fiddle with her cards like normal and Happy staring at her with deep concern beside her. She could tell from the windows and the quiet crackling of the fire that it was dark outside. Her eyes spied the orange-red glow as she slowly leaned against the pillows. Her stomach let out a snarl by just looking at the warmth of the light. How was it that her hunger was so badly effective that she would even contemplating wanting to even eat it. She had to shake her head as her mouth watered. 'Damn Natsu...' She thought. The celestial maiden peeled her eyes away from the open flame to focus on the fortune teller whom was looking right back at her, "How long was I asleep?"

"Two days. Your magic was practically all drained. You really need to start taking better care of yourself. You have limits you know." The dark haired beauty eyed her knowingly.

"Cana I'm-" Lucy began. What she had meant to say to her friend was that she was 'fine' and she knew her own limits-thank you very much. But quickly thought better of it as Cana, who was probably the one who got to her first and had been sitting by her side diligently, looked disheveled from the way she had been sitting. "I'm sorry. You are right. I should have known better." The princess sincerely apologized. The normally flirtatious woman gave a nod and set her cards aside on the table.

"Good. I had dinner brought up in case you woke and would be hungry." At the mention of the meal, Lucy's stomach angrily protested for the immediate attention for food. Happy had curled up close to her on the bed while Cana brought over a tray that contained a large bowl of soup, crackers, and still warm ginger tea. The celestial heiress's once hopeful expression fell short. "Soup? I was hoping for something spicy like chicken or maybe steak?"

The fortune teller gave the girl a strange look, "Let's start you off with something that will be easier for your stomach to handle right now. You have been pretty sensitive to food lately."

"Just the stress of traveling. Now that I have rested up-" The sweet girl was cut off again, but this time her friend firmly set the tray in her lap.

"Eat this first and then we will negotiate chicken after some time has passed." The Isle Princess left no room for argument. Catching the meaning, the golden haired woman gave in and agreed by digging into the meal. Happy purred contently against her while she ate. He was just relieved to know that his other best friend had finally awaken and was doing better.

"You had everyone all in a tizzy from you being ill. I've written to Natsu so he can be worried along with us." The friend now turned traitor spoke.

"Aww Cana! Whatcha go and do that for?" The princess frowned, "Now he is going to be even more obsessively weird about it!" She groaned.

"Hey! Not my fault you worried everyone by downplaying everything. Luce, you have to let us in you know! If you feel sick or something is off, you need to inform all of us right away. Your magic was practically drained, and if we hadn't gotten you medical attention when we did, you wouldn't even be here. And Natsu has a right to know if you are alright or not. Sorry, but your health means something to us all." The more mature woman scolded. The Princess of Stars could only look away guiltily. She hadn't realized the burden she put on her friends that she considered her family. She had been ignoring red flags in hopes to spare their worrying, but it had seemed it had backfired.

"Sorry Cana...I didn't mean to cause trouble." Lucy returned her guilty expression back to her friend.

Happy held onto his other best friend's hand and spoke before the unusually sober woman could. "It's alright Lucy. We were worried, but I think everyone will be glad to hear you are awake." The Exceed consoled.

"Thanks Happy." Lucy scratched behind his ear, "I don't deserve your kind words, but I appreciate it all the same." A knock had come at the door while Lucy went hungrily back to her bland meal. Cana had gotten up from her spot to answer the door. She had returned followed by her father. "Gildarts?" Lucy asked confused.

"He is here to see you Lucy." Cana retook her spot while Gildarts approached the bed.

"It is good to see you up again girl. Gave us quite a scare."

"So I've been told." The Celestial Princess sighed as she began to wonder how many similar responses she would receive before the guilt subsided.

"Well, I don't want to take up too much of your time from resting as my daughter has been harping that you need to regain your strength." The golden haired woman shot her dark haired flirt of a friend a somewhat confused look while the dark haired beauty busied herself back in her tarot cards once more.

"Um, of course." The resting maiden awkwardly responded to the older gentleman. It felt odd to be talking to Gildarts of all people. It wasn't as if he was an unpleasant man to converse with; she felt that there wasn't much to talk about in regards to casual conversation. So she found it strange that he was visiting at such a late hour.

"You have some mail that came this afternoon for you." Gildarts pulled out two envelopes from his pocket and handed it to the girl in the bed. One was from the man visiting himself. Lucy took the letters while giving the notorious flirt a quizzical expression. "A golden key I sent for back on our trading Isles. I believe this one is called Scorpio if memory serves correctly from when it was entrusted to me by your parents." Lucy had opened the envelope that was given by the man as he explained his own letter. Inside her palm was Scorpio's key with its symbolic design and warmth. A broad smile flitted across the beauty's face.

"Thank you." She pressed it to her chest as she smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much."

"Thank Cana. She was the one demanding we have our servants search high and low for it." The woman in question only smugly smiled while she focused on her cards while appearing to not be paying attention to their conversation.

"Then thank you both for safe guarding my key and quickly returning it to me."

"The second letter is from Natsu." Gildarts explained while the princess set the keys with the others on her nightstand. She took the letter from her lap and held it carefully. "Well now, I think I will take my leave. Don't want to worry you too much now." The ruggedly handsome man aimed the comment towards his own daughter as he gave a wink to Lucy.

"Yep, she is going to take it easy. You should go now Dad." His daughter didn't bother looking up from the card she was currently flipping.

"So harsh..." Gildarts playfully pouted, "Fine, I see that I am not wanted."

Lucy couldn't help but let out a small giggle, "Thanks again Gildarts."

"Anytime Lucy. Feel better soon so that idiot will calm down already. Enjoy your night girls." Gildarts waved them off as he left the suite. Somehow, Lucy didn't think possible, but more guilt risen in the princess's chest at the mention of her lover's worry.

"Open the letter and tell us what Natsu said?" Happy insisted almost impatiently. He sat up fully while both him and Cana gave their full attention to the celestial princess.

"Hopefully he isn't too upset..." She pondered aloud while opening the letter from the Dragon Prince. Unfolding the paper, her eyes wandered over the words:

**Luce,**

** What the actual ****HELL**** is going on over there? Cana and Happy said you passed out?! What do they mean you have been sick?! You aren't supposed to take on my bad habits you weirdo! Ugh! Now I am even more worried about you...Lucy, you shouldn't hide being sick, your know. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you...just promise you'll write more ****and**** take it easy? I worry more than anyone else about you, okay? Anyway, got your last letter finally. Damn near took forever! You sure know how to make a guy wait. So man that is crazy how you had to convince Stripper to stay. Ice dick promised me that you would have a safe place to live at when you arrived. Didn't know he would be a shit and pull that stunt. No wonder you got sick. He made you worry** **too much and probably looking at his dumb, fucking face made you puke. Don't worry, it's a normal reaction. However, him tricking you will not go unpunished. I hope he feels like shit because I am gonna beat him to shit when I see him next. He can mess with me all he wants, but I'll be damned if he wants to use his petty frosty bitch ass mind games on you. He fucked with the wrong man's woman!**

** Oh! That's right! Erza and I are coming to see you in a few days. We will be staying a week. We had tricked my brother into letting us go on a 'couple's retreat' is what Erza said it was. It is pretty much for us to prepare for the fuck show coming up. Seems he is desperate to have things go back to normal. Asshole fuckin' went as far as to agree to let your people go and become citizens in order for me to 'forgive' him. Joke's on him! I ain't forgiven shit! So you better hurry and find those keys before I end up murdering him myself. You know how I suck a playing pretend Luce...so get stronger, okay? But at least something really good came of this. I managed to break your people from their bonds of slavery. Wish I could've taken all the credit for the idea, but it was Jellal's plan. Actually a lot of this is Jellal's plan. Who knew that guy was a strategist? And really, so far his plan hasn't failed anyone or anything yet; so let's keep hoping nothing gets screwed up. In any case, figured you needed to read some good news.**

** Heh, since when was the last time either of us had any good news? But this letter should help you to get better sooner, right? Hopefully you will be back to your old self before you know it. So just get better sooner so when I come it will be like those days back at the Celestial Palace...and sorry to hear about your home. When this is all over, I swear I will carry you over that threshold back in our old room and really make it our own place again; so don't you worry none Luce. I will get our happy ending because I love you. Gotta be honest Luce, it fucking hurts really bad at how much I miss you. Don't know what it is, but I just haven't been myself lately. I feel so depressed and angry all the time. Just something telling me, well more like pulling me, me away to come running to where you are. I am not even sure what is even happening to me. It's not like I can put it into words like you can; just hard to explain I guess. If I had to guess what it was, I would have to say it is my gut yelling at me. Lately, as well, my dreams have been kinda scary; what usually happens is I don't return back to you in time, but I don't know what 'dream you' means by time. 'Dream you' keeps warning me that there isn't enough time or time is too late and when it is too late, I wake up all scared and shit...**

** I know it is my stupid mind playing tricks, but I am sure when I have you back in my arms that everything will be better. Probably my stupid brain going haywire from all the beatings Erza has been giving me. You wanna talk about scary? That woman is my walking, breathing nightmare. She really has no concept of compassion in her vocabulary! All I know is she is quick to draw her sword at my neck if I even start to go off alone to sort my shit out. Not my fault she keeps dragging me to all this wedding bullshit. Luce, you should be the one I am marrying. I swear, when this is all over, I am gonna give you the proposal and wedding you deserve. You will be my true bride and have my title as Princess of Dragons. We will be a real family; this I promise you. Know why Luce? Because you are my happy ending. You are my life's goal. I love you and only you; so get better, chin up, and welcome me back with that smile of your that makes everything alright in this shitty ass world alright? Miss you Luce and I'm always praying to the stars and fires that we will be rejoined together in good health soon.**

**All Mine,**

**-N**

Lucy smiled warmly while small tears fell out of the corners of her eyes as she read each word carefully. "Lucy, what did it say?" Happy asked gently as he pat a paw on her thigh while looking up at her with concern.

"He's coming home." The Princess of Stars smile happily.


	29. Heir of Beauty and Serenity-Ch 29

_Author's Note: Hey again guys...I know I had posted earlier today. Surgery went well and I am relaxing at home with some heavy duty pain meds and bored out of my mind. And what does a person who is bored out of their mind do? They write a butt load! I was gonna wait until next week to post this, but to celebrate my surgery going pretty well and to appease my boredom today; it will be a double chapter day! I know, since when was the last time I ever done that? Well regardless I think you all will be happy with this chapter as much as I had making it. However, next week you will get the really awesome Ch 30 I made! So please continue to leave a review and lemme know your thoughts! I love to hear from you all and I love this journey we are on together!_

_Without anything further to say, the song for this chapter is "Daughter of the Moon" by Adriana Figueroa. I have used this song for other chapters in my other stories. It is just too pretty and fits Lucy so well in her uncertainty. Please give it a listen and enjoy reading the chapter while you do so. Oh and don't forget to review or pm me afterwards! I want to fangirl with you all in what you are about to read! _

Heir of Beauty and Serenity

~Chapter Twenty-Nine~

Waiting for Natsu to arrive was like waiting for the first real day of summer; agonizingly slow and hopeful that it would arrive sooner than one expected. Lucy was finding living in the north quite different than any previous places she had ever been before. It was wet. It was cold. It was wet and cold. However, she found warmth of a different nature in this winter wonderland. The people here were caring and kind. They were also excessively loyal to the Fullbuster house with unyielding devotion. The heiress of the Heartfilia Kingdom was treated to the daily life of the ice palace under Juvia's care. Of course the Queen of Water could be overbearing the past few days. Word quickly had gotten out about the Lost Princess not feeling well and had fainted twice. Since then she was treated like a fragile doll by all those around her, save for Cana. Then it came time for the Celestial Princess to draw the line when Juvia wanted her to see a doctor one morning.

"Juvia, I appreciate the concern, but if I don't get out of this bed, I just might scream. Nothing bad has happened since I have arrived. All of you are over worrying for nothing." Lucy argued.

"Juvia is just worried about Lucy's health. Gray-sama is also and if Natsu gets word that you are still sick-"

"But I am not sick!" The princess argued.

'_Liar_' The inner voice of said princess spoke, as well thought, at the same time. She had begrudgingly called herself that word; but the others didn't have to know that.

"Juvia wants to make triple sure-"

"Juvia, I understand you mean well; I really do. But I have lived my whole life without seeing a doctor IF I had felt ill. I am telling you that I am my normal self. I don't feel faint and I don't have any other symptoms. I am not about to waste a doctor's precious time from helping others that are actually sick when I am not even sick myself. Now I am putting my foot down, please respect my wishes Queen Juvia." The woman left no room for argument for the Queen of Water to protest.

The gracious hostess's face portrayed a quiet sadness that the Princess of Stars almost regretted causing, "Juvia doesn't like it when you say it that way since we are friends. Friends look after each other."

"Friends also respect each other's wishes." The Celestial Princess countered.

"Respect mine first." The Queen was quick to corner the bedded woman.

"Fine, I will go to the doctor tomorrow. I want to get some training in first and I need to finish my contracts, as well as check on my other spirits. They are probably worried considering I haven't spoken to them in a while." The princess gave in.

"Very well! Tomorrow!" The water woman beamed from winning the discussion. Already Lucy could feel the headache coming on.

Why did she always find herself doing things she didn't want for other's happiness? '_Because their happiness becomes your own_ The quick wit voice replied. The Lost Princess could only frown at her inner dialogue. Even that wouldn't let up her personal dilemma.

"Something the matter Lucy?" The Queen asked.

"No...not really. If that is all Juvia, I really should get ready. Yukino is probably at the training grounds waiting on me." The Princess of Stars was suddenly on her feet and herding Juvia towards the door.

"Juvia gets the hint. Will Lucy be joining us for lunch? Storm has taking a liking to Lucy as of late." The Water Queen asked from the doorway. Lucy couldn't stop the fond expression rippling across her face. In just the short amount of time being in the kingdom of water and ice, she had found herself becoming quite attached to the small, mischievous little boy with blue eyes and dark hair. And it would seem that, he too, had grown a fondness for the golden haired princess in return.

"Tell him that I wouldn't miss it for anything." The Lost Princess grinned.

"I will be sure to tell him." Juvia smiled.

"See you both then."

"Also, tell me how you like your new wardrobe?" The water woman attempted to stall for a few moments longer.

"I like it just fine. Later Juvia." Lucy found herself rolling her eyes and closing the door. The whole reason the Queen of Water had come to visit in the first place was to drop off her new dressed that she had requested since there was nothing for her to properly wear. The golden haired beauty rested her back against the closed door as she refocused herself on the tasks before her. With little time to spare, she found herself a decent dress to change into after she quickly bathed herself. True, Juvia had come to drop off her new garments,, but quickly the conversation turned towards the Queen's concern for her health. The princess's thoughts turned to reflection as she continued to quickly ready herself. As far as anyone knew she was back to full health; but what she felt was whole other story.

Growing up in the mines left little to be desired beneficial wise. If one got sick they would simply disappear if they shown to be too ill. There were no doctors; you were just replaceable should you not get up to work. And the first, as well only, time she saw a doctor was back in that humiliation examination room during ripening day. Since then, well since recently, she has been somewhat seen. So far they say she was normal from what they could tell; that is, what Lucy had told them of her symptoms. It wasn't that she didn't trust anyone as it was more of denial. To deny what she was feeling was a lot easier than to admit she is sick. If she was sick, she would put everything on hold. She would burden her friends more than they already were. To be sick meant everything they had sacrificed and strived for would be for nothing. What terrified the Celestial Princess was what exactly could she be sick with to cause any of the symptoms she had been feeling recently. Could it be an incurable illness? A disease with no aid in sight? Was she poisoned or had she contacted something through her magic awakening? Her lack of education could only provide her with only so much information. The logical thing to do was come clean and inform an actual doctor. Too bad her denial outweighed reason.

The Lost Princess finished dressing and proceeded to head out with her pouch of keys and whip at her belt. Her reflections didn't cease as she pondered more on her own symptoms: headaches, fatigue, lightheadedness at times, always hungry-especially things weird like fire of all things, hunger then followed by bouts of feeling nauseous, dare she even utter the thought of weight gain, and let's not even mention her emotions being out of sorts. Just the other day she had to excuse herself to the restroom when a visiting Juvia, with her son Storm, had a touching moment in where he wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and told her that he loved her. The sensitive woman practically burst into tears the minute the restroom door closed behind her. Then on another occasion she had been listening to Happy prattle on about how amazing his relationship with Carla has been, and that she suddenly felt the urge to pick him up and shake him while yelling angrily at him for rubbing that in her face. She wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with her. It would seem the only thing she was certain of was that there was something not quite right in regards to her actions and emotions.

The Princess of Stars turned to enter the training grounds where Yukino was awaiting. She cleared her troubled mind only to focus on what she must do now. She had no time to be worried or to over think on things that would turn out to be nothing at all...probably. Lucy shook her head and focused her attention on approaching her fellow celestial mage. "Hey! Sorry I am a little late! Juvia just kept talking my ear off. You weren't waiting long?" Lucy offered an apologetic smile.

"Not really, Cana and I were catching up until just a few moments ago." The silver haired mage greeted by answering her friend's question.

"Oh? What about?" The Lost Princess looked slightly taken aback. She hadn't missed the dark look in Yukino's eyes before it had quickly vanished.

"This, that, and the other thing. Nothing really to worry about. So ready to begin your training again?" Yukino redirected the conversation as subtly as she could.

Lucy let the topic be changed with no intent to pursue a real answer out of Yukino. Even if she felt odd about the sudden change of topic, it was probably something she had no business prying about. Still, friends had the right to keep some things to themselves-she was no exception to that unspoken rule. "After I check in with my spirits and finish up my contracts." The golden haired beauty pulled out two of her keys from her pouch that belonged to Scorpio and Leo the Lion.

"Oh that reminds me, do you wish Libra and Pisces back?"

"No. I think they are in good hands until I absolutely need them." The maiden gently declined.

"Y-you trust me with them?" The celestial mage asked taken aback.

"More than anyone in the world-including myself. They are your precious friends and I know that their love for you is equal, if not more, than yours for them. I don't have the heart to separate such a lovely bond."

"Lucy..." Yukino's eyes filled up with unshed tears; touched by the princess's kindness. Lucy gave a wink and refocused her attention on Scorpio's key.

"Oh Spirit! Hear my call and pass through the gate! I summon thee Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" The Princess of Stars' voice rang out in the training grounds. The familiar golden light and far off chime of a bell echoed over them.

"We're here baby!" The wild spirit called with his black and red colors of a humanoid creature with scorpion like qualities on his person. Lucy and Yukino could only stand there while looking on in awkwardness at this strange looking spirit. Lucy was beginning to consider that a strange theme was going on: the more keys that joined her key ring, the weirder the spirits were becoming.

"Um Scorpio, my name is-"

"Miss Lucy! I know who you are from my wild girlfriend! She talks about you all the time!" Scorpio winked.

"G-girlfriend?!" The perplexed Lost Princess's jaw hit the floor as she made the connection.

"N-no, no you don't mean-"

"Yeah Baby! Aquarius, my amazing girlfriend! Now we are really connected! Wild!" The enthusiastic spirit exclaimed.

"Oh...that will be great..." The headache that was currently pounding in the Celestial Princess's head was beginning to take on a painful pulsing from the dull ache before.

"So do you-"

"Hell yeah! Of course I'd be crazy to not be in a contract with Aquarius's holder! Sign me up Hot Mama!" Scorpio excitedly agreed. For the beauty of stars, this was the easiest, as well, smoothest contract she had ever conducted thus far. He would be available whenever she needed to call on him-save for any of the dates Aquarius and him were on. "Gotta go Baby! Gotta take my girl on our date today!" He stuck out his tongue and gave a wink while a golden light engulfed him. Yukino and Lucy waved him off completely; stunned from the past half hour conversing with him.

"Did we really just meet that crazy mermaid's boyfriend?" The silver haired mage asked quietly.

"And we will never breathe a word of it to her either. She might kill me. Her jealousy knows no bounds." Lucy gulped.

"Good call..." Yukino agreed.

"Well one more left and we can begin the training session." The Celestial Princess put away Scorpio's key in exchanged for Lion the Lion's. Before her fingers could even touch it, a golden light signaled the spirit entering this plane. Both friends jumped back in surprise by the unexpected visitor. It was the spirit from a few days ago; still dressed in his suit and wild mane of copper hair.

"Lucy, it certainly has been a long time coming." He had instantly went to her side with his arm slung around her shoulders and a gentle hand holding onto her own. This spirit was exceedingly handsome; so much so, that she found herself blushing slightly.

"L-Leo?"

"I much prefer Loke. May I call you Lucy, my princess?" The flirtatious Lion gently kissed the back of her hand tenderly. The Lost Princess felt faint, and it wasn't because of any of her symptoms this time. She was mostly use to Natsu's affections; that being openly flirted with by someone other than him was a new sensation.

"Y-yes, but how are you here? I haven't summoned you?" She asked confused.

"Simple, I am using my own magical energy. Being leader of the Zodiac means I have more magic and power than the others. Besides, I did not want you to waste your magic since it has been fluctuating quite oddly as of late." The golden haired beauty suddenly was snapped out of her love sick haze upon hearing his reasoning.

"My magic-"

"Lucy, what is he talking about?" Yukino had narrowed her gaze. Suddenly Loke removed himself from the princess and was holding onto the silver haired maiden similarly to Lucy only prior.

"Well hello beautiful." He purred, "Lucy hadn't mentioned she had brought along a friend quite as lovely as her."

Lucy suddenly found an annoyance tick off in her mind, '_That seedy Lion!_' She inwardly growled. Yukino suddenly found herself blushing and completely caught off guard as she forgotten all that she heardwhile she stumbled over her words.

"Oi Loke! You want a contract or not?!" The heated celestial princess felt the anger bubble within her. She was mad at herself for even thinking what she was only moments ago. The Celestial Lion eyed her playfully, but there was a deeper emotion within those eyes of his.

"So eager to get down to business eh Lucy? Very well. I will enter into a contract with you." He smoothly spoke. Even though all this spirit wished to do was play, the royal heiress wanted to do now was to send him back as quickly as possible. After all, that is why she was here so she could get back to her training. Much like Scorpio's contract, Loke's took maybe half the time. There were no limitations and his availability could be at any time she had wished. And when he had emphasized 'anytime', he seductively drew out the word while never breaking eye contact. Instead of being flattered, the Princess of Stars felt just ill to her stomach; or maybe it was another symptom acting up again. Regardless, the Celestial Princess was able to power through it.

Loke had returned back to the spirit realm on the condition that they would catch up later in private. Lucy had pretended not to be under Yukino's watchful eye. She could practically feel the celestial partner burning a hole into her back by her stare. "Lucy, you sure you want to train today?" The silver haired maiden finally spoke. The princess was trying up her belt when she froze. Quickly, she finished tying and faced the scrutinizing leer from her training partner.

"Of course! Come on Yukino! I am itching for a real battle here!" The Princess of Stars used her sheer will power to pull off a convincing front. After two contracts, she had felt slightly winded. Her magic felt below half now, the headache was pounding, and not to mention the bile in her throat that was attempting to unload morning's breakfast if she wasn't too careful. Yukino eyed her unconvinced.

"Really? You know you are looking kinda pale Luce. Why not call-"

"No! Are you kidding me? I just got here Yukino! I haven't properly trained in weeks. Do you know how much Gajeel will kill me if he saw the pathetic condition that I am in now?" The heiress pleaded with her friend as she felt close to tears now.

'_Damnit! Not again!_' Lucy thought bitterly. She could feel her shame rising up through her emotions now. '_Really, getting all worked up because I can't train..._' The royal heiress felt that the possibility not being able to train at this moment made her want to cry even more as her eyes watered.

"H-hey! Don't cry Luce! I was just concerned. Look, I am saying this so you can get some rest. I-well we all know you aren't at your best lately and under a lot of strain and stress."

"Then train with me! Stop using your kid gloves and let me focus on something!" Lucy lashed out with fresh tears. Her friend was by her side instantly.

"Hey, come on. Don't cry. No one is mad at you or anything. Seriously Lucy, it's Gajeel of all people. He is a hard ass on everyone. He'd want you to take care of yourself first."

"N-no, he wo-wouldn't. H-he'd tell me to su-suck it up!" The princess hiccupped. Her friend genuinely looked like she felt bad for debating what to do.

"Alright, alright! One tiny fight, but that is it alright? And you don't tell Cana."

"Why would Cana-"

"You want to spar or not?" The silver haired maiden interrupted. The weeping beauty gave a watery nod. "Good, now dry your tears and pick your key! Don't argue." The training partner spoke firmly.

Using the back of her sleeve, Lucy had wiped her face as she forced herself to calm back down. Yukino had summoned her spirit first while she positioned herself in a fighting stance. Aside her was Libra. Lucy withdrew Virgo's key. She was half way through summoning when everything became blurry and so far away. She swayed slightly and her head had a high pitched ring with the pounding from the headache.

"Lucy?! LUCY!" She could hear Yukino's yelling from far away.

"An-answer my ca-" Lucy's final words could be spoke before she returned to the world of darkness.

**~Sometime Later~**

Before Lucy returned to her current situation, she already played out this song and dance: she had fainted again. Except, this time, she knew there would be no talking her way out of it. Yukino was there and she saw everything leading up to another spell. Gods, when would she ever learn? There was no denying it any further; she was ill and just what she had there was but only one way to find out.

"I know you are awake Lucy." Came the cool tone of Cana's voice by her bedside. The Princess of Stars opened her eyes and peered at her dark haired friend, whom was at the table doing a reading with her infamous cards.

"...how long have you been here?" The princess asked carefully.

"A day. Your magic was almost gone. Lucy, you almost died." The fortune teller eyed her stupid friend sternly. Just hearing the sentence made the heiress's blood run cold.

"I...almost died?" She short circuited. Slowly she sat up against the pillows with a numb expression while she began to register what had just been said. "Cana I-"

"I know." The sultry woman cut her off and continued to shuffle through her cards.

"You know something has been bugging me for a while now. At first I thought you were being a bitch cause you were on your period or because you were too stressed on account of your whole Natsu and home situation. But lately, I've been doing readings on you and I keep getting the same cards for your future." The brunette casually flipped over the first card that showed lovers. Lucy peered over confused at Cana's explanation.

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't Lucy, and it's heartbreaking to see how you fell through the cracks. This world did you a disservice to you. But, if I have to be the one to tell you, then I am glad you hear it from a friend."

"Cana, you aren't making any sense..." The Lost Princess was completely confused to what her friend was attempting to tell her.

Cana simply ignored her confounded companion, "I believe you remember my basic fortune telling. This card represents your past. Which isn't a surprise that it contains the lovers; which we both know what that means." She then went and unveiled a second card that displayed four of wands on it. "In this position, there will be a surprise for you that is coming. This surprise will bring you great happiness."

"A surprise?" Lucy's puzzled state deepened, "Is it about Natsu?"

"That is what we will found out in the last two cards. You ready?" The fortune teller asked. Her hand hovered over them. The Lost Princess felt her heart racing. Something about all this didn't feel right. She felt terrified about what lied on the other side of those inconspicuous cards. "Lucy, it is time." Cana caught her eye and took notice of her friend's pale complexion with frightened eyes.

"...do it..." The celestial heiress whispered. The beautiful teller turned over the last two cards. The first being a woman entitled 'The Empress' paired with a card with a sun entitled 'The Sun'. Bewilderedness deepened across the Princess of Star's expression, "What does it...Cana I don't understand..." She trailed off.

"A healthy pregnancy is what it means Lucy. That is what the reading has been telling me for a few months now." Cana did not look away from her friend's appearance. If the royal heiress was pale before, it was nothing compared to now.

"...w-wait! Back up!"

"Lucy, I get the same reading every time I focus on you."

"Cana that reading is wrong! There is no way I'm p-pregnant!" The princess whispered the 'p-word' as if saying it aloud would curse her to be true.

"Can't be huh?" The smug woman sat back as she watched the poor girl freak herself out. "Do you even know what pregnant is?"

"O-of course I do! Keep your voice down!" The Celestial Princess hissed.

"What is it then?"

"W-when you have a b-baby!" The poor girl's pale complexion had suddenly taken a turn into a pinker shade.

"And how does one become pregnant?" Lucy felt her words die on her lips when confronted with the question. In truth, she had no idea how one got with child. She read stories of women, mostly fairy tales, of their bellies growing and by the next page had a child shown in her arms in the illustrations.

Cana's smugness quickly turned to dumbfounded, sympathetic shock, "Oh Lucy...no...you didn't...that fucking asshole!" She suddenly sat up with anger boiling within her.

"W-What?!" The naive heiress looked away ashamed and embarrassed by her lack of knowledge.

"That little shit! He didn't at least warn you or even use protection did he?!" The innocent mother could only blink at her friend's sudden explosion of anger as she returned it with only more confusion.

"What are you even talking about? Natsu doesn't need armor. He is a dragon." She attempted to defend the man she loved.

"A-armor? What the-Oh my gods! No Lucy, not armor! Did he tell you nothing? Seriously? Nothing?!" The enraged woman's anger only increased at what the princess was so naively revealing about the situation. She struggled to wrap her mind about this situation.

"Stop yelling about Natsu! He didn't do anything!" The young mother began to feel her own anger fueled by her uncertain conundrum of emotions welling up inside her, and hearing that her lover was being insulted without him here to defend himself made her that much livid.

"Oh trust me Luce, he certainly has done plenty; and by the sounds of it, he did it all. Hell, didn't he give you any information? Warn you about any of the risks?"

"Cana, I don't even know-"

"Sex! Did he warn you about sex or the consequences of it?!" The dark haired woman yelled.

The Princess of Star's expression then turned to a shade of scarlet as she felt her mind explode. The fortune teller sat back in her chair, rubbing her face from the sheer innocence of her inexperienced friend. "You have been having sex and you haven't even been warned or informed. I am going to castrate that boy." She growled.

"I don't know what that means, but you will do nothing to Natsu!" Lucy suddenly felt the feeling of being protective over her man overcome her, "If you harm even one part of him, I will use all my keys on you!" The flirt of a woman simply laughed dryly at the princess's poor attempt to instill any warning in her.

"That is before or after you pass out from the baby draining your magical energy?" She shot back.

"My magic is being drained?" The royal heiress asked worried.

"Yes Lucy. That baby has powerful, magical parents. Only makes sense if he or she has magic too. God, he is so dead when I see him." Cana scoffed.

"Stop it. No one is killing anyone." The celestial heiress warned evenly.

"Lucy, I think you fail to see the severity of the situation here; your having a baby, on the run from a psychopath, and Natsu put you in this position." The fortune teller seriously spoke. The golden haired mother-to-be couldn't meet her companions's knowing eye as she found herself withdrawing back into her coping mechanism: denial.

"C-Cana, could you stop j-joking! I am n-not that! Maybe it's-"

"Yeah, it's called 'you're pregnant'."

"Cana!"

"Deny it all you want, but when the results come back and I'm right, I am going to tell you that I told you so." The flirtatious woman folded her arms.

"Stop saying-results? What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy felt the cold fear of dread begin to overwhelm her.

"You fainted and your magic is depleting. You think Juvia wouldn't let the doctors take a look at you this time? I asked them to take some blood samples to check specifically for pregnancy." Cana coolly replied. For the first time since the Princess of the Heartfilia Kingdom had awoken, she noticed that her one arm had a bandage from where they had drawn blood earlier and she wasn't in her suite that she had been residing in-she was instead in a medical room.

"C-Cana-"

"Save it Lucy. You never were fooling anyone. We all had our suspicions. When we hear the results confirming, you need to be prepared for some options here."

"Options?" The Celestial Princess looked even more puzzled than before.

"Yeah, options. But I rather you hear that from the doctor. And Luce, no matter what you decide, we won't think any less of you for it."

"If Cana..." The un-expecting mother trailed off.

"Sure Luce, if. But I will be having a private discussion with Natsu when he visits. He knew better than to put you in a compromising position. For your sake, I hope you aren't pregnant." Lucy opened her mouth to protest when a knock at the door had interrupted them. They turned to the unexpected visitor which happened to be the doctor in question.

"Good to see you are awake Princess Lucy. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked after stepping in.

"...I'm fine..." The weary maiden found herself lying once more.

"That is really good to hear. Listen, there is a few things I wish to discuss with you. You have the option of our conversation being in private if you wish?" The doctor offered. Cana was already on her feet and heading towards the exit.

"I'll be out in the hall when you want me to come back in." She waved while closing the door behind her. The doctor sat in Cana's previous spot while shifting through the celestial heiress's medical chart.

"Well just a few things we really need to go over and afterwards I will need to perform a quick examination to make sure you are getting back to normal vital readings. So if you feel up to it, why don't we just dive in?" She asked. She looked towards the princess for confirmation. Numbly, the Celestial Princess slightly shook her head for the doctor to proceed.

"Very good. First I want to say congratulations. We got your blood results back and it appears you are pregnant. After our examination, I feel I will have a better idea of how far along you are..." The doctor continued to talk of magic levels, testing, options, and anything in her fancy chart. But to Lucy, it was all in one ear and out the other. Everything felt so far off as she concentrated on her own heartbeat and her breathing. Nothing felt real. It was one thing to hear the news from Cana and her cards. They were just cards and they could be a glimmer of hope of being false; although she was certain that she knew better because, after all, Cana always loved to boast that her readings were never wrong. But to hear the same news from a doctor with concrete evidence was something different.

Pregnant; what a foreign concept to her. So many conflicting emotions were over spilling from within herself. Her chest was suddenly tight, the headache was pounding, and her entire world felt upside down. And yet, the doctor continued to talk as if her life wasn't just shifted into another dimension. "O-oh no! I'm sorry. You must have a thousand things to ask." The doctor grabbed a box of nearby tissues as tears, Lucy wasn't aware of, were spilling down her cheeks. She made no move to take the tissues with her eyesight obscured through her watery vision. Feeling awkward, the doctor set the box of tissues on the bed nightstand since the upset woman wasn't being responsive. "You know I'll listen if you would just say something?" The doctor offered again.

"I...I need a moment..." Lucy could barely get the words out.

"Of course. Just summon me with this red button here and we can go over everything again more slowly next time. Take all the time you need to properly process this information." The doctor patted her arm and left. Once the crying mother felt the security of being alone, she pulled the pillow to her chest and buried her face in it. A sob wracked through her body. She felt so scared, so absolutely terrified and completely alone in this vulnerable moment. What was she to do now?

**~Outside the Palace~**

The scarlet haired warrior princess sneezed loudly on her horse as she and her pink haired counterpart traveled on horse to visit their friends in the Northern Kingdom. "I forgot how much I hate the cold." She groaned sniffling.

"I feel just fine. It's worth it if I get to see Luce." The Dragon Prince stayed focused on their task.

"Don't worry Erza, I'll get you nice and warm when we get situated." Jellal, whom was holding Erza on their horse, led the group of three to Gray's kingdom.

"Think Luce is gonna flip out when she realizes we arrived early?" Natsu grinned only widen. The moment Erza and him had wrapped up the last of the planning detail, the Prince of Dragons had taken an extra dose of anti-illness traveling medicine; then with Jellal and Erza had made their quick trip up north. But before either could respond to the prince's question, their horses stopped short with two angry women staring them down in their path.

"You have some nerve coming here."Cana roared with her eyes dead set on Natsu.

For some reason, the prince had the fire in him that about died out-something was definitely off. All he could think of in this moment was '_What now?_'


	30. I Love You Forever-Chapter 30

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter! I am so glad everyone liked double chapter day last week! I haven't done that in like forever, and was happy to make everyone's day. Oh and thank you all for the well wishes. I am recovering quickly, so all your thoughts and prayers seemed to have working. As I am bedridden only for another day or so, I have been busy at work making this chapter completed for you all! It is over 10,000 words and, if I may be so bold, one of my top favorites to write so far. I hope that none of you would be disappointed with it as I poured my sanity, tears, and soul out for this lovely chapter to be read. It really was a labor of love because anytime I wasn't sleeping or resting up, I had the laptop out and writing, as well as editing it._

_This story really has taken on a life of its own and I have to say I am so blessed that it has so many people that look forward to reading it when I post. I am so glad we are on this journey together. And it ain't over yet! There are so many arcs left to do that it will probably take me a whole year until it is completed. So if you are enjoying my work, look forward to that! OH! And thank you all for your lovely reviews and pms! I will write to you as soon as this is posted and of course we are almost to 300 favorites! Woot! -does happy dance- Thank you all for every gift you have given me! Thank you for your kind words and your support! Please continue to let me know your thoughts as I post every week! I love hearing from you and I love posting new chapters as quickly as I am able!_

_Anyway, without any further announcements...aside from my birthday being this Wednesday, the song for this chapter, which is the song I will play at my own wedding should I ever be so lucky to find the person who will marry me, is "I Love You Forever" by Two Steps From Hell. I have used this song before, but it is just so PERFECT for this chapter and I couldn't pass up the chance to use it again as it helped to inspire me! Please listen to it again while you read. And don't forget to leave me a review or pm to let me know your thoughts! I do love to fangirl with you all and give hints for upcoming chapters! Thank you all again for your support and I hope you like this super long chapter!_

I Love You Forever

~Chapter Thirty~

"Cana? What is the meaning of this?" Erza demanded.

"He knows what he did to her!" Yukino folded her arms as she was equally as angry as her companion aside her. Natsu could only find himself in a state of confusion. He hopped down from his horse. As he was distracted by holding the reigns, he turned only to be struck across the face. The slap echoed in the still, snow falling air as Cana breathed heavily from her anger. Her eyes were narrowed and deadly set on the Dragon Prince. She raised another hand to strike him once more, but he quickly gripped it.

"Careful. I let you get your one. Now, what happened?" He demanded firmly.

"Like you don't know! You are a real piece of work!" The silver haired celestial mage joined her friend's side. The prince released Cana's wrist as she tenderly rubbed. Her hostility did not waver as she continued to set her sights on the salmon haired man.

Erza was helped off her horse by her lover and set down quietly beside him. "As amusing as it is to watch Natsu getting slapped around for something stupid that he caused; an explanation is in order for him to better understand his crimes fully." The Desert Princess took the prince's side.

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?" He shot back at his fake fiancé.

"The one who isn't guilty of crimes. Now, out with it. What has Natsu done to warrant such an unwelcome greeting?" The warrior woman looked between the beautiful fortune teller and the stunning celestial mage.

"Lucy is pregnant." Cana spoke flatly. An awkward silence settled over the group as only the light winter wind could be heard. Natsu's body froze and his own world stilled for what felt like the longest time. Erza's cheeks flamed embarrassed while Jellal steadied her. Cana and Yukino continued to glare deadly at the man responsible for their friend's ailments from the past several weeks, well perhaps months.

"I-"

"She's pregnant." The dark haired beauty repeated infinity. She had left no room for question as she kept the fact remained in the open for everyone to face together. It took all but one moment before the unexpected father to regain his senses from his brain turning into mush. Once he had control, every fiber in his being urged him to be returned to Lucy's side. Something like a fire in his belly; an animalist need that suddenly clawed angrily at him to find her and be with her once more.

"Where is she?"

"She needs space." The silver haired beauty set the boundaries.

"Like hell. She had all the damn space she wanted when I have not been around. You tell me where the fuck she is damni-" The prince suddenly found himself on the ground from being sucker punched in the side of his face. The scarlet warrior towered darkly above him menacingly. It appeared the angry man wasn't the only one over the initial shock.

"You do not talk to anyone in that manner, especially when it is about the welfare and being about our dear friend." She spoke coldly. The injury to his ego proud prince was quick to pick himself up off the ground.

"Oh, he did worse than put a child in her." The striking fortune teller spat.

"What do you mean?" The usually quiet bodyguard stepped forward and remained the calm one in the group. He had put his own hand over his lover's to prevent her from summoning one of her swords and making any rash decisions.

"Cana, that is enough." A new voice stepped in as a tall, rugged figure approached the group.

"Stay out of this Dad. This doesn't concern you." The dark haired beauty remained unwavering as she turned to her father.

"Nor you or anyone else here. If anyone should be concerned, it should be those two. I am here to escort him to where Lucy is." Gildarts approached and took to Natsu's other side. The father-like figure held the affinitive word.

"I don't think-" The warrior woman decided to answer back to the flirtatious mage.

"Exactly." The normally easy going man cut the scarlet haired princess off. "No one here is thinking with a clear head; well, save Jellal of all people. I believe you all should cool off. After all, this place is cold enough to chill any hot tempers. Now Natsu, follow me." The rugged man turned to take his leave with the Dragon Prince in toe while the other glared holes into the pairs retreating forms.

Once out of earshot, the salmon haired prince spoke, "Talk to me Old Man, what the hell is going on around here?"

"Well a lot more than what you bargained for brat. Let's just say there is a mystery solved."

"Is Luce really pregnant?"

"Yes. She has been having a hard time of it. It was only earlier today that she has been told." Gildarts spied the unexpected father's expression; many emotions were rippled across it.

"Is...is she alright?"

"That will be your job to assess and your responsibility to take care of. Not going to lie to you kid, but you certainly put her in a position that she may not be ready for; either of you really." The serious man sighed. He too, many years ago, was in the same position as the prince was finding himself.

"What can you tell me? What am I about to walk into here?"

"And ruin all the fun?" The rugged man joked, "But in all seriousness, she is a mess and confused. She is probably scared and feeling alone. And if I had to guess more than likely worried about how you will react once she pulls herself together."

With each sentence, the Prince of Dragons could feel his own self worth deflating. The closer they approached the infirmary, the more dread he felt in the pit of his stomach. He desperately wanted to return to her side, but didn't know if he should.' _What if she does not ever want to see me again? How much pain had I caused her What if she hates me?_'

"Oi! Man up brat. You ain't the only one who is scared and worried here." The father-like figure snapped the prince out of his inner dialogue.

"Gil-"

"Take my advice, hold her and you repeat these words: _Everything is going to be alright_."

"Everything is going to be alright?" Natsu slowly repeated the phrase puzzled. Gildarts clapped a hand on the young father's shoulder. They had turned the corner to the entrance of the infirmary. Gildarts led the pair down a long hallway with many undisruptive doors that probably led to patients within them.

"Yep, now buck up and head in there. Good luck Papa." He grinned and left the Dragon Prince outside a plain, wooden door. It was a simple door, like many of the others in the hall, with no real markings, aside from a number on the side, and a medical chart in a folder holder mounted to the wall. Nothing was intimidating, but to this father, this was the most scared he felt in maybe his whole life; or at the very least it made the top five on his list. He knew the moment he opened the door and stepped through that his entire life was changed. But then again, his life was changed as he knew it the moment Lucy had stepped in. He stared at the door and could hear the soft sobbing from the other side while he caught the new scent that Lucy has been sporting for a long while now.

'_She is a mess and confused. She is probably scared and feeling alone. And if I had to guess more than likely worried about how you will react once she pulls herself together' _Gildarts' words repeated in his mind. A new emotion lit itself deep inside the man; something he hadn't been able to identify, but he felt it all the same. He needed to have her in his arms and to reassure her that he had returned, and wasn't what her worst thoughts made her believe.

Steeling his resolve, Natsu, the Prince of Dragons, opened the door and slipped inside. His body stilled, for not the first time today, as he had saw _Her_ sitting up in the hospital bed with her knees pressed to her chest while her arms encircled them and had pressed her faced atop. Her quietly sobbing had made her whole frame tremble. The backdrop of the morning sun filtered into the room and almost made her glow. To the prince, it was possibly the most breathtaking, and yet, sadden sight to see. All uncertain emotions simply vanished as instinct took over. He stepped further into the room without even being detected by the weeping creature.

The Princess of Stars' body suddenly jerked in surprise as she felt the bed shift and arms pull her into an unexpected, familiar embrace. Her eyes of water flew open in shock as she realized who was in the room holding her. With trembling hands, she hugged him back and buried her face in his shoulder while her frame wracked harder in her shuddering whimpers. Natsu took his free hand and gently stroked her hair and lightly rubbed her back. He kissed the top of her head ever so gently. The golden haired princess clung to him without ever uttering a single word. She clung to his warmth and allowed herself to weep until she was too exhausted to even make another tear fall. By now, she had been pulled into her lover's lap and he continued to comfort her by tenderly playing with her skin with his fingertips as he traced her body with undefined patterns. He rested his face in the crook of her neck and nuzzled it while taking in her glorious scent.

"It's gonna be okay Luce." He breathed quietly into her ear.

"W-who told y-you?" She sniffled.

"Does it matter?"

"You a-aren't too badly hurt..."

"Nah, not too much anyway." The prince grinned boldly, then his relaxed expression rippled into a more serious form. "Hey, um...do you wanna talk about it...?"

"...n-not unless you w-want to..." The heiress couldn't meet his eye as she answered his loaded question. The young father frowned slightly and cupped her cheeks with his palms as he made her look at him.

"Hey, don't shut me out yet without a good reason okay?"

The princess chewed her bottom lip nervously, "Do...do you hate me...I-I'm sorry...this was all my fa-fault..." She softly hiccupped.

"You're...apologizing? Luce, you are giving me such a precious gift here and you're worried if I am upset?" Natsu felt dumbfounded at what he was even hearing, "Never regret what we created you silly weirdo." He nuzzled her and gently captured her lips with his own.

"B-but-"

"None of that." He cradled her closer and his hands snaked around to press her more so to him, "We are going to have a little baby." He shown her one of his infamous smiles, the one he knew would certainly put her at ease. The Celestial Princes wrapped her arms even tighter around him and rested her head on his shoulder wearily. She felt him press a hand to her abdomen.

"Heh, little dragon snuck in there, huh?" He gently spoke. Through her tear stained cheeks, Lucy couldn't help but return her mate's wide grin with a small smile of her own. The young father could feel that smile against his skin and only made him nuzzle her even more into her soft hair. "That's my girl. No more reasons to cry over something so perfect." He assured her.

"So...you aren't mad...?"

"Surprised if anything. But no way I could ever be mad about this Luce. I know it is scary and the timing couldn't be worse, but I think that will make it even more fun to tell our baby later when they ask about this moment. Kinda a cool story to begin your life with if you ask me."

"I don't think that is the right word to describe this situation..." Lucy murmured against her lover's skin.

"Oh? And what word would you use to describe this?"

"I dunno? What word goes with me being on the run as a fugitive and you are supposed to marry someone you both don't love, while being pregnant by the one who you should be marrying?" The young mother lowered her head as it rested against his shoulder once more.

"A fairy tale?" He joked.

"Har, har so funny..." She trailed off sleepily.

"Getting tired?" He asked soothingly.

"You're really warm..." She mumbled.

"Heh, you feel warm too." He took notice of the heat off the princess's skin. How had he never notice this before? All the subtle hints were right in front of him and because his oblivious nature, he had easily overlooked it. He didn't have time to dwell on the thought as he felt her shift in his arms and gave a heavy yawn. The Dragon Prince couldn't stop the content smile spreading across his own face. He laid in bed with her as she curled and fit so perfectly in his hold. By the gods how he had missed this. Watching her body slightly rise and fall with her even breathing assured the young father that his lover was deeply resting. He watched her for what felt like hours, but the prince hardly complained. Just being in the same room as her, much less holding her close like this, was more than enough to satisfy the Prince of Dragons. Knowing he held something so precious left him rather at a loss of words. He watched her sleep, stroked her golden locks, nuzzled her a few times to entice a soft sigh as she slept, and burned her in this moment to memory. But, alas, the tender moment was fleeting for at the better end of a couple hours, a knock had come to disturb them.

Natsu felt the sleeping woman murmur something odd in her slumber as he gently pulled her from his arms. He watched her curl into the hospital bedding while he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He had planted a kiss on her temple as he covered her up before going to answer the door. Standing in the doorway, after he opened it, was a doctor holding the Celestial Princess's medical chart. Not expecting to see anyone but the young woman herself, the doctor stepped back in plenty of surprise as she double checked the chart to make sure she was at the right room. "Where is Lucy Heartfilia?" The doctor demanded.

"Sleeping. Come back later." Natsu went to close the door rather rudely considering his 'Lucy' time was disrupted by this medical professional. The woman stopped the door from closing by interjecting the chart to block it.

"No one is supposed to be in this room but her. I am afraid I must ask you to wait outside." The doctor would be lying if she didn't feel the icy chill from the glare she received from the Prince of Dragons.

"Try and make me. Like hell I'll let anything short of my situation separate me from the mother of my child."

"Y-you're the father?"

"Damn straight. What is it to you?" Natsu eyed the medicine woman.

"Natsu?" came a voice heavy with sleep from the bed. The prince turned to see his lover sitting up and tiredly rubbing her weary eyes. The doctor took this moment to slip past the Dragon Prince and approach the woman in the bed. Growling, the unhappy father closed the door and trailed closely after the woman.

"How are we feeling?" She asked gently. Lucy sleepily looked around as she attempted once again to regain knowledge of where she was.

"Look what you did. I just got her back to sleep." Natsu scoffed displeased.

"Be that as it may, _your majesty_, there are more pressing matters and this is a hospital; not a hotel. " The medicine woman shot back. The dissatisfied prince went to protest, but found he was quickly ignored by the professional as her attention was back on a more lucid patient.

"Please be kind to Natsu. He means well." The royal heiress requested gently as she offered an sympathetic apology for her lover's behavior.

"He has informed me that he is the father of your child."

"That is correct and he has just as much right as I to be here." The young mother clarified.

"Very well. Then if it is alright with you shall we proceed from earlier?" The doctor sat in the chair aside the bed and re-opened the file. The young father moved back to the bed as the young mother scooted over so there was plenty of room for them both.

"Yes, let's get this over with." The princess hesitantly spoke. All her nerves were on edge, but she felt Natsu pulled her to his side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as his way of providing her comfort. Somehow, having his support and him being by her side in this moment, gave her more strength than any training session under the stars ever could. Having him here made the situation less intimidating. The princess rested her head on his shoulder and gently held tightly to his hand. Seeing as the Celestial Princess was more relaxed than last time, the doctor took this as her cue to begin.

"Well I wish to state again: congratulations. You are pregnant Lady Heartfilia. However, I want to let options be known to you."

"You had mention that there was options before. I am not sure what you meant?" The mother looked confused.

"Yes. Having a child can be...how do i put this delicately, not the best in every situation." Lucy could feel Natsu's arm slightly tighten around her.

"Just what are you even suggesting?" The man lowly growled.

"Options other than pregnancy your grace. There is adoption and termination." The doctor did not miss the murderous intent flash in the prince's eyes, nor the deep growl that accompanied it. All had quickly dissipated as a gentle touch from his mate from aside him stilled the threatening beast.

"If it is all the same, I believe there is but only one option for us. Moving forward, what can we do to ensure our baby is healthy?" The serene mother spoke before her angry counterpart. The medicine woman saw the tense man physically begin to relax, but his gaze held unspeakable acts against her should she mention something so unpleasant again. The doctor cleared her throat and attempted to explain to the unwed couple things that the young mother could do to prepare for a healthy birth to give way for a healthy child. Certain shots would need to be administered, specific vitamins need to taken daily, examinations will be conducted, no strenuous exercising, and above all else-no stress!.

"I can't eat fire!" The Princess of Stars exclaimed.

"That is why you find fire appealing to eat. I am sure the father would be more than happy to show you how he eats fire. As well, you need to spend more time under the stars to not only replenish your magical energy, but the child's as well." The doctor replied.

"We will make sure that she follows through on every instruction." The prince strongly affirmed; despite an upset look from his beloved.

"Very good. If there are no other objections, I would like to conduct an examination to determine how far along in the pregnancy you are. After that, I will have a better understanding of where to go from here in order to better support this new transition in your lives."

"...sounds reasonable. Luce?" Natsu eyed the doctor skeptically.

"Can't hurt. It's for the baby right?" Lucy cautiously agreed. With both royal's permission, the healer gave the intimate examination that left the princess mortified and the young father's spirit on fire. None were happy about the necessary exam just conducted. Lucy had curled into her mate with the blanket covering her up and slightly trembling against him, while he held onto her protectively in his warm arms.

"Geez doc! A little more warning next time!" The Prince of Dragons spat lividly. The doctor simply washed her hands as she paid no mind the grumblings of the couple.

"She better get used to this as this is a normal procedure from here on out." she dried her hands on a cloth.

"N-normal?! Y-your hands were-"

"I know exactly where my hands were your grace." The healer cut the royal heiress off, "But it is necessary all the same. You are about three months along." The doctor took the medical chart and began to fill out the data in the missing boxes of information.

"Three months..." The prince's sudden hatred seemed to vanish instantly as he directed his attention on the beauty in his arms. His eyes settled on her belly that was hidden under her medical gown. "It's been hiding that long?" He softly questioned.

"I guess so...but how did it get there?" Lucy looked innocently up at her beloved's guilty expression at the spoken question. Both their attention quickly snapped back to the doctor whom suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Y-you're joking right?" She was baffled.

"Do we look like we are laughing!" Snapped the Dragon Prince as his heated gaze sobered up the medical woman rather quickly.

"Oh my, so Lady Cana was not just jesting..." The doctor trailed off surprised at herself at how accurate the information she was told.

"Will someone please explain?" Lucy could feel her own annoyance fueling her anger. She was starting to resent the fact that she felt like she was the butt of everyone's joke lately.

"Very well, but if you thought that examination made you feel uncomfortable, prepare your expectations to be broken." The doctor chuckled darkly. True to her word, by the end of the odd conversation, Lucy was even more visibly shaken and Natsu was looking guiltier by the moment.

"But I thought-" He began.

"Your brother, with all due respect, was playing a nasty joke sire. Children are not born of eggs; well not in the sense you are thinking of. No, children are born or created the way I just discussed. And that goes without saying you will have children without proper protection used. And no, wearing armor is not what I am referring to." The once baffled woman looked between the now mortified couple. "With that being said, is there any other questions you both might have?" With an awkward moment of silence, the doctor cleared her throat once more, "I believe with the proper procedures done, I'll send a nurse in with those pills and schedule you for another check up soon. Since you hadn't had a proper assessment of the situation until currently, I want to monitor the baby closely. Oh and one more thing," The couple looked at the doctor with their full attention, "I want to emphasize this clearly: no more training. No training of any kind your highness. Your magic cannot sustain you both properly and with your fainting spells, I fear that your magic _and_ your energy is being taken up by the little one."

"What?! No training! B-but!"

"Luce, it is okay-"

"Gajeel is going to kill me! I have to get stronger! And what about my spirits!" The princess protested.

"You're more than welcome to do as you wish, but I can't promise the safety of your baby. More than likely you will miscarry should you try anything as you have been doing lately." This earned a glare by the prince before he turned his attention back to his upset lover in his arms.

"Luce, listen to her. This baby is more important than any of stupid Gajeel's training right now. He and everyone else will understand, alright?" He attempted to reason.

"But Zeref?! What about the keys and becoming stronger so you don't have to marry Erza?!" Lucy began to lose herself in her emotions. Natsu's hands were placed on her shoulders as he studied his mate's features and saw something that made his own contract painfully.

"Doc, we need some space. Send that nurse in a bit would ya?" He requested.

"Half an hour?"

"Sounds right." He agreed. He never once turned away from the perplexed look of his mate.

"Natsu, what are you on about?" The princess demanded. The moment that the door closed, the determined young man steadied himself.

"Marry me Luce." He firmly asked. The room stilled; so much so that Lucy swore she could only hear their own heartbeats. All protest died in her mouth as her brain attempted to register what had he just asked her.

"Did you just ask-"

"Marry me today Lucy?" Natsu repeated more clearly. Another moment of silence with Natsu's unwavering gaze from the woman he loved, as her mind felt as if a bomb went off, and she struggled to find any surviving thought.

"But Erza-"

"This fake wedding is going to happen Luce. I am sorry, but it is. It is set for when we return and you can't fight or use your magic for a long time now. Our child is too precious, and so much wanted, that we can't risk anything at this point." The Dragon Prince placed a protective hand flat on her belly, "The only thing we can do, right now, is in this moment have a proper marriage. It won't be fancy with thousands of guests and extravagant, petty things, but I swear I'll make it perfect for us. Please, please say yes? Please say you will be my wife?" Natsu cupped her cheeks and pleaded so openly as he begged her with every sheer ounce of his will.

Lucy had found herself caught up in his words and the feelings that washed over her. She found herself nodding her head with anew tears of happiness, "Yes. Yes! A million times yes! Yes Natsu Dragneel! I will marry you!" She flung her arms around him and her lips found his as she deeply kissed him. She had turned into a weeping mess, once again, but it was a far cry from her normal depression as her heart could only soared. She was so wrapped up in the emotion that she hadn't noticed Natsu slipping on a ring until he broke the kiss and tenderly brought her hand up to show her. A simple gold band with a stunning star shape diamond with small ruby red diamonds along the band. "Natsu...it's beautiful..."

"Look inside." He instructed. The Celestial Princess removed the ring slightly to look upon the engraved words '_My will'._

"Had it made the second week we were living together. I knew I wanted to make you mind for a long time now. Our baby is proof of that." He pulled her close and felt her encircle her arms around his frame as they held onto each other closely.

"What does it mean?" She softly asked.

"My father has a phrase he used to tell me and my brother. Something to remember when we were sad or wanted to give up on hope. He said: '_Say it out loud, and that shall become your will to move on_'. Luce, you are my will to keep moving on." At this moment the weeping mother planted her lips firmly on her fiancé and deeply kissed him with every emotion welling up within her. She wanted him to fill every happiness that he had given her this day. Natsu took the kiss in kind as he was more than happy to receive it. He held her close and they melted into one another.

They took in the small, fleeting happiness if but for the moment. Nothing mattered; not Zeref, not the years of hardships, not the loss of parents, and not the upcoming threat from Fiore that started this whole mess. No, in this small, happy moment all that had mattered was each other and the tiny baby growing inside the princess that was formed from their strong bond.

Once discharged with a bill of better health, Natsu made it his first line of business to call a meeting and inform the others of his ingenious plan. Needless to say, it was well received by everyone with Juvia pulling out all the stops much to Gray's grumblings. Gildarts offered to sponsor the sudden wedding while Yukino would help design the dresses and Cana in charge of the after party. But what really surprised everyone was Jellal on one knee and taking Natsu's lead by proposing to Erza right on the spot. The usually strong willed woman was a crying mess after she accepted her own ring. Natsu could only boast proudly that he had to return Jellal's brilliant plans with one of his own.

Thus the palace was in an uproar as two impromptu weddings would be taken place in 48 hours-much to Natsu's impatience. With all this excitement it has seemed that Lucy's little surprise was almost completely forgotten until Cana reminded Lucy to take it easy; to not stress about the baby. Gray and Sting were in an uproar of laughter as Erza had chased the Dragon Prince every which way with plenty of her swords in toe until Juvia quietly reminded Gray of their lines being connected should the baby be a girl. Quickly the smack-talking king sobered up and went to stop the scarlet haired warrior from killing the young father. Silently he had prayed, to the powers that be, that the child Lucy was carrying would be a male. The Queen of Water was now in her own fantasy, after hearing her husband hoping that the baby be a boy, as she talked to Lucy about boys love which put an end to any shenanigans. When Natsu went to question just what in the world the queen was gushing about; Gray was first to distract him into a fight; which only ended up both of them getting throttled by the scarlet haired beauty.

By the eve of the second day, Erza and Lucy were getting ready by Cana and Yukino in the dressing rooms. Luckily for Erza, she always carried her dream wedding dress in her re-equipt magic. She only needed slight alterations and to make minor touches to modernize the gown to her liking. But, with her hair pinned up and veil in place, she looked like a stunning bride in her diamond embellishments through her curled locks and dazzling tiara. Cana assisted her in preparing for her wedding first; while Yukino was assisting Lucy into her own gown.

Unlike the Desert Princess, the celestial bride had to have her dress made from scratch. But with help from Juvia and Yukino, they had designed the perfect wedding gown. A beautiful ball gown with star beading and sequencing. Layers and a dramatic pickups throughout the bottom made a perfect dress fit for a goddess of the stars.. The wedding dress shown off her generous curves in the right light while letting her be the regal princess she was born to be. Her hair was styled half up with the other half down with intricate waves and curls. Stunning hair ornaments were pieced into her hair, and sparkled like little stars. The silver haired celestial maiden was deciding how she wished to put on the princess's veil while said princess appeared deep in thought at her own striking reflection in the mirror. She could hardly recognize herself. Of course the golden haired bride remembered reading fairy tales of similar princesses, like herself, were more beautiful than any other. Sure she pretended in those dark days of her youth that she was those princesses in her stories, but it was anything but fantasy in this moment. She was that princess, and she was about to have her happy ending-even if it was just for one day.

"Lucy, you are awfully quiet over there?" The scarlet bride gained her attention. The golden haired mother blinked back to this moment and offered a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry...just thinking too much..."

"Oh? Enlighten us?" The fortune teller straightened up from lacing the Desert Princess's back with the dress's delicate ribbon.

"How much it would mean to have everyone here; not just us. Our friends, my parents, and yes, even Natsu's father." The princess bride smile sadly as she gazed at everyone's expressions.

"Well, I don't know about your parents," Erza smirked with a twinkle in her eye, "But the other's well..." She walked off the pedestal to the door just as there was a knock. Lucy's quizzical gaze turned to surprised joy as in paraded Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla. They were all dressed in beautiful bridal party wedding attire that seemed to match both women's wedding themes.

"Everyone!" The surprised princess bride cried out. Forgetting about Yukino helping with her own wedding gown, the Princess of Stars ran into the arms of her other friends that surprised her their visit.

"You can't get married without all of us Lu-chan!" Levy scolded playfully as she was the first to let go and take a good look at her friend in her beautiful gown.

"Oh Levy!" The mother bride began to tear up. Happiness was overwhelming her as so many questions surfaced.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare ruin your make-up!" Lisanna lightly scolded as she took joined Levy in letting go.

"If she ruins it, I'm not fixing it again!" The dark haired woman called over from straighten Erza's veil when she had returned to her. Cana was busy trying to make sure Erza looked perfect; as she would be up first in the two weddings.

"What are you all doing here?! We have the first wedding soon!" Came the voice of Queen Juvia herself as she came to check on the progression of the bride's preparations.

"Sorry! Sorry! We just weren't expecting so many friends!" The celestial maiden offered apologetically.

"How are you already here?" Lucy couldn't help but ask the question on the surprised women's minds.

"Juvia's idea of course. We used her water portal. Granted we all have to be back before dawn, but we couldn't miss this!" Levy beamed.

"Lucy! Lucy! Yukino got me a flower girl dress!" The little dragoness twirled in her gown as she gained the room's attention. There was a unison group of 'awws' that filled the room.

"How sweet you look little Wendy. Will you be the flower girl in my wedding as well?" The scarlet bride complimented.

"Yes! For both! Carla is also a flower girl too!" The bluenette child beamed. The room took note of the matching gown that Carla also sported.

"Well, we all wanted to help," The white exceed princess muttered, "also Lisanna, Juvia, Minerva, Cana, Yukino, and Levy are going to be bridesmaids."

"Where is Minerva?" Yukino spoke up as she was able to bring Lucy back to her own pedestal and went back to fixing her into her gown.

"She said that she was checking in with the grooms. Said this wasn't exactly her cup of tea. She is with Rogue last time I checked. The men are helping to set up the hall." Queen Juvia explained. "But she said she would meet with us before the first ceremony began. So I am here to make sure we are progressing on schedule; which, if we keep wasting time, we won't be!"

"Well we don't have time to wait! Everyone help finish getting ready! Juvia begin setting up the stations and help Cana on make-up. Yukino, you and Lisanna help with the dressings. Wendy, you with Levy and Carla help either group with any last minute things. Come on people! We got two weddings to get to soon!" Cana barked her orders. The group of women began to get back to work swiftly. Wendy had approached Lucy with something in her hands as everyone seemed to be in a whirlwind of preparations now.

"I had snuck this out from the treasury back at the palace. Every princess needs a tiara, right?" The celestial bride had come down to the air dragoness's level as the little one produced a crystallized box. One could see clearly inside to a gorgeous glass tiara that was well-designed in fire gems and flames.

"Wendy this is too much..." The bride found herself breathless.

"And befitting the bride of a Fire Dragon Prince." The scarlet bride spoke up.

"It once belonged to the Queen of Dragons herself. I would think she'd be honored for you to wear it for her son's special day." The petite wife of the Iron Dragon spoke persuasively.

"Do you really think that is alright?" Lucy looked around at the happy, eager faces of her loved ones-her family. It was an unanimous 'yes'. Without giving the princes mother bride a chance to protest further, Lisanna and Yukino helped fit the tiara with the veil into the celestial bride's locks. With the final touches and the approval of the bridal party, both Lucy and Erza looked ready for their special wedding evening.

"Alright everyone! It's about time! Erza's party first!" The Water Queen announced. It was decided that Carla and Wendy would be the flower girls for both weddings, but the bridesmaids would be Juvia, Minerva, and Yukino for Erza's progression first. The rest waited in the wings while watching the Desert Princess's wedding. Gildarts would be conducting the wedding accordingly with Gray, Sting, and Rogue as groomsmen. The look on Jellal's handsome face was simply priceless when Erza floated down the aisle. All eyes were on her, but hers were solely on him. He had tear up slightly as he sported the biggest grin anyone has ever seen on his face. There wasn't a dry eye in the house as they exchanged their vows of Jellal swearing his life to her and talking of what their lives will be like together; while Erza proclaimed her love boldly and proudly for her husband. Swearing her loyalty and undying faithfulness to Jellal; while she sincerely gazed into his eyes whereas his stared back into hers. Their sealed kiss had everyone erupting in cheers as they exchanged their rings; which Jellal forged himself the past few days; along with help from Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray's help.

Happily, the new couple stepped aside as the secondary wedding began to take their places. Lucy felt extremely nervous all of a sudden. She was no longer peeking into the throne hall where the first wedding was taking place. Instead she was getting lined up by Juvia whom had made her way back with Wendy and Carla trailing behind her. Cana was quickly fixing her make-up; along with the others. Cana, Levy, and Lisanna were her bridesmaids for this second wedding. The celestial bride felt all types of ways. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that this, any of this, would ever be happening. But here she was, in a beautiful gown, waiting her turn to walk down to the man she loved more than anything in this realm. Gazing down by her dress's bottom, she saw the smug blue Exceed in a wedding tuxedo.

"Can I walk you down?" He slyly asked. Lucy felt her eyes prickle from the emotions that threatened to spill. All she could do was give a nod. Hovering beside her, Lucy placed her hand delicately in his outstretched paw just as it was their turn to walk down the aisle. The music was beautifully weaving throughout the hall as the decorations for the room were simply exquisite. The Queen of Water spared none of Gildarts expense as it was beyond words at how breath taking everything was. On shaky legs, the Princess of Stars allowed Happy to guide her to where her Natsu awaited. Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue stood up with him as they awaited for the bride herself.

The man of the hour shifted uncomfortably in his own royal formal clothing until he settled his eyes on his bride moving towards him. His jaw slacked and his eyes widen. He had to be nudged by Gajeel, whom was laughing, to be reminded to pull himself together. Lucy had to bite her bottom lip from laughing at his reaction as well. She attempted to remain graceful as she could be, but the man didn't take his eyes off of her for even a moment. Their eyes locked, and for them both, everything began to fade away slowly. There was no one but them, and the only sounds were the beautiful music.

The Celestial Princess stepped up to her soon-to-be husband. "Wow, Luce, you are...wow..." The groom struggled to find words to convey his true feelings correctly. The blushing bride only smiled softly and hadn't even noticed Happy leaving her side.

"You look handsome yourself." She reached out and cupped her beloved's cheek with her palm. Tenderly, her eyes softened as she truly gazed upon him, and then the ceremony began. Ceremonial words were spoken, but all the couple remembered was the warmth of their hands being held and the gazes they sent each other. Gildarts did allow them to speak their own vows, to which, Lucy had gone first. "There is so much I wish to say, and yet, you already know. I will love you all my days and any lives we are lucky to have together when we pass on from this one. I promise to fight any trouble that threatens us. I swear to raise our children with you and cherish them as you cherish me. Above all else, I promise from this day, until the end of my days, I will forever be your wife. You are my other half, my person. I love you with all that I am and I make this vow, here and now, that you will forever have my love as well myself." She spoke affectionately to her husband. Her heart was out in the open and so vulnerable for not only him to see, but for everyone in the hall.

The Dragon Prince resisted the urge to not sweep his bride off her feet and take claim of her right then and there. Gildarts abruptly cleared his throat to cue the dazed man. "Oh, right, heh well, Lucy you always were the better one for words. Although I am a better man of action, I will try to let you know how I feel: I love you too and my vow is to protect and love you. To help raised our children when we are blessed with them. I too will fight anyone who wants to come between us. Most of all, I know for a fact we will have more lifetimes than we can count together. You and me, we are meant to be; ain't no one gonna tell us different. Lucy, there isn't a me without you by my side. You are my best friend, my partner, and my wife. You will never get rid of me now." He grinned widely.

"Well said." The rugged man spoke before continuing the exchanging of rings. The rest of the ceremony went rather quickly as Lucy wore her matching band to her engagement ring. They sealed their sacred union with a kiss while the whole hall erupted into another round of cheers. The evening was a cyclone of celebrations. Lucy had so much cake and feast that she felt she might burst from the delicious meal. She danced with her husband and met so many people that she hadn't met before; such as Lisanna's siblings or Gray's relatives-his cousins Ultear and Meredy. Erza had approached Lucy with a wedding present: Sagittarius's Key. However, she was given clear instructions not to create a contract until after her pregnancy. When the celestial bride asked the Desert Princess what she would like in return, the warrior woman did not hesitate in requesting that their children be joined in marriage when they come of age. The celestial bride didn't have time to give an answer as Jellal stepped in and whisked Erza away for another dance. Thankfully, Natsu was not nearby to hear such a request, which allowed the bride to sigh in relief.

Even Loke had made an appearance. He attempted to flirt with the celestial bride, but met with a small brawl from her husband. In the end the two had come to an understanding. Loke had confiscated the Celestial Princess's keys with the promise that it would be returned to her when she was healthier enough to have them back. He offered to give a few messages to her other spirits and promised to visit her periodically to check up on her-much to Natsu's displeasure. Afterwards he ended up drinking with Cana and becoming close friends with Gray.

The night carried on with Lucy visiting with old friends and new while all celebrated with her. She was catching up with Levy and Juvia as they were giving her the third degree on the surprise pregnancy before Natsu had stepped in to save the day. By now Erza and Jellal had long since been gone from the festivities for a while. Of course, most knew better than to question just what the newlyweds were up to. Natsu went to follow their example when he excused themselves from her two friends with his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"And where are we going?" His wife slyly spoke as he led her quietly outside the reception hall. She let out a squeal of delight when she found herself off her feet and Natsu cradling her towards the direction of their suite.

"To properly make you my woman, wife!" He growled playfully. Behind them the party was in full swing still; whereas, ahead, the real night's celebration was only just beginning. The Dragon Prince entered their chambers. Candles were lit everywhere and the bed was spread with rose petals. The atmosphere was intimate for two.

The celestial bride couldn't help but giggle at the sight," Natsu, what is all this?"

"If I am going to claim you as my wife, I want it to be properly." He set her down on her feet. The blushing bride smoothed out her gown from wrinkles that had formed and looked up to the face of her husband. He looked at her tenderly as he gently held onto her hand. With his free arm, he placed it on the small of her back and led her away from the bed towards the small desk.

"I wanted to give you a wedding present." He smoothly spoke. Lucy eyed the stacks of papers and envelopes on the desk. Her eyes widened as she realized what they truly were.

"All our letters and my stories...how did you ever get a hold of them?" She removed herself from the surprising man, and with ginger fingers picked up each letter and old story. It wasn't just some, it was everything she had ever written; even back as far as when she lived in the mines.

"Don't you worry none of how I obtained any of these." The kind Dragon Prince come up from behind and wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head gently on her shoulder as he peered at what she was looking at. He felt her relax into his back as she looked over each paper and letter they have ever written to each other.

"This is too much..." The Celestial Princess breathed.

"No, it is not even enough. Oh, I also brought material from Levy to turn all this into books if you wish. she left instructions in the desk to do so. I figured you would want to save our letters and to organize your stories into proper format." The princess felt her prince softly kissing her neck as he spoke. He worked his way up her to the sensitive ear as he huskily breathed into it while nibbling on it.

The bride felt the weakness in her knees as he knew just the right places to tease her. Setting the papers back on the desk, she turned around in his arms and looped her arms around his neck as she stole a kiss from him. The couple closed their eyes as they enjoyed the sensation pass through them. They felt completed; this was everything they have dreamed of and more. The arrogant man was right; this wedding was perfect for them. The Princess of Stars was the first to break from the kiss as she let out a content sigh. Her happiness on her features showed a shadow of concern, "I feel so spoiled...I didn't get you anything for a wedding gift.."

Her husband gently took one of his hands and placed it on the small bump forming, "This. This was my gift Luce. I cherish this more than any other gift you have given me."

"I don't give you gifts."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. You have given me the gift of happiness, of moving forward, of forgiveness, of healing, and of love. You have given me yourself. No gold, letters, empires, keys, or anything like that could ever compare. And out of our love, you have given me something so precious. I only hope that you can keep surprising me." He rested his temple of his bride and took in the addictive scent. The Celestial Princess could feel her eyes watering from her husband's words.

"I love you." Was all she could manage to speak out before flinging herself onto him and kissing him deeply. The Dragon Prince had to hold himself steady as his bride suddenly put herself upon him. He wrapped her up tightly and deepen the kiss. Without waiting a moment, he swept her off her feet and made his way towards the bedding to properly make her his own.

*****Lemon Warning: If you are under 18 or do not wish to read, see you next chapter! Those who wish to read, you have been warned!*****

Natsu placed his wife down by the bed as she stopped him from throwing themselves upon it, "Wait! I don't want to ruin this dress!" She suddenly pleaded.

"Why? I'll get you another one!" The man growled impatiently.

"What if our daughter wants to wear this on her wedding day?" The bride looked sadly. The husband blinked back as he took in what his wife just said. After a few moments, the princess felt herself being faced away from him as he gently started to undo the ribbon and corset top. His hands also threaded through her hair to remove her veil, but not the tiara. The large gown slipped down her endless legs and pooled at her feet. Stepping out of it, the Dragon Prince took the gown and veil as he placed carefully in the closet. He turned back to see his mate standing there facing him while adorning his mother's tiara. She wore white lingerie made of silk and chiffon and elegantly showed off her womanly curves. In the candlelight, he could see just how delicious she truly was.

"Shouldn't I give this back to you?"

"Why? Only my wife is worthy enough to wear it." He purred while eyeing her.

Lucy stared at her husband as he licked his lips daringly. The bedroom eyes of his held a glint of promise of a wild night. The aching heat pooled in the bottom of her stomach as her skin suddenly felt flushed. It had been some time since they have coupled together like this. Her body yearned for his touch while her heart wished to rejoin his. She dared not to move an inch as he stalked up to her. She gazed into his dark eyes and felt his hands on her sides as he pulled her close to him. He captured her lips with his own. There was such a fire; a heat the way he had them explore each other's mouths. Their tongues dancing and twirling and sucking; the princess felt so weak in her knees as she leaned on her mate to hold steady until he guided her back onto their bedding. He caged her head with his arms as he didn't stop the kissing.

With trembling hands, the blushing bride was able to unbutton his top as he yanked the offensive material off his torso, so that his bare skin she could touch and trace with her own hands. The Dragon Prince leaned back after breaking the kiss and admired his bride below him with her pink cheeks, hair splayed out under her, and the generous rise and fall of her breasts as she attempted to catch her breath. He watched those soft hands of hers unbutton and attempt to pull down his trousers. He chuckled at her futile attempts. He reached down and helped her to remove them. The prince watched her eye his throbbing member under his boxers. The thing wasn't even out and already was so big. He caught the tantalizing expression on her face as she eagerly reached down into his bottoms and grasp hold of it. He removed his bottoms as he slowly stroked him with a twist in her wrist. Pleasure shot throughout his body as he gasped in need.

Lucy gazed up at the blissful expression on her mate's face at her movements from her hands. As she jerked or pulled him in certain ways, she could feel his hips snapping into her hands. Her ears were rewarded with a soft, vocal groans or a hiss of satisfaction as she worked on hardening him.

However, the man didn't let the idea of her giving him all the pleasure sit with him right. He snaked a hand down between her legs and allowed himself to find that sensitive nub. He parted her legs and found between her folds the wet flesh that was pulsating heat. Two fingers entered her while his thumb began to rub the engorged nub skillfully. He watched as his mate panted below him with hooded eyes, but her stroking increased after a small hiccup of stillness from his teasing. They began to work a rhythm of moving their hips to the hands of their lover until both couldn't stomach it any longer. Unable to resist temptation, Natsu stopped his lovers hand as he removed his. He pulled up her slip and removed the lace coverings from her breasts. He didn't even have to ask for permission as he quickly slipped inside her. He leaned over her with his mouth attacking her sensitive flesh above her pulse while he buried himself deeply into her. His hands went to her breasts as he rolled the tender mounds in his palms. His thumbs teasing her sensitive nipples. She was just as tight, hot, and slick as he always made her; made specifically for him if he had to guess.

The bride dug her perfectly manicured nails into her mate's flesh as she felt him fully seat himself into her. She gasped out at the fullness of him and wrapped her legs around him tightly. The way he teased her neck and breasts were making her mind go blank in the gratification of it all. She was lost in flesh and heat that only her husband could provide. She rolled her hips some to coax him into picking up where their hands had left off. Her husband was eager to obliged to his bride's request. After all, they would be together after this. She felt her mate pick a pace and she joined each thrust. The room filled with their love making cries, the sound of hitting wet flesh, and the scent of their coupling. The Celestial Princess made sure to meet each quickly paced thrust that the Dragon Prince had made until finally it became too much. He was going too fast, too hard, and too deeply for her to keep up until all she could manage to do was grip onto him for the ride.

White, hot pleasure is what fueled the man as he was claiming his mate. The instinct taking over him in such a way he could barely register any of it. Their magic was swirling all around them in preparing to mark them both. He was giving himself all to her as she was to him. They were going to be a couple and be able to join as one. She felt wonderful around him as her greedy walls begged him for release; he didn't plan to disappoint. He could feel her ready to join him over that threshold, he just needed a few more good thrusts and they would reach that place. He gripped her hands now as they interlocked tightly. He sat up a little and looked down at her panting body as he was getting ready to unload himself deep inside like all the times before. Their magic weaving around them as they opened up their hearts. And then suddenly, all at once, they crossed that threshold together; crying out each other's name in pure, unwavering need.

The magic of blood red and golden fire swirled around them and then pulsed through them. On the inner thigh of each was a small tattoo of sorts; a key surrounded by flames was put on the other's flesh. Both hadn't seemed to notice as they were consumed by their magic joining together and the rush of the release while they rode it out together. It was so intense that all the other could think was just screaming the name of their lover as they gave into it all. By the time the ceremony was over, the bride was beyond spent and half passed out from under her mate. The husband was sweaty and panting as he pulled his limp member from her as he has spilled all it had built up inside her tight walls. His essence pooled out of her, but he paid no mind as he laid beside her and embraced her in his arms. He could feel her heavy breathing from now being peacefully asleep. The Prince of Dragons raised his body heat to ensure she felt warm and safe and comfortable while they slumbered; and then he too joined her into their dreams. They were husband and wife now; mates of the sacred kind between dragons. She was his and he was hers; that is all that mattered here in this moment.


	31. Coming With Me Or Coming With You-Ch 31

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! It is so good to be updating another chapter for you all! Thank you so much for your reviews and your kind wishes! The surgery went well and I am back on my feet! I am continuing to write chapters as often as I can and type them up while I edit them; so thank you for your patience!_

_I love reading all your feedback and well wishes as well. Can't tell you how much your words just make my day. I am so lucky to have each and every person give this story a chance and enjoy it. I am planning on going back and re-editing my work since I feel that my editing is getting a little bit better. So that would mean I upload a chapter and edit two chapters until I am a bit more happy with the story I have made. So with that, please continue to give me your feedback and let me know what you think in your reviews. I feel that the reviews push me to be a better writer for you all to enjoy. I am truly blessed with having the best fans any girl could ever ask for. Also! I will continue to reply to your reviews and PMs, so please keep them coming so we can gush about the story together! Because, as most of you know, I love giving hints about future chapters!_

_Also, in the chapter there is a story about Dragons. Cool fact: Growing up this was a legend I was told about when I was hiking in the mountains when I was a small child. And after I heard this story, I would get up before dawn everyday and go search for a dragon. So if you wanna ask more about it or know why I did that as a child; please feel free to leave me a message._

_Anyway, without anything further, the song for this chapter "Finally Found You" by Enrique Iglesias. It is an upbeat song and the lyrics are really cute (in my humble opinion), but also the words have more than one meaning. So please give it a listen while you read to get the full essences of what I am trying to convey in the chapter. While you are at it, don't forget to leave a review about your thoughts, fan-girl gushing, or even feedback on it! I would love to hear from you! Enjoy!_

Either You Coming With Me Or I Am Coming With You

~Chapter Thirty-One~

By mid-afternoon the next day, the Celestial Princess gained enough energy from her slumber to awaken. All the festivities from the other day that led into a passionate night had left her to sleep in peaceful bliss. Blinking slowly awake, the heiress, no wife of the Dragon Prince had awoken in the arms of her dear husband. She snuggled deeper into his warmth and enveloped herself into his scent. She felt him tighten his hold slightly around her as he too began to stir from his slumber. Nude and tangled in sheets, the content wife nuzzled her mate's neck. She planted soft kisses along his jaw line until a low, primal growl ceased her ministrations by claiming her mouth with his own. The princess hummed softly against him as he deepened the kiss. She felt his arms explore her sore body from their night of love making. This felt so right in every aspect of the term. As the kiss ended, Lucy nestled her temple atop her husband's as he gazed warmly back into her eyes. "Good morning..." She shyly spoke.

"I love you." He breathed before stealing another breath taking kiss that left her desiring more than she dared to attempted to pursue this morning. Natsu could smell her desire coming off of her in waves that had set his senses ablaze.

"Damnit Luce, you are driving me crazy." He grumbled as he put some space between them; breaking off another kiss. His beautiful mate pouted slightly from his lack of heat and the distance he had put between them. The man of the hour smirked smugly, "Sorry Luce, but our egg probably needs you to recover from last night."

"Egg?" She questioned the odd term.

"You know-hatchlings?" The prince had attempted to clarify, but to no avail by the puzzled look from his young bride.

"You mean the baby?" She asked while hiding a smile from spreading.

"Dragons call their young 'eggs', but when they are born then they are called 'hatchlings'."

"Hmm odd, but somehow it suits us." The princess smiled tenderly. She reached out and took his hand into her own. As they gazed at their hands, a comforting quietness blanketed over the room as the matching wedding bands sparkled brilliantly in the morning sun; little lights hitting the walls of their room made the notion that they were indeed wedded. In their own thoughts, they were reflecting on the reality of the situation. They had married and a product of their love was resting safely inside the wife of the Dragon Prince. Natsu's line of sight traveled from their interlocked fingers to the beauty laying beside him.

"You are the best thing in my world." He whispered to her. He felt her guide his hand lower until it rested over her harden abdomen.

"Not for long. Seems your world needs only to be bigger to add our egg and, of course, Happy." The young mother teased. This earned her back into his embrace as her husband pressed her body close.

"My little family." He breathed into her hair.

"Our little family." The princess agreed. For a few moments they stayed like this; not sure where one began and the other ended. It had been an interesting for the past few days into the weeklong visit, and with only the rest of the week, both dared not to squander but not a single moment. After all, life was such a fleeting and delicate thing that one must not take it for granted. "We should rejoin the world of the living and go see the others?" The celestial mother suggested as she peered at her mate's face from the comfort of his chest.

"Do we have to? I am pretty sure there isn't much going on and we are so comfy..." Natsu trailed off.

A protesting growl from the belly of the mother had put a damper to any points the prince would have made to persuade his wife to stay in the warmth of their bed. "Fine, fine ruin all my fun egg..." He grumbled and sat up after he released his wife from his strong arms.

"Don't get mad at the egg. We are supposed to love and raise the hatchling to be the healthiest it can be." She folded her arms and she joined her husband. He leaned forward to caressed her belly almost protectively while planting soft kisses on her bare skin.

"Don't worry, Papa is gonna get you some food my little one. Just wait a little while longer." He cooed. The Lost Princess gazed tenderly at the Prince of Dragons' odd behavior. She felt his strong hand ever so gently caress her, and how soothingly he spoke in reference to their child.

_'Our Baby...'_ She thought warmly. A strange thought, but wonderful all the same.

"Snap outta it Luce. You are making those weird faces again. Let's get a bath." Natsu sat up with that smile of his that always sent a shimmer of fire aflame deep in her belly. In a swift motion, he cradled her and soon they had disappeared into the bathroom. All that could be heard from behind the closed door was running water and soft moans emanating from the hot bath.

**~A While Later~**

"Where's Gildarts?" Natsu asked the obvious question when Lucy and himself entered the conversation at the dining table, "Actually, where is everyone else?"

"Figured you'd forget flame nuts." King Gray had scoffed smugly at his rival's confusion.

"Watch it Ice Dick. You lucky I am in such a good mood." The Dragon Prince shot back at his gracious host; whom was sitting beside his queen. Juvia had Storm on her lap as they were eating their meal off the same plate; and the child had paid no mind to the juvenile squabbling between the royal adults.

"Language you two. My Storm doesn't need to hear your name calling." The Water Queen warned icily. A shiver ran up both men's spines from the tone of her voice. When Juvia had gotten serious, her temper had almost the same effect as the Great Erza of the Desert Plaines.

"I agree. Such language shouldn't be spoken around children and guests." The scarlet haired warrior eyed the still men with a pointed glare. Her demeanor softened as Jellal gently squeezed her hand and gently kissed her temple. She snuggled closer to her own husbands side; a sight unusual for many to see from the strong woman herself. However, it was a welcoming scene to see another side of the guarded warrior princess.

"You were talking about Gildarts while we came in?" Lucy asked as she redirected the conversation.

"Dad said there was some business back at the Isle he wanted to take care of. He had Sting and Yukino join him." Cana explained as she sipped her spiked coffee.

"Yukino left?!" The Lost Princess questioned, "They left without saying goodbye!"

"A lot of people left. It is for everyone's benefit Lucy." The usually quiet guard spoke.

"Well then where did everyone go? And why did Sting leave? He is supposed to be guarding Luce. Yukino was to train her-although guess she can't now." The Dragon Prince folded his arms slightly frowning at the afterthought.

"Dad felt their services were best served helping him to support you. While Rogue is spying on your brother close and in person, Sting will be connected and spying on Fiore. But he wouldn't do it without Yukino safely by his side." The fortune teller rolled her eyes at the obvious reasoning.

"And to take their place in guarding Lucy, I will be staying behind to take over. This will help keep suspicion of our love lives from raising any red flags, and keep Lucy guarded in case Zeref does grow suspicious. It is a win for everyone." Jellal interjected.

"Sounds like you thought this through." The Celestial Princess mused thoughtfully.

"Doesn't make sense for everyone else. We had a full party last night! Why didn't they say 'see ya' at least?" Natsu sulked.

"Don't you remember numb nu-nevermind-" Gray quickly diverted his own attitude for self preservation as he caught his wife's keen eye, "W-what I mean ***coughs*** dumbass ***cough cough*** is remember how no one could stay past sunrise? My wife's magic is impressive, but it can't sustain a magical portal forever."

"Magical portal?" The heiress asked puzzled.

"Juvia has a magical portal that she uses with her own water magic. Juvia's portal can have many transport through. If Juvia knows if there are other locations that are needed access; Juvia can use her own magic to activate it for a certain time with a certain amount of people." She explained while feeding her carefree child.

"So how it work if Juvia-you," Erza corrected herself, "have portals in different locations? And with you magic you can activate that portal to yours? The people can go from that location to this one, correct?"

"Yes. But only Juvia's magic can access these portals as Juvia was the one to create them. However it has to be a certain time and certain location with the portal Juvia has created."

"Certain times?" Cana asked perplexed.

"Certain times the water tides are affected by the moon. Juvia is the Queen of the water and uses water and her magic to create the portals and the water in the portals."

"But we aren't near any large bodies of water?" The guard questioned further.

"Just the way Juvia's magic is." She shrugged.

"That is fine and all, but that doesn't answer _my_ question!" The Prince of Dragons complained impatiently.

"Watch it Flame Brain! My wife you are questioning."

"Boys!" Erza's voice rang as they automatically straightened.

"If Natsu waited, Juvia would explain." The queen readjusted her son on her lap. Lucy had caught the child's eye and he was attempting to reach for her. Finally giving up on the struggle, Juvia allowed him to crawl onto Lucy's lap as suddenly the two were conversing about building a snowman later together. "Juvia's magic wouldn't work after sunrise due to the tide and Juvia's magic. Each alliance has a water mirror portal made by Juvia and placed within each allied kingdom. Before and after the party, everyone must have to return back to their own portal locations before suspicion took place, and Juvia's magic no longer working. Juvia apologizes if you didn't wish the guests farewell in parting, but many believed that Natsu and Lucy had wished to spend time together on their wedding night." The Water Queen spoke slyly. Both husband and wife blushed deeply at the expense of the adults at the table laughing at their reactions.

"Where is Happy then?" Lucy asked after recovering.

"He returned with Levy's group. Wanted to keep an eye on Zeref, and if Rogue needed to get a hold of us, Happy would be able to fly back if something were to happen." Gray went back to his meal; bored now from the conversation.

The Dragon Prince gave a nod, "Yeah, that actually does make sense." By now he had started to make him and his new bride something to eat on their plates. He eyed the mini-Gray and Juvia boy in his beloved's arms. The way the child looked so comfortable and how his mate cradled him as they returned back to their child-like conversation. This seemed to catch the eye of everyone's attention as they ate and listened in for a few moments. Sensing everyone's glances, they stopped to look confused at the group.

"Juvia thinks motherhood looks good on you Lucy." The queen smiled widely at the self conscious blush that rippled across the Lost Princess's cheeks once again.

"Speaking of motherhood," Cana smirked as she looked between Gray and Natsu, "How is it gonna be to call each other in-laws?" A still silence blanketed over the group as Gray's expression contorted to horror and Natsu took on a dangerous one.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He barked off-guard.

"Language!" Erza snapped back with her scary expression, to which did nothing on the suddenly enraged dragon.

"Juvia made a deal with Lucy and Lucy agreed." Juvia ate her meal unaffected by the sudden battle between heat and cold in the room, as shock came from the powerful magic of the two men.

Natsu's livid gaze suddenly snapped to his wife adverting her own from his heated stare, "Lucy? What the hell did you agree to?!"

"W-well you see...this was said...that was said...who-who knows really..." The Princess of Stars stumbled over her excuse.

Cana, the mischievous woman, leaned on her hand with a smug grin on her lips, "You see Natsu, Gray here was being a dick and well Juvia took matters into her own hands." The chair hit the ground as Natsu suddenly stood from his spot at the table. His fists were ablaze and he had an almost murderous glint in his darkened expression.

"_**'She will be safe'**_ you said! _**'She will be welcome to stay'**_ you wrote! What did you do?!" The Dragon Prince roared.

"Juvia made the deal!" The Ice King exclaimed as he slightly panicked. A loud slam of a sword hitting the table quieted the room with its echo. Erza removed her sword from the middle of the furniture and glared dangerously at the circle of friends; daring anyone to speak.

"I gave fair warning. such talk should not be spoken of in front of children. Jellal please escort Lucy and Storm out of the room." Her cold voice gave final orders.

"Yes dear." Jellal smirked and kissed her cheek. If one could look closely enough, a small tint of pink was quickly spreading through her expression, but vanished just as quickly.

"Aww, but it was getting good!" Cana complained.

"You too. You caused this mess that I now have to clean up." The scarlet haired warrior eyed the mischievous woman.

"No fun..." The fortune teller pouted and followed behind the group. The Dragon Prince hadn't changed his stance as the Ice King took his own with frost emanating fro his own palm, ready to strike. Juvia paid no mind while she continued to eat her meal unaffected by those around her. Erza had narrowed her gaze even more while glaring around at the foolish ones.

"What deal was struck?"

"Juvia allowed Lucy to remain here safe and sound for a price." She sipped her drink innocently. "With harboring Lucy, there was a great risk for my kingdom. We would like to be compensated for our services."

"I have paid for that in advance!" The Prince of Dragons snarled.

Gray's fingers itched to have the ice within them strike the fire dragon should he attempt to lose the control that he had. Another loud bang hit the table to refocus everyone's attention again.

"If Erza ruins my beautiful table; Erza will replace it." Juvia promised pleasantly enough.

"Juvia, what was the deal? I will not ask again." Erza warned.

"That the first daughter born between Lucy and Natsu will be betrothed to my Storm." The Water Queen answered bluntly. Outside the hall there was a tremendous roar followed by, yet again, another thud or two of something, well more like someone, being hit. Gray held his swollen side of his face from the punch that had been connected by where Natsu had hit. Natsu held the top of his head where a large lump was forming from the butt end of Erza's sword that had struck.

The Desert Princess glared at the Water Woman, "Absolutely not! If anyone is to marry the daughter of Lucy, it will be my son!"

"No one is marrying **MY DAUGHTER!**" Natsu roared.

**~Outside~**

Lucy sat with Cana as the woman watched Storm order Jellal around as he instructed him in building a snow fort. "You realized what you caused?" Lucy looked over at her smug friend.

"Totally worth it."

"Can't this count as revenge completed?"

"For now."

"On a scale of one to Gajeel; how angry do you think he is gonna be?"

"Erza. On a bad day. And you were the one to step on her cake." Cana smirk deepened at the pale complexion that overtook her companion.

"Th-that's not funny."

"Oh I am laughing." The fortune teller was giggling.

"Cana! You signed my death warrant!" The young mother cried pathetically. "How am I supposed to survive this?!"

"Just tell him no sex. That usually works."

"I dunno Cana. He seemed pretty livid..." The azure haired guard looked over from his handy work.

"Oh please, this is Natsu we are talking about. Sure, he talks big, but he doesn't hold grudges for very long." The beauty folded her arms.

"And you guys promised the hand of his daughter to the son of his rival. I dunno, if that was my child, I'd be pretty upset too." Jellal shrugged his shoulders.

"Well technically Juvia put Lucy in that spot, so she should be the one getting yelled at if anything."

"But Lucy was the one to agree." The snow-builder replied. As the banter continued, the Princess of Stars got exceptionally quieter while she stared ahead. In her mind she was panicking about the situation she had just found herself in. She was pulled back to her surrounding suddenly when the small Ice Prince stood right before her and placed his tiny hands on her belly curiously.

"Is she in there?" He asked focused; such a curious expression with widen eyes and leaning in close. Both Cana and Jellal stopped their conversation only to see the odd discussion forming between the princess and the small prince.

"I...dunno. Maybe?" Lucy replied honestly.

"That is my best friend in there." He gave the celestial mother a toothy smile. Lucy couldn't help but return the eager smile with one of her own.

"Yeah, it is."

"I hope it is a girl." He gave a serious expression; one of determination.

"Why's that little man?" The dark haired beauty asked.

"Cause' I want her to be my bride. I wanna teach her things and make her smile." He spoke truthfully.

"Well I think you are twenty years too young to be talking like a seasoned man. But you keep that charm tiger. You'll win any heart of any girl with that kind of talk." Cana gave a wink as she practically pulled out a drink from thin air.

"But I don't want any girl." The Ice Prince looked confused at them all, but then turned his gaze intensely back at his hands that were still on the Lost Princess's belly. "I want her to be my bride. Mommy says I am going to be her prince and I need to cherish her like Daddy cherishes Mommy."

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Jellal smiling kindly down at him. "You have a good heart Storm. I think if that is what you want, then you must work hard to achieve it." The body guard encouraged.

"And what if 'she' is a 'he'?" Cana sipped her drink eyeing the small one.

Storm's face contorted into deep thought as he contemplated for a moment or two on his response, before he finally squared himself to deliver it, "Then he is to be my best friend. I will be his Big Brother. Either way, I am happy to have a best friend." He smiled widely.

"Well said Storm." Lucy embraced the little boy into a full hug. She felt his small arms hug her back. Just as quickly as the conversation started, it had ended just the same. Storm returned to his being made fort that Jellal was assisting on; while the two women looked on.

"Miss Lucy! I am making our palace!" Storm called down from one of the big towers he helped to build. He waved at the two with such a bright expression.

"So sure it is a girl, huh?" Chuckled Cana.

"Be sweet." Lucy lowly spoke her warning.

"Ah, I see that Storm is building one of his many forts." Came a new voice from behind. The young mother turned to see the King of the North approaching with a scuffed up look. He had a bruised cheek and slight scorch marks on his clothing.

"What happened to you? Did you get in a fight with a chimney?" Jellal chuckled when he spotted his friend's approach.

"More like a fire dragon and a mad woman. I escaped when I turned _your beloved's_ attention on the idiot. Oh and thanks Cana for that." Gray shot an even glare at the smug beauty.

"He was bound to find out anyway. Might as well be now." She chuckled at the king's pain.

"Where is Juvia?" The celestial maiden inquired as to prevent another fight in front of the child.

"Still back there. Seems she is hell bent on keeping the deal. Why? I haven't the slightest clue. It's more than money to her or wealthy lands. It's like she is in love with the idea of being in-laws with that freak or something. Maybe it has something to do with being connected to your baby?"

"Well she isn't the only one." The guard looked up to see Storm rushing down as soon as he saw his father.

"Daddy! Did you see my palace?!" He exclaimed. The king scooped up his son in his arms as the prince proceeded to explain that this is where he and his future bride, the baby for when she is born, were going to live. He went to further explain how he would dance with her and teach her water and ice magic; how he would make her pretty presents with his ice and teach her how to hunt in the winter forest.

"Yes, but what if the baby is a boy?" Cana corrected him again.

"Well then we will still live here until I have a bride and rough house all day like Daddy and Flame Brain!" The fortune teller burst out into laughter once more while the Lost Princess shot the Ice King a dark look.

"Erm, y-you mean Uncle Natsu." Gray attempted to correct his son.

"Oi! Even your kid insults me too?!" Natsu's voice joined behind his bride. He wasn't looking much better off than his opposing rival with frosted marks, a few lumps on his head, and looking drenched from probably an attack from the Ocean Goddess herself. One would think he'd be freezing if they were not aware that he was a fire dragon after all.

"You ticking off everyone today, Natsu?" Jellal chuckled as he leaned against his fort that Storm claimed as his own palace.

"You all suck." The Dragon Prince glowered.

"Aww, come on grumpy, not all of us suck. Some of us swal-"

"CANA!" Lucy quickly interjected; practically mortified. This only earned a dark chuckled from the flirtatious woman.

"What's wrong Luce? Some trouble last ni-"

"Where is my bride, Natsu?" Jellal; appeared to be the angel of mercy for the group.

"Back with the Water Witch. Apparently you both are going on a stupid double date to decide who my child is going to be married off to." The man emanated a dark look to accompany his bite.

"You can't be serious..." His bride looked uneasy, but shrank back from her mate's darkened glare turned towards her.

"No, and we got a brat to babysit thanks to you." Lucy couldn't mistake the heated jab towards her in his tone. Something in her felt like it broke and not in a good way. She couldn't meet his gaze as guilt consumed her. with a quick word of being excused, Lucy attempted to leave the situation. With her back turned on the group, all others glared in the direction of Natsu; whom instantly regretted the words coming out of his mouth the moment he said them.

"Lucy wait a second." Gray called out and before she could escape, she found Storm placed in her arms, "Head on inside. It's kinda cold out here. Storm, why not play in your room?" The king suggested. He could read the pained expression on her lowered gaze. Without a glance to her husband's reaction or him calling out her name, Lucy quickly made her retreat inside. It didn't take long before she had taken Storm to his room. They were mostly quiet the trip towards the nursery. He looked at the unusually silent woman when she set him down on his feet in the middle of the room.

"What happened? Why is everyone angry?" He asked.

"Just stupid grown up stuff."

"That is stupid that they are mad at me and the baby." He folded his arms and slightly scowled. Lucy had to blink back at what she just heard. She moved to the little man's level.

"What makes you say that?"

"That is all everyone was yelling about today. What is the big deal? She is going to marry me like you and Flame-I mean Uncle Natsu did." He corrected himself. The celestial mother smiled softly. Out of all the fighting and bickering going on, the only one with a sincere voice of reason came from the little one.

A bright smile spread across her expression as she gently ruffled his dark locks, "Yeah, I guess you are right."

"Good! Because I don't care what any of you all say, I am gonna take good care of her and be her best friend. Come Miss. Lucy! Let's play! Maybe she will hear us and learn how to play too!" The young mother couldn't find it in her to argue with the child's logic. After all, it was hard to believe anything but his words with a smile that bright, and a conviction so convincing; it certainly reminded her of a hot headed husband she just walked away from.

Storm led her to a play area that he set up like a map mural on one wall. It was of the North Kingdom. "One day she and I will rule this whole land!" He beamed. then the prince proceeded to explain each location with what it was best known for, their banners, the colors, and what their symbol was.

"What is with the blue over there? There is quite a bit of it." The celestial maiden commented.

"Oh! That is where Mommy's old kingdom was. Daddy says that Uncle Lyon will marry someone from there and rule the ocean isles when he is ready. Mommy says that won't happen since she knows who he is secretly dating. Shh, don't tell anyone since she said it was a secret." The happy boy whispered.

"Okay, I prom-prom." Lucy smiled and held out her pinky which the prince wrapped his small digit around with his own.

"Prom-prom."

"And what exactly are you two promising?" Came a voice aside the pair that was kneeling on the ground. They looked to the side to see the salmon haired fire dragon squatting and glaring at the physical promise just made. The pair let out a cry of surprise before falling back. Natsu stood up and folded his arms. He eyed the boy and his bride evenly.

"Flame-Un-Uncle Natsu, weren't you with Daddy?"

"Yeah, got a problem with me being here?" The older man snapped.

"Natsu! Be nice!" Lucy quickly got to her feet. She didn't like the tone; nor the look he was throwing to the boy. It was one thing to be giving her the cold treatment, but another entirely when it came to that anger of his at the small child.

"Hmph, I am always nice! Anyway, we are on stupid babysitting duty until tomorrow morning. Don't ask, we just are." He grumbled.

"Why?" The young prince slyly defied the older prince.

The Dragon Prince could feel the tick going off in his mind as he narrowed his gaze at the challenging brat. He had, had enough reprimanded today by every person that he had encountered; not that he didn't bring much of it on himself in regards of him opening his mouth and jamming his metaphorical foot down his throat. He'd be damned if this brat would join in on their fun. He already had been warned by the same people what would happen to him should he even attempt to lay a hand on the ice and water child, but already he could feel that this was going to be a challenge he hadn't want nor needed. "Watch it, kid. I ain't the one today." He threatened.

"Natsu, just go. If you are going to act like this, I don't want you here." Lucy made the wise decision to cradle Storm in her arms to prevent her husband from getting any ideas. Bad enough that he had a dislike for Gray; didn't want to make matters any more worse by having his mini-doppelganger insight any other motivations for him to go off the handle today. She thought it best to have Storm close none the less.

However, the smart boy saw his opportunity and began hatching his own little scheme. He snuggled deeper into her arms and cuddled close to her chest. He managed to water his eyes the same way he does for his mother when getting out of his schooling, "H-he's gonna h-hurt me..." The young prince whimpered with a terrified expression.

"What the!" The Dragon Prince snapped while his Lucy cradled the simpering toddler with gentle words. She shot her mate with a threatening glare while she comforted the boy in her arms. Natsu, looking put off by her sudden cold hostility, backed away from the losing battle as he aimed to win the war.

"Miss Lucy, I am hungry. Can I get a treat?" Storm decided to play a different card now as he shifted his scared look for a weary one.

"You want me to get you a snack, huh? Can you wait here with Uncle Natsu and play while I get it?"

The little prince nodded his head shyly, "If he promises to be nice like he is to you." The little boy looked innocently to Natsu, whom had his arms crossed and eyed the scheming toddler.

"Natsu." Lucy warned

"I'll behave." He grumbled. The Celestial Princess set the child down and he returned to his play kingdom. Lucy placed a kiss on her husband's cheek sweetly before taking her brief leave.

The moment his mate left the safety of the nursery, Natsu found himself towering over the smug brat. "I know your game kid. You ain't foolin' me."

"Aww, Flame Brain getting his pants on fire." The child folded his arms and mischievously grinned up at the older man's glaring expression. "Cut the crap Storm. Just what are you even playing at?"

"Oh nothing. Just making sure you don't take my best friend away from me."

"If you are talking about the baby; you can forget it kid. No way in hell am I letting a snot-nose brat even near my own hatchling."

"You won't keep my best friend all to yourself!"

"How can my baby be your best friend if they aren't even born yet?"

"Because Mommy says she is to be my best friend and my bride!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"You don't make sense!" The pair argued back and forth with neither side giving in. It seemed both weren't willing to budge on the trivial subject.

"You will never be with my daughter." The young father vowed.

"She will be my bride!" The child prince challenged.

"Why you son of a-"

"Natsu!" Yelled the voice of his bride as she returned with a tray of snacks only to see Natsu attempting to lunge at the boy with his fists on fire. Seeing his chance to escape, Storm rushed behind Lucy's gown and stuck his tongue out at Natsu with an evil grin. Natsu felt his own anger flare even more at the way this child was putting him in a spot. Lucy slammed the tray at the nearest table surface and glared dangerously at Natsu after protectively embracing Storm in her arms.

"Get. Out." She left no room for him.

"Luce-"

"Get. Out." Natsu gave a final glare at the smug, peeking boy from the safety of his mate's arms as he stormed out.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Lucy soothed the 'upset' child.

"H-he is scary..." The little boy whimpered in her arms. Lucy took a seat in the rocking chair that was nearby and held him. He molded himself to hers and fit perfectly against her.

"He isn't ever going to harm you again." The Celestial Princess comforted him. She gently rubbed his tiny back and felt the coolness of his ice skin give her some relief. Storm rested his head against her shoulder and enjoyed her warmth and motherly scent. It wasn't until much later that Natsu dared to venture back into the nursery with the evening meal for them all when a temporary truce was struck. Although the bitter dragon was forced to give an apology and Storm never went too far from the princess's side while he played his tricks without Lucy paying much attention. They were together as both princes glared at one another while the Princess of Stars kept the peace. In the end, Natsu was able to get through the meal, bath time, and beginning of the story telling with only a few minor insults here and there. To which, Storm would easily get Lucy to defend him every time. The young mother sat on the edge of Storm's bed and was tucking him in while Natsu leaned against the doorway scowling.

"Tucked in tight? You comfy?" The princess gently questioned. Storm gave a nod as she snuggled deeper into his bedding.

"Tell me a bedtime story Miss. Lucy?"

"Hmm, a bedtime story huh?" She mused.

"Just put the kid to bed and let 'em sleep." Natsu grumbled. This earned him a warning glance from his mate before her expression softened when returning to gaze back at the bedded child.

"Any requests?"

"An ice prince and a star fire princess!" Storm smirked much to the annoyed growl by the door. Lucy couldn't stop the small smile forming and abided to Storm's request:

"Once upon a time there was a lonely little boy that played alone with his water and ice magic in the darkness of night. He was born into this darkness and knew nothing of light's warmth; which wasn't a bad thing, of course. After all, he didn't need this unknown warmth as he grew without it. However, as he used to play in the dark oceans and mountainous snow, he had explored his world a thousand times. Over the years he had begun to develop these unknown feelings; later he would come to identify as sadness and loneliness. But one day his life would be forever changed." Lucy paused in her story as she caught the eager, wide expression of Storm's enthrallment with the magic of her narrative. She spotted that Natsu had moved from his previous position by the door and ended up close to her; by sitting cross-legged on the floor. He too was adorning the same expression as the boy in his bed.

"The magic prince was playing in one of his many forts when something in the horizon caught his eye. An unknown, amazing thing known as light was making her way quickly through his dark kingdom. A beautiful princess was being chased by the shadow monsters in the land of the prince. Knowing that he was the only one that could save her, he swooped down and protected the princess by destroying the evil beasts with his ice and water magic. This prevented the monsters from eating the terrified Princess of Light. With the evil slain and no more, the prince turned to the princess."

"What was she like?" Storm interrupted.

"Very beautiful. She was a glowing, soft light. She was something the prince had never seen before. The princess was so grateful to be saved that after thanking the prince for protecting her life; that she had decided to reward him by kiss-"

"I don't like this story!" Natsu suddenly growled; which earned a glare from Lucy before she could continue on.

"-ing him on the cheek. Shortly they became fast friends after the princess had explained to the prince that she was on an adventure to find out whom she was. The princess gave the prince many gifts of light that was from her own kingdom. Ones of which were the stars in the sky. But the greatest gift she had given him was to celebrate their wedding-"

"Nope! Story time is over!" Natsu firmly put his foot down.

"Natsu-"

"No! Chang the story!" He argued much to the young mother's annoyance.

"Then you tell a story." Storm glared as the story time was abruptly stopping due to the Dragon Prince's disapproval.

"You promise to sleep if I do?" Natsu eyed the disobedient child. The boy give a vigorous nod as he seemed oddly compliant. Lucy gazed at her mate curiously. Usually she was the one that told the stories. It seemed strange to her that her husband, whom was so disagreeable the whole day, was suddenly volunteering to do something almost borderline 'nice' for the child he had been eyeing as a target since breakfast.

"When you wake up in the early morning and see the mountains, do you sometimes see those white clouds?" The Dragon Prince asked quite seriously. Storm nodded his head with curiosity burning in his eyes. "Those are no ordinary clouds. The clouds belong to dragon's breath."

"Dragon breath?" The boy asked confused. The celestial mother fondly watched the authentic interaction happen between Natsu and Storm. It was humorous how they acted the whole day and then for it all to turn out like this.

"You want the story or not?"

"Sorry."

"That's better. Okay so legend has it that these special dragons were the ancestors of old that created the dragon kingdom in the first place. It is said they reside in various mountains and only come out at night. It is also said that the dragons, when they come out, light up the stars in the night sky. After all the stars are lit, the dragons return to their caves in the mountains only to sleep another day and awaken later to fulfill their endless task. When they sleep, however, they snore and those clouds are their smoke."

"Whoa! That is really cool! So does that mean that there are dragons living here?"

"Probably." Natsu shrugged at the child's curious question.

"Anyway kid, you got your story, so go to bed or whatever." The young father stood and made his way to the exit.

"Will you tell me another story tomorrow?" Storm requested.

"If you wish." Lucy leaned forward and tenderly kissed his temple as he settled deeper into his bed.

"Goodnight Aunt Lucy, Uncle Natsu." He softly yawned while Natsu dimmed the lights. With a final kiss, Lucy joined her mate's side and they left him to dream of the dragon's in the stars. They quietly walked side by side in their comfort of each other's company.

"You were a natural with him." Lucy nudged her begrudging mate.

"Yeah right. Kid was playing you like a fool Luce. And if you think he is gonna marry our daughter, you both are sadly mistaken." He grumbled while folding his arms.

"How about we focus on baby steps at this time and not try to be so hostile towards a toddler, please?" The bride went and looped her arm around his. He continued to grumble in response, but removed his arm to wrap it around her shoulders while leading her back to their room. Lucy could only secretly smile, for after all, there was little her Natsu wouldn't do for her happiness.


	32. Leave Yourself Behind-Ch 32

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of my story! I am so glad you all are looking forward as the chapters are coming out as much as I love writing about them. Thank you all for your reviews and feedback. As always, I appreciate them and I love writing, as well as responding to you all. Nothing much to report this week aside from me visiting my very first aquarium today! I am kinda excited and I wanted to get this chapter edited and out before I went since I am at work and trying to stay awake. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy the work I put in so far. It isn't a very long chapter, but it sets it up for the next turn in the plot; so I hope you all look forward to that!_

_The song for this chapter is entitled "My Love" by Sia. If you know the song, then you know the feels that are behind it. As always, please don't forget to give it a listen while you read to get the full experience of the chapter. Also, while you are at it, don't forget to leave me a PM or a review! You know how I appreciate that and love dropping hints with my responses. I love hearing from you guys and I hope you love hearing from me! So enjoy the chapter and hope to hear from you all soon!_

Leave Yourself Behind

~Chapter Twenty-Two~

By morning, the prince had found himself exhausted from a day of babysitting the little shi-child of the Ice King and his Water Queen. It wouldn't have made much of a difference one way or the other as he never had a problem with children in the first place. If anything, he had always thought he worked well with little ones because, after all, wasn't he a big kid himself? However, it seemed that the little bugger really got under his skin. How was he supposed to be fine knowing that the little brat would grow into a big brat, and that big brat would do unspeakable things to his precious hatchling? Natsu bolted up in bed at the thought; shaking his head to rid himself of the nasty image tainting his mind in its hellish misery.

It was still dark with small hints of blue streaking through the sky to show that dawn was approaching. As Natsu tried to rid himself of unpleasant thoughts; he took notice that his wife had moved from her place in their bed to the balcony. Frowning slightly, he moved his blankets aside and left the comfort of their bed to join her. Even if it was snowing and bitterly cold, he took notice that his Lucy was only wearing her nightgown and no shoes on her bare feet. He approached her quietly and he saw her back with the winter wind brushing her hair off her shoulders.

Gently he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her slightly stiffen in surprise as he assumed that she wasn't expecting him to be awaken so soon. Her delicious scent washed over him in waves of comfort. He took in her abnormally heated skin and the softness of it. He felt her relax and nestled her back in his embrace. "Natsu..." He heard her sigh.

"What are you doing out here Luce?" He murmured into her locks. They stayed silent for a few moments before he felt her let out another soft sigh.

"Thinking of my mother." Natsu felt himself blink back in surprise. It had been quite some time since they spoke of her parents. It was rather odd that she mentioned her beloved mother out of the blue like this.

"Your mom, huh?" He mused. He shifted his chin to rest on her shoulder and lightly kissed her neck while pulling her in tighter against him to offer her more comfort.

"I...I just...I wonder what she would say now, you know? Would she be proud of me from the decisions I have made, or the woman I have become?" The husband frowned slightly.

"You are worried about her approval? For what?"

"Marrying, going to war...putting my life on hold because...because I messed up..." She whispered. Suddenly the woman in his arms was turned around and her man stared at her with a set expression.

"No one messed up Luce. This is a happy surprise. I regret nothing our love created."

"I-I know...and I don't either. I just, well, would my mother feel the same way or..."

"Would she feel disappointed?" Natsu finished her sentence. Lucy was refusing to meet his pointed stare while chewing on her bottom lip nervously. He reached his hands up to cup her cheeks with his palms only to make her look into his own line of sight.

"I can't say for certain what they would or wouldn't approve of us as I am not them, but if they love you as much as I do, they would be proud of any decision you have made. And I wouldn't worry about how they would feel about your taking care of their grandchild I would hope they would be thrilled you are making an effort to give our child their best chance." Instead of relief filling his mate's warm amber orbs; unshed tears watered her eyes as they glistened in the rising sunlight.

"Luce, what is it?" He breathed.

"I'm scared...I need my mom..." Her voice broke while, in turn, the prince felt his heart constrict at seeing his mate's sudden lapse of being broken.

"Hey, hey where is this coming from?" He gently asked. With his hold on her, he felt her tremble in his strong arms. His front had become wet with her sudden tears. He could only console with these arms of his in the morning sun and falling snow; while he only found any words of comfort dying on his lips as nothing he could say could console the loss of a parent. He increased his body heat to keep her warm and tenderly stroked her back as she quietly sobbed.

"I-I ju-just miss my m-mom." The young mother hiccupped against her child's father. She clung to him.

"What brought this on?" After a few shuddered breaths and a gazing teary-eyed at the prince, the princess recounted having a sudden dream with her mother.

"I-I just felt so a-alone...an-and began to real-realize th-that I do-don't know how to be a-a mo-mother!" She blubbered. The Dragon Prince's eyes softened as he watched the mess of a woman cry herself so vulnerably in his comforting arm.

"Oh Luce," He gently spoke while softly smiling, "That is what you are upset about? Silly girl." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. He felt her sobbing lessen with the kiss. "You make motherhood look natural the way you take care of Storm. You are over thinking this and going about it all wrong. Do what you have done; it is what you are best at."

"A-and wh-what's that?" She sniffled.

"Go with your instincts. You don't need your mom because she is with you in spirit, and besides, you got this. You have support and you have me to help you along the way. You aren't alone. And yeah, it is scary sometimes, but it isn't always just going to be only you going through this; but both of us. I mean, I wish my dad was here to help me too. I'm gonna, well guess, I am a father. And I don't know the first thing, but, like you, we have each other; and together we will get through this."

"Prom-promise?"

"Promise." He stole another kiss and suddenly cradled her in his arms. "Now come on, I don't want you to get sick from being out in this cold too long you weirdo." He chuckled and brought her back inside. Lucy snuggled in his arms and couldn't find it in herself to protest.

The last few precious days went by quicker than expected for the Dragon Prince and Celestial Princess. It seemed there were many affairs to tend to before what little time they had left was up. One of which was the result of the Fullbuster royals and their dinner with the Fernandez's. According to Juvia and Jellal was that the male heir would marry the daughter of both Jellal and Erza, should they have one; whereas the other arrangement would stay intact, much to Natsu's dissatisfaction. But with another fighting brawl and Erza threatening to take her swords to both Gray and Natsu; the matter was begrudgingly laid to rest. However, Lucy made it very clear to all that she would have the last say in regards to her child's happiness and well being.

That, however, wasn't the only matter to attend to unfortunately; there were issues of what each person's role must play in this coup against Zeref. As of everyone's knowledge, Gildarts had both Yukino and Sting in his company. Whereas Rogue and Minerva were back in the Dragon Kingdom's capital. It was decided that Sting would be spying on Fiore and Rogue on the dragons, but more specifically Zeref. Happy, as well as the other Exceeds, have all agreed to be messengers; much to the prince's relief. It would seem that Carla had discussed with her mother, the queen, the situation and, in return, was given her kingdom's full support to Lucy's cause. The group was being offered the services of the Exceeds by being messengers; this offered a security that none of their messages would be compromised by Zeref. This was just an extra perk that left the celestial mother feeling more at ease.

Still that wasn't the only safety measure that Natsu had left in place with his soon-to-be absence. He had instructed Cana to stay with his mate as well as Jellal. This would offer protection to safeguard his family lives. Juvia and Gray also swore to keep the Princess of Stars safe in their kingdom for as long as she wanted. Erza had made the promise that every month they would return for a week to stay in touch and meet up together. It would seem that with the new roles in place that each person had a part to play. Of course, Lucy was secretly berating herself from the pregnancy, for after all, her training was on hold and should Zeref find out the truth, this could mean dire consequences that no one dared to imagine. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the 'what ifs' and 'what could've'; time was quickly approaching the inevitable departure of Erza and Natsu.

And much to the young mother's fear, the final feast before the fake couple would sail out in the morning was upon them. The hall was decorated by Juvia and there was plenty of food and celebration to go around. The night was young and the group was lively. Cana and Jellal were drinking, Gray and Natsu were in yet another senseless fight, Erza, with Juvia and Lucy, were playing with little Storm. The festivities were hiding the dark truth for the next morning, and all were happy to forget it if only just to enjoy the moment while they could. Even with their little group, the party was equally as boisterous just as the weddings near the beginning of the week.

"Miss Lucy! Come dance with me!" Storm grabbed onto the princess's hand and dragged her into the dancing area when the band played another upbeat tune. Lucy and the young prince were jumping and dancing the best the little one could. But it all took a moment before either noticed the others-joined them for the upbeat song. Natsu had made his way to be by her side as the group danced. The celestial princess couldn't help but find herself smiling brightly as she took in this moment. This is how she wanted to remember them all; carefree, happy, and together. Once the upbeat song switched to something slower, couples began to pair off, save for Storm, as he found himself pairing up with Cana. Lucy quickly found herself in the arms of her husband. He held her close and her arms wrapped around him while they found themselves swaying to the beat. She rested her head on his shoulder and he smelled her hair.

"I am gonna miss this." She whispered low enough for him to hear. "Please don't go..." She pleaded.

"I must my love. I wish I could stay, but I almost lost you once and I will _never_ risk it again; not you, and most certainly not our egg."

"We will have to face him one day."

"Today is not that day. My family is more precious to me than any war that my brother might bring. She is more important." He nuzzled her golden-kissed locks.

"So sure the little one is a girl?" The young mother pulled back and gazed skeptically in her mate's expression.

"I just feel it...maybe hope it too." He gave a cocky grin.

"You are hopeless." She giggled. She returned to her previous position which was holding onto him close. The beautiful melody enchanted the group as they had a moment with their loved ones. "...a little girl huh?" The Princess of Stars murmured thoughtfully. It appeared that everyone she talked to had an opinion on the gender. But this was the first time in hearing her mate voicing his own preference. "So why a girl?"

"Why not?" Came his Natsu-like response. A brief silence settled between them until she heard him continue, "What's wrong with having someone as beautiful as her mother: Your eyes, your hair, your cute nose. I want her to look just like you, even down to your wrinkles." This earned him a light slap that accompanied his chuckle.

"I don't have wrinkles!" She evenly snapped.

"What are you talking about? You have some there, and there. Ooh and over here!" The Dragon Prince was upon his bride as he showered her with his kisses. Eliciting a squeal of protest, Lucy attempted in vain to escape his clutches.

"Oi! Knock it off over there! Trying to have a moment you crazy Flame Ass!"

"Watch it Gray! I will still set your ice bitch ass on fire!" Natsu snapped. Lucy could only roll her eyes. It seemed that no matter what the situation, those two always seemed to struggle to get along.

"Knock it off!" Came the authority of Erza as she was having her own moment with her Jellal. Both Juvia and Lucy could feel their significant other freeze under her command. Soothing her mate by rubbing his arms, the princess took the moment to give the suggestion of retiring back to their chambers as it would be a journey in the morning. Without a single word otherwise, the couple slipped from the feast back towards their room. Slowly they moved with the Celestial Princess's head on her husband's shoulder while looping her arm around his.

"We should rest here." Natsu softly spoke while gesturing to a large, open glass window that went as high up as the ceiling. It's panes shown a beautiful, snowy landscape and the star-filled sky. He led her to a comfortable bench that they could sit upon. Lucy turned her gaze towards the stars as she could feel their natural effect on her body. Her mate's hand was holding hers. She relished in the fact that he brought a comforting warmth with his presence near her. That is why it felt so difficult to think come morning light that he would be taken away from her once more.

"You are doing it again." He teased lightly. She turned her attention back to the man aside her.

"Doing what?"

"Over-thinking. Worrying. You are making things more complicated than they need to be."

"Well thanks." The youthful bride rolled her eyes, but she knew he was right. Still, he didn't need to know that. Another silence settled between them.

"I am going to miss you." He breathed. The prince gently ran his thumb lightly over her hand. He couldn't hide his somber expression, nor the heavy tone in his voice. He was going to do it again; he was going to leave her.

"This isn't forever." Lucy attempted to console her husband. She brought her hand up to cup his face. She made his eyes meet hers. Whereas her own gaze was soft and tender; he could only return it with a deep, profound sadness.

"How can you expect me to leave you like this? In this sort of condition? Luce, how can I leave you and our unborn child behind? What kind of man-no, what kind of father does this make me?"

"The kind that would do anything to safeguard our lives. We have to play Zeref's game. You saw what happened last time. I doubt he will be as forgiving to ensure I'll have a second chance at escape."

"I went crazy when I thought you were dead..." He breathed. He leaned forward on her temple until his rested upon it. The couple had closed their eyes and really took in the other's presence.

"I know...that is what the others told me. But Natsu, this doesn't make you any less of a man or a father. Igneel would understand. He would be proud of the man you have become."

"Would he? I just...please don't let me lose you again; especially with something so precious as our egg."

"I know he would be. You are gonna have to trust me on this one. And our egg will be safe. I promise, I'll love it twice as much until you return." She breathed and poorly attempted to control the emotion in her voice. Already the tears prickled her eyes and threatened to fall. She found his lips upon her own and lost herself in his delicious heat.

"I know you will Luce. Any child of ours will be lucky to have you as their mother." The Dragon Prince laced their fingers together and looked down to their matching wedding bands. The young mother sniffled as she reopened her eyes to gaze at her husband. A week was too soon only for him to just leave. She hated getting used to being without him, only to start the process all over once again. But perhaps knowing that a piece of him was being left behind with her would make her feel that loneliness a little bit less. All of a sudden, Lucy found herself being pulled into Natsu's lap. He nuzzled her hair and wrapping her securely in his arms.

"Do you have any questions about the ceremony coming up?" He breathed.

"...promise me you won't like any of it..."She pettily requested. This emanated a deep chuckle from her mate as he reverberated in his chest.

"I promise." Another silence.

"...but, if you have a little fun then that would be alright too..."

"I'll be wishing it was you Luce. But I promise, it will never be near as perfect as our real wedding was. You looked so beautiful."

"You should take your tiara back before anyone notices its absence."

"Not a chance. My wife should inherit that. My mother would only want the only woman I love to take possession of it. It belongs to you now, Luce. And, one day, it will be our daughter's."

"Or our son's wife, you mean?" She chuckled softly.

"Nah, our daughter will get to keep it when she will inherit the throne."

"You are so sure the hatchling will be a girl?"

"Nothing to be sure about. It's a fact."

"Because you said so?"

"Exactly! Glad you understand." He beamed.

This earned another eye roll from the princess, "Hopeless. You are hopeless."

"How? What's wrong with having a cute mini-Lucy running around?"

"Not half as cute as a mini-Natsu. Who says I don't want my own little version of you? To be protective of his Momma with your smile and playing up to your antics?" Lucy found herself snuggling closer in his warmth while sniffling through her weeping.

"Well having a little me would be pretty awesome. I could take him fishing and teach him dragon slayer magic! I can even teach him to beat up that ice brat!"

"Don't you dare Natsu!" His bride scolded lightly.

"Awww c'mon Luce! How awesome would that be to have my kid put ice prick's brat in his place?"

"You are terrible. Don't talk about children like that!" Lucy made an attempt to get out of her mate's lap, but he held on fast to her.

"Aww, I was just messin'."

"Well I am not laughing." She turned to face away from his hearty chuckling.

"Sorry, sorry...well not really...but oh well." He cuddled with her close. The celestial mother didn't have much in her to put up a fight. She rather spend her last cherished few hours being in these arms than out of them. She curled into his chest and rested against him close.

"Don't let me go..." She whispered.

"Never." He replied back.

"When will we see you again?" The dreaded question hung in the air.

"Every month."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear on my life." He nuzzled into her hair.

"Don't make promises like that. Especially those you can't keep."

"I will keep this one. Do you wish me to prove it to you?" He pulled back and glanced down at his mate's sullen body language.

"H-how...?" She sniffled. He thought for a good moment before loosening his hold and removing his scarf. The Dragon Prince then placed it around his surprised mate's frame.

"Natsu...this is too much...do you know what you are giving up?" She could hardly believe the gesture.

"I don't see it that way."

"Your father gave this to you..."

"And now I am giving it to our egg. That way you both have something of me to hold onto."

"Oh Natsu." Lucy leaned up and deeply kiss the man she loved with all her heart with all that she had.

"You'll have this so that I must come back to you to see you. A second piece of me for you to hold onto while I am away. I love you Luce and I love our egg. Our egg needs to be the next one to own this. Besides, this scarf has my scent permanently on it. This should help until I am back in person. She will have something of her father's just like I had something of mine."

"You really thought this through?"

"Do you doubt m-don't answer that. Want to go to our room?" Lucy pulled the scarf closer around herself and gave a shy nod. She was a bit of a mess, but she could care less. All that mattered was that her mate loved her in any shape she was in. She was cradled in his arms and the Prince of Dragons carried her all the way back to their room. She didn't let the scarf slip as she clung to it tightly; she did so in fear that if she let up just a little, the scarf would be lost. But being in his arms and his scarf, she felt so safe and cared for. Him giving up this precious gift from his own beloved parent only to give to his child meant more than words could describe.

"I love you." She snuggled.

"More than I know I am sure." He chuckled.

"Darn right."

**~Next Afternoon~**

Lucy couldn't move from their messy bedding. Erza and Natsu had left early in the morning. All he had left behind was another letter and his scarf. He explained that he wanted her to rest after another night of intense, passionate love making. He did make sure to repeat himself that he would return in a month's time. She understood why he did what he had done, but it didn't hurt any less. She curled up on his side of the bed, clutching his letter and scarf, and softly cried at the loss of her mate for the next month. She didn't want to think about his absence, nor about him marrying, nor how ugly with jealousy she felt. She could feel herself fill up with hatred and bitterness at the thought.

"Shh, shh, it's gonna be alright. Let it out." She felt her head being petted gently by none other than Cana. The fortune teller sat at the edge of the bed while Lucy, still clad in only a sheet, curled against her thigh and wept. "I'm here for ya, Lucy. It's gonna be okay." She consoled her friend who was breaking down.

"He-he didn't let me say good-goodbye."

"Of course not silly. Then that would mean it was forever. He will return and he knows you needed to rest to take care of the baby. Knowing him, he probably kept you up all night doing gods know what to you." Cana soothed the princess with her words.

"I miss him...wh-why did he have t-to leave? W-why did he ha-haveta gooo?"

"Because it is what is needed to protect you both and to protect all of us. He is doing this for you."

"I wish i-it didn't hurt so-so much..." Lucy sobbed.

**~Natsu~**

By mid-morning, the traveling pair made it back to the capital in one piece. Both were unusually quiet. By now, both their rings were off and securely with Erza; she didn't quite trust him with holding onto the sacred symbols of their secret marriages. They would be using these rings in their own ceremony in just a few hours. They both knew, upon returning, that the preparations for the ceremony in the afternoon would commence. This was something neither were looking forward to. Upon stepping off the boat, they didn't even have a moment to breathe as they were taken to prepare for their wedding.

Natsu stood awkwardly as he watched his 'wife' walk down the aisle beside her father. The onlookers were in awe at their happy expressions; but their eyes spoke an entirely different story. Erza joined his side and their 'blissful' ceremony begun. Vows were exchanged, rings slipped on fingers, and their shared kiss. As they turned to greet the crowd as 'husband' and 'wife'; Natsu caught the smug look of his brother as he looked like had just won the war. Blood boiled in the prince's system and there was nothing he could do about it because Zeref was right. Zeref had won.


	33. Everything's Alright-Ch 33

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter. Just been busy with life and working. I did my best to make sure this chapter got ready as I am currently working on typing up the next chapter for next week. Thank you all so much for your feedback and your kind words. I always love to hear from you. This story is only getting more intense and I think you all will love the feels fest as I continue on with another chapter of NaLu fluff!_

_Anyway please keep reviewing and PMing as I always love to talk with you guys and stay connected while we are on this journey together! I still believe I have the best fans in the whole universe. Just hearing you like reading my chapters always puts a smile on my face every time! It still makes me feel so humble that just doing a simple act of writing a chapter and uploading it makes someone's day. And if it is one thing I teach my girls at my work and here is that you should always be kind; that kindness is free. So I hope to pass on more kindness forward and make your day!_

_Without anything further to add, the song for this chapter is "Everything's Alright" by the soundtrack to the game To The Moon. If you ever had a chance to play that game, by the way, it is really moving. I actually bought the soundtrack the day I finished the game and it is just simply moving and beautiful. I picked this song because I felt it resonated well with the chapter. So please give that song a listen while you read the chapter. And hey! While you are at it, drop a review or PM so we can catch up together or even go over some feedback I could do to be better at writing if you want? Anyway enjoy the chapter guys!_

If You're With Me; Everything's Alright

~Chapter Thirty-Three~

**~Five Months Pregnant~**

_Dear Momma,_

_ Why didn't you warn me that I would be fat? I feel so different in my own skin. I don't know what is worse; craving fire all the time, the weird dreams, or having to make new dresses so I have something to wear! Natsu did this to me! Why can't he be the one to have his body change and I run around like a moron? How is any of this fair? This just sucks and don't even get me started on the heartburn...But, even though there are new changes that I am undergoing, I can't help but feel a little excited. Is this a feeling you once felt? Do all mothers feel this way?_

_ This is just another moment in my life that I really wish you were alive so I could ask you myself. There is still so much I need help with and you aren't here to help me through it. I know I have my cherished friends, and more importantly Natsu, but I really could use your now more than ever. I am going through such a big moment of my life, and don't get me wrong, Juvia has been a great help when I ask her for advice, but I would give almost anything to even have one conversation with you. What was it like when I was little inside you? What symptoms did you have? Was Papa there to help? These are just questions I find myself wanting so badly to ask you. What I would give to hear your voice; to hug you?_

_ I miss you and Papa, Momma. I hope that Papa isn't too mad for how everything turned out. I am sure Natsu and him would eventually get along. I know you would love him and see all the good points as I do. I love Natsu so much and he does his best to visit each month. Just last month he visited and brought me this tea from Grandine that helped with me feeling ill. So my illness symptoms haven't been as horrible. Speaking of Natsu visiting; he should be-_

"Hey Luce! C'mon! Lyon's group has been spotted approaching the palace!" Cana knocked on her door. The Princess of Stars looked up from writing another letter to her mother from her desk.

"Coming Cana! I'll meet you in the hall!" She called out.

"Well hurry up!" The dark haired beauty took her leave. Lucy went to her mirror and picked up her brush. Her golden locks had gotten so long without being able to summon Cancer to help with keeping her hair under control. But that wasn't the only changes. Now, near the end of her fifth month of pregnancy, it seemed that the Water Woman was hell bent on her showing off her well forming baby bump. Today she found herself in an airy white empress style gown with a light blue sash that formed a bow in the small of her back. The celestial mother opted to weave her hair into a half up style fastened with a matching bow. She studied her features for a brief moment as she noticed the small, dark circles under her eyes. As of the previous week, she had been awoken up by various forms of nightmares; mainly those revolving around Zeref finding out about her pregnancy and her location. Her dream ranged from watching those she loved being killed or dying while she was helpless to stop Zeref's rage; to being weak and useless against Zeref finding her and doing unspeakable acts to her and her unborn child. She had been avoiding sleeping all together, but she couldn't help it. The dreams were too vivid and always waking her up in a panic had done nothing to calm her anxiety. She knew she was being silly because, after all, it was just dreams; she didn't want to worry the others.

Lucy's amber orbs strayed down from the dark bags under her eyes to her swollen breasts. She felt an annoyance tick off in her mind. It was bad enough she was already well endowed that she never seemed to miss most men-and Cana's-leering stares, but lately it had become more of an issue than before. Half the reason she had gotten a new wardrobe change so often was because her body was not cooperating with constantly progressing in her pregnancy. Her mouth downturned unhappily as she felt how sore her chest was becoming as of late. It seemed in her fifth month of pregnancy, her body had really started to defy logic and do things she never thought she would experience.

Somewhat satisfied with her appearance in making the best she could bring herself to be with her current situation, the princess set her brush aside and took her leave to join the others. She knew she had to move quickly. If Lyon's group were already spotted approaching the palace then that could mean they would be arriving any moment. Lucy heard her name being called upon by the sweet voice of the young ice prince with her arrival in the meeting hall. She saw the youngster make a beeline for her. And then she felt herself stepping back upon his impact of wrapping her up in a hug with his tiny arms.

"Hello Storm." She fondly ruffled the mop of jet black hair as he snuggled against her bump.

"Uncle Natsu is visiting with Aunt Erza!" He beamed.

"Yes Natsu is. Now remember Storm, you need to be gentle with Aunt Lucy. Aunt Lucy is still carrying the Young Princess." Storm's mother came to join her son's side.

"It's alright Juvia. I'm fine and share in his excitement. I have missed my husband dearly." Lucy smiled warmly.

"Well still, he needs to be more mindful." Gray approached and stood near his wife after he scooped up his son in his arms.

"I am mindful Daddy."

"Sometimes. Anyway, Lyon should have the group ready any moment." Ice King replied. Off to the side were Cana and Jellal already engaged in their own discussion while the whole group waited for their guests to arrive. Lucy took a seat with Storm sitting next to her on a bench by one of the large windows that overlooked the outside. They both watched the small, moving figures in the distance as they approached. Storm talked lively about having his Uncle Natsu tell him more bedtime stories about dragons while Lucy listened and told him some of the folklore she had learned back from her time at the capital. The moving group in the distance were steadily coming closer until they had entered the court yard. Lucy held onto Storm's hand as she followed behind his parents to greet the guests. Stepping out, Lucy could see Jellal helping his wife, Erza, off her horse. The couple shared a tender moment while exchanging a deep kiss. She could tell there were soft spoken words and the beaming smile that spread across Erza's face- which was nothing short of pure happiness.

The Celestial Princess didn't have much time to continue to watch the scene unfold as she spotted blue hair exit the carriage. "Levy!" She cried out surprised.

"Lu-chan!" Came the petite bluenette's cry. Letting go of Storm's hand, Lucy rushed to hug her friend. Her emotions getting the best of her, She began to cry while holding her dear friend close. "Oh it is so good to see you!" The blue haired woman sobbed.

"Sa-same!" The princess blubbered.

"Oi! Just what did you two do?" Came the gruff voice that could only belong to Gajeel.

"Ga-Gajeel! You're here too? I am s-so happy!" The Princess of Stars moved from hugging Levy to now clinging onto an awkward Iron Dragon.

"C-c'mon Bunny Girl, stop crying already! I don't want to deal with Salamander's bullshit!" He cautiously returned the hug.

"Lan-language Gajeel!" Levy lightly scolded as Storm was no longer with them, but went to greet Erza instead.

"Wh-where is m-my hu-husband?" She sniffled.

"Flying with Happy overhead last I checked." Erza approached with Storm and her arm linked with Jellal's. She was close to him as to not waste a moment away from her beloved.

Gajeel had let Lucy out of his own embrace and his mate returned to his side. The princess turned her face upward towards the afternoon sky, but saw no humanoid figure being carried by a winged blue cat. She frowned slightly, "I don't see him..."

"Looking for me?" Came the husky voice belonging to the one she was looking for in her ear. She felt strong, familiar arms wrap around her while a kiss was planted on her neck.

"You planned that!" She cried out happily in surprise.

"Nothing sure gets past you Luce." The salmon haired man smirked.

"Jerk!" She muffled in his chest as she had turned around and clung onto him as best as her bump would allow.

"Whoa Luce! You got huge!" He exclaimed.

"Hey!" The young mother pulled back and lightly slapped his chest. A deep chuckle emanated from his chest.

"Didn't mean it that way weirdo. Just mean that our little girl is growing bigger." Natsu leaned forward and stole a kiss from his most precious person. He then rested his temple against hers, "I missed you ."

"I missed you too." She whispered back and leaned up to rub his nose with her own.

"Alright, alright break it up. You two are making me sick." Cana rolled her eyes at the sight.

"I agree with drunky. Get a room if you are gonna do that make out crap. I didn't come all this way to puke Salamander." The Iron Dragon chuckled.

"Gajeel! Be sweet and language! I think it is nice of Lu-chan to be back with her mate." The Iron Dragon's mate frowned at her husband's words.

"Be that as it may, the journey has been tiresome. I wish to retire for a bit before we begin the festivities." The warrior princess spoke up as all noticed her hand now laced with Jellal's.

"Juvia thinks resting is the last thing-"

"Come Jellal!" Erza interrupted the smug Queen Juvia's suggestive comment as Cana high fived her; while Erza quickly led her husband off before the group could turn onto her for their relentless teasing.

"We should get back inside. I am freezing." Levy spoke up while slightly shivering from the winter wind.

"This way everyone. I'll show you to your room." Gray held onto his son and led the remaining group back in. Lucy and Natsu had separated from the group at this point and he held his hand firmly in her as they walked closely together.

"How are ya feelin' Luce?"

"Different...I look different too..."

"Different isn't bad." Piped up the voice that belonged to the blue Exceed.

"Happy!" The princess squealed with joy. She bent down, as best she could, and picked up the creature into her arms.

"Hi Lucy."

"Oh Happy! I missed you!"

"Easy Lucy and don't squeeze too hard. I only been gone two week this time."

"Two weeks too long you mean!"

"I had a few dates with Carla!" The feline defended.

"Likely story." The celestial mother pouted.

"Aww don't be too hard on him Luce. Carla means a lot."

"Hmph! And I don't!" She upturned her nose in feign offense.

"Lushi! Don't be mad!" The blue Exceed pleaded.

"I'll only forgive you on one condition." She peeked an eye.

"Anything!"

"You have to spend more time with me." She smirked.

"Aww but Luce! Now you are going to punish me! Why do I get punished?" It was Natsu's turn to pout. The other two broke out into laughter at the Dragon Prince's expense.

It was nice to be back with the two most important people in her life. It brought back that 'home feeling' from their days living in her husband's suite. They spent the other half of the afternoon unpacking Happy and Natsu's belongings when they had returned to their room. As they unpacked, they were catching up on the past missing few weeks since they had last been back to the Northern Kingdom. From what the prince and his companion recalled, Zeref hadn't done much but continue to join the solider resources that were merging with the Dragon Kingdom. With the newly added strength in place, it seemed that Fiore had retracted its advances towards crossing the sea. Zeref had been busy with these new developments, he had but all forgotten about his younger brother and his new 'wife'; thus leaving the newlyweds to their own devices. After all, it seemed they had served their purpose of giving the Dragon King the resources he sought after in the first place.

"So what about Gajeel and Levy? How did you manage to get them to tag along without any suspicion?" She asked one of her burning questions. She watched from her spot on the bed while the pair were continuing to unpack.

"Not hard at all. Zeref is too busy doing whatever he is doing these days, so we are no longer under his radar. And you know Luce, Erza and Juvia are close friends with Levy, so it would make sense that she would accompany Erza to coming with us with Gajeel." The prince rolled his eyes as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Levy really missed you and kinda demanded that she come with anyway." Happy added.

"Which, of course naturally, Gajeel followed in pursuit." She finished.

"Bingo." The blue Exceed nodded.

"Well I will have to make sure I spend time with them as well this week." The princess stretched out on the bed; enjoying the feeling of being at peace for once.

"What about you Luce? What did Happy and I miss so far?" Natsu had taken a break from his unpacking to take a seat beside her.

"Nothing much. Sleeping most days; well, more like taking a nap with Storm. Juvia has me 'practicing' with her son so that I get as much experience in as possible. It's a lot of work actually. I mean, I don't know where he puts all that energy? Usually at night I'll visit with Juvia and Cana. Jellal mostly hangs out with Gray and Lyon. When we eat our meals together, that is when we catch up everyday. But nothing much has changed since your last visit." She shrugged. Lucy had found herself curled up in her mate's embrace as she breathed in his scent. Lightly she petted his hair while softly smiling. No matter how many times they were reunited, nothing beat the feeling of being back in each other's arms after so long.

"Natsu! Don't make me do all the work!" Complained Happy as he looked over at the cuddling mates.

"Come take a break Happy."

"Yeah! Come join in! Luce is warm and soft..." Sleepily the Dragon Prince murmured against her chest that he was currently nuzzling. Quickly, Lucy found herself in the middle between a dragon and a cat as they snuggled close to her. All the while she felt the butterflies fluttering around in her bump.

"She's moving..." He grinned while an arm was laying across her middle.

"He's been doing that lately. About scared me half to death the first time." She whispered to the young father.

"Mmm I wanna feel." Happy's paw moved to join his best friend's. "Whoa...Lucy, the baby is really moving?"

"Yeah, started a few days ago. I plan to ask the doctor about it tomorrow during our visit. I just hope this is normal..." She smiled warmly.

"Am I gonna have a little brother or sister?"

"A brother I feel." Lucy yawned lightly and snuggled into their warmth.

"No way, a sister is most definitely." Natsu lightly grumbled from being half awake. With no energy left, the trio gave into their afternoon nap.

The afternoon had come and gone to which gave way into the evening. After the impromptu nap, the family of three, so far, cleaned up for dinner to join in the celebration. Jellal and Erza were off in their little corner. Whenever they were reunited, it seemed that they forgot about the world and all that mattered were each other. Levy and Gajeel were at the main table and talking to Cana with Gray's family. Seeing the remaining members coming to join the feast, Storm had hopped down from his mother's lap and rushed towards the three.

"Uncle Flame Brain! You're back!" Storm hugged Natsu's legs.

"Ah there is the little icicle." He scooped the child up and put him on his shoulders. Storm let out a wave of laughter. It seemed that the two had moved on past sore feelings and were starting to get along.

"Did you bring more dragon stories?"

"Maybe." The Dragon Prince replied slyly.

"You did! You did!" Storm kicked his legs. he looked and saw the blue Exceed floating next to him.

"Happy's back too!" The toddler exclaimed.

"Hey Storm, missed me too?" Happy beamed. Storm reached over to give the cat a high-five. Natsu grinned as he had his spare hand on the small of his mate's back while he led them back to the main table where the others were still eating. Juvia received her son back in her arms as they got settled back in.

"Welcome back Lu-chan."

"Hey everyone. You guys got situated alright?" The princess smiled. The group went back to enjoying the meal as before with various greetings exchanged.

"Juvia is planning something special for us ladies tomorrow. Gray will be watching Storm."

"What time?" Lucy asked while looking up from her meal being plated by her husband.

"Sometime in the afternoon. Why?"

"I have my doctor's appointment in the morning with Natsu." She smiled.

"Ooh! Do you know what you are having?" Levy's interest peaked.

"Not sure, maybe the doctor will be able to tell us."

"Why not ask Cana?" Gajeel looked towards the dark haired beauty who was mid-bite in her own meal.

"Can Cana really predict the baby?" The queen asked surprised.

The fortune teller gave a shrug, "I don't see why I couldn't. My cards are never wrong."

"But wouldn't that ruin being surprised? I mean the mystery is half the fun?" Gray spoke up.

"Nah, I wanna prove to Luce that she is wrong. Then I can tease her more." Natsu folded his arms.

"So you want me to do a reading?" The group looked to Lucy for the final say. Uneasy as she felt, the celestial mother would be lying if her curiosity didn't also want to know.

"Please Cana...?" She quietly requested.

The mischievous beauty grinned and used a napkin to wipe her hands, "So it took you long enough." She replied smugly with a grin on her expression. She withdrew her cards and made a spot to place them on the table. Everyone's full attention were on the shuffling of the deck. Lucy reached over and held onto Natsu's hand tightly as they both anxiously glanced at one another. The infamous smile of his settled her nerves as he scooted her chair closer so that he could have her be at his side. He removed his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while caressing her belly bump lovingly with his spare hand.

Cana finished shuffling her cards and placed them in a certain way on the table. She gazed around at the eager look of the group as all eyes were on the selected group of cards that were face down. "Ready?" With the unanimous 'yes'; she flipped the cards and grinned while the rest looked on confused-save for Levy.

"Oh Lu-chan! Congratulations!" Levy reached her hand over to pat her arm.

"The Sun and the Ace of Cups?" Gray asked confused.

"Juvia is afraid she doesn't quite understand?"

"What does it mean Cana?" Natsu asked.

"It's a girl." The fortune tell her picked up her cards and reshuffled.

"Yes! I told you Luce! Didn't I tell you!" The boisterous prince hollered in his celebration. But not all shared in the Dragon Prince's excitement. The King of the North's face paled considerably and one could feel the hellfire from the corner of the room where Erza and Jellal resided. Juvia was beaming from what she would consider as 'winning' the genetic lottery.

Storm piped up from his spot, "Yay! The baby is a girl! Does this mean she is going to become my bride?"

"CANA! YOU WILL RESHUFFLE!" Boomed a livid voice who rushed over.

"You know my cards are never wrong Erza." The dark haired beauty replied fed up and not the least intimated.

"C-could you check again?" The winter king requested. Cana could only roll her eyes as she didn't bother to state what she already had. She did the reading a few more times with the same result as before; it had become quite clear that no one could argue anymore. With the initial shock and denial over, everyone settled back together into the meal. Somehow the topic drifted from catching up to discussing names for girls. Storm had also found himself into Lucy's lap as he cuddled close to her. She held onto him as the toddler was falling half asleep. He snuggled into a ball and held onto her bump. She leaned against her mate as he lightly petted the child's locks almost lovingly. He rested his temple next to hers as he looked at the snoozing child. The couple looked comfortable while they listened to Gajeel discuss his latest mission him and Natsu had been on.

"So then this idiot accidently sets the curtains on fire." The Iron Dragon scoffed.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know they were flammable?"

"Anything is flammable with this fire idiot." Erza hit him upside his head lightly.

"Well they shouldn't have had them so close to the candles. I was trying to get a snack." The Prince of Dragons grumbled.

"You are the candle." Jellal deadpanned; which sent the group into a round of laughter.

"Well it is late, Juvia should be taking Storm to bed."

"Mind if I do it? I am sleepy as well." Lucy offered.

"Sure. We should keep catching up." Gray smiled. Natsu took Storm from Lucy's lap. The little one rested his head on his shoulder and clung close. He helped his mate to her feet.

"You coming Happy?" The Princess of Stars asked.

"Nah, I'll be in later. I am eating more fish." He spoke with his mouth full.

"Suit yourself." The couple made their way to the nursery.

"Can I say it yet?"

"What's that? You wanna sleep on the floor?" The celestial mother eyed her husband playfully.

"Sounds like you wanna sleep with me on the floor." He teased back. Storm let out a little yawn and clung even more.

"You know, he isn't half bad when he's like this." Natsu chuckled.

"C'mon, you are totally have a soft spot for him." Lucy smirked.

"Don't know what you are talkin' about." He gently laid the sleeping prince in his crib. Lucy gathered his bedding and tucked him in. The Prince of Dragons gently ruffled the child's locks. "He's not so bad." He felt his mate link her arm with his and rested her head gently on his shoulder as they stood by watching the tyke slumber.

"You wanna know the first time I actually pictured you with children?" He spoke quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Back when I took you home for the first time. We walked into our old nursery and you overlooked the crib. That was the exact moment I knew."

"You knew you wanted to be with me?"

"Heh no. I knew that long before. Maybe the first time I took your hand and helped you back to my room the moment Zeref gave you to me. Anyway, no, I knew when I saw you in that room. It was then in that moment when I knew I wanted you to have our children."

"Pervert." She lightly teased. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Weirdo." He teased back eyeing her.

"So it was your plan all along?"

"Maybe? Who really knows? But, gotta tell ya Luce, watching you at that crib did it in for me. I could see you like you are now; tucking in a boy like Storm here. It was certainly a sight I have wanted to see for a rather long time." The Celestial Princess soft smile faltered after a few moments.

"Sorry..."

"Huh? Whatcha sorry for?"

"That nursery got destroyed again...I would have loved to bring our baby into this world with a place of our heritage for her to continue the tradition."

"Shh, don't be. Nothin' to be sorry about Luce. 'Sides, I like breaking tradition to start something new. I promise ya Luce, she will have somewhere that is hers and we call our own."

"Maybe one day."

"One day. C'mon, we should rest up. Gotta see the good doc tomorrow right?" She gave a nod as they let the little one dream peacefully in his bed.

**~Morning~**

A magical screen shown, for the first time, the figure that would be their daughter nestled safe and sound in the comfort of Princess Lucy's womb. Natsu held onto tightly his wife's hand while both pairs of eyes were glued to the screen. Tears were brimming the Dragon Prince's vision while the celestial mother looked on in awe. "There she is. Right on schedule by her size." The doctor commented on the clear picture. The prince brought his mate's hand to his mouth as he tenderly kissed the inside of her palm. She turned her gaze to her husband whose eyes were swimming in happiness. Sweetly, she smiled back and cupped his cheek.

"You okay?"

"O-okay? Luce, I'm fucking amazing. Do you see her? Do you see what we created? Luce, our hatchling is so beautiful and perfect and all of you..."

"Heh, don't you mean ours?"

"N-no way, no, she is gorgeous as her stunning mother. She is everything amazing about you." He leaned in and kissed her.

"So we did good?"

"Yeah Luce, we did good."

The doctor cleared her throat as she broke the tender moment, "Well if you want, I could get a picture or two before I turn off the machine."

"That would be lovely." Lucy thanked for them both as her mate's attention went back to the screen. Hearing her heartbeat, seeing her figure, and watching her move around a little was the most magical thing in the world that he had ever seen. He was simply awestruck and, if allowed, he could have watched that screen all day; hell, throughout the whole pregnancy if he even gotten the chance. A few printed out photos and Lucy cleaned up; they shut off the machine and were wrapping up the examination.

"You are doing well Lucy. Keep up the rest and following my instructions. You'll be fine. Do you have anything to ask or to add?"

"A few things actually..." Natsu snapped his attention fully to his mate.

"Sure, you can ask anything."

"Well I have been feeling...well, I can only describe it as 'flutters'. That is the baby moving right?"

"Yes, that's correct. This can happen before the fifth month, but you will definitely start feeling her movements from here on out. So there is no need to be alarmed."

"What about sleeping habits?"

"Hmm, let me ask you a few things then. Are you having nightmares, or trouble falling and/or staying asleep?"

"How did you know?"

"Odd or scary dreams is also common. It is best to try and relax. You are, after all, in a safe place, and you have me to make sure that nothing will happen. I'll have the kitchen staff bring you a soothing tea before you sleep. I would recommend you to try also taking a bath, drinking that tea afterwards, and lastly reading something relaxing before bed." Natsu had not looked away from his wife. He began to realize something; something he had tried so hard to avoid the truth-he was missing out. He had no clue what his mate was experiencing, and here she was telling the doctor before himself. Lucy, unaware of her husband's realization, went over various symptoms such as experiencing her weird cravings for different types of fires to why exactly her breasts were suddenly taking on a different growth of their own. The doctor took her time to answer any question asked, but noticed how oddly quiet Dragon Prince was.

"Prince Natsu, would you like to add or ask anything? It is also important to ask any questions you might also have; even ones you might feel are not worth asking if just to gain peace of mind?" The doctor offered.

"Will Luce be alright?"

"She will be perfectly fine. She and the baby are in good hands."

"Even if I am far away from them both...dot they even need me..." It was now Lucy's turn to turn her full attention towards the guilty man aside her. The doctor remained unfazed.

"Typically, during pregnancy, it is not uncommon for all attention to be on the mother. After all, she is the one carrying the child and their health is connected. Many overlook the importance of the father's role in all of this. While true, physically, you aren't necessary to be around since your health is not directly linked to the child's; you are needed. The father's role is crucial in all of this; for all the people the mother looks to, it would be her partner she relies on the most.

"And what if I can't be-"

"Natsu, enough." Lucy interrupted as she made him look at her. "You are, and what you have been doing, has been more than enough. You are doing all you can."

"But I'm not Luce!"

The Celestial Princess turned her attention to the doctor, "Could you give us some space please?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a bit." She waited until she heard the click of the door and watched her mate avoid looking directly at her.

"Luce I'm-"

"Nuh-uh. You don't get to speak until you can at least look at me. I want you to get that foolish notion out of your head right now. You are enough. What you are doing is enough."

"How?"

"Are you protecting my location and our lives from Zeref by not rising any sort of suspicion?"

"Yes, but-"

"And are you still risking your life, the lives of our friends, and possibly even my life to visit at least once a month because you know that I need you?"

"Well yeah, but Luce-"

"AND aren't you taking full responsibility to be my mate and our daughter's father? And by taking responsibility is by doing the best you can with the limitations you got?"

"Of course but-"

"No buts."

"Will you stop that! I can't get a word in!"

"No. Because I won't give you a chance to make yourself feel bad. What's done is done. This is where our chips lie and we both must make the most of it."

"I don't like it."

"Well of course we don't like it! There is nothing that says we have to like the circumstances we are in, or that we have to agree with the situation. But we must respect it if we wish to see a tomorrow." She reached up and cupped his cheeks with her palms. "This is a sucky situation. I hate it and its killing you. But you and I both know we try anything, and we know that Zeref will come after us-after her." She moved their hands to her covered bump. Underneath their palms they could feel the subtle movements. "Do you want to risk her? Cause I'll follow you into hell, but be aware of the price it could cost should we fail?" She captivated his stare with her own.

"Do you know my answer..." He whispered.

"Then you let that self-blame go and we bide our time. We will make up for whatever your brother stole from us by 100 fold. Until then, you and what you are doing is more than enough. I am so happy. I get to see you. I know she is happy to even exist. Because right now, I can no longer imagine a world with her no longer in it. And I don't know about you, but I would hide myself back in that mine a 100 years if it meant she was alive and safe..."

"It'll never come to that. I swear to you, you will never go back to that place. You and our precious hatchling will always be safe."

"Then you have done more than enough. That is all that matters to me." Lucy leaned up and slowly, but passionately kissed her beloved.

He rested his temple atop hers, "But I am missing out on so much."

"It's only three weeks at a time Natsu."

"Three weeks each time that I can never get back."

"And Zeref will pay for each moment stolen, but we are doing our best with what we got. And nothing is worth risking our daughter's life. If anything were to happen to her. I...I don't think-"

"Don't even say it. It will never come to that, I swear to you. You and her will be safe."

"I trust you."

"And I you."

**~Tea Room~**

Lucy sat among her friends as she watched them crowd around the picture of the baby the doctor had taken only a few hours ago. "Not bad Luce. She is really cute. Who knew Natsu could make a sweet looking girl." Cana smiled.

"No, I think she's all Lu-chan."

"Well, she'll have Natsu's tendencies." Erza sipped her tea while it was her turn to look fondly at the photograph.

"Juvia will have to teach her not to burn down the palace."

"I have a feeling she maybe a Celestial Mage." A silence blanketed the group before the girls broke out in a fit of giggles.

"You are eating fire! Don't tell me that dummy is rubbing his smarts onto you?" Cana chortled.

"Now, now be nice Cana. Natsu has his good points. Besides, hate to be the one to tell you this Lucy, but any child of Natsu's will most definitely be a Dragon." Juvia was cutting a piece of cake that Erza took. Instantly she popped a bite into her mouth and let out a soft moan of pure bliss.

"Erza is right. Natsu's genes, well a Dragon's genes, are pretty dominant. I have been reading up on it."

"Why would Levy be reading up on Dragon pregnancies?" All eyes fell on the madly blushing bluenette. She suddenly clapped her hands together.

"Lu-chan! I-I almost forgot!" She reached into her belongings in hope to avoid the glaring confrontation before her. She pulled out a few books and a black, elongated jewelry box that looked like it would fit a necklace or bracelet. She handed it over to the Princess of Stars.

"What's all this?"

"Research to help you prepare for the pregnancy and birth. Wendy found a key and asked me to give it to you in her place."

"Another key!" Lucy quickly opened the box and all but forgotten her friend's odd behavior from just moments ago. The others helped themselves to the books.

"Wendy said her key was Gemini."

"And she is right." Came a smooth voice from the doorway. All heads turned towards the humanoid celestial lion as he strolled in.

"Aww come on Loke! I haven't even got to touch it!" Lucy pouted before he plucked the key from the box in her hand.

"Sorry Lucy, but no-can-do. You know the rules. I'll keep it safe with the others."

"That isn't fair."

"Thank you Loke." Erza thanked him on behalf of her sulking friend.

"Always a pleasure Titania."

"No fair..."

"Hey Levy, you sure this book is meant for Lucy?" Cana slyly looked over the top of what she was reading.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, kinda funny that this baby journal is already filled with your entries." All eyes were on the mortified Levy while she appeared white as a ghost.

"Well that is my cue!" Loke took the opportunity to return back to the spirit realm.

"Juvia wants to see!"

"Le-Levy yo-you're pre-pregnant?!"

"Oh Levy, are you okay?" Lucy placed a gentle hand on her stiff friend's shoulder.

"Lu-lu-chan I must have mixed up the journals..." The poor girl's eyes watered and she buried her face into her hands. She felt humiliated and clearly not ready for this conversation. Erza put a comforting arm around the crying woman.

"If Gajeel isn't being supportive, I will teach him until he is?" The scarlet haired warrior offered.

"N-no, i-it's not tha-that. H-he does-doesn't know..." She blubbered.

"Levy, why haven't you told him?" Lucy gently asked.

"Because there is s-so much going on-on. Has-hasn't been a go-good ti-time..."

"What? Three months is too soon? Girl, that kid is gonna be in training school by the time you get around to it." Cana handed the journal back. Juvia gave Cana's usual glare before returning to the weeping woman.

"Juvia thinks Levy should tell Gajeel. After all, Juvia feels that Gajeel would want to share in Levy's happiness."

"Bu-but...what if he is mad or hates me...what if he thinks I-I did it on purpose..." Her small voice was heard clearly among the women.

"Levy, you have been mated for years. About time you had a little one on the way." Erza nodded.

"She has a point. I mean, come on girl, who wouldn't want a cute baby Gajeel or little Levy running around? He will be thrilled to find out." Cana offered her own comfort.

"What makes you think he doesn't already know? I mean, Natsu sorta knew without much knowledge. Maybe he has been waiting for you to have the courage to finally tell him?" Lucy mused. Levy's face revealed her own shock while everyone came to realization.

"Well has Gajeel been acting different towards Levy?"

"K-Kinda...During training, he has come home and he has been cooking the meals. He stays in more with me. He-he has been more touchy with cuddling-oh my god! He-he knows!" Levy sobbed.

"Well there is your answer." Cana folded her arms thoughtfully. Erza allowed Levy to cry into her chest as Lucy smiled sympathetically towards her friend with Juvia. She was glad for once to not be the center of the attention. And even though she was watching what she would consider her best friend having a meltdown; she couldn't feel happier. She reached over and held Levy's hand. Her face turned towards Lucy; it was red and botchy from her crying.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay."

"N-no."

"Yes it will." The princess firmly reassured through her light tone. "I promise you Levy, you are going to be okay. Your baby is going to be okay. You are going to be so happy. I promise."

"O-oh L-Lu-chan..." Levy let out another soft whimper.

"Well said Luce."

"Juvia agrees."

"And besides," The princess continued, "Now our babies will get to play together. And who knows, if you have a boy, Storm might have competition." Lucy smiled widely as suddenly the group broke out into argument.

'_It's really great to have friends as close and wonderful as them._' She thought as she listened the next hour to them all bickering and taking the attention off her. She and Levy ended up sneaking out to go talk while the arguments continued.


	34. Luna Of The Stars-Ch 34

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Oh man, what a week! I have been really diving into my work and writing as often as I can. I gotta say that I am completely floored when I look at the numbers for not just the reviews, but the followers, the favorites, and of course how many people read my story each day. Where are you all coming from! It is insane to me! What started off as a dream has now taken a life of its own and I receive so much praise for it. I just want to say, sincerely, thank you. Thank you for your feedback, for reading each chapter when it comes out, and for taking this journey with me. I have the best fans in the worlds and I am so blessed that you all enjoy reading my work as I do putting out chapters as often as I can. Thank you for sticking by me and thank you for being awesome in every way possible! I have the best fans any girl could ever hope for! This means the world to me!_

_Well without anything further, the song for this story is entitled "Anya By The Stars" by To The Moon (OST). I probably will be using a lot of the songs from the soundtrack to help write these chapters as each song is just so good. I hope you will give it a listen as you read the chapter to get the cute, fluffiness from it! And hey, while you are at it, give me some feedback! I love to hear from you all and gush over the details over my work! I love staying connected to you all and dropping hints as I go. Well regards, enjoy and can't wait to hear from you all soon!_

Luna Of The Stars

~Chapter Thirty-Four~

_**~7 Months~**_

_Dear Momma,_

_ Today Natsu should be coming back. I am really excited to see him. It honestly feels that these weeks when he isn't with me only get harder and harder to manage. In reality, it's every three weeks, but still, I miss him. The days when he is with me, we never squander not even a single second. Most times I wonder if you had anything similar to what is happening to me? Did Papa ever leave for periods of times? I wonder how you coped with it all? I know, I know it is silly to ask these types of questions when I know you can't give me the answers, but I find some comfort that maybe there could be a possibility, you know? Either way, I feel I am handling myself pretty well with everything considering. I listened to my doctor, and I visit with Juvia and Storm every day. _

_ As you know, last month, Cana had to return home for some weird reason. She said an old friend was back from his trip, and she needed to check in. I had hoped that she would have been back by now, but I suppose she must still be busy. Although, it isn't all that bad really considering that she gets some time to visit her friend; I can't quite remember his name Bac-or something. So with Cana gone, I had gotten to spend more time with Gray, Lyon, and Jellal. It's really funny how Lyon and Gray fight worse than Gray and Natsu. I am not sure how Juvia puts up with it in all honesty. But she does let on who Lyon secretly has a crush on. It's a girl with pink hair, but I think they would make a cute couple in a few years or so. Of course, I was sworn to secrecy to not let on who this mystery girl is by Juvia, but you won't tell, right Momma?_

_ I got the chance to finally get to know Jellal a little better since there is no one else really around to talk to. He's usually quiet, but when it is just us, he's a really funny guy. No, I mean really funny. He has these jokes that are really spot on. Jellal really does have a good personality when he lets someone in to see it. I can see why Erza is crazy about him. And, I know I would be lying, but I do feel better knowing that there was someone here who was going through what I am. Jellal and I sometimes have these talks about him and Erza. It's so sweet how devoted and passionate he gets sometimes when he talks about her and his memories. I know I am lucky to have someone like Natsu, but something about Jellal and Erza as a could really has to make you admire their love. They are something else. That is why I relate mostly to him because being away from his wife is the same as being away from my husband. At least I feel better knowing we four have each other's backs._

_ Well, I did mention I have also been getting to know Gray (with Juvia of course! She'd kill me otherwise!). He isn't so bad. In a lot of ways he reminds me of Natsu, but at the same time he is the complete opposite. They really are like fire and ice. If only they could find the balance to be able to work together; I am certain that they would prove to be an unstoppable force. But for the other Natsu-like qualities that I have noticed from Gray that sticks out the most is how much he loves Juvia and his son. I swear, I've seen Natsu look at me the way Gray looks at Juvia more times than I can count anyway. And the way he teaches or loves on Storm; it makes me a little envious at times. I hope Natsu will be the same way for his own child._

_ Speaking of your granddaughter, she is doing quite well. I am about 7 months in and the lower back pain with the swollen feet is making me second guess getting pregnant in the first place. But that isn't the worst of it Momma! I eat fire all the time now! You read right. I. Eat. Fire. And I have a favorite type of fire too! Mostly I prefer campfires from the guards as they roast these things called s'mores. It tastes delicious like with this chocolate candy with yummy graham cracker taste...but what has my life become now? That isn't even the strangest part besides the food cravings and everything hurting, but also the large amount of weight gain. I swear I feel as big as a palace, and don't even get me started on the need to use the restroom every minute! But aside from all the growing pains ,I feel that I am able to handle this pregnancy quite-_

"You are not fat." Said a voice from over her shoulder. Lucy practically jumped several feet in the air from the unexpected shock.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" She screeched. Natsu stood with his arms behind his head, and an adorable grin while he watched his heavily pregnant wife practically have a heart attack. The celestial mother was panting profoundly while her stomach felt like it was competing in some acrobatic sport. Seeing her pain, the prince quickly went to her side to soothe her; to which, the mother began beating her husband with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Y-you monster! You scared me half to death!" She wailed. Easily her blows did nothing to the mischievous man. He was able to gather her up in his arms securely. He felt her body wrack with her sobs. Instantly he felt guilty for her having this type of reaction, but he couldn't stop the smile on his face-she was so damn cute.

"Shh, shh I got you. You're okay. I am right here." He comforted her and brought her to the bedding. She stopped slapping him and crawled more so into his lap. Gently he pacified her enlarged belly with his sweet, little daughter inside by caressing tenderly. He could feel the baby bouncing about and quieted her down with his ministrations.

"Y-you jerk." The princess sniffled.

The Dragon Prince kissed her nose and grinned down at her wet face, "Yeah, but you love me anyway." He teased. He rubbed her back and felt her head lay on his chest while she soaked his front with her abrupt tears. "Miss me?" The prince asked after he felt her trembling cease. a nod from her head made his grin only widen further.

"Wh-when did you get here?" Her quiet voice filled his ears.

"An hour ago. Wanted to surprise you," He was shot with an even glare, "Surprise."

"Not funny."

"It was a little funny."

"To you."

"Yeah, it kinda was." He chuckled. He felt her snuggle closer in his arms. "She's getting kinda big."

"You callin' me fat?"

"Isn't me saying you weren't fat is what got me in trouble in the first place?"

"Don't change the subject." A silence fell between them.

"No, you are not fat, and no, you have never been fat. Lucy, you are beyond perfect; you will always be perfect." He gently kissed her. He felt her whimper in pleasure in his lap as she felt that connection between them.

"But, there is one thing though," His playful eyes gazed deeply into her watery ones, "No way in seven hells will Gray ever be like me." He stole another kiss.

"You read my letter!" Lucy's anger quickly returned as she started to hit and struggle; as he only laughed while holding onto her tighter.

"Aww Luce, c'mon. It was only a little joke."

"I'll joke you!"

"I don't think that is how that phrase is supposed to work, Luce? Has hanging around Ice Prick effected your smartness?"

"NATSU!"

**~Examination Room~**

After calming down somewhat and helping her mate unpack, the couple Dragneel had decided to visit the good doctor for their monthly check up. Looking at the screen, they saw the image of their baby whom was much bigger than she was a month ago.

"No matter how many times I've seen her, she still manages to take my breath away." Natsu whispered to the mother of his child. He had leaned close to her upper torso and held on tight to her hand. His eyes never leaving the screen. Lucy had laid back on the examination table with her swollen belly exposed while the wand pressed down to show their daughter on the magical screen. The baby had also captivated her attention as well as the child was moving about in her womb.

"My little star..."

"_Our_ little star you mean."

"Ours." She leaned over and kissed her husband.

"Well it looks like she is doing just fine. Everything looks like where it should be and she is developing still on time.

"Always a good thing to hear Doc. Is there anything Luce and I need to be doing before she arrives?"

"Nope, keep eating healthy and exercising. However, make sure you are listening to your body. If you feel tired, then you need to sleep. Drink that tea I gave you to help settle any anxiety, and have someone massage your back and feet if you need to. You are beginning the long home stretch, and before you know it, she will be here." Natsu exchanged a smile with his wife at hearing the good news.

"That is great to hear doctor." Lucy beamed.

"You should be proud you two; all your hard work has paid off. Just keep at it and that pay off with be here sooner than you know it. Also, don't forget, do you have a birthing plan?"

"Birthing plan?"

"Nothing to be worried about Prince Natsu, but definitely something you should be considering. You will need to be deciding where you will be giving birth, who you want to be helping you, and how you want to be giving birth. Some mothers want to go natural and be in the comfort of their homes; while others wish to have their baby in the infirmary with sterile environments. Of course there is the mixture of the two, or even alternatives such as birthing in a hot spring or tub. Those are just some options you may need to be exploring. You really don't need to come to a final decision until the last month."

"Do you have any material we can read on before deciding on an official plan?" The celestial mother asked.

"Of course. I lend you a book or two that I have that will give you better insight."

"We appreciate this Doc."

"Sure. Anything you both need, just ask. We want to be as proactive as we can considering that her time is quickly approaching. These are important issues to think about and the sooner the big decisions are made, the easier and less anxious everything will seem to be." The medical professional kindly smiled. Her reassurance gave the couple some relief with facing, yet another change in their lives.

"So are there any other questions?"

"Not that we can think of." Lucy shook her head.

"Well alright, so do you want to look at her a little while longer while I go retrieve those books?"

"Yeah, that would be great." The Dragon Prince returned his attention on his daughter.

"Of course." The doctor had the nurse come in and monitor while she stepped out. Natsu was in charge of holding the wand in place while they had their time to continue to watch their little girl.

"What do you think Luce? I think she has your features." He grinned back at his mate with that infectious smile.

"Bet she is every bit like her father." Came his mate's fond reply. She reached her hand out and cupped his face lightly as her warm orbs watched him admire their beloved egg.

"Nah, she is going to be all the best parts of her mother; which is every part of you Luce." He returned to her attention. His mated looked at him thoughtfully as a comforting silence settled between them.

"Luna." Natsu blinked back in confusion as he couldn't understand what, or even why, his mate had just said.

"Luna?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"Doesn't that mean 'the moon' or something?"

"Why? It is perfect for her."

Realization dawned on the young father, "You think that 'Luna' is a perfect name for her?" His attention returned to the screen, "Luna Dragneel...has a nice ring to it."

"Princess Luna Layla Dragneel." She corrected softly. His interest snapped back to her with a smug smile, but his eyes were swimming again.

"Been thinking about this a lot haven't you?" His voice was thick. Lucy used her hand to wipe a tear of his that had leaked out.

"Y-yeah, I have actually. Luna is more than the moon in the sky for all those who gaze upon it. But our Luna is the 'moon of our lives'. She is the brightest star in our sky and a combination of us. What better, more perfect name to call her than something of your and my name?"

"Told you Luce, she is all the best parts of you. Only you could come up with something so magical as that. Our Luna is going to be proud to have such a thoughtful name that only her mother could come up with."

"So we can name her that?"

"How can we not? She is going to be born to have it." Lucy suddenly sat up and wrapped her arms around Natsu with happy tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed with gratitude; relieved he approved of her name that she had been sitting on for some time.

"I love you." She whimpered.

"Me too." He held onto her tightly and not caring in the slightest that he was getting gel on his clothing or the image was lost. The couple were taking in this memorable moment. They were lost to everything but their world. The rest of the appointment went by quickly. With new books in hand and another picture to add to her journal that Levy had given her, Lucy walked aside her husband. He led her by having his hand on the small of her back. They kept exchanging knowing glances and secret smiles as she rested her free hand on her baby bump. Their daughter had a name and it was everything she hoped for-plus so much more. They ended up back in their room where Natsu left for her to take a nap while he went to check in with the others; however, he was sworn to secrecy that he wouldn't reveal to a soul that they had chosen the name of their daughter until they felt more comfortable sharing.

**~Few Days Later~**

The couple had built a little fort of pillows and bedding on the floor by the balcony doors. All the curtains were open to let in as much moon and starlight as possible. Lucy laid between her husband's legs and curled up against his chest. Her head pressed over his heart as she heard the steady lull of the beating of his heart. His hand touched and gently rubbed her skin lightly as he engulfed her in his scent. Softly, Lucy moaned as she enjoyed his sensual touches. The pillows and blankets around them offered a safe oasis on the floor of their suite. The princess peered one eye open to see her mate affectionately glancing at her in his embrace.

"Something on your mind hunny?" He whispered.

"Maybe. But right now you are making it too hard to think."

"Good. Doc wants you relaxed and stress free; and I plan to do just that."

"However, there is just one thing..."

"Anything you want, I will provide." He teased by lightly tickling her. Lucy squirmed and wiggled until she gently slapped his chest.

"C'mon! Cut it out!" She leaned up to give her best expression of appearing stern; which only made her look even more adorable in heir mate's eye. He gathered her up and planted sweet kisses along her neck and cheeks. Lucy finally protested for him to stop.

"Alright, alright, so what did you want to ask?" Natsu had his beloved nestled back comfortable again. He watched her sigh as she attempted to regain her train of thought from before.

"Well...I wanted to ask if you checked on the rebuilding of the Celestial Palace?"

Interest peaked, the Dragon Prince eyed his princess, "Not recently. Why the curiosity?"

"Well, you mentioned that your brother had lost interest in your affairs and that my people have returned-"

"Luce, you can't be serious? What if he decided to just visit? Better yet, what if he has spies?"

"That's the thing, he knows me to be dead and he returned my people to the kingdom. What reason would he be visiting or even to have spies?" You gave him the resources he needed. You told me once that when you married that you and your bride were to move there? Why would he come when his attention is on Fiore?"

"What are you getting at Luce? Why, all of a sudden, you wanna know about the palace? It's not like you should be traveling and it's not like your safety is in danger here?"

"...I want to go home..." Came her quiet reply. She sat up by now and was looking away from her confused mate. The statement hung heavy in the air as he registered what she just requested.

"...Luce..."

"Forget it." The Celestial Princess waved it off and went to her feet. "You are right. It was a stupid idea." She started to retreat to the bathroom, but she didn't get very far. A hand reached out and pulled her back. Her back was pressed against his warm chest, and his strong arms held her loosely. She felt his lips lightly brush against her neck.

"Hey, let's start over, okay?"

"Th-there is nothing to discuss."

"Oh, I think that there is plenty." He turned her around in his arms and felt her hands loop around his neck. "You want to go home?" He offered after a moment of silence and her gaze refusing to meet his. He adored watching her blushing face scrunch up and struggle to find the courage to confront him. It was funny to think after all this time, she was still that girl from the mines that was still too timidly shy around him when it came to asking for anything.

"I just...I have been thinking the past few months about my home..I want to have our baby there. She shouldn't be born in the Northern Kingdom, but where myself and my previous generations have been. You don't mind breaking traditions, but I do. I don't want this tradition broken. I want to stay as close to my past as I can, and I want us to raise our little girl in the same nursery that we grew up in..." The Dragon Prince listened to how sincere and heartfelt his wife's request was. She gazed at him passionately as she tried to convince him-when didn't she already know his answer?

"You really feel that strongly about it?"

"Yes...I've been putting some thought...and I really want to return home."

"What if there is nothing to go back to? What if it is all wiped out? What if I couldn't rebuild?"

"I'll live on the land and make a home near my parent's graves."

"You seriously would do that, wouldn't you?" Natsu really looked at the vulnerable woman in his arms while she gave a honest nod.

"Yes, yes I would."

"Does this really mean that much to you?"

"More than anything. I want to have my baby where my bloodline has been for generations; where I was born...it would mean so much to me..."

"Then how can I refuse such a request from the mother of my child?"

"You mean-"

"We are going home." He stole her tearful kiss right from her.


	35. I'll Take You Far From Here- CH 35

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of my story! I am glad that you all loved the fluff from last chapter, and good news! More fluff! Fluff for everyone! It really is fun writing these types of chapters considering that this is the kind of stuff that 'melts my butter' as the folks say these days lol, jk, jk. Thank you all for who reviewed, as you know I'll reply as soon as I can. I love hearing from you guys and I still can't believe how many people have favorite and followed my story! Again, not sure where you all are coming from, but you all are the best fans in the world! I am blessed! I will continue to say it with each chapter; thank you for reading, thank you for reaching out to me, and above all else, thank you for coming with me on this journey together. I know I can't repay the kindness you all have shown and given me, but I will continue to try with each chapter. I love this adventure and I am so lucky to have every single one of you for the ride. Let's keep going until the end, right? _

_Without anything further to add the song for this chapter is "Steal You Away" by Dash Berlin. One of my favorites as I have used it in my other stories and felt that the song fitted the chapter. It is a really cute song and has an adorable message that goes with it. So please give it a listen as you read. While you are at it, lemme know what you think! I love hearing from you and I just wanna fangirl or have intellectual conversations together with you! Either way, just let me know what you think and enjoy the chapter! See you all soon with another chapter hopefully next week!_

I'll Take You Far From Here

~Chapter Thirty-Five~

"You can't be serious...are you kidding, right? Don't you know how stupid and dangerous this plan of yours is? Do you even know what you are even asking- that not only puts us all, but also your mate and child, in serious danger should the slightest thing go wrong?" Gray yelled at his rival friend as everyone came together for a meeting that the Dragon Prince had called.

"My brother has a point Pyro. It's stupid, reckless, and dangerous. What if King Zeref finds out? Your mate is safe here among the winter snows. Besides, isn't that palace beyond repair?" The Hand of the King folded his arms.

"Juvia is also worried about the Young Princess. Isn't she too big to travel?"

"May I?" Spoke the voice of Jellal at the other half of the table. All attention turned towards the logical man. "I can understand many concerns that you all may have about allowing Lucy to return to the Celestial Palace; but many of you are under the assumption that it is no longer safe. Allow me to explain the recent events to put your worries at ease. I have personally been overseeing the rebuilt and repairs of the palace myself."

"So the palace is finally finished?" Erza looked to her husband with a slight smirk.

"But of course. I have been in contact with my workers and with Natsu."

"I'm failing to see how this is going to put any of us at ease sir?" Lyon folded his arms.

"The palace is rebuilt and heavily guarded by soldiers loyal to Erza and, of course, know the situation. Guards I would trust to die for me. All guards are sworn to an oath of secrecy and each take their position seriously. The palace is stocked with servants loyal to the Heartfilia Kingdom."

"And how do you know one of these 'servants' or 'your guards' won't squeal?" King Gray skeptically looked onto the azure haired man that had been living in his residence for quite some time now.

"Because I am personally overseeing who is involved with _my_ new home. Not to mention that these guards are of my kingdom; honor and loyalty are in their blood." Erza defended her husband's word, and dared anyone under her harsh gaze to question her loyalties.

"What makes you think Princess Lucy will be safer at the Celestial Palace rather than the safe haven that is my kingdom?" The silver-haired ice hand glared just as evenly, but with a less threatening tone.

"It's safer because Zeref, should he find out, will go after that palace rather than your whole kingdom; after all that was a concern in the beginning. Now you won't have to worry about risking the lives of your people to protect my family. And it'll be quicker to get to Luce at that palace than all the way up here. "

"Oh yeah, because that worked out so well last time." The Ice King suddenly found himself being kicked under the table by his suddenly glaring wife.

"We are better prepared this time as Erza, and I, will be guarding the Celestial Heiress. Erza was supposed to move into that palace since that is where both, her and Natsu, are supposed to live after their wedding." The usually quiet guard held onto his beloved's hand.

"Well Juvia agrees that the palace sounds safer and the threat of King Zeref harming Gray and Juvia's kingdom is no longer a concern, but Juvia is worried about Lucy and the Young Princess's health; can Lucy travel there securely?" The Water Queen looked uneasily.

"I'll have to get an approval examination from the doctor, but if I am in the clear then I'll probably be moving back home." The Celestial Princess spoke up for the first time since the meeting was called.

"Well then, it sounds like we are all going on a trip." The Northern King sat back relaxed in his chair. The Dragneel couple gave perplexed glances at one other.

"I can understand Erza and Jellal coming back with us, but who else are you talkin' 'bout Popsicle?"

"Juvia and her family of course. Juvia wants to be there to help support Lucy and welcome the Young Princess into our kingdoms." The Queen of Water rested her cheek on her hand and lazily spoke in an obvious tone.

"Now wait a min-"

"I would love to have you and your family there. Besides, I think you all would love the Celestial Palace." Lucy smiled brightly. She pretended to ignore her husband's disapproving look, but thought nothing of it. If this was the price she would have to pay to return to home-then so be it.

"Lyon, looks like you get to play king for a while." Chuckled Gray.

"And I'll hate every second of it. You know, I despise politics. " The Hand grumbled.

"Blame my wife. You know I can't stop her once her mind is made up." The queen then shot the two men a dark glance that had them both freeze from getting caught.

"It will be nice to see the work you have done Jellal. I know you have been working on this for a long time since the beginning." Erza sipped her tea that was brought out.

"I added a few touches for your sake, but I feel that everyone will be pleased by the end result." The husband wrapped a warm arm around the shoulders of his endearing wife while placing a tender felt kiss on her cheek. The firm warrior woman suddenly blushed a shade of pink as dark as the Dragon Prince's locks.

"Then it is decided. Any other objections?" The Princess of Stars looked around at her loved ones for any other sort of concerns they might have. With all in agreement, the group transitioned into the luncheon meal where the topic of discussion was on Jellal as he spoke of the changes to the Celestial Palace.

**~Few Days Later~**

Lucy was in so much pain. All thoughts of traveling was instantly regretted as the carriage swayed and moved on its four day journey to her homeland. The winter weather was warming into a delightful spring; she would have welcomed the change of season if it wasn't for the hurting illness from either being pregnant, or carrying the child of the world's biggest case of motion sickness of a dragon, or both. In any case, she felt she was on the verge of death. Inside the carriage rode Juvia and Storm. Juvia was trying to keep Lucy as comfortable as possible while the little one held onto the celestial mother's hand with growing concern.

"Mommy, is Aunt Lucy and the Young Princess going to be alright?" His tiny voice was filled with distress.

"Aunt Lucy will be fine. Mommy thinks that the Young Princess is more like her Papa. Do not fret Storm. We are take care of them." The ocean queen ruffled her troubled son's locks. His concerned eyes were on the weak form of the Princess of Stars. All the Celestial Princess could mutter was a soft groan while she attempted to keep her morning meal down.

Outside the carriage Jellal and Erza cuddled close while they drove the horses. Erza had her arm linked around her man's while resting her head on his shoulder. Jellal was holding onto the reigns while following both Gray and Natsu; whom were leading the carriage ahead on their own transportation. Already they were on day four of the journey, and once they had left the winter snows, the traveling had gotten more pleasant to be around-for most of them anyway.

"Natsu, how much further?" The azure-haired man called out to the back of the Dragon Prince.

"Not much, we should see the palace after we reach the top of this hill." The usually energetic male called over his shoulder with that infamous grin. Sure enough, once the group had reached the top of said hill, they gazed out among the welcoming sight of the Celestial Palace in the distance in all its glory under the afternoon sun.

"Oh Jellal..." Erza whispered.

"I do good?" He stole a glance at his mesmerizing wife.

"Very good." She complimented and kissed her husband as a reward.

Juvia peeked out the carriage window with Storm, "Mommy look! Pretty!" The boy exclaimed.

"Oh yes it is. Mommy hasn't seen anything quite like this before."

"I-I wish I could see..." Winced a weak voice that came from lying in the carriage bench.

"Oh no Lucy doesn't! You will see the palace soon enough! Juvia's orders is for Lucy to rest!" Lucy felt her friend return to her side. With the carriage not moving, the princess found she had a moment of much needed reprieve.

"Water...Juvia please...water..." She managed to whimper out. Storm retrieved the water from their icebox that his father had made for them. He handed the cup to his mother. The celestial mother sipped the cold beverage almost greedily as she attempted to pace herself. She felt uncomfortable and sweaty with these hot flashes that had been beginning to happen more frequently. Back at the Northern Kingdom, it was hardly an issue, but now in the warmer weather with traveling, it was becoming more noticeable.

The door to the carriage opened to reveal the Ice King, "Wanna stretch your legs for a bit? We are thinking of having lunch." He smiled at his wife.

"That would be lovely. Come Storm."

"But Mommy-"

"Don't worry squirt, I got it. Go take a look at Aunt Lucy's house." Natsu joined his friend's side. Juvia cradled her son as her husband helped her out of the vassal. The prince replaced the Fullbuster's and went to his mate's agonizing side. He watched her pathetic form curl up with her heavy breathing. He took the washrag and refreshed it with cold water before replacing it back on her forehead. He heard her whimper before she opened her eyes slowly to gaze painfully up at the father of her child.

"Everything hurts..." Was all she could whimper out.

"I know. But we'll be home soon. Just have to bear it a little longer." He gently encouraged.

"Why do I feel like this? Like I am dying?"

"Cause' you are carrying our daughter and you haven't been given any anti-motion sickness medicine. But you are doing great love. In an hour or so, you'll be resting comfortable in our bed." He kissed her ashen cheek. The princess reached out and grasped his hand into hers while his free hand rested over her moving belly.

"I think she is saying 'Hello'; she gets this way when you are near." His beloved smiled weakly up at him.

"Does she really?"

"Kinda a pain since she gets so excited that she punches my insides." The princess chuckled dryly. The Dragon Prince leaned forward and laid a tender kiss over her swollen bump.

"Hey in there, stop kickin' your Momma's insides around." He spoke not the least bit remorseful.

"Mean..."

"What?"

"I'm lying here miserable and your making a joke of my pain."

"No I am not. I'm scolding her."

"Doesn't sound like it to me."

"That's because she is driving you crazy." This earned him a feeble slap to his hand.

"Mean!"

"Careful Luce, you gonna make yourself more in pain."

"Don't think that is possible at this point." She grumbled. The young father continued to gently rub his mate's belly where his moving-about daughter was enjoying her little home without a care in the world.

"She is going to be so beautiful when we see her." The father of her little one commented quietly.

"I just want her to be happy and safe. I want her protected." The Prince of Dragons locked eyes with the Princess of Stars.

"She will be safe and she will be protected. As long as I breathe in this world; no harm will come to her. I promise you this Luce."

"I trust you."

"Good." He stole another kiss from her. The couple stayed in the carriage while the others stretched their legs and made a quick meal before continuing the rest of the way on their journey.

"Mommy! Mommy look! We are here!" Little Storm called out while leaving the safety of the transportation with his mother not too far behind him.

"Don't run off Storm! Mommy has to help Aunt Lucy." She called after him.

"I got her Juvia." Jellal hopped down and was helping his wife behind him.

"Thank you Jellal." Juvia thanked before rushing after her bouncy son-whom was greeting the surprise welcoming committee. Erza had went on ahead with Gray to join Juvia and their child. Natsu assisted Jellal in helping a fragile Lucy sit up before moving her from her spot inside.

"Yeah, just easy Luce. Don't push yourself too soon."

"N-no more tr-traveling?"

"No more traveling. C'mon, lean on me 'kay?" Natsu gripped onto his wife securely. With the help of Jellal, the two men were able to help the ill mother to her feet and outside. The Celestial Princess leaned solely on her mate as she took in her surroundings. It was as Jellal had told them and so much better than her memory served; she was really back home. Tears fell down her cheeks as pure happiness overwhelmed her.

"Welcome home Lucy." She heard her husband whisper warmly in her ear.

"Th-thank you."

"Lu-chan!" Lucy turned her attention towards the familiar, sweet voice. She came to the sight of Gajeel with his very pregnant wife, Levy. With them were Wendy, Panther lily, Carla, and Happy.

"Lucy!" Cried Wendy as she rushed to the couple. She wrapped them both in a hug.

"Oh Wendy! You've gotten so big..." Lucy couldn't stop her tears and for a moment had forgotten her pain. Wendy was a good foot taller, her hair much longer, and she wore different clothing that were more befitting of a growing child.

"I am not the only one. The baby is really coming, huh?" She smiled sweetly.

"Don't know what you are talkin' about. You look the same to me." Natsu gave a cheeky grin. Wendy puffed her cheeks in disapproval.

"That's because you see me more than Lucy does, you hogger! Not fair that you have kept Lucy all to yourself!"

"Aww c'mon Wendy! Don't be too mad!" The prince pleaded.

"Hmph!" She folded her arms.

"Wendy, if it isn't too much trouble, if you wouldn't mind too terribly to heal Lucy? She's been having a rough go since we have been making our journey." Jellal interjected the reunion.

"You're in pain?" The young Wendy furrowed her brow in concern.

"A-a little..." Lucy couldn't hide her aches as Wendy held up her healing hands and began to apply her magic. Instantly, the princess felt the healing radiate and wash over her. This was the first time in days that she didn't feel like she was going to die or even secretly wish for it."

"Thank you." She sighed content in gratitude.

"Of course, just let me know when you need to be healed again?" The dragoness replied. Lucy bent down the best she could and give her a hug. By now everyone had joined together and greeted. Gajeel rough housed with both Gray and Natsu; Jellal and Erza were talking to the Exceeds about what has been going on lately, and Lucy with Juvia and Storm were catching up with Wendy and Levy.

"Can I feel?" Lucy had the urge to want to touch Levy's belly.

"As long as I can touch yours?" The mates of the dragons reached her hand out and felt the Celestial Princess's bump.

"Oh! The baby is moving! Are you having any kinds of cravings yet?" The celestial mother asked the bluenette.

"Only some. I like eating metal from the library structures. It's so weird. Oh and there isn't just one baby..."

"Twins?! Levy is having twins?!" Juvia cried out. The Iron Dragon's mate turned several shades of pink as it was announced to where all ears heard.

"You dog!" Congratulated Gray by slapping a smug Gajeel on the back. Erza had come over as all the women were gushing over Levy with her happy news. No matter how much time apart, it seemed as if everything was it has been every time they were reunited.

"So I think it's time we get going on a tour." Jellal finally announced after gaining everyone's attention.

"I thought you said you restored it back to the way it once was." Natsu folded his arms.

"I did. Before the dragons took over it." Jellal smugly replied. Silence settled over the group as all eyes feel on the Dragneel's. Lucy felt herself still. Her palace was back to the way she has last remembered it as a child. She couldn't decide if she was going to cry or rush into the building to see it all for herself if the man's words were true or not. Her mate on the other hand wasn't exactly too thrilled.

"Oi! What do you mean?!"

"I mean that you will have to get a tour to see for yourself. However, don't worry, I still added the dragon empire's influence; so this palace still represents you both. I also took the liberty for creating a wing for both Erza and my own specifications."

"Oh Lu-chan, wait until you see the nursery."

"Which will be shown last. Anyway, follow me." Jellal led the group inside. Throughout the tour, Lucy held on tight to her mate's linked arm as they were not disappointed. Just as the talented guard said, their home was designed after what she remembered from her childhood- complete with original features and architect; only it was incorporated with the Dragon Kingdom's influence of colors and sigils. The palace was a perfect symbol of their union of stars and fire. Of course, it was everything except the wing that was set aside for Erza and Jellal. Lucy had never seen Erza quite as happy since her own wedding day. Her heart warmed as she watched the scarlet haired woman embraced her man and kiss her husband so passionately. He even swept her off her feet as he welcomed them into their new home-which abruptly ended the tour.

"You should check your nursery." Levy spoke as the group quickly retreated from the wing before the tour took on a more adult theme.

"Are you coming with?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia thinks that this should be something for Lucy and Natsu."

"Go on you two. I'll show the ice couple their rooms." Gajeel smirked as he spoke.

"Happy, you coming?" Natsu called over to his best friend, but it fell on deaf ears as Happy was being led away by the paw of Carla.

"Guess that answers that question." Wendy giggled.

"See ya at dinner Flame Brain." Gray held his hand on the small of his wife's back as he led the way after Gajeel and Levy.

"Don't get lost Ice Princess." The Dragon Prince called out to his rival.

"Bye bye Princess! Aunt Lucy, don't let her get lonely!" Storm waved.

"We won't. Have fun, be safe." Lucy returned his wave with her own while the group disappeared down the hall. she felt her hand being held by her mate and looked over to him.

"You ready?"

"A little nervous. How do you think Jellal did?"

"Well it certainly is different. Not completely unpleasant, but it has a different feel about this place."

"The palace is exactly how I remembered it growing up. It's like he took my memories and made it back to a reality."

"I think he did one better. He made us into this place. Remind me that I seriously owe him."

"Don't you mean that _we_ owe him?"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, I wanna see her room." He tugged on the celestial mother's hand and escorted her towards the nursery. The couple found themselves before the closed doors of their nursery. Natsu's hand was still held tightly in Lucy's, "Ready?"

"I'm so nervous..."

"Don't be. I'm sure it is gonna be perfect."

"Ooh..." She tightened the grip on his hand and wheezed.

"Luce?" Worry was etched on his expression.

"I-I think she's impatient just like her Papa."

"That's my girl." He caressed the bump that nestled their growing daughter. He helped his wife straighten up before returning their attention back to the doors.

"You both are impossible." She gave an even look, which on her mate's grin only spread wider. The young mother stayed close to her husband's side.

"Alright, on the count of three: One...Two..." The doors opened to reveal the perfect little nursery. The couple found themselves speechless to what laid before them. The mural of the nursery was painted to look like a dragon nest of old. The nest looked like it was settled in a high place with a view looking out onto beautiful mountain background. The scene shown dragons adorning a sunset sky that was turning into evening the higher up the walls the painting went. The dragons were painted to be flying around and using their fire to light the constellations in the sky on the ceiling. The base of the nursery was the ground nest with a mother dragon tending to her eggs with different types of dragon eggs that had unique patterns painted on the shells; each symbolizing important dragon clans within the Dragon Kingdom. The white crib was on a raised platform in the very center of the room. The bedding inside the crib were both Dragon and Heartfilia colors that adorn it. Inside the crib was Natsu's dragon stuffed animal from when he was a boy.

"Jellal did this?" Lucy was breathless.

"He actually outdid himself..." Natsu agreed. The couple approached the crib and took in the feel of the room.

"This is more than I could have ever hoped for her."

"It was made for her, Luce. She is going to love it." He smiled towards his wife.

She felt another kick from the baby as she only looked at her belly fondly, "She agrees"

"Welcome home." Her mate leaned over and gently kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly with his free hand.

**~Evening~**

Lucy wasn't sure how long Natsu and her had stayed in that nursery. They took their time taking in the calm ambiance of the room while they imagined their precious little one growing and playing within these walls. "She will learn both heritages." Lucy commented while rocking in the chair. Her hand tenderly stroking her baby bump as she rocked. She couldn't take her eyes off the mural that encompassed the whole room. She had a sneaking suspicion that Storm might have had a hand in talking with Jellal about his new favorite bedtime story. Natsu wandered about looking over the matching furniture that wasn't limited to the changing station to the toy boxes. The nursery had everything a royal baby of fire and stars would need. The couple kept looking up at the star constellations that were painted on the ceiling.

"Weird..." The mother commented.

"Hmm?"

"He left a spot blank over her crib."

"Huh? Now that you mention it, he did. Interesting..."

"That's because her constellation will be added after her birth." Came the voice of Jellal from the doorway with his beautiful wife on his arm.

"Jellal, what you have done is nothing short of miracle work. My home and this room, I man truly blessed to have you to help rebuilt what all I have lost." Lucy spoke from her spot.

"Think nothing of it Lucy. We wanted to repay your kindness and make up for your losses. Everyone pitched in, in some way or another." Erza spoke for them.

"We can't ever repay this."

"No need to Natsu. Knowing you are grateful and protecting my wife is enough for us. Anyway, we came to get you both. Lucy needs to be seen by a doctor before tonight's celebration."

"I had Levy bring her doctor. She was sworn to secrecy. She is also one of the top doctor specialists in dragon births." Natsu and Lucy exchanged nervous glances, but if this doctor had the approval for Levy and the rest of their friends; then they needed to trust in their friends. The couple found themselves in the waiting room of the palace infirmary. Levy and Gajeel were wrapping up their session.

"Why am I getting an exam? Wendy just healed me?"

"Because you were on the verge of dying and putting a lot of strain on Luna. Besides, what could it hurt?" Her mate whispered.

"But I don't even know this person. Is she really that good as the other's believe?"

"Dunno, but our friends wouldn't do us wrong."

"You have a point...doesn't make me any less nervous though..."Lucy fiddled with her hands. She sat close to her husband on the chairs while awaiting for them to be seen.

"Alright, out now brats. You come see me tomorrow!" A rough voice called after Levy and Gajeel as they exited their exam room.

"Always a pleasure Parlyusica." Levy waved fondly while Gajeel looked less than pleased.

"What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked as they caught sight of Lucy and Natsu.

"Having a bar-be-que. What's it look like Metal Head?" Natsu folded his arms in annoyance.

"We're here to get a check up." Lucy interjected before either father could continue their squabble much to the relief expression on Levy's features.

"How are you feelin' Lu-chan?"

"Pretty good ever since Wendy healed me. But Natsu insisted that I get seen."

"Well good luck." Gajeel snorted.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Word of advice Salamander, keep yer mouth shut and do exactly what is asked of you."

"Huh?"

"What Gajeel means, Natsu, is that Parlyusica is a no-nonsense doctor. But she is the very best; well besides Grandine that is."

"Wait, whose Grandine? As in Wendy's mother?" Lucy appeared confused.

"My younger sister" Came the stern voice behind the group that had them all jumping. A more older woman with pink hair pulled back in a firm bun and a scowl was set deep in her features. She glared at the group of four with folded arms. Realization rippled across Natsu's facade as he remembered who this woman was."

"Granny!"

"Stupid brat! Took you long enough to recognize me." She continued to scowl. Lucy remained confused by her mate's side. It had seemed that he knew who this medicine woman was, but she was left without a clue. She spied Levy giving a simpering smile as to not offend the stern woman.

"Have fun with the idiot Gran. Let's go Shrimp. Bunny Girl will be alright in her hands." Gajeel wasted no time in wanting to linger there than necessary. He quickly led Levy away while her friend could only offer a sympathetic look. Just what trap did the Redfox's set for them?

"Stop wasting my time and get in here. I haven't got all day brats!" The doctor ordered. Instantly Lucy stiffened by Natsu's side as fear was unsettling her. Already she was regretting leaving her doctor back at the Northern Kingdom.

"I-I don't-"

"I said get in!"

"No." Both Natsu and Parlyusica looked surprised at the celestial mother as she stood her ground.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." Lucy made sure her words were clearly spoke. A look of pride rippled across the Dragon Prince's expression while the doctor, Parlyusica, scowl only deepened. However, a hint of respect blossomed in her eyes.

"Cheeky little brat aren't you?" Lucy felt her mate pull her closer to his side.

"That isn't it at all. Luce just demands the same respect that she gives. Ain't nothin' personal Granny, but if you make my mate unhappy, well then you make me unhappy. And we both know happens when I'm unhappy." Her mate spoke pleasantly enough, but clearly the message was loud and clear.

"I like to see you try. Now quit wasting my time and get in here. That child hasn't seen a proper doctor that specializes in dragon birthing. I need to assess the situation. Now are you going to stand there pissing away time or are we going to see what we are up against?"

"I had a perfectly fine doctor that was respectful. I don't know how you treat other people, but you will not treat me that way; much less get your hands on my little one. So start over or I will find someone else because it doesn't mean crap to me if you are the best or not; I don't trust you."

"Well I will say this brat, she has spunk. I can see why you mated her." Parlyusica nodded approvingly.

"She's almost as bad as you Granny."

"Hmph, doubt that. Must be her hormones talking. Alright girl, you have my attention. I will be respectful, but you need to do as I say-after all, it is for the young princess's benefit is it not?" Lucy eyed the woman before giving her a cautious nod. She side stepped and allowed the couple to enter into the exam room. "So what did this doctor that you have been seeing say to you before you made your journey here?" Parlyusica asked while she began prepping the princess to be examined.

"She said I was around seven months pregnant. And that we needed to start working on a birthing plan."

"What is her background on regal dragon births?" The medicine woman eyed the lying back princess on the examination table.

"She was one of Gray's doctors." Natsu voiced.

"So pretty much not a clue."

"Yeah, that's about accurate."

"Natsu!"

"It's no surprise. Not many specializes in that type of birthing."

"What's the difference?" The celestial mother appeared weary at the medical dragoness.

"Several things, but I'll go over that when I am done with this examination. Just relax, everything will be just fine." The princess held tightly on her mate's hand as he gave a nod for Parlyusica to proceed with his mate's blessing. With a quick examination, Lucy re-covered up herself and was helped to sitting up by her husband.

"What's the diagnosis Granny?"

"You said seven months correct?"

"That's right."

"Dragons develop faster than most races. From what I could see and examine, she is about ready to be born any day now."


	36. Your Little Piece Of Heaven-Ch 36

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter! Ah yes, the time for Luna is just quickly approaching-probably the next chapter! I am glad everyone is liking my writing as I do making it! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and read my chapters! You guys are seriously the best and I hope I don't disappoint with the direction my writing is going! I appreciate each and every one of you as we are on this adventure together! _

_I have a request however: As you know Levy is going to have twins in this story and I have NO IDEA what to name them besides Gale; so if you all have some suggestions I will take them into consideration. I appreciate any suggestions you give regardless...but seriously though; lemme know cause' I will have to come up with something and quickly as this story is about to start another arc in a hot minute! Thank you all in advance!_

_Without any other further things to add, the song for this chapter is "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette. An oldie, but a goodie. The lyrics really capture the essence of this chapter and the emotions going on through Lucy in her last bit of pregnancy. Please give it a listen and read to get the full effect. And while you are at it, let me know what you think in a review! I love connecting with you guys and love hearing your thoughts! See you all next chapter and enjoy!_

Your Little Piece Of Heaven

~Chapter Thirty-Six~

There was a still pause. "Ex-excuse me..."

"You heard right. Your little one is getting ready to come into this world."

"But, that isn't right! In fact that is impossible! The doctor did a check right before we got here in only a few days ago! She told us that I had time; that we had a few more months. Natsu and I are not even close to being ready!" Lucy felt the panic bubble from the cold pit of her stomach, and felt it quickly work its way up to her chest. This couldn't be accurate; none of this could be right at all. Because if it was, then she would have to accept the very real reality that her and Natsu needed to quickly get their affairs in order.

"Don't tell me what you think is right little brat! I have been delivering young royal hatchlings well before your time. I know my trade better than you. Believe it or not, the hatchling is coming; this is happening-and the sooner you accept this, the sooner you can prepare yourselves." Parlyusica narrowed her glare at feeling insulted by the Celestial Princess.

"Granny! Watch it. That is my mate you are talking to." He growled at feeling the mother of his child's distress from the retaliation from the medicine woman.

"Oh you have no room to even begin to speak child. You should have went to me first instead of some stranger who has no idea of dragon births! Who knows if she was given any proper form treatment suitable for a hatchling; especially one of regal birth!"

"That makes no sense! What difference are there between a celestial child and a dragon one?"

"Advancement in growth and physical development. A typical gestation period in 6 months-which is unusual for this case considering that the hatchling should have been born sooner."

"Then maybe she is more like a celestial child then?" The shell shocked mother suggested quietly.

"No, between observing and the examination of you both, the hatchling will most definitely be born any day now. You were foolish not to seek proper help; much less even travel all this way. You could have caused real, irreversible damage to you both." The angry woman folded her arms while scolding the couple like naughty children disobeying their mother's rule.

"What are our options at this point?"

"Square your affairs and remain on bed rest to prolong your chances of not giving birth until you are ready. But, ultimately, the choice belongs to her. Be lucky she has been kind enough to remain where she has been. However, she will not be able to remain inside that womb for too much longer."

"So bed rest-got it. Is that it?" Lucy scoffed; dumbfounded by the lack of advice.

"What, ungrateful child? Just what exactly were you expecting? Magical fairy dust that makes this all miraculously go the way you want it to be? Get rid of your delusions. You need to make some very practical decisions from here on out because she is coming; and she is coming soon. So I suggest you stop wasting time here by nitpicking every little word I am saying, stop bantering what is fair and what isn't, and you focus on bringing in the next bloodline to both your houses."

Tears brimmed up the princess's eyes as the truthful words of the medical professional stung her watery eyes. "Enough Granny. If you are making my mate cry, then I think it is time we leave."

" Better that you sooner accept the truth of the matter. I expect to see you tomorrow. Every day you need to be examined to ensure the safety of your hatchling's wellbeing."

"You'll be lucky if we even show up!" Natsu snapped as he helped his mate to dress and quickly take her away from the infirmary. "Forget her Luce. We'll find someone else. Don't cry, okay? Granny is a jerk to everyone." He attempted to console is upset wife. He hadn't the slightest idea of how to make the situation any better, but he knew he needed to do something.

"B-but i-is sh-she wro-wrong?" Lucy sniffled as big tears fell down her cheeks and gazed at her mate so helplessly.

"Don't you worry about a thing." He wrapped a strong arm around her and allowed her to lean against him so she could cry in his embrace. There was only one place he could think of that maybe could help her relax a bit.

The wife of the Dragon Prince did not question where he was taking her. Her mind was consumed by finding out that any moment her child could be born, and maybe this whole time she wasn't taking the best care of her baby. _'What if I had damaged her? Deformed her? What if she wasn't healthy and now she is in danger because of what I have done so far? This is all my fault...'_

"Luce...Luce...hey c'mon! Talk to me here?" He stood in front of her. The princess hadn't realized they stopped walking, nor their new surroundings. She was so wrapped up in her weeping and berating thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she stood before her concerned husband. "Oh Luce..." He wrapped her into an enveloped hug-well the best her belly bump would allow. Trembling, she weakly wrapped her arms around him. "I got ya Luce. It's gonna be okay hunny. I'm right here." He kissed the top of her head and resolved to being her safe place as she continued to break down.

"M-my...m-my...fa-fault..." Is what he could make out from her heavy sobbing.

"No, no sweetheart. No, not your fault. Hey, is that why are you are freaking out hun? C'mon Luce, look at me would ya? Ain't none of this your fault. Our egg is fine and she is going to be better than fine when she arrives. She's a Dragneel." He cupped her face with his palms and used his thumbs to wipe away her endless tears. While she looked at him with such a sad expression. It broke his heart to even think that those tears were from her self-blaming.

"Sh-she's go-gonna be-be si-sick o-or di-die!" The celestial mother hiccupped while she struggled to breathe.

"Shh, shh none of that. Our egg is not sick and she isn't going to die either. She just cooked a little fast is all. You did everything fine Luce. Seriously, you did everything as it should be. Calm down sweetheart. No more tears; that's it. Breathe. I got you." He comforted her more, and helped her to return her breathing to normal while she got her crying under control.

"W-why are we b-by my par-parents?"

"Heh, took you long enough Weirdo. Figured you wanted to see them next."

"N-not like th-this..." She whimpered softly. He wrapped her tighter and felt her rest her head on his shoulder. They looked onto the graves. During the remodeling, the new plot of land was set up to look like a welcoming resting spot with a few new added benches on the side. Beautiful rainbow sakura blossom trees were planted; as well as stunning flower bushes. The headstones had been repaired and cleaned, so that it had a new bright glow. Lucy felt Natsu lead her to sit down while she began to realize why he had brought her here in the first place.

The stars and moon were already out in the evening sky. Already she felt her energy heighten as it always does every night when she was under those same stars. Her belly was alive with movement from the return of the starlight energy. Natsu was by her side, still holding onto her best he could. "You do believe me when I tell you that everything is going to be alright?" He whispered into her hair.

"I have greater fear..."

"Shh, let me handle that fear." She felt him idly stroke her locks while she found herself curling to his side while on-looking to her parent's final resting place.

"You know, I think this is the first time they've seen you fully pregnant."

"I wonder how disappointed they would be to see me like this?"

"Hey, don't say that. Our little egg is a wonderful thing, remember? I'd like to think your mom would be asking a thousand questions while your dad be begrudgingly acting all civil towards me since you wrapped him around your little finger." He chuckled.

"...what if we lose her..."

"Never gonna happen. Don't you even go to that place. She is gonna be safe and sound. I'll make sure of that."

"Promise?"

"Since the moment we knew she was in our lives." The worried mother let out a few more sniffles before attempting to wipe her stray tears with the back of her hand before recapturing his attention.

"A-and what do you think your dad might think?" She watched her mate's stilled expression suddenly turning into surprise one, and then his expression rippled to resemble between sadness and fondness.

"I'd like to think he'd tease me at any chance he could get. Probably make any excuse to be close to you just so he could touch your belly. Above all else, my hope would be that he was proud of the man I have become and happy that I married the most beautiful woman in the world." He nuzzled her affectionately.

"I hope that wherever our parents are that they are smiling down on us; that they too are happy about the little joy we are bringing into this world."

"Well said Luce." He stole a kiss from her while they cuddled under the open starlit skies.

By the next morning, Lucy had awoken to find herself back in the warmth and comfort of her bed. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep out by her parent's graves, and instantly she regretted it as a snarl from her stomach reminded her that she had missed out on a large meal and several snacks in-between. Fortunately the door to their bedroom opened up to reveal Natsu entering with a cart filled with food. Instantly her eyes lit up as she smelled what he had brought in. Normally she was used to the northern type of meals, but nothing really beat the kind that were from her home country.

"Please tell me that is all for me?" Her eyes hungrily took in the mouth watering meal from the cart.

"What? Oh no, this is all for me." Her husband's joke died on his lips as his adoring mate shifted quickly from hungry to the bringer of death by her facial expression. "J-just kidding..." He made the swift decision of placing the first plate in her hands as she wasted no time in devouring the meal almost entirely. "Slow down there hungry; you gonna make you and the baby sick."

"I'm starving. Hand me another?"

"Don't say that I didn't warn ya. How are you feeling by the way?" He asked as he exchanged the plates of food.

"Achy, but better now that I have something in my stomach."

"Aches?"

"Yeah, my legs feel swollen, my stomach is bigger than a few days ago, and I'm starving..."

"Sounds like we really are getting close. Is she still moving?"

"Not as much. I can feel her, but it feels different than the other times..." Lucy shown her mate the positioning of where the baby was compared to where she is now.

"Hmm, guess we will have some questions for Parlyusica later today."

"Do we have to go back and see that awful woman again?"

"Granny will grow on you. She isn't all that bad, and believe it or not, she does actually care."

"Do you trust her?"

"Yeah, she helped Mom birth Zeref and me. Kinda excited for her to help bring in the next member of my family."

"So this is important to you?"

Natsu moved to sit on the bed and hold the hand of the mother of his child, "It's whatever you feel comfortable with Lucy. Listen, you carried her and you have to bring her into this world. Not me, not our friends; you. So this is whatever you want this to be. I am here to help support you every step of the way. I only want you happy and healthy. If that means we don't have Granny Parlyusica to help deliver her; then we will find someone else. But this isn't something that has to happen for me. All I want is for our child to be born healthy and safe. Does that makes sense?" He watched his mate stare their joined hands in deep thought. He half smiled as he continued to watch the inner workings of her mind try to figure something out. She really was adorable the way she furrowed her eyebrows and her lips purse in her thoughts.

Finally she locked her eyes with his. Something within her warm amber pools made his stomach clench and his heart unsettle. An emotion of regret, but definite resolve stared back at him. "What if I make a decision that I know you are going to be upset with?"

"Then that is something we will have to discuss until we compromise. What is going on in that head of yours Luce?"

"You may not be ready to handle it..."

"Doesn't matter now. You brought it up and we should at least talk about it?"

"Do you promise to keep an open mind and hear me out?"

"I'll try really hard."

"And hear my reasoning objectively?"

"Luce, if this is about having our baby in a bathtub or something; I'm all up for it."

"It's not about the birthing plan or even Parlyusica..." Natsu couldn't shake the look in her eyes gazing back towards him. He felt the sudden urge to not want to hear the reasoning for whatever was responsible for these emotions stirring between them; it was unsettling.

"Luce, you are scaring me here..."

"Natsu, please, if you want to know my thoughts, I need you to be open and honest with mere as I am going to try to be with you. Do you promise to hear me out?" He took a deep breath. Something didn't sit well , but what other options did he have?

"I promise."

Lucy let out a heavy sigh that she had been holding back with baited breath. Her nerves were shaken and she even questioned her sanity in this moment; but she had to at least talk about it, if nothing else. With her husband's promise, it did little to comforted her emotions that were whirling inside her. She wasn't entirely sure what brought on this line of thinking, but it needed to at least be discussed at the very least. She looked back down at his hand holding onto hers, "Stay with me on this, okay?"

"Sure. Now will you stop drawing this out? You are making me nervous here. Just spit it out if you can?" She did not misheard the desperate tone in his voice.

"What do you think would happen if Zeref discovered Luna?"

"He'll never know her." Natsu narrowed his eyes almost dangerously.

"Humor me and just venture on that thought process okay?" Lucy regained her wavering strength to force herself to give her attention back to him.

"I don't even like where this train of thought is going."

"Answer my question."

"You already know what will happen. Don't make me think, let along say it."

"But I am not wrong to have that kind of fear. If Luna is found out by your brother, he will kill her, or at the very least put her in the mines, or make her have a life I don't even want to imagine."

"Luce-"

"Don't Natsu. You can't deny what will happen and...and we have to consider keeping herself as safe as possible..."

"And what are you even suggesting? What plan did you cook up just now?"

"You are going to hate me..."

"I could never hate my wife." He kissed her hand that he brought to his lips and moved closer to her.

"I...I think we will have to keep this charade up until Luna is much older and farther away when I confront Zeref..."

"...Wait, let me get this straight: You want Erza and me to stay away until Luna is older?"

"Yes...no...I don't know...just...if Zeref ever found out about her, could we really take him on? Do we want to risk that when she is so young and defenseless? My hands are tied at the moment and I won't be able to go back to training as much until she is a bit older..."

"No. Luce, I am not going to stay away. No way in hell. Besides, Erza and I are moving back to the Celestial Palace so that we can stay close."

"What if your brother comes to visit huh? What if he finds her and he tricks her into telling him who you are and who she is? What if he shows up unannounced or puts his spies back here because you haven't been around or visiting him as much? Could you take that risk? Could you risk my life and the life of our daughter on the type of man we both know Zeref is?"

"And do what? Live at the capital? Not have Luna get to know me at all?" Lucy could only look away. Natsu felt his heart drop-she was really considering this an option!

"Wow...unbelievable..."

"It's not forever!"

"No, just how many years you think until we can go ahead and take out my brother! What if you get pregnant again? Then what? When will there ever be a right time because the way I see it: all this time has been wrong for us!"

"...I am sorry, you're right. Maybe it's these stupid hormones talking. I'm not thinking right..."

"I don't think so...Luce, I've never seen you like this." The couple pulled away from each other; unable to meet the eye of the other. "Is this what you really want Luce?"

"No, but could you risk her life? Could you take that chance?"

"How about we think about it and we cross that bridge when we cross that bridge should it even pop up?"

"Are you...do you hate me?"

"Luce, how could you even ask that?" He re-took her hand and nestled his temple atop hers while she found herself against his chest in a crushing hug. "Never, in a bajillion years could I _ever_ hate you. I understand where this is coming from. The future is a scary situation we are going to have to face and we can't consider what is best for us. Luna is now our future and we have to give her, her best chance. But I don't believe it is that-me staying away that is. Right now, let's just worry about getting her into this world safely. We'll revisit this option when we both have clearer mindsets." A sniffled 'yes' from the terrified mother only made her appear that much more endearing in the prince's eyes. He couldn't help himself from another comforting kiss as she snuggled deeper into his arms. "And never be afraid to come talk to me about anything Luce. You have every right to come to me about any concerns or ideas; no matter what they are. You are my wife and I am your husband. If we can't rely on each other, than that is a sorry excuse."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you are more than good to me for all the crap I have been putting you through. I love you Lucy Dragneel; crazy hormonally pregnant and all."

"I'm not crazy." She playfully slapped him.

"Oh you are-absolutely bonkers." He chuckled while he got her smiling again while she attempted to half heartedly struggle to get out of his arms. They were going to be alright.

**~Afternoon~**

Shortly after breakfast and cleaning up, a knock came at the door. An annoyed Erza with Juvia stood before Natsu in fluffy, pink bathrobes. Lucy was in their bed with her feet prodded up. They weren't due to see the good doctor until later that evening when the Dragon Prince answered the hasty knocked that came from their suite entrance. He had answered the door with a confused expression, "Can I help you guys?"

"Where is Lucy? You both missed dinner last night and ruined the surprise we had planned." Erza had folded her arms and gave a pointed glare.

"We had something come up. What do you need Luc for?"

"It's a surprise that we were going to have last night if Lucy had come to dinner." Juvia explained.

"Well Luce needed to take it easy. We have another appointment tonight."

"Parlyusica will be with us. Besides, you will be meeting up with Gray and Jellal in a few for your surprise." By now the large bellied celestial mother had made herself get out of bed and head over towards the door.

"What is going on over here?"

"Good, Lucy, change into this and come with us. Everyone has been waiting!" Juvia held out an extra robe with slippers.

Hesitantly, Lucy took them with a quizzical look, "What did you guys plan?"

"Never mind any of that, change and come with us. We've all been planning this and now have been waiting!" Lucy looked to her mate and he gave a nod.

"Humor them Luce. If anything happens, I am sure I'll come running." He encouraged her.

"Are you sure?"

"Knowing that I am also going to be kidnapped by what sounds like the guys, makes me think we are gonna be in for some fun. Don't worry Lucy, our friends probably have something pretty great up their sleeves." He grinned.

With Natsu's reassurance and quick wardrobe change, the Princess of Stars found herself waddling in escort by the warrior queen and the goddess of water to the infirmary. Expecting the place to be the medical facility that it was last night, the princess found herself shocked to see the changes that were made to look like a spa. "W-what is all this..." Instead of joy, Lucy had a look of fear.

"Lucy?" Juvia instantly went to her side. She felt the princess tremble slightly.

"Lucy, what is wrong?" Erza gently consoled her friend by holding her hand and supporting her. In the Princess of Stars mind's eye she was back to ripening day in the mines.

"Lu-chan?!" Levy called over concerned. By now, everyone stopped what they were doing at the various stations to come to the sight of the young mother hunched over and holding her chest; her breathing was labored and quick. Her eyes were wide, frightened, and unfocused as she could only whimper out that her chest was hurting-that it was hard to breathe. Her mind was racing with thoughts of flashbacks of that horrible day.

"Out of the way! Get me water and bring her to a chair!" Came the commanding voice of Parlyusica as she pushed past the crowding women. She carried in her hand her medical bag as she began to assess the abnormal woman's behavior.

"I have the water!" Wendy squeaked as she appeared aside the medical professional.

"Wendy, begin using your healing abilities to get the baby out of distress. Lucy, look at me. I want you to match your breathing with mine." The woman had knelt down to the mother's level and firmly gripped the trembling hand of the shaking princess. Lucy's wild eyes was barely focused on the pink haired elder's; but they were able to be focused on at the very least. The others could only stand and watch helplessly at the scene before them. It had taken a little bit of time, but Lucy had managed her breathing and pulled her troubled thoughts back together. She began to realize her eyes were wet, her chest burned, and her stomach hurt from what Parlyusica explained were 'fake' contractions.

"You are at the Celestial Palace child. You are safe. No one here is going to hurt you." The medicine woman repeated for possibly the umpteenth time until Lucy had managed to give a weak nod of her head in acknowledgment to what was being said. By now a unison sigh of relief echoed throughout the gathered group.

"W-what happened?" She whispered out.

"You had a panic attack. Have you ever experienced anything like this before?"

"Maybe...don't know...is the baby-"

"Will be fine. You are experiencing some labored pains; but not to worry, your child isn't come yet anyway. Sip some water now." Parlyusica brought the cup to the pregnant woman's lip as she began to drink.

"What caused this?" Erza asked now that the danger seemed to pass.

"An unpleasant memory I'm sure." The medical woman replied.

"The-the day I met N-Natsu...Ripening Day..." She hiccupped.

Realization hit the group, "Sorry Lucy, we didn't mean to upset you." Carla apologized first.

"Oh Lu-chan, we didn't think..."

"Juvia is confused?"

"Lucy had to go through getting cleaned up before she was made to meet Zeref and then Natsu. It wasn't a pleasant experience." Levy quietly explained.

"What happened?" Wendy couldn't help her curiosity.

"Hush girl, such things little ones needn't be worried about." Parlyusica ended the talk before Lucy put herself through another panic attack.

"The past is the past for a reason. Lucy, we apologize for not properly warning you, but we wanted to throw you a baby shower." Erza explained.

"B-baby shower?"

"Yes, it's a baby shower in the theme of a baby moon!" Levy cheered back up.

"What's that?"

"A party to celebrate the upcoming baby and a spa to pamper ourselves; so when the baby comes, you will be well rested and prepared." Wendy smiled brightly.

"Everyone..." Lucy's eyes refilled with tears, but these were tears of gratitude.

"If Lucy is feeling better and Parlyusica says she can attend, may we get back to the festivities?" Juvia requested.

"After an examination."

"Ooh! Can we see the baby?" Levy jumped at the chance.

"Up to the mother."

"If you all want to...I'm sure Luna won't mind."

"Luna!" The group of women exclaimed.

"Luna is a beautiful name!"

"Juvia adores it!"

"Luna huh? Kinda fits her. Clever you both mixed your names."

"Aww, I bet she will love it! Right Carla?"

"I suppose. So I guess the theme really does go with her name. So are we going to be able to see her now?" Carla asked. Lucy gave a nod. A machine was brought out and Lucy was helped into a chair so that the wand would have better access to project a better picture for all to see the little life inside her. Once on the screen, the whole room was filled with 'oohs' and 'ahhs', as well as compliments.

"Luna will be a perfect bride for Storm!"

"She looks so sweet Lucy!"

"Lu-chan, Luna is beautiful! She looks just like you!"

"I'd say and look how big she is! She looks ready to come out!"

"That's because she will be in a few days from what I can see." Parlyusica confirmed. The group went still and all eyes were on the doctor with all sharing the same shocked expressions.


	37. Take A Glorious Bite-Ch 37

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well this is it, the turning point of the story and of course the chapter you all have been waiting for. I was at a crossroad when I was writing the plot. I had the choice, I felt, to turn this into several sequels, or make it one huge story. But as George R.R. Martin has taught me, do things in your own time. So screw it, we are gonna have ONE HUGE STORY! Of course there are many arcs, and sadly, this one is ending. But don't freak out friends! That means a new arc is going to begin and hopefully I will have that up either before or after Halloween! _

_Thank you again to those who have been reviewing, pming, and even taking a glance at my work! You guys are seriously amazing and I can't believe the numbers on the favorites/follows. Hell I still can't believe the number of reviews! Again, where are you all coming from?! Anyway, I love hearing from you guys, so please! Let me know what you think or feel or any feedback you wanna give! I am just excited to even talk to you all! Also, if I don't respond right away, it is because silly has been acting wonky with the review system-so sometimes I can't read your reviews until several days later :(. But I try to respond as best as I can, when I can. So don't fret! If you worry you I am not getting your reviews, the PM system always works and I can get those immediately! But I promise, I will write back your reviews as quickly as I can. Also, if you are leaving reviews and have no response, it is because it says you are a guest or you have turned off accepting PMs. But I promise! I do read your reviews...just wish I had a better way to reply to you all. Anyway, keep them coming alright? -sorry this was super long and longabout way of explaining heh._

_Well without anything further and of course, I know you all are dying to read the chapter already; the song is "You Could Be Happy" by Snow Patrol. I really hope you will give this a listen as you read the chapter. It sums up all the feels perfectly as you get into the character's heads. So why not give it a listen as you read, and while you guys are at it, totally leave me a review so we can fangirl together! Enjoy guys!_

Take A Glorious Bite Of The Whole World

~Chapter Thirty-Seven~

Needless to say, Lucy was put on bed rest for the remainder of the party. With the revelation known to the women, Lucy found herself stuck in a comfy, reclined chair where the stations were brought to her. The celestial mother found her body well massaged, her nailed polished, oiled skin, and her hair done so beautifully that it shimmered underneath the light. She was surrounded by her close friends that refused to leave her side. But the party didn't stop with the pampering as her friends made sure she had all her favorite craving foods such as different types of fires, peanut butter, chocolates, and spicy foods. But the best part was the presents and games that they provided. Mostly the gifts were toys for the little one since she had everything she could possibly be needing in the nursery, but she was beyond delighted by her friend's kindnesses.

Eventually it was just her and Parlyusica sitting and watching the party be cleaned up towards the end of it. Lucy had rested with her hands lightly caressing her enlarged belly. "Do you have anything you want to ask or know before you are pulled away again?"

The mother pondered for a moment or two, "How will I know I am labor?" This questioned earned a laugh from the doctor.

"Oh, you'll know. However, the clearest sign is your water breaking. There is also symptoms of cramping that you will experience. Think of it as having the worst period of your life. The cramps will get more painful and closer together the further into the labor you go. Since this is your first pregnancy, don't be surprised if the labor is over a day."

"...Will I die?"

"Far from it, but you may wish for death in the most intense of the labor. Do you wish for medicine to take away your pain during your labor process?"

"I just want Luna to arrive healthy and alive." The worried woman looked at her belly as her mind was trying to adapt to the honesty of the conversation.

"Then yes, you will want medicine." Parlyusica only laughed lightly, "But regardless, she will be fine; it is you that I worry about. Dragon births are difficult. Children are strong and the labor is intense from what I have seen firsthand. Although, this will be a first for me-bringing in a celestial and dragon hybrid I mean. But knowing that Brat, it won't be the last one." She chuckled at the blushing Celestial Princes.

"I-is it too late to back out?"

"Far too late I am afraid. But why would you? You are going to bring forth the next generation of both your houses. I know that Brat is more excited than anyone here to see your daughter. He will be a good father I can tell. He will, more likely than not, do anything to put your little girl's well being above all else. Surely even you can tell that?"

Lucy gave a nod, "Yeah, I know that more than anyone..."

"Well speaking of the devil. Look whose here to collect his wife." She nodded to the group of men coming to crash the clean up party.

"Luce! Did you have fun?" He came rushing over like a puppy who hadn't seen his person in the past hour-which probably felt like days. He sat down on the other side of her and gave a hug. "Man, you smell amazing. So you had a spa day, huh?" He was all grins with that good-nature charm. The expecting mother could only manage a small nod as she couldn't find it in her to ruin his good mood.

"She needs rest. Take her home Brat and I'll be back for another exam tomorrow." The medicine woman directed.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her Granny." He winked mischievously.

"Hmph, yeah, yeah stupid Brat."

"Let's go Luce?"

"Sure, just help me up first?" She struggled to get herself out of the chair; but with the help of her mate, the pair were able to leave the group with a quick goodbye.

"So where did the boys end up taking you?" She asked on their way back to their room.

"We had a bonfire roast! It was really fun!"

"We got pampered and Luna made out like a bandit with all the presents she got. Erza will be bringing them by the nursery later on...oh and I'm sorry.. I let Luna's name slip out."

"Heh, that's okay. I did the same thing during our games. Gajeel wanted to know for Levy. But I guess it wasn't too big of a deal. I think they wanted to know out of curiosity, but also to make sure they didn't name their kids after what we are naming ours."

"Well speaking of little ones, you getting nervous?"

"To be honest, yeah I am, but I am more excited than anything. I can't wait to hold her, you know? I have been dying to meet her."

"Me too." Lucy leaned more on her sweet husband as they continued the rest of the walk back to the room.

**~Few Days Later~**

Lucy found herself bedridden with her feet propped up, ice chips nearby, and a friend or two never far from her side. Natsu never left her or their child for too long or if ever. He kept a dutiful eye on them both as if his life depended on it. He did everything in his power to ensure comfort to his mate and child from midnight massages to early morning fire runs. His senses were going crazy with the way his daughter was preparing to enter the world. He couldn't deny that he kept feeling a little crestfallen every time Parlyusica would give an exam and tell them that today wasn't the day; that she would come check again tomorrow. He just was so ready to meet her. As for the wife of the Fire Dragon, she shared in her mate's same wants and desires. She didn't think her poor bladder could withstand having this pressure any longer! She tried to get as comfortable as she could; but with her lower back pain and swollen feet, she felt it damn near impossible. All she wanted now was for all of this to be finally over.

This particular afternoon, Lucy was being visited by Storm as Gray wanted to take his own wife horseback riding as a long, overdue date; which this led Lucy to volunteer to babysit with Natsu. She found herself in the rocking chair with her feet up while watching her mate playing on the floor with dragon figurines as his played with Storm's. She smiled in spite of herself as the pair looked so adorable in their dragon fight. She rested one hand on her belly while eating her ice chips. In this afternoon everything appeared peaceful, but that is how all big events end up happening. With a sudden urge to use the restroom for the 90th time in the past hour, She had gotten herself up from the chair and was waddling towards the room to find herself some relief.

Natsu's head suddenly shot up as he looked shocked in her direction. As his mate made a step forward, the floor was suddenly spilt with water that came from her. She lost her balance, but was able to be caught by her husband's embrace. Storm looked up perplexed at the swiftness of the older man and the confusion of his wife.

"Uncle Natsu?"

"It's okay Storm. Can you help Aunt Lucy out?" He didn't let his anxiety show, and remained uncharacteristically calm. However, the Celestial Princess was an entirely different story. Her eyes were wide with fear as realization filled her.

"Yes, what can I do?" The boy asked as he stood.

"Bring me that pack by our bed." As soon as the child was out of sight, he turned his attention back on his fearful mate that was on the verge of another panic attack.

"Shh, it's okay Luce. I'm right here. Do you feel any pain?" He remained the voice of reason as he could only share in his wife's fear.

"N-no, Natsu, what just ha-happened...did I..."

"I think you did. But let's go find Parlyusica just to be safe, hmm?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. This is a good thing Luce. Luna is coming! This means she gets to meet her parents finally!" He quietly consoled her.

"But we are not ready."

This earned her a snort from the prince, "Please, we are more than ready. Come on Luce, let's go on another adventure." He grinned widely.

"I got it!" Came the worried voice of Storm.

"Good job Kid! Alright, hold onto Aunt Lucy's hand." Natsu picked up the bag and helped his mate make the journey to the infirmary.

With only one look, Lucy was admitted into a room and Natsu, with Storm, were by her side. Already she was administered something to help combat the pain and was resting somewhat comfortably in the bed while hooked up to monitors. Natsu had sent a messenger to inform the others of the situation. Storm stayed close to Lucy and wouldn't let go of her hand. "Aunty Lucy, are you going to be okay?" Came his meekly question.

"We are going to be more than fine little one. Don't you worry about that. Luna is getting ready to come out, so you both can be friends and play together." The princess assured him. The celestial mother felt him grip her hands tighter as his worry was more predominant than hers.

"Stay with Aunt Lucy popsicle. I am gonna go track down the others so everyone knows what is going on."

"Can I stay until Luna comes?"

"We'll see. Just right now keep an eye on my girls." Natsu ruffled the child's hair and stepped out to see if any of the others made it to the waiting area. In the next hour or so the others had all gathered together after hearing word from Natsu's messenger. When both Gray and Juvia arrived, their son was returned to them.

"How much longer is it gonna be?" Gajeel grumbled with is arms folded.

Levy lightly slapped his shoulder as she was sitting close to him, "As long as it takes. Be sweet; Lu-chan is probably in a lot of pain."

"Can Lucy have visitors?" Juvia asked Parlyusica who had helped Natsu escort Storm back to his waiting parents.

"I will give a quick exam to see how far along she is and a few at a time may visit as long as she decided she can handle seeing anyone."

"Let's get back to her Granny."

"Natsu, I want to see her first." Happy stepped forward with Carla by his side. His best friend gave an understanding nod.

"You got it lil' buddy. Keep good thoughts on Luce, alright?" He gave a reassuring grin and followed the medicine woman back to where his labored mate was resting.

Back at the room, Natsu held onto his wife's hand as the woman made quick work to check on the child and mother."You're about 4cm dilated." Parlyusica spoke after she washed her hand thoroughly. The Dragon Prince helped to re-cover his mate to preserve her modesty and assisted her in laying back properly against the pillows.

"When can I see the others?"

"If you are up to it, now would be the choice time. However, my one condition that a few at a time. You need to maintain your strength in the long stretch ahead.

"Could you send in Panther Lily, Carla, and Happy?"

"I shall." She gave a nod before leaving the room. The Prince of Dragons returned his attention down to his wife and brushed aside loose strands of her hair that had fallen in her face. She smiled weakly up at him; clearly still feeling fine from the pain killers she was given by the nurses.

"Hey beautiful." He affectionately whispered.

"Hi..."

"You doing okay love?"

"I feel great." She gave a loopy smile.

"Yeah, sounds like it."

"Lushiiii!" Cried a voice suddenly from the opening door as Happy flew in with his more calm comrades trailing behind him. Natsu was easily able to intercept as Happy wouldn't fly head on into his wife's chest.

She reached her arms out, "Happy! It's good to see you!" The husband allowed his best pal to sit in her bed as they exchanged a more gentler form of greeting.

"Are you alright? Is the baby hurting you?" He asked her concerned in her embrace.

"Happy, we're okay. Right now, Parlyusica and Natsu are taking really good care of us. Don't you worry none. I'm so excited for everyone to meet Luna; especially you. Our family will feel even more completed." She soothed the blue feline.

"I'll make sure to take care of the fur ball until you are better Lucy. It'll be one less thing you have to worry about." Carla folded her arms.

"Well thank you. That makes me feel a bit better." Natsu smiled.

"Do you know how much longer until she comes?"

"Parlyusica says it could be a day or even three. It all depends on Luna and how quickly I dilate. But tell the others that you can't rush a princess, Lily." Lucy found herself giggling despite her situation.

"Well we are rooting for you guys out in the waiting rom. Take your time and help her get to our world safe. We should be going." Carla reached up and pulled a snuggling Happy from Lucy's arms.

"But why? We just got here!" The azure furred Exceed protested.

"We have a line after us and Lucy will need to conserve her energy for later." Panther Lily reprimanded his companion.

"Go on Happy, trust me, Luce is in good hands. You'll meet your niece soon." Natsu gave a wink. With another quick farewell, the Exceeds were replaced by a sweet Wendy. She had come into the room and already went to work on healing Lucy's ailments.

"Parlyusica gave me special permission to come when Lucy calls for me to help her when she needs it."

"Heh, looks like you are getting the special treatment." Natsu nudged his little cousin. Instantly she blushed as well as become bashful from his praise. The labored mother reached out and gently squeezed the girl's hand.

"Thank you Wendy. I swear you are an angel. I feels so much better."

"It's no problem Lucy. If I can help in some way and take your pain so that the baby comes safely, then that is worth using all my magic." Lucy leaned forward and hugged her the best her body would allow.

"Thank you Wendy. You really are a true blessing."

"Of course Lucy, anytime." The dragoness hugged back.

"If you want Wendy, I'll see if we can get you a cot or something. I feel we are going to need you close by."

"I'll talk to Parlyusica. If I can, I think I'll take you up on that offer." She smiled brightly. With the couple's gratitude, she made her departure after a few moments more of checking Lucy's vitals and feeling the baby in the womb. With the child's retreat, she was quickly replaced by Erza and Jellal whom were next in the line that was waiting to see the Dragneel couple.

"Congratulations you two. I am very excited to meet the newest member of our family that you both created." Jellal clapped a hand on the Prince of Dragon's back.

"Yeah, I think we all are pretty excited."

"You aren't nervous are you Lucy?" Erza was by her friend's bedside.

"Extremely, but knowing everyone we love and supports us is nearby, I feel gives us more courage to eclipse our worries. Thank you for being here." Lucy brilliantly smiled at the scarlet haired beauty.

"Of course, you just try and stop us from being near my godchild!"

"Uh-oh." Jellal chuckled.

"Godchild?"

"Considering Luna may fall in love with Storm, I have appointed myself as Godmother. Someone must protect her virtue and heart!"

"Can she do that?" Natsu whispered.

"Looks like she and Jellal just did. But I see no harm. It's only befitting Erza and Jellal are her godparents. I approve as long as you do." Lucy whispered back to her mate.

"Well whatever my wife wishes; then it shall be so." He gave a wink.

"If you don't mind, we'll not be in the waiting room until later. We want to make sure everything is ready for when you leave the infirmary after she is born."

"It's up to you what you want to do, you guys. But we appreciate the support none the less."

"And you won't think ill of us if we get some rest?" Erza asked concerned.

"Not at all. In fact, you all should be going about your lives. I feel bad you all are just out there waiting. Luna will come when she is ready. Just relax and go about how you all normally would." The princess reassured.

"I'll pass that information onto the others. Get some rest. I'll send in Levy and Gajeel next. She seems to be more nervous than you two. Hopefully seeing you will give her a comforting reassurance." Jellal chuckled.

"Thanks for the warning. And again, thank you both for everything. I am afraid Luce and I would be a real mess without you guys here." Natsu shook the man's hand. Erza leaned down and kissed her friend's cheek.

"Take care of my goddaughter. I expect her in perfect condition when I see her."

"I'll do my best." Lucy teased with a final 'see you in a bit' farewell; Jellal and Erza leaving gave way to Levy and Gajeel exchanging places.

"Lu-chan!" Wailed a very pregnant bluenette that sobbed into the Celestial Princess's open arms. Gajeel strode in and hung back with Natsu as they watched Lucy comforted her weeping friend.

"Shh, shh it's okay Levy-chan. I am not dying and Luna is going to be just fine. No one is hurting too badly.

"Bu-but, it's too soon! I am so worried for you both! What if she comes and dies?!"

"Oi! Don't put that idea into her head!" Natsu scolded.

"It's okay Natsu," Lucy gently assured him, "Levy, Parlyusica says this is normal. Thanks to you, I'm in good hands. I promise everything is going to be alright. We are at the infirmary and Luna is completely safe-after all, she is hopefully going to be born very soon."

"B-but-"

"No 'buts' Levy. We are safe and Luna will be born shortly. Why not put a smile and greet her warmly like the Levy-chan I know?"

"...okay..."

"Don't be scared Hun. Besides, you have so much to help me with when it comes to her, like the best stories to read to her or to give me the best advice. You know, pretty soon, she's gonna have new playmates. We are gonna watch our little ones play together soon. But Levy, this is a happy time for us. So don't be too worried, okay? There is nothing to be fretting over." Lucy consoled her close friend. she gently petted her companion's locks as the other pregnant woman cried on her shoulder.

She looked over at where her husband and trainer were and caught the dark haired man's eye as he mouthed 'Thank you' to her. She gave a wink and turned her attention back to her blubbering mess of a friend that was attempting to pull herself together. "Being pregnant is no fun, huh?" Natsu teased the Metal Dragon that shot him an even glare.

"Fuck you Salamander." This earned a chuckle from the Prince of Dragons.

"Don't worry Gajeel, it'll be your turn next."

"Lucky me."

"Hey guys, if you are done insulting each other, I think Levy-chan needs to go lay down before she ends up joining the labor party." Lucy lightly teased.

"N-no Lu-chan, I need to stay with you..." Levy pleaded.

"No Shrimp, you need a nap." Gajeel was instantly by her side and pulling Levy into his cradling embrace. She had worked over her energy and could only curl up in a pregnant ball of exhaustion.

"Sleep well Levy-chan. Make sure she eats and is fully rested before she visits again. She is caring for 3 now." Lucy warned warmly.

"Copy that Bunny Girl. You rest up too."

"We plan on it." Natsu gave a curt nod.

"Thank you for seeing us. Hopefully we will see you guys soon." Lucy waved them off as Gajeel took their leave.

"Only Gray and Juvia are left?" Lucy looked warily at her mate.

"You getting overwhelmed?"

"I can stomach on more visit. I am getting hungry if anything."

"Well how about I get something and they keep you company until I get back?"

"You sure?"

"Not like she is gonna be born in the next 15 minutes, right?"

"Hey! Don't jinx us!"

"Heh, who knew you were the superstitious type?"

"I am when you start jinxing my good luck." Lucy pouted.

"Well take your own advice and know everything is going to be just fine." He kissed the tip of her nose and left to bring back the Fullbuster family.

Storm had returned to his mother's side, "Welcome back sweetie." Lucy cupped her palm against his cheek as they approached her side.

"How is she?" He placed his small hand on her belly.

"Getting ready still. One thing you will learn all about Storm is that girl's rarely ever ready for their dates on time. They like to make you sweat it out sometime." She gave a wink and then turned her gaze up to his chuckling parent's faces, "Sorry about our outing." She apologized.

"Hey, you couldn't help it. After all, pryo's kid could only have his horrible sense of timing." The Ice King chuckled.

"Juvia knows all about what is Lucy going through. Is there anything Juvia or Gray-sama can do to help Lucy?"

"Your world famous ice chips would be the best right now."

"Let me Mommy." Storm grabbed a cup and with his magic began to work on the Celestial Princess's request.

"Thank you Storm." He gave her the biggest smile. "Was Storm like this when you went into labor, Juvia?"

"Oh no! Juvia was in a lot of pain, but Gray-sama was there to help Juvia through it all. It seems that Lucy is really relaxed for being in labor herself?"

"Well, I did have Wendy just give me a treatment and I've been on some pretty great medicine that Parlyusica put me on."

"Heh, well no wonder you are handling this like a breeze. So how far along did the good doc say you were?"

"About 4cm..."

"Luna is moving slowly."

"Yeah, but I figure she'll be here when she is here."

"Aunt Lucy, are you really sure you are going to be okay?" Lucy couldn't help the tick going off in her mind. How many times would she be asked this question today? She couldn't really blame her love ones, but couldn't she just put up a big sign outside her door that she was 'fine', so she wouldn't have to answer that question again. But, she couldn't exactly do anything about it as that slight annoyance died down when she saw the concerned look on the boy's worried face.

"Thought I told ya popsicle, She is gonna be more than fine." Natsu spoke as he brought the food in on a tray he was caring. Storm had finished with the ice chips and handed the cup to the mother in the bed.

"Juvia doesn't think food is a good idea..."

"Luce says she feels hungry."

"Yeah, but did you run that past Parlyusica?" Gray folded his arms.

"Look, I just want food okay?!" The labored mother quickly snapped. All eyed were on source of the uncalled for comment.

"Well, you all heard her." Natsu smugly responded and set the tray down where he watched his wife happily dig in.

"Juvia thinks we should let Lucy and Natsu get some rest." The Water Queen picked up her son and rejoined her husband's side.

"But Mommy, I want to stay." Her son protested.

"Sorry lil' guy, but your Mom is right; we need to focus on Luna here. Don't worry, we'll let you see her first when she is ready for guests." Natsu offered a compromise that seemed to pacify the child.

"Tell Luna to hurry and that I can't wait to see her!" He called over his mother's shoulder as the Fullbuster's left.

"We will." Lucy waved a lot more calmer after having some food to calm her nerves that were getting to her.

"Well he certainly isn't the only one." The Fire Dragon sighed. His mate reached over and gently squeezed his hand as he took a seat.

"She'll get here when she gets here. It's like Parlyusica said; she's running the show now."

"Hopefully, she'll be more like me and rush."

"Fat chance buddy. She is all me and she's taking her sweet time."

"Wouldn't have her any other way." He leaned over and kissed her affectionately.

**~2 Days Later~**

Outside Princess Lucy's delivery room one could hear the cries of the celestial mother as new life was making way into this world. Inside, Prince Natsu's hand was being held by the iron like grip of his mate. While he, by now, had lost all circulation in his finger, it was nothing compared to watching her turn shades of red and purple while she pushed. The good doctor was between her legs with a team of nurses scurrying about in assisting in this historical birth. Fresh _tears streamed down the cheeks of the laboring mother as the pain was immense. she kept seeing_ white spots and felt a fire-like pressure between her neither regions. Her body felt as if it was eclipsed in the depth of this pain-it was nothing quite like she felt before.

She depended on her mate as he was her strength to get through this. They caught each other's eyes-her panicked one with his worried. He kept telling her all kinds of words of encouragements, but they fell on deaf ears as her sights was set solely on him.

"Granny! What the hell is going on down there?!" He barked.

"Did I not warn you that these types of births are more intense? It takes time for the child to come. Keep having her push when she feels contractions!" The older woman snapped back. Another cry ripped out of the laboring princess as her body felt drained and exhausted.

"N-Natsu!" She cried out with another wave coursing through her.

"Damn Luce, I'm gonna go deaf if you keep screaming at me like that!"

"You bastard!" The princess seethed at the man daring to argue when she was thrown into a different kind of hell.

"Hey! Stop yelling you brats! I can't concentrate."

"Shut up you old hag! How could you like**-**_OH GOD!_" The heiress found herself letting out another cry as a rather rough contraction ripped through her again.

"Luce! Hang on!"

"She's finally crowning. I can see the head. Two more pushes should do it."

"Hear that Luce, she's almost here!"

"I can't! Oh gods I can't! I'm being ripped ap-_OH! __**FUCK THIS!**_" She bellowed out uncharacteristically.

"Keep pushing girl! Her head is through!" By now the labored mother was sobbing into the shoulder of her husband. He held onto her securely as he continued to tell her anything he could to keep her going; and he felt her pain as the final contraction passed through her.

A newborn's cry pierced the air as new life came into this world. Little bundle of pink fell into the waiting hands of the good doctor as she was quickly passed onto the waiting nurses. Quickly they took the small royal princess and examined her. When she was cleaned and given a clean bill of health, her father left her mother's side to cut the cord while her mother was being cleaned from the afterbirth. The nurses showed the Dragon Prince the proper way to swaddle his newborn daughter in the blanket that the couple instructed the medical team for their baby to be placed in-a tradition that came from Natsu's side of the family. He held onto her gently in his arms as she whimpered against him. "Hey, hey, I got you Luna. Papa has you little girl. I've been waiting a very long time to meet you small one." His eyes watered at this beautiful, tiny creature in his large arms. She was small, pink, and above all else-perfect.

In an instant his whole life suddenly shifted again. He can consciously recall only a significant handful of instances when he life was forever changed as he knew it; and this was another one of those times. His little daughter crying through Lucy's eyes while he could tell from the whips of her hair that she had his coloring. She was everything; he would kill for her, die for her, and he would protect her no matter the cost-even at his own peril if the fates deemed that the price. "Luna...Luna...-where is my daughter..." Called the weak voice of the little princess' mother.

Natsu turned around and was brought back into the moment from his own inner realization. "She's here Luce. I got her." He returned to his mate's side and placed his crying child into her waiting arms.

"Sh-she's crying? What's wrong? Is she hurt?" Lucy asked with her voice full of emotional concern.

"Nah, she's right as rain. See for yourself." He watched his wife carefully check their daughter over. He saw her count her fingers and toes, examine her breathing carefully, and he noticed the deep concentration on her expression as she contemplated if their daughter was actually here. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling when she finally relaxed. "Better?" he teased.

"Yeah, I am glad she is alright."

"Never said she wasn't. But she is finally here. Why not say a proper 'hello', Luce?"

Lucy fixed the newborn more comfortably in her arms. She found she couldn't take her eyes off their precious little one. She was adorably cute and that coloring of pink was just the perfect shade for her. The days of labor finally weighed on her as she felt more tears well up and spill down her cheeks. She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the infant's temple.

"Luce?"

"She's really here. She is so beautiful." The mother sobbed.

"Oh Luce." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders while he shifted to sit in the bed with them. She felt him kiss her passionately and lost herself in the love and comfort of her mate. They rested their heads together and gazed lovingly at their now resting baby. It was at this moment that they both realized something: Lucy couldn't live, nor imagine life without Luna, and Natsu realized he would have to live in the shadows to ensure his daughter's safeguarded life.

**~3 Days Later~**

It had been a flurry of visitors to welcome the new princess and to pay respects. Of course, the most endearing interaction was with Storm. He was sorely disappointed to know that the little princess wasn't old enough to venture outside to play or build a snowman with his ice magic. But that didn't stop him from creating snow from his hands for her to see. He even presented a gift-a necklace he made with his father in a shape of a star jewel made of ice. Lucy had thanked him and reassured that when Luna was old enough that she would be able to wear it properly. Storm pouted, but he accepted after a little praise from his uncle.

Everyone else fawned over the newest Dragneel and each got a turn to love on her. Eventually, the royal family was moved back into their normal quarters and Luna had gotten accustom to her nursery. The transition went a lot smoother then the couple had thought, but none were complaining about their stroke of good luck. Natsu sat on the floor by the crib as he watched his mate lovingly sing to their daughter. Above the crib, the constellation of Aries was painted. Lucy watched her tired child finally close her warm amber eyes. The Fire Dragon Prince couldn't stop watching them. Even though his heart was heavy, he couldn't stop enjoying seeing his family in this intimate moment.

Lucy had looked over to see the odd expression on her husband's face, "Natsu? You are awfully quiet over there. Something on your mind?"

"Yeah actually, but I am just trying to commit this to memory."

"Natsu?" He picked himself off the floor and kneeled by her knees while holding onto her free hand as he took it into his own. He lightly rubbed his thumb atop her skin and lowered his gaze. It took all his willpower to even be near her like this as he knew what was in his heart and in his mind-it just didn't make it any easier to tell her.

"Luce, you were right."

"...Right about what?"

"I have to stay away to make sure she grows up safe."

"Wait, what? No, Natsu, no. Are we really back to that again? Look, I was acting stupid, alright? I was just letting my dumb hormones talk!" She felt her body still.

"No Luce, we have to put her first. If Luna knows me and she meets Zeref, and she will have a higher chance of meeting him, she'll be tricked into telling him who I am and where you are. He will trick her and we both know this. The less she knows, the better our chances for her safety and yours."

"But what about us?" She felt the tears welling up as her heart was breaking.

"Shh, no, none of that my mate." He cupped her cheeks and wiped any leaked out tears. "I'm never going to stop visiting you or being with you, but Luna can't know of me or see me until it is much safer. And if she does, she has to know me as Prince Natsu. None of the truth can be told until you are stronger and she knows the right things to say in a situation like that. I want her safe. I want her happy. I want to give her, her best chance. Tell me that you don't want the same?"

"O-of course I do."

"This is giving her, her best chance. Luce, you need to teach and to watch her grow for me. Cherish her and love her enough for the both of us. Tell me every single thing she does so that I will be strong enough for the three of us- to be strong enough to keep protecting my family. Please Luce, say you will do this for me? I know it is a selfish request and it is not right by either of you, but please say you will do this?" Lucy could only give a weak nod. How could she deny such logic as that; deny her mate's heartfelt request? He pulled her into a kiss as if it was a farewell to the dream of what should have been. It was all to give his family their best chance-and he needed to be man enough to do this for them. And so, Natsu Dragneel grew up in this moment-he had become prince, husband, man, and now a father.


	38. See The Children Run-Ch 38

_Author's Note: Hi Everyone; I wish I could start this Author's Note on a better foot, but a few pms and reviews I have received are a little bit concerning to me. I am not calling out names and it is not my intention to shame or insult anyone; but I wanted to make some things clear in my story. And since I __**DISPISE**__ Author's Notes without a chapter-I pretty much wrote all night so I could address this and move onto the next arc of my story. However, before we get to that, I want to make a few things clear._

_First off, I am beyond grateful and feel so blessed to have at least one person read my story. Do not think for a moment that I do not feel the least bit humbled by the onslaught of support and praises I get for this work. This is the longest work I have ever done (well over a year) and it is going to take me a least another year to finish this. Why? Because I love writing this story. I love writing my characters and the plot points I have put in. I love the feedback I get and how I push myself every week or two to be a better writer. I am so grateful to have the abilities I have to go on this adventure and to bring you all with me. I feel it brings us closer together and we share in the moments that I write for the characters. That being said, not every chapter is going to be happy-this however is a DRAMA piece; and in order for good plot to happen, bad things must occur. And last chapter was meant to make you feel something; whether it be happiness or sadness or anger-and I feel I accomplished that. _

_But there are some things that are concerning me and I want to point out again that no one is paying me. No one is paying me to write this, to edit it, to agonize the plot line, and to post it. I mean, hell, if I got paid, I wouldn't be working the crazy job I am, and putting myself at risk everyday (which I love my job than anything as the rewards outweigh the risk!). And in the same boat, no one is paying you to read this. I know I will be losing fans over last chapter and I know I was going to get an unpopular opinion, but this is something I personally felt, since the beginning of writing my work, that had to happen. Which, by the way, the dream that inspired this whole thing is coming up and I had to make a plot before it; which then turned into this giant thing you read before you. But I am getting off track._

_Anyway there are some key points I want to address, besides the ones I already did, to maybe put you at ease if you will. I have listed them here:_

_-Zeref WILL NEVER ask Natsu and Erza for an heir. Period. End of story. Never going to happen. Why? Simple enough, Zeref needs an heir from his direct line. If Natsu has an heir in the case that Zeref is killed, well that means the power goes to Natsu doesn't it? It wouldn't benefit Zeref in the least bit if Natsu had a child. But it DID benefit when Natsu got married considering Erza had resources to aid in his attempt to first show Fiore his empire was strong and secondly to have that power should he wish to do harm to Fiore. _

_-Natsu will NEVER EVER move on from Lucy. He has many lines that other's have crossed, but we have seen in past chapters that when it comes to Lucy, he would do about anything but love another. He would kill for her, he would lie for her, he would hide himself, but he would NEVER love enough. I think I have attempted to prove that chapter after chapter. This is a romance story after all, and it would not make any sense if my two main characters didn't love each other or had one move on. I mean granted he left Lucy for that one year in the manga, but I doubt the Natsu in this story would ever stay away for too long as we have all seen time and time again._

_-There is a method to my madness. I totally understand you guys freaking out and not knowing what is going to happen. After all, I do love my cliff hangers and I take full responsibility for you all flipping. But everything will be okay! I promise you guys! I am a huge believe in happy endings and I promise you all this, right here and now, that everything will be as it should. Just hang with me. I mean I got another year left in me before I call this story over with._

_-There is a lot of arcs. And I respect that if you guys are turned off by that, I mean long stories are not everyone's thing and if you feel that this story is too much, I respect you never reading another word I write. I can't force you to do something you don't want to do, but if you are down for the adventure and antics I have planned, I appreciate and see you. I do take your feedback seriously and I will always try to make you guys happy and add your thoughts into this. If you guys express to me you want to know the name of the arcs, I will gladly tell you in the next chapter update. Right now the pregnancy arc has ended and a new one is beginning. There is always ups and downs with my work and lately we have been up; so the next logical step is down and I plan to bring some stuff down._

_I hope this clarifies some of your worries. If you have a guest account or have turned off your pms, I can't reply to that. However, know that I do read what you say and I will always honor the feedback you give me. Again, I do not mean for this AN to be offensive or angry; I am coming at it from a place that is trying to explain what is going on in my crazy imaginative world. So if you feel that I am being too aggressive or offensive, I apologize as that was never my intention. You guys are seriously the best and the last thing I EVER want to do is to betray that fandom or loyalty. I write because I love it, but I keep going because you guys encourage me and want this adventure to keep going. So to those who are leaving, I wish you every kind of happiness and maybe one day you will come back and finish the adventure-I hope you do, but it is your choice. For those who are staying, thanks for believing in me and believing in my work. I know this isn't easy and you are confused, but it will get really good; I promise._

_Sorry for the super long note, and without anything further to add, the song for this chapter that has inspired a lot of previous chapters (like I had to move the title 12 times to rest on this one) is called "Fields of Gold" by Sting. Seriously, if anyone could make a FT NALU fanmade music vid with this song, email me the link please. I wish I knew how to make cool videos like all the cool kids-but I can't. I can only write :(. Anyway, please give it a listen as you read. I think you will enjoy this chapter a lot better than the last; while you are at it, please give me a review or pm and we can fangirl together! Enjoy!_

See The Children Run As The Sun Goes Down

~Chapter Thirty-Eight~

**~4 Years Later~**

Through the golden fields of late summer ran four children as they played in the afternoon sun. The oldest was a boy around the age of seven, just about to be eight, with messy, jet black hair and only wearing shorts as he was chasing the three other children in the breezy fields. They were playing a childhood game of tag and it appeared that this child was the one who was 'it'. Two of the group were twins-a boy and a girl. They had light blue hair and dark eyes. The girl was wearing a light purple dress with flowers in her locks where as her brother was wearing a darker color of his similar outfit just set in a boy's attire. He had a hair band to push his long hair back from his face. "Nah! Nah! You ain't gonna get us Storm!" The energetic boy chastised the older one.

"Come on Luna! Steel and Storm aren't looking at us!" Called the voice that belonged to the female twin.

"Alex, I am trying! I am just not as fast as you guys! Slow down!" Complained the winded pink haired tiny princess. She wore her hair in ribbon pigtails that matched her airy, pink dress. The one unusual clothing piece she wore was a scale-like scarf that she was using as a sash on her dress.

"Alexandria! Behind you!" Steel yelped as Storm made a dive.

"No! Storm don't get her!" Luna cried out. Once distracted, the older boy fell flat on his face as he made an attempt to lunge at Alex-whom took her chance to escape out of his reach.

"No fair Luna! You cheated!" He pouted. She walked up to him and held out her hand for him to take. She gave him an all too familiar smile. "But, you'll be it?" He looked worried.

"We can be 'it' together." She shyly replied. In the sun, the star-ice necklace glimmered from around her neck. Storm returned her smile with his own that was equally as infectious. He took her hand into his.

"Let's get em' together."

"Ha! Like you could ever dream taking my sister and me on!"

"We could too!"

"Could not!"

"Only one way to find out!" Alex challenged with a glint in her eye.

"No magic. It isn't fair if Luna can't use magic, so we shouldn't either." Storm attempted to set the rule.

"Too late! Guess you are gonna have to protect her!"

"I don't need magic when I can use my fists!" Luna stuck out her tongue.

Not too much farther way, under the shade of the gazebo, the Celestial Princes was having tea with her close friends: Erza, Levy, and Juvia. Over the past four years, Erza and Jellal have lived with her and Luna at the Celestial Palace where as Levy and Juvia would visit quite often with their husbands. In these past few years there have been nothing but true peace. Zeref was nothing but a long ago memory. He no longer meddled in affairs with his brother and never made a visit out towards the palace. He would have no reason to considering most of each month Natsu and Happy remained in the capital.

Life was at peace for the most part. Lucy had spent her days training with her spirits, researching her past, being a mother and teacher to Luna, and writing or receiving letters from her husband daily. She did not waste a single day in these years from her training. At this point, she was only missing a few golden keys, but had gained several silver ones such as a mobile clock or an interesting little dog-that looked more like a snowman to her. Aside from the missing keys, her power had progressed; so much so, that she was strong enough to hold two gates open at the same time for prolonged periods.

"Well I have an update on a potential location to find a key." Levy sipped her tea.

"Wonderful! What did Levy find out?" The Water Queen asked.

"According to my research, my findings point out one of the two remaining keys is in Fiore unfortunately."

"Well good luck convincing Natsu to go get it." Erza looked over at Lucy whom was pouring more tea into her cup.

"Well I could talk to Cana or Lisanna if I needed to? Or I could even reach out to Sting and Yukino if need be. They are spies over there aren't they?" She asked not the least bit concerned.

"That could work actually." The scarlet haired beauty nodded.

"Speaking of Natsu, isn't Natsu coming tonight?" Juvia gave a playful nudge. A blush dusted the cheeks of the Princess of Stars.

"Looks like Jellal and I will be babysitting my goddaughter these next couple days." Snickered the warrior queen.

"How is Natsu these days?" The princess asked.

"Same as always. Doesn't show much emotion and keeps distance when it comes to Zeref. He always keeps to himself at the capital, but he gets any mission thrown at him done. I swear that the only time he is really himself is when he is here once or twice a month." Levy replied. Lucy went to open her mouth to speak, but a golden light alerted the group that they had visitors of another kind.

"Princess, Big Brother sensed a disturbance in the fields. Magical energy has been detected there. With your permission, may we investigate?"

"What?!" The women shouted.

"Where at in the fields?" Erza demanded as she abruptly stood.

"From the children." Loke stood beside his spirit counterpart Virgo.

"Not again. They know the rules." Levy put a hand on her forehead as she felt the oncoming headache.

"Juvia will take care of it."

"Go ahead with her. It is probably the kids. Make sure Luna comes back. She knows better than to try any magic." The princess sighed. The Queen of Water removed herself from her spot, and with two spirits on either side, they walked towards the field where the naughty children were breaking the rule.

"I'll give them a talking to. They know better than try to use magic around Luna."

"It's okay. Luna knows better too. She is just trying to be like the others, but she really needs to start using her head."

"Has Parlyusica found out why she has no magic?"

"We've looked into it Erza , but she is just as stumped as Natsu and me. I try giving her keys or letting her read books on dragon magic, but she ends up passing out if she attempts anything. Poor Natsu freaks out when she tries, and it breaks his heart that he can't say anything; much less do anything."

"I'm sure they haven't done anything too much; the children I mean."

"You are probably right Levy. Loke is attached to Luna. He always seems to know if she is in danger or not. They have a real, special bond those two; which I am more than grateful for. It is nice to know there is another pair of eyes on her in case something happens."

"Cute. It is pretty adorable that she has a protective lion at her beck and call." Levy giggled.

"Wouldn't say that in front of Natsu. He likes to think he is some secret dragon protector spy or something. Honestly, I don't know where that man comes up with his ideas." Lucy sighed.

**~Later That Evening~**

Lucy sat on her child's bed while tucking in her daughter into the covers. The young princess had long since grown out of her crib. In exchanged, she was in a rather large, white, regal type bed that was beautiful crafted and fit for a princess. It was still placed on the platform underneath the constellated painted bedroom ceiling. Her nursery had evolved from changing tables and baby clothes to toy boxes and dress up dolls. The dragon mural still remained on the walls and it was Luna's favorite part of her room. For the better part of the rest of the afternoon the children were lectured and scolded for using magic but the stern Queen Erza. While Luna was under the watchful eye of her godmother, Lucy tended to preparing for her husband's arrival that would happen sometime this night. This was a typical, bi-monthly reoccurrence. Lucy would leave her daughter in the care of her godparents while she spent the precious few days with her husband.

Lucy tucked in her little one as warm amber eyes stared up at her through her father's like features. "You know Luna, you really need to be more careful."

"Aww Momma, not you too. I said I was sorry! I wasn't really going to use magic! Storm was protecting me and I wanted to help!"

"You know you can't use magic. Remember what Miss. Parlyusica said?" The little one made a face that the mother had to hold back a laugh from her child's expression. "Don't give me that. You know better."

"Haven't I been punished enough? Aunt Erza really yelled at me..."

"That is because you scared us. Don't you remember last time?"

"I said I was sorry..."

"I know sweetheart, but it is important that you understand that I don't want you to get hurt. You are my world and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." She rested her temple on top of her daughter's.

"I'll try to be better Momma."

"That is all I ask." Lucy removed herself and continued to help her daughter settle in for the night. She took her scarf and wrapped it around the plush dragon's neck. The child took the toy from her mother and cuddled it in her arms. A silence settled between them as the Princess of Stars was looking for a book to read to her child to sleep for the night.

"Are you going away again Momma?"

"Just for a few days." She drew her attention back to the little one. "But I always come back."

"Why do you have to go?"

"You know why Luna. I am Queen and I have to take care of some affairs. It's part of Momma's responsibilities."

"Will I be doing that when I become Queen?"

"One day when you are much, much older and have married with children of your own."

"Why aren't you married?"

"I never said I wasn't."

"Where is your husband?"

"...That is a story for another night."

"Why not tonight? I want to know, please?" Puppy dog eyes stared back at her, and the celestial mother could feel the effects that it had.

In a last attempt effort, she replied, "I will tell you one day little one, but not tonight."

"Please Momma; just tell me something? Anything? I promise I'll go to sleep right after!" The little girl sat up and held out her pinky; and that is when the mother sighed as she caved in.

"Three things you may ask. Nothing more and nothing less, and then it is off to sleep with you."

"Prom prom!" She smiled brilliantly with a toothy grin; a smile that Lucy knew all too well. After all, she was her father's daughter.

"What is the first question?"

"Is your husband my Papa?" The small one's attention was solely on her mother. She sat up in her bed with her arms around her knees and eyes alive with that burning curiosity that belonged to a certain princess of the stars. Lucy took a deep breath as she tucked a stray strand of pink hair and brushed it behind her daughter's ear as to better gaze upon her face.

"Yes, my little one. The man I married is, indeed, your Papa."

"Why isn't he here with us" Came the next eager question. This was the one Lucy knew was coming, but dreaded it all the same.

"He is needed elsewhere, but he comes and visits when he can."

"Why don't I know him? Does he know me? What is he like? Is he like Storm's Papa? Or Alex and Steel's?" Came the flood of questions that child could hardly contain back.

"Ah, ah, that is more than one question Luna, you must pick only one more-that was deal."

"But Momma-"

"What's that? You want to sleep now?"

"No Momma, but...I only get one more?"

"One more. So think carefully." She watched her daughter contemplate her thoughts as she struggled to pick the last question over the many she had been mulling over.

"What...is Papa like?" The child finally decided on the last one. The mother helped the child lay back down and re-tuck her back into her bedding. She returned the toy to her daughter's arms and tenderly pet her pink, silk locks while looking down fondly at the attentive face that clung to her every word.

"Oh small one, your Papa is strong and good. He is like fire: warm, bright, and a comfort when times seem their darkest. He is a hero-he saved me long ago and he is saving us right now. I fell in love with him and he gave me you as his most precious gift. He knew that you are special and knew that I would love you more than anything in this world. Your Papa is a good man and he loves us very much." She spoke lowly and watched her child's eyes become heavy as she listened to her mother's word.

"I can't wait to meet Papa..."

"I know sweet one. I know, and one day, you will." Lucy leaned forward and kissed her child's cheek as she watched her baby fall to sleep in moments. She felt a presence join her side and sit on the bed aside her. She peered over at the hooded man in a dark cloak that shielded his face. A small smile graced her lips as she watched him reach a hand out and lightly brush his sleeping, little girl's cheek.

"I love her so much Luce." He whispered.

"We know Natsu." Lucy held onto his free hand and removed his hood to glance upon his handsome face. Four years had passed, but time had not changed the couple in both looks and their love for each other. "Welcome home."

"Glad to be back." He leaned forward and passionately kissed his wife. No matter how many times he returned home, that first kiss they shared in their reunion was the sweetest by far. The second being the kiss to his little girl's temple; which he did so after he turned his attention back to his slumbering daughter. It was moments like this he truly cherished- when he felt like a real family; if but for a moment.

"Luce, we need to talk." He returned his attention back to his mate.

"Should we leave the room?" She whispered.

"For this conversation, yes, we should. Let's take a walk." Lucy took his hand and led him away from their child's nursery only to head towards the gardens. The summer night was perfect for a stroll underneath the starlit sky. The couple walked with arms linked and Lucy's head on Natsu's shoulder.

"How much did you hear of that?"

"All of it."

"You aren't mad? I know we wanted to wait until she is much older-"

"That is what I want to talk about. I think she is older." The Celestial Princess stopped walking and looked at her unwavering husband.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy, I think it is time we rejoin our family. I think Luna is ready and I know you are too." He led her to a bench nearby.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you mastered all your keys that you have, right? You are working on holding open three gates at once-which is super impressive'. Also, you have gotten so much stronger as you have gotten closer with your spirits in your fighting. I know that if anything happens you could easily protect yourself and Luna without my aid. Not that I wouldn't be coming in to save the day"

"Alright, but what about Luna? Zeref? Where are we going to live or how are we going to make this work?"

"I have worked it out Luce. Do you trust me?"

"More than my own life..."

"I need you to trust my plan; and to trust my gut. It's time. We are ready."

"Wait...as in..."

"Yes."

'I am so not ready!" She shouted after a few moments of realizing what he was implying.

"Luce, look at me. You really are. I wouldn't even suggest it if we aren't. But we will go in baby steps."

"Baby steps? How?"

"Zeref is going on a trip. A rather long trip to Fiore actually. Happy and I have built you a house. When Zeref returns, we are going to confront him; you, me, and all our friends."

"What about Luna?"

"Well, I don't wanna scare or confuse her. We will tell her who I really am after we confront Zeref."

"And tell her what until then?"

"Leave it to me." He gave a grin.

"Natsu Dragneel, just what exactly are you planning?"

"You will see, Lucy Dragneel." He stole a quick, placated kiss.

"Alright, I'll go along with your crazy plan, but a few conditions first." She folded her arms.

"Anything you wish my mate, you shall have."

"Luna's safety comes first. I mean it. We even get a hint that there might be danger in regards to her life and we come right back her."

"Already ahead of you Luce. Safety is my middle name."

"Something tells me that I seriously doubt that. Second, we have a real game plan in taking on your brother that we all will discuss and come up with as a group. I want this to be as civil as I can make it. I don't want any bloodshed."

"But if it comes to that?"

"You know my answer." She looked him dead set in his line of sight, "I will _always_ pick my family."

"God I love you." He stole another kiss and held onto her in his arms.

"Don't butter me up too much; I still have conditions to be met."

"As I said, anything you wish will be so."

"You will be spending time with Luna."

"You just try and keep me away. Why do you think I am coming to you now? This is so I can be closer, so I can be a part of your lives. I can't stand being away any longer. I want to be your proper husband and her father. This is the time to do it, and to make my brother accept us or face the consequences. We are no longer going to hide."

"So, we are really going to do this?"

"Yes we are. But we will go slow. I will get Luna to know me first before dropping something that big on her. This is for her safety and ours. So what do you say Luce? Ready to come home with me?"

"Did you have to ask? Let's go on an another adventure." She leaned forward and embraced him under the stars.


	39. Road You Will Go-Ch 39

_Author's Note: Hey guys, welcome back for another chapter. So some stuff is going on: First off, I am okay and this story is going to keep happening. I know that last AN was a little intense, but I was so happy after reading all your words of support, encouragements, and love. You guys are just the best! I don't know where you all come from or what walks of life you are, but thank you for all that I am and all that you continue to be. Seriously, without you guys, none of my hard work would be possible! You all are amazing! And I don't take a single thing you say for granted. I love this adventure we continue to be on!_

_As you know I haven't posted anything in the past few weeks and I feel you all deserve some sort of life update on exactly why; so here are my reasoning for being a little standoffish with the chapters: There has been a lot of changes since the last chapter that I had posted. First being my work; we are undergoing this huge training sessions to better support the kiddos of my job; so for the past month that has been eating some of my time. Also, due to some work stuff, I have been moved to a different area of my job temporarily while work figures out work stuff; so I haven't had my usual writing spot to be all creative and junk; which means my creativity has been strained-as well as my motivation. _

_Another part of what is going on in my life is I live in the US, and this election has me feeling all kinds of ways. Mostly I feel depressed and I feel scared. I don't care for either side and people around where I live, and my country, have been particularly cruel to one another. I am scared for my friends, my loved ones, and myself as a person. I know that I can always turn to writing as an escape, but due to work stuff, I kinda haven't been able to think creatively. So you all will just have to bear with me a few more weeks until I can essentially get my shit together._

_Lastly, I kinda...met someone... /. He is pretty great and a fan of my work. He also pushes me to be a better writer and I am so blessed to have someone like that in my life. So while I am battling the depressing stuff, he has been keeping me grounded and pushing me to write because it helps. But anyway that is kinda where my head space is at, at the moment. But I will be okay, and so will this story. Just give me some time to wrap my mind around all the stuff that is happening._

_Hopefully you all will continue to be patient with me as I am pulling myself out of this funk and we continue on this journey together. Also, a lemon warning is at the end of the chapter, so make sure you follow the warning before it. I plan to have a chapter out later this weekend...but just keep in mind it may not happen. Regardless, I am working on the chapter as we speak. So without anything further to add, the song for this chapter is "Sleepsong" by Fionnuala Gill (Secret Garden). I thought it was an endearing little lullaby perfect for the cuteness I am setting up for this chapter and that you all will enjoy it! And while you are done reading, why not leave me a review or PM so we can fangirl together?! See you until our next adventure chapter together!_

Bless You With Love For The Road You Will Go

~Chapter Thirty-Nine~

Sunlight poured through the curtains of the nursery that brought in the morning of a new day. A small child stirred from the comfort of her blankets. She found herself with no real motivation to awaken. She didn't have any lessons today, it was far too early to play with her friends, and her Momma was going to be busy with taking care of her 'Queen' business that she wasn't allowed to tag along with. She laid curled up in her bedding while she contemplated if she should play with her toys, or maybe go back to slumbering. She pulled closer in her arms her most prized possession-a scarf that she had since as long as she could remember. She always liked how it smelled and kept her warm in the winter months. She pressed it against her as she closed her eyes peacefully. Of all the things the little one had, the scarf was by far her favorite possession. One would always find it with her no matter where she would go.

The small one did not have her little eyes closed for long as they had snapped opened when her sensitive sense of smell caught a more potent scent that had crouched by her bed. She sat up to see a strange man wearing odd looking dark clothing. He knelt by her side and adorned a bright smile on his expression. He had dark, squinty eyes, his face somewhat familiar, and even though his clothing was dark, they did look something a prince or king might wear, and he had pink hair just like hers. She wasn't exactly sure who he was or why exactly he was in her room, so she allowed her curiosity take over.

"Mornin'!" He greeted cheerfully.

"...Hello..." She meekly replied.

"I'm Prince Natsu! Nice to meet ya!" The little girl looked at him a little apprehensively as she wasn't quite sure how to make of the oddly hair colored man.

"...um...My Momma says I am not suppose' to talk to strangers."

"Well you know who I am, but what is your name?"

"...Luna...Do you know my Momma?"

"Yeah I do. We've been friends for a really long time. Do you know Happy?" Hearing a familiar name, Luna's suspicious gaze swiftly shifted to pure joy.

"Happy is my best friend! You know Happy?!" She exclaimed.

"Know him? I practically raised him!" The strange prince boasted.

"Really? How come he never told me about you?" She folded her arms as her nagging feelings had returned.

"C'mon, it's Happy we are talking about. Does he always remember important stuff?"

"...I guess...so what are you doing in my room?"

"Well I came to meet ya. Your Momma and I were talking last night, and I wanted to say good mornin' first. Say, you hungry? We could go make breakfast if you wanted?"

Hearing the prospect of food suddenly caught the little girl's attention, "I am hungry..."

"Whatcha hungry for?"

"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes it is! Wanna help me make them and bring them to ya Momma?"

"Momma isn't here. She left to do 'Queen' stuff. She won't be back for a few days."

"Well she didn't leave last night. So, you in for surprising her with breakfast in bed?"

"As long as I get the first pancakes! I gotta test them!"

"Deal. Let's go!" He held out his hand or her to take. Without a second thought, she placed her tiny hand in his. For that moment the Fire Dragon Prince stilled as a real sense of déjà vouz hit him and he found himself trying to hold back real emotions from spilling out of him while his gaze was transfixed on that little one's hand in his own: his child connecting with him for the very first time unknowingly. He supposed that there were going to be many firsts in regards to him and Luna.

"Prince Natsu?" Came the confused voice from the child Brought out of his sudden realization, the prince shook his head as he began to recover.

"Pancakes are awaiting! C'mon!" He scooped her up so she was on his back and made their way to the kitchens to start preparing and cooking the morning meal. The pair set to work making a mess much to the cooking servant's annoyance. But it did little to matter to them as the two were having fun throwing flour on each other.

"How do you know Momma?" The child asked while waiting for him to flip the first pancake.

"I knew her from a long time ago. We are close friends."

"How come I haven't seen you before?"

"Well, like your Momma, I've been busy with my own kingdom. I came all this way to ask her something and she accepted."

"What did you ask her?"

"Uncle Natsu!" Came a voice from the doorway. The pair turned to see a happily surprised Ice Prince coming into the kitchens.

"Storm? You know Prince Natsu?" Luna asked surprised. With her back towards the man in question, the small princess faced towards her friend. The Ice Prince's line of sight was on his idol that was animatedly shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"K-know him? Who doesn't? He's my dad's friend." The boy quickly saved the conversation. The Dragon Prince let out a silent sigh of relief, but quickly stiffened when Luna's suspicious gaze returned back to him.

"Who else do you know?"

"Heh, a lot of people really, but you know our pancakes are gonna burn if we don't flip them." The secretive father smoothly redirected the oncoming interrogation from his pint-size daughter.

"Oh no! The pancakes!" She suddenly cried out after being reminded of the meal in jeopardy. Quickly, she returned to the pan and swiftly began flipped the breakfast cake before it could brown any further. With her attention back on cooking, she did not notice the silent conversation going on behind her.

"Something smells good in-" Stopped the voice that belonged to Erza as her and her husband followed into the kitchen; only to be welcomed by the sight of Natsu with the two children. Apparent shock was changed suddenly to a knowing expression that was shared by both the Dragon Prince and the Warrior Princess-one that a certain conversation would be held without the younger audience.

"Aunty Erza! Prince Natsu and I are making pancakes for Momma!"

"Ah, so you have met Prince Natsu?"

"Yeah, he says he is Momma's friend! You know him too?"

"Prince Natsu does have a lot of friends little one."

"That is what everyone keeps telling me Uncle Jellal." Sighed the girl.

"Hey, ya wanna cook the pancakes or let me do all the work little miss?" Natsu called over his shoulder and regained her attention again. Luna grabbed the plate as so the pancakes could be situated properly and put on the tray.

"Looks like your Momma's breakfast is ready." Erza had moved to where Natsu was and took the utensil while Storm placed the tray in Luna's hands.

"But what about pancakes for everyone?"

"That's alright sweetheart. Why not go ahead and take this tray to your Momma. Aunt Erza and I will take over. Make sure you come back, so that you can get yourself some of the pancakes we are gonna make, alright?"

"Okay Uncle Jellal! Now don't eat them all! I know my pancakes are your favorite!" Luna smiled brightly. She walked aside the prince whom took the tray from her as it looked to be too heavy. The pair made their journey to where the Celestial Princess was blissfully unaware of what had happen while she slumbered. The small one went towards her mother's sleeping form after crawling onto the bed. Natsu set the tray on the nightstand on his mate's side. The little princess went towards her mother's torso and shook her, "Momma...Momma wake up. Momma! I made you breakfast!" She half sang.

Hearing her daughter's voice, the child watched her mother stretch out and sleepily smile at her. "There is my sweet girl, what are you doing awake?" Lucy gathered Luna up in her arms and pulled her close while lying down.

"Momma! No tickle monster!" The girl begged her snoozing parent as she was being cuddled securely.

"Momma's sleepy baby. Sleep some with Momma?"

"But Prince Natsu and I made you pancakes!" The pink haired daughter protested. She looked to see her mother stop cuddling her as she shot right up in bed.

"You what?"

"Easy Luce, little miss and I just made you pancakes." The figure of her husband settled down on the bed and took her free hand into his own. Wide eyes of confusion stared back at him as he only offered a goofy smile that betrayed nothing. "I was just telling Luna that you accepted my request for your aid, and that you had accepted."

"Oh?"

"Momma, why did you never tell me that you and Prince Natsu are friends? How come I don't know him but everyone else does?"

"I thought I told ya little miss, your Momma and I are always busy. I haven't been able to come visit in a long time."

"Th-that's right." The mate of the Dragon Prince followed his lead.

"Momma, your pancakes are getting cold."

"Well we certainly can't have that. Hope you're hungry Luce cause we made ya a lot!" Her husband smugly smirked.

"Of course you did." She deadpanned replied at her family.

"Don't worry Momma! I'll help!" Little Luna chirped up.

"As long as I have help, I could eat I suppose." She ruffled her daughter's bed-head. Her mate retrieved the tray from the stand and set it in her lap as he watched his beautiful girls eat the meal with a fond expression on his face.

"Prince Natsu" Luna turned to him.

"Hmm?"

"What did Momma say she was gonna do?"

"That you and her were gonna move to my kingdom and help me with a few things."

**~Sometime Later~**

As servants packed and children were being watched by Levy; the rest of the group were having a meeting with the Dragneel's leading it.

"Let me get this straight, you are going to move them closer to the palace and when Zeref returns home from his latest excursion, you both are going to confront him?" Erza crossed her arms while she scrutinized the couple with her narrowed glare.

"We can't keep running forever. It's time. Luce is strong and Luna has grown." Natsu went onto the defense.

"Speaking of Luna, just what the hell were you thinking, pryo?! Are you nuts or something? You think it is smart to drag her into all of this?" Gray growled.

"Juvia is inclined to agree with her husband. Luna's well being is of great importance. Juvia would feel much better if Luna were to return with Juvia's family to the Northern Kingdom."

"Or remain with Erza and I."

"I am happy about your offers and I understand your concerns, but Luna has been without her father for far too long in my opinion. We want to prepare her for when she gets to know the truth."

"Dunno Bunny Girl, you aren't gonna tell her until after that dipshit is taken care of? Wouldn't it be better to leave her in the dark and away from all of this until after you kick that fucker's ass?"

"She has been without me for years Gajeel. I am letting her get to know me, to trust me, and to be open with me. Her not knowing I am her dad and to dump something this big on her without her getting to know me beforehand could really end up hurting her. Luce and I are going to prepare her for that.

"And what about someone telling her that you are her father before she is ready to hear that? Better yet, what if someone recognizing her and then leading her back to Zeref?"

"That is the beauty of this, Zeref is going to be gone and he is taking those who would cause a problem with him for this trip. And I don't plan to have Luna close to anyone that could lead her to Zeref or cause any red-flags. They will both be safe." The Fire Dragon Prince explained.

"So what is your end game with all of this, Natsu? Where do we all fit into this? Where do you want us?" Jellal decided to take the conversation into a more constructive direction.

"Stay close. Juvia, you can use those mirrors right?"

"It depends on the moon and day Natsu..."

"I will keep a close eye on the cycle. I am a celestial mage after all, so keeping track should be easy."

"When Zeref's return comes closer, Happy and the others will send word for you to come to either the Celestial Palace or even to the Capital. Either way, you will know and we hope you will wait in the wings in case we need the back up."'

"But my hope is that we won't need you guys. That we can both end this peacefully.

"What about the kids? What do I tell my son, huh Flame Brain? He knows who you are and how you are related to Luna. Do you want me to keep them apart? You know that will only hurt them."

"Gray-sama is right. Juvia will not separate Storm from Luna."

"I've already talked to him and he has sworn to secrecy. He has kept quiet all these years anyway, and he knows I am asking a big favor here."

"And my hatchlings?"

"Alex and Steel have only heard of Prince Natsu, but never seen him. They have no recollection, nor any connection."

"Except that mop of pink hair." Snorted Gray with folded arms.

"Luna doesn't seem to be at that age to notice things like that. If anything, she'll embrace Natsu's friendship more since they have similar hair color. And a lot of people have unique colors anyway, so it won't really matter." Lucy took the defense for her husband.

"You be surprised what children can pick up. But if this is truly what you both wish, then we all must lend our support, and be prepared to aid when the time comes." Jellal reminded the group.

"Couldn't have said it any better dearest." Erza leaned over and took grasp of her husband's hand.

"When do you leave?" Gajeel gruffly grumbled.

"Tonight if possible."

"Levy and I will accompany you on your travels."

"Why not have Juvia access the mirrors?"

"Sorry guys, but we can't risk it. Besides, the mirrors go directly to the palace and that isn't where we are going. Although I appreciate that you want to come with us Gajeel but it would be safer and less suspicious if you and your family take the mirror back and returned ahead of us."

"Where exactly are you taking them?" Erza spoke with her tone laced with interest.

"Some place safe." Came the prince's only response.

**~A Day Later~**

During the hours of twilight, a lone carriage carried the few belongings of its travelers while being lead on horseback by the infamous Fire Dragon Prince. Inside the safe vessel contained a tiny princess curled up in her mother's lap while she wept. "Momma, tummy hurts..."

"Sorry baby we'll be there soon. Just a little bit longer sweetheart. I'm sure it will be over soon." Lucy could only watch her small child whimper and cry from her stomach churning in pain from the movement of their ride. Seeing this brought all kinds of memories form not that long ago of a certain prince and of course her own experiences. But for now, all the mother could do was have the small one lay in her lap while she rubbed the girl's upset stomach gently.

"Momma, make it stop, please..." The little princess begged.

"Shh, try and sleep baby. Momma is right here." The Celestial Princess soothed her crying child.

Not too far in the distance, a stunning cottage stood in an all familiar spot as the carriage headed towards it. Hearing his child's ailments with his own sensitive hearing, Natsu didn't want to waste any more time than he had to; didn't want to prolong his child's suffering any longer than necessary. He made the horses move as quickly as he could without feeling too much motion sickness himself. Luck seemed to be on his side as the carriage didn't have to travel much further before they arrived.

After a few moments that the travelers had stopped moving, the color returned to Luna's cheeks back to their normal shade. Weakly she gazed back up from her mother's legs to spy her mother's smiling face. "Momma, we've stopped."

"Looks like it hunny. Stay in here. Momma is going to see what is going on." The little dragoness princess was shifted from her beloved parent's arms and lied more comfortably on the seat. She was recovered with her scarf that she kept close. The little girl pulled her scarf close in her arms as she did when she wasn't feeling safe or well. Having this garment was close and it gave her some comfort.

"Stay here little one." Lucy leaned down and kissed her pale baby's forehead before stepping out. Natsu had already dismounted from his horse and was tending to it. Ahead of them stood a stone, two story cottage that one might find in a story book or fairy tale. Realization rippled through Lucy's memories as she realized the significance of the location they were at. This was Natsu's hidden fishing spot. Long ago, when Luna was but a far away dream, the couple would come here to this very spot and share so many intimate moments in their relationship. They fished here, spoke of future plans, and many a time made love under those stars. Even though time had changed, it seemed the serenity of this place had not; and before here stood a beautiful home that she knew her husband probably made for them by using his two hands.

He approached her with that smile of his, "What ya think, Luce? Did I do good?" His expression was nervous, but excited at the same time as he looked to see if she was pleased by his hard work all these months.

"You built this?"

"Of course, you need a place to stay that is safe until you know..."

"Natsu, this feels perfect. Lots of room for room for Luna to place and grow up safe." She returned his smile with one of her own and leaned in for a kiss, but abruptly stopped when she heard the cry of her name from the carriage.

"Go grab her, I'll set up the cottage." Her mate turned from her side and went on ahead inside their new home.

Regretting not sharing the kiss, the celestial mother returned to their transport to the sight of their child holding onto the scarf and sitting up. "I'm right here sweetheart, what is the matter?" She gathered their child into her secure arms.

"I got scared when you didn't come back. Where are we Momma?"

"Our new home for now. I think you will like it here." She, with her daughter safe in her arms, exited the carriage and walked up to the now lit cottage. Inside was an open floor space that flowed quite lovely from the kitchen and dining area into the living space. Two small rooms were off to the side that were home to a half bathroom and a small study. In the study was a simple desk with a few shelves with various types of books. The desk was stocked with plenty of journals and parchment for Lucy to fill up with her endless ink quills of all the stories that she had in her mind.

A sturdy stair case led upstairs to where the bedrooms where located. A normal bathroom was for two rooms to share and a master bedroom had its own master bath. It was a cozy little place to live that was nestled in the safety of the forest. "Welcome home you two." The Fire Dragon Prince beamed at the two newest residents.

"This isn't our home." Luna spoke while taking it all in, in the comfort of her mother's hold.

"Of course not silly. It's our temporary home for now." Lucy nuzzled her daughter as she cuddled her.

"We are going to live here?"

"For a little bit as your Momma helps me out while you both stay here. There are plenty of fun things to do around here while we work together." The prince smiled widely at his child.

"I guess..." She replied unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry Luna-bug, your friends will still come over and play. In fact, Steel and Alex live here and are much closer. Wouldn't be surprised if you got to play with them every day."

"What about Storm?" The little one looked worried.

"I'll see that he can come visit. Wanna see your room? I know that you have to be a little sleepy." Natsu began to lead them towards the staircase. Once upstairs, they came to the sight of the shared bathroom for the guest room and nursery. The master bedroom was at the end of the hall that would have its own master bathroom.

Unlike the nursery at home, this one was set up as a theme of the gardens with the Celestial Palace as its mural backdrop and a forest inspired, enchanted princes bed at the focal point of the room. "It's home." Luna's smile was identical to the man watching her fondly from the background, while Lucy stepped into her daughter's new room.

"What do you think Luna? Think you'll be less home sick here?"

"I like it! But...it still not home-home Momma."

"That's alright, we are on an adventure little one. Let's have fun until we are home again."

"Okay Momma..." The little pinkette agreed.

"How about we get you changed for bed." By now, the father had stepped out to retrieve the bags from the carriage to give them some privacy and settled. New clothing could be found in the flower inspired wardrobe and Luna was picking out her clothing to change into.

"Momma look! There are magical fairies here!" She excitedly spoke as Lucy was helping her change into her nightgown. All around the room were hidden painted fairies and fairy type toys.

"You're right. How clever." Lucy murmured in agreement. She finished dressing her daughter and tucked her into bed. Natsu had brought up the bags and stepped back into the room.

"Prince Natsu! I'm gonna go night-night now." The little princess called over. Taking to the other sided of the bed, Natsu joined with his little family.

"So you are. You comfortable little miss?" She nodded her head in response.

"Are you going to stay with us?"

"No, I have my own palace, erm well, home that is. But I'll be here to visit every day and spend time with you if you want." He tucked her in more while his mate glanced at him with a tender expression. Without their child realizing, she was being put to bed for the first real time by her father. Luna curled down more into the covers. He smiled at her sleepy face.

"Your tummy feeling alright?"

"Better."

"Good. We won't be traveling for a while. Next time, it won't hurt as bad, I promise." A tired yawn from Luna shown she was just on the verge of sleeping in the dim glow of the nightlights of the room. She curled up against her scarf that showed she was well on her way to dreamland. Her father reached a hand out and softly petted her head like all of those times before as her beautiful, warm orbs closed. He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her temple.

"Sweet dreams little miss." He whispered to her. Lucy watched the exchanged before her as her heart clenched at the sweet scene.

"How about our room?" She whispered to him as not to awaken their small one. He took her hand and with all too familiar gleam in his eye, he led them both to their new room. It was a spacious master bedroom with soft purples and blues that gave a very relaxed, yet mature, atmosphere.

"It's lovely."

"I had you in mind when I had it all built." He started to corner her against the wall. A smile played on the mate of the Dragon Prince as she knew exactly what he had on his mind.

"Don't suppose you wanted to christen our new bed, do you?" She giggled.

"Oh we are going to this right." He sealed her mouth with his own in a passionate kiss. Instantly she melted against him. All Lucy could feel at this point was the urging need to couple with her husband. She had gotten the distinct feeling that her mate was going to do just that.

*****Lemon Warning: Do NOT read any further under 18; Those who chose to have been warned.*****

Hands tugged everywhere as both were engrossed into each other. Lucy felt at home when his hands roamed over her quickly exposing body. She tugged off his shirt and thrown it in some dark corner; not that either cared as they only wanted to feel that familiar heat connecting them. She felt heated, intense kisses along her neck as her undergarments were peeking out. She felt his hands cup her supple flesh on her chest and her legs wrapped around his middle while her back was pressed to the wall. Both were panting heavily as closed eyes gave way to wanting need. "T-the be-bed..." Lucy pleaded softly into the quiet room.

Obeying her request, the husband removed his mate from the wall and watched her fall back onto the soft bedding. He looked down at her open dressed, panting chest, and her gleaming eyes that held such admiration towards him. With heating his finger tips, he burned the offensive restraints keeping between them. He smirked at the surprised squeak as she scolded him about the importance of her clothing. He didn't care. Through the years, Lucy's body has changed, but never in a way he expected. She was still his Lucy, but always perfect in his eyes. Even after having their daughter, she was still able to find ways to make him lust and love after her. She was his woman; his mate. The Fire Dragon Prince didn't wait long to admire his wife as he was suddenly back upon her with both their bodies nude. He wasted no time in finding those spots he had memorized a thousand times over in order to pleasure her. "Mine." He growled in her ear and enjoyed all too much that beautiful expression that graced her face.

"W-we have to be quiet...Luna might-"

"I know. For once, let me enjoy you." He playfully captured her mouth with his as they both moaned pleasurably into the heated kiss. He felt her hands on his shoulders as she dug her fingers into his flesh. He spread her legs and wrapped them around him. He entered her deeply and watched that delicious expression rippled across her expression. Feeling her giving an experimental roll with her hips with him deep inside, he began to delve into her wet, heated core with such a rhythmic speed that he knew would drive her crazy. They coupled several times as the night's moon made its journey in the sky while swallowing their moans as not to disrupt the peaceful cottage. He brought her to that place of bliss as he made her tumble over and over; taking her in various forms all over the room as they made it their own. He had dreamed of doing this ever since he had come up with the plans to make this cottage for them to live in for a time and being able to take her to that threshold of pleasure only made the dragon in him roar with pride.

"P-please...n-no..no more..." She begged him as he spooned her on their messy bed after another heavy session of love making.

"Aww did I wear you out?" He teased. Gently he traced his idle fingers along her goose-pimple flesh.

"I am going to die..."

"Nah, ya just need a nap." He chuckled deeply into her hair.

"Bad dragon." She turned over to him and pulled him close. She nuzzled into his chest sleepily. She planted a soft kiss on that chest before closing her eyes and surrendering to exhaustion. Natsu laid awake a few more moments as he admired his wife. She was as perfect as the day he met her. In the moonlight, she practically glowed from their love making. She was a his beautiful angel sent from the heavens if he had to describe her. Without being able to resist, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Luce. I will always and forever love you and our child. Thank you for giving me everything and so much more." He whispered to her tenderly before laying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes. He took in his first real breath of the new chapter in their life together.


	40. Everything I Did I Did For You-Ch 40

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know, I know it has been forever...no real excuses except things in my life are changing. The holidays, I got a boyfriend, looking at getting a kitten, and my work schedule, due to lack of workers, is making me step up and be the extra pair of hands this holiday season for the children. It also doesn't help that I don't have a new book to write chapters in because I haven't gotten a chance to get to Barnes and Nobel, but I think after the holidays things will return to normal and I can get back to my writing schedule. I appreciate all the patience you have given me and understand where I am coming from. I know there are no real excuses, but working crazy hours and with little to no sleep makes me so exhausted. But I am still here, I am still writing, and like I said, I'll be seeing this through to the end-just taking a little while due to the reasons above. I am currently still writing the middle of the next chapter, so that should be up maybe at Christmas or before it; not sure since the holidays are eating the little bit of my time I have left after work. And who knows, maybe someone might buy me a new book for me to continue writing? Either way, the story must go on._

_But anyway, I want to say again, as I do every AN, thank you for the reviews, the support, the PMs, and of course you taking the time out of your busy holiday lives to even sit down to give this chapter a read. I really do have the best fans and the best support system. You all keep me writing and looking forward to each adventure we take together. I wouldn't be where I am, or have the confidence I have as a writer without you all. I am always grateful and I owe you so much for all that you do. Your words do reach me and I do see you. So thank you, thank you, thank you._

_Without any more things to touch bases on, the song for this chapter is "Take Me Home" by Thomas Gold, Harrison, and HII. I think it is a lovely song that fits well in this chapter. Please give it a listen while you read, and hey, while you are at it, send me a PM or a review? I love to talk and gush about everything and anything with you guys! Enjoy the chapter!_

Everything I Did I Did It For You

~Chapter Forty~

**~Next Morning~**

Luna was awoken by the familiar purring of a certain blue cat. Peeking one eye open, she found the disturber of her rest nuzzling her hand and attempting to awaken her. "Happy?" She yawned sleepily.

"Finally! Thought that you would sleep forever!" He laughed. The child groggily sat up and with her tiny arms, she wrapped Happy up into a hug.

"I missed you! She called out gleefully.

"Miss you too! Glad you are finally here! Prince Natsu and I made this house for you and your Momma."

"You know Prince Natsu? Seems like everyone does..."

"Well Prince Natsu and I have been together since we both are kittens."

"Prince Natsu isn't a cat."

"Nor am I. Anyway, we all know who he is."

"He did say that he raised you."

"Ha! More like I raised him. You awake finally?" The feline gave a lazy yawn as the child stretched her arms over her head.

"Breakfast sounds yummy. Think Momma is up?"

"I heard someone downstairs." Happy scratched under his chin thoughtfully with his paw. Luna was already climbing out of her bed and gathering Happy in her arms.

"Forgotten something?"

"My scarf!" Realizing her mistake, the small princess reached over and threw the precious garment over her shoulder. The Exceed stifled a giggle as he watched an all too familiar concern that easily characteristically belonged to a certain Dragon Prince. With cat and scarf in arm, Luna headed downstairs towards the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. She came to the sight of her mother not in her usual clothing that was befitting of a queen, but her casual clothing that she would sometimes see when her mother would play together with her when it was just them in the gardens. Her mother was by the fire pit stove and stirring the contents when the young princess took her spot at the small dining room table. Happy hopped to the spot available next to her.

"Good morning Luna, Happy." The celestial mother greeted over her shoulder.

"Something smells good Lucy. What's for breakfast?"

"It's a surprise. Natsu and the twins will be over at any moment so I wanted to make a decent breakfast that you all might enjoy."

"Steel and Alex are coming?" Luna suddely perked up.

"They are. Happy arrived early to tell me, but somehow he ended up cat napping somewhere. Seems like the mystery was solved." Lucy eyed the unapologetic Exceed as he somehow was helping himself to fish from the ice box.

"Are you going to be helping Prince Natsu today?"

"We shall see when he comes. But I think Levy and I are going to be training. Happy-"

"Got it ! Carla and I will watch Luna and the others!" Happy chirped.

"Knew I could always rely on you." Lucy warmly thanked him. Hearing the chime from of the small timer, she had grabbed potholders to remove the sweet breakfast rolls from the stove.

"Sweet buns! Momma, my favorite!" Luna cried out excitedly.

"Figured we start our first morning together here on the right foot." Lucy returned the smile with one of her own. She placed the pan on the cooling rack while stirring the icing. Luna was hopping around with Happy in all her excitement. Then, just as suddenly, she stilled as her ears has caught the sound of something quite familiar. She quickly rushed to the door and opened it. In the morning, crossing the flower filled meadow, were the figures of the Fire Dragon Prince and his entourage that included Luna's twin friends and their mother.

"Momma! Momma look!" Excitedly she bolted from the house as her mother and Happy watched her tackle her friends in a hug upon greeting. Lucy could hear the giggling of rejoining her companions and widely smiled fondly.

"Mornin' Lil' Miss! What you doin' in your jammies?"

"I just woke up!" She explained.

"Good morning Luna. You sure are lively today." Levy reached out her hand and ruffled the child's already messy bed head with an amused smile gracing her lips. She took notice of the child's signature scarf wrapped around her nightgown's waist.

"Momma is inside Aunty Levy! Ooh what did you bring us?" Luna eyed the baked treats in her one hand as she paid no mind to the stack of books Natsu was assisting in carrying.

"Is Aunt Lucy makin' breakfast?" Steel was already smelling the sweet rolls whiffing through the open kitchen windows.

"Yep! She made everyone breakfast!" Luna beamed.

"Last one to the house has rotten breath!" Alex was already on her head-start back to the home.

"No fair! You're cheating!" The other two yelled after her as they too sprinted to catch up while leaving the pair of adults laughing at the amusement of youth. When the party arrived, Lucy was already serving up plates and bowls of the morning meal.

"Levy! You are already here?" She pulled her friend close for a quick hug before being handed the treats in Levy's hands.

"Well, figured while the kids played that we'd get back to our normal training."

"That sounds productive. I like it."

"I can help watch them for a little bit before I have to take care of some things."

"Carla and I agreed to watch everyone."

"But Carla isn't here. I thought she was spending time with Wendy." Levy slyly looked over.

"What?! Nooo!"

"Don't worry, I'll send for Panther Lily to come."

"...Great...time with Lily..." Happy dejectedly replied. This earned a laugh from the group. Already the children have dug into their breakfast while the adults engaged in their own conversations.

"I'll make sure to send Lily over when I see Gajeel in a bit." Natsu stood up from the table while busing his plate to the sink. Both women watched him curiously.

"Heading out so soon?"Levy questioned.

"Unfortunately yes. I have a few things scheduled for me today that I must take care of; but not to worry, I'll be back before dinner." He gave a wink.

"You better." Lucy replied with a soft smile while sipping her beverage.

"Wouldn't miss your cooking for anything in the world. Have fun with the little ones." He started to make his way towards the door; to which caught the attention of the tiny princess.

"Prince Natsu, where are you going?" She approached him while his hand was on the door.

He turned back to her with a wide smile, "Don't worry Little Miss, I'll be back later."

"But you just got here..." She slightly pouted. Lucy smugly watched from her seat as she knew what was coming. Luna pulled her signature fiddling with her scarf, idly moving her toe on the ground, and if she was a betting woman-which she was, using that same pout she had invented that always made her husband cave in. Judging by his pained expression, its effects were working. Beautiful and wide, warm amber eyes glistened up at the Fire Dragon Prince as his heart clenched. The little cheat was playing dirty!

"Aww, Little Miss, don't be like that! I said I would be back later."

"Prom-prom?" She held out her pinky finger. Briefly he made eye contact with his giggling wife. Giving a sigh, he moved to her level and locked his own pinky finger with hers.

"Yeah, I prom-prom Little Miss. Now run along back to your friends." Instantly her tearful expression perked right up. He chuckled and only shook his head at the instant response. With a quick nod to his mate, the prince took his leave of the happy home only to return to the palace.

**~Zeref~**

Natsu had returned back within the walls of his 'home'; but it was anything but that. Ever since the 'marriage' to the Desert Flower, these stony walls that house the greatest rulers of his line were nothing more than days without his Lucy by his side. Even though the palace had reverted to running as it had been before the 'Lost Princess's discovery, the prince had begun to notice the normalcy he had once been accustom to; things he once turned a blind eye at one point was becoming quite clear of just what kind of kingdom hisbrother was and had been running throughout his reign.

Due to the Celestial Kingdom's slaves being returned as servants, Zeref made quick work in finding replacements from those they engaged in battle with from Fiore. Zeref was also being consumed with political battles with Fairy Tails' army and there were a secret assignation attempts by both opposing forces. And if that wasn't enough, there was the mystery of his brother's personality. Whenever the pair were in the same room Zeref was friendly and often attempted to gain his younger brother's favor. Which the end result was that the prince could not even stomach as he saw just how much effort Zeref attempted to cover his true nature. Natsu found himself doing the bare minimum in regards to interacting with his elder sibling, if at all, because it was when he wasn't in the Dragon King's presence that the prince caught the real sight of who the rest of the world saw: this cold, calculating, detached, and forceful man. His word was law bound by his rule; a tyrannical fear and tactical-strength under his regime that he assembled over the past few years with a new squad of trained assassins. Men and women that he personally hand selected to take over the duties his last squad failed at when they were alive before Luna's birth. In short, the years did nothing to change Zeref's terrifying and strong forces that made the man who he was. A person that Natsu could no longer turn blindly away from considering he had two people he would give up his own life, happiness, and freedom willingly if only to protect them from this monster.

The prince found himself playing dutiful husband to Princess Erza, the strong hand to his brother the king, and closing himself off within the walls of his prison of gold and silks. As the younger man of power made his way after stopping by to send Levy's message to Gajeel, he found himself pondering over why he was summoned to meet with his brother in the first place. He wasted no time in going to the meeting room he knew was set up for him according to the messenger from earlier. Inside the room, he discovered Zeref was already meeting with said members of the elite assassin squad. Of those, Natsu took notice of the pinpointed Invel who was a silver-haired gentlemen that was dutifully taking notes of the meeting. Jacob was to Zeref's right as he was moving pieces on the map while quietly explaining to the king the best methods needed to take for their next attack; he wore his dark clothes that were said to blend into surroundings to make him the ultimate killer. Off to the side and looking rather bored was a familiar female known as Brandish. She appeared to look as if she rather be anywhere but this room at the moment.

Hearing the door open and Natsu stepping through, the members of the meeting straightened to bow in respect save for the King. "I'm here on your orders. What do I owe the pleasure?" Natsu spoke when the others straightened up again to look at him.

"That will be it for now. My brother and I are to retire for an afternoon beverage." Zeref dismissed those in the room. In unison the members gave farewell and left the siblings alone. With the last member out, Zeref's body relaxed and retrieved the scotch and snacks on the far side of the wall. Natsu took a seat at the table and eyed the map wearily.

"Did I miss something?"

"Not really. Jacob was debriefing how my next negotiations with Fiore are going to go." He approached his sitting sibling and handed him the snack.

"Don't you think I should've been here to help?"

"No, I have something more important to discuss with you."

"Oh?" The men sipped from their glasses, "And what might that be Zeref? What do you have up your sleeve this time?"

"I want you to rule in my absence."

"So you really are going with your squad?"

"Don't act so surprised. Just because I don't normally go on missions doesn't mean I don't ever go and get my hands dirty."

"Must be pretty important if you are going as far as to join your squad on this particular mission."

"Well how could I turn down the request of 'Her' being there."

"Empress Mavis? Isn't she a myth?"

"Far from it. Seems she wants to take off the kid gloves and I've been waiting a long time to take off mine."

"Uh huh, well I wish you all the luck then brother. Good hunting on your travels."

"So will you do it? You will rule in my stead?"

"How can I turn down such a request. How long until you return?"

"With any luck, about a week. But knowing her, maybe two months before I can forever silence her."

"So plan for two months then?"

"That is what my men suggest."

"Well they are rarely wrong."

"That is why they were hired. They get the job done and they do it quietly. Only wished I had, had them all those years ago."

"So what duties will I be completing in your place?" Natsu quickly redirected the conversation before he lost control of it.

"Ah yes, just my usual ones. I'll leave Brandish behind to help assist you. She knows the basics of my day to day and I trust her to keep you on task."

"I don't need a baby sitter."

"No, but she is helpful and a well of information in case you need practical advice. She will be at your call if you so choose to listen to her."

"Sure, but I doubt I will."

"Better safe than sorry. So that matter is settled. Now, tell me about your trip to your wife? I miss dear Erza these days and she honestly is a breath of fresh air we are needing around the palace."

"Erza is doing well and is very happy in our home. But I will tell you about my trip and what my wife has been up to." Natsu began to distract the king in retelling fake stories of his travels.

**~Lucy/Luna~**

The Exceeds watched the three children most of the day shortly after breakfast and Luna changing into her play clothes. The children didn't stray too far from the house while Lucy went with Levy a good enough distance away to practice their magic and catch up without little ears nearby to listen in. It was quite refreshing to be away from the duties and responsibilities of motherhood to spend time just focusing on their own magical abilities without holding back with any distractions. Out in the privacy of the forest and away from prying eyes, Lucy felt the pure freedom of not holding back her powers as she summoned both Loke and Virgo. Levy, eyes gleaming at the thought of dueling with her close friend, also wasted no time in summoning her strongest spells in challenging her opponents magic.

While the children played in the sunlight under the watchful eye of both Panther Lily and Happy; these two powerful mages utilized their time by pushing themselves in harnessing their own strengths. The Celestial Princess certainly went all out as she knew it would be a matter of time before confronting the Dragon King himself. By the end of the session, both women were lying spread out and panting. Loke had retrieved water for the sparring two after switching to his own energy. Both drank greedily while matching smiles on their faces while they looked at each other. "You are rusty Lu-chan." Levy teased.

"Hey! I am not that bad!"By the end of the session, both women were lying spread out and panting. Loke had retrieved water for the sparring two after switching to his own energy. Both drank greedily while matching smiles on their faces while they looked at each other. "You are rusty Lu-chan." Levy teased.

"Hey! I am not that bad! And I did practiced back home!"

"Not often. Figured Erza make you train like crazy."

"She did for a while. Before my focus was on raising and educating Luna-thanks to you by the way."

"Not my fault I don't want her growing up with limited knowledge. Besides, you'll thank me in the long run."

"Think we should head back? The kids might be getting worried."

"You mean you are worried. You gotta learn to relax once in a while Lu-chan. Breathe in the moment every now and then. Panther Lily and Happy have them. Besides, they could never tire of each other and we should take advantage of that. Motherhood isn't going anywhere."

"Easy for you to say Levy-chan. You don't have a deranged psychopath brother-in-law that has a vendetta against you."

"Who still thinks you are dead by the way."

"All the more reason to stay alert and keep Luna closer."

"You know Zeref has long ago forgotten this spot."

"Doesn't matter. I have found leaving things to chance only invites trouble."

"Ah, there is the Erza speaking again by using your voice."

"I am so gonna tell her you said that." Lucy flung droplets of water at her laidback friend.

"Hey! Don't you dare! Next she'll challenge me!" Levy returned the favor of throwing her own water at her friend. The pair enjoyed the brief lack of parental responsibly if but just a few moments more before caving into instinct by making their way back to the cottage.

Upon their return, the children playing with toys in Luna's room. "And then the metal dragon comes and blows dark fire on the stupid fairies party! Muhahaha!"

"Steeeeelll! You are ruining everything! I'm gonna tell Mommy!" Alex folded her arms and glared at her pestering brother who was proceeding to take Luna's plush dragon and have the toy smash their fairy garden afternoon tea.

"Steel, you are getting water everywhere." Luna sighed while watching him have a grand time.

"Well fight me dumb fairies!"

"Fairies aren't dumb Steel! you are being mean!"

"Nuh-uh! You're dumb girl games are stupid!"

"I'm telling Daddy!"

"Go ahead and I'll tell him about when you ate the last metal bolts he keeps hidden in his workshop!"

"Then I'll tell Mommy about the time-" Luna watched helplessly at the bickering twins with a bored expression. While one tried to outsmart, or out blackmail the other, she began fixing Steel's mess. The bedroom was too small and these weren't her normal toys. Once she had gotten over the excitement of a new place with a new room and new things, the reality of the situation settled right in. She glanced over at the mural where her beautiful home was painted. It did little justice to the real palace. There was also no Aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal, nor were there any long lessons or freedom to run all over the grounds. Judging by the light shining in the windows, this was the time of day where her Momma would take her to visit her grandparents graves. A sadness washed over her at the realization. Since when was she ever this far from home? Why did Momma and Prince Natsu bring her here?

"Look at what you did Steel! You made Luna cry!" Alex went to her best friend's side and hugged her close. The little princess only blinked as she realized that she had started to cry.

"Geez! Luna, I didn't mean it...c'mon, don't be like that...

"I told you it was all your fault!"

"Oh c'mon! don't start that again!"

"...Stop you two...families don't fight. That is what Aunt Erza says..." Sniffled the weeping girl quietly as her request silenced the room. Steel set down the toy and joined the others on the ground.

"You're right. Families don't fight...most of the time." He grumbled.

"You're not crying 'cause of us right?"

"...No...just...I miss home..."

"But don't you like being near us? Now I get to play with you more.

"But Aunty Erza and Uncle Jellal...my grandparents...and Storm...I wanna go home..." Luna sniffled.

"Well I am sure you'll be home in a few days."

"I...don't think so. Momma likes it here."

"That's 'cause you haven't done or seen the fun stuff we get to do. Give it a chance, would ya?"

"What about Prince Natsu? He seems nice." Alex tried to join her brother's side in persuading Luna.

"Dunno Sis, the way Daddy talks about him, he seems kinda like an idiot."

"Yeah, he is weird...but I dunno...he seems nice and Momma is his friend.

"I dunno about that Luna. He looks at your Momma the same way Daddy looks at Mommy." Steel folded his arms thoughtfully.

"Maybe Prince Natsu wants to marry your Momma?" Alex pondered. Both twins suddenly stopped talking as they saw the shocked look that took over the little princess's expression.

"No! No way! I won't allow it! Momma is already married! Besides Prince Natsu is her friend!" Fear began to settle and pour out of her from the depths of her chest. It couldn't be so, after all, her Papa was a strong and honorable man even if she had never seen him since he is always away on work and never home. There is no way Prince Natsu would be trying to steal her Momma away from them...right? Before either child could venture more on the subject, they heard the main doors downstairs open as a signal that their mothers had returned. Quickly, Luna wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve. Alex quickly put the toys away with her brother. The children moved to downstairs where they saw their mothers cleaning themselves up and talking with the Exceeds.

"Mommy, you look sweaty!" Alex rushed up and hugged her mother around the middle.

"That is because we were training. Alright my babies, tell Aunt Lucy and Luna that we will see them later. We will come back tomorrow to play some more." Levy smiled at her two children hugging her now.

"See ya tomorrow Luna!" Steel called out to her as Levy and Lily were ushering out their group towards the door.

"Until tomorrow..." Luna waved to her friends by her mother's side as they saw them off from the doorway.

After goodbyes were exchanged, Lucy excused herself for a much needed cleaning. "Wanna play Luna?" Happy asked from his perch.

"Maybe later. I am gonna go read..." Luna somberly went to the study. The blue feline watched her go with a suspicious eye, but quickly thought nothing of it as he became distracted by fish. Luna had went to the shelf and found, surprisingly, her favorite stories from back at the castle. She pulled her favorite fairy tales and sat up on a chair while she began to read the stories she knew from heart.

Lucy came out of her room newly showered and in a change of clean clothes. She felt rejuvenated from the relaxing bath she just had. Something about working out skills you haven't had a chance to use in a while made one feel good about rebuilding those skill sets. She headed downstairs and caught Happy eating his fish, but didn't spot her daughter in sight. Before she could ask the obvious question, Happy nodded his head to the study. Lucy silently approached the study door and peered in to see her child curled up in the chair with one of her favorite bedtime stories.

"Whatcha reading there Luna?"

"Fairy Tales from home..."

"Ah, I see. Thought you would be upstairs playing with your new toys. I am sure ther-"

"What is wrong with my old toys?" The question took the celestial mother by surprise.

"There is nothing wrong with them. We are just settling in a new place for a little while."

"How long is a while?" Luna looked up from her book with an eager expression, but something in the child's eyes gave way to her inner turmoil.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Lucy kneeled down in front of her daughter and searched her face for any hint of where this was coming from.

"I miss everyone back at home. I miss our home."

"Ah, you are feeling a little homesick?"

"What's homesick?"

"Means you miss a place that is most familiar to you. That is the place you usually call home." Luna gave a nod. "You know, this isn't forever; our home is still our home. This place is just a stop-a vacation."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because Momma is selfish She gets Luna-sick." Lucy leaned up and set the open book aside and hugged her baby close to her chest.

"I wanna go home Momma."

"I know you do sweetheart." She pulled back and cupped her sweet daughter's face, "But until then how about we both make the most of this, hmm? Who knows, maybe we might find ourselves opening up to a world of possibilities we never would have considered trying otherwise."

"Yes Momma."

"How about this, I'll make your favorite for dinner?"

"Spicy spaghetti?!" Instantly the small one's face lit up happily.

"There's my happy girl. Yes, I'll make spicy spaghetti just for you. But, you have to promise that you will really give this place a chance. Think of it as us being on holiday, prom-prom?" Lucy held out her pinky for her daughter to take. Just like before when it was with Prince Natsu, Luna wrapped her pinky around her mother's. "Now Luna, you remember when I said about how important promises are to Celestial Mages, correct?"

"Yes Momma. They are most important because we give our word."

"Good girl. So always think carefully before ever making a promise." With that, the two let go of the pinky promise that they made together. Luna resettled back into her chair as her mother returned her book back into her lap. "Oh, this is a good story: The Princess and the Dragon right?"

The little girl nodded her head, "I don't like the prince in this story. He is mean."

"Yeah, he kinda is a jerk. Well, I'll let you get back to reading while I start making dinner."

"Yes Momma." Luna then returned to her story while Lucy felt sympathy watching her little girl. She watched her but only a moment longer before retreating to the kitchen to start preparing for the meal.

"Everything alright Lucy?"

"Yeah, just some growing pains. Happy want to do me a big favor and tell Natsu to bring some bread and dessert for dinner tonight? I'll make special fish spaghetti if you do."

"Aye sir!" Came the quick agreement as the Exceed didn't waste a moment to speed off with purpose. A little time passed as smells of the meal began to fill the house. Lucy prepared the noodle meal and Luna continued to read. As the sun began to set, a familiar presence made his way, with his furry sidekick, across the meadow to the welcoming home. In one hand he carried a basket that held a cake and bread for the meal. The man was practically skipping at the thought of having a meal made by his adoring wife.

"You're being as weird as Lucy."

"Nah, just excited. I enjoy Luce's cooking!"

"Aye! Lucy's cooking is yummy! She's making spicy spaghetti and me fish spaghetti!"

"My favorite!" The man's eyes lit up at the thought of his favorite meal.

"But she is making it for Luna."

"Luna's favorite, huh?"

"Aye." They laughed as they entered the cottage home to come to the sight of Lucy in the dining room setting up the table.

"Welcome home!" she greeted.

"Hey Luce! Everything smells good!" Natsu approached and set the basket down.

"That for us?"

"Got your message and picked up something from the kitchens. Later, I'll tell you about my meeting."

"Meeting?"

"I help up my end of the deal, so do I get my special dinner Lucy?" Happy interjected. The mated pair laughed at the disgruntled cat.

"Yes Happy. I haven't forgotten. In fact, it is still cooking. Want to work on finishing setting the table?"

"Aye."

"You made the salad yet?"

"Not quite. You volunteering?"

"Sure, and I'll cut the bread too...say, where is Little Miss?" The father took note of the missing family member.

"She's reading in the study. She is spending some time to herself." He exchanged a quizzical glance, but said nothing about the confusion. Instead he moved to head into the kitchen to wash up his hands to help finish preparing the meal. His mate followed behind until they were far enough away from the study.

"What's going on Luce?" He asked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Lucy returning to the stove.

"She's homesick."

"Anything I should be worried about?"

"Not really. How was your meeting?" She joined his side and stayed close. He was cutting the bread on the board while she was mixing the salad ingredients.

"He is going to meet with Fiore's Empress-planning a coup I think. Not my problem except for 'acting king' in his absence."

"Aww, poor baby, you actually have to work instead of play with us." Lucy teased. An even glare from her husband had her chuckling while she paid him no mind. She continued to toss the greens in the salad. She felt him lean over and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Would it kill you to have a little bit of compassion for me?"

"Oh, I have compassion, but you are being a baby. Acting kings gives you an opportunity to help push Zeref in the right direction; to do some real good. I know you dread it, but this gives you a chance to do some real good change. Besides, why waste this rare chance to build some protections for when he returns? I certainly wouldn't be squandering it." She eyed him with a hidden smile on her lips as she leaned over and tenderly kissed the top of his head. Unknowing to them, two familiar eyes watched from behind a wall that belonged to a young, precocious princess. They narrowed in anger as she watched Prince Natsu hold her mother close in a hug. Knowing that she needed to intervene quickly, the child called loudly into the room she just entered. Quickly, the two moved apart and gave space as if nothing just happened.

Luna made sure to step between the prince and her mother. "Momma, I am hungry. When are we going to eat?" She whined.

"Soon sweetie. Look who is back!" Lucy smiled good naturally. Luna looked coldly at the man who was a little taken aback by the sudden change in the child as she appeared to be stand offish.

"Why is he here? Shouldn't he be back at his own home?"

"Little Miss, don't you remember me saying we would be eating our meals together?"

"Why?"

"Luna! Don't be rude to our guest!"

"Just remember that, that you are our guest." She folded her arms glaring. Both parents eyed the little girl by their child's sudden hostility. As Lucy opened her mouth to demand an explanation, she felt her mate hold her hand as if to stop her.

"Yes Luna." He stepped ahead, "I am a guest, but I am also a very good friend." She looked between them with a scrutinizing glare before unfolding her arms.

"I'm going to sit with Happy." The couple exchanged looks once again while their child left the room. The celestial mother wore an expression of worry compared to her husband's neutral one. They quietly spent the rest of the time getting the meal finished into serving dishes before placing them on the table. It didn't go unnoticed by either parent as the noted where Luna was sitting at the table. The position she was in was separating both parent from the other. Happy, oblivious as he was, sat and greedily dug into his special meal. Natsu went to serve the dishes, but Luna had interjected.

"I want _my_ mother to serve me, _Prince Natsu_." She did nothing to hold back her glare.

"Luna Layla!" Lucy spoke up having enough of her child's attitude.

"Luce, it's-"

"No. Luna apologize. You are purposefully being rude. This is not what we talked about earlier or how to act since you know better!"

"Momma! Don't you see what he is doing!" The child pointed to the confused Dragon Fire Prince.

"What am I-"

"You can't have my Momma! She isn't for anyone but Papa! You can't have her! She is mine and Papa's! Get your own Princess you stupid Prince! Leave my Momma alone! I will make you stay away from her!" Luna stood up on her feet and glared with that same, all too familiar, fire in her eyes.

"Luna-" Lucy shouted, but was cut short by her daughter storming out of the room and ran upstairs. The three looked at each other uneasy as the only sound was the slamming of the bedroom door to the nursery. It appeared that there was going to be a rocky start to building that bridge between parent and child. And all Lucy could do was watch with deep, profound hurt swirling inside her mate's mind. He was simply crushed and finally stood up himself.

"Natsu-"

"I...I need a walk." He took his leave without listening to his wife's protest. He needed to clear his head and get some air.


	41. Don't Let Go-Ch 41

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! I know I had said last chapter that I would try and post this chapter before the holidays...well looks like I suck and lied...sorry...I know I am terrible! But it wasn't all my fault! I blame my boyfriend for that! He had come to spend the holidays with my family and me; and, hence, the delay in said chapter. We did a lot of fun activities and even made some memories. We talked a lot about my story and he even bought me a new book to write more chapters for everyone. He claimed it was my Christmas gift; but I am thinking it was a gift more for him than anything. But anyway, due to his thoughtfulness and generosity, we can continue this adventure together!_

_Thank you all for the well wishes and reviews I have received. I have gotten a ton over this holiday season; and I am so happy for each of them! Thank you guys for just being amazing and for continuing this journey! I know as each chapter comes out, you all seemed to like the direction we are going. That is really encouraging to me and love each and every one of you that even gives my story a chance!_

_Well, with nothing much else to report, so the song for this chapter is "Home We'll Go (Take My Hand)" by Steve Aoki (Walk Off The Earth). I think it is a beautiful piece of music that fits well in with how Luna and Natsu feel with this chapter. I do hope that you all give this song a listen while you read this chapter. And afterwards, why not give it a review? I love to hear your thoughts and geek out with you in my responses!_

Don't Let Go

~Chapter Forty-One~

By the time Natsu had sorted out his feelings, he had returned to the quiet cottage rather late. Lucy had long since cleaned up the kitchen and meal. He found her waiting for him while sitting in her chair petting Happy in her lap-who was falling half asleep. He slowly approached her with a grim expression. "...Hey Luce..." She met his greeting with her eyes full of regret. He felt the guilt rising up in him as it took all his will power to stand where he was. "Listen, it is late. Mind if Happy and I come back tomorrow?"

"You aren't going to stay?"

"I'm afraid I'll make things worse. She is at her limit I would say. Best to let her get a good night's rest and for her to calm down a bit. I'll try again tomorrow."

"...Can't you stay the night?"

"Sorry Luce, even I need to look at all this with a clear head."

"Do I have to leave too?"

"Yeah Happy. Come on." Natsu reached down and cradled his friend in his arms.

"You shouldn't have to leave..."

"We need to take this slow Luce. Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"What if I just tell her?"

"We both know it is still too soon and you know that." He leaned forward and tenderly kissed her.

"I'll talk to her."

"Just don't be too hard on her. She's probably confused." He returned back to his original space.

"You are coming back, right?"

"First thing in the morning. I promise Luce." He reassured her.

"...Sleep well..."

"You too." He turned and headed out of the cottage while leaving behind his distraught wife. Lucy held herself while watching her husband's figure disappear into the night. Letting out a sigh, she turned her gaze wearily towards the staircase. Already she was dreading the inevitable conversation she would be having with her daughter. A thin line on her mouth and a set look settled on her expression. She did not raise her child to be speaking to anyone like that-especially their father. She ascended the steps and approached the nursery. Without even knocking, she opened the door to find her little one sitting in the middle of her bed and reading her book from earlier. Without even knocking she opened the door and found her child sitting in the middle of her bed with her book from earlier opened in her lap.

She saw Luna slightly flinch from her entering her space, but was careful not to give any attention. Lucy folded her arms and stood before the bed with a deep set frown."Luna Layla Dragneel, you will give me the respect of your attention right now young lady." She watched her child look up with the same look on her tiny face. Mother and daughter glared at the other with no intention of backing down.

"I don't want him near us. He is a bad man."

"He is our friend. He has stolen nothing and it is none of your business to be saying awful things."

"It is when the stupid prince is trying to steal from the dragon! Papa would be hurt!"

Lucy gave another sigh and sat down on the bed, "Luna, your Papa has been gone a long time."

"Doesn't mean he isn't coming back!"

"Baby...tell me when have you ever seen your Papa?"

"You tell me stories of how brave he is and how much he loves me! So, he is still out there and he will come back to us one day!"

"That doesn't mean you take out these feelings of resentment on those around you."

"...th-that isn't the point..." Luna adverted her eyes. No matter how much the mother wanted tell the child the truth; her mate's words echoed in her mind.

"I don't understand what you are going on about from this story you are currently obsessed with, but it stops right now. No one is stealing anyone. Prince Natsu and I have been close friends long before you were even born. What you have done was not only disrespected him, humiliated me, and shown how much of a brat you were. You have insulted us both. Just what were you even thinking?"

"It's like the story! The prince steals the princess from the dragon! Prince Natsu _is_ trying to steal you away from Papa and me! Can't you see that? He is tricking you!" The child pleaded.

Lucy moved closer to her daughter on the bed, "Luna, that is just a story. None of that is even real, you know this right?"

"No Momma, I can see it."

"Natsu is not the prince. If anything he would be the dragon." The celestial mother sighed absent mindedly. Already the headache from the conversation was starting to take form.

"What? No, Papa is the dragon and Prince Natsu is the prince! He even is the real life prince!" Lucy's eyes widen at her mistake and realized she may have slipped.

"L-Luna, not that I am even remotely interested in Prince Natsu, but he is my best friend." She attempted to cover up her error. Fortunately, the child hadn't caught onto the connection.

"Stay away from him Momma. He is trying to replace Papa and he is trying to steal you away." Luna argued once more.

"Enough of this. I do not, and will not take orders like that from anyone." Lucy firmly put her foot down. Clearly her message was received by the child when she shrunk back. "You will apologize to Prince Natsu and you will respect him; is that understood?"

"But Mom-"

"I said is that understood?"

"But if you would just list-"

"Luna! I will not! That is the thing about being a mother and queen, you listen to me. Now I _am_ ordering you this time; do you understand?" The nursery grew unusually quiet from the thick tension as the child lowered her eyes in shame. Her mother glaring rather coldly with no indication of changing her mind, nor her command.

Luna gave a small nod, "Yes Momma...I understand."

"Good. I know Prince Natsu will return in the morning. I expect an apology worthy of his respect and kindness he has gone beyond showing us. Take the time tonight to consider your words carefully." Lucy stood up and turned away from the disgruntled look on her daughter's face. She made her way towards the exit. As she went to close the door behind her, she looked at Luna, "And while you are thinking about that apology, I suggest you think about changing your attitude."

**~Early Afternoon~**

For the majority of the morning, Luna had dreaded the foreseeable encounter with the Prince of Dragons. She hadn't slept well that night while her mother's order left no room, but to accept what she demanded. She didn't like this change and the effect the prince had on her. Never in her life had her mother ordered her to do anything and nothing quite like this. It was a strange concept and one she wasn't happy to be thrown on her. She sulked and thought about what she would say-none of which her mother would approve of. That is why she had refused to come out of her room all morning in hopes to avoid both Prince Natsu and her parent. This strategy worked until hunger settle in and demanded to be fed. Luckily for her, Prince Natsu hadn't shown up yet.

Her mother served her breakfast, but both didn't talk as one could still feel the strained tension from last night that had carried over into the morning. Shortly after the meal, Luna had retreated back to the safety of her room, but not without warning and reminder of what was expected when the Fire Dragon Prince came to visit. Luna continued to sulk in her room as she contemplated in either complying with her mother or just outright defy her. Of course, her inner monologue was interrupted with her ears catching the voices downstairs. Ever so quietly she crept to the landing to better ease drop with her sensitive hearing.

"I know, but forcin' her ain't the way-"

"I don't care. I am not budging on this Natsu. She crossed the line this time and I won't stand for it. If I wouldn't allow anyone else to speak to you that way, then I sure as hell won't allow her to."

"I just think forcing her to apologize isn't exactly the best way to earn her affections. Besides, nothing good comes for making someone do something they don't have the heart to do."

"Oh you are so one to talk. What do you call your newest scheme?" Lucy dryly laughed.

"Spending afternoons with-"

"What are you whispering about?" The parents looked at their child at the entrance of the stairs while she looked between them. Happy was sitting on the counter as he focused more on munching on his salmon. Her mother was packing a basket of what was to be lunch while Natsu was holding onto his fishing gear. Their daughter eyed them suspiciously at what exactly they were preparing to do.

"Ah good, Luna do you have something you wish to say"

"What are you holding?" Luna ignored her mother's prompt and eyed the fishing poles in the prince's hand.

"Well your mother and I were discussing a new arrangement that will start happening today."

"Arrangement?"

"In the morning you will have lessons with me and in the afternoons I will be training with Levy. So you will need someone to watch you. Prince Natsu has kindly offered to take time out of his busy schedule to be a helpful pair of extra hands. In short, you both are going to be spending some time together." Lucy folded her arms and smugly watched the face of dread on her daughter's face.

"But Mom-"

"What's that? Yes, I think you should change clothes to something you won't mind getting dirty in. Prince Natsu is taking you fishing." Her mother cut her off with an even look that dared her child to speak out. Luna lowered her gaze as she knew she couldn't find a way out of this one. She turned to go back upstairs. "Oh, and Luna," The celestial mother suddenly grew quiet as she caught a glance from her mate. Luna turned to see the prince step forward.

"I hope we have fun together." He gave her a sincere smile.

"O-oh..." She nodded and quickly left.

"What was that all about?"

"Luce, we aren't gonna make her apologize to me. Not like that."

"She needs-"

"I know what she needs and it ain't that. Let her do this her own way."

"And what does that teach her? Just because you don't like someone, you can't lash out."

"It tells us she doesn't know me and is trying to be careful. Her world is changing, and you of all people, should be more sympathetic to her. Fear makes people lash out. I am not going to punish her for her being honest about her feelings.

"And her insulting you is the way to do that?" The Celestial Queen folded her arms.

"No, allowing her to speak her feelings and allowing me to change that perspective by letting me parent her my way-my style."

" I won't allow her to belittle you."

"Ain't asking you to. But I am asking you that we give her time to know me and to allow me to change her mind. Let me parent her, please?"

The mother let out a sigh, "As you wish. Don't come crying to me when she runs right over you."

"Thank you Lucy."

Luna took her time changing in order to avoid what she was going to be doing. This gave Lucy enough time to finish packing their lunch. The little girl couldn't spent too much time idling as Happy was sent up to retrieve her. Being a sucker for the Exceed, she begrudgingly followed him back to her parents. They were waiting for her at the entrance of the cottage. Once she joined the prince and the azure feline, the trio set off to go fishing just as Levy arrived to train with the Celestial Queen.

The three walked quietly. Happy walking carefree while Natsu kept eyeing his closed off daughter. They were finally alone, and he was struggling to remember why this was a such a good idea in the first place. He knew he needed to reach her; to bridge that gap that was greatly forming between them. He had recalled, in his younger years, that when he was troubled his father would take him on those fishing trips of his; and he had wanted to pass on that tradition as well. They continued to make their way in silence until they reached his old fishing spot that wasn't too far off from the cottage. Happy and Luna sat down the tackle box and picnic basket; while Natsu began prepping the fishing poles.

Out of the corner of his eye, he had spotted Luna sitting by the tree with her knees to her chest and a not-to-thrilled look on her features. Natsu straightened from his spot and turned to her, "Hey Little Miss, wanna come help me?" He called over to her.

"No." Came her blunt answer.

"Aww c'mon, I'm setting up your pole. Won't you come help me cast it?" With an annoyed sigh, the child removed herself and approached him. The Fire Dragon Prince patted the spot next to him as he re-sat back down. Luna sat with her legs crossed as the salmon-haired man handed her, her fishing pole. He picked up his own and looked out to the water.

"Okay, now watch carefully. I am gonna show ya how I cast my line." He reared the rod back, and like many times before, he casted his line out. She watched closely at his demonstration before mimicking his throw with her own. "You're a natural." He complimented. His child refused to acknowledge him as she focused on her line.

After a few more moments she finally spoke, "It's not doing anything."

"Give it time. You can't rush these sort of things." The Fire Dragon Prince held onto his own rod and watched his bob on the calm waters. They re-settled into the quietness once more while Happy napped on the blanket for the picnic that would be later.

"I don't like you. I will not say that I am sorry for what I have said to you; no matter what Momma says!" The pinkette suddenly exploded. Natsu had to hold back a chuckle as he caught a sense of déjà vous.

"I don't want you to apologize for something that you feel. But I expect an explanation of why you feel this way." He eyed her out of the corner of his vision. Inwardly he continued to be amused while he watched the perplex expression he had received from the girl herself.

"You want to know why?"

"Yes. How can we make anything better if we don't understand the cause?"

"I don't want to make anything better!"

"Lying isn't your strongest suit Luna." He looked at her seriously. He found she couldn't look at him as the silence returned.

"Momma is married."

"I am aware."

"You can't have her."

"Are you afraid I'll take her away?" Silence, but he saw the smallest of nods from her.

"Is this really about your father, or more about you being forgotten?"

"...Both..."

"Well, I would _never ever_ take your Momma away from you. She loves you more than all the stars in the sky."

"Momma always says that."

"Then how could you thinks he could ever forget about you? Better yet, love you any less? Let me tell you something Little Miss, you have no idea how much she has fought tooth and nail to keep you. She has given up everything to bring you into this world. I would know all this because I was there every step of the way."

"You were? What about Papa?"

"What do you know of your Papa, Luna?"

"That...that he is away a lot...well ever since I've known about Papa. I know he loves me, but he can't be near us because he is off fighting bad people."

"Then that is what he must be doing-"

"That is a lie isn't it?" Natsu looked taken aback as he wasn't quite expecting the sudden response.

"A lie? What do you mean?"

"I mean that what all I know is a lie."

"I am not sure. But what do you believe?"

"...I think...he abandoned us. I have never met him, but I had hoped one day he would come home...but he never will. Momma says he is alive, but if he isn't dead; then why hasn't he come back to us? Does he not love Momma or me?" A-and if you steal Momma, th-then he really won't come back..." The man gave pause as he watched his small daughter shake. Her tiny hands clutching the fishing pole so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Tears were falling down her cheeks as her bangs and pigtails covered her face. He set down his own rod aside and quickly gathered her into his lap.

"Hey, hey, easy there Little Miss. You can't blame yourself for your father being an idiot. If he doesn't want to be a part of your lives, then he is missing out on all the best parts of his world. No one is stealing your Momma sweet girl. Have you even asked her what she wanted? What she feels?" The little one curled up in his lap as she stilled. Had she ever asked her own mother about her thoughts or feelings? Asked how she felt about her father or why he wasn't home?

"P-poor Momma...she must be so lonely..."

"Maybe; but you should talk to her instead of fighting. Families don't fight, remember?"

The child looked up at him with widen, teary eyes, "A-Aunty Erza..."

"Yeah, where do you think she learned it from?" He grinned widely.

The small one sniffled, "D-did you know him? My Papa?"

"I do, but I don't think you are ready to hear that story quite yet."

"Please? E-even if I don't like it?"

The young father felt himself hesitating, "Alright...your father is a coward. That doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Little Miss, he adores you with all that he is. He has loved you since the moment you were so small in your Momma's tummy. But he has his reasons for staying away. Yes, he is strong and he can appear brave, but he is a coward. He didn't fight as hard as he should've for you and your Momma. He is a coward because he allowed you two to be hidden for a very long time, so that no harm could come to you or your Momma. He had become a slave for a dangerous person, and had been doing deeds for his master."

"Why doesn't he fight the bad man?"

"Because he would be hurting someone else he loves. He tries to keep you and your Momma safe, so that one day he can return when he becomes brave enough."

"Poor Papa...D-does Momma know?"

"Yes."

"Then why doesn't she save him?"

"Because then you will be in danger if she succeeds or fails. It would be putting you at risk and they couldn't bear that kind of thought."

"...Then I must save him."

"No Little Miss, your Papa doesn't want to be saved. Your Papa wants to do this one his own, but he is putting your Momma and you first. He wants both of your happiness."

"But how can he be happy if he is hurting? How do you know what Papa-The fishing pole!" Luna suddenly cried out.

"Whoa!" Natsu set the child gently down and gathered the pole before it became lost in the waters. He yanked and pulled at the fish caught on the other end. He found his one leg being pulled back as the small one was trying to help him. With their team effort they were able to yank back the biggest fish either have ever seen in their lives. "Look at that Luna! Look at what you have caught!" He beamed.

"I caught a fish! I caught my first fish!" She excitedly cried.

"Yeah, and what a fish Little Miss! I don't think I've ever caught one as big at this!" He proudly looked at his beaming daughter who was jumping around in joy."

"Let's give it to Happy!"

Hearing his name, Happy lazily opened one eye from his nap and looked over in pure shock. "You sure-"

"FFIIIISSSHHH!" In lightening speed the giant, now dead, fish was pulled out of Natsu's hand and flown away by the excited Exceed. Identically, both laughed at the flying feline who was now singing about fish and how this was all his. Luna looked over to see the man holding his sides, laughing hard, with his familiar smile. She watched him a few moments more before she began to realize just why her mother was so fond of him. It took Natsu a few moments to notice he was being looked at as he turned his wide smile into a softer one.

"You did good kiddo. Proud of you." He patted her head.

"Can we keep fishing? I want to catch a bigger one." She returned his smile with one of her own.

"An even bigger one? Wasn't that one we caught already too big?"

"I am sure there are even ones bigger than that!" The child's grin only widen.

"That's the spirit. Alright, let's get you a larger one." The pair returned to their spots. It appeared that no longer tears and sore feelings were present; if anything, a new, deeper friendship had blossomed between the pair.

**~Couple Weeks Later~**

It had appeared that a new life had settled in nicely with the Dragneel's. Apparently Natsu's proposed schedule seemed to work out quite well. Lucy had awoken her daughter up early to prepare for breakfast and continue her lessons; so as the young princess wouldn't fall behind in her studies. Around lunchtime, Natsu and Levy would show up with her children. they would all eat together, and afterwards Levy would accompany Lucy to their training spot. Each day Lucy had continued to grow even stronger in her powers. She was more than anxious to build up all her magical strength. She had a long, awaited, upcoming battle; and she needed to be prepared for it in sake of all her loved ones. Of course, Levy was more than happy to help her friend.

With Natsu, in the mornings, he would meet with Brandish and take care of his 'acting' king duties well before lunchtime. Afterwards, he would ditch the stern woman and meet up with Levy. There he would pick up his daughter after lunch and drop her, with the Redfox twins, off with Happy and his friends. He would train with Gajeel until dusk; where he would pick up Luna and Happy, and return her back to her mother. They would eat dinner and all prepare to sleep as a new day would start in the early morning. The little family began to get comfortable as the days flowed into weeks.

It was after lunch when Levy was helping Lucy clean up the dishes. Natsu was helping Luna put on her shoes while she was talking to Alex and Steel. "Mind your manners and behave Luna." Her mother called over her shoulder.

"I will Momma." She took the prince's hand as he caught his wife's eye.

"Train hard Luce."

"Oh you know I am going to make her. Bye my babies! Be good for Daddy and Lily until I see you for dinner."

"Bye Mommy!" The twins replied together. Natsu led the flock of children out the door.

"Prince Natsu, do you think we could watch you and Uncle Gajeel fight today?" Luna asked while still holding his hand.

"You sure? Don't you wanna go play with Happy and your friends? You'll probably get bored otherwise."

"We all wanna see Daddy kick your butt!" Smugly Alex replied.

"Yeah! Our Daddy is waaaay stronger than you!" Steel chided while walking with his arms behind his head. Natsu felt the tick go off in his mind and opened his mouth to argue, but Luna beat him to it.

"Shut up Steel! Prince Natsu could wipe the floor with your Papa any day of the week!"

"He can't! Daddy is stronger!"

"No way! I believe in Prince Natsu!"

"Oh really? Wanna bet?"

"I bet I'll do whatever you say for a week if your Papa wins!" Luna yelled without missing a beat. The Fire Dragon Prince looked at the familiar determined look on his little girl with a sense of pride filling him. Her fiery gaze turned up at him as that feeling only grew. "You better not lose! I'm counting on you!"

"I'm all fired up."

The group arrived at the royal training grounds. The Iron Dragon was taping up his hands when he caught sight of his children and Luna with his prince. "What's all this?" He asked as they approached close enough.

"Daddy! Kick Prince Natsu's butt!" Steel grinned. The dark haired man raised an eyebrow at the odd explanation.

"No way! Prince Natsu is gonna floor ya!" The pigtailed pinkette boasted.

"Nuh uh! My Daddy is the strongest! Isn't that right Daddy?" His own girl turned up at him with those pleading eyes he knew he couldn't resist.

"They wanted to watch how the big boys fight. You ain't scared are ya?" The prince egged on with a playful gleam in his eye.

"Oh Salamander, you have no idea how long I've waited to hand yer ass to ya. Prepare to watch a real match kids. Daddy's gotta teach this idiot a lesson." The twin joyously cried out while Natsu cracked his knuckles. Luna put her hands on her hips and glowered at the tall man.

"We'll see about that! Prince Natsu is gonna win!"

"Careful Little Miss, I don't wanna break bones just to prove you are right." The Fire Dragon Prince chuckled darkly.

"Big talk Salamander. Save it for when we fight." Both men chuckled as they prepared for the intense sparring match. All three children sat on the side lines in anticipation for their parent's match. Gajeel looked at his cheering children and gave a wink.

"Get em' Daddy! We love you!" Came their rejoicing voices. Natsu caught an intense glance as he spied his own daughter holding her hands in a prayer.

"I told ya Little Miss, I'm all fired up! Believe in me!" He called over to her.

"Big talk comin' from you."

"You're going down Gajeel!"

"Bring it on Pinky!" Just like that, the battle started off with intense moves. The children watched in awe at the fluidity and skill in each opponents physical attacks. Dragon against dragons as both were anxious to prove to their own offspring which one was better. Each child loudly rooted for their own parent. Even Luna screamed for her champion as he sent a powerful blow to Gajeel that sent him flying back.

"That's how ya wanna play? Well than, let's get serious!" The man roared as he brought his iron magic into the fight. Natsu was sent to the ground by the metal limb that contacted his face. The Prince spitted out the blood from his mouth and grinned liked a mad man.

"'Bout time Trashcan! Was beginning to think you were taking any of this seriously!" He jested. Tapping into his own magic, flames licked and pulsed his skin starting from his finger tips. The children gasped as this was the first time seeing Prince Natsu's magic. While the twins were in awe at the magic battle raging before them; Luna had suddenly grown quieter. Her once encouraging expression turned anxious while her clasped hands shook. She watched Prince Natsu's magic dance around him in his attacks. The fire engulfing his hands and feet; wild fire spreading out at his command. Even at times, that same fire, eclipsed his form while Gajeel's iron magic coated his body against that unforgiving inferno. She could only look onward as a nagging secret in the back of her mind threatened to remind her of what she really was.


	42. My True Feelings Are A Secret-Ch 42

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! I try to write and update as much as I can, but as you know; life loves to get in my way. Well I am so glad to receive all the wonderful reviews and Pms I have been given from the last chapter and this story as a whole! You guys make the journey in writing for me; and I love checking in with you all with each development! Feel free to always reach out to me as I love to connect with you all! You guys make this amazing for me and I wouldn't be writing as much, or as long, without all of your support! Every review and PM means the world to me! You guys rock!_

_My personal life has been going well; most helping the kids at my work and keeping busy while my beau is on the road working as well. He has been pestering me, if not more than you guys, about an update. So I guess this works out in everyone's favor because he is always on me like none other. So hopefully I can get back into my chapter a week kinda deal. But anyway, he has been super sweet and super supportive. Honestly, I don't know what I would be doing if I didn't have him as my rock. All I can say is that I truly am blessed to not only have him, but my writing, and of course you guys! You all are my support and I appreciate you and him so much! Thank you for all that you do!_

_Well without any further announcements or anything further to add, the song for this chapter is "Futari No Kimochi" by Inyuasha OST. Why not give it a listen while you read. And maybe afterwards drop a review or send a pm? I know I would greatly appreciate it and love to geek out with you! That would mean the world to me! Okay well, enjoy the chapter!_

My True Feelings Are A Secret

~Chapter Forty-Two~

The battle raged on the better part of the afternoon with not either side the declared winner. Both dragons were too enthralled with the fight that all outside elements were muted. The Fire Dragon Prince used his magic freely and connected blows to his metal opponent. Black-steel Gajeel wasn't giving up as easily while he threw back as much vigor as his opponent. The twins cheered on the sidelines while none took notice of the quiet girl. It wasn't until Alex noticed her friend was no longer aside her that she stopped cheering.

"Luna-"

"Yeah! Right in the face Daddy!" Cried out Steel.

"Steel, Luna isn't here." Alex got her brother's attention. Sure enough, the boy's eyes widened as he begun to realize that his sister was correct. Taking their attention from the fight, they quickly left in search for their friend.

With the sparring match before them, both Natsu and Gajeel hadn't noticed the absence of their audience. They were too involved in their fighting that, that it consumed their senses. That was until the palace messenger shown up with a few letters in hand. It took some effort to gather the fighting men's attention. The subtle clearing of throat and merely calling each men by their proper titles only fell on deaf ears. It wasn't until the poor man was shouting at the two until the proper attention was given. Both stopped mid attack with Gajeel's metal limb upside the prince's head, and the prince using his fiery leg to kick the other man in the gut.

"Erm hem! Prince Natsu, urgent news from the King of the North and from your brother-The King." The messenger formally bowed when addressing his sire. The Prince of Dragons made his way over to the man while the Iron Dragon's attention snapped towards where the missing children were.

"Thanks, but this could -"

"Oi! Brats, where're ya at?!" Snapped the dark haired man.

This stopped the prince from his reply. His attention went to the other father, "Where are the kids?"

"Do I look like I know? Deal with your business and I'll track em'." Gajeel took off.

Natsu looked back to the confused messenger, "Twins must be running around." Quickly he grabbed the letters from the man.

"May I assist-"

"No. Go back to the palace." He ordered. He ignored the skeptical look from the man, but made sure he left the area promptly. He turned to focus on the letters before joining his training partner in the search.

"Luna...c'mon, why are you upset?" Steel sat beside a trembling Luna. The child had left the training grounds and ended up behind the stables that were near the arena. She sat against the barn structure with her little arms wrapped around her knees and eyes focus on her trembling kneecaps. Alex sat on the other side of her and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. She pulled Luna close to her side. This wasn't the first time they noticed their friend scared, but it was the first time she had run off and acted this way.

"I wanna go home..."

"You sure? What happened? I thought we were having so much fun..."

"Please, I...I wanna go back to Momma..." She squeezed her eyes shut and pleaded with them.

"Alright, I think I know the way back. Let's go." Steel stood and held out his hand. The pink haired child looked up at the little boy with his hand out for her. She was about to place her hand in his when the voice of their father calling for them stopped her.

"OI! Brats! Where ya hidin'? I'm gonna tear your hides if you let loose any of them damn horses!"

"Were here Daddy!" Alex was on her feet and calling for their parent. Luna was pulled to her feet by Alex's brother when the Iron Dragon came into view.

"What are you all doing here?" He came into view with arms folded and looking rather unhappy.

"I-I wa-was-"

"It's my fault Daddy. I wanted to show her the horses." Steel cut Luna off.

"Still, you both know better. You know not to wander off without me or my permission."

"Sorry Daddy. We won't do it again." Alex spoke up.

Their father glared at the three children and his eyes fallen on the prince's daughter. He noticed the fearful expression in her eyes. He sighed, "C'mon brats, we should head home." The children followed him quietly back to where Natsu waited at the training area.

A look of relief filled his features when he caught sight of his child safe and sound with the others. "Little Miss, where were you?" He approached her. He took notice that she couldn't meet his eye.

"Salamander, I think we need to call it a day. I am taking mine home." The prince didn't miss the meaning behind those words.

"Yeah, you are right. Come with me Luna. Let's get you back to your Momma." He held out his hand and she quickly took it. He could tell she was trembling, but he gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her feelings. Both men exchanged a knowing nod before both parties left their separate ways.

"You feelin' okay?" He gently asked on their way back.

The child gave a small nod, but kept quiet.

"You wanna talk about what is on your mind?"

She shook her head at his question.

"You'll tell me when you are ready, right?"

This time, there was a nod. He smiled gently and squeezed her hand at her response.

"Don't shut me out for too long Little Miss, or you'll have me worried."

"You never worry."

"I did earlier."

"You did?"

"Of course; you disappeared. I was so afraid I had lost you, or you had gotten hurt. You know you shouldn't make a habit of that." A look of guilt crossed her features as she realized what she had done to her friend.

"Sorry...I wanted to see the horses."

"Maybe tomorrow, I'll take you out riding?"

"I can't ride."

"Not yet, but don't you worry. I'll get us something so we both can, and then I'll teach you."

"Think Momma will let us?"

"Don't see why not." He smiled only wider. Already they fell back into normalcy. He trusted his daughter to come to him if something bothered her. For now, he would let this one go. It didn't take long until they had arrived back home. Lucy was already cleaning up and plating their supper.

"No Happy?" She asked when they announced at the same time that they returned home.

"Nah, it's date night with Carla."

"You would think after all this time that he would ask her to marry him."

"He'll ask in his own time." He watched his child scamper off to change before eating. He approached his mate and she straightened from setting the table.

"Everything okay?"

"Well...yes and no..."

"Mind sharing?" She folded her arms as she knew that look.

"Couple things happened today. Luna kinda ran off when the kids were watching Gajeel and I train."

"What?!"

"Shh! Don't make-"

"Natsu! Do _not_ tell me not to be upset about this! How could you let her out of your sight? And so close to the palace?!"

"I know, I know I screwed up. but I won't let it happen again! But listen, Luna was... well I am not sure what exactly happened, but I want her to come talk to me when she is ready."

"Natsu, what happened to Luna?"

"Gajeel found her, but she wouldn't say anything. She had Alex and Steel with her, so it couldn't have been too serious."

"Still, you better have a closer eye on her. With her wandering around and too close to the palace; that is just asking for trouble. What if she was seen? What if someone saw her?"

"I know Luce, and I swear to you, it won't ever happen again."

"It better not." She gave an even glare that had the man giving an audible gulp.

"So what else?"

"Got a couple urgent messages today."

"From who?"

"My brother-"

"What is it?" She was quickly to stop him right there.

"Well...I don't want you to worry-"

"I'm worried. Spill."

He gave a sigh, "I won't lie to you. He sent a message asking me to do something he no longer has any kind of say in."

"...You are worrying me over here..."

"He wants me to consider children. I plan, after dinner, to give him a reply of something along the lines of 'go fuck yourself' or 'go eat a bag of dicks'."

"This isn't a joking matter."

"Who's joking? Fuck him and his bullshit request. He wants something, he can make it himself. As far as I am concerned; there is nothing more I'll do for him."

"Think that is wise?"

"Don't care. Told you, we are through playing by his stupid rules. He is getting a fight that he so deserves. He has stolen too much from us as it. That is the end of this discussion as far as I am concerned; and that should be for you as well."

The Celestial Queen could only sigh at her mate's stubbornness. "Alright. As you wish." She knew better than to argue with her husband the moment he made up his mind. It was hard to take anything but seriousness from him by the look of determination on his face. "So , what about the other messages?" She decided to change the subject.

"There was only one other. " Already he visibly relaxed.

"Well?"

"Apparently Ice Dick needs to renew some treaty and will be visiting for a week with his family."

"Oh really? So is he bringing Juvia and Storm?"

"Storm's visiting?!" Exclaimed a familiar voice that entered the dining room.

A happy smile stretched widely across the young princess's cheeks. She quickly bounded to her parents and was jumping around in her happy dance.

"Seems so." Her mother laughed.

"Shall I send approval for the visit?" He teased.

"YES! I'm wanna see Storm!" She squealed. All matters from earlier had disappeared, and in its wake, was a very happy child. "When are they coming?"

"With my approval, maybe in a day or two. They will probably arrive in those mirrors."

"Smart."

"Tell them to come as soon as they can!" Luna demanded as she stomped her foot at her order. This earned a shared laugh from her parents.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"Luna, that isn't how we ask."

"Please?" She practically begged.

"I plan to send my approval after dinner. Let's eat. Dunno 'bout you Little Miss, but I have certainly have worked up an appetite." The family of three took their seats after Natsu spoke; his stomach decided to emphasize his point by growling loudly. It didn't take but a moment to dig into the meal, and talk about their day; which, of course, each leaving out some sort of crucial detail. After the meal, Lucy took Luna upstairs to help her get ready for bed while Natsu went to the study after cleaning up. He had a couple letters to send out in the morning.

Just as the Prince of Dragons predicted, the Fullbuster's arrived through the mirror in a couple days time. The prince was there to greet the family with his entourage that consisted of Zeref's council and Brandish. Gray stood before his friend with a cold smirk; arms crossed and standing cocky. His wife and son traveled behind him. When all three were joined together the Prince approached the King of the North.

"How're ya Snow Prick?"

"Better than you Flame Ass." The two gripped each other's forearms in greeting. They shared a moment before the Fire Dragon Prince looked over to the cerulean queen.

"Juvia, you look just as lovely as ever. You are practically glowing. And your boy keeps growing a foot taller every time I see him."

"Prince Natsu, you are all too kind. Gray and Juvia are honored to be here." The Queen of Water replied blushing.

"Well, let's get you settled in before we start talking business. I look forward to spending the week catching up with you and your family."

"It certainly has been too long. There is much you missed out on and I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with ya." The Ice King grinned.

"The arena or the bar?" The prince chuckled.

"Both." Came the playful reply.

**~Cottage~**

Luna sat at the dining room table with her mother as her books were before her, and her mother was giving another history lesson. The lecture was on the zodiac keys and how each one was uniquely special in their own right. She was discussing Aquarius key and her abilities before the child had checked out. Her chin rested on her elbowed hand while her mind was preoccupied by looking out of one of the windows. It was a lovely day with the sun shining and a perfect temperature for a walk. However, not all her thoughts reflected the warm day. Her mind was on something more unsettling than golden keys, and the zodiacs that housed them.

Lucy put her hands on her hips as she looked at her daughter from her teachings. She had called her child's name three times now and still no response. "Luna!" She watched the little girl jerk straight up in her chair. "Welcome back. Mind telling me where you were instead of paying attention to the various attacks Aquarius can make in the middle of battle?"

Guiltily, Luna returned to her books, where she noticed she was several pages off. "S-sorry Momma. I guess I wanna go outside to play." she quickly made up an excuse. Her mother eyed her suspiciously at the barely passable lie.

"These lessons aren't for me wasting my breath. Education is key to being a successful person in society. It is important to know your heritage and how to shape your future."

"Momma, can't I just go out and play? I can learn some other time."

The Celestial Queen folded her arms and took into consideration her daughter's plea. "Very well. We will resume studies after Storm's visit."

"Visit? Is he coming?" Luna suddenly perked up.

"Look outside and you tell me." Lucy nodded to the windows as both saw the Fullbuster family being led by Prince Natsu towards their cottage. Luna let out an excited glee and bolted out the front door.

"Luna!" Storm called her and rushed towards the young princess. Lucy waited by the open door and waved lightly to her friends. She watched the two children hug and quickly try to talk to the other. She smiled fondly at the two finally being reunited.

"Wow Lucy, Prince Natsu certainly wasn't joking when Prince Natsu spoke of his gift." Juvia was in awe at their vacation home.

"Well he made it just for us. Oh Juvia, I really missed you! It's nice to see another familiar face!" Lucy pulled the queen in one of her hugs as the two friend were joined again.

"Not half bad pyro-nuts. You actually know how to build."

"Aww, don't go all soft on me now _Ice Princess_." The Prince joked.

As the adults chatted a few moments in catching up; the two children approached, "Momma, can I show Storm our home and where Alex, Steel, and I play?" Luna spoke.

"Hunny, that might-"

"It'll be fine Lucy. They aren't going far are they?" Gray interjected.

"Nah, she'll stay close, won't ya Little Miss?" The Prince of Dragons winked at her.

"Juvia wants them not too stray too far. stay where you can still see the cottage." The wife of the Ice King eyed her son.

"We will Mommy. C'mon Luna, show me all the cool places!" Storm took the young princess's hand.

"Back by sunset, if not sooner."

"Thank you Momma!" The pinkette called over her shoulder as her best friend ran back outside with her.

"Ah, young love." Juvia swooned with stars practically in her eyes.

"Oi! None of that!"

"Aww, lay off em' Flame Brain. They're kids. They aren't thinking that far ahead anyways."

"Juvia agrees with her husband. Storm and Luna are best friends; they will become lovers in time."

"Ok! How about a tour of our home?" Lucy decided to put an end of the talk before another argument could get started.

"Uh actually, we have to head back to the palace. I am gonna leave Juvia and Storm here for obvious reasons. You don't mind putting us up for a week?"

"No, no, of course not! There is a guest room and Storm can stay in the nursery with Luna. She'll be excited for her fort sleepovers to returned. It's been ages since she had one. They used to have them all the time back home."

"Oh! Juvia remembers those! The children really do love to play and build with the blankets."

"We will be back later. You two catch up. I'll bring home dinner." Natsu quickly kissed his wife good-bye as Gray had done the same with his. With a quick farewell, the two men headed back to the main palace while leaving their mates to relax in each other's company.

"You must be tired. Want me to make you some tea?" The hostess gestured for her friend to head to the living area.

"Juvia thinks tea would be lovely. Lucy is right, Juvia is quite tired." She smiled warmly.

"Tea and treats coming right up! Make yourself at home!" Lucy went to the kitchen and began boiling some water. With tea cakes and cups filled, she brought the tray to the living area. She had come to the sight of Juvia resting against the love seat. The Water Queen sat up and looked more than happy to see the contents of the tray.

"Lucy has really outdone herself this time. The cakes look so pretty!"

"Well thank you. Have you eaten today? You know I can go ahead and start making lunch early if you want?"

"No, no Juvia doesn't want to trouble. However, Juvia has missed Lucy so much! How has Luna been? Has Lucy and Luna adjusted well to life here?" The Celestial Queen handed her close friend her beverage which she had taken gratefully.

"Things are well here for the most part. We had a rocky start, but Luna and Natsu are doing better."

"What happened?"

"Luna...is just confused and not really sure about Natsu's intention."

"Lucy hasn't told Luna the truth yet?"

"It's still too soon-"

"Still too soon? Lucy, how many more years does Luna need until Luna is able to really connect with Natsu?"

"At least until I confront Zeref?"

"Lucy hasn't met with Zeref yet?"

"Zeref is on a mission. When he comes back, I'll be meeting with him. For now, Natsu and Luna are bonding. Like I said, at first it was a bit tense, but Natsu has been spending time with her and they have gotten closer. We will tell her everything when Natsu feels she is ready to know the truth, and it is much more safer."

"Juvia hopes Lucy and Natsu know what you both are doing..."

"We hope so too. Well, don't let me hog all the details; tell me everything that is going on with you and your family? Every chance I see Storm, he has grown up in some way, shape, or form. I don't know what you are feeding that boy, but isn't he taller?" Lucy started to pass out the cakes, to which, Juvia was more than happy to start eating.

"Everything is normal. Gray is running our kingdom and preparing to help Lucy and Natsu at any given notice. Storm's studies are going well, but Storm pleaded with Gray and me to come visit Luna. Storm has missed Luna incredibly so. As for Juvia, Juvia has been doing more than well for herself. Juvia has a secret, but wishes to share with her dear friend." The woman was practically glowing. She set her tea aside and held Lucy's hand with her own.

"Secret? What is it?"

"Juvia is pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh! Juvia that is wonderful news! Congratulations!" She pulled the queen into a warm hug.

"Thank you Lucy! Juvia is excited as well, and will tell Gray sometime this week. That is why Juvia was so eager to visit as well."

"How are you feeling? When did you first find out? Oh Juvia, this is so exciting! I can't believe you are going to add an adorable addition to your family!"

"Juvia only found out recently! This baby is a happy surprise. Juvia is so happy and cannot wait to share this happy new with the others."

"Well, we will have to plan something quite special. Gray is going to be so thrilled! And Storm, my gosh, he will be a wonderful big brother to any little sibling he has. So, what are you hoping for?"

"Juvia wishes for a little girl just as precious as Luna."

"A little girl huh? Well Luna could always use more friends, but I think this little one will be even more precious. Oh I hope she looks just like you. I can see a cute little Juvia running around." Lucy and Juvia shared a smile and continued to express future plans for the week ahead. But each time they did, the conversation revolved around the little one that would be coming into the picture.

**~Storm &amp; Luna~**

Quickly Storm led Luna way from the cottage and out the door. Once further away, Luna was able to walk aside her best friend. "I missed you Storm." She smiled softly at him.

"And I missed you. It's weird not being back at the palace."

The small girl gave a nod, "It isn't too bad here. I get to play with Alex and Steel every day."

"But I miss playing all the time with you." Storm gave her small hand a squeeze.

"I really miss that too." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. A light blush spread over his cheeks as he grinned goofily. "C'mon, let's go to my favorite fishing spot." Luna took the lead to where her and Natsu would always fish. The waters of the lake were still and the serenity of the spot was perfect.

"Since when do you fish?"

"With Prince Natsu of course!"

"Really? You are kinda lucky. He is weird, but he is really nice." Luna took her spot by the waters and her best friend joined her.

"What...do you think of him really?" Storm pried.

"...I didn't like him at first." She fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"Why not?"

"He...I thought he was trying to steal Momma away."

"And now?"

"Not sure? But he isn't all bad, and he makes Momma happy. I wish Papa was here though...maybe then I wouldn't feel weird. I just...I just want my family to be whole." At this, Storm could only look away. A strange look was on his face as a promise from a certain Fire Prince of Dragons made him keep quiet.

"Everything...everything will make sense when we are older I guess. Let's just play and have fun; let the grown-ups worry about grown-up stuff. Wanna build a snow fort?" He quickly stood and began to conjure up his magic. He began to make their little fishing spot snow. The ground began to frost and build up the snow inches. The air had become so many degrees colder, but this did not affect the small princess. However, she did not move from her spot while Storm was starting to gather the snow. She couldn't look at him as her focus was on her hands.

"You coming to help?" Nervously Luna started to wring her hands together.

"I-I can't..."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Storm...can you keep a secret?" Her voice was but a small whisper. Storm stopped with his snow making and returned to his upset friend's side.

"Of course Luna...are you okay?" He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close into his lap. The little girl watched her clasped hands tremble, and still couldn't meet his concerned gaze. She took a deep breath and set her palms towards the sky. With closing her eyes, she began to focus on her hands. Storm's eyes widen as he saw the tiniest golden flames in each palm. At the end of each flame flickered golden star sparks.

"Y-your magic...Luna! You have magic!" He cried out excited. Just as quickly as the flames were seen, they had vanished. She was panting and the color drained from her cheeks. Fresh tears fell down from her eyes as she looked to her best friend so sadly.

"Please...don't tell anyone."

"What? Why? Your Mommy will be thrilled!"

"It's not celestial magic! Storm, I'm a monster!" She cried.

"What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" He hugged her even tighter. She simply cried into his chest and clung to him. He held onto her and kept reassuring her that she wasn't a monster.

"It's okay Luna. It's gonna be okay."

"No it won't! I don't have celestial magic! I got evil magic! I can make fire! I burn things all the time! In my sleep...my toys...my blanket and pillows...and now...now I don't know if I can control it when I get scared..." She wailed. Storm could only hold her close and provide her with comfort as she could only cry into him.

**~Natsu &amp; Gray~**

Both men had returned to the palace and were helping themselves to some drinks. They were idly catching up with the events that had been going on with both of their families. "So, what is now going on with you hmm?" The Dragon asked the Ice King.

"Oh things are going well. Storm is getting stronger in his studies and magic. Pretty soon, I'll be taking him with me to start showing him how to rule a kingdom. Juvia is practically giddy all the time. Mostly she is glowing from her pregnancy again."

"Whoa!"

"Don't act surprised. She's been playing with the idea of a second baby for a while now. So I decided to make that decision for her. It's kinda cute watching her try to hide it until she wants to surprise me. It's adorable watching her poorly try to hide all the baby things when I am about to walk into the door."

"Well good for you Gray. I am really happy for you and your family."

"Thanks. How about you? Enjoying your familial bliss?"

"For the most part. Just...can I ask you something?"

Gray took another drink from his mug, "Ya just did."

"Ha, ha asshole. But seriously, I need your advice.

"Shoot."

"How did you...how did you make being a dad look so easy?"

"Seriously? Natsu, you're like a big kid. If anything, this should be a walk in the park for you."

"Forget it." Natsu threw back one of his shots.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist ya moron. I may not be the best to ask advice from, but I'll still share. Look, having a kid, it's life changing. Sure when they are little they don't talk back and think you are the world's greatest hero. But as they get older they do start talking and beginning to see you in the real light. I am sure this is Luna's case; things are not only different, but also complicated. She's never met her father, and much less had any type of that kind of relationship."

"You got that right. I'm taking it slow and letting her know me, but she doesn't trust me."

"Hmm wonder why? Oh yeah, because you aren't being honest. You know kids are smarter than they look."

"Don't I know it. She's like her mother and quick as a whip."

"Then tell her. I don't know why you are so quick to be her friend and not her dad. Stop hiding behind the threat of your brother and be her father."

"But Zeref-"

"But nothing. The sooner you tell her the truth, the sooner you can just rebuild all the lost time. Regardless of Luna's reaction, you both will be closer because of it.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"She is practically 4. She'll forgive you by the end of the week. Just talk to her and continue being patient. Just be her dad."

"What if she calls me a coward? What if-"

"Just stop right there. You will be wondering your whole life about the 'what if's'. How about you be your annoying self and let everything come as is."

"...And what if you are wrong?"

Gray let out a heavy sigh, "Then ask yourself this: Is it better than the alternative?" The prince thought about this for a moment.

"I'll talk to Luce."

"Good idea. But whatever happens, just know that, that little girl is your daughter. No matter what, she is yours and you love her more than anything. Continue being patient with her and let her know that everyone is here for her."

"Thanks Ice Princess."

"Anytime Pyro Crazy"


	43. To Find You-Chapter 43

_Author's Note: Hey Guys...-cautiously comes back- Okay, so I am sure I owe a lot of explanations for the hiatus? First of all, lack of sleep. Like I think I have literally gone insane from my lack of sleep and lack of downtime. Which doesn't help with creative writing AT ALL! So something had to give, and sleep won mostly. Secondly, I have been A LOT preoccupied with my new relationship and, trust me, he isn't all too thrilled I haven't written either. He is a big fan of the story, but he wants to write naturally than being forced. Which is my third reason; I've been lazy and a little burnt out. But don't worry, after some PTO, a nap, and some inspiration time with my guy; I am ready to get back into this story._

_This chapter to me is SUUUPER important. This is the chapter from my dream that inspired me to write this monster of a story. That is why I was super procrastinating on it. Because I wanted to give this chapter the detail it deserved. Which is why it has my quality than quantity. Not all my chapters will be as short as this and I am currently writing the next chapter; but I think you all will flip out when you get to the end. _

_Lastly, I want to thank EVERYONE for your patience, support, encouragement, and yes, telling me to get off my butt. Believe it or not, I read your words and it did just the trick. Thank you those who even gave this story a chance, a glance, or even a brief overview of it. Thank you to those who review, write PMs, and even tell me how it is. Your words I cherish deeply and I look forward to talking and interacting as much as I can. Thank you all for everything; I really am the luckiest writer in the world. You guys are amazing and I don't take any of that for granted!_

_Without anything further to add, the song for this chapter is entitled "Know Who You Are" by Moana OST. I thought it was most appropriate for what everyone will be reading. So why not give it a read, a listen, and hey, why not also review and let me know what you think? You know I love fangurling with you guys more than anything! Enjoy!_

I Have Crossed The Horizon To Find You

~Chapter Forty-Three~

By dinner time, Dragneel and Fullbuster had joined together for the evening meal. Both fathers were arguing over who could eat more than the other. Lucy and Juvia were whispering their conversation. The Water Queen was all smiles and her friend was sly enough to tease her. With the adults involved in their own matters, it came to no surprise that the children were eating rather silently. Storm kept giving concerned, sideways glances towards his best friend. His quiet friend picked mostly at her meal and barely engaged socially. Her thoughts appeared to be wrapped around the events of that afternoon. She had broken down in front of her most precious friend-something she had sworn she would never do. She had broken that promise to herself and let him see a secret that had been plaguing her. Suddenly, she was aware of her reality when Storm nudged her side. She had jerked slightly and noticed him staring at her.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"You okay? You aren't eating?"

"Not really-"

"Luna, sweetie, something the matter?" Her mother suddenly asked. Both children froze a little as they turned to the Celestial Queen.

"N-nothin' Momma. J-just talkin' with Storm." She poorly attempted to cover up. Instantly all eyes were on the children.

"Luna-"

"She said she was fine!" Storm spoke defensively. The adults eyed each other but dropped the subject. Luna quickly excused herself to her room while Storm joined her.

"What was that about?" Gray whispered.

"Juvia's not sure..."

"I'll talk-"

"Let them be guys. If anything forcing Luna to talk won't get us any information out of her. I am sure it isn't anything serious." Natsu began to go back to his meal.

"What if-"

"Luce, they are kids and Storm is with her. Maybe they ate something earlier or maybe they are working out something. Either way, they will figure it out. Let's enjoy ourselves. If Luna needs to talk, she knows where we are." He reassured the worried mother by holding her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

The rest of the meal was in awkward conversation as all thoughts were on the absence of the children whom were upstairs. In any case, the meal was quickly finished. The expectant queen was assisting her husband with the dishes while the Dragon Prince was helping his mate set up the guest room. By the time the nursery was set up for Storm, the two children were already in the mists of getting Storm's fort started. Natsu helped set up the sleeping futon and his wife assisted in stringing up the extra blankets. With the final approval of both children, both sets of parents prepared their own child for bed. Juvia closed the door behind the adults as they left their children to slumber.

"Thanks for having me and my family stay over again you guys."

"Well, having familiar faces around is helping Luna. Besides, I miss being around your wife." Lucy chuckled softly.

"Juvia has missed Lucy as well."

"Well, let's catch up some more tomorrow. I think the kids have the right idea of going to sleep." The Ice King had an arm around his wife's waist.

"Yeah, can't argue there, popsicle." This earned a laugh from the group before they departed to their own rooms.

"I am really glad they came to visit. I know Luna had been missing Storm. Hopefully she'll feel more at home now." Lucy began to change once they had returned back to their bedroom. Natsu was already stripping down to his boxers while he appreciatively watched his mate remove her own clothing. Of course, he knew that she must be purposefully teasing him with only, and slowly, removing an article off at a time. He paused to watch her until she noticed his eyeful gaze. "See something you like?" She playfully challenged and threw a pillow at his head.

He easily caught the soft object with one hand, " Oh you know it." He chuckled darkly and began to stalk towards her. His eyes were fixated on hers and each step was purposeful in giving away what exactly was on his mind.

"Oh no you don't! We have guests!" She whispered loudly.

"All the more reason we should."

"Luna and Storm are down the hall."

"And also asleep." He had her pressed against the wall. Already he was taller than her and infamously grin at her when he watched her strain to look up at him with scowl on her beautiful lips. She was only clad in her undergarments and smelled so damn tempting. Their chests were touching and, even when her eyes gave such a warning, he was quickly finding himself becoming lost in those warm orbs of hers. Her heart was pounding against him; that only told him that she was getting just as excited as he was. He reached a hand up and lightly used his thumb to brush her supple cheek. He brought himself closer to her, "How can I help myself when you are so damn breath taking? Do you even realize how hard it is to keep my hands off you?" Before his mate could even give a reply, he already sealed his lips over hers. He captured her mouth and inwardly beamed when he heard that sensual hum of her approval. He felt her reach her arms up and slowly pressed them even more so into the wall. Before either of them knew it, they began to grind up and against that wall.

*****Lemon Warning; Those under 18 must skip to approved section. Others please read at your own risk. Thank you.*****

Lighting the tips of his fingers on fire, the Prince of Dragons burned the edges of the thin sides of her panties. His mouth heatedly kissed her while their tongues danced around each others. He had lifted them up and away from the wall without so much as breaking a single second. He laid her on her back in their soft bedding while her long legs wrapped around his hips. her hands were trailing down him to get to what she desired. He chuckled against her neck as his kiss moved down from her mouth. "Impatient are we?"

"You started this, so I am ending it."

"God you are so hot when you get aggressive."

"I'm all fired up." She yanked down his said boxers and found her prize. Instantly her hand wrapped around his shaft to only pump him while her hips bucked under him. His delicious mouth suckled on that sensitive spot on her neck while she gasped out in her heated pleasure. Her amazing scent hit him hard from her wet snatch which earned an earnest growl from deep within his chest. He thrusted up in her willing hand. "Natsu-" She begged. He already knew what she wanted from him. He moved himself back from her to only position himself deeply inside her. He watched her beautiful face contorted to something of deep bliss. Their eyes connected and their hands interlocked. Just like all those times before since the first love making, they were in sync. They both were connected in every way possible. He let out a deep groan before he started to move his hips harder into hers. He leaned forward while watching her body squirm in pleasure. Her long legs spread just for him and her back arched to only jiggle her breasts for his need. He reached down and ripped the bra from her body. His mate didn't have the heart to complain as his mouth latched onto a tasteful mound. He felt elicit cries beckoned from her mouth from his heated touches and talented mouth. However those cries only heightened when he removed his one hand to bring down and ravaged her engorged clip.

Instantly she tightened around him and about collapsed. He chuckled against her breast evilly. His fingers continued to assault her while he furthered himself into her womb. Somehow she managed to grab his head and bring him up to her face. She crashed her lips against him in a heated kiss while they roughly completed their love making on the bedding. It wasn't long after their heated touches and driven force before they tumbled off into their paradise. Of course, the Prince of Dragon's appetite could never be settled with just one helping of his mate.

*****Ending of Lemon: You may resume reading. Thank you.*****

It wasn't until a few hours later that they laid tirelessly in their bedding. After some complaining from his mate and a deep kiss, Natsu had agreed to help them change into some clothing-of course with the promise to replace those that were ruined from their need. He held her into his arms in her simple nightgown. He watched her slumber against his chest while she slept on him tightly. Her husband gently petted his wife's messy hair and enjoyed the scent of their joining. He couldn't think of a more perfect moment to remember than this one right here.

**~Luna~**

The tiny pinkette slumbered in her bedding while Storm was lightly snoring in the middle of their fort. The room was still as it was peaceful; but not much could be said for the nightmare that the little child had suddenly found herself in. Fire was all around her. She was trapped in some sort of castle-more specifically hers. "MOMMA!" She coughed through the red flames. She found herself stumbling through the dark smoke. Everything around her was disoriented and the heat made it hard for her to make way for an exit. She felt the wetness on her cheeks from the tears that were fueled by her terror.

"MOMMA! Help me! Momma save me!" She cried as the ceiling was being ripped from atop of her. Above her the flames flickered towards the heavens and large dragons blew fire from their mouths. Their flames lit up the night sky when the small one began to realize that they were the ones setting everything around her in flames. These dragons were the ones destroying her home.

"Luna! Be who you are meant to be! It's time to awaken little dragoness and join us!" A loud voice boomed above her.

The child frantically searched for the source, "No! Stop! Leave me alone!" She tried to run away. Just then a red dragon with a scar over of his one eye ascended over the castle walls and dropped before the fleeing girl. He glared down at her and used his tail to prevent her from running. She could do nothing but look up at the terrifying beast. "Child, it is time to stop denying who you are!"

"NOO!" The little princess wept terrified. Her body was trembling like a leaf as the dragon descended one of his claws down to grasp her; suddenly she felt something inside her snap and her body was engulfed in flames. Her screams echoed out as she felt her life was burning around her.

Fortunately, the child jerked herself awake only to come to the scent of smoke coming from her burning blanket. Her eyes widened and grabbed the cup of water by her bedside to quickly put out the smoke and the small flames. Her cheeks were tear stained and she couldn't stop herself from shaking. This time it was too close. If she hadn't woken up from where she was, she would have set the room on fire, or worse, end up killing her best friend. Her scared form froze as she had but all forgotten that said friend was still in her room. Had he awoken and saw the sorry state she was in? Would he hate her for what she almost had done? The thought of even hurting her best friend made her bolt across the room and quietly stumbling on her own two feet as she wanted the one person that would make everything better; that would keep her safest.

Lucy was sleeping deeply on her side. She was blissfully unaware by the small creature slipping into her room and tiptoeing to where her mother was sleeping deeply into her pillow. Little hands reached up to wake her from her deep slumber. The Celestial Queen murmured half awake as she tried to realize what exactly was happening. She blinked into the darkness until her eyes adjusted to her distraught daughter. Panic settled as she suddenly jerked awake. "Luna, sweetheart? What is it? What is wrong?"

"M-Momma..." The child suddenly lunged herself into her mother's arms with full tears streaming down her cheeks. Instantly the child felt her parent's arms wrap around her. Lucy was full of confusion. Her daughter was never one for nightmares or waking her up in the middle of the night. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Whatever it is, Luna, it's going to be alright. I promise you that it will be." She gently petted her child's soft hair. The mother felt her little one bury her face in her chest. She clung to her sobbing uncontrollably. She had appeared to be talking, but it was difficult to understand exactly what was being said. "Luna, baby, shh hunny, come on. Please take some deep breaths. That's it. C'mon, you are safe. Momma is right here."

"M-M-Momma, I-I-I ca-can't...I ca-can't..."

"Can't what? Talk to me baby. Use your words and tell me what it is?" This sent Luna into another round of sobs. All her poor mother could do was rock her until her sobbing had quieted again. "It's going to be alright. I promise that it will." Her entire front of her chest was soaked with her little one's tears. All she could do was hold her baby close and rub her back gently. "Luna, sweetheart, talk to Momma." She continued to listen to Luna's few hiccups as she attempted to finally calm herself.

"Mo-Momma, c-can we go-go back ho-home?"

"What? Why? I thought you liked staying here? What happened today?"

"I-it isn't ju-just today...but if w-we stay...I-I'll...I'll..." She broke down once more. She tried to bury herself again in her mother as if to hide away from the world.

"Luna, stop this. Use your words baby. Why do we need to go home? What has you-"

"Because I am a **monster**!" Lucy could only blink back in surprise.

"Where in the world did you come up with that idea? Did something happen today? Did Storm-"

"No! Storm is my friend! Momma...I...well..." Luna pulled back with her tear strained cheeks and such a deep, profound sadness in her expression. A sadness that should never be on a child so young. She held out a shaking palm and a golden flame with tiny star-like sparkles flickered out and illuminated the room.

"L-Luna-"

"Momma...I am a monster...and-and if P-Prince Natsu f-finds out..." She let the flame die in her palm and curled into her mother weeping again.

"Oh Luna..."

"I-I'm a mon-monster. I'm-"

"You are not a monster." Spoke the new, familiar voice beside the upset girl. She stiffened and a look of sheer terror rippled across her face. Her wide, tearful eyes gazed turned to the pink-haired main aside them in her mother's bed. Before she could protest, the girl had found herself lifted from her mother's embrace and placed into his. The little one squeezed her eyes shut and curled into a tiny ball. This was it. This was her end.

"Hey, c'mon. It isn't that bad-"

"Pl-please don't-don't kill me..." She whimpered out so wretchedly.

"Kill?"

"I-I didn't mean to be a mon-monster...I didn't-"

"Luna, why in the world would you even you are a mon-Oh Luna..." Even in the dim room, he began to see a light pattern of golden scales form as the weight of her stress was beginning to form on his child's face.

"Oh Luna, how long has this been happening?"

"I-I'm a mon-monster P-Prince Na-Natsu...I'm a monster and I can't make it stop!"

"No, no sweetheart, you are nothing like a monster. You are starting to finally change. This is normal for the powers of a dragon." He looked at her sympathetically.

"But I am not a dragon!"

"Yes, you are sweetie." Luna felt her mother gently cupping her cheeks on her face as she made her look back at her. Her warm amber eyes swimming with her own tears as she weakly smiled softly at her small one; whom was still so upset.

"N-no, I'm a c-celestial mage."

"Luna, you are a dragon." The prince repeated.

"You got it from your father's side."

"But I don't-"

"Luna." The Prince of Dragons took a deep breath before continuing, "I am your Papa. I have always been your Papa."

For Luna, everything had stilled. She didn't know if what she heard was the truth or a cruel prank. She looked between both the man claiming to be her parent and her own mother. Her eyes were wide as if asking if this news were true. Her quietly weeping mother gave a watery nod, and the little one's wide eyes returned back to her father's steadfast gaze. She felt herself come up short with all the questions she had built up ever since she had wondered about her missing parent. But here he was now; with her in his arms and him waiting for any kind of reaction. She tightened her hands on his skin and buried her face in his chest. All she could do was hug him and burst anew into fresh, but happy tears.


	44. Seeing The Darkness In The Light-Ch 44

_Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Guess I am back for another fun week of this story! I hope that you all have been liking the journey we have been having so far? I know I am having a blast! I will soon be replying to your reviews, so just be patient as I am getting to those. If you are a guest, just know I see you and I too love your words! I read each and everyone!_

_Did I mention how AWESOME YOU ALL ARE?! I keep, and will forever keep, saying that I have the best fans a girl could ever ask for! All of you are precious to me and I really enjoying talk or fangirling with you all! So, that being said, I wanted to tell you guys that someone drew fanart of this story! I am completed floored and if you are fans of this master piece as I am, you should all head over to deviant art and check it out! The piece is by Vteddy entitled "Heir of Fire and Stars"; They were so kind to drew a cute picture of Luna that you all have to check out! Honestly I can't stop freaking out about it-so much so it made me cry! You guys are amazing and I don't know what I have done to have you enjoy this story; but I am so glad you love it as much as I do._

_So, I realize that I kinda suck at getting back to people, and after being inspired by missyplantium, I have decided to create my very first tumblr! So if you wanna chat or share art or even talk to me (I tend to check it twice a day), then feel free to do so! My tumblr URL FairyTailLuce and I so look forward to meeting you!_

_Without anything further to add, the song I have paired with this chapter is entitled "Broken Arrows" by Avicii. Avcii is SO MY FAVORITE and honestly, I love listening to his work while I type or think of chapters! Please give it a listen and read. Also, if you want, please go ahead and leave a review so that we can both fangirl together and talk about life! Lemme know what you all thing and enjoy!_

Seeing The Darkness In The Light

~Chapter Forty-Four~

The night had come to day; and with it answers that only reunited the family. Luna had wept in her father's arms and clung tightly to him. She was fearful to let go in case that this was all a dream that could turn into a nightmare. Those questions, however, would wait; after all, it wasn't everyday that something you had wondered about your whole life was holding you close.

"I...I looked for you!" The child wept.

"I know you did baby. I watched you grow up all these years." He kissed her hair.

"P-papa!" The little girl continued to sob. Lucy wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulders and let her own tears fall on his neck. She, too, had been dreaming about this as long as she could remember since Luna's birth. The family huddled together until exhaustion claimed them.

Into the morning light, the Celestial Queen had awoken to see her child sitting across from her husband in the chairs. They appeared to be deep in their own conversation. As the sunlight filtered through the airy curtains, Natsu had leaned forward and cupped their daughter's hands with his own. He was appearing to be instructing her with her own fire.

"Now just focus Little Miss. Try not to force your concentration with your own pulse. Listen to your own heartbeat if you need to. This will help with keeping a stronghold on your magic instead of it all exploding at once. Once you mastered this, it will seem like second nature to you. "

"Bu-but, I never had been able to use any kind of magic..." The little one narrowed her eyes as she focused with all her might in her deep concentration. Natsu then began rubbing her hands as he let out a hearty laugh.

"You need to learn to relax. You are so much like Luce kiddo. Listen, no magic will come with you uptight like this."

"It's the only way I know how. It's what Momma says to do."

"With Celestial Magic maybe. But this, my Little Miss, this is a much different kind of magic. This kind of magic is called Dragon Magic."

"But I don't know the first thing about being a dragon..."

"Well, it is my job to teach you now."

"Oh no you're not." The once slumbering mother sat up and looked fully at her family.

"Momma!" Luna slightly jumped guilty.

"Luce, she needs proper training."

"Not here and not without a explaining a few things."

"She needs to embrace her childhood and her birthright."

"Not saying that, that won't happen, but she should know fully about her magic before you thrown her headfirst into it. Especially if it is near the house, or more specifically, our bedroom. Don't know about you, but I like our home fully intact. Seriously Natsu, where is your head?"

"Luce, she can barely make a flame. I doubt anything will happen in our home."

"Natsu-"

"Momma! Please stop fighting Papa!" Both parents turned to look at their daughter holding herself with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Luna..." Her mother softly spoke as she lowered herself to her child's level once she was off her bed. Luna only sniffled and looked away from her. Natsu joined his wife and placed an arm on her shoulder. The celestial mother held onto her small one's hands while her mate cupped their daughter's cheek.

"We are just having a loud discussion."

"No you weren't. I know the difference."

"Well, I don't want you to take this as me punishing you for your magic. I am very proud of you. You finally found out what you have inside. I think that is amazing. But I don't want you practicing inside this house. Fire burns things, remember."

"I wasn't going to, but please, don't fight Momma. We are finally a family. I don't want to lose Papa again..."

"I'm not going anywhere Baby; not now, not ever." He lightly used his thumb to stroke her cheek. Luna leaned more into his palm and squeeze gently her mother's hands.

"Promise?

"We promise." They spoke at the same time. The child leaned forward and hugged both her parents.

Shortly after breakfast, Storm and Natsu had taken Luna outside to start practicing their magic. Lucy was cleaning up the morning meal while Juvia was talking quietly with her husband in the sitting room. She wasn't paying much attention as she was focusing on the water filling her sink. However, she was brought out of her concentration by a joyful cry coming from the other room. She softly smiled and dried her hands while she made her way to the sight of Gray holding Juvia in a tender embrace.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is happy when Gray is happy! Juvia is happy that Gray wants another baby too!" Her husband was all smiles as he held her so close. He stole a heated kiss and was radiating off excited emotions. His wife was practically a puddle in his arms.

"Ah, so you told him, huh?" Lucy folded her arms and smugly looked on at the elated couple.

"You knew?" The Ice King laughed carefree.

"Only as of yesterday. Your Juvia certainly knows how to keep a good secret."

"Juvia can! Juvia only wanted to be certain before Juvia told her Gray-sama." The Water Queen was able to steady herself in her husband's arms and naturally leaned into him.

"Well Juvia, congratulations again."

"Heh, looks like I'm beatin Flame Ass in kids!" The proud man boasted.

"Careful Gray, you know what they say about having little girls; they are punishment for your youthfulness when chased them." The Celestial Queen teased.

"Good thing we'll only have boys." At this, his wife's smile darkened.

"But-but Juvia wants a little girl..." Gray suddenly froze as he was always a weakness for his wife's tears.

"No, no my love. C'mon darlin', don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her and let her bury her face in his chest.

"T-take it back..."

"I take it back."

"Mean it Gray-sama!" She sniffed loudly.

"I-I want a daughter; our daughter."

"D-do you pro-promise?" She looked up at him with watery eyes and her bottom lip trembling. He couldn't help but return his with a tender gaze. One could clearly see his adoration for his beloved woman.

"Of course I promise Juvia. I want our beautiful, cute, sweet little girl."

"Oh I do miss those days." Lucy interjected with a giggle.

"Juvia is happy that her Gray wants a little girl." She forced herself to calm back down. The hostess headed back to her cleaning so that the couple could continue their sweet moment; a moment of promises and intimate feelings.

She couldn't help but be ecstatic for them. Of course, she couldn't help herself to envision a beautiful little child with blue hair and soulful eyes that could also do water and ice magic. '_Luna was certainly going to be a wonderful surrogate big sister' _she had pondered. With the kitchen cleaned and not being quite lunchtime, the mother retired to her study to write while allowing the couple more time alone to talk. Although, getting closer to the mealtime, she went out back to the kitchen to start preparing. She was greeted to the sight of Juvia and Levy sitting at the table while they catching up from their lives.

"Lu-chan!" Her petite friend beamed at her.

"Levy...? Oh I am so sorry! I had forgotten that you were coming over today!" She realized and quickly apologized. She had taken a seat next to them at the table.

"That's alright. I heard that Juvia and her family arrived for a visit. But imagine my surprise when she told me the good news."

"Juvia is happy as well!"

"As you should be. Another little Gray or even an adorable Juvia would be perfect!" Levy cooed at the thought. All women broke out in to giggles.

"Also, I see that you brought us lunch?" The Celestial Queen eyed the basket of food.

"Well, I had figured that with three families all eating, especially with hungry children, we might needed a feast. Besides, I figured you needed a break from feeding an army."

"God I love you woman." Lucy got up from her seat to start spreading out the meal.

"So, I also couldn't help but notice that Luna was out with Natsu with fire in her hands?" The mate of the Iron Dragon sideways glanced to see her close friend's reaction. The Water Queen's gaze was also not missed as the two friends look to see Lucy freeze slightly.

"You saw, huh?"

"Juvia is also curious to this as well. What is going on with Lucy's family?"

"We...kinda came clean with Luna." Both women had identical shocked looks.

"Wait?! What?! Since when?!" Levy was the first one to respond from the pair.

"Didn't Lucy and Natsu wish to wait before telling Luna about everything until it was much safe?" Juvia found her voice.

"That was the plan until Luna came into our bedroom last night and revealed her powers to us. She started proclaiming that she was a monster and that Natsu would kill her before she fully turned into one, or something of that nature."

"Oh Luna..."

"Poor thing..."

"Well, Natsu was there and he let it all spill."

"Natsu was there?"

"Oh Lucy, you dirty-"

A flustered Lucy waved her hands, "It wasn't like that!"

"Sure it wasn't." They teased slyly.

"Juvia understands Lucy's needs all too well." She nodded.

"Not you too Juvia!" Lucy cried.

"We are just playing around Lu, but in all seriousness, what are you going to do now? How much are you going to explain to Luna? And how good of an idea was it to even tell her in the first place? I mean, you and Natsu had convinced all of us that keeping her in the dark was about the best thing for her."

"Easy on the third degree Levy, this all just happened last night. And putting it so simply, things had changed, alright?"

"But Lucy, Levy is right. Natsu and Lucy had advocated passionately about keeping Luna in the dark for Luna's safety, but now..."

"Look, this is grey territory for us both. We are taking things as they come for right now. I do plan to talk later to them both about this. But, at this moment, I am letting Luna get acquainted to her father. Now that the cat is out of the bag, I feel I at least owe Luna the day to not worry like we are all hiding from you-know-who."

Both women exchanged worried glances. "Lu, we are just trying to help, but you have to admit that these are valid questions."

"Levy is correct again. Please keep Juvia and the others informed of what Lucy and Natsu are planning to do considering that the circumstances are different now."

"Believe me, I'll gladly keep you all in the loop as soon as we just figure out what is going on. For now, let's have Luna get to know her father. It's the least we can all do." She sighed heavily. All three friends fell into uncomfortable silence and looked out the window to see their husbands and children.

Outside, the twins cheered on their two other friends that were battling Prince Natsu. Gray and Gajeel sat by the cheerleaders and looked on to the sparring matches. In front of the sideline committee stood, in fighting stances, father and daughter. Storm was coaching his best friend to help push her magic; while her father purposefully pushing every trigger and button he knew his daughter has. He was using this method to bring out that raw talent he knew was inside her.

"Luna, remember to really focus this time. Keep attacking low and eat that fire if he throws it at you." Storm whispered to her while rubbing her shoulders. The child was in a death glare lock with her beyond amused parent. Not even a whole day of finding out who he was, and already they were training.

Of course, internally, she was freaking out. So much has changed in her small world, and she had so many questions for not just her father, but Storm as well. That would have to wait considering she was facing one of her more predominate fears. It had been a long time since she was in any kind of magical fight. Last time she was, she was playing with her friends and it was a scary accident. This time around, in the current situation, she wanted to prove to her father so badly that she was strong and she wouldn't hurt herself like last time.

"I got it Storm. I'm ready this time." She replied quietly.

"Just, remember to be careful. I'll step in again like last time if he gets-"

"I said I got it!"

"Oi! You two gonna keep whispering sweet nothings, or you gonna fight?" Chastise Gajeel as he wanted the pair turn a bright shade of red.

"Hey! Don't you start anything Storm! You leave my daughter alone!" Natsu fumed.

"Flame Brain! How about your daughter leave my boy alone!" Gray teased.

"Shut up your ice prick-" The Dragon Prince found himself sprawled back by a powerful force. While he was distracted by it, the young dragoness saw her opportunity and sent a wave of golden fire to push him down. The starlight flames engulfed the man. The fire was so intense that it knocked him back several yards. Luna was hunched over and panting from being winded. The attack had took out a lot of her magic this time.

Storm lowered her to the ground as the cheering twins rushed to her side. "Luna! That was so cool!"

"Yeah! Those flames were awesome!"

"Th-thanks guys. I'm hap-" Suddenly she had closed her eyes suddenly and laid still. By now, Natsu had recovered from the attack. He, with the other fathers, went to the unconscious child's side.

Storm was trying his best to wake her up with his desperate cries, "Luna! Luna! C'mon! Luna!" He sobbed. He felt a hand on his shoulder from his own father.

"It's okay Buddy. She just used too much of her magic."

Natsu had reached down and cradled her to him. "Actually this is a good thing; she won't be burning things in her sleep.

"LUNA! Natsu! What happened!?" Came the scared cry of his wife; whom was running out of the house with the other two mothers behind her.

"She used a little too much magic is all. She'll be fine." Natsu had smiled good naturally. He cradled his child in his arms. His mate quickly approached him and took her from him.

"Luna? Luna, baby? Will she be alright?!" She panicked. Seeing her child like this only alarmed every rationality she had. It was as if her darkest nightmares were coming true. Seeing her on the verge of one of her panic attacks. Instinctively, the other mothers were at her side.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest now." Levy started to guide her back to the house.

"Juvia knows this. Juvia has seen Storm do this plenty of times. Luna just wasn't too careful." The Water Queen attempted to comfort. All words were lost on the celestial mother as she clung to her small child to her. Wordlessly, she allowed her friends to bring her back inside. This left Natsu out with the others. He wasn't quite sure how to clean up this mess. The only sounds were from Storm's crying into his father.

Sometime later, Natsu was able to summon up the courage to seek his family. Gajeel and Gray were already preparing dinner while the children quietly played. Storm didn't appear to be much in the mood for anything. He constantly had a frown and any chance he could get, he would look back up at the stairwell in hope to see a cute, pinkette, best friend there. He wanted to see her bright smile and hear her weird laugh. It was bad enough that it was all his fault for not being able to help her, but now he couldn't see her. All that mattered to him was upstairs and he was forced to stay down on this floor with the others. He felt a familiar pat on his head. He looked up to see his idol grinning down at him.

"She'll be fine popsicle. Just relax. I'll get her up and going in no time. You will see her sooner than you think; I promise."

"Thanks Natsu." He managed a small smile.

The wild father turned and went up the stairs. He knew they all were in their bedroom, and he had no clue if his daughter was awake or not. She exerted quite a lot of her magical powers. She certainly was something else. With her raw talent and some training; in a few years, she may even be on the same level as him. But that kind of talk would have to wait. He'd be lucky to even speak the word 'training' without a death glare along with a lecture from his not-too-pleased mate.

As he approached the door, his sensitive hearing picked up on the soft conversation happening beyond it. "She hasn't woken up yet." He heard the trembling voice of his wife.

"Takes time. My guess is she won't wake up until tomorrow." The script mage assured her.

"I could kill him. He pushed her way too far and he knew how young she is!"

"Ladies," He decided to interrupt from the doorway. The occupants looked toward his direction and he was greeted by even glares.

"Juvia doesn't think this is the best time to talk."

"I need to speak to my mate alone, please." He insisted and left no room for opposing in the way he used his words. The other two looked to the leader and she gave a small nod.

"I'll help Gajeel and check on dinner."

"Juvia will speak to Storm." The pair glared dangerously as they past the Prince of Dragons when they brushed past him. His wife was looking down at their slumbering daughter. Lightly she petted her child's hair line as a way to ignore her husband. With a heavy sigh, Natsu slowly approached the bed and sat on the opposite side of her.

The scene was all too familiar back in the their earlier life of the palace. Only this time he could feel Lucy's anger radiate off her. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know I fu-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" She angrily flashed her gaze at him.

"C'mon Luce, she pushed herself hard. I didn't think she used-"

"She used advanced attacks, Natsu!" She hissed back lividly. "What in the hell were you thinking? She isn't Sting or Gajeel! She is _not_ a seasoned fighter! She is your tiny daughter!"

" I wasn't thinking-"

"Clearly!"

"Hey! Stop that. You can at least let me get a word in!"

"_Natsu Dragneel_, you better hope all I don't allow you is to get a word in! I am so _furious_ with you!"

"I can hardly tell." He deadpanned. The murderous glare she gave him could have easily killed him ten times over; but there he sat on the other side of their unconscious child. He watched as she purposefully made herself calm down.

"She will never learn to fight."

"Oh? Isn't that what happened to you?"

"Don't-"

"No you don't get to speak this time Luce. It's my turn." He set his determined look on her. He had to give it to his mate, she never backed down, nor flinched unlike most of his enemies when he whipped out that certain expression. "Our daughter has just as much of your blood as mine. That same blood is constantly running through her veins. She may look like her grandmother on your side, but she is also Igneel through and through. Her magic is unnaturally strong and powerful, but without this training, it will consume her. I am sorry she is late to this magic game, I really am Luce, but her time is now. To deny her, her natural rights would be denying who she really is. Is that the kind of message we want to be sending her?"

"And what about Zeref? What about her being discovered? What about training her?"

"Luce-"

"Don't 'Luce' me! I am terrified of what her uncle will do to her; much less anyone else on his side of things. The last thing I need is my mate pushing her to the point where she seriously harms herself. We are her parents; it is our job to not harm, but to protect her!"

"What do you think I am doing?!" Both shouted at each other and then looked away guilty. A cold silence filled the space between them. Neither wanted to back down from this, yet it threatened their stronghold of the foundation they built together.

"Luce, we cannot be fighting like this. We need to stay united and work something out." He spoke up finally.

"I want her to be safe."

"So do I. Her magic is getting out of hand and you can't deny that. She _needs_ me. She _needs_ my training.

"And getting caught?"

"I won't." He spoke firmly.

"That isn't-"

"I swear on my life I won't get caught."

"...and Zeref?"

"You leave him to me. I promised you I would take care of this and I meant it." He watched her let out a frustrated sigh after he observed her internal debate.

"What do we tell her?"

"Just need to know for now. After Zeref is dealt with, we will tell her everything if that is what you want."

"You know I am not thrilled about any of this."

"I know, but if it makes you feel any better, I'm not either. It'll be okay. And I promise, I'll think better next time."

"Anything happens to my baby from here on out, it'll be your head." He felt himself gulp at the expression on her face.

"S-since when do you take lessons from E-Erza?"

**~End Of The Week~**

Just as Levy predicted, Luna was awake by the next morning. The crowded cottage had the three families living under one roof, but it happily reminded Lucy of her earlier years back in Natsu's room. With Wendy and Carla joining the giant family of friends, Luna was given a better bill of health. Everyone visited and caught up from their busy lives. Juvia and Gray would be 'working' with Natsu at the palace as they began to finalize the renewed treaty. When they would return for the day to the cottage, Luna would be ready for training or playing with her father.

True to his promise, he was more mindful of Luna's magic and abilities. He would frequently have her take breaks and only train until dinner in the afternoons. Life for that one week was peaceful, but full of excitement and fun. Everyone reconnected, however, the day was approaching until it had arrived for the Fullbuster's to return home. The parents of Storm were at the palace signing the final items of the treaty while Luna and Storm were outside the cottage by their new spot on the water's edge. Lucy was with Happy helping to pack the rest of the belongings since the Redfox's had already gone home after breakfast that morning. Wendy and Carla had accompany them.

Storm was sitting with Luna next to him. She had leaned her body against his and closed her eyes. The boy had an arm hugging her to him while looking out on the calm waters of the lake. "Do you have to go? Can't you asked your Momma if you can stay?"

"She won't let me. Dad says she'll go crazy or something if I am not around. I think it is because she'll get clingy to him or something." He chuckled, "You know, you could ask to come with?"

"I wish. I just got to know who my Papa was..."

"Yeah, Uncle Natsu is pretty great." Luna had opened her eyes and looked up at her best and most dearest friend, but something had been bothering her for some time now.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmm? About Prince Natsu?" She gave a nod. "He asked me not to..."

"Why?"

"It's kinda a long story..."

"Please?"

"How much do you know about him?"

"He is my Daddy, but we haven't...talked really..."

"Luna, I need you to promise me that whatever I tell you, you will never repeat it." He held out his pinky finger. The small princess appeared confused as she didn't know what exactly her best friend knew.

"Is...is it bad?" She hesitated.

"Kinda." He looked at her sadly. He felt her link her pinky with his and fully looked at her.

"I don't know everything, but I've listened to my parents and known you before you were even born. Heh, well I've known your dad even longer. Anyway, one day your mom showed up and she found out she was having you. There was some stupid grown up talk, but anyway, Uncle Natsu was there a lot when she was staying with my family. And after you were born he came to talk to me."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted me to have him being a secret and never to mention him to you ever."

"Why?"

"He said there was a bad man that wanted to hurt you and your mom. If I wanted to protect you, and I do, I had to be quiet about who he was. Later I found out the truth."

"Who would want to hurt Momma and me?"

"His name is Zeref and he is the King of the Dragons. He is your uncle." Luna's eyes widen and in the distance they heard their mother's call for their return.


	45. Blind-Ch 45

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! I am back! Ooh and look! Another chapter!_

_...but seriously...I am sorry...I am not proud of this chapter. I don't condone this chapter...So please...don't hate me too much. I hated writing it! I swear! I don't take pleasure in what is about to happen next in the story! _

_Sorry for the delayed chapter and for your words of encouragement! As always I appreciate all your feedback, your support, and your words! You all rock and I never take a single response for granted! You all are my heart and I am enjoying this adventure we are taking together!_

_I don't usually do this, but my childhood best friend had started writing! We usually bounce ideas off each other and she is one of the main reasons I got into writing in the first place. But if you want to see the other side of my creative mind, definitely go check out her work. Her pennname is Sanshi Love. She has an original story and so far it is amazing! So check it out guys and let her know what you think!_

_Nothing much to update this time, except you all are amazing and I love fan girling with each and every one of you! So anyway, the song of this chapter is"All The King's Horses" by Karmina. I think it goes really well with the events taking place in the story and I hope you all will give a listen while you read! And hey, as always, leave me a response because I love getting to talk to you all and giving hints here and there! Can't wait to hear from you and enjoy the story!_

Blind

~Chapter Forty-Five~

**~One Month Later~**

True to _her_ promise to Storm, Luna hadn't dare to speak a word, or asked any questions she had been harboring since Storm let her in on one of his biggest secrets. It was unfortunate that at that very moment their mothers had called for them. Disappointment was an understatement as Luna wasn't able to ask any further questions on the topic of her uncle. With an apologetic look with the tug of her hand Storm had led the two back towards the cottage. Along the way, he swore he would tell her everything when they saw each other again. This would be comforting to the young princess, but she had the feeling that their reunion would be quite a wait.

When they returned back to their mothers, they had come to find that everyone was there waiting on them. Lucy gave a final hug to Juvia while Storm went to his father's side. Happy had come and stayed near his friend.

"Oh Luna, don't cry pumpkin. Storm and Juvia will return soon." The mothers looked over to see her tears when it has suddenly realized on her what was going to happen.

"Awww c'mon Luna...you know I don't like to see you cry..." Storm instantly rushed to her side.

"D-don't go..."

"Sorry..." He mumbled. She gripped him into another hug and couldn't release. Quietly, Natsu went to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Little Miss, they won't be gone forever. I promise you that you will see them again. All your friends are never far from you when you think of them. I promise that they will come back for another visit. But now they have to return home." With watery tears, the crying child looked up to see his warm smile.

"Come on Storm, we have to go now. Give her one more hug-" Storm had suddenly kissed her cheek. Light pink flustered her face while he left to return to his chuckling father. Her own father could only glare dangerously at the waving family that decided now would be a good time to retreat. The child reached her hand to lightly hold his.

"I miss him Papa..."

He reached down and gathered her up in his arms.

"It'll be alright Little Miss. Let's get some lunch and wipe your face. I don't want you getting cooties."

"But cooties aren't-

"Cooties are real!"

"Alright you two, lunch is already in the oven." Lucy interrupted while picking up to hold Happy; whom was purring contently in her arms. The Dragneel family returned into their little home while the Fullbuster's began to make their own journey home in their carriage.

Since the departure of friends, a whole month had passed in that time. Things began to get real interesting in regards to the Dragneel family. Natsu would be spending his mornings playing politics and in the afternoons be training with his daughter. Sometimes it would be just them, and then other times would be with the twins and Gajeel.

While the pair were occupied, Lucy would still be continuing her training with Levy. She had advanced quite enough in that she was on the cusp of having two spirits out at once. But for her own powers, she could have at least on spirit out for a longer period of time. Of course, the evenings were filled with laughter, friends, and warmth while both families would be enjoying those nights in each other's company.

As the Dragneel's were training and gathering strength, a darkness was on the horizon that, unfortunately, had slipped through a certain Dragon Prince's lack of observation. It was a warm, beautiful afternoon at the royal training grounds. For the better part of two hours, and a scorched field, Natsu had dismissed his child and her friends for a water break. He and the Iron Dragon would continue their own sparring battle. But, a little while later, he would pick up the lessons again.

Over the past month he had noticed quite a change in his little dragoness' abilities. She certainly had better control over her powers and her celestial fire had packed quite a punch when he found himself on that receiving end. Being proud, along with other emotions, were what he felt from being a part of her progress. He was not surprised about being correct in seeing her potential. Now, it was his sole mission to not just help her to harness that wild power, but to instill in her the lessons from his own parent. He wanted her to grow and to step up into her own.

Although, it had broken his heart to realized that with each lesson she mastered, it was a step closer to being able to stand on her own two feet. As a parent, he began to realize that there was no better honor, nor sadness, than to help his little girl grow up to be a powerful woman; that when he was long gone, she would be able to face this world on her own.

"Oi! What the hell is with that pathetic look, Salamander?" Gajeel chided.

"Do you ever think about Alex growing up and living on her own? That she will be-"

"Hey! We ain't ever gonna talk about that!" Gajeel shouted a little too flustered. He glared an angry expression, but an undertone of worry had shown through.

"Fight me Metal Mouth!" Natsu quickly pulled himself out of his own reverie.

"Now we are talkin' Flame Ass!" The men grinned as both were eager to avoid such inevitable things. They both rushed towards each other for another round of fighting.

On the other side of the training grounds, the twins and Luna were drinking water from them taking their break. "Looks like we are on break again." Alex smiled.

"And our dads are fighting again." Steel chuckled.

"Looks like they forgot about us too." Luna sighed annoyed.

"Cheer up Pinkie, looks like our chance for us to have some real fun." The mischievous boy grinned.

"Huh?"

"What my idiot brother means is that we can go play."

"I say we play our favorite game!"

"Oh no, I don't think that is a good idea..."

"C'mon Luna, hide n' seek is really fun!" Her friend tried to win her over.

"But my dad says we need to stay close when we aren't home..."

"We are close. Sides', we aren't goin' far. Don't be a chicken Luna."

"Chicken! Chicken!"

"Fine! I'll do it...just as long as we don't go too far. I don't want Papa mad at me."

"Now we're talkin!"

"Luna, you be the seeker. We'll hide." Alex explained.

"Alright...don't go too far though..." The pink haired dragoness turned her back to them towards the wall. She closed her eyes to start counting. The twins took this as their cue to start running. Little did they know little Luna cheated by using her sensitive hearing to find which direction her friends had scampered off to.

By the time she had reached '100', she had long since lost them. However, she did know the direction they had gone; so that was at least a start. Of course, she felt her heart sank when she approached the entrance of the garden labyrinth. Already she was far from the training grounds, but to go in there would only lead her further away. What was worse was that would risk the chance of her getting lost. But Alex's insult rang clear in her mind, and she had to remind herself that she had been training so that she could better control her powers. What was a little push with the boundaries? Hadn't she proven to her father that she now could handle her own? Steeling her resolve, she had squared herself at the garden entrance. She entered the vegetation maze without so much as a glance back.

Unfortunately for her, the smell of flowers and soiled earth shielded her friend's unique scents. So she would have to rely on her good luck and search around. But her patience, however, was much like that of her father. Already she had been traveling around for what felt like forever, but in reality only a mere hour. She was about to give up hope until, finally, she had come to a clearing. It looked like a breath taking oasis. A wonderful scene of elegantly designed benches around a little rock river pool with waterfalls pouring into it. Sweet smelling flours and lush plant life accompanied the serene resting spot.

However, the small dragoness was not alone in this magical place. She had spotted a man sitting with his back to her in one of the benches. He appeared to be looking on towards the river pool deeply in thought. She slowly approached him. Sensing her presence, he turned to meet her curious gaze. A dark haired man with deep-set eyes that matched the darkness of his locks appeared to be staring back into her warm amber ones. He wore a white and black mixed ensemble of regal looking clothing; something royalty would appearing to be wearing that she had recognized in one of her fairy tale books. His expression was that of surprise that shifted to blatant curiosity. The dragoness approached him cautiously.

"Hello Mister, sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't happen to see anyone, maybe two kids, come through here?"

His curiosity held a hint of amusement, "I am afraid not little one. I have been the only one here all morning since I had gotten off my ship."

"You were on a ship?" Amazement took over her polite expression as she only moved in closer.

"Quite a charming girl you are." He moved over in his spot to make room for her to join him. She took her seat and looked at him with inquisitive eyes."Is it hard to believe I could run a ship?"

"Well no, but I've always wanted to go on one."

"Well maybe I could take you."

"Really!"

"Why not? You seem to be good on your legs."

Her bright smile had faltered, "Well probably not..."

"Oh? Your balance that bad?"

"No...it is just...my Momma wouldn't let me go. She doesn't like me to be far from her."

"Sounds like a good mother."

"She is. But, I wish she would let me do things. I am strong now, but now, she wants me closer than ever."

"Why's that?"

"She says it's for my safety, but I know the real reason."

"Ah, I see. And what could that be?"

"I can't say since I made a promise. Momma taught me that Celestial Mages always keep their promises. Sides' it has to do with a man hunting us."

The dark haired man's eyes widen in realization. He took in her appearance from those familiar eyes and that pink hair up in pigtails. Quickly he had composed himself, "What's your name little one? Perhaps I could talk to your mother? That way she could understand where you are coming from and allow you to accompany me?"

"Well that might work! Oh, I'm Luna; Luna Dragneel." She smiled ever so innocently. The man returned his own smile and got more comfortable on the bench.

** "**_Luna._ Such a pretty name. Your mother must have chosen it special for you."

"I guess. So what is your name Mister?" She followed his example.

"My closest friends call me Spriggan."

"We're friends?" Her small voice was filled with emotion.

"Of course Luna." He patted her back.

"I can't wait to tell Papa! He will be happy for me!"

"Oh I am sure he will. So tell me Luna, since we are friends, what is your life like?"

"Oh, I'll start at the beginning..."

**~Natsu~**

After another round of fighting, the two bruised up men finally stopped for their own break. As Natsu was drinking his water, he began to feel as if something was off.

"Oi, Salamander, where are my brats?" His partner spoke as the father looked around. The Iron Dragon's counterpart about dropped his water that he was drinking. Instinctively his eyes darted around the area in a panic. Where exactly was his daughter?

"Brats! You better come out before you get a whippin'!" The father bellowed out. Instantly his two small children bolted from the far end of the field. Much to prince's horror, Luna was not among them. The pair offered quick apologies that overlapped each other in hopes that their father wouldn't keep his threat.

"Where is Luna?" Natsu suddenly interjected. Fear was evident in his panic state.

"Calm down Salamander, I am sure the girl is around here somewhere."

"Where Gajeel!" The twins were suddenly behind their father's leg.

"You don't be yellin' at-"

"I don't have time for this!"

"W-we saw her by the gardens-" Hearing the beginning of the explanation the worried man sprinted towards that direction.

Fear pumped through his blood and the adrenaline to find his missing child chanted in his mind like a driven, instinctive force. Gods help anyone that would dare cause any harm to one of his most precious treasures. He raced through the labyrinth with inhuman speed. With every sense on high alert, much unlike his daughter, his senses were more seasoned to depict clues such as scents hidden among the sweet perfume. His stomach dropped when he had caught her scent mixed with a more familiar, and more sinister, one. With not another moment to spare, he sped towards the mingled scents.

He came upon the sight of their backs facing him when he had entered that clearing. Ironically, he hadn't realized that this was the same clearing that his, before then, wife and him would visit all those years ago. How funny life's cruel joke would make this once safe haven a now threatening space that could hold that promise of death. He saw his child laughing along with his traitorous brother. They sat close together and appeared to be talking in good spirits. The Prince of Dragons had to think quickly for how he was going to handle this situation. His next step would either end their lives or allow them the chance to continue to live in secrecy.

"Ah Natsu, I had thought that was you." Zeref's voice brought him out of his plotting thoughts.

Without a hesitating moment, he replied, "What the hell is my squire doing here?" He spoke with cold conviction and narrowed his fiery eyes. His little one stiffened in her spot as she shrunk by his brother's side. Confusion and concern filled her expression.

"I didn't know you took on an apprentice?"

"Well I had, but it seems she has become quite lazy. Come on you little wretch!" He swiftly stride over and yanked her up by her arm off the bench. She let out a wounded protest, but a deathly stare made her silent. Zeref only watched in amusement.

"My apologies for keeping her from you."

"It is I who should apologize. I haven't disciplined my squire enough to know better than to run off. I shall give her a thrashing when I return to my quarters." He had to ignore the look of fear in his daughter's eyes as they watered in fear. He felt her tremble under his firm grip. But he remained stoically cold towards her.

"Why wait? Hit her now. Best to punish the little wretch now than to wait." Zeref lazily replied, but looked at his younger sibling expectantly. Luna's watery eyes snapped to the man she, just moments ago, considered her new friend. The betray hit her deep as now she was trembling at the possibility of being hit. She let out a small whimper as the grip on her arm tightened painfully out of response. The way he was treating her and the his look made her want to hide. Wasn't he the one supposed to protect her? Wasn't her the one who would never raise a hand? Whomever this man was now; he was not her father.

"I feel that how I treat, or discipline, my squire should be _my_ concern." He snapped. This let out all the amusement from Zeref's demeanor.

"I said," He stood up, "punish the damn girl. She disobeyed, now she needs her medicine. Or are you going to be soft like mother?" By now Luna was struggling to get away, but Natsu continued to hold firm his grip steadfast. His glare only seem to deepen.

"No." Was his only response and he dragged the little girl with him to the exit. His cold brother stood and faced their disappeared direction with a disapproving scowl.

**~Cottage~**

Lucy was in the study on her rare afternoon she had taken off to relax and write. Happy purred sleepily on his pillow that was situated on the window ledge. It was the perfect spot for the sunny afternoon to heat his cat nap. It certainly was a peaceful day that really gave her the focus to rest, and yet, allow her imagination to flow freely onto the parchment. She had spent quite a bit of time working on her latest chapter when suddenly she was pulled out of her concentration from the sound of the slamming door that startled her, followed by the sound of a crying child. Happy half heartedly blinked awake in his own confusion from the loud disturbance. By then, the Celestial Queen had left the office to come to the sight of her daughter crying and holding her bruised arm with her father attempting to inspect it. She couldn't mistaken the petrified terror on her little one's face. The way she was holding her herself and backing way set off all kinds of red flags in her mind.

Her eyes met with Luna's and she rushed to her side. She felt her baby shaking behind her dress and trying to hide. "What did you do?!" Lucy growled loudly. Already her fingers were on keys latched to her belt.

"I-"

"He hurt me!" Luna cried out.

That was all the mother needed to hear, "Get out of my house!" She moved to step up to Natsu.

"Luce, let me expl-"

"Did you put that bruise on our **own daughter?!**"

"Let me-"

"Get out or I swear-"

"She was talking with **Zeref**!" He shouted.

All fire that lit inside her was now ice running through her veins at the sentence yelled at her by her mate. "Luna, go to your room."

"Bu-But..."

"I said go to your room!"

Shuddering from her mother's sudden change, the little girl turned tail and ran up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom. Happy had grabbed the first aid kit and followed up after her. With her child out of the room, this gave her the freedom to give him an icy stare.

"You better explain and quick. I have half a mind to summon Aquarius or Loke." She hissed. Without needing a second prompt, and with limited time to save himself from her promise of death, her mate quickly recounted the past terrifying hour. When the mention of Zeref, she was ready to pack their bags, but when her mate mentioned how Zeref wished him to harm their daughter; she was ready to leave the continent.

"Luce-"

"NO! We are gone!" She turned and stormed up the stairs to begin packing.

"We can't run-"

"He threatened our child!" She whirled on him with a lethal gleam in her eye. He couldn't help the responsive gulp with her eyes dead set on him.

"I-I know he did-"

"And _YOU_ put your hands on _her_!"

"If I hadn't then what do you think-"

"I don't care! Luna is hurt and you dare stand there trying to justify it!"

"I was protecting our daughter!

"By hurting her?!"

"Momma...Papa...stop..." A whimper came from the bedroom door they were arguing in front of. Her mother scooped her up in her arms and cradled her close to her chest.

"Shh Baby, Momma has you." She gentled rubbed her back. She felt her little one tremble against her crying. She walked back into the nursery before slamming the door in her husband's face. He ran a hand through his unruly hair with a frustrated sigh. There was only one place to go when his mate, if his mate, returned after seeing after their baby girl. He had found himself waiting in their room for what felt like an eternity; but was relatively a few hours. To his relief, and his fears, she had returned to their room. He didn't bother to look up from their bed, but felt her approach him until she stood before his form.

"We are not staying here."

"That won't solve anything Luce."

"Fuck solving anything. Our child's safety is more important."

"And how long are we going to run?"

"Does it matter? Zeref has the advantage. He played you Natsu, and you stupidly fell for it."

"And you want to run away again? What about standing up to him? What about fighting for your place to be here? What was all that training-"

"I get it!"

"No you don't." His head snapped up and stared her down. "You keep running and keep hiding. I am sick of this. We didn't train this hard to back off now!"

"That is before things changed." They both didn't back away as neither wanted to be the first to budge on the issue.

"How is Luna?"

"Scared, terrified of you, and she told me of her little talk with Spriggan; or Zeref."

"He really did play me."

"And you fell for it. We are no longer safe here."

"If we weren't safe; why hasn't he stormed down the door?" Lucy remained silent as she was the first to cave. Her husband stood on his feet and pulled her to him in his embrace.

"I hate what you did to her." She gripped him back tightly. She buried her head into his chest.

"Not as much as I hate myself. I promise I will explain everything to her in the moring and I will spend the rest of my life to make up for what I have done." He spoke quietly into her hair.

"This is all my fault..." She breathed.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. The only one at fault is my brother." He held onto her tighter.

"We should have never come here."

"Don't say that. I don't regret a single moment. Lucy, it's going to be over soon." He pulled her back as she looked at him confused.

"Why...?"

"Because we are going against him in three days."


End file.
